VA Love Fades With Darken Hearts
by ELFINA01
Summary: Being a Strigoi changed me forever so I knew getting my life back in order wouldn't be easy. Now the Strigoi's are after me and all of court isn't safe anymore. My name is Dimitri Belikov and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

__**Love Fades With Darken Hearts**__

__**Prologue **__

Everyday is the same crap, day in and day out the finger pointing the laughing and snickering that goes on behind my back. Hey there goes Belikov what is he now half Strigoi or half Dhampir. If that's not bad enough the queen herself makes me jump through hoops. With the daily inquisitions making sure that I don't vamp or anything and it's the same man whom I have come to despise Reese.

Like you would want to be paraded around court like some lab animal having holy water thrown on you by Father Andrew. Or the daily question do you thirst for blood? Do you feel like going on a killing spree. People I have worked with my whole life. Some I have even once considered my friends, close colleagues of mine held in the highest respect. Suddenly turns on me because Lissa brought me back from an unnatural state.

That's not the worst of my problems either, as a Strigoi I had made allot of enemies by killing Galina. I wanted her fame, her glory. I wanted the wealth that she had and while Strigoi's don't take sides. There are the few who becomes allies, we were getting organized under my reign, my leadership. I had become more powerful then Galina ever dreamed of and with power comes enemies, seeking revenge that threatens everyone here at court.

Then there's Rose how could she ever allow me to do the things that I did to her. Half the time she didn't even put up a fight like a common blood whore. I can still taste her blood, it flows in me and at times it calls out like a deadly beacon in the night. My name is Dimitri Belikov and this is my story


	2. Gaining Freedom

__Trying to avoid Rose was like trying to avoid the black plague of death nearly impossible. Every time I turned around she would pop up, she just wasn't getting the hint. I couldn't love her anymore. For that matter I couldn't even stand to be around her. Not after...__

_"_Belikov." Stan bark out his eyes narrowing on me as though I was some kind of hideous monster, it was time for me to see Reese. "Ready to get your dose of holy water again today?" He said with amusement lingering in his voice.__

_"_If that's what it takes to prove to you and the others, that I'm not a Strigoi anymore. Then by all means lets not keep Reese waiting." I replied dryly. While I laced up my running shoes and grabbed my coat slinging it over my arms. The other guardians including Stan that had been assigned to me shuffled around nervously as though I would attack at any moment.__

__I may not be behind a six by eight feet cell anymore but the guardian's that where following me around was just looking for an excuse to throw right back into one. The walk to the courtyard square wasn't without the daily humiliation. Seeing Tasha who made a face as I walked by her had me gritting my teeth. At one time she wanted me to be her guardian we were even friends once. Now she just looks at me as though I'm some kind of contagious disease that she can catch.__

_"_Look at what the princess dragged back into court. One part Dhampir and the other part Strigoi. I guess that makes you a half bread Belikov." Ralf Sarcozy Snickered out.__

__Reese was waiting for me at the courtyard bench with Father Andrew. At least when I was with Father Andrew he didn't treatment me like a social outcast. Prince Dragomir was there to. Her radiant smile made me relax at least she had a way on making me feel better when she was around. If it hadn't been for her I would still be in that cursed state.__

_"_Princess." I said bowing which was fitting because of her title. I knew she hated me doing that however with her status it was just me showing respect. To someone that I owed so much to.__

_"_Dimitri I've told you a thousand times already. It's Lissa not princess or even Vasilisa. Just Lissa." She said grinning back. "How much longer is Dimitri going to keep doing these stupid, ridiculous tests?" She sighed out in annoyance. "Any fool can see he's not a Strigoi."__

_"_Until the queen says differently." Reese replied, even he couldn't understand just how Lissa was able to restore my soul back. __

__Father Andrew walked over to me holding a cross in his outstretched hand for me to take which I did. Lowering our heads and with his right hand on mine he prayed. When he was finished he blessed me by anointing me with holy oil on my forehead in the form of a cross. Then dousing me in holy water.__

__ Reese's eyes watched me closely expecting to see flames or my body to start smoldering. When it didn't he patted the seat by the bench where I would sit for however long he wanted and then the drilling questions would begin.__

_"_Do you have cravings Mr. Belikov?" He asked taking out his small notebook from his breast pocket. __

_"_It depends on what cravings your talking about." I replied knowing where he was going with this.__

_"_Do you crave blood of any kind, whether it be Moroi, Dhampir or humans...maybe even animal blood?" He said his eyes flickering over me to see how truthful I was being.__

_"_No I don't have any of those types of cravings. But I do crave my mother's black bread or a shot of Vodka from time to time and my privacy." I said feeling irritated by being asked the same damn question twice a day once in the morning and then again at night.__

_"_Do you miss the thrill of the hunt, killing other people, playing around in their blood maybe or whatever it is that Strigoi's enjoy doing to their victims. Murdering, raping that sort of thing." Again Reese was watching me very closely and I wanted to bite down hard on the inside wall of my cheek.__

_"_No I don't miss any of that stuff. However I do want revenge on the Strigoi's to make sure our people are safe. I miss being a guardian and protecting my charges."__

_"_I think that enough for now." Reese said closing up his booklet looking temporarily satisfied for now. "I'll see you again later this evening Mr. Belikov." He said courtly then walking away. __

__When I looked up Adrian was walking over with Rose. Her dark brown eyes seeking me out, looking like the kid who had gotten her flavored ice cream of the day.__

_"_Belikov my aunt has granted your request, of allowing you to have access to the gym. She would like you to restart training other guardians again homing their skills of combat. Like what you use to do back at the academy." Adrian looked pleased with himself but I knew in my gut it was because of Rose and her pushing. Getting back to my feet I shook Adrian's hand feeling more excited then I had in a long time, that was the first bit of good news that I had in months.__

_"_She really going to allow me off of house arrest to use the gym." I asked a little shocked at her change of heart.__

_"_That's what she says." Rose replied...it took allot of convincing on Adrian part but he did manage to pull it off." She said with a smile that I wanted to avoid.__

_"_That's great news." Lissa squeal, who seemed more excited about the news then I was. "Now if the other guardian's sees you trying to help them, then maybe they'll learn to trust you again".__

_"_Maybe." I agreed but only time would tell I thought, if anything this just painted a big bulls eye target on me. Every guardian would be trying to take me on just to see if they could. __

_"_Well I wouldn't mind sparing with you maybe you can show some of those Russian moves of yours that Rose speaks so much about." Eddie remarked walking over towards us to stand beside beside Adrian and Rose. "Then maybe I could kick her ass for a change instead of it being the other way around."__

__Rolling her eyes Rose playfully punched him in the arm then placed her hands on her hip. "Please as if you could. Just dream on I could beat you in my sleep."__

_"_Belikov. It's time." Stan bit out sourly pointing towards his watch. __

_"_I'll catch you guys latter." I replied, turning and following Stan, he was taking me to the to cafeteria for a late morning dinner. Another thing that I have been closely watched doing lately. If I didn't eat then I was accused of having cravings of another kind. So meals whether I was hungry or not I had to keep up appearances and eat anyways. __

__Today we were having steak, mashed potatoes, brown gravy, mixed vegetables and dinner rolls. Looking at the steak it was medium well done but I accepted it anyways. With it being slightly bloody I had to prove to the other guardian's whether there was blood around or not I wasn't remotely tempted. Just as I had sat down Rose came in her eyes sweeping all of the cafeteria until she found me.__

__ Taking a deep breath and focusing on the food in front of me I did my best to ignore her. Why the hell couldn't she just leave me alone? I thought I had made it pretty clear at the church where my feelings stood. Just as I bit into my dinner roll she sat down in the opposite seat across from me. __

_"_I just wanted you to know that Liss and I are doing everything that we can to get you off of house arrest. The whole thing about the gym was my idea and it's a start." Rose said smoothly. Her eyes was just like everybody else's watching me closely, only everyone else was waiting for me to screw up. "It won't be long before you get your freedom back."__

_"_Well the princess and you shouldn't have gone through the trouble. I would gotten my freedom back eventually on my own, when the examiner got fed up treating me like a guinea pig." __

__When I didn't say anything else she blew a breath of air blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "You know Dimitri if you wanted to hurt me you succeeded, but take a look around your a little short on the friends department and that's all I'm trying to be is just your friend." When Rose leaned over her hair fell away from her neck. I could see a fresh set of fang marks on her smooth skin. Mental images flashed in front of my eyes, as I heard her moan softly when I bit into her neck. __

__They way she would lean her body and neck even closer towards me. Rose's blood was rich, sweeter then some that I had drank from. There was just something about her that made me craved more, never really satisfying my thirst. __

__The sicking part about it, was she didn't care she seemed eager for the next bite. Not once did she try and really fight me off, or plead with me to stop. It wasn't until she really figured out the Strigoi side of myself couldn't love her that she tried to escape and then only then did she really fight back. Only because I forced her to. When I kissed Rose she would kiss me back. I knew she wanted me even as a Strigoi, she still wanted me. She was no better then the blood whores that I feed and killed from.__

_"_So that it your just going to sit there and ignore me." After everything that I have done for you, you're going to ignore me." Rose said looking frustrated.__

__Leaning forward so that guardian's couldn't hear what was being said and keeping my face as blank as possible. I glared at her, just so she would know how furious I really was. __

_"_I didn't ask for your help Rose. All that I have asked for is for you to leave me alone. A concept that you haven't learned yet. So go and do what you do best, go back and play blood whore for Adrian." She looked as though I had hit her, maybe this time if I was lucky enough maybe just maybe she had gotten the message. Rose's eyes watered rising slowly from the table. She nodded her head with understanding, blinking back the tears that I knew she wouldn't let me see.__

_"_Nice to know what you really think of me comrade, but how easily you forget you sure as hell didn't think I was a whore when you bedded me." Rose hissed out between clinched teeth.__

_"_Maybe that's because at the time you didn't act like one." I knew that was the equivalent of a punch worse then any hit that I could of given her. Turning on her heels and knocking over Stan when she slammed into him, she raced out the door. __


	3. Bearer Of Bad News

__I hadn't meant to be so cold or even ruthless for that matter. But when it came to Rose she just wouldn't leave well enough alone. I had tried everything to get her to back off, to give me space just so I could think things through. Slamming my soda can on the table I looked at Stan who immediately jump along with several other guardian's from my unexpected out burst. Taking my plate and drink to the garbage bin and throwing the unwanted meal away Stan just smirked as if he had something to report back to Reese.__

_"_The gym or your quarters. What will it be Belikov?" Alberta asked as she relieved Stan for the night.__

_"_The gym." I said tightly needing to blow off steam from the events of the day. Mikhail held the door while Alberta lead the way. There was a time when I had been close to her. When we respected each other as colleagues and now none of that even mattered anymore. The only one out of the guardian's who didn't think that I wasn't a Strigoi anymore was guardian Hathaway. Rose's mother, Mikhail, Eddie, and well Rose if you counted her which I tried not to. However she was right my number of friends even my close ones were dropping steadily everyday. __

_"_You know Dimitri the more you push her away, the more Rose is liable to hate you in the end when you do come around __and that's only if you come around. ____

_"_Please Mikhail not you to." I added softly. He just couldn't understand on the inside about the only thing that I did feel when it came to Rose was anger and rage. For her to let me bite her the number of times that I did. On more then one occasion I nearly had my way with her. Knowing that if I gave into the temptation of having her like that, then she would have given herself so completely to me that I would have awakened her. I would have changed her, even the Strigoi side knew that much. When we got to the gym Rose was already there and going berserk on the punching bag. Wildly throwing her fists into the front and sides of the bag. She hadn't spotted me yet but I knew that she soon would. She was hitting the bag so wildly that it was swinging in the air out of control. If Rose wasn't careful she was going to hurt herself. Sensing that I was in the room she lowered her fist which were bleeding and grabbed her gym bag.__

_"_Hey Rose." Mikhail said worriedly when she brushed past. I noticed the she was careful not to make eye contact with me as she brushed by.__

_"_Hi Mikhail." Rose said in a small voice. "Um the gym's all yours." Darting so quickly Rose didn't wait to see if Mikhail said anything else.__

__Rubbing my face with my hand wearily. I walked over to where Rose had been standing just a few moments ago. Fresh blood splattered all over the punching bag from where Rose had been hitting it. A few seconds latter my own fists was hitting the bag just as hard if not harder. When my mind flashed images, not regular images of now, but those of when I had been Strigoi. The last time I swung my fists like this. I had bludgeoned some poor woman to death she was a human and damn sure no match for me. Looking the human over she was beautiful you know the type long luscious blond hair that rest in the small of her back. Sparkling emerald green eyes that looked more jade then anything. __

__Curves that would drive any red blooded male wild on her small petite frame. Dressed in her tight fitting stoned was jeans and wearing a V collared turquoise blouse she was an American dream. Her voice so soft and gentle that it sounded like angle. "My name is Lorraine." She smile innocently and her face flushing with growing, excitement from flirting. Shooting her a half smile the one that tends to get me noticed. " ____Дмитрий Беликов "____ I said smoothly then shaking my head I realized the poor girl didn't know Russian. "I forget you Americans don't speak Russian. Dimitri Belikov." The blood rushed to her face just like Rose, this woman like the sound of my Russian accent as well. __

_ _Looking around the noisy club, from the flashing strobe lights. The tightly packed dance floor where people where laughing. Joking around and over all getting liquored up and having a good time. The thundering loud music that was vibrating and bouncing off the walls, we practically had to yell at one another but when she spoke I heard her perfectly. __

_"_Belikov...Belikov." From a distance I heard my name being called and the hellish nightmare disappeared with it, just to see Eddie tapping me on my back just to get my attention. __

_"_You feel like sparring with me, you know showing me some moves." Eddie asked nodding my head and walking over to the mats. I wiped the sweat from my face there wasn't any telling how long I had been beating on the punching bag. But looking down at my hands they were red raw and bleeding I must have been at it awhile.__

_"_Alright your Strigoi now Attack me." I instructed as Eddie circled me. He lunged forward making the mistake of having his head down low. Wrapping my hands around his neck and using his own weight against him. I quickly reversed the angle of his head and neck slamming his back hard against the mats. The move was done so quickly the Eddie had the wind knocked out of him. __

__As though I had a stake into my hand I tapped his chest.__

_"_Did you hear that the queen is going to Germany for a summit meeting most of the royal guardians and families are going.__

__Shaking my head this was the first that I had heard of the queen leaving. I mean I knew she went to conferences all the time but to go to an international one was a huge event. __

_ "_Well it suppose to be a peace conference giving us Dhampir more rights and freedom." Eddie said seriously. "I guess Rose is going with Lissa."__

_"_So the queen was serious when she said she wanted to create change. You know this is going to upset allot of royal families across the country." I replied thinking of all the security risks involved.__

__Offering my hand to help Eddie up his face stiffened with the same concerns that I had. "Yeah I know what you mean it leaves her open to being assassinated and probably anyone who travels with her." Eddie said circling me again __

_"_Please tell me our captain of the guardian's will be attending?" His right fist connected into my jaw which I hardly even felt. Spinning around connecting my forearm and elbow into the front bridge of his face. He staggered backwards if I would have used the full force of that move on my enemy it would have dropped them. Which was why I was holding back and Eddie knew it. Tiny beads of sweat dripped from his brow and he shrugged it off. "I heard Alberta Petrov, Stan Alto ,Mikhail Tanner, Emil, Yuri,Jean, Celeste, Stephen, Serena will be attending along with myself and as I have already said Rose."__

_"_That's all of the royal guardian's, that will leave both St. Vladamir's and the court defenseless." I argued sure we had other guardian's but the royals were more dangerous then the green horns that just got out of the academy.__

_"_Now you know why the queen granted your request on the gym she expects you to prepare the green horns to royal guardian standards. __

_" ___Как она от меня, чтобы получить все эти чертовски зелеными рогами, готовых заменить ее королевского опекунов.____(How does she expect me to get all those fucking green horns ready to replace her royal guardians.) Seething in rage I dropped out of my fighting stance, looking at Eddie who just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry to be the messenger of bad news Dimitri, but I thought you would want to know outside of Mikhail I doubt anyone else would have told you.__

_"_Thanks for the news flash." Looking over at the clock it was time for me to see that prick again Reese. "I got gotta go." I said looking over at Eddie he was picking up his gear and tossing it into his gym bag. Alberta and Mikhail who was leaning against the wall guarding like they always do. Both followed me out of the gym towards the courtyard where I saw Reese, Father Andrew, Lissa and ___Ambrose. The red and white pin striping comber bun that Ambrose wore along with the black slacks, and navy blue silk men dress shirt and black jacket that carried the royal seal of her majesty herself, I knew Ambrose was here on the queen's behalf._

_Getting up Reese waited for me to reach the small area of the courtyard by the bench.  
><em>

"_Princess." I acknowledge after I had bowed and Lissa face blushed from the attention._

"_Let's get on with this I have a busy schedule that I have to keep tonight and time is wasting." Ambrose complained. Father Andrew walked over and anointed my head with holy oil._

"_Did you hear what happen to Belikov." I head someone whispering while father Andrew was praying._

"_I heard he got change into one of them and __Vasilisa___ brought him back."__

_"_Back from what?" Another snickered. "Do you think they used him as a feeder, fast food to munch on before they changed him.__

__Looking up I could see the two royal Moroi's walking by Prince Alexander Voda and Wade Voda. Biting down hard on the inside of my cheek. I focused on Lissa and Father Andrew.__

_"_So what was your excuse Wade...oh I know it because you like your women the way you like tress. Out cold and unmoving, because without your girls being stoned or on something, you couldn't get it any other way isn't that right." Rose said smugly making Mia laugh. Doubling her fist Alexander and Wade flinched back making Mia laugh even harder. When Rose saw me she grab Mia's arm. "I uh forget something. I'll catch you later." Rose said over her shoulder walking briskly away. Damn...damn..damn." She mumbled before disappearing out of sight.__

__The sprinkling of the holy being thrown into my face and the tiny water droplets dripping from my cheek had me looking back over towards Father Andrew.__

_"_Come over here Belikov." Reese demanded. "We're not going to do our regular routine tonight instead _Ambrose needs to talk to you about something of grave importance._

_"Grave is the correct word as of tonight Queen Tatiana has lifted your house arrests and the various guardian's who have been over shadowing your movements." Loosening his collard shirt as though it was irritating Ambrose fidgeted on the bench. "In fact she has an offer._

_"She going to let you return to your guardian duties Dimitri." Lissa said cutting off Ambrose. "But there's a catch."_

_"There always a catch princess." I explained knowing what the trade off was already. "The queen wants me to train the new group of guardian's that have just graduated from the academy am I right?" I asked shocking both Reese and Ambrose who know seemed uncertain as to how to proceed with the conversation but it was Ambrose who spoke up._

_"That's right Mr. Belikov, but there another catch she also wants you to test all of the guardians here and make a recommendation. Those that are best qualified for the trip to Germany she only wants the best and you only have a week to tests them. Her majesty the queen wants a complete lists of there strengths, weaknesses and what positions that they would best be served under. I'm afraid that you will have your hands full." Ambrose added in his hand he had the complete records of all the guardian's. From both at court and at St. Vladimir. "What about the instructor from St. Vladamir's will she be assisting. _

_"No Queen Tatiana feels that you are the best candidate, with your background training in Russia. Sorry Belikov that her offer take it or leave._

_"I'll start at first light that way it won't interfere with the guardian's work schedule plus it will show me their endurance." Shaking my head I knew this was going to be along week, but I couldn't help thinking there was more going on here then what I was being told._


	4. Killing Rose

_Heading back to my quarters was nice being able to do so alone. Not having to always worry that someone was hanging over my shoulder or constantly watching. At least I was able to have some peace accompanied by some very much needed solitude. _

"_Dimitri." Lissa called out as she was running up to me, just as I was about to enter my apartment._

"_Yes Princess would you like to come in." I asked opening the door. It was a miracle the way she brought my soul back into my body. The heavenly lights when both body and soul joined together. Lissa brought me out of the hellish torment that I had to bear witness to with each innocent victim that I had claimed. If she only knew just how much I owed her. I owed my very life. "Can I get you anything_

_Shaking her Lissa went and sat down on the couch. I didn't have much in the apartment it mostly suited the needs of all guardian's, my needs. The brown and black suede microfiber couch and matching recliner. The camel brown curtains, the small oak coffee table that sat in front of the couch. The large plasma screen television that was mounted on the wall. The clock that was on the end table by the recliner, and the light tanish brown plush carpet. The small bookcase cabinet that held all of my books mostly westerns. I knew it wasn't as impressive for the princesses taste but for me it was home. _

"_Dimitri how are you?" Lissa asked as I went into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee then coming back and sitting down in the recliner._

"_Getting better. Taking one day at a time. At least with me being reinstated as a guardian I won't have quite so much time on my hands." I said thoughtfully sipping the hot steamy cup._

"_That's good but how are you doing I mean with Rose? Have you even talk with her yet." Lissa asked with concern that she felt, had showed on her face. I hated disappointing her but Rose was subject that I just couldn't to go to just yet._

"_I can't princess...every time that I look at her." I said closing my eyes feeling the rage that wanted to bubble up to the surface, images of Rose flickered across my eye lids the way she moved under me not understanding really why I was holding back. Why I wouldn't give into both of our growing lustful needs. The way her lips pouted when the Strigoi part of myself pulled away when things had gotten to hot and heavy between us. The moans that filled her and vibrated off of her chest, after I had just drank her nourishing blood, letting the sweetness of her fill me. "I just can't."_

"_But you love her Dimitri I know it...I felt it when I put your soul back." Lissa argued. "Whatever your going through you have to know,that Rose wants to help. She loves you if it wasn't for her._

_Placing my open hand in front of me just for Lissa to stop. She just looked back at me with sadness in her eyes again. I was disappointing her._

"_I don't feel that way about her anymore. I can't love her...or anyone else for that matter. Not after what I did...not after what she let me do." I said wearily feeling tired over the whole thing, the more Lissa brought it up the more my mind flashed images of Rose. All the rage inside of me swirled and consumed me. I was just barely hanging on by a thread and felt my temper slipping even more.  
><em>

"_Dimitri you have to know a few...Please princess don't make me talk about this please. I know you care about Rose and I swear on my very life. I pledge my loyalties to you for saving me. But please...please let this whole thing with Rose go." Taking a deep breath Lissa nodded her head, thankfully she wasn't go to push. Standing up and smoothing her blouse her emerald green eyes showed allot of sadness. "You know if you do want to talk Dimitri, about anything I'm here for you." She said walking towards the door, getting up to my feet I walked her out. Bowing once more I gave her a half smile. "I know that princess thank you." When Lissa left and I shut the door everything that had been on the bookshelf went flying into the air, scattering all over the floor as the rage consumed me. I punched the wall as hard as I could leaving a gaping hole, wanting to believe the physical pain would relive the anger that I felt. Then stalked off to bed hoping a good night sleep would get my mind off of her. It always goes back to Rose I thought angrily to myself._

_When sleep came I was pulling ___Lorraine behind me further and deeper into the darken alley. My hunter Strigoi eyes seeing the remote spot that I was looking for. Her soft laughter, the slight giggles excited me. Just seconds away her blood would wash away the burning pain that was at the back of my throat. Drowning the taste of Rose's blood out that still lingered in my mouth. Realizing just how alone she was Lorraine was slowly becoming nervous, her heart started beating a little faster and a little harder.__

_"_Dimitri stop I think I should get back into the club. I have friends that are waiting for me." Lorraine said desperately trying to pry the hand off that were around her wrist. Spinning around and catching her even more off guard I slammed her hard into the wall, trapping her even more into my arms. That's when she really struggled her fist pelting me hard into my shoulders, but the laugh that tore threw me was cold, lifeless one without feelings or emotions. Lorraine little fight was the turn on of my night making this more enjoyable.__

_"_Why are you in such a hurry I thought you like me? I asked there was a cold hardness to my voice one with a razors edge. This would be the first time that I had raped but it wouldn't be last. Her clothing offered no barriers to the Strigoi claws that ripped and tore through the clothing that was on her. The more Lorraine fought only fueled my growing excitement. As hard as her fists was slamming into me pelting my face striking into my arms, she was making this game to fun. So much fun that my own fists clinched the first punch that struck to the side of Lorraine's jaw. Her head snapped back and her eyes rolled wildly. When I had finished taking her body and taking her body I did her screams was drowned out by the weight of my mouth. She still fought me so much that I threw her to ground letting my fists pelt harder and faster into her face. __

__The force of my fists were so great I could hear the brittle bone structure in her face snapping crackling like twigs with each heavy punch. Over and over my fists sailed into the air flinging blood with them just to slam back down into her face. By the time that I had finished with her she was completely unrecognizable. Not even her mother would be able to identify the raped and bludgeoned body. No my mind screamed over and over jerking awake and the hoarseness of my voice and the rawness. It wasn't just mind mind that had been screaming no, grabbing the water and drinking it. My body trembled as I hung my head in shame into my arms wanting with every fiber in me to forget the horrors of what I did but couldn't. Sweat had coated my body like a second skin as the guilt of what I had done washed through me. __

__It didn't matter if I had been Strigoi or not she was innocent and I raped and murdered her. Lorraine was just one of many in those months that past. I didn't deserve forgiveness or redemption let alone anyone's love. I was just what everybody here at court saw me as a monster that had feed from the innocent who had brutally rapped, tortured and murdered. I was the last person in the world who deserved any forgiveness or mercy. Looking at the clock it was four forty five in the morning. In a few short hours the guardian's would be getting off from the scheduled shifts. The Moroi's would bed down from the day and away from the sun, leaving me time to get myself under control.__

__The hot stinging shower steadied my breathing and relaxed my nerves. Taking the hellish nightmare with the swirling water that circled around the bottom of the tub and around the drain. Just as the last of the soap and shaving cream rinsed off I was more calmer and ready to test and work with my fellow colleagues. The queen wasn't asking for much just a massive miracle to have everyone in shape and ready for her trip to Germany. I thought as I pulled my hair back and wearing the uniform that I didn't really deserve anymore. Grabbing True Grit by Charles Portis off the floor and my coat I head over to the commons area for the late morning breakfast. Loading my plate with the buttery waffles and syrup along with some sausage and bacon. I took my normal seat in the back far corner of the cafeteria. Halfway through the meal the rowdy guardian's who had been working the night shift came in, when Eddie spotted me. Mia looking tired and uncomfortable with the beginning of sunrise hung tiredly on his arm, both came and joined me. __

_"_I hear congratulations are in order." She said proudly as she scooched over making room for Eddie to sit.__

_"_Welcome back to being a guardian once more, not that it should have changed." Eddie replied drinking his orange juice and wolfing down his breakfast.__

_"_Right you'll be thanking me when I running your butt off all over the field." I replied with a hint of amusement. When the next wave of guardian's came in, Rose was with the selected group. With her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail on the back of her head and dressed in her white cotton dress shirt and black slacks. Even though the lines around her face showed how tired she was, she looked as though she was ready for anything. Tensing up Rose somehow sensed I was in the room, but went ahead and got her usual chocolate glazed donuts, and coffee. About ten minutes later Adrian comes into the cafeteria the lingering alcohol scent trailing not far behind him. __

__Rose's beautiful brown eyes lite up as she moved over for him to sit beside her. Rose and Adrian was laughing joking around about something. Tenderly Adrian gave her lingering kisses that seemed to go on forever moving Roses hair back and out of the way his mouth followed where his hand was on her neck. Getting up suddenly both Christian and Mia watched me as I went over carrying my tray by the dumpster. Which wasn't to far from where Adrian and Rose were sitting, slamming the tray down hard on the rack they both jumped in surprise and looking back towards me. __

__Glaring harshly right at Rose my mouth twitched with an evil cold hard smile, only she could bring out in me. "They do have a feeding room, Adrian maybe you and Rose would best be suited there since food really isn't on the menu." Lightening flashed into her brown ragging eyes apparently I had struck a nerve.__

_"_Your being an ass Dimitri." Rose hurdle out rising from the table and Adrian looked as though he was about to do the same. When my hand slammed hard onto his shoulder, keeping him seated in his spot.__

_"_Tell me Rose better yet tell everyone here." I said waving my hand to the other guardians who was watching the spectacle that was going on. "When Adrian bites you do you moan for him the way you did for me when I was a Strigoi? Was I the one who turned you into the addict? No...no." I said shaking my head, laughing emotionless again with the same razor sharp edge to my voice. "You was already a blood whore way before Adrian and I had ever gotten to you isn't that right?" I had went to far and I knew it but I couldn't seem to make myself care or stop. I had hurt Rose worse then anyone had in her whole entire life. __

__Even what I had said to her at the church with love fades mine has speech dulls in comparison to what I just now did. Bringing out the hush...hush little secret of others feeding off of Rose. Was more then just public humiliation. Rose looked as though I had shoved a stake into her heart, I didn't just hurt her this time. I shattered her and her creditability with the other guardian's. Taking several slow deep breaths her eyes welled up but were also filled with murderous rage as she looked around the cafeteria then back at me. With more dignity and grace she walked right passed me, with her head held high. She let the hateful insults roll past her as she left the cafeteria. Releasing Adrian's shoulder I looked over at Eddie and Mia, their eyes brimming with anger and rage but both being speechless by what they had just witnessed.__

_"_Feel better now." Adrian asked as he gotten up from the table, his left fist drew back slamming hard into my eye, when his right fist slammed again into my gut. Laughing cruelly I lunged for him but it was Eddie, Stan and a few others that pulled me back before I had a chance to get to Adrian.__

_"_You know Belikov you should have just killed Rose when you had the chance." Adrian screamed out his piercing emeralds flashing with hate as though he could have killed me a thousand times over. "Because that's all your doing to her just a little at a time everyday. You wanted to break Rose well you have, so you should feel like a real hero Belikov." Adrian said over his shoulder leaving the cafeteria __


	5. You've Helped Enough!

__Shrugging off Adrian's comments and straightening my coat when the guardians hands fell away I glared at Stan who finally relaxed some of his grip along with Eddie.__

_"_Since you don't have anything better to do, but to get in my way...get your asses on the field." I snarled out glaring at the many guardian's who looked like they wanted to take action against me. "Let's just see what your made of, unless you want to go against the queen." Flinging Eddie's arm off of me and anyone else who may have been holding onto me. I hastily snatched up the book that was at the table and strolled out of the cafeteria.__

__Just as my temper was reseeding, I threw my book and coat down on the grassy turf of the field. Eddie was doing warm ups but his eyes were glazed over. Mikhail had his arms crossed over his chest blatantly being defiant. Stan was popping his knuckles as though he wanted to get a few good cheap shots in on me. When the rest of the other guardian's came over there attitudes was the same as Mikhail and Stan.__

_"_Gather around everyone" I said watching Eddie walk lazily towards me along with the other guardian's. From the look on his face as well as his body language. Eddie and I would be hashing things out latter. __

_"_The queen wants me to test you, to see which of her guardian's are the best choices for her trip to Germany. And while some of you may have personal issues with me at the moment. It's advise and highly recommend that you put them aside for the time being. Is that understood?" Instead of replying Eddie, Mikhail, Stan, Alberta and the rest just nodded their heads. "Twenty laps." I yelled out. The group turned onto the field towards the track and started their running. Sitting down and picking up my book I was lost in the pages of True Grit. __

__It was about a fourteen year old girl who went in search of her fathers murder and seeking the help of district marshal Reuben J. "Rooster Cogburn. He was more or a drunken broke down shell of a man, but Mattie had faith in him because of his reputation and felt that he had grit, real grit the kind that would bring her fathers murder to justice dead or alive. Occasional I looked up and at my watch just to see who was close to being finished. Eddie was in the top lead followed by Alberta. Serena was head to head with Celeste and Stephen. Another twenty minutes rolled around and Eddie jogged over towards me. He didn't look winded or anything in fact he look as though he could go another twenty laps.__

_"_You and me were going to have a serious talk Belikov. __

_"_Don't you think I already figured that much out." I said laying the book down.__

_"_What you did to Rose she didn't deserve that. I mean come on man what happened back there was a load of crap and you know it." Eddie and Rose have always been close friends, so it to wasn't surprising for him to be defending her the way he was or wanting to rip me a new ass. The way he was glaring at me right now I wouldn't be to shocked if he tried.__

_"_But your not going to talk about it are you?" When I didn't answer he glared at me then stalked off heading for the gym. When the rest of the other guardians finished their laps they trailed behind me this was the moment many of them had been waiting for, where they would go up against me. All of them would find out soon they would have to wait just a little longer.__

_"_Pair up and show me both basic hand to hand combat and advance mix martial arts combat. " Looking at the clock my voice traveled through the noisy gym. "Begin now. While the guardian's were throwing down on each other. I walked over to the weapons cabinet grabbing the box that had the practice stakes and laying them down on the mats, when Lissa came in. __

_"_In the office now." She screamed out so loud that Stan and the others stopped to see what was going on. "Don't make me tell you twice Belikov." Lissa looked as though she was ready to kill me on the spot. The darkest set of emeralds flashed with unhidden fury her red glistening lips tighten with rage.__

_"_Everyone get back to work Eddie take over for me." I said opening the doors of the gymnasiums office for her. "Princess this really isn't a good time." I tried explaining when her hand shot out slapping me hard across the face, for good measure to get her point across. The other side of her left hand struck me just as hard. "How could you?" Lissa hissed out. "What your not satisfied with attacking Rose so your going after me now. You ungrateful son of...Princess I assure you that I'm not doing anything of the kind." I said cutting her off not letting her finish.__

_"_Outside of Adrian who else do you think feed from Rose hmmm? Now everyone here at court knows. Word has gotten back to Queen Tatiana. I just had my ass thoroughly chewed out by her so yeah meat head, you attacked me as well." Lissa huffed out fuming and pacing furiously around the office. The way Lissa pushed her lips into a frown and the sharp widening of her eyes. By hurting Rose the way that I did, I had hurt her as well somehow I had to make amends. I had never meant to tarnish Lissa reputation let alone cause her any pain, those days of hurting people were over.__

_"_I'm sorry princess I don't know what got into me, I don't know what I was thinking." I said remorsefully sitting down and covering my face with both hands and expelling a deep breath. Looking back up Lissa nodded her head agitatedly back at me.__

_"_Oooh I know exactly what you was thinking." Lissa said glaring back. "You were thinking on how you could destroy Rose and her career. Congratulations on a job well done. Because of you the queen has reassigned my guardian. Rose is stuck filing papers at the guardian's head quarters until a full investigation into the matter has been done." Lissa said __breathlessly moving the delicate strands of hair that fell in front of her eyes with shaky fingers .__ __

__Swallowing hard I blinked several times, Rose was a hell of a good guardian despite what I felt about her personally. I knew for a fact she would give up her own life to protect Lissa or any other charges. Paper work hell no, not even Rose deserves that.__

__I didn't know what to say and Lissa looked at me pitifully for few more seconds then walked out the door with the same air about her, as she had before full of rage.__

__Going back out into the gym Eddie was help Yuri in one of the moves. Where his arm wrapped under Yuri's upper armpit. With his leg outstretched he flipped Yuri onto his back on the mat. Helping Yuri up Eddie demonstrated the move again for the others to try.__

_"_Okay I have time for two. Consider this your test, I expect you to not hold back, because we all know Strigoi's don't hold back. The stakes on the mats are for you to use, so use them." I explained, looking over at Stan knowing he wanted to go at it, with the full broad smile that he wore. Everyone else must have sensed it as well because they cleared off of the mats. Eddie looked at Stan with a sympathetic look "Your funereal."__

_"_Not likely." Stan replied confidently. "I have age and experience on my side." Not saying a word and pulling off my tennis shoes and taking off my trench coat.__

__Not bothering with the stake as I stepped up onto the mat. Stan's eyes narrowed on me as though I had sprouted fangs and a pasty white complexion. The only thing in his mind that was I missing, was the red brimmed eyes. He circled towards me watching every step that I took which was a mistake on his part, because by watching my feet he wasn't watching for my fist when it connected into the right side of his lip. Stan shrugged head shaking the pain off. Wiping the blood from his split lip and giving me a big toothy smile he came fast and furious towards me. Where I blocked his right and left combo punches staying so focus on Stan fists. I missed his right leg for a reverse body shot kick. The pain alone had me grunting out loud when his leg connected into my ribs. That's going to hurt tomorrow I thought as I prepared for the next wave. Stan's smile grew even wider when he came at me again. Throwing his fist wildly into the air and wrapping my hand tightly around his wrist and spinning around bringing my right leg in for a backwards reverse back kick, my foot hit just as fast and hard into the side of Stan's head that left him slightly dazed, the quick jerk of his wrist. Stan's body flipped up and over on the mat knocking the wind out of him. Tapping my hand on his chest Stan let out a long grunt of pain. __

__That ended faster then I thought it would. When I offered my hand to Stan he grunted something in audible, shoving it away from him. Getting off the mat Stan threw the doors of the gym open and walked out.__

__Looking over at Eddie he stepped on the mat his face serious just as it was back at the academy. Instead of charging he was shadowing my movements I could see months of vigorous practice with Rose in every step that he took. Eddie wasn't going to be so easy to take down but then again neither was Rose. Being the aggressor I moved towards him my target, my enemy. Ducking under Eddie's round house kick he threw in a forearm reverse punch the very same move I had taught Rose. Which I blocked easily enough, again his left leg came up for a head kick. Once more I side step it, spinning with a body shot kick of my own. Eddie blocked it with his right forearm then his left fist shot out controlled with a left jab combination punch followed by with his right fist, ducking and dodging I avoided the strikes. Eddie was so busy with his strikes that when I used my right leg to sweep his feet out from under him. __

__He rolled up doing a reverse back flip getting to his feet quickly, never taking his eyes off of me. His stand up combat fighting was unmatched so far from what I had seen. But it was time to turn it up and take it to the mats just so I could see his ground game. When the next set of combination punches came towards me. I took the hit to the face and gut lunging for him and knocking Eddie to the ground. In Strigoi move of my own, he had broken rule one. Eddie's mistake when he blocked me, turned to avoid the punches of my own. He offered up his back, rolling around on the ground with his back towards me. __

__Eddie's elbow slammed hard into my face, I could taste the blood as it filled my mouth. Managing to get back up to his feet he grasp me behind my neck. Eddie used my own body weight against me flipping me over his shoulder reversing the position with my own back slammed into the mat. Just as he grasp the stake from the mat into his hand and lowered down for the death blow. My legs wrapped around his neck flinging his body back down to the mat choking him. Grasping the same arm that held the stake and stretching his arm over my knee for the arm bar. __

__Eddie was either going to be choked into submission from my legs or he was going to submit to keep his arm from being broken. Tapping the mat Eddie accepted defeat from the submission. His ground game needed homing in on, but he would be recommended to the queen as being one of the best.__

__I had you, for a moment there I really had you." Eddie said sounding surprised, with the towel in his hand wiping the sweat from his face.__

_"_You've been training with Rose, unlike most of these slackers." I said looking over to the rest of the group. "That's it for today, same thing again tomorrow unless you pass. One of you guys make sure you tell Stan to be back here tomorrow. He still needs more training."__

_"_Rolling his eyes and being guarded, Eddie had the same attitude as before. "That's going to go over real well. As it is Stan has it in for you anyways, can't you cut him some slack?" Packing up the gym equipment while everyone else left Eddie threw all of his gear into his gym bag.__

_"_And get nailed by the queen? Uh huh I don't think so. Stan will just have to deal with it, the same as everyone else. You on the other hand passed, you'll be recommend to the queen. However I could use your help if your up to it." I said feeling that his skills would be helpful with the other guardian's.__

_"_Sure." Eddie said as he went to the gym doors smirking. "I have a date with Mia. I don't to keep her waiting. Waving him off I finished closing up the gym for the day. Just as I passed the courtyard park I saw Rose sitting under a shaded tree looking out over towards the lake. Ducks had settled on the water's surface, occasional one would dive under catching a fish within it's beak. While another would flap water on it's wings grooming it self. The sun was up in the highest point in the sky know doubt Rose thought everyone had turned in for the day. As I walked closer towards her she had almost an empty bottle of vodka in her hands.__

__Plus another full one beside her. She was going to have one hell of a hang over when the moon came out and not be in any position do her duties much less guard anyone. The closer that I got she seemed oblivious of my presence.__

_"_Are you following me now?" She slurred out, not bothering to look up when I took a seat beside her.__

_"_No." I replied wondering what Rose was doing out here alone this late in the day, when she should be in her quarters sleeping. For several minutes she didn't say anything it was the smallest of sniffles and the quick wiping of Rose's hand that I realized she had been crying. With more effort then it should have taken Rose pulled herself to her feet. Using the tree behind her for support Rose avoided looking at me."I'll go somewhere else since my physical presence bothers you so much, god know you can't stand the sight at me."Rose mumbled out, just as she went to do a face dive into the grassy turf. I caught her before she had a chance to fall. __

_"_Rose I." The sound of glass shattering cut me off. Rose had busted the almost empty vodka bottle against the tree. Her brown eyes were bloodshot red and puffy, red patch on her face flushed from crying showed along with something else that my mind couldn't put a finger on. Shoving the jagged broken bottle towards my neck. Rose eyes glazed over even more from whatever was hidden in those dark brown eyes of hers.__

_"_Rose I was just trying to help." I argued.__

_"_You've helped me enough so get your fucking hands off me before I cut you." Rose between a growl and slur hissed out her bloodshot eyes glaring back. Dropping my arms, Rose reached down and grabbed the other full bottle of vodka and stumbled off towards her quarters. __

****Hello Everyone I hope you all are enjoying Dimitri POV With Love Fades With Darken Hearts. I have so many of you all to thank with your delightful wonderful comments, reviews and support from votes to you just being you! So everyone please pat yourselves on the back and give yourself around of applause because it's my way of saying THANK YOU so very...very..very much. Everyone this chapter is dedicated to you all from my loyal fans to my wonderful readers thank you!****

****A good Vampire Academy book to read is made by another fan of mine who has extraordinary talent of her own. Which is already a favorite of mine her name is Magmamagda. The name of her VA story here on Watt ...Pad is Bright Shadows here is her summary::****

****Two races of vampires walk our world. The Moroi are alive and wield elemental magical, while the Strigoi are undead and evil-feeding on the innocent to survive. Magda Alexandra Szlesky-a vampire with a spicy bite to her-is training to fight for the greater good. Learning to decapitate and stake is hard enough. Learning Magic? Impossible-ESPECIALLY if you dont know what element you weild.  
>How does one follow "They come first." when "they" is one's self? <strong>**

****Well everyone I was going to promote this book because I have seen this video for myself and it Rocks! The name of the video is ::: The heart of Arcadia ****

****It was made for the story The Death Stalker Sage, however it doesn't have a summary so please check out the video for the book that it was made for. It written by one of my fans here on Watt Pad. Her name is ChildOfTheNight. Again thanks so much, best wishes from your vamp friend Elfina::: ****


	6. Running Out Of Time

__I watched her for a few minutes longer, even when she had been high from the endorphins of my bite. Rose never looked like that, she never looked so lost. Just as confusion of mixed emotions clouded into my mind letting me feel more then just rage. My mind spun back to when we had been at Galina's.__

_"_Tell me why you want to awaken me so badly Dimitri." Rose asked while we had been in the vineyards of the garden. She was so weakened from the amount of blood loss from my regular feedings that I had to carry her.__

_"_Because I want you, we could take over all that Galina has. All of this and everything that you see could be ours...and why wouldn't I. Just look at yourself." I said rubbing my hand over her smooth skin, feeling the heat and warmth that Rose's flesh had given off.__

_ _I had already showered her with gifts trying to show her the power and wealth one had gotten from being awaken. This was as close to love that a Strigoi could get minus the actual feelings of love. Rose was buying it hook line and sinker the more I pressured her, with our heavy make out sessions. The closer she had been to giving herself to me completely. Rose's heart, beat even faster as my lips moved over hers the lingering strawberry shampoo from her hair was intensified by my Strigoi's sense of smell. Her fingernails dug hard into the skin on my back letting me know that she wanted more, while her body shifted restlessly under me.__

__ When my lips left her warm soft ones to glide over the skin of her neck goosebumps appeared. The soft whimpering sounds the came from her burgundy red lips only fanned the fires within me. When she said my name over and over again while I fed from her. Rose would have given herself to me. She already had just by allowing me to feed from her. Yes if I would have claimed her body with sex she would have given me her soul in return and anything else I could have asked for. Just like all the other blood whores who was promised immortality. __

__" ___Черт бы ее побрал ... Черт бы ее побрал. Почему, черт возьми, Роза позвольте мне сделать это к ней?___( Damn her...damn her. Why the hell did Roza let me do that to her?) I hissed out angrily in Russian. The memory of her blood, her smell made my mouth water, after all this time. Rose's blood still had that effect on me. Narrowing my eyes to where she had went. I got up heading back to my own quarters. When I walked through the doors of my apartment the phone was ringing. Walking over towards the end table from where the phone was I cupped the receiver closer to my ear wondering who would be calling at this late hour in the day.__

_Привет Дмитрий, это все нормально там в суде? (Hello Dimitri, is everything alright there at court?) My mother asked rapidly in the back ground I could here my grandmother Yeva fussing at her, wanting the phone._

"_Да мама все нормально только люди реагируют так, как я сказал бы.__(Yes momma everything is fine, just people are reacting the way I said they would.) I explained, her voice sounded so good and loving, there wasn't any judgment. When I called her after I had been taking out of the holding cells of the queens court. My mother and I spoke for hours on the phone most of those hours were spent crying. She had told me about how Rose stayed there in Russia and became close to my family. The grief and loss that Rose had felt and how my family looked at her more or less as my widow at the time. _

_'You know Dimka that will all change. People are afraid of the unknown...what they don't understand. You just have to be patient they'll come around in time." Momma said with understanding in her voice."__И Роза как она?» __(And Roza how is she?" She asked with some lingering hope that Rose and I had gotten back together._

"_Rose is Rose, she's doing just fine." I replied bitterly wishing my family would let the subject go._

" _Ооо Димка вы не можете винить Роза, что произошло, когда вы превратили. Она тебя любила и до сих пор, она не слушала голову сына. Роуз был после ее сердце, которое привело ее к вам.» __(Ohh Dimka you can't blame Roza for what happened when you was turned. She loved you and still does, she wasn't listening to her head son. Rose was following her heart which led her to you." My mother said softly. "Your grandmother is trying to take the phone from me Dimka I'll talk with you later. I love you son." My mother said warmly into the phone._

"_i love you too momma. I'll talk to you soon, tell everyone hi for me." I replied before I heard the shuffling sound on the other end._

"_Dimka." My grandmother said sounding frantic. "You have people looking for you, very bad people." She said sounding alarmed._

"_Who looking for me?" I asked but the tightening in my gut, I already knew the answer to the question. It was a cold chill that wined it's cold deadly fingers through my spine as the blood drained from my face._

"_Strigoi's." Grandmother whispered into the phone. Allot of them Dimka, some woman whose name is Karp like the bird. Another whose name is Boris. He's from around here and have been asking allot of questions about you." Closing my eyes in shock I could see myself with them helping to organize the under bellies against the queen. By all standards I should be viewed as a traitor. I had used the knowledge of the alchemist to strategically pin point the location of all the royal families._

"_Dimka are you still there?" Grandmother asked while I gripped the phone even tighter turning the knuckles of my hand white._

"_I'm still here __бабушка.»__ I replied into the phone. For the briefest of seconds I heard my grandmother taking a deep stressed breath. "Whatever you do Dimka don't get on the plane...you know of which plane I'm talking about don't you?" Yeva asked._

"_The one for Germany, the summit peace talks that the queen is going to." I replied stealthily back into the phone. _

"_Don't get on the plane." Yeva warned once more and the line went dead._

_Her warning made my skin crawl something bad was going to happen and it was because of me. Yeva and her gift of sight was never wrong when it came to the predictions of the future. Lissa was going to be on that plane heading for Germany. But would she listen, would anyone listen to the rantings of a former Strigoi? Somehow I doubted it, but maybe they would listen to Rose._

"_Right." I said out loud, after the way I have been treating Rose, she would really listen to me. Somehow I would have to make her listen. _

_After the dire warning I couldn't make my body sleep I was to keyed up. Rose would be working in a few hours if she wasn't to hung over. Getting up and showering I pulled my hair back into a ponytail noticing the stubborn strands of hair that kept getting into my eyes. I pushed them behind my ear, one of these days I was going to have cut it. I thought as I pulled my gray sweats pants on then matching sweatshirt._

_Heading over to the cafeteria Rose wasn't there. When I went to her quarters she wasn't there either. Hoping to find her at the the guardians head quarters I ran into my Mikhail ."Have you seen Rose?" I asked and he gave me a scowling look as though he was ready to bite my head off._

"_Did you try looking for her in the gym?" He snickered out, "I'm sure she really want to see you to." Nodding my head in frustration I glared once more at Mikhail and shoved out of the guardian's head quarter's office. _

_I had only six days to convince Lissa not to get on the plane. As furious as she was with me I doubted that she would even listen, for that matter I doubted even Rose would listen to me. When my hand pulled open the gym doors it was unlocked and the lights where on. It wasn't long before I found Rose she was doing a combination jab reversal punch. Only instead of punching she was using a real stake into the dummies chest. The dummy I swear looked similar to me, defiantly male had dark brown hair that was longer then most of the male dummies. The stubbed growth around the jaw and dark brown eyes. If I had any doubts of the similarities between me and the dummy, in Rose handwriting bore my name that cleared up all doubts. _

"_Regretting that fact that you missed or the fact that you hesitated?" I asked sounding cold as my eyes skimmed over the chest of my replica self. _

_Jerking the stake out of the wall of the chest cavity till the point of mangle the dummy rendering it useless. The silicone soft molding from inside the dummy crumbled onto the floor. Rose glared at me_

"_Neither...I'm regretting ever getting involved with you...You got what you wanted. I was just a stupid naive girl who thought you loved me. But we know the truth don't we comrade?" That smile the cold dark smile crept slowly onto my face making me forget why I had even came here in the first place flared to life. The feelings of hatred were so cold and dark, chilling me to the bone. Bringing out the monster that laid dormant just right below the surface sprang out freely._

"_I didn't hear you complaining when I was the one giving it to you, you remember don't you Roza?" I said using my pet name for her that was once a term of endearment. "Even when I was a Strigoi you was just like the little bitch in heat. You simply couldn't get enough could you?" Rage shattered her composer and self control as the full effects of my words belted over her one word at a time. Somewhere deep the low growl of agony tore through her, like an erupting volcano of emotions came to life. _

_Swinging her right fist into my jaw Rose lost it. You son of a …...before Rose could finish what she had been saying. My fists came at her and she quickly dodge and blocked the full combination punches of lefts and rights. Spinning around and bring up her right leg, her foot slammed hard into my jaw knocking me backwards. _

_Rose advance like an avenging angle bringing hell with her as she side step my power punches using her forearms to block. Before I had a chance dodge out of the way Rose executed a perfect around house kick but just as I went stumbling backwards my hands wrapped around her waist. Throwing us both down on the floor. Just as I was taking the mounting position over her, her fists came flying out into my face. _

_Again for the second time in one day I could taste blood as it filled my mouth. Taking her legs and wrapping them around my neck Rose struggled to throw me off of her but my body weight alone prevented her from doing it. Belting a right fist into her face my left fist followed. Out of my peripheral vision. I saw Rose's hand reaching for the stake that she had dropped and the race was on to see who would get to it the quickest and as luck would have it my hand wrapped around the hilt first. Bringing up my arm I was about to bring it down when Rose's eyes followed the swing in mid air. Releasing her hand from around my wrist that had closed around Rose's throat and was choking her. Rose's large brown eyes locked on mine, just as my hand was about to drive the stake into her chest. _

"_Do it." She whispered unable to get the sound out because of how tight my hand was around her throat. Only able to nod her head slightly, Rose's face was turning a purplish blue. _


	7. I could Always Do Worse!

_The look on Rose's face was the same as my mothers when my father had beaten her. The look of a wounded doe that knew it was about to die, the same look the animal gets. When headlights blinded them before being taken out by the car. Or by a single bullet coming from alone hunter with a hidden riffle. I was only fourteen when I went after my father. When he had beaten my mother up so badly, that he almost killed her and I was doing the same thing. _

_My body shook from the realization that I was just like my father that I threw the stake to the far end of the gym. The rage the uncontrollable rage switched off. Guilt an overwhelming sense of guilt, the kind that I have only felt after my soul had been restored and still felt. For all the innocents lives that I had claimed plague through me. _

"_Ох Бог мой, что я сделал? Что я сделал?» __(__ Ooh my god what have I done? What have I done?) I screamed out in Russian, quickly moving my hand away from Rose's throat my eyes staying glued on her. She was so still, so limp that for the first time I was scared, afraid of what the monster inside of me had unleashed. For the briefest of seconds I was afraid that I hadn't stopped in time. What if I had killed her? What if Rose was dead because of me._

_"__Я просто, как мой отец ... Я просто, как мой отец. Я до сих пор все чертовски монстра говорит, что я.»__(I'm just like my father...I'm just like my father. I'm still the fucking monster everyone says that I am.) I screamed out, grabbing Rose carefully, sliding her limp body from the floor into my arms._

_ I rocked her back and forth. When the air rushed back into Rose's lungs it made a horrible sound going back in. Almost like a a jagged wheeze or sloshing sound. Bruises horrible bruises marked her face from where I had beaten her. Dark blackish purple bruises wrapped around Rose's eyes, and jaw. Blood from her split lips and nose seeped out freely against her bronze tanned skin. I nearly choked on the bile that rose in my throat. When I saw the bruising of my hand print around her throat. That was my hand print around her throat. My head screamed in denial but the proof rested on her skin. _

_"__Нет .. не ... не как я могу потерять контроль, как это?» __(No...no...no how could I lose control like that?)I said shakily, I was so ready to kill Rose that I nearly did and why because of the monster that still laid dormant inside of me. It had taken allot of force from choking her, the way that I did to leave that dark circular ring around her flawless skin. Rose even had bruises forming on her arms from blocking all my punches. _

"_Мне так жаль, Роза ... Мне так жаль. Я просто, как мой отец ... я так же, как мой отец.»__(I'm so sorry Roza...I'm so sorry. I'm just like my father...I'm just like my father.) I cried out burying my face into her neck. Tears ran down my face as the guilt washed over me of what I had done. When Rose's arms circled around my neck I trembled under her touch. But I was so lost in seeing my father along with Lorraine and my many other victims. _

_That I couldn't stop the incoherent babble as I begged for Rose's forgiveness over and over again. I cried harder into her neck and shoulder my body shook uncontrollably. Her gentle hands and fingers comb through my hair and message the muscles on my neck, while she held me in return. Her other hand circled around my back rubbing gently back and forth over my skin._

"_Dimitri." Rose rasped out her voice no louder than a whisper from her vocal cords being damaged. When I pulled back to look at her, Rose was crying too the tiny water droplet seeped out of her eyes dripping down to her cheeks. The color had returned to her face, but now was blotchy from crying leaving red bloody patches across her face._

"_It's okay Dimitri...it's okay." Rose croaked out. "It wasn't you...I know it wasn't you." She cried out shaking her head. The blood that mixed with her tears from under her nose had me shuddering from just how red, puffy and swollen her face really was._

_Using the back of the wall to push up onto my feet Rose wrapped her hand even tighter around my neck and laying her head on my shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry, I should have never." I said closing my eyes heading for the gym doors. I carried Rose out really not to sure just how badly I had hurt her. There was only one way of finding out. Turning the corner to my quarters, I was getting strange looks from everyone that I passed. Tasha and Stan along with Ralf, had a reason to be afraid. I had given them a reason to fear me and Rose was the proof of that. I was still the monster that everyone saw me as. Cradling Rose even more into me, she cried out a few times in pain. Her hand tightened even more around my neck, to keep from screaming. I open the door to my quarters passing the living room to enter into my bedroom._

_Sitting her up against the bed and headboard Rose's big brown eyes followed me through the room as I grabbed the first aid kit and a washrag, along with a bucket of warm water._

"_This really isn't necessary." Rose rasped out. "I have gotten worse from fighting Strigoi's Dimitri, you don't have to do this." Rose said softly trying to argue._

"_Yes I do, it's because of me your like this. So please Rose don't fight this." I said remorsefully back. Regardless of what Rose would have said, I wasn't about to stop. I had done this to her, I needed for my own sanity to make sure that she was alright despite how hard she protested. When I went to pull her shirt away from her she flinched away as though I was going to hit her again. Sighing wearily because I was the one who put the fear into her eyes. I laid a clean over sized T shirt on the bed leaving the room so that Rose could change into it. _

_I just wanted to help make things right again and somehow I was failing at the same time. Because now she was afraid me. While Rose was getting changed, I made her some hot tea. The way my mother made it for me when I had a sore throat. Three teaspoons of honey and one teaspoon of lemon juice the combination would help sooth and coat her throat making her throat feel better, along with some Ibuprofen for the pain. When I came back into the room, Rose had changed into the oversize T shirt and was under the covers of the bed. _

_Sitting down on the side of the bed she watched me suspiciously. Not really sure to even trust me and I couldn't blame her not after what I had done._

"_I'm just going to clean your face Rose. Your nose." I said nearly strangled out. "Is still bleeding. The tea is for your throat." Handing her the Ibuprofen, Rose didn't question it and took them. When I stared cleaning out the gashes on her face she cried out a few times but mostly bite down hard on her busted lip to keep from making any sounds. A couple of time when the pain got to bad she winched away from me. When I rinsed the rag off it turned the water in the bucket blood red. _

_The gashes on her face were deep from where her skin was being punched so hard that the flesh busted open from the force of my knuckles. Rose needed stitches in several spots on her face but knowing how much she hated needles I knew she wouldn't have gotten them. Sliding my unsteady hands under the sides of her shirt. Rose nearly jerked way from me at first, but seemed to understand I was just wanting to make sure she hadn't gotten any internal injuries._

"_You don't have to...och huh god Dimitri." Rose whimpered out as my hands ran over her smoothy velvety skin. Checking each rib carefully with my fingertips. I poked and prodded making sure I hadn't fractured or broken any of her ribs or other bones, thankfully none were broken._

"_I know it hurts but I had to check. Your going to hurt like hell for the next couple of days but I don't think anything is broken." I explained._

_Dimitri what am I doing here?" Rose's raspy voice asked as she took another sip from her tea. "I mean you hate me, I get it. There's know reason for you to have to pretend anymore because I got a little beat up. I could be recovering in my room or the infirmary. I don't have to recover here let alone in your bed."_

"_Because I need you here. I need to make sure for myself that your going to be okay. Besides I want you here." I said looking back into her brown eyes, the whites from her eyes was filled with blood from the veins exploding in her eyes, from being choked._

"_Right you want me here...When not even a half an hour ago you tried to kill me you expect me to believe that you really want me here." Rose said sounding unconvinced. "You can't even stand the sight on me, you hate me." She whispered out looking away._

_Seeing all the damaged that I had caused made it hard for me to look at her, but I did. I grimaced at the sight, such beauty changed by my hands. I hadn't meant for any of this to happen. I had just wanted to talk to her, warn her about the plane._

"_That's where your wrong. I don't hate you Rose and if I really didn't want you here, you would be at the infirmary."_

"_Because of a guilty conscious?" She asked blinking rapidly_

_Getting up and heading into the bathroom I looked at her once more. "Call it whatever you like." With disgust and hatred in myself for what I had become I crawled into the shower washing Rose blood as well as my own off of me. I had to give Rose credit my face was just as badly beaten as her's. Both of my eyes were going to be black and blue in a day or so,because she had managed to break my nose. Having to set your own bones isn't a picnic and I winched in pain as I set mine. A deep blacken blue bruise was forming from her roundhouse kick that she had landed to my jaw. Rose had given me just as good as she had gotten._

_When I came out of the bathroom someone was pounding hard on my door. Glancing over at Rose she was already asleep, picking up her bloody clothes and throwing in the laundry hamper. I answered the door. To a scowling Adrian and a furious Christian._

"_Where is she?" Adrian demanded stepping around me and looking in the living room._

"_My god Dimitri." Christian said sounding rather shocked his eyes traveling over my face and assuming the worse. "The rumors are true what have you done to her?"_

"_She sleeping, Rose is in my room recovering." I replied flippantly_

"_Recovering form what?" Christian hissed out until he followed Adrian into my room where the questions died on their lips. Both Christian and Adrian was seeing the same thing that I saw. What made it worse was now they both saw me for the monster that I really was. _

"_Now you've seen her, so get out." I growled unnaturally at Adrian who glared at me just as much as I was glaring at him. "If Rose didn't want to be here do you think she would be sleeping? You both know the answer to that. So get out." I repeated again, from the glint in Adrian's eyes, a man that I had once respected turned deadly and cold as he stepped back into the hallway of my quarters. _

"_Don't think you got away with this cradle robber. You tried to kill Rose, this isn't over by a long shot._ I'm far from being through with you_ " When Adrian threaten me it only made me go on the defense.._

"_And you should know better then to mess with me __Ivashkov.__ Because royalty or not, nothing will stop me from beating the hell out of you for making Rose your blood whore you got that." I replied jabbing my index finger into his chest. Christian seemed lost as though he didn't know which side to take but all of that ended when I slammed the door in both of their faces. _

_Locking the room up for the night I glanced around shutting off the lights. I decided to crawl into bed taking my side furthest away from Rose, being careful to not disturb her. Again my grandmother's mothers warning sounded into my head _

_"Don't get on the plane Dimitri." As sleep claimed me, again I was with Rose when I had been a Strigoi. I was running my mouth along her neck and she sighed out almost purring back. Enjoying my fangs as they pressed against her skin. _

_"If you awaken me, we won't be able to do this anymore?" She pouted which only confirmed that she was becoming even more addicted to the endorphins that my bite could bring._

_ "True." I replied seriously. "But think of the possibilities Roza." I said pressing her waist more into me and running my hands up and down her back making her shiver we need. Closing her eyes Rose meshed her lips over mine. The deep growl of need vibrated in the center of her chest as her body. God her body would come alive over me, begging for me to take her then. Breathing raggedly I broke the kiss, before our kissing could get any further out of hand which if the Strigoi part of me didn't do soon it would._

_ "So what have you been doing today?" She asked her brown eyes widening even more. Coming up with a quick lie I thought of Galina. "I was out running errands for Galina." The lie slide easily from my lips but at this point Rose would have believed anything I had to say. _

"_That's not true you went out feeding." Rose said almost sounding jealous. "When you drink from your victims is that just for fun too?" She asked trying to pull away. Clamping my hands hard on her backside and shoving my fingers into her back pockets I pulled her even closer to me and her heart took of beating like a wild stallion. Undead or not our connection was to strong for Rose to hide her attraction for me._

_Shaking my head I gave her full smiling knowing she loved it when I did. "No." I replied reassuring her. "You are the only one that I have fun with in that way." What would Rose think of me if she knew from our last make out session her blood was driving me crazy that I had raped Lorraine? Because Rose wouldn't let me awaken her, what would she say if she knew the drying blood on my lips was from killing a family on my way back to her. When I looked into Rose's eyes the lie poured out easier and easier, and she believed everyone of them. Seeing the family of five feasting on their flesh, drinking from them until there was nothing left I screamed shaking myself awake._

_In the dark at some point in the night. I had rolled over and had my head buried into Rose's chest. Her arms was wrapped around me her fingers was combing the hairs on the back of my head. I could feel her eyes on me, my nightmare had woken her up._

"_Is it like that every night...the nightmares I mean." Rose asked her vice still sounding raspy. _

"_Every night." I whispered hoarsely seeing the family that I had killed just to keep from awaking Rose or doing worse._


	8. Trouble At The Summit

"_Sometimes even when I'm awake, but the nightmares are always the same._

"_From when you was a Strigoi, the things that you did." Rose said knowingly and I shook my head into her chest. Rose tightened her arms even more around my back letting her hand travel the same lazy path while her other hand went deeper into my hair. The loud banging on the door had us both sighing out as the moment was lost._

"_Coming." I yelled out while Rose disentangled her hands from around me. I didn't have to look at her face to sense the disappointment that she felt. Grabbing my jeans from the floor and pulling them on. Along with my shirt, I answered the door, just to see a grinning Stan, Mikhail and a half a dozen more guardian's._

"_What's this about Stan? Training isn't for a few hours yet." Stan's hands pushed me back so fast that I nearly fell when he and Mikhail slammed me face first into the wall._

"_Blood hell Mikhail, what going on?" I demanded just to hear the guardian's behind me laughing._

"_Rose." I heard Mikhail yelling out, turning my head that was pressed up against the wall to the side. I saw Rose coming out of the bedroom."Guardian Hathaway by Queen __Tatiana's order I'm to escort your to the infirmary._

"_Your under arrest Belikov for attempted murder and for assaulting one of the queens guardians." Stan snickered out. "I knew it was to good to be true Belikov, there's still Strigoi blood floating around in your veins." Stan snickered out again. The cold metal of the manacles closed over my wrist as I was pried away from the wall by two guardians on either side of me. Looking over at Rose she hung her head in disbelief. "Adrian." I said softly looking back towards her. "It was Adrian." I repeated once more. _

"_Mikhail tell them this is a mistake." Rose demanded looking from Mikhail then Stan and back towards me, confusion shinning within her brown eyes._

"_I can't do that Rose anyone can see you have been attacked and Dimitri confessed to Mr. __Ivashkov in front of Mr. Ozera. So there are witnesses." Mikhail said evenly. "I need to get you over to the infirmary wrapping Rose's arm around his neck for support they shuttled past me, while Stan and Serena guided me out of the apartment. When we walked through the courtyards I saw Tasha with Jesse and both were finger pointing and whispering._

_" It's a good thing your not still with that Belikov character anymore Tasha, otherwise you would wined up looking like Rose._

_"Shut up Jesse." Christian snapped out joining the two, along with Lissa. Everyone else was assembling just to see my down fall. _

_The night at the queen's jail wasn't any different then the first time they had brought me here. The inquisitive assumption of guilt before I was even brought before the queen. _

_Only this time I was guilty and I doubted this time around when I was brought before the queen, she would show any mercy. Unlike before._

_The days was rapidly passing the grub was the same as everything else in here. Plain and boring time seemed to stand still as the guards came and went from their regular shift change. The drab cell was nothing much to speak of. The cot was pressed up against the wall and bolted down to the floor. The only single window in the cell, had Iron bars over them to prevent anyone from escaping. The stainless steel toilet,urinal and sink was at the other far end, didn't offer any privacy. _The loud sounds coming from the courtyards as I stood on my cot looking out the window was truck loads by the dozen busing in the newly graduated green horns from the academy. Filling in as my replacement was Alberta and Eddie in the green horns training. From the window I could hear Eddie bellowing out the commands.__

__ The same that I would have done, as I saw the new recruits take off jogging towards the field. From sun up till sundown the same commands kept being called out. The lights over at the gym seemed to be on almost twenty four seven and the few times that I saw Eddie he looked worn out tired and haggard. A few times he saw me looking through the cell bars and waved._ When a visitor had been announced I was surprised more like astonished when Abe Mazur came strolling in._

_"Belikov." Abe said airily. "You are guardian Dimitri Belikov, are you not?" He asked again as I got up from the cot and walked closer towards the bars._

_"I am and you must be the infamous Zmey." I said narrowly, recognizing the old buzzard on the spot. "What brings you here?"_

_"My daughter, concern for my daughter and her safety and I have been informed your the man who tracked her down the last time._

_Not really following where he was going with all this I shook my head, and looked at him. He couldn't be talking about Rose she didn't even know who her father was, the princess her father was Eric Dragomir. The only person I had searched for was Rose when both the princess and her took off to Spokane Washington. Then everything all at once hit me like a freight train. "What day is this?" I demanded with real fear clutching in my heart, as I ticked off the number of days that I had been here. _

_"It's Thursday...I don't see …...No I mean what is today's date?" I asked cutting him off. _

_"Thursday May six." Abe replied not understanding the importance. Looking around I hadn't noticed any guards guarding my cell. Running back over to my cot and looking out through the window everyone was gathered in the courtyard square. It happened with everything that had been going on and trying to win my freedom back the queen had left for Germany and something had happened just as my grandmother had warned._

_Climbing down from my cot I glared at Abe, dreading whatever he was about to say._

_"Rose Hathaway is your daughter." I replied sourly. _

_"Very perceptive of you Mr. Belikov and she is missing. The queen's plane was seen going down in Ykpaiha Ukraine." Abe eyes glittered with uncertainty pausing long enough to get the desired affect._

_"Strigoi's." I replied raking my hands fervently through my hair. I started pacing feeling like a caged animal just waiting to pounce. _

_"And since our families goes back as far as it does. I'm in this unique position to ask you for a favor." Abe said clearing his throat. It was very clear by his demeanor and posture that Abe wasn't the kind of man who went around asking for favors or help and by the glaring coming from his eyes he hated being here asking me._

_"They don't call you the serpent for nothing and our families have been at odds for quite sometime." I added dryly, I could just picture the princess with Sonya and Boris. They both had plans for the lone Dragomir ensuring their succession into power. My feelings was still jumbled up for Rose. I still didn't know really how I felt about her, but I didn't want to see her hurt or harmed in anyway. Rose was the only person who understood me and after everything that I had done to her she still seemed to care. _

"_That maybe true about our families, but I have been keeping tabs on my little girl for quite sometime Belikov. So when my daughter went to __Baia, Siberia just to go looking for you. I knew there was something going on between the two of you. So don't bother denying it. Now she's the one in trouble and your going to help unless rotting in this cell is more appealing. I can make it where you never see daylight again. And that's not even a fraction of what I can do." Abe vowed. Nodding to his guardian's who accompanied him into the cell one of the guardian's dangled the keys in front of me. The man wore a crooked grin he had to be just a couple years younger then me but with a bad since of humor. As he dangled the keys once more so that they would make a jingling type of noise._

"_I'm going to need a plane and a few of my friends. More then likely Sonya and Boris are holding Rose and the queen someplace remote and they will be heavily guarded. I'm good but I'll need a few of my friends watching my back. If there is any chance of getting them out alive. The man who was holding the keys opened the cell._

"_Tony is the plane already fueled up?" Abe asked pointing to the guardian that was standing in the back. He seemed younger then the others,his piercing blue eyes was cold and hollow. He had seen allot of action for his age as though he had been born on some battle field or fought in some war. He had stringy blond hair and there was some freckling on his pale skin. The granite chiseled face showed no emotion what so ever making him look even more cold and deadly. Tony was a mercenary, he had to be a contract hired help trained killer to meet Abe's needs. _

"_Yes sir the plane is on standby at the airfield. Our men are standing ready waiting for you to give the order." Tony said with an official trained voice. Looking around one last time I didn't know what to think of the company that I would be keeping for the next few days. _

"_There all killers Mr. Belikov and they very good at what they do. _Some over others like my good friend Tony here enjoys what he does._ " Abe replied with a deadpan face._

"_Good because the kind of help that I'm going to be needing. How soon can we get airborne?" Leaving the queens jail without her permission was something to worry about, but under the circumstances I didn't think she would mind as I followed Abe and the other guardian's out._

_Stopping at my quarters and grabbing some clothes, weapons, first aid kits and a few other things. I tossed them into the duffel bag as well as a few of my books. Grabbing the phone I called a few of my friends who would be meeting me in Kyiv it was just a couple of cities away from where the queen's plane went down at._

_When we left my quarters a limo was waiting for us. When I climb into the back seat there was a small petite blond hair human woman with brown eyes. Dressed in a gray and black collard woman's business suit. Her outfit costs more then what I made in a years time. Her soft shoulder length blond hair was pulled back into a tight french braid, A long golden cross was strung around her neck and nervously she grasped it as I climb in. This woman whoever she was was all business. She had files on her lap and seemed to be Abe's personal assistant. Taking one look at me I swear her jaws tighten into a deeper frown and those big brown eyes of hers scowled back at me._

_ She had a golden tattoo of a Lilly on her lower left cheek. She wasn't Dhampir so it couldn't be __molnija marks on her. When Abe climb in he sensed the tension between the two of us and started laughing. _

_"Mr. Belikov I like you to meet Ms. Sydney Sage. She happens to be a good friend of Rose and I thought she would make a wonderful asset to the team. Considering Sydney here can get access to most classified document and files that even the queen herself can't get clearance on. Ms. Sage is an Alchemist and she is the person to get any and all Intel that we may need.  
><em>

_Abe said looking rather pleased with himself. Extending my hand towards Sydney she just rolled her eyes giving me the brush off as well as the cold shoulder, but instead she handed me the files._

_"_Please to make your acquaintances." I said dryly, then opening the manilla envelope looking over the wreckage of the plane.__

_"_Let's get one thing straight Dimitri I'm here to help Rose." She said icily pausing for a minute. "You don't mind if I call you Dimitri do you?" When I shook my head she took a deep breath. __

_"_When you look at the photograph what do you see?" She asked sitting back into her seat while I thumb through the various pages of written documents as well as photographs until I came across the one with the picture of the plane. The right side of the wing looked as though something had used it as target practice bullet holes peppered the wing itself, until the wing had sheered off into fragments.__

_"_Bullet holes but at that high altitude that would be impossible." I said looking over every inch of the plane, until I seen the gray duck tape.__

_"_You see it to don't you?" Sydney asked watching me closely.__

_"_It's a homemade dirty bomb." I replied. "And over here." I said showing the picture back at Sydney. "Is the detonator.__

_"_Precisely whoever planted it didn't intend on killing the passengers, they detonated the bomb just outside of Germany bringing the plane down into the Ukraine. They never intended the queen making it to the peace talks. __

_"_How long ago did this happen?" I asked knowing to find any of the passengers alive that timing was of the essence.__

_"_There's been allot of chatter in the wire. The Queen took off ahead of schedule three days ago. Those photo's came to me just yesterday." Sydney explained looking uncertain for the first time since I climb into the limo. She looked genuinely concerned and somewhat fearfully. "I know it seems a little crazy to be fond of a creature of the night, but well Rose has made a lasting impression." Sydney said looking out the window. Knowing how she felt I couldn't have agreed more with her. "That's Rose for you." I replied softly.__

__When we got to the airstrip Abe's jet was waiting grabbing my bag, we all boarded the small air craft. Letting out a nervous breath the side loading doors closed. I couldn't help but worry about the queen, the princess and everyone else who had been on the plane. From the looks of the photographs the damages done to the plane wasn't that bad. I just hope the Strigoi's who had taken everyone from the plane hadn't killed everyone or awaken them. __

__Strapping down in my seat and placing my bag next to me in the empty seat I looked at the map of the rough terrain of the Russian, Ukraine border studding every inch until I had the map almost memorized. Then looking over the other documents. I pin pointed each city, town and village trying to get an idea of where Boris and Sonya would take their prisoners. Pulling out a pad of paper and writing down the twelve royal family names along with all the guardian that I knew of as well as the queen's royal guardian's.__

__ I tried doing the mathematics of the likely spots of where the Strigoi's would stash everyone. There was just to many possibilities as for answers and clues. I wouldn't get any further information until we landed. Abe wasn't the only one who had a steady reliable source to go to, to get information from. Most of my past and those of my charges was hidden and so was the line of work that I was in. __


	9. Crash Site

_ _Ivan Zeklos was a good friend of mine in high school I had been off duty when he had been killed. The Zeklos family was one of mystery allot of high tech super spy kind of thing. They made it habit to keep tabs on the Strigoi's that populated the area here. I have always believed that Ivan's death wasn't an accident he was murdered plain and simply. It wouldn't have happen if I had been the one guarding him that fateful day. __

__His family was to close to getting dirt on one of the more prominent royal families in the area which lead to Ivan's down fall. I learned allot from Ivan's dad handling explosives to firing sniper shooting rifles to making silent kills without raising suspicion. Ivan and I was close almost like brothers and on more then one occasion we went on covert ops together with a newly formed pack.__

__ We always kept Jesse in the dark. He had a way of blabbering about the things that we didn't want him to know about and the element of surprise was key to our success. Poor Howard was always running interference distracting Jesse from myself, Ivan and the others. Closing my eyes my dream world open up to the bridge, it was after my body was falling from the bridge. Just after Rose had stake me. __

_"_I will always love you "Her words was ringing loudly in my ears as the sound of air drowned out everything else as the loud roaring wind rushed through my ears from the fall. For the briefest of seconds right before my body slammed into the icy cold waters below. I saw Rose climbing back onto the railing as though she was going to jump. __

__"That's what I was suppose to say," My Strigoi mind repeated once more. I just couldn't force the words from my lips. I knew she wanted to hear those words, and I prided myself for not lying about something so serious as my lack of feeling for her. The Dimitri, Rose wanted was taking from the caves of St. Vladamir's. I knew the monstrous part of me couldn't love her, know matter how hard that I tried.__

__Dimitri...Dimitri... Mr. Belikov you have an important phone call.__

__Opening my eyes Sydney Sage was holding my cellphone. Looking over at my duffel bag it had been unzipped the crazy blond went through my stuff.__

__Taking the phone from Sydney and glaring at she caught the hint that I didn't appreciate her going through my things. __

_"_Dimitri here." I said into the receiver just to see Sydney raising her eyebrow back at me. "Damn nosy woman." I scoffed back at her. __

_"_Okay." Lev and I have been checking out the plane. Sorry old buddy but we beat you to it first." Dennis said on the other end. "I thought we finished with this kind of work years ago. What happened to you saying something about early retirement?"__

__Chuckling into the phone and remembering the last conversation that I had with Lev, ___Artur___ and Dennis brought back some old memories."Yeah that's what I thought too, until the Strigoi's took down our plane and the queen in it. Tell me about the crash site did it look like anyone didn't make it? Any blood trails or anything? Were there any bodies?"__

_"_Yeah there was a few." Dennis replied. "Um hold on a minute and I'll tell you who." In the back ground I could hear Dennis moving around. The wind had picked up. I thought I had heard Lev's voice but I wasn't too sure.__

_"_Okay the picture id's matches up to the bodies, but you'll have to make a positive id when you get here.__

_"_That's fine Dennis, just tell me what you have so far." I repeated and getting looks from both Sydney and Abe who had taken a seat in front of mine, but was turned around facing me.__

__Okay we have a guardian named Grant...huh the next one is ___Daniel___ to old to be a student but diffidently Moroi. Here's another Moroi his name is__ _Ambrose, but he's pretty beaten up I don't think he died as a result of the crash. The last one is a female guardian." While I waited to find out the name of the female guardian my hand cupped the phone even harder it couldn't be Rose...it just couldn't be._

_Dimitri are you still there?" Dennis asked on the end._

_"Yeah what the name of the female guardian?" I asked and Abe whispered something to Tony that I didn't catch._

_"Her name is Celeste. Was she someone you knew Dimitri?" Dennis asked I breath a sigh of relief. Shaking my head at Abe so he would know that it wasn't Rose, he visibly relaxed._

_"_Yeah she was a hell of a guardian over at St. Vladamir's but I didn't know her that well. Just her reputation.__

_"_Well that's all we have for now, we'll see you soon." Dennis said then hanging up the phone.__

_"_It was Celeste?" Abe asked sounding rather quiet as though he knew her. "Janine will be heart broken." He mumbled getting up. "Janine told Celeste's mother that she would look after her so she won't take the news well. __

_"_When Sydney glared at me I felt a since of amusement come to life. It seemed Mrs. full of answers didn't have the answers this time around.__

_"_Okay Dimitri spill who was that you was talking too? And how did they get to the plane crash site so quickly?" Sydney demanded tapping her fingers impatiently on the seat.__

__Getting up from the seat and zipping my bag closed, I flashed a half smile. "Guardian's secret...besides you have clearance figure it out." I replied leaving the seat and going to the mini bar. Thankfully Abe kept the fridge stocked. I was so hungry at this point I was willing to eat the sloop the guardian's back at the queen's jail called food. Seeing the meat lovers sub sandwiches shoved in the back I grabbed three of them. Along with a bottle of water wolfing down every tomato and lettuce there was. __

__With my hunger temporarily on hold. I made my way to the bathroom getting cleaned up. My face was haggard looking from lack of sleep and worrying. I also needed a shave the stubble wiry whiskers were surfacing, as I rub my hand along the jawline. I had been wearing the same stinking jail clothes for almost a week. Pulling on a pair of clean black denim Wrangler's and a gray and white stripped cotton collard shirt. I almost felt human. __

__Taking my hair and brushing it out and braiding it with a dark brown leather strap and splashing my aftershave on I felt almost presentable. Nothing a hot shower wouldn't fix. Going back to my seat, my thoughts rested on the Princess. Was Rose keeping her safe? What about the queen, were the Strigoi's torturing her.__

__ What about the royal families was anyone dead because I hadn't gotten to them in time. So many thoughts flashed into my mind. Biting down hard on my bottom lip I looked out the window of the aircraft. When the brakes made the screeching sounds as the landing gears touched down on the tarmac. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, knowing that sooner rather then latter I would be on the Strigoi's trail. __

_"_Okay Belikov this is your show what next?" Abe said as our plane was coming to a stop.__

_"_Welcome to Kyiv." I replied dryly. "Now I'll introduces you to a few of my friends." Not waiting to see the hesitation on the old man's face as the side bordering doors opened. I walked out of the gate leaving everyone to follow after me. Tamara was standing by the departure gate wearing her black long leather jacket underneath she had on a black cotton, silver trimmed shirt. Tamara was about the same age as Rose and hot by any guys standards. But her idea of fun didn't match most guys, she loved hunting Strigoi's. With her hands stuffed into her back jean pockets. __

__Tamara was pulling off the bad girl image real well, but Rose had her beat in that department. Lev was wearing a straight forward smile, from rounding up our old gang. Clasping me in a brotherly hug and steering me towards Dennis. We had our share of problems in the past, just go figure we both took a liking to the same girl. __

_"_I don't believe it. I don't believe it." Tamara exclaimed giving me a hug. "Belikov your finally home.__

_"_So who is she?" Dennis smirked back towards me. "Because I figured the only way you would comeback home was either in a body bag or because of some dame." When Abe cleared his throat our little happy reunion died quickly, just for Dennis, Tamara, and Lev to glare at him.__

_"_So what are you doing hanging around the snake for?" Lev said stiffly not taking his eyes away from Abe. Tony must have thought Lev and everyone else was a threat because he and the other guardian's who accompanied Abe moved to protect him. If I didn't do something quick there was going to be a blood bath right here in the airport and we hadn't even came across any Strigoi's yet.__

_"_Settle down everyone. I'm with Mr.__ _Mazur to help him get his daughter back." I replied trying to derail this whole explosives confrontation before somebody got hurt_**_._**

_"_Whose his daughter another cheat right off the old man's block." Tamara asked glaring daggers back at Abe who held his ground.__

_"_I'm called allot things but a cheat I am not and I don't like that tone of your voice girly." Abe said smoothly his eyes narrowing on her, but seeming to be unimpressed. "My daughter's name is Rosemarie Hathaway." Abe said sounding more serious and those who knew him would say he sounded just as deadly.__

__Lev started laughing hard. One of those side, gut splitting laughter of his, as though Abe had told the joke of the year. Then Tamara and Dennis joined him and I couldn't help cracking a smile myself.__

_"_Coming from you old man that's real funny. Rose Hathaway? Not a chance in hell." Lev snickered out. "I met Rose last year and there is no way she could be your daughter." Lev said smiling again.__

_"_I'm afraid so." I said stopping the laughter. "Rose is his daughter, I'm guessing Zmey, that even Rose doesn't even know it yet? Does she? Because if she did, she would have said something to me." I explained knowingly, Rose didn't have a clue and we both knew it. "The only time your name popped up was when she spoke of you running her out of Baia, very fatherly of you don't you think?"__

__Abe face harden even more into a scowl and his hands clinched into tight fists. Which at this point I no longer cared. The turf between us was now well matched and if Abe thought, him and his goons bothered me in the slightest. Then they was in for a big disappointment. Because know matter how hard I tried I just didn't care. Rose's father or not I would just as soon kill the man then have to look at him.__

__You no nothing about it Belikov." Abe said stepping forward almost challenging. "You have no clue what happen between Rose's mother and I."__

_"_Sure I do." Letting the chilly ice of a smile grace my face. "Your a Moroi and you had your way with a Dhampir female. It just so happens that Dhampir female was Rose's mother. You got her pregnant and just like all other royal Moroi male men, you left her that about sums it don't you think?" I asked coldly my eyes narrowing into slits looking back into his beady brown eyes.__

__Sensing in the next couple of seconds that Abe and I was going to go at it. Sydney wedge herself in between us. Abe was breathing hard as though I had belted him one.__

_"_You two need to just cool it. This isn't what were here for." Sydney said glaring between the two of us. Laying one hand on my chest and the other on Abe we both back off a few minutes later.__

__When _Artur_ came in his eyes lite up right away. Swinging the keys back and forth in his hand, he looked Sydney over. He was always the ladies man and there was never a time when he didn't feel he couldn't flirt. __

_"_Sydney Sage may I introduce Dennis, Lev, this little gal who has saved my ass more time then I can count. Tamara and over here is Artur." Bowing as though Artur had been doing it for centuries he kissed Sydney hand. She sharply glared at him as though she was going to smack him one. Chuckling I swung my bag over my shoulder. "Don't worry Artur, Sydney here doesn't like me either." I replied. Following Lev out the door Artur showed us to the white SUV. Being the first one to climb in I sat in the passenger seat across from the Dennis. Looking shocked when Artur tossed him the keys Dennis started the van after everyone climb in.__

__Looking out at the sky with sun going down Dennis glanced briefly my way.__

_"_Were going hunting... aren't we?" Lev said with a knowing grin.__

_"_Not just hunting fellows were going to bag ourselves a couple of Strigoi's." I replied tightly.__

__Rubbing his jaw Dennis pulled out of the parking lot of the airport with precise determination glinting in his eyes. "To the crash site it is." He said with a fading grin. __


	10. Soulless

__It had been awhile since I had enjoyed a good sunset the ray of colors that splashed across the sky. Hues of pinks mingled in with bright oranges and reds. Violet shades of purples was contrasting with the darken blues that was only getting darker. Chasing away the other colors as the sky continually kept growing darker. Setting the stage of the evilness that would soon come out of the shadows to play. __

_"_This wasn't part of the deal." Abe said looking thoughtfully out towards the window of the SUV. __

_"_What bothers you most old man knowing your going to be so close to Strigoi's or the idea of actually getting your hands dirty?" I asked starring out of the windshield, watching the last traces of fading light. __

_"_Your suppose to find her...your suppose to bring her back." Abe snapped out from behind.__

_"_Is that why you think I came old man? Because if that's what you think then your a bigger fool then I thought you were." I replied coldly. "I didn't come here for Rose. I came for Princess Dragomir and the queen and all the other royal families. My priorities for Rose just happens to be at the bottom of the totem pole. She's a guardian, she knew what the hell she signed up for."I growled out.__

_"_The both of you need to knock it off already. We'll find Rose... and Dimitri you should know by now that we'll find the queen and the princess. So either fight nicely or shut the hell up." Lev said sounding menacing, just like me he was getting fed up with the petty bickering that was going on between Abe and myself. His idea of fighting nicely ended where one of us was face down in the gutter somewhere, which was fine by me. __

_"_So Zmey have you had anyone killed lately, because they couldn't pay for the blood whores that you buy and trade for. Or are you still in the business for the slavery market and guns?" I mean I know you have a long reach with the law but...Tamara's voice drifted off.__

_"_Tamara that's enough." Artur scowled her. I'm sure the snake here didn't order the death of your parents.__

_"_No just somebody on his payroll at the police force." Tamara said mockingly back.__

_"_Little girl having people killed is not my style, besides money can't be made when my clients or customers ends up dead." Abe's deadpan voice didn't have the desired affect that he wanted and the SUV grew quiet once more. __

__The faded green sign saying welcome to ___Ykpaiha came into view as Dennis pulled the SUV unto the graveled dirt road. It had been quite sometime since we had seen another set of headlights on the barren road. The farming fields itself was desolate just a few lazy cows roamed about the fields with just a handful of horses. Houses as well as people hadn't been spotted for miles. The next dirt road that Dennis pulled up to, ahead of us was towering trees that were mangled. Branches and the stump had been burned into cinders and parched the ground below._

_ Deep gouging groves tore up the dirt pastured fields. Large clumps of earthy mud was raised up from the serene pastures. Debris from the plane's wreckage was everywhere from parts of the sheered off wing. Getting the SUV as close as Dennis could, myself and everyone else got out. _

_Carrying the flashlights and tucking my stake into the sheath at the side of my waist. I walked up to the ruminates of the plane. Shards of glass litter the grassy turf, looking closer at the wing my jaw tightened when I saw the jagged nails, bolts embedded into the aluminum surface of the wing. Instead of using explosives they had used over the counter hardware._

_"It was a homemade bomb Dimitri, the nails and bolts took out the right engine when the bomb exploded. Thank god the pilot landed the plane here in the field. If it was any closer to ___Kyiv, we would be looking for bodies in the ocean. Bending down and feeling the softness of the dirt, it should be easy to find tracks. The ground was soft and moist, the Strigoi had to be somewhere close by to choose this spot for the plane to come down. They chose this site for a reason.__

_"_Artur did you bring any coms, so we can keep in radio contact?__

__The back portion of the SUV was opened and he came carrying a bag out to us. Abe and his fellow guardian's surrounded myself, Lev, Dennis, Tamara. Sydney holding her purse got out of the SUV to join us.__

_"_You picked a hell of a time to bring a human." I said looking back at Abe. With her high heel pumps on Sydney just wasn't dressed for this she was dressed for a fashion show, she would only slow us down. __

__Artur handed us each a com, then he handed stakes to Dennis, Lev, Tamara, Abe and his guardians. Then finally Sydney who just held the stake looking at it confoundedly, then back at me.__

_"_Give it back." I said glaring at her. "You might hurt yourself with it or god forbid one of us.__

_"_Mr. Belikov...It's Dimitri." I said cutting her off. Sydney looked impatiently at Abe.__

_"_Fine ...Dimitri...I may not have any experience with stakes...but I have all the weapons that I need in this purse." She said tapping the leather bag. "Which is more then I can say about your caveman barbaric tactic's ."__

__Snorting rather loudly I cracked another half smile. "S...u..r..e..your going to beat them to death with a designer purse. Killer weapon." Looking at everyone else who began snickering. It was time to get serious. " I want sweeping patterns all across the fields here. Look for trails anything out of the ordinary. If it don't look right, feel right radio it in. Does everyone got that and if you come across something don't play hero call it in. Is that understood." When everyone nodded there heads we moved out. "Abe since you brought little Mrs. Answers here. She's your responsibility." I said sounding more cold and harsh then I meant, but for some reason I couldn't stop myself as I glared hard at Sydney. "Remember if you see a Strigoi." I said shaking my finger at her. "Just remember to swing your purse." I threw over my shoulder leaving the odd pair.__

_"_You would have thought this guy was a saint by the way Rose went on and on about him. He's nothing more than a pompous ass." Sydney said sounding bitterly. Turning my attention to the wreckage of the plane and walking in the damp clump of earth. I followed every point of where the plane first crashed landed, from where the earth was first tore up. There was so many foot prints in the dirt, that trailed in different directions from the wide spread panic. From those who was on the plane to really pin point, which were the passengers and those belonging to Strigoi's. About an hour and half later Tamara's voice came through on the com snapping me out of my solitude.__

_"_Dimitri...I think I may have found something. You better get over here."__

_"_Give me your location." I replied back into the mic trying to pin point her where about's. __

_"_I'm due East about fifty clicks from the wreckage in the wooded treeline area." Her anxious voice breathe back into the com. Taking off running in the direction that she gave me. _"_Did you get that Dennis... Lev." I barked into the headset running jaggedly towards the treeline. My breath was coming into quick spurts as I raced towards Tamara.__ _"_Yeah we got that Dimitri, we're working our way back towards you." Lev replied.____

_ "_If Tamara found something then I don't want her alone or vulnerable. So instead of working your way back towards me get to Tamara." I relayed back into the com. There was no telling what she may have stumbled upon. As the light from my flashlight bounced off the ground. I could see in the distance the others as their flashlights did the same. By the time I had gotten there, Tamara looked more than please with herself. __

_"_Here." Tamara said waving her knife around. On the tip covered in blood was a torn piece of fabric. The red silk and the the small emblems of the partial crest with the royal seals from court didn't stretch the imagination of who the material belong to. It was as though the queen herself was helping us. __

__When Abe and his guardian's caught up with us Abe looked at the same material on Tamara's knife that I was. Looking over at Sydney she pale considerably and looked as though she was going to be sick.__

_"_The most likely place they would have taken the queen from here would be at the monastery caves ran by the local monks." Sydney explained taking out what looked like a palm pilot out of her purse. Bringing up the GPA navigator, she nodded her head. "It would make since for the Strigoi's to take them there. One it's remote setting not to many travelers can surprise them, two only a few handful of Moroi monks runs the place.__

_"_And last but not least it's close by they wouldn't have to worry about anyone looking for them." I finished cutting her off. How many royal families lives in this area or within the city?" I asked taking a closer look at the tracking device.__

_"_Well at least three that I know of." Abe spoke up, rubbing his wiry whiskers he looked thoughtful. "You don't think the Strigoi's are foolish enough to try and black mail the families do you?"__

_"_Not black mail." I said shaking my head in frustration walking away from the group expelling a deep breath."There putting bits and pieces of my plan into motion." __

_"_And what plan would that be Dimitri." Sydney demanded her piercing brown eyes darkening even more in the contrasting moonlight, making them look more black then brown.__

_"_Level the playing field, by either turning the royal families that would, willing be awakened or kill them. __

_"What are you leaving out Belikov?" Abe demanded. "There's something your not telling us." Abe being too perceptive for his own good just fueled the fires that already was coursing through me the old man didn't miss a beat as he studied me. _

_"_I couldn't tell them why they wanted the royal families. More importantly I couldn't even begin to tell Abe why they wanted his daughter. If the old man only knew of my plans from when I had been a Strigoi he would kill me himself. Yeah there sure as hell was allot that I was leaving out, me being a traitor was one of them.__

__"_Then we better get a move on before they kill my daughter because of you." Abe said tightly realizing that i wasn't going to answer him, he passed me as he went back to the SUV.___

_"_Don't worry about it man there's nothing you could have done about what you was." Lev said hitting my arm, as we all climb in. The drive into town was met with a deafening silence by all of us. When we got checked into the motel and was settling in for the remainder of the night, food and sleep was the issue. Climbing into the shower letting the hot water beat down on my back. The hellish nightmare vision came as I fell into the corner wrapping my arms around my knee's, letting the hot blasting water spray hit me full force in the face. __

_"_You do realize Belikov this is the Badica family were talking about." Boris said smiling as he circled around Robin. His hand stroking and caressing her cheek. Whimpering and trying to pull away from him the tears poured down her bruised battered face. From us both taking turns with her. Robins dress had been torn almost to the her hips and was dirty, the tattered material laid limply around her and in several pieces, scattered on the floor. The ropes that was used tying her to the chair dug deeply into her skin. The gag that had been tied around her mouth prevented her from even making muffled sounds. Day's without blood or even water Robin's voice cracked when Boris continued to rub her cheek.__

__Boris needed to learn his place which was under my command. Snarling in rage and slamming my fist into his nose, he shrank back from me. "Do you honestly think I care who the Badica's are?" I growled hissing back at him. Needing to remind Boris of the order of things my fangs bits sharply into his neck. His blood was putrid but this wasn't about hunger as it was dominance. Taking the mouth full of his rancid blood and spitting it back into his face. I hovered over him while his head was turned to the side in submission and wiping the vile black substance from his face. Towering over him I couldn't stop laughing at his cowardice and weakness my voice cold and emotionless. When my hands grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt, Boris flinched back when I brought him nose to nose at eye level with me.__

_"_Question me again and I'll do allot worse then just tear a few layers of your skin off." Throwing him into the wall and wiping his fowl blood off of me. I turned smiled down at Robin my newest toy, my newest prey. Taking the gag off my smile widen as I undid the ropes the rush of excitement growing rapidly. Giving Robin a head start to run it was time for my fun with her to begin and she didn't disappoint as she ran towards the door. My Strigoi speed was to fast for her when my hands wrapped around her hair jerking her head back towards me. __

_"_Get your hands off of my daughter." Marcella pleaded, her startling blue eyes begging at first to Boris then to me. The young girl was no more then seventeen that I held, she was a little spit fire like Rose she was hitting my shoulders with her doubled up fists.__

_"_Please." Robin screamed out. "Let me go. __

__Boris tend to the mother I don't really care what you do to her, just give her the option of turning...and if she won't be awaken." Turning to Anthony my face was cold and dark as he caught my meaning. "Kill her make sure her loving husband Anthony here watches." Wrapping my hands around Robins waist and throwing her over my shoulders she was kicking and hit at me. Where I headed off to the nearest room to be undisturbed.__

__There screams echoed into my head as the cold spraying water snapped me out of the gruesome flash back. __

_ _Climbing out of the tub and bending over the toilette, everything that had been in my stomach came flying out of my mouth.__

__Turning the royal families or killing them off one Moroi at a time. Was how we were going to get succession of the throne, to get control over Queen Tatiana.__

_ _In my absence Boris was taking over picking up right where I had left off. Only instead of going after the families one at a time he brought down a whole damn plane full of royals.__

__Throwing on a black short sleeve collard shirt on and a pair of dark denim blue jeans, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Sleep wasn't going to come easy and I was tired of the same dreams and the same visions.__

_"_Where are you going Dimitri?" Sydney asked as I step out of the motel passing her in the hallway of the stairwell.__

_"_There's a local pub not to far from here. Why you feel up to getting some coffee?"__

_"_Sure I love some but you still haven't told me where you going?" She said tapping my bag.__

__Holding the door open for her, she followed me to the SUV that was parked in the parking lot. Throwing my duffel bag into the back seat Sydney climb in.__

_"_Just for coffee." I replied getting in. "So how did you meet up with Rose?" The pub was just down the road but I had plans of my own that Mrs. answers had ruined by tagging along.__

__Letting out a nervous chuckle I could tell that it wasn't just me Sydney didn't like. She seemed uncomfortable being around all Dhampir's and Moroi's. "I first learned about Rose when she came to Baia looking for you." Sydney replied courtly moving her burnett hair from her brown eyes.__

__ "Then I heard back from Rose after she helped Victor to escape. I knew it was just a matter of time that I would be getting another phone call from her saying your soul had been restored. I didn't believe her." Sydney looked back at me guilt flashing on her face from having doubted Rose. When we pulled into the pub my mind was running in circles. When I climbed out of the SUV the air was caught somewhere between my chest and throat. Grabbing Sydney elbow she jumped and her eyes grew wide in alarm. __

__"Wait a minute did you just say Rose helped Victor to escape. Why?" I demanded squeezing her arm a little tighter. Jerking her arm out of grasp Sydney eyes harden and her lips press down into a frown. Rubbing the cross that hung around her neck, nervously she shuffled away from me.__

__'"To save you. To change you back to this." Sydney said pointing at me. "Not that it wasn't a lost cause anyways. I mean sure you don't go around killing the innocents anymore but your just as soulless, then if you were still a Strigoi." She snapped back walking to the door of the pub going in. __


	11. Morse Code

__Looking down at my watch and back at the nighttime sky, sunrise was just a couple hours away when I should head out to the monastery. I needed to get my head into the game and off of Rose. It was difficult enough trying to come up with a plan to rescue Lissa, but images of Rose going to Tarasov and setting the man free who had tortured Lissa into healing him was just to much. Going into the pub a few people were there, the place was quiet for the grave yard shift. Outside of only a handful of people were there. I took a seat at the booth that Sydney was at when the hostess came over.__

_"_Coffee please." I said looking back at her, then over towards Sydney.__

_"_I'll have the same." She said sounding more relaxed by seeing the human hostess, she was roughly the same age as Sydney. The drawn in shapes around her face and the grumbled she made, when she left us made it clear she couldn't wait for her shift to be over.__

_"_So you think I'm beyond redemption, way past forgiveness for all the things that I have done?" I asked casually meeting Sydney's cryptic brown eyes.__

_"_I said you are soulless, not hopeless. If anything god teaches us that there is forgiveness in all creatures. Besides it really doesn't matter what I think." Sydney explained then fingering the napkin, when the hostess came back over carrying our coffee's. Which I readily accepted, the strong smelling caffeine was the boost of energy I needed. Blowing the steam lightly from her cup and taking a sip Sydney looked at me closely. __

__"Rose went through hell trying to change you back. If you could have seen her I mean really just seen her you wouldn't have to even ask about Tarasov. I'm not fond of any darken creatures of the night. I mean you all are an abomination against man and god." Sydney said sourly, then looking up as though she had offended me.__

__ "Rose on the other hand, has made me see she's not really like all the monster's and demons that I have been warned and taught about. She makes it easy to accept your kind." She said sounding adamant as though her and Rose were very close friends. I also didn't miss the protective nature in Sydney's voice. __

__"What she was willing to go through for you, leaving so much behind, all the sacrifices she made.__

_"_You sound like you admire her." I said with amusement hinting in my voice which caused Sydney to blush and let out a nervous laugh.__

_"_I suppose I do. Being out there, fighting the good fight for what you believe in, protecting those that you love. I mean when I was with Rose...I had seen more action and excitement then most of my alchemist friends has in their entire lives. __

_"_You make it sound like you lived in a convent." I said jokingly, but her serious expression on her face made the chuckle die quickly. __

_"_Go ahead and make jokes and call being an alchemist whatever you like, but I have been learning about your kind and cleaning up after your peoples messes as far back as I can remember. Downing the last of her coffee Sydney stood up as though she was ready to leave. __

__"I don't recommend you going to the monastery alone." She said knowingly looking back at the SUV. "Unless your plan is to be captured, the monastery is a cave, where the rules of day and night don't apply because of the lack of sunlight." __

__Biting hard on the inside wall of my cheek because Sydney knew what I was planning all along irritated me. Fishing the bills out of my pocket and throwing them on the table I drove her back to the motel. She was right it would be a suicide run if I went in alone, besides we still didn't have a plan.__

_"_Do you think you can get blue prints of the cave or some kind of layout for us. Reaching into her purse Sydney gave a full face smile handing over the folded papers. __

__"Goodnight Dimitri." She said entering into her room. __

__Opening the folded up papers and laying them down on the bed I thumb through the phone book that was on the nightstand. Coming up with the local maps to the monastery and tearing out the pages. Then laying them beside the blue prints that Sydney provided. I dug around into my duffel bag pulling out the large note book pad and jotting down some notes when Dennis and Lev came into the room.__

_"_I figured you would still be up." Dennis said pulling up a chair and looking over the layout of the maps and blue prints that both Sydney and myself put together. __

_"_That's our disadvantage right there." Lev said pointing to all the different exists to the cave. "By the time we have gotten in they can take the royal families out, before we have a chance to get to them.__

_"_Which is why we have to collapse the tunnels." I replied back looking at the list of army gear phone numbers.__

_"_Your talking about precision controlled bombing that takes months of planning." Dennis huffed out. __

_"_True but if anyone can do it the three of us can. Ivan's dad trained us well enough and we've done this on shorter notice without all of the information that we have now." I replied. Taking a deep breathing Lev shook his head. "I don't think so man how are we suppose to get our hands on that kind of heavy artillery, that's allot of fire power Dimitri.__

_"_Then maybe I can be of service." Abe said walking into the room opening up his cell phone. He keyed in some numbers before the phone had a chance to ring, he offered it to me but I quickly handed it to Lev who pressed even more on the bed looking even closer to the maps. When Lev was finished talking he handed the phone back to Abe who spoke quickly in Turkish into the phone then hung it up.__

_"_Everything that you have requested will be here within the hour." Abe said lightly his brown eyes twinkling in delight.__

__Turing my head to the side I looked more at him, chewing on my bottom lip I took a deep breath.__

_"_Your men needs to be here, here and here." I said pointing at the maps. "While the four of us moves in to set the charges. They need to be covering our backs, the last thing we need is for the Strigoi's to get the upper hand by knowing we're there.__

_"_As long as you and your men don't screw up Belikov. Then they won't know we're there." Tony said sounding confident. Taking the knife from my duffel bag and holding it between my thumb and index finger. I threw it so fast that it sailed into the air, buzzing a single strand of hair in front of Tony's nose. __

_"_I have bled with these guys which is more then I can say for you." I added with as much venom into my voice that I could glaring back at his nonchalant face. "So if I need to worry about anyone screwing up, it damn sure is you." Pulling the knife out of the wall and moving to throw it back at me. I moved with lightening speed, pulling my stake from waist just as he threw it. Spinning around in a defense posturing move, I caught the handle of the knife while it was soaring in the air. Pressing the sharp point of my stake into Tony's throat I was ready to shove it through when Dennis pulled me back.__

__'He's not worth it." Lev said disgustedly pushing me further back away from Tony.__

_"_Tell him that." I growled back my eye hardening from the mocking look on his face. "I need people I can trust old man and this...guy is a joke how do I know he won't try and stake one of us when our backs are turned?"__

_"_Because Mr. Belikov he won't be coming with us...but Abe...I mean _Mazur." Tony said exasperatedly his face for the first time showing real emotion other then the one he wore seconds before._

_"You will wait at the plane for my return Tony, that will be all." Abe said dismissively "Mark please escort Mr. Williams back to the plane." Abe said levelly then turning back towards me. "Now where would you like for my men to be stationed?"_

_We was all in the middle of going through the plan, covering every detail there was to cover and second guessing everything that could possibly go wrong when the Sydney came into the room._

"_There's someone here to see you Lev." She said softly, judging by the way she shyly came into the room Sydney was nervous of interrupting us. Rubbing my head wearily we had gone of the plan as best as we could. "It's time, Sydney I want you to stay here...Ooh no you don't I'm going to." She said tapping me hard on the chest. _

_"This is part of my job, cleaning up after you. If I know you Belikov which I'm pretty sure that I do by now, your going to make one hell of a mess for me to clean up." Sydney said glowering at me._

_ "Fine just stay close to the old man, everybody else move out." When we got to the SUV I climbed into the driver's seat, while everyone got in. Looking into the back rear view mirror. Lev was hunched over going through the large massive box that contained the irregular large amount of plastic explosives and threading the copper wire into the detonators._

"_It has a tricky timed detonator, so once you place it and turn it on, get the hell out just in case._

"_What are the guns for?" I asked over my shoulder spying the three fifty seven mags._

"_What do you think there for my boy? They hurt like a bitch." Abe said with a sickening grin. "And will slow anything down that get's in our way." _

_The adrenaline rush filled the SUV. Dennis, Lev, Tamara looked somber as they kept going over the plan over and over again, making sure they had everything right. Sydney looked nervous and scared as hell. Abe was wearing his poker face, I couldn't decide at the moment where his head was at. His guardians appeared calm and relaxed as though, they couldn't wait to make the Strigoi kill. As for myself apprehension grew tightening in my stomach the closer we got, everything could blow up in our faces. I had done everything I knew to do to help ensure everyone's safety, but regardless of how much planning I did. I wasn't god and I couldn't ensure the outcome._

_The sun was at the highest point of the day and Abe was already looking uncomfortable from the sun and the heat that it brought. The tiny beads of sweat dripped from his brow as he wiped it off with the sleeve of his jacket, but the old goat was a testament for his feeling towards Rose. When we pulled unto the beaten path of the monastery my hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter._

"_Dennis pass those com's around." I said seeing the large rocky face of the mountain coming into view. When I pulled the van over Dennis handed me both my own set of charges into a duffel bag along with the com. Shoving the gun into my back waist of my jeans, I looked at everyone around me as though I was seeing them for the last time._

_ "_You know the drill. You all should know this place as much as I do and where your positions are, so lets move out. Abe if you don't think you can handle the sun, then stay put." Again he wiped his brows with the back of his sleeve, his face looking more like a cooked lobster. __

__"I can manage." He argued climbing out and squinting his eyes from the sun. The front part of the monastery reminded me of a church or cathedral that you would expect to find in a dessert. If anything it looked like a building structure, until the closer you got to it. The building was attached to the mountain itself. The brown rocky surface camouflaged itself from the road. The monks had meant to remain hidden to close themselves off from the outside world. Heading around the sides and back of the mountain took time as I hiked my way down the worn beaten dirt trail. __

__"From here on out go into radio silence, the Strigoi's hearing is phenomenal. So don't break silence unless your under attack." I muffled into the mic. __

__We had the advantage for now with the sun beating down on our backs. There wasn't any way Strigoi's couldn't leave the dwelling from inside the mountain. They would be trapped, coming upon the first part of the open exist. Pavel followed close behind watching his footing as we went inside, placing my finger over mouth he nodded in response and kept his gray eyes focused in front of me. The tunnel itself was dark and we had to blindly slide our hands along the walls of the mountain, the darkness surrounded us about halfway through from the entrance of the tunnel. The scurrying sounds of rats or mice in the tunnel echoed and bounced off the walls along with the sound of winds howling as it blew into the opening. When we had gotten far enough into the mountain I felt blindly into my bag until my hand closed over the small pocket size flash light. __

__The first point of the tunnel seemed abandon if you tuned out the sounds of the wildlife. Holding the flashlight into my mouth and setting the charges on the rocky cold surface of the basin. We moved deeper into the tunnel stopping every so often rigging another charge. When the last of the charges had been set we was about to turn around and head out of the tunnel. When a couple of Strigoi's who was patrolling turned our way. With the flashlight pocketed a few seconds later they walked slowly by not noticing us. My heart was hammering, holding my breath, I was sure they had spotted us. When no attack came in the dark both Pavel and I moved forward once we was certain they had passed by. Blindly we moved back towards the direction from which we had come from. __

_ _It wasn't until we reached the opening of the tunnel that I released the breath that I had been holding. When I looked at Pavel he was having the same reaction as I was and pointed for us to move onto the next tunnel. Hiking further down the mountain. We both put on our harness and pulled out the rappelling ropes. Locking the carabiners into place, I rappelled first down the mound of the mountain side. Swinging my body until I made it into the second juncture of the tunnel. Holding the line a couple of minutes later Pavel swung towards me. Where I held his line firmly around both my hands and wrists, until I could grasp a hold of his legs. __

__Just like in the first tunnel it was the blind leading the blind. Because we was lower in the mountain the air was colder much colder. The temperatures had dropped considerably the further and deeper we went. I could swear I was hearing voices looming ahead of us, but every where I strained my eyes only darkness engulfed us.__

_"_Is her transformation complete?" The cold distant voice asked, somewhere I had heard that voice before. I knew that voice and I stopped where we stood.__

_"_Take her to the feeder. The poor girl is so hoped out on endorphins, that she won't won't mind." The voice was so cold and detached it sent chills right through me. The evil hiss of her laughter made me want to cringe back, and turned my blood cold. It was Sonya Karp. Tapping morse code into the mic, my heart followed the same rhythm with every tap, praying at the same time that no one could hear me as I did so. Then all hell broke loose from the vibrations of the explosions and screams that echoed off the mountain caverns.__


	12. Sonya Karp

__A hot rain of dust, blew over us as the mountain was being lite up from explosions. Just as one explosion would stop another would start. Hailing down large and small rocks, and clumps of everything else. The ground vibrated and shuddered so strongly that I had to grasp the mountain wall just to keep from toppling over. Reaching into my bag and grabbing a handful of flares, I past half of them to Pavel. Snapping the long sticks that was painted red, fiery sparks shot out at the one end. A smokey trail slowly emerged filling the whole tunnel from both the flares and the steady pounding explosions that was going off.__

_"_Now what?" Yelled Pavel when he threw down the last flare.__

_"_You have to ask." I yelled back over my shoulder, taking off into a dead run from where I heard the voices coming from, just a few moments before. __

_"_Dennis...Lev...Tamara?" I called out into the mic pulling my stake from my side pushing deeper into the tunnel. "Old man any one there?"__

_"_I'm reading you loud and clear Dimitri...everyone is heading in your direction." Dennis replied through the statical com that was cracking with life of it's own, from how deep we were. "Just save us some party favors." Tamara said in a serious tone.__

__Before I had a chance to reply back Strigoi's looking for an exist, to many to start counting came rushing towards us. Pulling out the gun from my waist, Pavel behind me was already firing his and using his stake. Emptying the clip of my own gun on every Strigoi that I saw. It was do or die time as my stake slammed into the wall of the Strigoi's chest, throwing the useless gun on the ground. __

__Abe was right it did slow the Strigoi's down, just not for long. Stepping out of the deadly reach of claws and spinning around driving my stake into another chest. The Strigoi howled out when the staked was shoved even deeper into his chest with a quick jerk of my wrist. From the fiery lights of the flares his red rimmed eyes faded before his body started to drop to the ground. Using the staked Strigoi for support and leaning down slightly I was able to bring up my left leg up for a head kick catching the other Strigoi by surprise. When both of my fist and stake shot out hitting her with a right to her stomach the Strigoi doubled over. Bringing my left up the stake slide across her face, it left a deep gouging gash as it sliced into her flesh. The skin bubbled up as it slowly burned away from her face, slipping to the floor as though aid had caused the burn.__

_"_You must be Dimitri." The she demon cackled in rage. Once upon a time this Dhampir female would have been consider beautiful, if you didn't notice the eyes or the chuck of meat of her face that was missing.__

_"_Nice to know that I'm famous." I snorted circling around her. "You on the other hand I haven't had the pleasure."__

_"_Your too late you know." She hissed lunging to slash her claws into my chest just for me to sidestep them and bring my back forearm up which she dodged.__

_"_Do you hear that? I asked raking my stake into her side, she howled out in agony , but quickly darted out of my path before I could shove the stake in. "Those screams says I'm right on time." I glared back.__

_"_You can't stop what we did and now most of the royals are on our side. Your to late." she repeated again__

_"_That maybe true." I replied tightly lunging for her again only this time slamming my stake into her chest. "But at least they'll be one less Strigoi to worry about." Just as I had bit out the words, I pulled my stake from her crumpling body. When I looked back I saw Dennis And Tamara was taking out the last of the Strigoi's that had came our way. A few seconds latter Sydney came in with Abe, the smearing of blood and dirt on his cheek said he had seen just as much as action as Pavel and I.__

__Not wasting any time with idle chit chat we ran down through the tunnels splitting off into groups among the chaos. The deeper we went someone had restored electricity that ran through the place. Loud echoing screams of several people calling out for help bounced off the walls around us. Mingled in with despairing cries of agony from those who were trapped and hurt. Many of the tunnels that Pavel and I saw were blocked off from the crumbling walls and what was once a ceiling.__

__The first chamber that we finally came across housed some of the Royal who had been chained. The chamber itself looked like a primal mid evil torture room. Along the walls with their feet suspended in the air and their wrist tightly bound in Iron chains along each side of their heads. Was several members of the royal families and sitting in chairs was even more. What look like some form of raking device was on the other side of the chamber. __

__It held Christian as though he was laying down but his body was suspended in air. The ropes held his hands and bite deeply into his wrists pointing him in one direction. Then more ropes was used facing to his feet tied around his ankles and attached to some kind of cranking device. His body was completely stretched out like a tighten bow. Being pulled from two different different directions. Blood caked around his mouth as he struggled to breath from the position he was in.__

_"_Pavel you get the ones on the wall." I said sharply running towards Christian. Throwing my duffel bag on the ground I looked at the locking device of the crank and rolled the large wheel, that gave the ropes enough slack. That his body was being slowly lowered to the ground. Hand over hand as the wheel turned Christian moaned out in pain when his back touch the dirt of the floor. His piercing icy blue eyes was glazed over in pain. Running over towards my duffel bag and grabbing the bottles of water. I carried it back over supporting his head while he drank thirstily from it. __

_"_Where the princess Christian? Have you seen her?" I demanded feeling that time had ran out.__

__Before he had a chance to speak his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Behind me I could hear someone shouting it had sounded like Adrian.__

__I'm in here...Adrian...Adrian." I yelled out following the sounds from his voice. His voice sounded weak as it cracked. Belikov...I'm in here." The sound of his voice loomed, bouncing along the walls as I left the chamber to enter into a smaller looking one.__

__Adrian was sitting in a chair but this wasn't any ordinary chair. A thick looking piece of wood was centered over his chest and another down by in between his knee caps and the calves of his legs. The closer I came toward him I realized the chair it self had lots and lots of spikes. Towards the side of the chair was a cranking device that pulled his body even more into the spikes. Even his arms and hand was tied down to the spikes. Blood was slowly pouring out of his body. __

__It's not as comfortable as it looks." Adrian said grimacing in pain. Releasing the tension in the crank and untying the ropes around his arms and legs I help pulled Adrian to his feet his arm drape weakly around my neck.__

_"_Adrian where Princess Vasilisa...where's the queen?" __

__Laughing loudly Adrian's head rolled back to my shoulders with a twisted smile. The dirt, sweat and blood coated his face, but the cold smile was one that couldn't be missed.__

_"_Before the bombing, I'm not to sure as to the when part, but the queen is no more...those bastards changed her. Queen Tatiana is Strigoi now." Adrian chuckled out.__

_"_And your cousin the princess...I asked my heart slamming hard into my chest. I could scarcely breath, the queen what did that mean to our people.__

__When the explosion started they came and took her ….I don't know where Lissa is Dimitri. I just know they are gone." Adrian held onto me as best as he could, without blood he couldn't heal himself. I carried him back into the larger chamber where Christian was. __

_"_I know water isn't near as good as a feeder is, but I promise I'll be back. I need to search the other chambers of the mountain. Maybe I can find more survivors.__

_"_You do that Belikov." Adrian said lifting his hand drinking greedily from the two litter.__

__'Dimitri any word yet on my daughter?" Abe asked when he had helped Jesse down from the wall. Pavel was removing__ the chains from around _Ralf's wrists._

_"_I'm afraid not. I found Adrian in a chamber not to far from here, maybe Rose is one just like he was. __

_"_Then I'm going with you." The look on his Abe face said he wasn't a man to mess with right now. I had know doubts in my mind that he wouldn't hesitate in using the gun that was holstered to his shoulders. Looking back at Sydney and they others they was helping with the other royal families.__

_"_Fine I'm not going to waste anymore time arguing about it." I replied courtly leaving the chamber. "We have bigger much bigger problems to deal with now."__

_"_Such as?" Abe asked keeping up with me as the tunnel branched off.__

_"_The Queen she's been turned." I replied sourly just I had planned to do myself from when I was Strigoi. Boris had carried it out in a more timely fashion then I had. The timing couldn't have been any worse with the peace talks happening in Germany.__

_"_My god." Abe Breath out we stumbled upon two more chambers but they were empty. Just as we was about to turn back Abe spotted another just a few feet away. Cautiously we entered and finding three Strigoi's. Rushing into the room the way we did, I pulled the stake from my waist. Abe for good measures pulled his gun aiming for the head knowing the head shot wouldn't make the kill, but it slowed the Strigoi down long enough for me to shove the stake into her heart and again with the same with the other two. With Abe's help it almost felt as though I had been cheating because of how fast they were dying off. Just as I was about to see what the Strigoi's was so hell bent in protecting Sonya Karp came out of the shadows. Her eyes widen with recognition as she saw me. In her arms was Lissa and Sonya hands was wrapped securely around her throat. __

__Willing to snap the fragile bones in her neck if I attempted to come any closer. On the wall, secured in chains was Mia. She had more bite marks covering her body, then I had seen in awhile from when I was a Strigoi. Her eyes was glazed over while her head rolled to the side staring unseeingly at anyone who may have tried to come into the room.__

_"_Dimitri what a nice surprise." Sonya cooed out. She hadn't changed much, she was as much a raven of beauty from the last time I had seen her. __

__The tight fitted jeans hung shapely at her waist and the emerald green dress blouse that was now dusty from the explosion pulled out the dark color of her hair. Riveting scarlet crimson red blood moistened her lips, glancing over it was Mia's blood.__

_"_You know I won't let you leave here alive with Vasilisa." I snarled rabidly out taking another step forward. Sonya's hand tighten even more around the princess neck stopping me in my tracks.__

_"_I can smell the stink right on you Dimitri...and it smells like a soul. How did you manage to pull that off.__

_"_Sonya." I growled taking another step forward. "If you kill the princess you won't leave here alive let her go."__

_"_And if you come any closer I'll turn her right before your very eyes." Sonya said coldly back. Her voice was so monstrous I didn't doubt for a second that she wouldn't do it. After all Sonya was a woman who didn't make threats. __


	13. Playing Hero

_"_Your not walking out of this room." I said narrowing my eyes on her.__

_"_And you like playing the martyr of a hero. Damsel's in distress that sort of thing." Sonya purred out almost affectionately but her voice remaining just as cold and sharp as ice. "Your living up to your reputation." __

_"_Let her go Sonya and I'll let you leave unharmed." I bargained this feisty red headed raven always cared more about self preservation, then beating the odds. But the odd twinkle in her glowing red eyes said she had another plan and letting Lissa go really wasn't one of them.__

_"_Do you remember what it was like Dimka the taste of royal blood. Mmm-mmm." Sonya asked taking one hand away from Lissa's throat. Just to use the sharp tipped points of her claw like fingernails as a knife. The small surgical cut was right over Lissa's jugular and was bleeding, not hard to cost the princess her life. But we both knew Sonya could go deeper before I could do anything about it . Again I went to move forward but the cold glint in her rimmed eyes stopped me. Lifting her free arm Sonya licked the blood that flowed and coated at her fingers, slowly savoring each and every precious drop.__

__ "Do you remember Dimka the way it made you feel? The power how it coursed through your veins. The head rush of taking a life as their essence flowed through you, making you even stronger." Sonya said looking more wild and excited at the same time. "Of course you do." She said with a widening smiling, suckling on her fingertips. __

_"_So who turned her?" I asked no longer looking at Lissa or the blood, I couldn't allow myself to remember, because there was parts of me that still wanted that life. Still craved it, especial when I thought of Rose. Her blood was calling out to me like a beacon. Haunting my dreams as the memory of her essence flowing through me tortured my waking state from the things that I had done to her. Her blood filling my mouth satisfying a hunger that no one else could, when it had came to the long list of my victims. The taste and texture of her was intoxicating, heavenly by any Strigoi's standards. That even now at times I craved that part of her. __

_"_So you heard about the Queen." She said with a gentle knowing cackle of cold amusement. The soft parting of her lips showed the pearly white tips of her fangs. __

_"_Was it you or Boris which one of you did it.__

_"_You should know by now Boris is nothing more then a foot solider and even then he's not very good at following orders, unlike you...you was so very good Dimitri. You could have it all back. Be just as powerful as you once was."__

__Shaking my head and taking several deep breathes I back away from her even more.__

_"_Where's my daughter?" Abe demanded. I had almost forgotten he was in the room, the temptation was so ungodly strong that my head was still reeling.__

_"_He means Rose...Rose Hathaway?" I said clearing my throat looking steadily back at Sonya, with her keen hearing even though I had my guardian's mask chiseled into place I knew she had picked up on the hammering of my heart as it race wildly into my chest. __

_"_Being made to suffer I'm afraid...she was on our number one priority list just as much as the queen was...you didn't turn her because if you did I'll...Pipe down old man." Sonya barked out giving him the cold icy stare of death. But Abe kept his poker face on and his eyes didn't waver. If this had been a staring match of death Abe surely would have won. __

__His hand twitched nervous as though he was ready to pull the stake from his side. His other hand trembled as though he was ready to use the gun that he had been holding. Abe wasn't about to back down there was nothing Sonya had to bargain with, when it came to Abe. Unlike me where mere seconds, I was tempted beyond all reason and even now I could feel the thirst of freedom. __

_"_That little blood whore, no offense Dimitri but some of our Strigoi friends are not so forgiving over your treachery of killing Galina. Boris has her and well you know how he can be." When Lissa started struggling in Sonya arms my face harden back on Sonya, they had done all this or at least most of it to get back at me. The princess, Rose and god only knew who else. __

_"_I assure you she won't be turned or killed anytime soon, Boris has been having way to much fun with her, right along with the other friends." Sonya said smirking to an enraged Abe whose hand shook even more. Shaking my head no at him and taking the gun away, I thought the old man was going to kill Sonya on the spot.__

__The idea of Rose being kept by Boris after all the times him and I had hunted together, preyed and feed together made my blood run cold. __

_"_But since you like being the hero so much, your going to have to earn the tittle this time around Dimitri. Either by killing me or saving the princess the choice is yours." Sonya cooed out before I could do anything, Sonya took her sharp claw like fingernails and raked them hard and deep into Lissa throat. She didn't even have a chance to try and stop her or fight back. When she threw her down to the ground, taking off into a dead run and jumping into the air landing several feet from behind us Sonya raced out of the room disappearing back into the shadows. I had caught Lissa before her body could hit the floor. Her eyes grew frighteningly wide as blood gushed out from the severed flesh staining both me and the ground as I cup her neck staunching the flow of blood.__

_"_Princess you have to heal yourself." I said nervously the cracking of her pale amber lips and the dryness of her tongue. Lissa hadn't fed or had anything to eat or drink in days. She was severely dehydrated, Lissa wouldn't be able to heal herself unless she had blood. Everyone who was Moroi had been cut off from everything just to be pushed into willingly being awakened. Mia's limp body that Abe was taking down from the wall was proof of that. Just how many of the other royal's had willing turned. __

__Taking my other hand and turning my wrist towards her face I pressed the exposed skin firmly to her lips.__

_"_You know what needs to happen princess please." I reasoned into her startling emeralds just to feel a few seconds latter what I hadn't felt since Nathan had bitten me. The sharp pin pricks of two fangs as they dug deeply into my flesh filling Lissa with blood, my blood. Her hands grasp my wrist hard holding it into place while she took long nourishing swallows. Drinking greedily, her pasty pale face was slowly regaining some color and when I lifted my hand from her neck I could see the torn pieces of her flesh, where blood had been flowing out pulling together stretching the skin as the wounds started healing. __

_"_No more." Lissa choked out shoving my hand away, black dot jumped around in my vision as the endorphins kicked in. Making my head feel heavy, the rush was so strong that my body sagged backwards. While the endorphins went into effect making all the muscles in my body relax. __

__Lissa threw her arms around me, burying her head deeper into my shoulder. "I knew you would come. I kept telling Rose to hold on...she was so brave. No matter what they did to her they couldn't break her and they tried. I told her that you was coming...but she wouldn't give in no matter how much they tortured her or the vile things that they did to her. Rose wouldn't let them awaken her...she just wouldn't." Lissa said crying into deep long sobs. "I told her that you was coming." she repeated over and over. __

__While the world spun around me, I did my best to hold onto her. At the same time knowing that I needed to get the princess and the others to safety.__

_"_Old man get Dennis." I said drunkenly.__

__With Mia flung over his shoulder Abe was certainly stronger then he looked.__

_"_Come along princess it's not safe for you to be here." Abe said encouragingly and grabbing Lissa by the elbow leading her out of the chamber. So this was what it had felt like when I had bitten Rose my brain reasoned. The high and the affects of the endorphins was over so whelming to the point that I just wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep it off.__

__When Abe returned it was clear by Dennis face that he had taken control of the situation along with Lev. Whose voice I could hear giving commands to Abe's guardian's in removing the royal families from the mountain over the com. Taking one look at my wrist Dennis stooped down and helped pull me to my feet.__

_"_That's alright old buddy I got you." He said pulling me from the room. "This is where Elvis leaves the building.__

_"_But we...check all...I mumbled out moving my hand airily towards the other chambers.__

_"_And you like to brag on how well you can hold your liqueur and you get all tanked out after the second round. One little bite from the princess and your gone." Dennis chuckled out. "We already searched the other chambers there's no one else here."__

__"Good." I nodded my head back and forth liking the sensation of just doing so and seeing the ground meet up towards the walls. Dennis laughed even harder. "The next time some chick needs blood call for someone else, this is so not you."__

_"_We need to exvac...uate...I ssh..I shmean evacuate." __

_"_Give it a rest Dimitri your not making any since." Dennis laughed again. The words was all jumbled up as my mind was spinning wildly out of control. Lissa had taken more then I though she had. Now I understood why Mia looked so out of it and they say a Strigoi's bite is worse. Now I understood why.__

__When we got into the larger chamber Tamara was helping the royal families.__

_"_Blow the fountain to get south...Catching Adrian eye he cracked a grin as though I had said something funny. Stooping down despite the pain he had been in, his injuries was was starting to heal.__

_"_Let me get this straight you want them to blow the mountain?" Nodding my head Adrian seemed to understand. "With us all inside." Again I nodded my head.__

_"_That won't be necessary, I'm an earth user." The young kid said stubbornly. "I...I just didn't want to say anything before, not with them around.__

_"_What's your name?" Abe asked gently not wanting to scare the kid.__

_"_Brett Ozera...I'm Christian's cousin we was suppose to be visiting Aunt Tash when all of this happened. He had light sandy blond hair and diffidently the Ozera icy blue eyes ...I'm pretty strong just tell me what you want moved." Lev took a hold of Brett by the shoulder, guiding him towards the far end of room by the wall, where Christian had been racked. __

_"Right here." Lev said pointing to the wall. "On other side of this mountain is our SUV waiting to take everyone here to safety. We just need this wall cleared out of the way." For the briefest of seconds the wall started cracking. The earth surface of the wall started churning over and over. Swirling as the dirt and mounds of clay started folding in on itself pushing the wall further and further back creating a hole. The dirt surface of the wall was collecting rocks, dirt and clay spinning faster and faster pushing the wall even further and further backwards growing larger in size. The ground rumbled and vibrated seemly to come to life._

_A vortex of wind from the spinning mounds of earth started blowing around Brett's face as he kept pushing the wall backwards and steadily stepping further and further into the newly built tunnel. The further he pushed and walked through the new tunnel it just continued to build, when he disappeared from sight. Abe, Dennis, Lev, Tamara and Sydney helped gather the others into lines walking them through the newly formed tunnel._

_Looking over at Christian he looked peaceful, sleeping but with the bruising on his body and face he was anything but peaceful he was unconscious. Looking over at Mia she was so out of it. That she must have been the one that I heard Sonya talking about, being hopped up on endorphins. Here I had nothing more then a single bite from a Moroi so much for being a badass I thought dizzily._

_"Dimitri...Dimitri." Dennis said looking down at me. Not everyone is going to fit into the SUV. Those who can't walk and are real bad off is going into the SUV and those that can walk will be trailing behind. Looking over at both Mia and Christian I pointed to them first. _

_Without saying a word Dennis went over and picking up Christian and practically dragging him from the chamber. Shortly latter Lev came in and grabbed Mia carrying her as though she weigh know more the a sack of potatoes. Doing my best to get my feet to move under me. I stumbled and fell a few times just to see both Lev and Dennis reaching towards me and supporting my weight_

_ _The back of the SUV was open and as many of the wounded injured royal's sat or laid in the front and all the way into the back. Sydney was at the drivers seat and I was placed in the back. The last thing I remember seeing was the ceiling and the princess smiling face when my eyes snapped shut.__

_The dream world was blissfully dark until the nightmares came Rose had that far off spacy look to her. I had just gotten done feeding from her. The blood was coating my lips as i savored every drop. Her skin was smooth and soft as silk the heat poured off of her, she was cradle into my arms. "Galina's not going to wait forever Rose, you will have to decide if you are going to be awaken willing or if your going to die." My voice lacked all the warmth and was just as cold. The Strigoi in me was tired of waiting just as much as Galina was._

_"Then I rather die." Her voice slurred out. "I told you I won't be turned and you'll have no choice but...There is a third option." I said coldly cutting her off._

_"What your planning to let me go?" She whispered out as my hands played willfully into her hair. Letting the silky strands slip and fall from my fingers  
><em>

_"No we past that stage along time ago, besides you've made too many enemies, that's no longer an option._

_"Sounds like I still only have two choices and the first one has been marked off the list." She said dreamily and snuggled even more into me._

_Letting out a long deep breath I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Wrong if you haven't made a decision on your own to willing turn, then I'll awaken you. It would be so much better if you would chose it, instead of me forcing you to do it, but I'll do it Rose if I have to. _

_When I opened my eyes the surroundings around me, were lavish and lush, the fine royal navy blue heavy drapes hung on the windows with black satin trim. The large canopy bed was centered in the middle of the room. Fine rich mahogany and oak furnishing decorated the walls. From the wall cabinet to the dressers painted in a black satiny gloss finish. Rich dark maple wood floors covered the long columns of flooring. Either I had died and gone to heaven or I was in someones exclusive estate._

_"I thought you would never wake up." Vasilisa said peering out of the window. "You've been asleep for hours."_

_"We can't be here." I said sitting up knowing the Strigoi's who got away would be looking for us."We have to go into hiding they'll...Dennis and Abe has already gotten that covered." She said sounding somber and you won't believe where we are." She added quietly._

_" The way you speak Vasilisa, you make it sound like your going to a funeral." Looking up and seeing the man rise from the chair. I had to do a double take, it was impossible he couldn't really be here._

_"What the hell is he doing here?" I growled out jumping off the bed to protect the princess._

_Why saving what's left of the royal family of course?" He said with a chilling smile, the arching of his eye brow with amusement said I should take the princess and run."And helping you to play hero another day. You are planning to go after her aren't you?" He asked with a knowing smile. "You are planning on saving our queen?" His words stopped me cold as I grabbed the princess hand, ready take her away from him._

_"And why would you want to help us Victor? When you have spent so many years, doing more harm then good." I asked my eyes narrowing back at him. The very sight of the man who had done so much to the Princess and Rose should be hung out to dry, killed in the very spot where he stood._

_"Because." Victor said smirking back. "I always repay my debts and it just so happens, I have a rather large one to whom you call Rose._


	14. The Endorphin Affect

__"Letting go of the princess hand I tore after him and Victor hastily moved away , but not before I had a chance to grab him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him hard into the wall. My fist landed hard into his jaw, then my left followed suit slamming just as hard into the other side.__

_"Dimitri no...stop it...Dimitri." The princess said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from him_

_"That's right, let's just pretend just how eloquent and noble you are and just not over looked the fact that you tortured Vasilisa or had your own daughter awakened just to free yourself from jail. Princess we can't trust him." I argued glaring at Victor even more ready to finish what I had started. Looking down at the princess her emeralds flashed with fear not from Victor but from me._

_"For now we're safe where else could we have gone? Back to court or what about at some motel. You tell me Dimitri because I sure as hell would like to know where were we suppose to go?" Vasilisa said nervously and scared. Letting go of my arm she walked back over to Victor and pulled him away from the wall. Shyly she reached up to touch his face and he turned her wrist over kissing the front part of her hand._

_"I...I could heal you." She said looking into his eyes beseechingly._

_Wiping the blood away from his lip Victor went back to the table grabbing his scotch and taking a long drink. "I had that coming." He said breathing raggedly looking back at me. "And this." He gestured with his hand. "Was well deserved after what I did to Natalie."_

_As my fingers comb through my hair, I was more tired and exhausted then I had been in years. I had enough on my plate just having to deal with Sonya and Boris. I didn't need to worry about Victor as well._

_"The bathroom is over there." Victor said pointing towards the small alcove that stretched around the corner. His jaded green eyes flashed with uncertainty as the doubts crossed into my face and hardening me even more. The old tike was getting a real kick out of the situation. "Along with fresh clothes. As for trust well what choice do you really have...but don't take my word for it...call home Dimitri. Someone with the name of Yeva sent me. Otherwise how else do you think I even found you."_

_Crossing the room Victor walked towards me. His eyes watching me wearily the closer that he got. In his one hand he was holding his crystal goblet of scotch. The brown liquid swirled in the glass. In his other out stretched hand that moved towards me was a cordless phone._

_"For now the phone isn't being traced but afterwords we can't risk it. Call home Dimitri and find out the truth for yourself." Taking the phone, Victor left the room leaving me and Lissa._

_Raising the phone up and keying in the number of home the line rang twice._

_" Дмитрий (Dimitri)." Grandmother's voice rang out over the line._

_"Бабушка мне сказали, чтобы позвонить домой.(Grandmother I was told to call home)." I replied looking at the princess who took a seat over at the sitting area from where Victor had first been sitting._

_"Димка вам было предположить, чтобы остановить их от получения на плоскости. Ах так это слишком поздно, что теперь ... Этот парень Виктора Я знаю, вы не доверяете ему, но сейчас вы должны ... Если вы надеетесь сохранить Роза и Королева.» (Dimka you was suppose to stop them from getting on the plane. Ahhh well it's to late for that now...This Victor guy I know you don't trust him but for now you must ...if you hope to save Roza and the queen.) As usual grandmother was being cryptic and not telling me much._

_"And just how am I suppose to do that? Haven't you heard almost half of the royal families are Strigoi's?" I bit out angrily, somehow I was suppose to fix this and I didn't even have a clue as to where to start._

_"Вы ... себя использовать, чтобы быть одним из тех вещей, где бы вы пошли дальше? Каким будет ваш следующий шаг?»(You...yourself use to be one of those creatures. Where would you have gone next? What would be your next move?) Grandmother asked but holding firm to not really giving anything away._

_"Встречи на высшем уровне .. Я бы на мирные переговоры.»( The summit..I would be at the peace talks.) I replied into the phone. Closing my eyes and expelling the breath that I was holding. Grandmother was right in order of having a chance in hell of saving the queen I had to think like a Strigoi's again._

_" Теперь вы знаете, как вернуть ее обратно ... Вы знаете, что вам нужно сделать. Я люблю тебя Димка я буду говорить с вами в ближайшее время.»(Now you know how to get her back...you know what you have to do. I love you Dimka. I'll talk to you soon.)Before I had a chance to say anything she hung up and the princess got up from where she had been sitting. The loud screaming coming from several rooms away, had tears pricking in Vasilisa eyes as she dashed to the door._

_"Princess what going?" I asked chasing after her. My own heart rate was speeding up from the loud murderous screams that was bouncing all over the hallways of the estate. They seemed to be coming from everywhere._

_Damn it, not again." Vasilisa cursed out, she was running so fast that the soles of her shoes squeaked on the rich dark maple wood floors. When we enter another hallway off towards the right. Their was another bedroom, Mia was strapped down on the bed. Her hands were tied back towards her sides with silken scarfs. With the amount of care that was taken in restraining her wrists, the silk scarfs still bit into her skin._

_A sheet was tied to the center of her chest all the way down to under the sides of the bed frame. Thrashing wildly, her head rolled from side to side. Sweat beaded up on her forehead slicking her hair limply to the sides. She looked as though she had been running a marathon from the sweat that clung to her skin. The ear splitting piercing scream tore through her. Vasilisa moved swiftly towards her side. Raising her hand and combing the hairs back with her finger that stuck to Mia's face. With a deep concentrated look on the princesses face and the way her eyes glazed over her I knew she was healing her. Mia's body slumped back relaxing from the flowing of spirit that the princess was using._

_"Just one more bite please...I need the bite... just one more bite...Mia begged out pleading at Vasilisa._

_"No honey the endorphins should be out of your system in a few days. Your strong and you can get through this." The princess said gently looking softly back at her._

_When Victor came in with the team of nurses and the doctor, they assembled blood bags and began prepping the IV bags. While the princess stayed and tried comforting Mia._

_"Eddie I need Eddie." Mia cried out searching the room, while the doctor listen to her heart and checked her pupils. "Where's Eddie?" Mia shouted loudly her voice echoing in throughout room._

_"I know you do and I promise he'll be here for you soon." Vasilisa said patting her hand but it was in the look, that went unnoticed by Mia that I had caught. She was lying and I could see it on her face. Eddie wasn't coming, Vasilisa was holding something back something she didn't want Mia to know._

_The nurses shoved the needles into her arm and strung the blood bags on the poles high over head and squeezed the blood. The small line of blood ran quickly into the tubes raced into Mia's veins._

_She was suffering from endorphin withdrawals from being bitten repeatedly several times from several Strigoi's. There was just too many toxins running through her system all at once, that her body couldn't handle the sudden stop of endorphins. With fresh blood cleaning her system. Mia's eyes grew heavy looking more relaxed and peaceful, then when I had first entered with the princess. When I had feed from Rose it had just been me and I only had feed from her once a day._

_However when it came to blood whores, the numbers never mattered. Most of the time the victim wasn't meant to survive. Sonya was deliberately killing Mia she must have defied Soya by refusing to be awakened and was being made an example of. From what Sonya had said about Rose. She would be sharing a similar fate, unless Boris had something else in mind. Biting down hard on the inside wall of my cheek, my hands tighten into fists. Boris better pray that I found Rose alive. Otherwise his death would be slow and painful even if I had to be creative. Stretching Vasilisa got up and walked back toward me, then looking once more sympathetically back at Mia before leaving the room._

_"That's going to happen to Rose." Vasilisa whimpered out, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Swallowing hard and wiping the few straggler tears that pooled into her eyes. "That's only if they don't kill her first. How was I suppose to tell her about Eddie?"_

_"Maybe you should start by telling me." I asked calmly but feeling anything but calm, he was a hell of a good friend, he had his whole life ahead of him. Seeing Lissa shake her head, my mind was already waiting to hear the worst._

_"The queen herself turned him, she awakened Eddie so that he would serve and protect her. Just they way a guardian would, Tatiana was very..very selective most of the royal guardian's have been awakened._

_"Then we'll just have to change them back." I snapped back. Feeling a cold wave of rage more now, that went way deeper then when I had been Strigoi consumed me. It was a cold chilling rage that filled every part of me. The icy fingers of death wormed it's way deeper and deeper into my heart as i imagined what Rose's fate was._

_"Go get cleaned up Dimitri." Vasilisa said laying her hand on my arm. "You should be at your strongest before you leave to go after them." Walking down the hallway, I watched the princess run and throw her arms around Christian who nodded towards me. His eyes meeting mine before he pulled her away._

_Taking the princess advice and getting cleaned up. The hot spraying water did little to change my mood as the soap and shaving cream swirled around the drain. While the tiny beads of water bounced and slid down my skin, my mind drifted to the days ahead of the peace talks and what the queen had planned._

_When I finished I dressed in black from my Wrangler jeans to the black long sleeve black shirt just leaving the first couple of buttons open. Pulling my hair back into a pony tail. I felt Dhampir more then Dhampir. When I went into the bedroom Abe, Dennis, Tamara, Lev, Artur and both Victor and Robert were waiting for me in the sitting area. On the table was a full steak meal with potatoes, gravy, mixed vegetables and a couple of dinner rolls._

_I needed the carbohydrates as well as the protein. There wasn't any telling when I would have my next meal, so I didn't question it. Everyone rose as I came into the sitting area. Pulling out a chair and diving into the food that sat in front of me, I never tasted it, as it went into my mouth. I knew what was on everyone's mind, it was the same thing that was going on in mine. Who all was going._

_Choking down the large piece of steak and chasing it down with, the mashed potatoes I looked into everyone curious faces._

_"We're going to need more explosives and guns. More then likely there will be humans so don't be surprise if they have guns of their own and using them to take us out. Also I wouldn't put it past some of the Alchemist to be looking for us now, along with the local police. With a Strigoi queen we are more then likely to be upgraded as fugitives or the very least criminals. At the peace conference all of our faces will be posted all over the place, just waiting for someone to make an ID on us. So we'll need charmed rings, objects whatever._

_"Whose going Dimitri?" Tamara asked._

_You four, for sure unless one of you wants to back out." I said waving the fork towards my gang._

_"If it means that we can kill us some Strigoi's, then I'm in." Dennis replied_

_"And let you get all the credit?" Tamara said elbowing Dennis hard "I don't think so bud, some of those kills are mine." Artur raised his eyebrow. With him he didn't need to say much for me to know that he was in. Lev gave a court nod, I knew he was in. Looking over at Abe he just shot me a look, that said there would be hell to pay if I didn't include him._

_"Sydney's out." I said rather harshly I couldn't afford to babysit her and I think Abe knew it because he shook his head in agreement. "If you go Abe you need to watch your own back, because your guardians will draw unnecessary attention to us."_

_Victor I would also like you and Robert to go as well. You can never tell when a earth user or a spirit user will come in handy. Those are talents that we strongly need right now in case something goes wrong."_

_'Is this your attempt Dimitri in keeping your enemies close?" Victor asked cracking a small smile. He had it partly right, sure I was interested in keeping both him in Robert close and away from the princess but I had meant what I had said._

_"No this is about staying alive...so take it anyway that you want. Have Robert fuse some stakes with spirit, because if we can get the opportunity to restore the queen or anyone else soul. Then we damn sure will take it."_

_"Anything else that you will need?" Abe asked knowing me all to well._

_"Yeah packs for each of us, that contain food, water, first aid kits. The explosives that were mention already. Ammo and anything else that you would think would be useful in an emergency crises. In my pack include fresh blood with IV equipment._

_"What's that for?" Lev asked, but I only nodded my head. I wasn't about to explain Rose's possible condition. The less that everyone knew about Rose the better._

_"Abe have Sydney pull up satellite images of the embassy of where the summit is being held. Along with blue prints, I want to know that structure like the back of my hand. I want a rough guess of how many people will be there and where the queens quarters will be. Have alias names for us with printed invitations. And if possible where any prisoners might be held in."_

_Looking down at my empty plate I shoved it aside. "Last but not least you'll be working in teams. Dennis you'll be working with Tamara, Lev your with Abe. Artur you'll be with Victor and Robert will be with me. Tamara you work with Abe and Sydney to arrange transportation. I want more then one vehicle this time around. At least three if possible without looking suspicious._

_"Is that it?" Abe asked looking at the group, knowing we all had our work cut out for us I nodding my head. All I could do was sit and wait, and strategize a plan that would help keep us all alive, was going to take sometime. "Yep that's it. Just remember time is a luxury none of us has. So get to work." With everything that need to be said out of the way, everyone got up and slowly left the room._


	15. Havana Vanille

_The balcony was just a few feet away I didn't even know if it was day or night. Everything was just happening so fast that I needed to think and walking the grounds at court had always helped. But I wasn't at court anymore, hell for that matter I didn't know if I could ever go back. So many things had changed, the real question was could they be so easily changed back? Only time would tell. The terrace opened out over a gentle lake, the night time crickets was chirping in harmony making their own musical sounds. Plush green grass on rolling country hill sides stretched as far as the eye could see. The full moons soft glow reflected on the still waters of the lake. Little light shaded lanterns was pushed down into the turf of the grass making long hiking trails along the property. The whining nay sounds coming from the nearby barn suggested horses were close by. Along with the fresh scent of hay floating in the air. A massive estate lay hidden out in farming country, an image I found hard to swallow. _

"_Your weak..and ...pathetic Rose." I snarled out at her glaring at her weakness she had always been so strong in my eyes. But she couldn't even defend herself from a Strigoi that I knew she could have beaten. Nathan was her second ultimate test and just like with me. Rose failed, forgetting every damn lesson that I had taught her. What good would she be in my plans? _

"_You allowed one middle age human to get the drop on you and you couldn't even protect yourself from Nathan." I laughed humorless seeing the blood drain from her face. Rose eyes hung heavy with fear as she backed away from me. She was crying so hard when moments before she looked as though she had a thousand questions that she had wanted to ask me when I stopped her._

"_But I get it now Rose." I sneered back making her flinch, even her was heart beating rapidly loud in her chest. "You could never obey my orders your as useless as the other cows that I feed upon." I laughed mockingly back and slowly stalking her. I could hear the swishing sounds her blood made. While it race into her veins she continued to back away from me. Something my Roza the one that I had trained back at the academy. The mental image of perfection herself would never do. This Roza that stood in front of me was just a cheap carbon copy nothing more then a blood whore for me to toy with. She was nothing like the badass Hathaway that I knew._

_Needing to reconnect with Rose just once more. I had to know before I made any decisions in awaking her, my lips found Rose's. She was soft and gentle the taste of her held all the heat and warmth that my body craved and hungered for. Her hands sought me out pressing inwards against my chest in a longing kind of manner. Something was missing even though I knew she wanted me. I could feel that much in the way her fingertips stroked and dug into my skin. The way she moaned softly into my mouth when my tongue rubbed and slid against hers. Rose was holding back. Which was all the reasons why I decided to wait a little longer._

"_Belikov...earth to Belikov are you in there?" Blinking rapidly I turned and looked at Adrian. He had been trying to get my attention for quit sometime._

"_Yeah what is it?" I barked out still feeling the rage from my vision of Rose._

"_Your still reliving your glory days aren't you?" He asked knowingly. So far Adrian was the first to figure out that I was having flashbacks. Without me having to say anything, damn he could pick up on the smallest things._

"_What is it you want Adrian?" I asked feeling annoyed, every since he became involved with Rose a wall had formed. Any respect that I may have had for him, disappeared the first time I had seen the bite marks on Rose. Just as Adrian had also lost the same respect for me, from doing the same thing._

"_I just had a dream walk with Rose...it was pretty intense." Adrian said looking upset, Boris has a healer, every time she thinks she about to die. Boris orders for her to be healed. She says she can't escape even in death, because there is always the healer to bring her back." Walking onto the terrace Adrian down the glass that he had been holding, throwing it over the railing. He let out a deep breath staring off towards the lake._

"_Has Rose said whether or not she was taken to the same place as the queen or if Boris separated her?_

"_No she keeps describing a house apparently the queen knows your planning on putting together some kind of rescue party. So she separated herself off from Rose._

"_Tell me this Belikov...are you at least going to try and save her or are you just going to try and save the queen and Eddie?" Adrian asked smelling more like a brewery. _

"_Piss off Adrian." I growled out from having my loyalties questioned by him of all people. _

"_I could say the same thing about you. I just want to know are you going to go after her?" He demanded turning to face me now._

"_Yes." I growled out. "I'm going after her for Vasilisa's sake. After all Rose is shadow kissed to her._

"_You make it sound like she has some kind of disease." Adrian snorted pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. _

"_Your time is up." I sneered at him lazily. "When you talk to Rose try and get something useful, like what the house looks like. What she remembers when she was first taking there. Lets just find out if your even capable of being useful." I replied leaving the terrace. The longer I was around him, the more I wanted to break his neck. Leaving the bedroom I crossed the hallway. Before I knew where I was going my hand trembled on Mia's door. She was sleeping but from the looks of it she was in the thick of having a nightmare. _

_Her breathing was labored and head tussled softly back and forth. Walking into the room and shutting the door behind me. I sat along the side of her bed just watching her. Clasping her hand into mine, her skin was sweaty and cold at the same time, but she didn't seem to stir with me being there. I must have sat with her for hours, time seemed to have moved slowly. When she opened her eyes she gave me a weak smile._

"_You thirsty?" I asked picking up a glass of water from the stand and taking it to her. Turning the straw Mia drank greedily, then sagging back down on the bed she pursed her lips together. Her body shook with tremors but she didn't cry out instead she watched me with glassy eyes. _

"_It's my fault Eddie's gone." Mia said weakly and a few tears ran out from the corner of her eyes soaking into the sides of the pillow that was behind her head. _

"_No Mia you can't blame yourself...but it is my fault." She said cutting me off. "He...he stayed trying to protect me." Mia's voice was rising as her face became more and more flushed._

"_That's what guardians are suppose to do, that's their jobs._

"_I should have fought harder...I should have...Mia they were Strigoi's how could you possibly fight them off, even with the element of water. _

_Mia howled out cutting me off. Her glassy eyes pinning me down. "I could have pushed them back, trapping them in water and I didn't." She said shaking head stubbornly and pulling at her wrist that was still being restrained by the scarfs._

"_Mia." I said in my mentoring voice that I had often used on Rose, snapping her out of the slow building hysteria that was creeping up into her voice. "There was nothing, I mean nothing you could have done. They were Strigoi's and to many for you to fight all by yourself." When I looked up, _Vasilisa_ was standing in the doorway watching us._

_Getting up I walked over to the princess knowing she was doing the same as me, checking in on Mia._

"_Those are words that you should have said to Rose." The princess said softly stopping me in my tracks, making me turn to look at her. "Those were words she needed to hear and from all people Dimitri. She needed to hear them from you._

"_Princess the situation was different. What Mia went through was completely different then what Rose allowed me to do to her. The point of the matter is she let me." I replied flatly, feeling the tightening in my stomach. _

"_Abe's looking for you, he's in the main study down the the stairs." Turning swiftly I had made it to the stairwell._

"_Dimitri your right about one thing there was a difference just one. Rose looked past the Strigoi, to her it didn't mater what you were, she loved you anyways both as Dhampir and monster. But she couldn't fight the soulless creature that the Strigoi was now could she? You know the answer to that" She said disappearing from the banister._

_If you have ever seen a war room that was what Victor's study reminded me of when I had entered it. Several large plasma screen televisions was scattered along the east far wall. There was so much computer high tech equipment that it would have made the secret service proud. A large oak wooden table sat center of the room and there were mini lamps off to the sides. Laptop computers sat in front of each black leather swivel seat that was neatly pushed into the large oak round table. Ceramic tiles covered the floors and the room was dimly lite. I felt as though I had stepped into a crime scene investigation television series with all the high tech gadgetry. _

_Pulling a seat out from the table Sydney walked briskly towards me carrying what looked like a thick report folder. Sliding it across the table I caught and open it up, thumbing through the pages of gathered intel. Colored pictures filled it, images of the outside embassy. The guards guarding the gates and the full line of the property. The guards were armed carrying assault riffles. Security was high with paper and thumb print annalists at the gates._

_"Breaking into Fort Knocks is going to be easier then breaking into here." I whistled out slowly. _

_"That's where your wrong Dimitri, Victor has the latest technologies here. This is where I shine." Sydney said smiling back, when she walked her skirt sashay against her legs and her heels made clicking sounds on the ceramic tiles. The dark brown V collard button up shirt brought out her hair. When I looked around the table I saw Adrian smiling admiringly back at her. With some kind of electronic device in her hand. An image of the embassy started forming in real time coming to life. _

_"Why are the red dots moving around in the embassy and outside of the embassy as well?" I asked in awe of all the movement that was circulating around the place. _

_"Those are guards or Strigoi's working for the queen. If you notice there are two sets of dots the blue ones are the guest coming and leaving the embassy for the peace talks. The red dots, well they are under the queen for security purposes." The contrasting amount of red dots were higher, there were more of them then there were of the blue I thought._

_"All of this." I said pointing to the images in front of me. Everything that we are currently seeing is happening now." I asked getting up and walking around the table._

_"Yep this is what is going on right now at the embassy." Sydney explained. "Here at the entrance they are scanning optically for retina eye identification. Queen Tatiana is covering her bases, but we can get around that. Everything is being handled by computer security. When you get there I'll have a small window to over ride the system allowing entrance." Sydney said straighten the hair from eyes then clicking another button._

**"**_We believe the queen is here. At least in the past those were consider to be the royal chambers. She said pointing to the top left side where the balcony was over looking the back section of the embassy royal gardens. _

_If we can get anywhere near the queen, we need a distraction." Lev said bluntly just as shocked by the high security as I was._

"_There are just to many people coming and going to rig any charges from inside. Not all of the Dhampir's and Moroi's will be Strigoi's, despite the queen's best efforts." I said flatly letting my eyes narrow on the large structure._

"_How do we get her out? Is what I would like to know." Artur I asked "I mean look at the place it's a fortress almost and the ground is going to be covered with Strigoi's and guards." He added rubbing his temples as though the very idea was giving him a headache._

"_And they will be resistant to compulsion." Victor added._

"_Which is why your brother is going to restore her there...if she's Moroi again then she won't be so quick to fight us. And if we need an escape route then we can always take her to the roof." I said out loud my mind running a mile a minute over the possible outcome and risks._

"_We'll need a chopper to fly her out of there. You can bet the Strigoi's that will be attending are not going to make this easy on us." Abe supplied his thoughts running the same as mine._

"_I think we should attack the embassy with earth users. You can do allot of damage without hurting anyone. If you keep yourselves hidden well enough. Then you can buy us the time that we need with the queen." I explained seeing the picture forming. "I hate having to use a kid but Victor if your on the inside and Christian's cousin Brett is on the outside. The Strigoi's won't know what hit them until it's too late._

_"_How long will it take to set all of this up." I asked looking back at the structure in complete detail, chewing on the bottom of my lip in deep concentration.__

_"_Well the peace talks isn't for another few days yet. Why do ask you ask?" Abe asked turning his head towards me.__

_"_Because I want all this." I said pointing my finger towards the screen before I looked back at Abe making myself as clear as I could be. "Arranged, detailed and set up before I leave."__

__Sydney stopped typing, everyone's heads turned towards me.__

_"_When are you leaving Dimitri?" Victor asked clearing his throat, asking the damning question.__

_"_As soon as I can. I'm going after Rose. I think I know where Boris is keeping her." I said stoney eye at everyone whose mouths snapped closed.__

_"_Old man I'm going to need that pack that I asked you for earlier. Along with a plane and a car. With that I took the file and all it's contents that had been scattered across the table. Gathering them into the folder and leaving the room. Going up the stairs I saw Christian walking down the hallway. He had his arm wrapped around Brett's shoulder and Tasha was jabbering away. About his enrollment at St. Vladamir's.__

_"_Ooh Dimitri." She called out waving her hands towards me.__

__Stopping on the last stair I turned around. Tasha was wearing her warm smile and fingering the fine strands of her long brown hair. She looked good and it was nice to seeing her smiling. The yellow silk blouse was tucked into her black skirt, showing her curvy waist nicely. The blouse was a low v cut. Catching me appreciating her figure Tasha flushed even more and moistening her suddenly dry pink glossy lips.__

__ "Christian I'll talk to you later." She said breathlessly then walking slowly towards me. __

_"_Talking to me again Tash? Isn't that breaking the royal rules?" I asked shooting her a half smile. She was wearing just the slight scent of Havana Vanille, the soft scent that I could never miss.__

_"_Do you ever think you could ever forgive a fool?" She asked softly. "I would really like to make it up to you. If you would let me. Maybe over some coffee or something?" Tasha asked __


	16. That's Cheating

__Giving Tasha a quick wink and seeing the double doors in front of me. My heart sped up even faster. "I'll think about it Tash." Before she could say anything else I raced outside. The lush gardens of Victor's estate held so much beauty. It was breath taking as I leaned over the railing enjoying the peace and quiet. Even Sonya would admire the fragrances of the blooming flowers and be captivated by the different scents. In all the times that Rose and I had spent at court__, she often wondered if she could settle down to a peaceful quiet life. ____

____With her talents and skills of killing Strigoi's and her hard driven desire to protect Lissa, the peaceful quiet life just wasn't Rose.__ It wasn't very often we had seen real treasures like Victors estate. That was a choice and sacrifice that us Dhampir's had made when we had decided to become guardians. My stomach knotted up and twisted inwards as I thought of Rose being at the mercy of Boris. He had to know that I would be coming for him, as close as he was to Galina. He would chose his stage well, to make damn sure I remembered my treachery in killing her.__

__ Among the Strigoi's it was rumored that him and Galina were involved. While Strigoi's may not be capable of love with the darkness that replaces the souls that we once had. Strong emotions that we carried before was carried over being changed to something more dark, evil and sinister twisted into obsessions. The need for revenge and blood lust from taking away Boris mate, his possession would be strong. It was the reason he had taken Rose in the first place, an eye for eye, a tooth for a tooth. I had taken his woman and now he would make sure I would pay the ultimate price by taking mine or what he thought was mine. As much as I had paraded Rose around at Galina's, it was more then common knowledge what my interests were with her.__

__ Even Galina saw her value and potential. If I could get Rose to willingly be awakened. She would have been a strong ally in bringing down the royals and wiping out the Dragomir linage. However Boris never really saw it that way. He saw Rose as my play toy, something that I could conquer and control. In his mind she only mattered because in my Dhampir life I had loved her. So he viewed her capture as me trying to dominate and posses Rose as I had done with so many of my victims.__

_"_Dimitri I have everything set up and arranged for you." Abe said clearing his voice. "You only have to give the pilot the coordinance of where you want to go. He'll remain at whatever airfield you land on until, you bring Rose safely back. The look in the old man face was sobering, he was placing all his faith in me to do the impossible.__

_"_Know matter how you look at it Abe, me going after Rose is a set up. Sonya is allowing Boris to use Rose as bait, to flush us out of hiding, so they can get to the remaining royal families. I mean hell it's what I would do if I was a Strigoi." I rolled my eyes in disgust, and stood back up straight, so I wasn't looking into the old man's pleading face anymore. I took a deep breath, and pinched my nose; before looking down at the garden, and shaking my head. __

__"I'll call you when I have Rose." I said numbly looking over at Pavel who nodded his head showing me to the car that was waiting out front. Looking behind me and the estate. The knee cap, ball busting mobster waited one second, before taking one small step to the side. "Just get my daughter back." He said evenly. The ride to the airfield was quiet, while I looked through the pages of the folder until I spotted Boris's picture. The more I stared into those cold blooded red eyes of his, they seemed to glow with a life of their own. The airfield surprisingly wasn't as long as I thought it would be, it was on the far north side of Victor's estate. __

__"Lucky bastard." I growled out when my door opened. The jet's engines was roaring with life throwing dust up around the small airstrip. Blades of grass tussled around in response from the pressure the engine motors created. __

_"_Sir where are we heading?" The pilot asked standing by the docking ramps, his flight jacket lapels flapping from the winds from the small engines.__

_"_Novosibirsk... were heading to Novosibirsk ." I yelled back over the loud roaring of the twin motors. Climbing the few steps to the aircraft I took the first seat that I came across. Looking out at the small bay windows, dawn was approaching. From the thick pillowy gray clouds that hung heavy in the early morning light. A storm was coming and more closer to the truth so was my confrontation with Boris.__

__The jet taxied along the runway and the column of tress sped into a single line, faster and faster until we became airborne. The steady humming of the motors from the jet's engines lulled me into a peaceful sleep.__

_"_Do you think about it all? The cabin us.?" Rose asked with her head hung down and her soft chocolate brown hair spilling slightly around her shoulders.__

_"_I hardly think it's appropriate for us to be having this conversation in a church." I replied not really hearing the message that Father Andrew was trying to deliver.__

_"_I love you Dimitri." Rose hissed out raising her head in defiance. While the rest of her body shook slightly as pain and anger welled up inside of her. She was barely holding on by a shred of self control and those threads were snapping one strand at a time. "I won't give up on you." She vowed. __

_"_I gave up on you when you allowed me to do the things that I did." I glared back at her accusingly. "As for love." I laughed out humorlessly catching the watchful eyes of those sitting beside us and several others in the church. "Love fades Rose just like mine has for you." Her face crumpled as the words finally took root hitting far more powerful then anything that I could have said. As though the words themselves were missiles slamming into her heart with razor sharp edges, shredding her world apart. Jerking myself awake as the brakes from the jet touched down on the runway. Regret and pain slammed into my heart. "Why the hell did I say those things to her?" I asked out loudly, but the answers came to quickly. I had wanted to hurt her, more then what I already had. __

__We had landed, beside a secluded airfield, along the tarmac was a black colored Ford Taurus waiting. The driver stepped out when the loading bay doors opened, and the gates were lowered.__

_"_Mr. Belikov." The driver asked when I step down from the loading ramp and started walking towards the car. "Mr. _Mazur has requested that you check the contents in the pack before I take my leave." In his hands he held a military black army pack that could be worn over the shoulders like a back pack._ Inside was a refrigerated pouch, there was several packets of blood with IV tubing's inside of it. Along with blankets, first aid kits, a change of clothes, food,water,disposable cellphones,stakes, guns. The old man had thought of everything even included several surprises that I hadn't counted on.__

_"_Is there anything else that you need?" The driver asked looking at the contents with great interests. I glanced back at him, just as he looked at me. Shaking my head no his shoulders relaxed and he handed me the keys. "Things here are about to heat up and I wouldn't want to hang around if you know what I mean." I replied then climbing into the front seat of the car. Closing the door and starting the car up, it roared to life as I pulled the car away from the airfield and towards the highway. My hand grip the steering wheel even tighter as my foot pressed further down on the gas pedal even more, there wasn't too many place he could hide her. I just hoped my first instincts would be right that Boris would have Rose where it all started at Galina's. __

_Flipping on the eighties radio station a half smile crease my lips. When I thought of all the times Rose had given me hell over my choice in music. Tears for Fears shout, came blaring out over the airwaves._

_**Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without**_  
><em><strong> Come on, I'm talking to you, come on<strong>_  
><em><strong> Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without <strong>_

_**In violent times, you shouldn't have to sell your soul In black and white, they really really ought to know. Those one track minds that took you for a working boy. Kiss them goodbye, you shouldn't have to jump for joy. You shouldn't have to. Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without**_  
><em><strong> Come on, I'm talking to you, come on They gave you life, and in return you gave them hell<strong>_  
><em><strong> As cold as ice, I hope we live to tell the tale.I hope we live to tell the tale<strong>_

_ My smile grew even more. Rose cringed the very first time she heard this song, saying it was crap music. Just as the property line came into sight, _ I pulled over onto the side of the road and reached into my bag pulling out the binoculars and the cellphone._ _

_Entering the numbers into the key pad of the phone. I intently watched through the binoculars for any movement from inside the house. When Nadine's voice purred out into the receiver._

_"Already calling back so soon Boris." She giggled lightly into the phone. Hitting the steering wheel hard I bite my bottom lip tasting blood._

_"Any trouble with our guest?" I growled bitterly making my voice as cold as I could._

_"No...why do you ask...hey wait a minute who is this?" Nadine asked clearly confused. Instead of replying and flipping it shut, I threw the car into drive pressing hard on the accelerator of the gas pedal. The back tires spun so hard it threw rocks and dust hard leaving a dirt trail behind me. The house kept getting closer and closer while the speedometer kept getting higher and higher. Forty five miles, fifty five miles reaching over and turning up the radio as loud as it could go and strapping on my seat belt. The fine details of the house came into view quickly. The faded off whitish chipped paint, the bouncing of the curtain from somebody looking out,then scrambling to run away from the window._

_ The dull roar of the car was drowned out by the stereo as the car slammed and ripped it's way into the front of Galina's house. Tearing through the wooded frame and front door. The wooden frame buckled landing on the hood and dash of the car. As the car smashed it's way into the living room ripping out a large massive hole into the structure of the house. The horn lurched to life blaring the loud siren as it continued going off. The windshield shattered on impact as the wooden fragments tore through. Glass from the windshield peppered and sprayed all around me as the tiny shards ripped into my skin, the tiny razor sharp points cutting into me. Reaching into the bag and clutching my stake and gun. The door open even the Strigoi's inside the house wasn't expecting this kind of invasion. In the mitts of the chaos's I slammed my stake into the first able body that I saw. Nadine's, she didn't even put up a decent fight as confusion blanketed her face from the impact of the car and the wild nonstop blaring of the horn. _

_Just I turned three more Strigoi's came charging at me, they had to be freshly awaken for their movements was clumsy at best. Anchoring myself on the hood of the car, both of my legs shot out behind me clubbing both of them in the face. The quick swiping of my stake sizzled across their chest. While their flesh bubbled up in reaction from the spirit and silver, melting off their flesh. Before either one could charge at me I buried my stake into another chest. Just to get hit hard in the back of the head dazing me. Someone had grab my head, slamming it hard into the hood of the car re-breaking my nose again._

_"Damn." I howled out. "Not the face." I glared murderously back catching another Strigoi off guard. He glared up at me, and punched my shoulders, digging his claws into the sides of my arm. I spun around knocking him forward with a kick to the back. He turned around straight away; and kicked trying to knock the stake out of my hands. But his movements were to slow as I eagerly blocked each attempted kicks. Spinning a reverse punch into the Strigoi's Adams apple. My stake slammed home cracking his ribcage, rotating and jerking my wrist with lighting fast movements. He screamed out when the stake pierced through into his heart crumpling his body at my feet._

_ The last Strigoi remaining staggered back. Nervously seeing the bodies that littered the ground. "Where's Rose." I snarled evilly back into his red rimmed eyes._

_"I can't tell you." He shouted as fear coursed through his body. "Boris will kill me." He hissed back. "No fool crosses Boris...who do you think trained Boris." I yelled cutting him off. "I'm Dimitri Belikov and Boris was my student. So I can sure as hell do allot worse to you then Boris can even dream of._

_"Your Dimitri?" He repeated he mastered up what little glare that he had, trying to be intimidating but didn't step any closer. He had already seen what I would do him if he tried. She's in the basement." He snarled out baring his fangs. "But when Boris gets back he'll finish you." Backing away the newly awakening Strigoi clung back into the shadows, hiding from the small streams of sunlight that was trickling in. Even with the car I had taken a few of the Strigoi's out pinning them under the car tires. The debris from the house, the wooden beams and cinders of the exterior walls trapping them in place. Soon to soon they would be up. Climbing over the rubble and grabbing the gun that had been at my waist. I left the living room carefully heading towards the kitchen, listening for any trace of sound and movement._

_"Rose...Rose." I yelled out turning the corner into the kitchen. _

_Finding the door that opened up to the stairs to the basement. I quickly took them two and three steps at a time, to see a weakened wild Rose. The center of her pastel lavender dress was hardly the same color any more. It was now torn and tattered, holes the size of a stake had ripped through the garment and dry blood had caked the material. As though she had been staked numerous times over and over. The torn tattered garment had large rip tears clean up to her waist line, while pieces of the material were scattered all over the floor. From the looks of it Rose had just fought off several Strigoi's. Her skin was covered in bruises, dirt, sweat and blood coated her face. Her beautiful hair was drenched in dried blood and dirt, the ends were flaking from the wild sporadic movement that she made. She was surrounded in Strigoi bodies. It looked as though Boris was forcing her to fight the Strigoi's off in means of hurrying their training along. Then those who survived were rewarded every time they had stake her or had made some kind of half ass attempted kill. From where I was standing she had hundreds of bite on her body from mass Strigoi group feedings._

_"Rose." I called out more softly seeing her wild eyes glazed over from the affects of endorphins. She looked primal, almost like an animal as she slashed her stake in the air trying to cut any would be attacker._

_Rose...No more." She cracked out her voice sounding foreign and hoarse. Coming off the last of the stairs she charged at me with her stake. "No more...no more." She repeated shaking her head stubbornly._

_"Rose it me Dimitri, I'm here take you home. But we have to go before the others get back." As though she was seeing a Strigoi she charged at me once more. Her swings were wild and uncontrolled. Jumping out of the way and spinning just as fast towards her back. I caught her from behind pulling her back hard into my chest. Rose thrashed wildly none of her movements were coordinated enough to pose any type of real threat. _

_"Rose please." I whispered into her neck struggling just to maintain my hold. As hard as she was struggling against me. Knowing it was just a matter of time before Boris and the others returned. She left me with no choice taking my fist and hitting Rose hard to the side of her head, she crumpled into my arms unconsciously. Lifting her limp body up over my shoulder, her arms and head lightly bounced on my back. While I dashed back up the stairway. _

_Looking cautiously around the kitchen my heart was pounding loudly in my chest. Knowing this would be perfect timing for Boris to show up. Opening the door to the car. The Strigoi's who was pinned under the walls and tires started stirring. "We have to get the hell out here." I growled dumping Rose's unmoving body into the front passenger seat, then climbing into the drivers seat. Just as I had closed the door and started the car several times it finally hummed with life. _

_"Ping...pop..pop ping the back window in the car shattered as I slumped down to avoid being hit. "Really. That's cheating" I yelled when I threw the car into reverse backing out of the house. Their freaking shooting at us." I glared back out of the open window _


	17. Monster

_From behind three cars pulled up blocking us in, forming a brigade around us. Humans had gotten out and were totting guns. Ping...zing...pop...pop... ping more bullets sailed slamming into the car and another window to the passenger seat exploded. Glass roared into the air like tiny missiles on a collision course of destruction, spraying everything with their jagged edges._

_"Get out of the car." A human male called out raising the gun levelly on me. He had to be one of Boris spies or slaves I wasn't to sure. If he thought I was going to endanger Rose further by complying he was nuts._

_"Not a chance." I glared back at him with my foot on the gas pedal and placing the car into reverse. The car groaned and shuttered as it tried vigorously to back up. but The bumper or the motor was caught on something from the front because the back tires was billowing out black smoke as the tires dug into the ground. Moving Rose's legs which was laying on my lap out of the way. I needed to get to my pack that she was laying on. When more bullets came flying at me. Inside of the pack my hand felt around clumsily and found the opening._

_"I'm not going to repeat myself Belikov. Get out of the car before I blow you and the blood whore into the next world." He threatened even more, from this angle his gray piercing eyes was menacing as I heard the finality in his voice. _

_ You had to love Abe for his unexpected surprises. When it came to firepower and explosives. Closing my hand around the hard small metal grenade, I pulled the pin from the sides with my teeth and tossed it out of the front window. Hoping the blast would be enough to help free us from whatever we was stuck on._

_"Hell will have to freeze over first." I replied tartly back pressing down even harder on the accelerator._

_ Reaching back into the bag my hand closed over another. As soon as the first grenade slammed into the living room it exploded on impact. The fiery blast was huge as flames shot upward into the living room, along with thick billowy black choking smoke. The shock wave sent the car spiraling backwards slamming into a car behind us. The human male avoided being narrowly rammed when he jumped out of the way. Pulling another pin and tossing the grenade out of the back window the humans that had closed us in went scrambling in different directions, when the grenade rolled under one of their cars. Pulling the car into to drive just as the grenade exploded. It shot the car that had been blocking us up several feet into the air. The gas tank feeling the flames licking it's undercarriage, heated exploding the car into mass flames. Fire poured out from under the car and from all sides of the window. Leaving large thick black smoke trails into the sky and from all directions around us._

_Tossing out two more grenades one right after the other you would have thought it was world war three from the on onslaught of explosions that was continually going on around us. Hailing metal, burning rubber, and vinyl into the air. The toxic smell of gasoline fumes hung heavy in the air. The sunlight was blocked by the thick black clouds from the fire. When the car broke free and raced off into the distance leaving the human behind the male that had been firing at me had pulled out his cellphone and was calling out for help. Looking into the review mirror he had pointed his gun once more towards the car firing when we passed him. _

_Looking nervously unto the road it was a matter of time before someone spotted us in the car. Reaching into the pack and grabbing another cellphone. I dialed Abe number in and arched it between my shoulder and mouth. keeping a watchful eye on the road in front of me and from behind._

_"Do you have her." Abe voice answered into the phone._

_We're both fine... thanks for asking." I replied sarcastically noticing a car driving in the opposite direction, slamming on their brakes and turning around. "We need another car immediately, everyone will be looking for us." I yelled back into the phone._

_"Fine I'll have one at the local night club in ___Novosibirsk. You can make it that far can't you?" Abe asked with concern lingering in his voice.___ Seeing another car and SUV stop suddenly in the middle of the road and hearing the screeching of tires as they turned around. They were hot on our trail and closing in fast._

_"Abe put Sydney on the phone." I ordered he must have sensed the tension in my voice because I could hear muffled voices in the background._

_"Sydney... Sydney." I growled out when the dark colored SUV rammed us from behind, their front bumper slamming hard into us. _

_"I'm here Dimitri tell me what you need." Her voice echoed out into the line._

_"Pull up the satellite imagery of our GPS ___coordinance. I have three unfriendly's trailing us now." I barked into the phone, reaching back into the bag and pulling out the last of the grenades and setting them into my lap. I waited for the SUV to ram us again before pulling the pin and quickly looking over my shoulder. Tossing the grenade hard out of the back window. It bounced and rolled a few times on the ground, the SUV swerved in a nick of time out of the way. However the car that had been following it, from closely behind exploded into flames. When it drove right past the grenade, going up into the air several feet. The metal fragments slammed back down on the highway.__

_Slamming on the brakes and doing nearly a one eighty. The car spun around facing the SUV and other car. Opening the door quickly and tossing the other two grenade out. Both exploded creating the smoke that I wanted. Pulling the gun out from my waste I aimed for the gas tank of the first car, which exploded. However not in time for the passengers to jump out of the car, their bodies rolling around on the blackened pavement. The SUV swerved again and the driver started increasing his speed from this distance I thought he was going to take both me and the car out. Raising the gun in my hand for the driver as the SUV came at us closer and closer my fingers squeezed on the trigger POW...POW...POW. The SUV swerved wildly out of control. When I hit the driver, flipping the SUV over and over again when it landed on the backside of the hood, teeter tottering back and forth, up side down. Dust and smoke settled over the whole vehicle. When I climb back into the car and reached for the cellphone again driving off._

_"Get me the hell off this road Sydney" I growled back into the phone. "I'm running out of ammo to fight with and I can't hold the humans off forever."_

_"Coming up to your left will be aside road Dimitri. It will take you out past Anezhelina's farm. It will take you longer to get into ___Novosibirsk___ but at least you'll be off the main road. _

_"Keep the satellite link up, I don't need anymore surprises." Looking over at Rose she started stirring around regaining so form of consciousness as her body twitched restlessly._

_"I might have another problem Rose is starting to come around. The last thing I need to worry about is fighting her too." I anxiously into the receiver. _

_Pulling over and sliding the pack from out and under her. My hands fumbled inside for the IV tubing. Clasping her arm and tying the tourniquet around her upper arm and feeling for a vein. I couldn't but help notice just how hot she was, I wasn't just dealing with Rose's withdrawals anymore but now I was having to deal with her being really sick as well._

_Sydney we have another problem. Rose is running a high fever, her body temp is so hot you can fry eggs on her skin. _

_"In the first aid kit is some Motrin." Abe replied clearly taking the phone away from Sydney. Pulling out the first aid kit and rummaging through it. I opened the small aluminum packet taking out the two small pills. Finding a water bottle and getting out of the driver side door and walking briskly to the passenger side. When I opened it I was getting a better view of Rose. The soft chocolatey rich brown hair stuck to her face from the blood and sweat. Opening her eyes lids her pupils where dilated and her breathing was uneven. She was in worse shape then what I had first thought. Opening her mouth and placing the pills inside. Her eyes briefly flickered open as I held the water bottle to her mouth she drank greedily from it. Taking long deep swallows from the bottle it was as though she hadn't had anything for days, when Rose started choking on the liquid. _

_"Easy." I said softly running my hands through her hair. Again she looked at me briefly her eyes blood shot and red glassy from the affect of the endorphins. Laying her back down on the seat and grabbing a hold of my shirt. The cotton martial ripped in one fluid motion. Drenching the small piece of fabric in water and wiping her face. I left the make shift rage on her forehead, trying to help cool her body temperature down some. Getting back inside the driver side seat and finding the veins needed. I had two IV's going in for now when I laid the blood packets on the dash. _

_When I picked up the cellphone I could hear Abe barking out something before ___I had a chance to even place the phone up to my ear. __

_"_Okay the blood packets are in place." I replied smoothly back into the phone and getting the car back on the road. __

_"_And my daughter?" Abe said sounding more quiet then what he had moments before.__

_"_You know Rose old man she's a fighter." I replied tightly into the receiver.__

_"_Huh Abe I need to talk to Dimitri." Sydney said in the back ground sounding a little bit more annoying then she had before.__

_"_This just came out over the radio." Her voice squawked back. "It's official now Dimitri, there's an all points bulletin on you and Rose. Your both are now consider fugitives and wanted in connection with the bombing and full assault at Galina's place."__

_"_That's it? That's their cover story?" I snarled back. "They tried killing us what was I suppose to do let them hit me with their bullets?" I frowned at that I tried ignoring the tightening feeling in my stomach. " We can't just drive into Novosibirsk___ now." I said slowly thinking more to myself then talking to Sydney." Boris will have every patrol car searching the area for us and it's to dangerous just to stay where we are." Old man do you think you can send your driver to us." I asked once more thinking out loud trying to second guess what both Sonya and Boris would do next. _

_Why don't you turn back to that farm Dimitri and we'll send somebody after you, but your going to have to get rid of that car." Abe suggested, at least I knew for the most part where some of Rose's sharp mind came from._

_"Don't you already think that I know that." I replied flippantly. "Listening you know where we are just get someone here to pick us up. I'll call if anything changes with Rose." Not waiting for either one to say anything I closed up the phone tossing it back into the pack. Easing off of the gas pedal and heading the car back towards the direction of the farm. I hid it behind the building and the barn as close to the wooded tree area as I could. Using as much of the surrounding brush and trying to camouflage the car with pieces of branches and twigs from the nearby tree's it was well hidden from anyone driving by. Knowing full well Sonya and Boris would have the helicopters up in the air searching for us I didn't waste any time covering our tracks and the car. Come nightfall if Abe's driver hadn't showed up. I would have to drive it off the cliffs, that wasn't very far from here. The very same cliffs that I nearly awakened Rose at. _

_Grabbing the emergency pack from the car and running it into the sheep's barn. Then going back to the car and collecting Rose's still form out from the seat and wrapping her one arm around my neck I heaved her body into my arms. Taking extra care of tucking the blood packets that was still attached to her arm, between her chest and mine. Her eyes flickered open looking deliriously while her head bobbed around and not really seeing anything. While I carried her towards the barn, she was trembling from the muscle spams and from the fever and the withdrawals. _

_Just as I had closed the barn doors, there was the loud propelling sounds of a helicopter blades. At least three or four of them, they were far off but the noisy rumble made me clinch my jaw in frustration. We were sitting ducks and it would only be a matter of time before they found us. Soon all to soon, the queen would order the release of the psi hounds to start tracking us. This whole area would be blocked off and searched until we had either been found or by some small miracle we managed to escape. I had always accused Rose of being the reckless one and here I failed the most important task in the whole damn mission, planing for an escape. I didn't think of the getting out part I just stormed into Galina's half cocked something Rose would have done. Seeing a cluster of hay stacks that was spread out and wide enough to use as I bed. I laid Rose carefully on them, while the guardian's instincts in me kicked in listening to every sound that could be heard. _

_Taking the blanket out of the pack and drawing it up towards her chin Rose closed her eyes looking peaceful compared to when I first found her. Taking the gun that had been tucked back into my waist and going back to the pack and finding four more clips. _ I reloaded the gun and pulled out my stake._ _

_In the back compartment of the pack was a HTC Flyer Android Tablet with wireless web access. Turning it on and touching the screen I was able to pull up the local network television channels catching the latest breaking news._

_ "Sandra is there anymore information regarding the dangerous criminals who are wanted in connection with this mornings terrorists bombings, that took place just twenty miles outside of ___Novosibirsk?"__

_The news lady was wearing one of those stripped gray and white suits. Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun in the back, but her bangs whipped around the front of her face from the wind. Covering her ear piece with her left hand, her emerald eyes look back into the camera._

_"Yes Walter the known fugitives were seen racing away in a white Ford Taurus four door car on this stretch of highway that you see behind me. Six federal agents gave chase pursuing the wanted fugitives. From what you can see in the upper hand screen from footage taken by highway surveillance cameras. It ended disastrously for the agents when the white car that had been racing a head of them stopped suddenly. From what we can make out the driver started tossing what appears to be grenades out of the driver side window. Then opened fired on the third vehicles. Six local agents lost their lives in what can be described as a brutal unprovoked mascara._

_" __Да право оставить его, чтобы вновь изменилась чертовски Стригоев и королева сука крутить черт историю о том, что действительно случилось.»__(Yeah right leave it to the newly changed fucking Strigoi's and the queen bitch to twist the god damn story as to what really happen.) I snarled out with disgust. "Six federal agents my ass."_

"_Local law enforcement and the FBI are working together in partnership in what is being described as a massive man hunt for this woman whose name is Rosemarie Hathaway, she is described." Before the news announcer could give any further details on Rose. She woke up letting out a blood curdling scream. Walking back over towards the make shift bed Rose's eyes had snapped open. She was ripping out the blood IV needles that had been in her arms and jumped up from the bed and back herself into a wall looking for a way out, when I stood to go to her. _

_Somehow, someway Rose had pulled out a stake. Her eyes were wild and glazed as though she was surrounded by numerous Strigoi's. Her cheeks was flushed as though her temperature had spiked even higher then before. Fresh large droplets of sweat beaded up and was coating her skin, as she trembled in front of me. _

"_I won't be turned...I would rather die first then be awaken." Rose hissed out. "Don't step any closer Dimitri." She warned posing the stake even higher towards me. My heart stopped for a fraction of a second, she was seeing me as the monster._


	18. PSI Hounds From Hell

_Life had a cruel since of humor and even more twisted idea of a joke and this was mine, as I watched her cautiously with the stake in her hands. Dammit if Rose wanted a monster then I would sure as hell give her one. _

"_There is always a third option." I replied grimly using the cold icy voice that I once had. "I could always make the choice for you. Don't you miss it Rose what we had at the cabin?" I asked, the puzzled lines creased her forehead as confusion rang in. I could hear the quiet whispering voice in the back of my head, what you could consider my conscience. Demanding to know what I was doing, but this had been a burning question eating away at me from the moment my soul had been restored. The stake that Rose had so wildly waved around seconds before shook in her hands as I walked more and more closer towards her. Her head bobbed up and down and she swallowed hard as her eyes widen from the memory. She was remembering the cabin as much as I was._

"_I don't want you." Rose stuttered out her long lashes blinking rapidly, while her fevered flushed face somehow flushed even more, as though she was seeing the past right in front of her. "I don't want you." She said repeatedly again in denial shaking her head in protest. Taking the last few steps she moved with grace throwing her fist wildly at me. Throwing a right punch that would have connected into my face, if I hadn't seen Rose's eyes and body move towards the right. Then she would have nailed me along with the left jabbing of the stake. Side stepping both of her strikes with nothing more then a couple of blocks. I was taking it easy on her and pushed her back. Rose recovered quickly stumbling a few times but regained her balance then tossed out a kick, it may not have carried Rose's normal brute force in it, but it still was enough to knock the wind out of me when her left leg slammed hard into my rib._

_ Snatching her leg into my hand and swinging her hard to the side. Rose stumbled her back slammed hard into the haystack with a soft thump, knocking the stake clean out of her hand and grunting with pain. The fact that she was able to stand let alone try and fight me as doped up on endorphins as she was incredible. Not giving her a chance to reciprocate I was down on her in a flash. Rose struggled god lord did she ever struggle and put up a fight, while I made an attempt to pin both of her hands down. Both of us was rolling around in the hay trying to get the upper hand on the other, while the sheep in the barn were watching and baying at us from their holding pins. Rose didn't seem to notice just how hard she was breathing. Her breaths were coming out in deep spurts when my body came to a stop on top of hers with her hands firmly pinned down to floor._

"_Let me awaken you." I asked softly into her neck. "We can have what we had back at the cabin. _

"_Nhhhuhh no..no." Rose cried out still struggling in my arms. I knew that what I was doing was unforgivable, but I was way past the point of caring from right from wrong anymore. When I lowered my head to her lips. My lips brushed over her fevered warm ones gently at first. Skimming Rose's bottom lip and capturing it in between mine, then lightly tracing her top. The contact was so warm and so soft that it was explosive, largely from her fever. She was burning me from inside and out, just from the briefest of touches that I had almost forgotten the affect she had on me. Rose must have felt it too because she whimpered softly and her lips parted granting me access. It started slow as my tongue swept inside the deep recesses of her mouth, that everything inside of me exploded. _

_My heart was pounding heavy in my chest, just from the sheer force from feeling Rose kissing me back. Kissing me back she was, the fiery heat from her mouth seared into mine. Causing a soft moan to form in the back of my throat that made the rest of my body become keenly aware of hers. God I had missed this, I had missed her, that all I could do now was react and let go of her hands. While my own hands tussled wildly around the thick folds of her hair. Pressing more firmly against her lips and deepening it even more, this kiss was now a kiss of need, domination and hunger as I claimed Rose's mouth for my own. Our mouths molded together dancing in harmony in one another, in sync and in rhythm of the other, tongues sliding against tongues, lips against lips._

_ Her breathing quicken becoming labored while her heart pounded hard into her chest and vibrated against mine, electricity like a current imploded and shot through me when I felt her hands snake around my back and her fingertips dig into my shirt. Tearing my mouth away just so I could get air into my starving lungs and pressing demanding wet open mouth kisses to her neck she growled fiercely in the back of her throat. The slightest movement of my chest or waist pressing down and moving on Rose's soft form had her gasping. She was super aware of me and every move that my body was making into hers was driving us both into a frenzy. My hand drift down along the side of Rose's body touching the miles and mile of skin. She trembled even more when my hand traveled along the sides of her waist and caressing her bare upper thigh and leg just to hook it around my own to bring us even that much closer. Her bare skin and heat was driving my own needs and demanding me to be one with her, thanks to her torn tattered dress._

"_Dimitri." Rose gasped out from the familiar contact that her body arched up even more into me, that I couldn't help but bite down into her tender skin on her neck, just from the sheer force of my own reaction. My mind was still reeling when the sound of her voice brought me somewhat back to my senses and what I was doing._

"_Let me awaken you." I whispered softly into her ear and nibbling on her earlobe, while the rest of my lower body pressed even closer into her. _

_ Rose eyes widen, the smoldering darken glassy bloodshot, pools were filled with passion, love and lust but at the same time they were still so unreadable._

_"Tell me why first." She asked tracing the contours of my jaw and chin with her fingertips._

_"Because I want you. I have always saw us being together, now this way we can, were free to do what we want." I explained using the same line that I had given her when I had been Strigoi. This may have been my question to start out with, but I had to play by the Strigoi rules before I had been changed. When everything inside of me screamed that what I was doing was wrong in so many ways, but I just couldn't help myself. I just needed to know. _

_"Never" Rose said softly. "Never...never." She repeated growing louder in volume, using what little strength she had left, she tried flipping me over when her eyes slammed shut leaving me to stare at her in wonder. I was so sure even positive that I shook my head in _disbelief. __

_Moving away from Rose as though I had been scolded. I couldn't help but to look down at her, everything that I had thought had been wrong, horribly wrong. The sounds of the overhead propellers from a nearby helicopter withdrew my attention from Rose, and to everything that was going on around us. Leaning down I picked Rose back up and placed her on the haystacks and listening to the sounds from in the distance. I could hear the throaty howling of the psi hounds as they had picked up our trail and was closing in, it wouldn't be long before they found us. Rushing back over I grabbed the cellphone calling Abe. _

_"Where is the car old man, because the hounds that are tracking us, are closing in." I barked into the phone._

_"He should have already been there." Sydney relied. Taking the phone closer to the barn doors. I cracked it open shoving the phone out quickly letting the sounds hit the receiver for a few seconds before pulling it back in and towards my ear. "Do you hear that?" I replied tightly while my stomach knotted up even more. "There is a full fledged man hunt going on over here and every second your man isn't here we are just that much more likely to being caught. So where the hell is the driver?" I asked sharply back into the phone._

_"Dimitri just calm down." Abe announced my guess the old goat had put me on speakerphone._

_"Calm down...calm down is that what you just said old man? Is to calm down...your not the one stuck here. Bring Dennis, Lev or Artur to the phone someone who knows what they hell they are doing." I replied tightly feeling my own control slowly slipping away into nothing. Taking as many deep breaths that I could, I used that time to collect my scattered thoughts as I waited patiently. _

_" Dimitri do you remember where the __Октябрь мост__ is.(October bridge is)Tamara asked suddenly. I had to think of the long bridge that ran from here into Novosibirsk. _

_"Yeah I remember it." I replied feeling some of the tension wearing off ._

_"Your only a couple of miles from there. If you can make it to the bridge, then I'll have Sasha pick you up and take you to my families safe house. Can you do that Dimitri?"_

_Hearing the wailing sounds of the psi hounds, we really didn't have much of a choice. "Yeah we'll make it there. Just make damn sure someone is there to pick us up. It's bad enough that it's nightfall and Tamara have a doctor or someone who practice medicine to meet us there. Rose isn't doing so good. I can't get her fever to drop. _

_"Dimitri according to satellite imagery you and Rose has to get out of there now." Sydney yelled cutting Tamara off. Those hounds are just a few miles away and locking in on you and Rose._

_" Fine just keep me informed." I replied hanging up the phone and stuffing it into my pocket. Grabbing the pack and pulling out some more Motrin and the water bottle I went swiftly to Rose pushing the pills into her mouth. She sat up drinking the water from the bottle, but once more choked on the liquid, when she tried swallowing it. When Rose looked hauntingly back up at me the guilt of what I had done and was really ready to do tripled the guilt that I already felt by three. I hated taking her blanket from her and having to stuff it in the pack along with the HTC Flyer Android Tablet. Even more I hated that we would be on foot but the more Rose could walk without me having to carry her, the further we could cover more ground._

_"We have to leave." I said flinging the pack over my shoulder and snapping the clips around my waist. Picking up both my gun and my stake that had been lying around on the ground. i placed one into the back of my waist and sheath my stake. Then grabbing a hold of Rose's arm wrapping it around my neck and helping her to her feet. _

_"I can walk ...I can walk." Rose slurred out as another wave of endorphins that had been absorbed into her fatty tissues seemed to be released._

_"Sure you can and I'm the prince of England." I replied as we walked towards the barn doors._

_"Who prince Charles?" Rose said with a slight giggle as we both stepped out into the night air._

_"Nope the the good looking one." I replied taking in our surroundings, Rose flashed a smile. "Is your huh...Strigoi thingamabob working." I asked looking at her serious. When Rose didn't answer we turned to the dirt road that I had been driving on earlier._

_We couldn't be spotted in the car it would be to easy even at nighttime for someone to identify it. We didn't have a choice but to go on foot from here, Rose kept slipping back forth between sleeping and being awake. Every so often her eyes would pop open and she would take in her surroundings just to nod off again. A couple of times she woke up and would start screaming. I would have to cover her mouth with the palm of my hand just to keep any sounds from coming out. Rose would struggle and fight me off as though I was the enemy but then again who could really blame her. The moon wasn't full nor was it casting it's soft gentle glow on the ground, as we walked down the worn beaten path of the dirt road. _

_The walk was long and vigorous, wailing sounds of the psi hounds behind us were getting closer and closer, now they seemed to be coming from almost anywhere. Hearing several twigs snap and break I leaned down lifting Rose into my arms knowing she wasn't in any shape for running. With Rose safe and secured in my arms, I took off carrying her as fast as I could._

_"There down here. Right down this way." Turning back my heart slammed hard into my chest when I saw the number of flashlights bouncing off the ground running towards us._

_"Release the hounds." Someone ordered which only made me quicken my pace, I had to get us out of this alive to many Dhampir's and Moroi's were depending on us. The sharp razor bite of both fang and canine teeth dug into the trunk of my ankles knocking me over. When I almost fell dropping Rose using my free leg and fighting through the pain from the sharp teeth. I kicked the mangy demon in the head getting a good size yelp from it. It was black with a thick shaggy hair coat, with glowing fierce red blood eyes. The canine teeth fangs sticking out, while it snarled howled and hissed at me had to be easy two too three inches long. Were now dripping in blood, my blood from the chuck of meat that it had taken from my leg._

_Having no choice but to make a stand here and fight off the attackers. I dropped Rose rather hard into the gravel of the road, while the psi hound lunged for me taking me to the dirt trying to claw and bite at whatever exposed piece of flesh and skin that it could. Wrapping my hands into the fistful of hair at the base of it's neck to keep the beast from getting anywhere close to my neck it was now a struggle for life and death, while it howled out it's rage and fury. The evil creature gnashed it's teeth in rage towards me trying to force it's body even closer, the glowing red eyes seemed to sparkle knowing that the end was drawing near. The drool from the saliva was rushing out and hanging off the wall of it's mouth. I was in trouble thoroughly screwed when I felt another set of teeth clamp down hard into my leg ripping the flesh as though it was tearing into a T bones steak, the blood rushed from my leg when the psi hound repeated the same attack when it clamp down a third time I screamed out in agony while I tried to get the one off of my chest. _

_Out of my peripheral another psi hound went to attack Rose, who was struggling to get up. Taking in the situation Rose blink several times from the shock, just as the beast lunged for her. I manged to roll the one off of my chest throwing it backwards in time. To punch the one that had jumped up into the air going for Rose, using my body weight and strength. I kicked the one in the head that was still latched to my leg and using me for a chew toy. Recoiling from the pain I kicked the damn thing again and again, when the other two pounced on me. _

_"Get out of here." I yelled towards her when the damn beast gnawed and tore out a piece of flesh away from my skin. I could feel the warm blood trickling out spilling all over my pants legs. When I looked over at Rose, who seemed confused by what was going on. "Rose please." It must have been something in my voice because her head snapped up. Those glassy dark chocolate eyes of hers seemed vulnerably and fragile looked back at me, when I howled out agony in pain from another set of teeth tearing into me. "Go...run run to the bridge Rose go..._

__**Hello everyone I just wanted to say hi and thank you so much for your kind comments votes and IM's. I have been loving them immensely. To all my loyal fans who have commented and voted as well as my terrific readers. I have dedicated this chapter to all of you. Can you believe that we are already on page 147 in open office and we have been on the What's Hot List since May 2**____**nd**____** since I have started this story. Yayay it's because of you and your generous support. Ohh I know I used a small joke on Prince Charles please do not take any offense. As I think all of the Royal princes are handsome mainly Prince William and Harry but that's just me and you know they got their good looks from their dad. I was trying to get Dimitri to come out of his shell a little bit. Anyway Summer is practically knocking on our door and I hope all of you have a wonderful summer break and vacation. Happy hunting in all of your endeavors and best wishes, as always from your vamp friend Elfina **__


	19. In For A Penny Out For A Pound

_Fever ravaged or not Rose's guardian masked slipped onto her face, pulling off the silver ring that was on her finger. She was lowering her mental barriers that I had heard so much about. Even though I couldn't see anything I felt the change from the psi hounds that were attacking me. Walking stiffly over towards me Rose's flushed face paled, the closer she came. The psi hounds snarled at her preparing to tear her into ribbons. The one that I was wrestling around with tried biting at her , but Rose kept coming anyway, Getting down on her hands and knee's, she started crawling to my left side. I felt her hand sliding towards my waist, the warm fingertips moved over my shirt until they came to the skin on my back. Digging around towards my back and waist, she was trying to get to my gun. Instead of continuing to rip me into pieces the psi hounds were still growling and looking wildly into the air seeing what my eyes had seen once before not to long ago when they had been after me, ghosts. Pulling my stake from my side and slamming it into the chest of the of the psi hound, it's red rimmed eyes bore down into mine. Letting out a howl once more the shaggy beast collapsed on top of my chest, my hands had still been around it's neck when I shoved it's body off of mine._

_"Get out of here." I panted but Rose wouldn't take her eyes away from the other psi hounds, she was looking at them as though I hadn't spoken._

_"I left you once in the caves. I'm not doing it again." She said sternly but still tugging and pulling from the back of my waist trying to get to the gun.  
><em>

_ The smell of it's pungent blood caught the attention of the other two that were distracted by the ghosts. Along with three more psi hounds, sending the two that were attacking me even more into a wild feeding type of frenzy. The scent of my blood and the dead psi hounds blood, was drawing in three more of those demons even closer. The other hounds hadn't decided who they were going to target next Rose or me. A set of canine teeth latched onto my arm, while I tried to block the damn beast from going for my throat. The other attached my chest biting down viciously, ripping out the flesh and meat. Wailing out from the fiery flames that was coursing through me I looked back towards Rose pleading with her to leave before the Strigoi's and those working with them caught her. While I fought to keep the demon animals off of me. Rose's loud wailing screams tore through me and shattered my insides when the other three psi hounds circled around Rose. There wasn't anything I could do except try and fight off the ones that where attacking me. _

_The larger of the three leap up into the air, it's larges paws landed hard on her back with a thump, throwing her face forward and slamming her body hard into the payment. As weakened as she was Rose wasn't even able to fight the hound off. The demon dog from hell, shook her around by the back of the neck like a rag doll and Rose screamed. Another psi wrapped its meaty jaws around her shoulder and upper arm, blood flew out into the air spraying everything blood red. Soaking both the ground and Rose, she shrieked and cried out in terror while the hound tried to rip her arm out of her socket. Suddenly loud heavy gunshots rang out when three Dhampir's approach and the one put a silver whistle to her lips blowing hard stopping the attack. This was it, we had been captured and my heart sunk with the knowledge, only guardian's held the whistle like she had._

_"Are you Dimitri?" The woman asked anxiously while the other Dhampir's killed the other advancing psi hounds that were coming towards us at high speeds._

_"Depends on who wants to know." I replied and started tearing my shirt into strips to cover the bites on my leg and ankles to stop the flow of blood._

_"Yeah it's Dimitri." The Dhampir male said lending a hand to help me up. "Tamara said he would be a wise ass."_

_"Tamara sent you." I asked rushing towards Roses side throwing the dead fowl beast off of her that the other Dhampir guy had shot. Slipping my arms around her waist and helping Rose to her feet. She cried out when I moved her arm to suddenly, and then cried out again when I started wrapping her neck with parts of my shirt. The same Dhampir who had killed the other psi hounds, noticed that I was having a hard time holding onto Rose and started coming towards us. He helped me to support her weight, so that I could deal with the riveting, gushing blood that was flowing down from her neck and arm._

_"Let's get the hell out of here before we have more company." The older burly Dhampir said pulling Rose away from me and picking her up, he ran with Rose just out of my sight. Struggling to get to my feet I fell a couple of times, when the humans who had been following us started open firing at our group.  
><em>

_"Philip help Dimitri." Sasha ordered covering us with rapid session of gun fire of her own. Her hand squeezed and pulled the trigger over and over, exchanging gun fire with our pursuers. Philip helped me into the awaiting van that was just around the corner. Rose and I had almost made it to the bridge, we had been so close when the psi hounds took us both down. Just as I had gotten into the van, the humans that were chasing us came into view firing their guns at us. The one window exploded and Philip lurched slightly then slumped down into the seat, when a bullet tore through his chest. Blood stained the white of his shirt soaking the material all the way through when Sasha drove off. _

_"Markus apply pressure to that wound." Sasha said nervously glancing back over her shoulder. Unclasping the pack from around my shoulders and releasing the clips around my waist. I went through the pack pulling out the first aid kits taking the large bulky metal boxes to the floor of the van. Looking over at Rose her head bobbed up and down deliriously, however her eyes remained focused on mine._

_"Is he going to be alright?" Rose asked her eyes widening while starring at the puddles of blood that was spilling out of his chest. Rose have seen so much of death when it came to the Strigoi's. Hell she had even seen Mason's murder and the death of guardian's back at the academy. But she had never seen anything like this, were bullets and human had been involved._

_"That's what were working on." I replied tightly back._

_ Pulling the packets of blood out and handing them to Markus, he and I both started running the IV's into Philip arm. Just as I had gotten the needle into his vein, we both started tearing open his shirt. The gunshot wound was bleeding heavily as it gushed out over my hand, while I tried to slow down the flow of the blood._

_" __Черт возьми, он кровотечения из.»__(Dammit he's bleeding out) I replied tightly stating the obviously."Get one of those bullets out of the gun, we need to cauterize the wound. Open up the metal shell casings, it the gunpowder that we need." Nodding his head in agreement Markus open the chamber of his gun pulling out two bullets. _

_"You wouldn't by any chance have two pliers in that thing would you?" He asked his cold blue eyes looking back into mine._

_"No that's one thing the old man forgot to pack." Hunching over and stepping over the seats of the van. Markus pulled the seat cushions away from the trunk and spotted a tool box. Rummage through the different various tools, he came back with two pairs of pliers. Grasping the bullet with the one pair and using the other pair of pliers to twist with the other, the shell casing turned to where he could pop the top off. Using the cloths as best as I could to find the exact opening of the hole Markus dumped the black gunpowder into the wound. Then repeated the same step with the other shell casing. When he had finished Markus pulled out a lighter from his pants pocket and lite it. The touch of the single flame to the wound of Philips chest set the gunpowder ablaze. A controlled flash fire exploded in the opening of the bullet hole, the smell of burning flesh filled the van. Looking back down at Philip, his eyes were closed but his breathing steady out some, his skin was charred, blacken from the cauterization but at least the bleeding had stopped for now. _

_"Hows he doing back there?" __Sasha asked sounding worried, looking up in the mirror to see her face, he was somebody important to her._

_"For now he's as stable as I can get him, but he needs either a doctor or a healer to remove the bullet." I replied taking the blanket from the pack and wiping my bloody hands on the cloth._

_"Were almost there." She replied looking back at the road. Handing the blanket to Markus he dried his hands and climb up to the passengers seat beside Sasha and I sat up next to Rose. Cupping my hand on her cheek her skin was warm, really warm when I pulled her into my chest._

_"Where did you learn to do all that." She asked quietly into my chest while I held her._

_"Mostly from Ivan and his father the rest..." Taking a deep breath then letting it back out. "On the field... you learn quickly not to live your men behind...Because of the Strigoi's." Rose said cutting me off. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the phone and dialed in Abe's number who didn't take long to answer._

_"Good you made it." He said into the phone. "Sydney get a fix on there location and pin point where they are." I could hear Sydney in the back ground moving about. So I knew Abe had me on speaker phone again._

_"How soon can you get us the hell out of here." I asked gruffly not wanting anyone else to get hurt. Feeling Rose shifting slightly, her muscles where trembling and spasming. She was fighting the urges of screaming from the clinching and tightening of her muscles. Her hands had the grip of death on what was left of my shirt. At least she was back, even if she wasn't a hundred percent she was back._

_"We can try and pull you and Rose out tomorrow afternoon. All commercial and private airports are on lock down, so your best bet is too lay low until the government lifts the restrictions_

_That's just great...were just going to put even more people at risk." I said sourly hating the situation. _

_"How's my daughter?" Abe asked taking a deep breath._

"_Not good she's real sick with the withdrawals and to save a mans life, I had to use my only fresh clean blood supply...which means it will take even longer for the endorphins to get out of her system." Abe said cutting me off._

_" Yep that sums it up and that's not all. We were attacked by psi hounds, the mangy beast got her pretty damn good." I said letting out a deep breath. Rose's breathing became shallow and she grunted and moaned. Large beads of sweat was starting to coat her skin._

_"Just take care her." Abe said gently on the phone. "Let me know if anything changes." Closing up the cell phone and shoving it back into my pocket. I pulled Rose even tighter to me, resting my head on the window._

__"You didn't do this to us Dimitri, you have nothing to feel guilty about. We volunteered, all three us of knew what we were getting into and we're all doing our part to stop queen bitch." Sasha added. "Do you really think we want a Strigoi for a queen?" She asked sounding somewhat and amused and damn sure serious._  
><em>

_ I didn't bother with a response of course nobody had wanted a Strigoi for a queen. I know sooner closed my eyes and Markus was shaking me._

_"We're here." He said nudging me awake. Moving Rose over to the other side of the seat so that I could get up. She had fallen asleep as well, _a small smile creased my face,_ when I stepped over her._

_You grab Philips legs and I'll grab his shoulders." I said moving into position to help carry him inside the house. Daybreak was gracing the sky when we carried him in. The house itself was a two story split level home with a carport under the frame of the house. Looking around at the area, it was a Dhampir community with surrounding families nearby. It reminded me of home with the long row of tress and green grass. The smell of home cooked meals and children laughing confirmed my suspicions._

_"I'll get it." Sasha said running and opening the door for us. "You can lay him here on the table." She said pointing to the large wooden family table. Just as we had put him down on the table. Another Dhampir woman came down the spiral stairs and came rushing towards us, she had a stethoscope around the back her neck and laid towards the front of her chest. She must have been a doctor of some kind._

_"I have to get Rose." I said looking at Sasha and quickly going out the door. When I went to the van Rose was on her side face down into the cushions of the seat. Her body was trembling violently as though she was having a seizure. Her muscles were tensed and locked up and flopping around uncontrollably. _ A bubbling of white drool drizzled from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. I had seen seizures before on the battlefield from guardian's having head and brain trauma. But to see this in Rose scared the hell out of me, when I raced to her side. Her teeth were clinched down hard as though her jaws were locked. Blood mixed with the white foaming of saliva that was running out of the sides of her mouth. Had more of a darkish red look to it, from biting down on her tongue. __

_ Her clothes were now soaked, drenched in sweat as the large beads glisten on her skin as though she had just climbed out of the shower. Her limp matted down hair clung to her face while she gasped trying to suck air in. _

_Unable to move her I sat on the floor of the van just holding her, unable to do anything until the the seizure passed not even Mia's withdrawals had gotten this bad. For the first time in my life I felt helpless and lost, the way Rose must have felt when I had taken her.  
><em>

_"Is she going to be alright" Sasha voice made me jump as I had looked at Rose and didn't hear her come up from behind me. "I got worried when you and Rose didn't comeback._

_"Endorphins she's withdrawing from endorphins and I'm gong to have to let her old man know just how bad she is._

_"Mass feedings, how many times did she get bitten?" Sasha asked her puzzling green eyes looking back into my own._

_ Shrugging my shoulders I didn't reply hell she had been gone for days. There was not telling how many times she had been bitten. _

_"It's over now Dimitri, she's coming out of it. You should probably take her inside." Sasha urgently said blowing the hair from her and looking nervously around us._

_When I reached for Rose her eyes opened and fear was in them, she jerked back away from me and acted as though I was going to attack her. Shaking her head stubbornly she swatted at me hands even though she was too weak to fight me off._

_"No..no...no get off...get off don't touch me." She said trying to hold me off by moving towards the other side of the seat and swatting at my hands again.  
><em>

_"So much for thinking you were back." I said pulling her towards me, Rose put a small fight but exhaustion took over and her head slammed hard on my shoulder when I picked her up._

_"That happens allot Dimitri until the endorphins are free from her system. Your going to have to expect moments where you're going to think that she's fine and from the times when she not. When the hallucinations get bad, real bad they'll be periods like now where she doesn't even know you and may become a danger to herself and everyone around her. You should really bring Rose inside now. I'll have Veronica look at her. Sasha said turning and walking away so that I would follow her back into the house. _

_Leading me up the small flight of stairs, their was a gust bedroom that she showed me into. The room was nice in size, bigger then what I had back home. The light sea foam green curtains hung softly over the windows. Family pictures and paintings decorated the walls. Cherry red cedar dressers and bed stands completed the room along with the matching queen size bed. A variety of pillows clustered around the headboard. The matching sea foam comforter looked welcoming, even inviting it had seemed so long since I had last had gotten any sleep. As soon as I laid Rose on the bed, the real headache began as her body started spasming, flopping around like a fish and she started screaming blood murder as though she was being killed. _


	20. Knocking On Heavens Door

_How had Lissa endured this with Mia? The question was quickly answered just as fast as I had thought it. In between healing, compulsion, and fresh packets of blood to flush out the toxins that had been floating around her in her system. Mia was recovering in a more quicker rate than Rose was._

_Grabbing my pack that laid against the far side of the wall in the corner of the room and finding the other set of IV needles. My task was easy when my hands quickly ripped the cords from the bag and jamming the other needle into the other end. I patted my forearm finding a vein, then doing the same to Rose's arm, sharing my blood with hers. Rose couldn't wait as she thrashed wildly across the bed for a fresh blood supply. Hell she couldn't even wait for a healer she needed both now. Even if I was the one who had to save her from death, It was the least that I could do to bring back the woman who had restored my soul. Giving me another shot at life without the nightmarish state that I could have been doomed to existed in. If my blood could bring her back from the brinks of death then I owed it to her to at least try and make the effort._

_Looking over at me Sasha she gave a gentle knowing smile. "I'll send Veronica up when she is done tending with Philip." She said softly while I crawled up on the bed beside Rose. Draping my arm tightly around her waist and drawing her back up close to my chest so that she couldn't move or rip out the IV line that ran between us._

_"Thanks...for everything" I called out to her, hearing the door close and the padding sounds of her feet retreating down the hallway. Rose struggled in my arms for at least a good twenty minutes or so thrashing wildly about._

_"Let me go...let me go...I just ….need... I just...screaming at the top of her lungs. I pulled Rose's body even more tightly up against my body, wrapping my legs tightly around hers so that she was sandwiched between me and the bed. _

_The small line that ran from me to Rose was the only life line that I could give to her. The rust colored red blood slowly spilled between us. Ever so slowly over the small millimeters and millimeters of soft vinyl tubing. Shaking her head vigorously Rose tried fighting but not being able to escape the restraining hold that I had on her. "I got to...no...do want...no...stay away...stay away..."She said restlessly against me. _

_ When Veronica came in she glanced down at her watch nodding her head and began removing the tubing from my arm. Then clamping off Rose's, but leaving hers open for a later time, if she needed another blood transfusion. Veronica crawled on the other side of the bed so that she was facing Rose. Then flashing her small size pocket flashlight into her eyes, then listened to her heart. Pulling the syringe out from the front of her jacket. Veronica was about to poke Rose's IV tubing with it, when I grabbed her hand stopping her._

_"It's something to help her sleep Dimitri." Nothing more then a sedative. Veronica said comfortingly. Pulling my hand away on her wrist it closed back around Rose protectively. _

_"Fine it's just that, she's had enough crap go into her system." I replied tightly  
><em>

_"Don't touch me...no get the spiders off... get...don't touch me." Rose's head shook violently against me. "I don't want it I don't...I can't get the ja...m...I can't get the...ja...m..m." Straining her head off the bed. Rose kicked and bucked wildly against me for awhile. "Spiders...spiders get them off get them off." Clasping the small IV tubing that was still attached to Rose, Veronica inserted the syringe and the clear flowing liquid went in. "When she falls asleep Dimitri you should come down and get something to eat. If you plan on using your own blood to help clean out hers." She said in a chiding voice, damn females thinking they can always boss me around._

_ "Fine but only after she falls asleep." I mummer back. "__Сон сладкий, мой справедливый ребенка, сон спокойнее, сон мирных лунный свет твой камеры, В твоих ползучести колыбели; я расскажу тебе историю, чистая, как росинка свечение, Закрыть эти два любимого веки-Колыбельная По-низко!" (_Slumber sweet, my fairest baby, Slumber calmly, sleep— Peaceful moonbeams light thy chamber, In thy cradle creep; I will tell to thee a story, Pure as dewdrop glow, Close those two beloved eyelids— Lullaby, By-low!_) I sung softly in Russian, the same lullaby my mother had often sung to me. _

_When Rose quit pressing her back up against me trying to get away and her breathing steadied out into a more relaxing rhythm. I pulled myself away from her, feeling slightly lightheaded from the blood transfusion. The smell of Russian black bread filled the air along with the sumptuous hot borscht soup. Leaning against the wall and going down stairs Philip had been moved from the table and it had been freshly made up with a white table cloth and yellow folded napkins, a large daisy flower arrangement of yellows, reds and orange sat in the center of the table. Along with the main appetizers of the meal of both hot and cold traditional salads, pickles and meats of pork chicken and beef for us to nibble on._

_"Please Dimitri take a seat over here." Sasha said pointing out a chair for me. Markus was already sitting down and enjoying his hot borscht . Along with black rye bread and so was Veronica when I sat down beside them. Loading my plate with the salads and pickles along with the potted roast and hot borscht beets and cabbage soup. It had been along time since I had a meal this good. _

_"Hows you family?" Sasha asked while I had a mouth full of food, eating greedily devouring every tasty morsel._

_"Good ...from the last time that I talked to my grandmother." I replied shoveling another large bite of black bread into my mouth. "And is this all of your family here including Philip." I asked moving onto the soup._

_"Yes Philip he's my husband and you've met my brother in law Markus. Both Veronica and Tamara are my daughters." Sasha said widely beaming over at Veronica, then back at me. "My daughter the doctor and the other a hunter. I'm proud of both of my girls._

_"You should be Tamara is excellent on the field fighting Strigoi's, she puts allot of trained guardian's to shame." I said in agreement._

_"The woman you brought with you." Sasha asked looking nervously back at me. "Is that your woman?" Knowing our customs to well, I nearly choked on the black bread. Having to down the black coffee, just to push it down out of my throat for air. _

_"I don't know what your talking about." I said sipping the coffee to keep from choking again._

_"__Вы, конечно, знаю, что я говорю о Дмитрии Беликов. Ваш брак в возрасте, так что не играть со мной немым.__(You certainly do know what I'm talking about Dimitri Belikov. Your within marrying age, so don't play dumb with me.) Sasha said hotly back._

_Sasha...Sasha...this is no way to treat our guest." Markus said stopping her from going any further._

"_Но он находится в пределах возраст вступления в брак, а не только здесь, в Новосибирске, но в Бая-а.»__(But he is within marrying age, not just here in Novosibirsk but in Baia as well. )_

"_Right now as a guardian there's no place in my life being married and to answer your question yes Rose is with me. Shes my girlfriend." I added tightly, knowing that it would put the brakes on any further discussions of marriage. Mentally I kicked myself, my relationship to Rose or lack of one ,was between us. It wasn't something I was comfortable talking about especially with anyone here in the room._

"_But I was informed that you was no longer seeing her." Sasha explained looking clearly confused and puzzled._

"_Mom let it go I saw Dimitri up there with Rose and that wasn't the impression that I got." __Veronica hurriedly added in, shooting her a look of gratitude and standing up I was ready to call it a day needing to recharge for tomorrow. _

" _Thank you for your hospitality, but I think I'll call it a morning." I replied heading back towards the bedroom, back to Rose._

"_Ugh Dimitri. Your wanted downstairs on the phone. It's your grandmother Yeva." Sasha said a few seconds latter, Veronica_ was coming into the hallway carrying towels and shampoo in her one hand and a change of women clothing in the other.__

_"_Tell her I'll call her back. I want to look in on Rose first." But that wasn't really true either, images of myself being dressed in a black tux standing on some forsaken alter hearing the symphony music of Here comes the bride, was scaring the hell out of me. Other images sprang into my mind as well, __ones that didn't include ivory silk white lace wedding gowns or scented flowers, bridesmaids or even wedding bands.__ Instead my thoughts drifted to being alone with Rose at the cabin where I first made love to her, claiming her body as mine taking her virginity forever changing Rose into a woman. When at first I was just trying to calm her down from the spirit darkness that she had pulled from Lissa. I had only meant to comfort her when the darkness took over. The way she had fought me to get back at Jesse for what he had done to Lissa and then fighting me earlier on the quads during the field experiments.__

__Rose had moved with grace as though her body was an animal, stuck in predator mode, taking us guardians out one at a time. The way she had moved under me with such passion and determination clipping my nose then later staking me. Rose had been amazing but it was the way she felt under me, skin to skin, heart beat to fast racing heart beat that I wanted her. I had been fighting my feelings for her for quite sometime. I was Rose's mentor, teacher first and friend. I had gotten personally involved with my student allowing myself to grow to love her when I shouldn't have.__

__When I had made love to her that night at the cabin, words couldn't describe the emotional level or connection that we shared. That bond only grew even more filling my heart and soul with love that only Rose could give, changing my need for her. Those feelings of need and love became even stronger after I had been awakened. __

_"_On second thought, I'll take that call." I replied bringing myself to look at Sasha, and closing off the mental images that were stirring in my head. Along with newly found feelings that seemed to be hidden were now starting to course through me. When I went down stairs Philip was laying on the coach. A white thick bandage was wrapped around his chest and over his ribs. His skin coloring was better then it was from earlier, he was awake, watching television when I came into the room. When he tried sitting up and handing me the phone.__

_"_Thanks for saving my hide. If I would have died back there the old lady would have killed me for sure." He said with a pain filled smile from moving to hand me the phone.__

_"__Just returning the favor after saving Rose and me the way you did. It was the least I could do." I replied pulling the phone close to my ear. "__Бабушка.»__(__Grandmother) I asked wearily._

_"Dimitri get out of there. Take Rose and go." Yeva said earnestly border lining into hysteria._

_"Grandmother what's happening?" I asked my stomach twisting up into knots with fear._

_"You and Rose needs to get out of there while you can... Dimitri go now... Yeva said filling me with dread. Handing the phone back to Philip he looked at me in puzzlement. "Everything alright at home?" He asked watching me closely._

_"She called to warn me, saying that me and Rose needs to go now." I mumbled loud enough where he could hear me, then taking off running up towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I came into the bedroom. Rose was awake dark circles hung under her eyes but she had more color in her face. _Her beautiful tanned skin had been washed clean from all the dirt and blood that had hung on her, making Rose look even more vulnerable ._ Those dark eyes looked back at me, before I could say anything there was a loud crash from down stairs. The hard belting sounds of the door exploding off of the hinges filled me in panic along with the howling cries of the psi hounds.  
><em>

_Both Sasha and ___Veronica___ fled from the room when I ran towards the pack pulling it over my should clasping the clips around my waist. Rushing to the bed and grabbing the last IV pack and stuffing them into the side pocket of my pack I reached for Rose._

_"Where are they? I know your hiding them here. _

_"I don't know what your talking about there no one here but us." Sasha yelled back._

_"Your lying to us. I can smell them, where are you hiding the traitors to the queen?" There had to be allot of Strigoi's, I thought grimly. Clearly we were outnumbered which was why Yeva had called. _

_ "Please don't hurt my daughter...a few seconds later while I was ushering Rose out of a nearby window on the fire escape landing. I could hear ___Veronica's blood curdling screams along with Marcus. Climbing up towards the roof Rose haunting eyes watched me distrustfully that I couldn't help but wonder if she was hallucinating again. She remained quiet.__

_ _Quietly letting each foot step on the rickety metal grate we climb further and further up the fire escape. Until we reached the highest point that stopped at the roof. It wouldn't be long before the Strigoi's either figured we took off down below on the road by foot or climbed up here to the roof. Loud screams echoed from the house below us, that my heart drop. The Strigoi's were torturing Sasha and everyone inside, that I felt helpless. If it hadn't been for them Rose and I would have already ended up dead. We owed Sasha our lives and here I was bailing on them, just to save Rose. When I should have stayed and fight instead of looking for a way off of the rooftop.__

__Pulling Rose towards the ventilator shaft steam circled up into the air in a cloudy white mist. The attack on the family below us had the whole neighborhood in an up roar as Dhampir's below us gathered their children from the streets and others quickly fled towards their homes. Shutting their doors and windows to keep the invading Strigoi's from entering. Below us was the howling sounds of psi hounds tracking letting out long bellowing howls and snarls.__

__Rose was looking frantically around us in flight or fight survival mode, she may have not really understood what was happening to us, but she was prepared to fight if she had too. The deadly murderous look glinted off of her eyes, while she watched me suspiciously.__

_"_Rose we're going to have to jump." I said pointing to the other house that wasn't to far from this one. She was trembling but nodded her head. Handing her the stake she took it and stuffed the stake into her faded stone washed jeans. Eying the distance from the ventilator shaft to the house that sat adjacent from Sasha's. Rose crouched down, then in a hurriedly sprint took off running. Her feet lightly scraping the pavement of the roof as she bolted. __

__Rose's body took flight when her foot touched the last part of the pavement of the roof, soaring into the air unbounded by gravity or anything when she finally landed on the other roof top rolling onto her side as she had been trained to. Getting into the same position I did the same from a crouching position. Judging the distance through narrowly slitted eyes, taking a deep breath and pushing my legs as hard as I could on the pavement. When my foot touched the last of the pavement I hurdle my body towards the other side of the rooftop where Rose was. Taking flight into the air when the wind lightly whipped across my face sending strands of hair into my eyes. Before plummeting me back to earth onto the other rooftop of the grayish slab looking cement. __

__When my body hit I rolled up on my side and crawled to all four looking back from the other roof. Just to see roughly about eight Strigoi's appear. "Damn we'll have to make another jump before they spot us." I grumbled out as though Rose read my mind she was already in position soaring into the air landing on the next.__

_"_Get the choppers there somewhere on the rooftops of these houses." I heard faintly being yelled as I jumped from another. Rose and I kept jumping from one rooftop to another and she was getting further and further ahead of me. __

_"_Stay back... stay back." Rose snarled out as though I was a Strigoi and leaped into the air making another jump.__

_"_Rose we have to stay together." I hiss out breathlessly from making the other jumps.__

_ _Trailing behind her and racing to making the next jump. I lost my footing and was dangling precariously on the ledge of the rooftop that Rose had jumped to. My hands hit the grainy cement ledge of the pavement and bit hard into my fingertips, while my legs hung heavy underneath me. Looking down at the street below. Rose climbed down the fire escape, her brown haunting eyes looking back at me when her foot touched the last step. She was hallucinating again and I was hanging off of a damn ledge watching her run down the black paved street below. __


	21. Can't Out Run The Past

__Swinging my leg up I kept trying to catch the side corner of the ledge above my hands. My fingers strained from the weight, just to hold onto the ledge. While I was swinging my legs up, it was making the pain in both my fingers and palms worse, that I grunted out loud cursing with every movement. Just when I thought I was going to slip and fall because my hands and finger were growing tired. My left shoe caught on the ledge, using what upper strength that I had left and pulling myself up and over the ledge. I rolled my body back to the roof catching my breath. "Dammit." I growled out because Rose had left me knowing I could have fallen to my death. Every part of my body was quivering and shaking from within. That I laid there gasping for air for a few seconds just being thankful that I was still alive, which was short lived from the baying howl cries from the psi hounds from down below.__

__Rose was in trouble and she didn't have the foggiest clue as to where she was going. I hoped that I found her before the hounds did because they would tear her into pieces not caring if she was sick. How did things go so insanely wrong my minder pondered, when I got to my feet. Rushing towards the fire escape and climbing down the squeaky ladder. Hand under hand, metal grate to last metal grate moving one footstep at a time. _ _At this moment I hated Rose as I turned my nose up into the air, the way I had when I had been a Strigoi. My mouth watered hungrily when I thought how her blood had once flowed through me quenching my thirst. Even now being a Dhampir I could track her. It made my blood boil knowing I was using one of the senses that stayed with me after my soul had been restored just to find her. Taking another deep breath my eyes closed. I tuned everything out around me on the darkened street corner. I could hear the gentle rushing heart beat that fluttered from the psi hounds. ____

__The gurgled out sloshing sounds of the humans heartbeat was beating fast from being out of shape and pursing her. With their labored panting breathing from running long and hard, the echoed sounds surrounded me. Then I caught her scent the fresh aroma trailing in the air. The fresh smell of strawberries floating in the wind. Her loud pounding heartbeat as the organ slammed ruthlessly into her ribcage. That my eyes snapped opened and I started running down the street after her. She had faked out the psi hounds that had been chasing her disguising her scent. The humans who had been tracking her were heading the wrong way when I started running down the alley.__

__ Rose had a ten to fifteen minute lead on me but I could smell her anywhere. I had hoped to never have to use this cursed gift that remained and I hated her for making me use it now. The over head propelling blades from the choppers was closing in. The beams of light were hitting the ground bouncing off of everything around me. Damn they were close to close that I cursed out again. Following the direct path that Rose had chosen and dodging in between the searching lights of the choppers. __

__When the chopper flew over head it's shinning lights passed over mere inches from where I was standing, pressing my back into the brick building. I waited for the lights to pass over me before trudging through the ally again. The psi hounds were howling in the distance, they were getting closer my heart raced wildly knowing they would catch up to us soon if I didn't find Rose and get her the hell out of here. Taking another deep breathing and turning sharply right was another alley that she had went running through. The one building that came into sight was abandon, the basement window was broken out. If I could find her then so could the others that had foolishly raced by not giving this building much notice. __

__Using my foot and busting out the window even more. I crawled down to where the broken glass was sliding my back along the jagged edges. Scrapping both the pack and my back as I lowered myself in. Rose was here I could smell her, her blood call out even louder to me then it had before.__

__The building was an old sheet metal factory dust coated the peeling, cracking plaster on the walls. Cobwebs hung in the corner, the over head crane looked rusted out and hung brokenly from the ceiling from years of neglect and from not being used. Columns of tables lined in rows filled the space of the old factory. Scrap metal sheet rock littered the dusty floors along with a set of recent footprints heading towards the stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time to the second floor, following the loud rhythm of a gushing blood. As it pulsated into the heavy beating organ of Rose's heart. She came running out of the make shift office swinging her stake, the wild glarry eye look that she had. Rose must of thought I was a Strigoi, here to drag here back because she didn't recognize me.__

_"_Rose." I barked out blocking her wild swings that was aimed for my heart. "Rose dammit snap out of it." Catching her wrist that had held the stake my breathing was ragged from hunting her down and now from this. __

__My other hand wrapped around the back of her neck slamming her hard into my chest, knocking the air out of her lungs that her breath caught in her throat. While her right fist pelted furiously into my shoulders wildly and anywhere else that she could strike. Without thinking about what I was doing my mouth lowered to hers, and she struggle and fought against me. The hard bruising kiss was meant to shut her up and stop her from struggling against me. The flowing crackling electricity that moved like a current between us, caught us both by surprise. At first Rose stood there standing unresponsive when my mouth pinned hers muffling the screams, then deepening the bruising kiss. __

__Then she kissed me back, my god was she was kissing me back. Just as hard and intense as I was kissing her. Every so often whimpering with need and wanting to deepen this kiss even more. When her tongue stroked and dance with mine in rhythm and harmony. The blood pounded loudly in my ears drowning everything out. Except for what this woman was making me feel and that was all I could do was feel. Every inch of her was pressed up tightly against me, every part of me wanted her. With my heart slamming wildly into my chest, our quickened breathing becoming more heavy and ragged the loud roar that was building in strength and and volume. A shudder tore through me and a muffled growl erupted and vibrated off of my chest. Rose's hand uncurling from a fist flattening out and sliding up from my forearm up to my shoulder. The soft tip of her fingertips lost themselves in my hair. I reacted even more by burying my hands into the back pocket of her blue jeans __pulling her hard up against me. If I didn't end this here now before we were found. I was going to take Roza right here, with the way her body was responding and moving against me. The way her skin was heating up and flushing with love and desire. The quicken of her heartbeat as it raced out of control against my chest. Roza wanted me just as bad as she had back at the cabin and she would let me. Sensing that we were in danger, Rose broke off the kiss her amber lips swollen and her dark brown eyes darkening into pools of chocolate with desire. That I leaned my forehead on hers to gain control of my emotions as well as my breathing. Feeling Rose doing the same thing beside me only she didn't let go, she let her fingers fall from my hair just to touch the side of my cheek. Thumbing the bone on my jaw and chin touching the unshaven growth from the last few days. __

_"_We can't stay here." She whispered. "There going to find us if we do."__

__Kissing Rose forehead it felt as though her fever was breaking, her skin was cool and clammy from sweat. But the trace elements of fever for now felt like it was breaking.__

_"_How are you feeling?" I heard myself asking as I slowly started pulling away, removing my hands from her pockets and moving slowly away from her. Damn this woman was dangerous, dangerous enough that I had lost all since of reason. As to where we were and whom we were running from. The threat of being found, just one kiss had completely distracted me from keeping us alive. __

_"_I feel like I have been passed around a group of Strigoi's, having bits and piece of my flesh taken off then hung out to dry. The withdrawals comrade are a killer, as for how I even got here." Rose said looking around the factory then back at me. "Well I don't know. The last thing I remember is Sonya and Boris and being their ___proverbial___ chew toy." She said shivering rubbing her hands over her arms vigorously as though she was trying to warm herself but instead she was trying to sooth the muscles that were spasming. Human voices stilled our moments and Rose looked back towards me, grabbing her forearm and guiding her down the stairs. We went towards the window where spotlights was being blasted from the chopper was shinning through the building windows. When the spotlight from the chopper moved on down the alley checking other buildings. We both knew timing was of the essence to get out of here even the psi hounds that I heard howling in the distance seemed closer now. Their caterwauling howls were closer. Maybe just a few blocks away but still that was closer then I was comfortable with we had to go. __

_"_Here you go first." I said taking my duster out of my pack throwing it over the broken glass frame of the window. Then leaning down cupping my hand so that her foot could step on it and holstering her out towards the open window. When she was clear and standing in the alley. I placed both of my hands to the frame and did the same pulling my body out towards the other side, using more of my upper body strength that I had. When we both were standing by the alley it was then I had made a decision, maybe not the brightest one of the day but it was a decision to head back to Sasha's. She had a van, wheels that we needed to get out of this forsaken place. __

__Reaching down and grabbing my duster shaking the glass off of it, I tossed it to Rose.__

_"_Thanks." She said softly not needing to be told twice to put it on. The tremors that rocked her body, Rose was playing it off as though it wasn't a big deal. But the misery was in her eyes and it shown just as bright as the sun.__

__'Where are we going?" She asked keeping up with me and mirroring my moments down the alley. A couple of times we had to dodge the searching patterns of the chopper's spotlights. Just as we was about to round the corner, we had to duck back pressing our back against the sides of the building. A police patrol car with their red and blue lights flashing was driving by slowly searching all the allies that were close by and getting closer towards us. Then pausing every few seconds then slowly driving away. The uniformed officer from the car was holding a hand held spotlight, shinning the light down the alley. Rose and I did our best to not be seen. When I looked down into her hands she __was gripping the stake,__ nervously she smiled back at me, but her eyes was expecting me to do the same.__

_ _On the other side of the alley four Strigoi's had smelled us. The one I could have sworn I had seen before "It's them she said pointing back towards us. From the streetlight she had _ _luscious __ shoulder length red hair and was about Rose height. The other three came running towards us she must have been the leader or the one calling the shots because she hung back calling out, getting the attention of others.__

_"_Dammit." I snarled out hopping to avoid the confrontation knowing that it was useless now that we had to fight our way out of here.__

_"_What worried that I might get blood on this coat or was you just hoping to get in and get out. Like your some kind of super spy" Rose replied trying to lighten the mood and looking most eager for some payback of her own.__

_"_And here I didn't miss your ____умный ____comments." I replied grimly pulling my own stake out taking the lead. __

__I dodged a punch from the male Dhampir Strigoi that had rushed me, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the alley building that was across from me. With lighting Strigoi speed he flew back at me springing back off of the building behind him, and punched me hard in the shoulder. I staggered back from the force but didn't fall. Thinking he had the upper hand he came at me again going in for another body shot punch. Catching his fist hard into my hand. I spun him back into the brick building hitting his face into the the crumbling bricks. That were dropping off of the face side of the building from the impact. I smiled to myself, and smashed his face into the building again. I heard his low pitch grunt and glanced down at him. Raising my stake while he was distracted, I buried it hard into his ribcage thrusting hard on the hilt of the stake. Hearing the cracking splintering sounds of his ribs as the stake was pushed through. I didn't need to watch the red glowing light of his red rimmed eyes to know that he was dead. __

__When I looked over at Rose she was fighting the other two Strigoi's. They must have thought she was the weaker one of us two. I chuckled from the thought, Rose weak yeah right not in her vocabulary. Doing a back roundhouse kick to the one that was off to the side of her Rose didn't spare a backward glance and moved her eyes towards the other. The other Strigoi that came at Rose from behind, she rake across the face with her stake. Then brought her leg up from behind her clipping him in the head. When she stood straight up her stake went fast and furious into his chest leaving her to focus on the woman Strigoi that she had did a roundhouse kicked on just seconds ago. __

__Turning my attention back towards the leader she snarled and hissed at me.__

_"_What don't remember me Dimitri... She asked with her hands on her hips walking slowly around me. Her appraising eyes looking me up and down while she slowly walked full circle then coming to a stop directly in front of me. My stomach knotted up and my hands reformed into new fists while my heart hammered away. She had to be at least sixteen maybe seventeen I couldn't really tell.__

_"_Your suppose to stake her." Rose said running up the small part of the alley coming towards us, that my eyes betrayed me and looked over to Rose. __

_"_Of course not." The Moroi looking Strigoi said pushing out her painted alabaster lips out. She didn't seem to be in any hurry with her taunts. Something about the way she was looking at me, made me feel nauseous and sick. My skin crawled as though I had forgotten something important a lost memory.__

_"_I remember you... how could I not. You did this to me." She purred out softly smooth but her voice lacking all the warmth, it sounded harsh and cold. When Rose approached cautiously she was hearing every word and my heart dropped.__

_"_Who is she?" Rose asked curiously but staying well guarded in case the Strigoi attacked and from the hard glinting in her red rimmed eyes I knew it was a matter of time. __

_"_Yes Dimitri... tell darling sweet... Rose Hathaway... who I am. You called me by her name enough times." When I looked back between Rose and the Strigoi she laughed a non humorous laugh all the cold and hatred was pouring off of her directed at me. Images flickered in my mind as I scanned the many face of my victims. Until one face that had been full of life sprang to my mind she had been tied to a chair. Her face beaten,dirt and blood covered her porcelain skin. __

__The same one who I had toyed with, even gave her an unfair chance in escaping. The girl that I had brutally rapped then latter awakened. Closing my eyes as the memories came rushing back I hunched over throwing up the contents in my stomach. "Robin Badica." I said brokenly heaving the last of the remaining contents that had been in my stomach out on the ground.__

_"_Very very good...what's that stink on you Dimitri? Is it possible that it's a soul." She sneered back, with dead red glittering eyes that sparkled with amusement over the grief that I felt.__

_"_Lets get out of here Rose." I motioned wanting to escape the hounds, the chopper and everyone else that was circling back towards us.__

__Robin spun so fast catching Rose off guard that, she grabbed her from behind wrapping the long claws around her neck. Rose questioning eyes searched mine while she struggled in her grips. Slamming her elbow into Robins chest who only let out an evil laugh glaring back at me. That I held my breath afraid to breath. __

_"_Dimitri ….who is ..she?" Rose gasped, trying to struggle out of the tightening hold that Robin had, just trying to catch her breath.__

__**This chapter is dedicated to the following fans below because of there supporting comments. Thank you everyone I have loved hearing from you and what you think. So again thanks so much without you fans and readers I wouldn't be doing this. Best wishes from your vamp friend Elfina! This chapter is dedicated to guys or gals. I loved your comments they brought big smiles to my face and made my day so enjoyable thank you!  
><strong>__

XxMissleKidxX, PurpleRoseFreak, Magmamagda


	22. Escaping  Novosibirsk

_"_Yes explain to Rosemarie...sweet...sweet... innocent... precious Rose. How you came to my home, torturing and murdering my family. You remember my mother Marcella, my father Anthony or what about my little brother Xander or my sister Abby?" Robin harsh laughter sicken me and her evil glare conjured up all the twisted memories of what I had done to her and her family. My soul was cursed damn to hell for eternity by all accounts for what I had done. No amount of repentance or forgiveness could ever be earned. Regardless of how many Strigoi's that I sought out and set free, releasing them from the hellish state. Any of the good that I had ever done in my life, before and even after. Being awakened was washed away by the sins that I committed when I was a Strigoi, Robin was proof of that.__

_"_Robin she's innocent. Rose knows nothing about you or your family or the things that I did." I pleaded." Her eyes squinted in delight and the creamy smooth paleness of her skin seemed to glow, she was enjoying this even her red rimmed eyes glittered and shinned with enjoyment over my begging and pleading.__

_"_What's that …..what did you say? I distinctly remembering you having the same conversation with my father, after you raped me repeatedly. I was seventeen years old you bastard when you stole my virginity. I was made to be your filthy whore over and over again because of this bitch right here." Robin said glaring down at Rose looking as though she was going to snap her neck in half." Don't you remember telling him that nobody was really innocent. Don't you remember Dimitri... prey and predator you was so big on reminding me of that. Who were the weaker ones were on the food chain, the lessor of the species. You treated my mother like a sow. Peeling her flesh from her body one layer at a time, gorging your self on every tasty morsel of her blood. Until you were dripping to the core in it. You reveled in her blood, tearing her flesh and meat from her body as though you were peeling an onion back one layer at a time. You have the balls to stand there and tell me just how innocent this little sweet honey is. __

__In that one moment just a heartbeat away. I saw the look of revolt and disgust cross over into Rose's eyes as she looked back at me, her body stiffened. She now knew the truth of what I had done understanding as well as hate shown in her face as she licked her lips, lowering her eyes from me. Whether it killed her or not Robin wasn't going to hold onto to Rose for much longer her temper was breweing close to the surface. I didn't need a psychic connection to know that Rose was going to bust loose at any moment.__

_"_So what do you need Rose for?" I asked feeling the icy coldness seeping into my voice as my eyes narrowed back on her. Shooting Robin the look of death. I would have just as sooner killed her on that spot. Then allow this game of hers to continue, she wanted to hurt me fine she had score one for Robin my head sneered back. If Robin demanded my death then so be it, but to hurt Rose to make her endure this nightmare because of my sins. Then hell no there was a line and she had crossed it, by bringing Rose into this. __

__Taking the stake Robin watched me suspiciously as I raked it across my arm hard. Slicing the skin and muscles, so that it separated. The scent of my blood floated in the air catching her off guard. Robin's eyes widen in surprise as I held my arm out to her. Allowing the blood to run down my forearm. Dripping until the large drops made small puddles on the blacked pavement.__

_"_You want vengeance Robin? Come and get it, because the next time I use this stake, you won't have the chance. I'll do what should have been done along time ago." I snarled rabidly at her taking the sharp point to my chest holding it there. Just so the she demon from hell knew that I meant business.__

__Robin knew that I was dead serious now and her face twisted with rage. She had wanted to make me suffer and I had just spoiled her plans. By willingly offering to take my own life. How could she ever get even with a dead Dhampir who destroyed her family, if suddenly he was dead. __

_"_I have a better idea Dimitri? How about I turn her instead, take away what you love most, just the same way you did to me?" __

_"_Whatever your going to do Dimitri do it?" Rose howled out in pain, her eyes wide with fear as she struggled and fought to get away from Robin but couldn't. "Don't let this prehistoric bitch turn me." She pleaded.__

__Before I could do anything Robin sank her fangs into Rose's neck. Piercing her skin, Rose jerk away from her hard, but couldn't avoid the bite and she cried out and I lunged for her. Knocking both Rose and Robin to the ground. Taking my stake and raking it across Robins face she howled out in agony, letting go of Rose's neck. With both hands I ripped Rose away from her, using the heel of my shoes against Robin's face as leverage. While I kicked the side of her head snapping it back with a sickening thud until Rose was free of her clutches. Shielding Rose with my body and pushing her back. Rose shoved me off glaring back at Robin eager to take her out. Robin made it quickly back to her feet wiping Rose's blood on the back of her hand. Then licking it off slowly with a sickly sweet smile forming on her lips. __

_"_Dammit Rose stay out this, this is between Robin and me." I snarled out when she went racing back towards Robin.__

_"_Like hell it is, she drag me into this and I have a score to settle." Rose said wiping the blood from her neck, her face contorted with hate while she stared murderously back at Robin.__

_"_And you make it sound like I'm just going to stand here and let you kill me. You can't survive, while the others are looking for you, so run" Robin said smirking back at the both of us. "Keep running Dimitri and keep trying to protect those closes to you. Because just like sands running through an hour glass, you'll see the ones that you love slip through your fingers. I don't need Sonya's or Boris's help to watch your downfall." She snickered licking the last remaining blood from her fingernails. "Rosemarie you are just as sweet as Dimitri here said you were."__

_"_Bitch." Rose took off running but within a blink of an eye, Robin slunk back into the shadows before she could catch up with her.__

_"_So are we going to get out of here now or would you like for the others to find us?" Rose said glowering back at me.__

_"_Yeah we should get out of here, but Rose..." When I reached over to grab her arm she flinched away from my hold as though the very touch of my hand had burned her. "We need to...save it Dimitri this isn't the time or place." Rose hissed out refusing to look at me.__

__Taking off into a run and slipping away from the alley Rose wouldn't even look at me while we back tracked towards the direction of Sasha's. Everywhere we turned more police cars were patrolling the area and the helicopters was buzzing around the whole neighborhood. If we didn't need the wheels so bad we wouldn't have chanced coming back here. __

_ _When we got back to Sasha's the place was eerily quiet. The living room light from across the window was on but flickering, casting shadows on the inside walls. But throughout the rest of the house it was all darken. All the lights were out except just that one. __

_"_We're going to have to go inside. Can you sense any Strigoi's in there?" I asked meeting Rose's shifting gaze. __

_"_No there's nothing in there." She said nodding her head, glancing down at her Rose was trembling more noticeable now then she had been before. As much as she was trying to hide it her muscles was cramping up again. Only the shakes were more obvious from the withdrawals. I just prayed that when Robin had bitten her that it hadn't set her back none. __

_"_Follow me." I said waving a gesturing hand towards Rose. While we crept along the side walls of the house, working our way towards the front. Everything inside of me screamed this was a set up, as I anxiously looked around. When we made it to the front door it was partially cracked open. Shattered glass coated the floors__ and crunched beneath our feet like gravel. The flickering of the light bulb that was in the lamp, was knocked over on the stand. However when the light flickered back on it revealed a bloody trail. From the looks of it one of many horrors. The walls were dripping from the splattering of blood. Silence filled each and every corner square inch of the rooms, that would have been busy with activity. With every step that we took regardless of how quiet Rose and I were. The more one of us would step on something. From broken pictures to shattered nick knacks and glass. The furniture had been thrown around. The couch had been flipped over and smashed into pieces. Along with deep gouging claw marks on the rich brown vinyl of the leather seats. __

__After seeing the blood I reached back behind me grabbing Rose's hand, who reluctantly took mine. It was then as we turned towards the kitchen that we first spotted Philip. His body laying dead on the linoleum floor in the kitchen by the stove. His throat ripped out showing the gaping hole in his jugular. From the spraying pattering from around his throat and the pasty ash white of his face, he had been completely drained of all blood. Except for the small puddle that pooled around his neck and shoulders.__

__Right beside him was Veronica her neck had been snapped completely around like you would see in the movie the exorcism. Her eyes was starring blank and glazed over with a bluish tinge to them, towards the ceiling. Her lip was the deepest set of bluish purple that I had ever seen. Rose who was seeing everything was gasping her breaths coming out and spurts as she muffled her cries into her hand.__

_"_As soon as we find Sasha, we can leave," I said reassuringly steering Rose away from the kitchen and up towards the stairs to where the bedrooms were. __

_"_Fine whatever just get me out of here." Rose shuddered pausing long enough to take a deep breath, then glancing around nervously. Pulling out the small flashlight that had been safely tucked away in the pack, we climbed up the stairs. In the far corner bedroom adjacent to ours was Sasha's room and a few rooms away was Markus. Heading for Sasha room Markus laid in the hallway his skull looked as though it had been bashed in. You couldn't even make out his features anymore, maybe it was the dark obscuring our vision, maybe our eyes was playing tricks on us, but even with the small cupped flashlight Rose and I both knew that wasn't true. __

_"_You don't have to go in there." I said wearily not trusting what was on the other side of the door to Sasha's room.__

__"Please as if standing here with the dead guy is any better." Rose huffed out her shaking hand gripping the door handle, pushing the door open. In Sasha's room she laid on the bed, she looked as though she was sleeping. Waving the flashlight over her still body there wasn't any signs of injury. Maybe she had a head wound or some kind of internal injuries that we couldn't see. Running the palm side of my hand down the side of her face my fingertips grazing her skin. Sasha was like ice very cold to the touch, running my hands through my hair and squeezing my eyes tightly shut. My hand went to my stake and came up fast and hard slamming it into Sasha's chest. Cracking the brittle bones just past the sternum into her ribcage. They had awakened her, the lone single bite marks on her neck. The drying caking blood around her lips, they had turned Tamara's mother. The kindest thing that I could do for Tamara, was to set her mothers soul free. Before the change could even happen.__

_"_Dimitri who was she?" Rose asked as I fish through Sasha's pockets looking for the keys to the van, until my fingers stumbled upon them in her right pocket.__

_"_A friend who saved us from the psi hounds and the humans. The Strigoi's will be back to collector her and I don't want to be here when they do." Crossing the room and guiding Rose out quickly we moved back down the hallway. Just as we past Markus, his hand shot up grabbing Rose by the leg.__Turning and using the wall for support, Rose used her other foot kicking Markus in the side of the head.__His head snapped back and a low growl sprung from his lips, while his eyes slowly opened. Stooping down with the stake in my hand, his eyes had lost there coloring and were rimmed in red. His fangs were slipping out past his lips as he glared back at me.__

_"_You wouldn't stake a friend would you?"He laughed coldly.__

_"_My friend died Markus." Shoving the stake into his chest, Markus howled out in agony the wailing cries of his screams filled me. Pulling my stake out Rose expression on her face was one that I couldn't describe let alone read, as we went swiftly down the stairs. When we got into the van I took off the pack that I had been carrying. Handing the cellphone and ___HTC Flyer Android Tablet to Rose who eyed me wearily._

_"Call your father and put him on speakerphone." I replied tensely and started up the van, then backing out of the driveway._

_"My father... Dimitri what the hell are you talking about?" Rose demanded and I leaned forward taking the phone out of her hands hitting speed dial._

_Abe's your father Rose. Right now I don't have time to sit around and argue about that with you. You can do that over the phone with him. Now we have more important things to worry about like getting out of here." Smacking the steering wheel hard with the palm of my hand and glaring out the dash window. My face harden wondering if Rose and I would make it out of here alive._

_"Dimitri what happened?" Abe's voice filled with concern asked on the line._

_Our safe house was raided, we're on the road now heading towards the airfield. Can your pilot get us out of here?" I asked chewing on my bottom lip._

_"Yeah our pilot can get you and Rose out of there Sydney is already on it. Is Rose safe?" Abe asked_

_"Yeah I'm just peach Zmey...except for everybody in there uncle is trying to kill us. Your my father." She snorted "And the withdrawals are hell. So yeah everything is just great...fine and dandy... just peachy, couldn't be better._

_Hearing Rose going off like that, I couldn't help but crack a grin, but the harsh look on her glowering face made me think other wise as my guardian mask fell back into place. _

_"She needs another blood transfusion and I don't suppose there any fresh blood on the plane._

_"I'm fine." Rose argued back but the shakes was getting to her and it was taking it's tool on her body. With the way Rose was fidgeting in her seat and rubbing her arms I knew better._

_"No we didn't think we needed to stock the plane." Abe said with regret in his voice. "How has she still been getting the fusion with out the blood supply that I sent?" He asked even that made Rose look at me, but I kept my eyes on the road._

_"Rose has been getting her fusions from me. I have been her donor and will continue to do so." Rose let out an airy sigh and her mouth snapped shut while her face relaxed some._

_"Dimitri." Sydney's voice cut in. "You have been spotted and the van has been radio in to the police department as stolen, how much longer before you get to the airfield?" _

_"Not much longer I can see the airstrip coming into sight now, radio ahead and have the pilot go ahead and start the motors to the plane. If the Strigoi's and the human knows about the van then it won't be long before someone spots us and prevents the plane from being able to take off. If I didn't know any better I would swear we had a traitor in our mitts. The Strigoi's seemed to be two steps a head of us regardless what I planned. They always seemed to know mine and Rose's location before we had a chance to really get settled into one spot. Sure they could track Rose's scent and blood from a distance. With everything that I have done from mingling my blood with hers to flushing out the endorphins. To Sasha and Veronica looking after Rose and cleaning her up, that should have slowed the Strigoi's down some. Looking into the back review mirror two police cruisers and a couple of black SUV"S were trailing about four car links away coming up behind us close and fast. _

_The sound of squealing tires sliding around on the pavement added to the tension that Rose and I was already feeling. She turned around in her seat and looked out the back window, the smell of burning rubber filled the air._

_"How did they find us?" Rose shouted, not that her screaming at me was doing any good._

_"One of us is bugged or the pack itself is, both the phone and HTC Flyer Android Tablet are brand new and came out of sealed containers. Throw the pack out the window. Reaching for the pack Rose grabbed the IV tubing out of it discarding them on the floor beside us and threw the rest of the pack out the window._

_"Okay Einstein what next?" She demanded when she got readjusted in her seat. _

_"Look in the back for any clothes and see what you can come up with. I think your clothes are fine it's mine that I'm worried about." I replied grimly hoping that my instincts were wrong. Hopping into the back seat of the van and looking under each of the seats and on the floor. Rose came back shaking her head. "Sorry comrade there nothing back there." Turning a sharp corner she gripped the dash hard to keep from falling out of her seat. The tires of the van spun around hard throwing up dust and dirt around the van. While we left the black top of the pavement of the highway and onto the medium, crashing through the airports chain link fence. Not stopping after the metal of the fence crashed into the window. Glass hurled at us from every direction like tiny missiles, while we made a straight line towards the plane. The van came to a halting stop jerking both Rose and I forward in our seats, when I slammed on the brakes. Rose's hand was already on the door handle of the van when we came to a stop. _

_"Out." I yelled out unfastening my seat belt and throwing open the door bolting towards the plane._

_"You think." She snap back matching my pace running as though her life depended on it. With the __plumes__ of the dust clouds floating into the air, a police patrol car slammed into the van rocking it hard sideways. While Rose and I slammed the loading doors of the plane closed._

_"Go...go...go don't stop for nothing" I yell out to the pilot as Rose and I watch the SUV'S and other police patrol cars enter on the airfield. _

__** Also please tell me what you think of the chapter... So give yourself a pat on the back applause are in order. This chapter is dedicated to **__

giselabelikov1, PurpleRoseFreak, XxMissleKidxX, SKDanielle16, Magmamagda,

__** Please comment and tell me if you love it or hate it or whatever and don't forget to vote. Best wishes and happy hunting in all your endeavors from your vamp friend Elfina!**__


	23. Just Breath

_The plane started taxing down the the runway, moving at slow speeds and steadily increasing becoming faster and faster. Before we knew it we were moving even faster. Ping...ting...ding...the sounds of bullets were bouncing on the plane from the humans and Strigoi's firing on us. They were so determined to bring our plane down that I was panicking. Escape didn't seem possible with my heart hammering in my chest, all I do was look out the window. Clutching my stake tightly and starring out through the small opening of the window. It was then that Rose and I both saw the wings tipping upward. Ping...zing...ting slowly ever so slowly, we were gaining height and elevation. We were slowly climbing into the sky, we had narrowly made it. Sagging back against the loading bay doors with relief and wiping my face with a trembling hand. I could feel all the tension draining from my tense muscles in my back. When I looked over at Rose, she had collapsed onto the floor. Her eyes were closed and she had my duster tightly drawn around her as though she had chills. She was shaking like a leaf, even her lips were quivering and her teeth were chattering, but yet she said nothing. _

_"Quit... doing... that." She muffled out not bothering to open her eyes. "I'm...fine... really." She replied in between chatters. In her trembling hand I had almost forgotten that she was holding the IV tubing. Slinging her arm around my neck I help her to her feet, pulling Rose over to the first two rows of seats that we stumbled upon. "I...said I'm fine." She tried to argue out but just looking at her any fool could see she was lying._

_"Sure you are and I'm still Strigoi that has been cross bred with a wolf." Which earned a smile._

_"So that makes you a Wogi." Rose said cracking a small grin, feeling mine flattening out to a grin as well, I got up of from the chair and started heading towards the mini bar. I didn't know when was the last time that Rose had eaten anything and it had been a long time since she had water. She had been to sick before to even be able to even get her to try. She needed to keep her strength up now. Seeing the small deli of meat,cheese and veggie tray in the small frig. I immediately felt bad, because somebody was going to lose there lunch. Taking the meat, cheese and veggie tray along with a couple of bottles of water I tossed them down into her lap._

_"I don't want this." Rose complained out and I only arched my eyebrow, knowing it was the withdrawals talking because Rose never turned down food. Sighing and opening the container anyways. She started stuffing her mouth with the pepper jack cheese and pieces of the roast beef and pepperoni. She had only eaten about half when she pushed the food away._

_"Take off the duster you need that fusion now." Chewing on her bottom lip Rose squinted her eyes at me._

_"But I hate needles I mean the last time I was poked I was out...Rose just take off the coat.. the sooner you do the sooner it will be over." It felt like she was going to fight me on everything and this was just one topic she didn't want to fight me on, otherwise she was going to lose._

_"Fine just get me a porcupine." Rose mutter under her breath. Pulling off the duster and rolling back the sleeve of her shirt, she reluctantly gave me her arm. While glaring at me in the process. I had to bite down on my tongue just to keep from laughing, knowing too her this wasn't funny. And I'll aim those sharp pointed quills at you. Then lets see how much you like being poked." She grumbled out. The whole time she was ranting and raving at me Rose never notice when I had slipped the needle into her vein. Nor did she notice that I had finished putting the needle into my own arm. It wasn't until she saw my blood flowing in the tub racing towards her arm that she had stopped her belly aching. _

_Every so often I would glance back towards Rose and see her troubled eyes looking out the window. Pretending to look at the clouds and everything else in the sky around us. She was avoiding the whole subject about Robin and I really couldn't blame her. She had to be thinking of me as being some kind of horrible monster, that preyed on underage teenage girls. Out of frustration and tiredness I settled more into my seat, letting my eyes close for the first time in days. God I was tired, tired from everything, being on the run, having to keep us both alive and lastly wondering who was going to come after us next. Damn I was tired, tired of it all._

_"It's alright comrade get some sleep." Rose said when she turned and around and saw me struggling to keep my eyes open. My eyelids suddenly felt weighted down as though they were full of heavy cement. The bleary blackness of the dream world engulfed me, pulling me in it's undertow and current. The loud echoing screams of Robin's family surrounded me as I saw the faces of Marcella and her husband Anthony. Begging me to spare the lives of Xander and Abby._

_"All you have to do is let me awaken you." I said coldly with an evil hissing laugh, the saliva and drool spraying into the air enunciating every syllable. Boris had just gotten done pulling Xander's little frame body into pieces. He was drenched in blood gnawing on the severed wrist and fingers. He smiled gleefully back at me with blood coating around his mouth and dripping off of his fangs._

_"So I can end up being a hideous and fowl monster like yourself never." Marcella stared murderously back at me. _

_"Then so be it." Grabbing Marcella and dragging her kicking and screaming from the living room, the real fun was about to began. I licked my lips in anticipation as I pulled her towards the bedroom, I wanted Robin to see this. The dream suddenly changed the voices were drowned it out by the lite up ragging inferno that engulfed the house with it's bright colors of reds, oranges and yellows. Black pillowy choking smoke drifted up towards the night time sky as Boris and myself laughed humorlessly when the voices of the Badica family became still and quiet. With Robin thrown over my shoulder Boris and I stalked off to the next royal family home. _

_Waking up screaming, Rose's hand was on my arm. Slicked with sweat my body trembled from the nightmare as I peeled my eyes awake. Sitting up and taking a swig from my water bottle and wiping my hand to my forehead clearing the sweat from my brow. I let out a deep shudder. Did it ever get better I thought relentlessly._

_"Another nightmare?" Rose asked knowingly and I nodded my head. Leaning forward placing my head into my hands, I waited for the shakes to stop._

_"It was about Robin." I said dryly. "I hear their screams every time that I close my eyes and for the love of god I just want peace." I choked out seeing their faces, when I closed my eyes. _

_"Tell me about the dream." Rose said softly her hand rubbing soothingly back and forth on my back up and down encouragingly. _

_"No you don't want to hear the things that I did." I argued back. How could she, it was bad enough living everyday knowing what the hell that I had done. Rose was the last person on earth that I wanted knowing the horrible things that I had done. _

_"Get over yourself Dimitri. I already have a good idea of what you did or did you suddenly forget that I was there when Robin was giving out her history lesson?" Rose said looking more directly at me. No shit... she wasn't going to let this go and my stomach tighten and suddenly I felt queasy. _

_"No I hadn't forgotten." I said quietly suddenly feeling disgraceful. Taking the IV tubing out of Rose's arm and mine, I got up and started pacing. Her hand slipped away from my shoulder just as fast as I stood up. "But this is something I can't talk about either." I said looking nervously around the plane and seeing the empty row of seats. _

_"Yeah I can see that." Rose said sarcastically her face scrunching up into a frown. "Because you sure as hell couldn't talk to me about much of anything while you were a Strigoi either." I wanted to run and hide, I sure didn't want to bare my soul to anyone much less to her, not with the hardness of her face. Not with the image that she had once saw me as. The strong man, the mentor, the idol what was it the kids called me not so long ago back on school campus. Oooh yeah that's right the Russian god, mentally I scoffed at the thought. _

_"What do you want me to say Rose?" I snapped back angrily, I could feel my temper flaring and my control wavering only Rose could bring this side of me out. "Do want me to say how good it was with her or how I enjoyed killing them? Because I did ….there were no rules, no boundaries, nobody looking over my shoulders, telling me right from wrong... hell it didn't even exist ...But it wasn't you either." Rose shot back cutting me off, her voice was raising even more. A level higher then it had been before. Her damning eyes were slanting down with anger, frustration or whatever else was going on behind those brown eyes of hers._

_For crying out loud Dimitri... you were soulless... the only one who holds you accountable is you...not me, not Lissa and sure as hell not your parents._

_"You heard what I did to Robin." I shot back bitterly. "And you want me to pretend that it's all okay."_

_"No...your suppose to feel it, even feel guilty about it, but then... Rose said with her hand moving the hairs away from her face. "Then you let it go."_

_"That's so easy for you to say. It wasn't your hands, these hands." I said holding out both of my palms out for her to see. "Or your body, or your mouth." I yelled out pointing to my face. "That did all those things to those people, it was my body... Roza me and nobody else just me." I was barked out loudly, "So it's real fucking easy for you to take the moral fucking high ground of yours and tell me that it wasn't me...you didn't take all those peoples lives... I did." I said slamming my thumb into my chest hard, fully enraged now. _

_Getting up from her seat Rose walked over towards me, without a second thought her hand raised slapping me hard across the face, with a very loud echoing whack. The stinging of her fingertips left me rubbing my cheek as I glared at her and Rose doing the same back to me. She was breathing hard and trembling and her other hand raised up, slapping the other side of my face with the same amount of force from the first slap. _

_"You are a good man Dimitri Belikov." Rose growled out in a low growl, that border-lined into a sinister whisper, her brown eyes flashing angrily back at me. "You've always been a good man but this...she said waving her hand over towards me. "This I sure as hell can't deal with. I refuse to watch you tear yourself down, throwing everything away that you worked so hard for. I refuse...Dimitri... I refuse to watch you wallow around in self pity and hatred for something you had no control over. If that is the man you have decided to be, then yeah I guess I really did lose you on the bridge that day." Rose said flatly with tears brimming in her eyes. "Because you sure as hell are wasting the second chance that Lissa and I both gave you. Unable to look at me any longer Rose walked off into the direction of the bathroom slamming the door behind her as she went in. A few seconds latter I heard sounds coming from the bathroom and knew she was crying. _

_When the plane landed I walked over and knocked on the bathroom door._

_"Rose...your father will be waiting outside." I said softly through the door, but she wouldn't answer me. I guess she needed a few more seconds to get her self back under control. It wasn't until the plane had come to a full stop and the motor of the engines turned off when she finally did opened the door slowly. Her eyes were red and puffy, the sound of running water from inside the bathroom from when she had been still been in there did nothing for her now. When Rose came out she brushed past me and I knew now wasn't the time to try and talk to her when she sprinted out of the loading bay doors of the plane without a second backwards glance. _

_When I emerged from the plane Dennis, Lev, Artur and __Tamara where standing there waiting for me. When I walked down from the loading ramps. Tamara came running up towards me throwing her arms around my neck, letting out a troubling sigh. "God you had us so scared." She said laughing nervously "I didn't think you would ever get out of that hell hole. Abe told us everything."_

_"Not everything." I said grimly looking back at the others that were waiting for me to come down from the ramp. "Lets get out of here." When I looked over at Abe both he and Janine were there standing with Rose. Abe gave me a court nod of gratitude and led Rose away to a nearby car and I followed Lev, Artur, Dennis and Tamara towards the next awaiting car. _

_Dennis nudged me handing me the silver looking flask which I took greedily, sniffing the mouth piece first. "Russian Vodka." I said smiling and he nodded his head. "After everything you been through, I thought it might help to calm down your nerves." _

_"So is it true that you really smashed a car into Galina's old place?" _Tamara _ asked leaning off towards the side of the front seat to get a better look._

_"Yeah but it's a move I don't advise unless you have a back up plan." I chuckled over the narrow escape from the humans and the Strigoi's. _

_Tipping the flask back and taking a hearty swig. I handed it back to Dennis. Closing my eyes and relaxing for the moment, all to soon I would have to tell Tamara about her folks but for now it could wait. Call me selfish for simple wanting to enjoy their company awhile longer. Everyone was laughing and joking around like we did back in the old days after a mission. Cracking a grin at the thought I opened my eyes back up. Times like these were few and in between. _

_Rose is looking better compared to the initial reports that Abe gave us...I bet you and her got real busy...Artur shut up. Dimitri not the kind of guy to kiss and tell." Tamara said smacking him hard up the back side of his head. "Besides there's a lady in the car." She said smacking him again._

_"___Ahhhhhh Tamara you have to take the fun out of everything. Your such a buzz kill." Artur whined out.__

_"_And your still and an over active teenage that won't grow up." She snapped back.__

_"_With the way you two bicker all the time, one would think you both are involved or at the very least going out." I chuckled, but Artur leaned more back in his seat becoming suddenly quiet. Tamara turned around in the passenger seat in the front and her face became serious and she glared out the side window. Her jaw were clinched as though we had gotten on her nerves, with our light teasing. Both Dennis and I laughed even harder. "So much for the big secret." Dennis said with a grin.__

_ _When we pulled up to Victor's estate, I shifted restlessly into my seat. Knowing the time was drawing near when Tamara and I was going to half to have a heart to heart. Without the others being there when we did. How in the hell was I suppose to explain to her that her family died protecting Rose and I? The car in front of us parked at the main gate of the house dropping off Rose, Janine and her father Abe then started up again and pulled into the main garage. Lev pulled up as well dropping off Tamara, Dennis, Artur and myself. __


	24. Taming Tamara

_"_Tamara you and I need to talk." I told her while we started climbing the front stairs of the estate going in.__

_"_If it's about Artur and I...no." I said shaking my head pausing on the next step to look at her. "This has nothing to do with you and Artur. I can assure you of that." Combing her hair back she suddenly got quiet as my words took a moment to sink in.__

_"_So it's alright then... about us?" She asked softly "It's just we know how you feel about anyone in our group getting involved with one another. "How it endangers us as a collective...Tamara." I said feeling as though my patients were wavering. It has nothing do with that. As for you and Artur that's the least of our worries. So no I don't mind... hell in all honesty. I never really cared in the first place. It's not like I'm your father. It's not my place to say anything at all." I said knowing that Tamara and Artur were a train wreck waiting to happen. They always were from day one from when they had first met.__

_"_No but you always have been, like well you know big brother." She said making quotation marks with her fingers. Always looking out for me...That's because of how young you were when you joined our group." I said cutting her off. "You needed someone to have your back in our gang of misfits." The smile gentled and the laughter came easy to Tamara. She reminded me so much of Vic that I had always felt that it was my duty to look after her.__

_"_But that's not what you want to talk to me about is it?" Tamara asked with almost a sixth sense. "Something bad happened back home didn't it?" Looking around Dennis, Lev, Artur were approaching us, coming closer by the steps. The looks on there faces, they knew me and Tamara were into something very deep.__

_"_Lets not do this out here in front of everyone...lets go for a walk around the estate or show me to your room...Dammit Dimitri... I'm a big girl you don't have to sugar coat the truth for me. What happen to my family?" She asked angrily tears brimming in her eyes. While she stood there, with her hands on her hips. Looking back at her and shaking my head her face fell hard, her eyes widen, her coloring in her face turning almost a pasty ash as red blotches suddenly appeared. Tamara sucked in a strangled breath that wheezed going in. __

_"_No...no...She whispered hoarsely out as though every emotion was locked up tight into her throat. While her dark brown eyes turned wildly around her. Tamara's body started shaking, first ever so slightly that you would have missed it. Then the tremors started growing as hysteria was taking over.__

_"_No." She repeated again in denial, her voice wavering and her lips quivering while she mulled it over in her mind. "My...mom, dad...Markus even my sister?" When I didn't answer but only shook my head Tamara lunged at me. Hitting both of her fists hard into my chest. No...no...no." She screeched out pelting me over and over. A sob ripped through me and I felt the wetness on my face as my arms encircled around her. Tamara's knees buckled refusing to support her weight any longer and we both slid to the ground while her fists continued to bludgeon into my sides. __

_"_They died protecting me and Rose. There was a Strigoi raid on the house." I croaked out trying to explain what happened. "I'm so sorry Tamara... I'm so sorry." I choked out. My own tears that fell mixed with hers as I pressed my lips onto the crown of her head. We sat there in utter silence and Dennis, Lev and Artur gathered around us whispering words of loss and sorrow. Tamara was crying for the death and loss of her family. Her parents and her sister, all the family that she had. Anyone who had mattered or that she had loved. While I was crying for everyone we had lost in general including the victims that I had taken. As a man I have always been strong believing that it was never okay to cry or show weakness but this I couldn't help. To see her suffering it had done me in. __

__Wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt, when Tamara's head raised the death defying glare, her eyes shinned hotly.__

_"_We're going to kill them all." She said ever so softly that her words snaked a cold chill up my spine.__

_"_Talk like that will get you killed...they were my family Dimitri my god damn family." Tamara hollered. "Not you or anyone else is going to get in my way and if you try then you'll end up just like them." She stared icily back at me, her face chiseled into hard granite. "A chest full of splinters. Getting up from the slab of the steps and running inside I buried my head into my hands.__

_"_I'll go and talk to her." Artur muffled out slapping me hard on the shoulder and I drawn in a tense breath.__

_"_I'm going to try and get some sleep." I said looking back at Lev and Dennis. "Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do something stupid." Getting up and going inside there were many glances my way, thankfully no one stopped me. When I headed up towards my room I saw both Rose and Adrian talking. Yeah right they were really talking alright. More like having a shouting match as Rose snarled angrily at him.__

_"_I was out there dying while you and Syd...come on Adrian. I mean I knew you were a player, but I would never stoop so low to cheat. You could have broken it off with me first even through a dream.__

_"_And you love him. It's always been about the cradle robber." Adrian said pointing his hand in my direction while I twisted the nob to my door letting myself in. "You never could love me, not the way she can...I thought you would be happy your finally off the hook."__

__Shaking my head and going into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, rubbing my hand over my jaw haggardly. A full weeks worth of growth marrowed my face and dark tired circles were under my eyes. Pulling off my shirt and my jeans I climb into the shower. Letting the beating shower water unlock the kinks in my back. Every part of me felt like a giant knot as the scalding hot water took it's time working it's healing magic. Armed with a razor and watching the last traces of stubble growth circle around the rim of the drain I turned off the faucet. Climbing out of the shower, there were a fresh set of clothes that someone had brought in. I quickly changed, pulling on the wranglers and black T shirt, brushing my hair out and leaving it down. I trudge back towards the bedroom seeing Lissa. "Princess." I said bowing wondering how she had gotten in.__

_"_Take a seat Dimitri." Lissa said pointing to the bed and I eyed her suspiciously.__

_"_I don't think that's a good idea." I laughed nervously knowing just how inappropriate this was. Vasilisa was beautiful but hardly my type. I had leaned along time ago after what my father did to my mother to stay away from Moroi's.__

_"_Rose told me that you haven't been sleeping because of nightmares is that true?" When I didn't answer the princess must have taken that for a yes. __

_"_Fine sit." she said again pointing at the bed. Reluctantly I did as she asked still feeling uncomfortable with her being alone here in my bedroom. After all she did have reputation to protect."Will you talk to me about the nightmares." She asked as she sat on the bed straight across from me.__

_"_Vasilisa I'm tired and this is a conversation... I would rather not have with anyone, no offense.__

_"_None taken I don't want to pry." She said softly there was something in her voice that made me look up at her. Once I had I couldn't look away no matter how hard that I tried.__

_"_That's right look deeply." She said comforting so I couldn't look away. Flashes of cold and warm sensations crawled over me almost tingling from head to toes surrounding me in warmth, as I stared back deeply into her eyes. __

_"_You're tired Dimitri, very tired you body just want to relax and stretch out on the bed. Your eyes are so heavy that you can't hold them open any longer and when you drift off to sleep. Your mind will stay relaxed no pictures or images will flood into your mind. Dreams won't come to you, only the quiet comforting peace and darkness that sleep can bring. When your body has rested enough then you will wake up. As though my eyes were filled with cement and the world around me was moving in slow motion. The princess got up while I stretched out on the bed and walked to the door pausing and looking back at me.__

_"_Goodnight Dimitri." She said softly then slipping out the door. Curling my arms around my pillow, my eyes closed and every part of my body relaxed drifting into darkness.__

__When I opened my eyes the moon was up and the room was darken, how long had I been sleeping? The gentle soft stirring beside me had every muscle tensing. When I looked over Rose was curled up on her side her back pressed up against my side. To the side of me on the bed stand was a dinner tray covered with a lid. Rose my mind numbly thought. How long had she been here.__

__Her head was resting on the shoulder of my arm and she must have woken up when she felt me tensing up beside her. Lifting her head up off of my arm, she sat straight up. Reaching over and turning the lamp on Rose looked at me. While I was looking back at her wondering what she was doing here. __

_"_Relax comrade your virtue is still intact." She said getting up from the bed, that I couldn't help but crack a small grin. Did she really think I was really that worried about my virtue? Shaking my head ruefully I just looked back at her. Like waking up to a beautiful woman like Rose happened to me everyday. "I was worried, you've been asleep now for two days. There's food from the evening meal, I thought you would be hungry." She said sheepishly. Pulling her hair back with both of her hands she stretched and placed her hands behind her back while going to the door._ "_I'll let Lissa know that your awake."__

_"_Rose." I said being able to speak for the first time, which stopped her from leaving. "Thanks for the sleep and the food." I said picking up the sandwich and taking a hearty bite out of it. When she left I relaxed even more, the roast beef sandwiches and the potato salad, hit my stomach hard but it was to good to stop eating. In a thermal canister was a beef and macaroni soup that I guzzled down. The rich tangy flavor of tomatoes, beef, onions just made it perfect as I took the last bit of it. With my stomach full and satisfied I needed to check on Tamara. Plus I needed to see where we stood with the Strigoi's from Abe and Sydney. __

__When I passed through the hallways, I saw Mia talking with Christian. Who nodded his head in my direction and Mia turned smiling back. Suddenly I had become popular I thought returning her wave. __

_"_Have either one of you seen Abe or Sydney?" I asked__

_"_Um I think there in the study with Victor." Mia said nervously her eyes slanting towards Christian. __

_"_Thanks." I muffled out turning towards the study.__

__When I got there I heard raised voices arguing quite heatedly and pushed open the doors.__

_"_She has to be dealt with now. Anymore delays will ensure that our government completely collapse. Is that what you want our world controlled by the Strigoi empire?" Victor snarled out at Abe.__

_"_We have a semi fool proof plan. We going rushing in there now we'll lose the only leverage that we have and the queen will see us coming the next time we try.__

_"_I'm surrounded by idiots." Victor's barked out throwing up his hands into the air. "How much longer do you think it will be when the queen or god forbid one of her minions finds this place?" Victor hollered back. "Do you honestly think it's easy using the amount of spirit, that we have been using trying to keep this place hidden. __

_"_And you forget who brought them here." Abe glowered out his face turning red. On the creases of his forehead just right above his eyebrows a vein was sticking out, pulsating more and more with the angrier he got.__

_"_Belikov tell this lunatic what will happen if we go in there now with no plan of action or any kid of safe guards." Abe demanded suddenly bringing me into their squabble.__

_"_If we go rushing in even under the best of circumstances and we do have a plan. There is a good number us that are going to die anyways. Both of you gentlemen have to understand. The Strigoi's are going to fight back and it would be suicide and I do mean suicide. If we go in without some kind of precaution.__

_"_And you call us the idiots." Abe scoffed back letting out a frustrated breath.__

_"_Yes well if you knew the intention of Mr. Belikov here where your daughter is concern. You wouldn't be so quick to dismiss my argument for the need of action being now. How long has it been going on guardian Belikov? Tell Abe how your intentions to save dear sweet Rosemarie has been all noble and pure." Victor said smirking back and sitting down in the leather chair at the table. Then flipping on a few monitors tracking the queens progress.__

_"_I believe that it started back at the academy while you were her mentor...you son of a bitch." I hissed out leaping over the table charging at the sick sadistic, bastard that tried to hurt Lissa. By going through Rose and I. Knowing damn well his lust charm had played a huge role in developing those feelings. That Rose and I both tried so damn hard to ignore. Grabbing Victor by the lapels of his jacket and yanking him out of the cozy leather chair. Just to slam him full force into the wall behind him. Victor hit the wall with such a hard thud that it knocked the wind right out of him, his head bounced off of the wall and I drew back my fist slamming my right hook hard into the bridge of his jaw.__

_"_You bastard none of it would have happened if it hadn't been for you going after the princess the way you did." I sneered maliciously back at him, aiming to plant my fist back into his jaw again, his eyes widen in surprise as he gasp to take in his next breath of air. Blood dribbled down his cheek from where I had cut him and by god my hand itch to do it again. When I heard several footsteps running towards us and felt the hands of many dragging me off the pompous ass.__

_"_Tell him about the lust charm Victor." I growled out trying to break free of Christian, Artur's and the other guardians hold, just to get back at Victor. Clawing at their shoulders and backs as they moved me further and further away from my target.__

_"_Tell Abe how you used it on his daughter in hopes that if I slept with Rose she would be to late to save your niece. Tell him how the power of earths elements affected both me and Rose...your the earth user tell him." I demanded trying to break free from their hold.__

_"_Dimitri...Dimitri snap out of it Dennis yelled out slapping me hard across the face. Dimitri...he called out to me once again with panic filling in his voice, which should have been my first clue there was something wrong.__

_"_What." I growled out looking with deadly intent back at Victor.__

_"_It's Tamara." He said with a harden edge in his voice. Looking into his eyes Dennis was frantic and the worried stress lines filled and etched across his face. Feeling my stomach dropped. I quit trying to fight the guardians off.__

_"_I got it...I got it." I growled out to the guardian's who were holding me, loosing there restraining hold on me. There hands slowly slipped away not knowing whether or not they should trust me. I glared once more back at Victor who smugly smiled back at me.__

_"_Show me." I barked out to Dennis glittering my disdain at Victor.__

_ _Rubbing his jaw and turning away. I followed Dennis up the staircase towards Tamara's room.__

_"_Somebody should do something about that boy's temper." I heard Victor saying as I left. __

_"_Well maybe you shouldn't have provoked him...now tell me about this lust charm." Abe voice said trailing behind me, with a deadly tone in it.__

_ _Climbing the stairs that was on the other side of the wing of the mansion. Two at a time I followed closely behind Dennis until he led me towards Tamara room. Opening the doors her bed was still made, any clothes or gear that she brought with her was gone.__

_"_I thought I told everyone to keep a watchful eye on her." Angrily I yelled back casting accusing eyes back towards Lev and Dennis. Who looked down at the floor "Now she's going to go out and get herself killed." __

_"_What's going on?" Rose voice asked from behind Dennis and Lev who didn't know she was standing there.__

_"_Tamara is gone." I said brushing past Dennis and Lev rubbing my face wearily. "I shouldn't have slept she wouldn't have pulled this stunt of hers had I been up."__

_"_So now it's your job to look after everyone." Rose said bitterly. "I know you love Tamara; Dimitri but you can't control her she made her own choices.__

_"_Her family died protecting us Rose I'm not about to let her join them." I grumbled out noticing she was following me again.__

_"_Fine then I'm going with you." She argued back and I stopped on the stairwell glaring back at her. After going through all the hell that we went through just to get Rose safe and sound back to Abe and Janine. I wasn't about to let her join me.__

_"_No." I glared back at her. "Your staying put right here where your needed most."__

_"_Try me." Rose said smiling, her eyes were just begging me to try and stop her. She was holding her ground and with that look in her eye there wasn't any reasonable thing that I could say that would stop her. But then again I'm not a reasonable man either. "I'm going and that's finally."__

_"_We're going as well, Dimitri your not leaving us out of the loop this time around." Dennis said interrupting Rose and I. "Like you said Tamara's family and we always go after our own."__

_"_See your out voted Dimitri." Rose said brushing past me on the stairs.__

_"_We'll see about that." I snapped back, then started going back down the steps.__

__Not wasting anymore time I went straight for Abe. knowing the smuggler that he was, could set me up with more ammo. He was still in the library when I found him. Along with Sydney and Adrian who looked really cozy sitting together. Taking just one look at Rose; Abe shook his head glaring back at her and I couldn't blame him.__

_"_Nope I don't this so." He said shaking his head absently back at Rose. " Not after...Try and stop me old man and I'll drop kick you right where you stand. Is that understood?" She said crossing her arms defiantly over chest.__

__Leaning towards Rose she eyed me shiftily then her gaze flicked once more to Abe's. "I would like to see you try that on me little girl." I whispered into her ear and her jaws clinched and her eyes narrowed back on me. __

_"_Anytime you think your ready Dimitri...anytime at all" She purred out softly giving me one hell of a wicked smile. From behind Lev chuckled and I wanted to wring his neck for doing so. He knew the gauntlet had been thrown and I was itching to rise to the occasion and Rose and everyone else knew it.__

__Clearing my throat and looking back towards Abe and Sydney. She had her eyes locked and fixed on a computer keyboard that she was holding. Bringing up the images above the table. "Tamara has stolen one of Victor's cars. Luckily for us it's equip with GPS tracking devices. Shes heading back to Novosibirsk." Rolling my eyes and mentally cursing out every damn thing that popped into my head. I knew, I just knew that was where she was going to go. Right back to her family home, the heart of the lions den. Trying to pick up any kind of lead that would take her to Boris and Sonya__


	25. Party Favors

_"_Let me guess." Abe said looking seriously back at me and the rest of my group that was going. "You need a car and another pack with more party favors filled in it." He asked.__

_"_Rubbing my jaw and nodding my head in deep thought. "Yep but not just a pack. The whole SUV needs to be loaded down with um...your special toys." I said cocking my eyebrow at him. "This time around were going to be killing two birds with one stone. Not only are we going after Tamara but we'll be heading to the summit from there. Which means we'll need a second fully loaded SUV."__

_"_But if she's going with you Dimitri, then you had best look after my little girl." Abe said looking ominously and flatting his wiry whiskers. Abe's doomful look was shinning murderously back at me, __

_"_Hey what a freaking minute. I'm hardly little old man and just because I just found out that your my dad. Doesn't give you the right to be all fatherly now. When you never were there for me when I was little and really did need you." Rose scoffed back, looking indignantly back at him." Seemingly unphased by her ranting Abe continued to look towards me shaking his finger hard. __

_"_You just make damn sure to look after her." He warned sternly. "Or else." __

__I didn't even want to think about the or else part. Abe was known for making people disappear and their bodies never found. Even though he denies it heavily. Abe was a cold blood killer, even if Rose didn't know that part about him. The cold steel in his eyes drove the point home.__

_"_I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need some damn baby sitter doing it for me." Rose challenge back. "If you cross me up old man you'll be on the receiving end of that or else part." Stalking off Rose brushed past me with shooting a few daggers in my direction as well. "And the same goes for you to comrade. I don't need a damn baby sister. I'm you're equal and you sure as hell know it."__

_"_Dennis Lev, Artur go and get you're stuff ready." I said to them then, heading back towards my room. Opening up the dresser and grabbing a weeks worth of clothes. I threw them in the black duffel bag that was laying on the bottom of the closet. Damn Rose still had my duster. Sighing with resignation and taking another deep breath and grabbing the last of my essentials and tossing them in the bag. I was nearly through packing when I heard the soft knocking on the door. __

_"_Come in." I yelled over my shoulder zipping up the bag, when Tasha came in.__

_"_Dimka you seem to be in a hurry." She said cooing. When I raised my head and looked at her, she looked good, really good. When Tasha came into the room her hips sashayed back and forth. Right down to her tight fitting jeans that show off her nicely shaped curves. The low cut scarlet red blouse showed just enough of her cleavage that I couldn't help but stare. Feeling my face heating up I swallowed hard, ignoring my physical reaction to her. Even the wonderful smell of her perfume, which I could smell from here was driving me crazy. Grinding my teeth together in frustration I refocused my attention back to my packing. "Quite the busy beaver going off and saving Rose the way that you did.__

_"_Tasha now isn't a good time." I said picking up the duffel bag and walking towards the door.__

_"_I seem to remember a time, when anytime, was a good time for you." She said softly with a light chuckle. Her painted lips trembled when she licked them nervously then parted them into a full smile. Tasha must of have forgotten the time when I had broken it off at the ski lodge with her. Had it really been that long ago?  
><em>_

__Refusing to budge from the doorway. I had know real choice other then to push up against her to get to the doorknob.__

_"_Tasha please let me pass. I have to go after Tamara. You know what she means to me." I said with an airy breath. Running her slender hands suggestively over my chest and stomach. Tash was digging her fingernails in affectionately into my shirt. I wanted to squirm away from her. The things that Tasha was making me feel was more then I could handle right now. God she was incredibly beautiful though, her heart shape face. Those icy deep sea blue eyes and those lips, those incredible lips of hers. However it wasn't that long ago, when she turned her back on me. The things she said about me to Jesse and Ralf. When I was being paraded around court by Reese and the others. Like I was some kind of lab experiment.__

_"_I have to go." I said more quietly.__

_"_Dimka I am so sorry." Tasha said leaning forward brushing her lips over mine in a slow feathery light kiss, then building up with an urgency. Slowly sliding my palms in between her shoulder blades and her back. It had been along time since a woman had wanted me as much as Tash seemed to want me. She moaned loudly as I drew her even closer in my arms, moaning deeply into her throat. She lacked the warmth, the heat and fire that Rose carried. Or even the need and hunger that I was accustom to feeling when I was with Rose. None of those feelings that I shared with Rose did I feel with Tash now. Deepening the kiss even more her tongue slid slowly over mine, in what should have been a dance. __

__Dimitri I just wanted to bring you...when I ripped my mouth away from Tasha. Rose had opened the door. Hell I didn't even hear the twisting of the doorknob let alone, the opening of the door. __

__When I looked over at Rose she was taking it all in. My arms being around Tasha, the kiss shaking my head in disgust. Good lord the kiss, how long had she been standing there, how much had she seen? Roses dark brown eyes flickered first from mine, then over to Tasha as all the dots in her mind was being connected. __

_"_Right um good reason to knock...um next time I'll be sure to remember to do just that." Rose said quietly handing me my duster back.__

__ _"_I've...ugh...gotta see Liss about something." She said her voice trembling. Rose was lying I was willing to bet my life on it. From the sharp widening of her dark brown eyes, that scrunched up. To the trembling of her lips needing and wanting to say more then what she really was. Rose was only using the princess as an excuse to cover up the wounded hurt look that I was seeing. Quickly turning back around Rose fled from my room. Moving just as fast as her legs could carry her. __ __

_"_Do you really have to go? Couldn't Lev or Dennis go after Tamara?" Tasha asked pleading. "I would like to pick up where we left off. Before we were interrupted." She said with a small smile creasing her lips.__

_"_Tamara's family Tash and this... you... me... this... isn't happening." I said pointing a finger, first to me then her.__ Go back to Ralf or even Ethan. I heard that you were seeing him, while I was in jail. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." I said flatly brushing past her. Then going down the narrow hallway of the estate.__

_"_It's because of her isn't?" Tasha yelled out from behind me. While I took the stairs two at a time, wanting to get to the first floor. I wasn't about to dignify that with a response. Hell the woman couldn't even come and see me once when I had been locked up. Tasha like all the others had thought I was still part Strigoi back then. When the princess and Rose hadn't, along with a small handful of other friends. And Tasha wanted to throw Rose into this. "Right." I nailed out when I got to the bottom of the stairs. __

_ _When I got to the last step Dennis, Lev, and Artur were waiting for me. With any luck maybe Rose had changed her mind. Abe came out of the study holding two sets of keys. Handing them both to me, I handed a set to Lev. Are the computers up and running." I asked looking over at Sydney and Adrian. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin nestled into her shoulder.__

_"_Yes both vehicles have radio links in them. So when your talking with us, you'll be able to talk with each other as well. Also since your planning on hitting the summit. I've included the ear micro coms." Sydney said then Adrian released her and handed me a handful of charms and rings. "This will conceal all of your identities. Lissa and I have been working very hard fusing them with spirit." __

_"_Looks like we have everything in order." I said knowing the time had come for us to leave."Adrian you and Sydney, will be both my eyes and ears from here on out while I'm away. Just keep a sharp eye out on Victor. I don't trust him." Slinging my duffel bag over my shoulder. Dennis, Lev, Artur and I set headed out the front doors of the estate and walking to the parked SUV'S that were waiting out front. __

_"_I'm with Dimitri."Dennis said throwing his pack into the back. Artur followed close behind Lev. The two men got into their own SUV. From where I was sitting Lev was already tuning on the computer links from the other vehicle.__

__Lev and Artur had already pulled away from the estate when I climb in. Turning on our computer link signal and starting the SUV it roared and hummed to life. Just as I had pulled away from the curb and away from the estate. Rose came running out with her own pack in hand.__

_"_Hey there Rose, I thought she was going with us." Lev said looking over his shoulder. I debated while we were passing the metal gates of Victor's estate to pull over. When I hit the steering wheel hard and slamming on the breaks waiting for Rose. __

_ _Rose came running from the estate into a hard jog to the SUV. Her eyes were blazing furiously back at me. Knowing it was my intentions to leave her behind all along. Opening the back of the SUV and throwing her pack in. She climbed into the front passenger seat.__

_"_I'm surprised you even bothered to stop. For a moment there I didn't think you would." Rose grunted out then turning her attention towards the window.__

_"_I wasn't going to." I snapped back throwing the SUV back into drive. "You should have stayed behind with the others." I replied frostily.__

_"_Leave it to you to tell me what I should and should not do." She whispered thinking I hadn't heard her.__

__The rest of the drive was met with stony silence from me. Dennis knew I was on edge just having Rose with us.__

_"_So why haven't you and Lev settled down?" Rose asked relieving her glory days from when the four of them hung out and went hunting together.__

_"_You know the life that we live, the Strigoi hunt and kills, is what we live for. It doesn't leave much room in our lives for anything else. Besides not to many women can understand that. Most of the women that we know are either guardians who look down at us because were unpromised." Dennis said snorting out. "Even though half the time we have more kills then they do or there blood whores. So the pickings are pretty slim to none. It takes someone pretty special to over look the fact that were unpromised." He explained.__

_"_Unpromised or not. I couldn't think of anyone else that I would rather have more watching my back, then you and Lev." Rose said flatly.__

__For most of the drive Rose ignored me. Either she looked out the window or was engaged with Dennis in small talk. Her growling stomach broke the silence. __

_"_Lev are you there?" I asked feeling ridiculous having to talk to the SUV.__

_"_Yeah what's up?" He asked through the loud speaker, that I had to turn down.__

_"_We need to do a food stop. Do any of you guys see any fast food restaurants up ahead of us?" I called out.__

_"_There's a KFC coming up do you want us to pull in there? Lev asked. Hearing Rose's stomach growl again. I knew that it wasn't an option. Regardless of how detached she was. Just me mentioning a food stop, she tensed up but remained impassive and stared out the window. Grinding my teeth in frustration I needed the break more and more.__

_"_Yeah I need to take a break anyways." I replied. A few seconds later, the gray SUV in front of us turned on their turn signal. Then they pulled off of the road into the fast food drive through. When we had done the same and was waiting in line. Dennis nodded his head and got out and switched places with me. With dawn approaching we were making good time, but I was tired from the hours of driving. When I climb into the back and stretched out on the seat. Rose looked at me briefly then turned back around facing the front. So we were back to this, Rose was going to hold me at arms links.__

_"_When Rose gave her order she smiled in gratitude at Dennis when he handed her the various bags of food.__ Pulling out the chicken bowls and diving in there were mashed potatoes, corn, chicken and gravy. She had three of them, in a separate bag. There were about five milk buttery biscuits with a large sweet tea. Astonishingly she ate all three in less then five minutes. Digging into my own twenty piece chicken tenders and potatoes wedges, I hardly noticed the taste. I was wound up tighter then a drum, between Rose walking in and seeing me with Tash. To her coming along to save Tamara. She was starting to get under my skin.__

__Laying down on the seat and covering my eyes with my forearm. Dennis had turned on the radio when a song came on by John Waite that made me swallow hard. Great it all centered around Rose. __

__Every time I think of you. I always catch my breath .And I'm still standing here. And you're miles away. And I'm wondering why you left. And there's a storm that's raging. Through my frozen heart tonight. __

_"_Ugh Dennis how can you listen to this... it's so ugh...something that Dimitri would listen to." When I moved my arm slightly away, Rose was rolling her eyes as though the song was pure agony for her to listen to. But for me it really was, she wasn't the one who had left I was.__

__I hear your name in certain circles. And it always makes me smile. I spend my time thinking about you. And it's almost driving me wild. And that's my heart that's breaking. Down this long distance line tonight. That I ain't missing you at all. Since you've been gone away. I ain't missing you at all. No matter what my heart might say. As John Waite was belting out the words. Something that I hadn't felt in along time slammed hard into my chest. I looked over at Rose and cracked a grin, she was cringing in her seat covering her ears.__

_"_Dennis go ahead and change the station." Unable to stand hearing the damn song anymore myself. Just as Dennis changed lanes, he reached over and turned the radio off.__

__Dimitri you better get up here. It looks like we have trouble." Rose said looking over her shoulder back at me.__

_"_Dimitri you there?" Lev called out through the com. Climbing off of the seat and moving hunched down towards the front. I looked out the dash window. We were coming to a stop as the SUV in front of us slowed down.__

_"_Yeah what do you see up front." I replied back.__

_"_Road blocks... police patrol cars and government vehicles... searching cars from what I can make out. There checking papers." Lev explained through the receiver. Groaning inward and mentally cursing out. I went back to the back of the SUV finding the large metal crated boxes.__

__"Rose get back here." I snapped going through the back compartments of the crates, taking off there heavy metal lids. Until I came across the hand held revolvers and pistols. Abe had packed us grenades, plastic explosives and dynamite and a few other toys to play with, that I couldn't help smiling.  
><em>_

_"_You there old man?" Rose belted out while I started pulling out the hand guns. Handing her a couple of revolvers that she quickly took. Then laying a couple more to the side for Dennis. Then handing her a shoulder gun belt with several ammo clips and once again laying the extra shoulder belt and ammo aside for Dennis. Strapping my own shoulder gun belt holster into place and loading the colts with ammo. I locked them into the shoulder belt holster preparing for the worst. Finding my trench coat and slipping it on I grabbed my stake sheathing it into place. When I looked over at Rose she was coping my exact movements.__

_"_I'm here." Abe rolled out. Finally what seemed like several minutes later. __

_"_What the hell are you guys doing back there." I roared out. "Your suppose to be warning us of shit like this. Roadblocks...you should have seen us coming into one. You should have spotted them long before we even gotten here." Rose looked worriedly back towards the window. Even though Dennis face mirrored Rose, he remained silent. He was expecting me to come up with all the answers.__

_"_Well we can't always be at your beckon call Dimitri. We've had trouble here as well. Try a full scale Strigoi evasion, how they found us is anybodies guess. We have been evacuating the royal families from Victor's estate. __

_"_I hate to say it, but we have a traitor in our mitts. They knew when to hit us and knew that my team would be traveling on the road. Otherwise why all the roadblocks suddenly?" Fishing out the charms and rings that were fused with spirit out of my pocket and handing them to Rose. She swiftly gave one to Dennis who transformed into a middle age human male with long sandy dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Slipping one on herself, Rose became a Moroi female with very short jet black hair and piercing gray eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a plain white blouse and thick rimmed glasses. Making her look like the librarian type. Slipping on the silver encrusted band, Rose snickered and laughed out. __

_"_What?" I asked as I looked down at myself. I was wearing a large human, men's overalls. With a button down plaid blue and green short sleeve shirt. Great I looked like farmer brown.__

_"_Yee haw." I sneered out looking at my reflection in the mirror. More like farmer fudd.__

_"_You always did want to be a cowboy now's your chance." Rose said cheerily back, but couldn't hide the grin on her face.__

_"_Cowboy maybe but farmer fudd hell no. Dennis ask Abe, where is the closes side road is. Plus get more information on the raid at the estate, find out if we lost anyone. Since were at a stop I don't think anyone will notice me slipping out of the SUV to hand these to Lev and Artur." I could see it on both Rose and Dennis faces. They wasn't to happy about me getting out of the SUV, but neither one said anything as I did. Closing the door softly behind me and walking up towards Lev's and Artur's SUV. I got a better look at the road blocks up ahead. There were eight police cruisers and four government vehicles. The tall lanky guy had a golden tattoo on his right cheek, the image of what I couldn't make out just yet.__

_"_Alchemists." I muttered out, they knew what to look for. Also there were some heavily armed Dhampir's running searches as well. These guardian's were compulsion resistant. Like anyone in my group could use compulsion. Then I looked down to my ring rolling my eyes. Damn. __

__Knocking on the window Lev unrolled it and I handed him the rings.__

__Artur have you unpacked your weapons...Already on it just as soon as we pulled up and saw the roadblock. Moving his vest aside so that I could see that he was armed. He gave me a board grin. "Rule one always be prepared. When I looked over at Lev, he showed me the same, but carried a hardness in his face.__

_"_So what now? If we run they'll chase us." Lev asked and I smile back at him. "Were not running, were going straight through." I replied harshly I was tired of running.__

__**I wish to take this time and dedicate this chapter to all my wonderful readers and fans. Something that I haven't done lately. And to say thank you so very much for your support and encouragement. It's what keeps me going. So the names below yeah this chapter is dedicated to you. **__

giselabelikov1, PurpleRoseFreak, XxMissleKidxX, SKDanielle16, Magmamagda, Leannie,

Deliciouse, __**And all the others that have supported me that I have left out. Best wishes as always from your vamp friend Elfina! **__


	26. Derailed

_"As soon as the car in front of you is clear of the barricades, be ready to ram through it." I explained, my intentions at this point were deadly and cruel. If they wanted a fight then by god they were going to get one hell of a fight. I looked steely back at Lev._

_ "Don't wait for us, head directly to Tamara's." A strange look crossed over his face and he nodded his head in agreement. As I walked back towards our SUV, in the distance I could hear the long distant whistle of a train. It sounded as though it would soon be approaching. Both Rose and Dennis eyes locked with mine and Dennis revved up the motor in response. He knew what was coming, as I climb into the side door shutting it hard behind me. _

_"Well farmer Fudd... what next?" Rose asked her eyes shifting somewhat nervously between Dennis and myself._

_"Now... we what?" I replied grimly but the wait wasn't going to be long, because the SUV in front of us had tapped their break lights on. Letting us know the car in front of them had moved forward. _

_"Rose strap in." I replied tightly putting on my seat belt getting ready._

_"Quit acting like your my boss...I don't need you telling me what to do." She said frostily back, then reaching over and pulling her seat belt around herself. Rose was still furious...I would even go as far as saying fuming, from walking in on me and Tasha. Her sudden mood swings were starting to give me whiplash. _

_Just as she turned around in her seat. Dennis foot idled the gas accelerator, pressing down and releasing as his foot held down the brake. Revenging up the motor, so that the hood of the SUV vibrated with life. When the brake lights flashed from the rear of Lev's SUV, it darted forward. He took off like a bat out of hell in front of us. His rear tires spinning sending smoke into the air along with dirt, dust and gravel. Dennis hit the gas pedal and the SUV suddenly exploded to life and shot forward like a rocket. _

_And we were following in hot pursuit after Lev's SUV. His vehicle smashed through the barricade, taking out the first three parked patrol cars. When we passed through Dennis took out another one. However both Rose and I saw the police officers and Alchemists scrambling to get into their patrol cars and government vehicles. The chase was on as their tires screeched and roared to life. With sirens wailing and blaring all around us, from the patrol cars. Along with the quick and rapid red and blue lights flashing and blinking. The roaring of tires on the black asphalt as they dash to get behind and along the sides of us, trying to box us in._

_"Pull your vehicle over ...said a patrol car using his loud speaker radio. "Pull over or we'll be force to open fire._

_"Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes glaring back behind the review window, watching the patrol cars. In one patrol car I saw an officer climb his body out towards the side of their window. Taking aim with his pistol in hand he opened fired ping...zing...ting... the back window exploded sending glass everywhere through the back cargo of the SUV. Ting...ding...ping, another bullet was fired into the metal of the outside exterior. Unbuckling my seat belt the police officer had to be dealt with and I climb into the back. The sound of the whistling from the train sounded even closer up ahead. However my focus had to be on the patrol cars behind us. Ting ...zing...ping... when another spraying of bullets peppered off of the SUV. Kicking the rest of the back window glass out, it shattered all over the road into a million little pieces. The patrol car swerved out of the way to avoid running over the glass. I pulled the revolvers out of my gun belt returning fire. A few seconds latter Rose joined me with her own revolvers in her hand._

_"There not trying to pull us over their trying to kill us." Rose screamed out laying heavy fire back towards the patrol cars. What the hell kind of orders did they queen give these people?" Out of my peripheral the same officer that had opened fired on us before. Was moving back into position and fired again._

_"The kind of orders that says wanted dead or alive." I bit out angrily  
><em>

_Just before the sailing of bullets came hurling towards us with the way the police officer was aiming he was going to kill Rose. In blind instincts I threw myself over her body. Shielding Rose from the deadly missiles that were hurdling straight towards us. Even from the rush of the moment, she felt good against me that I didn't want to let Rose go. However this wasn't the time or place for such dangerous thoughts. Ting...ping...ding... Getting up off of Rose she had a questionable look on her face in the brief second I knew she had felt it too. Sitting up she turned her attention back to the open window. _

_With the revolver in her hand she returned fire hitting the tire and blowing it out from the patrol car. Suddenly it swerved out of control and flipped wildly into the air. Then landed hard on it's side and flipped and rolled a few more times. Before the patrol car finally came to a grinding stop. Even from this angle I could see the income train from the side windows. I felt Dennis press even further down on the accelerator of the gas pedal, as he attempted to cross the tracks. The SUV surge even faster and the train sounded even closer. Chuga-chuga, chuga-chuga, chuga-chuga, chuga-chuga, chug. __Choo Choo! Another car got in position behind us and another officer hung out of their window and started firing on us. Ting...ding...bring..ping...pelted against the side of the SUV. Just as I was ready to return fire myself. The sound of screeching metal grinding against metal vibrated and hummed throughout the SUV. _

_While we collide against the train it self. From the hard impact from the train slamming into us. I was thrown hard into Rose, the full gravity force of the collision knocked me straight into her. We both hit hard on the cargo bay of the SUV. L___ooking down at her, she had been squished between me and the metal crates. Rose groaned out loudly as I pulled my weight off of her. From all the clogging, choking smoke. It was really hard to make out Rose's face clearly. I was going by her sounds from her muffled groaning, coughing and moving. That she was in better shape then Dennis was. When I looked out the window trying to make an effort to get to him ___ The reddish, orangish, yellow sparks flying sideways seared upwards into glowing embers around the SUV. The conductor in his blue coat and black cap could be seen from the side window. He stood at the caboose of the train, blowing the whistle for an emergency stop. Gray smoke and sparky embers of metal being dragged across the tracks made eerie sounds. Puffs of grayish, black smoke filled the SUV._

_"_Dennis...Dennis." I croaked out gasping and coughing from the fumes as it filled the crumpled up SUV.__

__Outside the train was still dragging us and the loud grinding of metal was all around us. It was so deafening loud that it sounded monstrous, unnatural as it roared to life. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Dennis wasn't making any sounds up front nor was he answering when I called out to him. We were still moving so fast on the train tracks that it was scaring the hell out of me. How were we suppose to get out of this?__

_"_Dennis." I croaked out again breathing more and more of the putrid fumes that was now laced with gasoline. I tried desperately to get up front and heard Rose movements behind me. __

__By the time I had made it to the front of the smoky SUV I could hardly see two inches in front of my face. Dennis was so banged up and out of it, he had slipped into unconsciousness. His head was bleeding profusely hard. __

_"_Dimitri what's happening?" Abe's panic voice filled in the already noisy SUV. "Reports are coming in all over the wire reporting a collision with an SUV and a train."__

_"_Abe call back to Lev." I gasped out in another choking, coughing strangled wheeze inhaling even more of the toxic fumes. __

__Grabbing a hold of Dennis who started slowly coming around. Whether it was from the shock was anyone's guess. Wrapping his around around my neck and pulling him towards the back of the SUV his legs and feet stagger beneath him. He moaned out again as I raced against the clock pulling and tugging Dennis over towards Rose. The back compartment at this point was the safest point to escape from. The rear tail end dangled safely away on the left side of the tracks. Keeping the police cruisers away on the right side of the tracks, who more then likely had caught up with us now. Dropping Dennis on the seat not to far from Rose. Pushing with everything that I had to push the back tail doors open, the doors wouldn't budge. Even slamming my shoulder into the metal frame the doors buckle and protested loudly. While I continued to slam my shoulder into the frame again. After the seventh or eighth try the doors finally gave way and barged open. Swinging hard outwards and slamming hard against the sides of the SUV. __

_"_Your going to hate me when you come around ole buddy." I said gasping back to Dennis. Whose eyes rolled around as he tried to focus on me.__

__With one last look towards him and a swift push from the rear. Dennis body dropped hard onto the ground rolling a few times before he came to a stop. Reaching beside me down to Rose and pulling her shaking body towards mine. She was alert and more focused then Dennis had been as I pulled her close getting her into position.__

_"_Before you hit the ground tuck and roll. Do you understand?" I asked shaking her.__

__ __Nodding her head I pushed her out and just as Rose's body hit the ground she tucked in covering her head and face rolling. Looking at the metal crates and snapping the lids back on. I heaved the heavy metal crates forcefully with my legs and feet out of the SUV. Hoping and praying the ones with the grenades and plastic explosives wouldn't explode on impact, as I shoved them out one at time.____

____ Until finally my own body became airborne landing hard on the soft grassy turf. The sky, ground and world around me blurred together when my body started rolling for several feet. Hazily getting to my hands and knees crawling back towards Rose. She was sitting up and kneeling over Dennis unmoving body. The train was rushing by us so fast was screeching as it went. The front part of the caboose explode into flames. Throwing the remaining part of the SUV up into the air. Metal, grinding against metal, gnawed both the tracks and the train. From the sparks and leaking of gasoline fuel. The rest of the train jack knife derailing on the tracks. The different box cars swerving and rocking back and forth sideways was derailing. While some actually slammed down into the ground throwing up large plume clouds of dust and metal debris. Soon search and rescue personal would be covering this whole area to tend to the victims, that were traveling on the train. ____

__The sound of approaching tires on gravel, had me jerking my head in the direction from where the sounds were coming from. Rolling my eyes the sounds were coming from behind us. The smell of burning rubber made me cough and gag even more. When the vehicle was slowly coming into sight. Ripping the lid off of the metal crate off and discarding it on the ground. Then taking a revolver out, I pointedly aim the gun in the direction of the in coming grayish SUV when it came into view. When both Lev's and my eyes locked together. It was only then that I lowered my hand, that was holding the gun and placing the safety back on. __

__Rose was tending to Dennis when I looked over at her. Her face had a mixture of blacken gray ash on it as well as Dennis did. Coughing and purging the smoke inhalation from her lungs. She kept trying to pull in fresh air much like I was trying to do.__

_"_That was fun, lets not do that again." She said when both Lev and Artur climb out of their SUV and helped pick up Dennis.__

_"_Dennis more then likely has a concussion. He hit his head pretty hard from the impact. Along with smoke inhalation." I explained pulling the lid back on the crate. Then carrying it towards the rear end of the SUV and setting it beside the others in the back. Then going back after the other two. Until the last one had been loaded in.__

_"_Well it sounds like you all have smoke inhalation." Artur said more seriously watching another racking series of coughing and sputtering spells from Rose. While he helped her into the back seat of the SUV.__

__When I climb into the back of the SUV and sat beside Rose. She rolled her eyes briefly and glared at me, then turning her attention back towards the window. Dennis was stretched out on the opposite seat across from her.__

_"_Lev... it's Sydney. The local officials are tied up in the search and rescue of the train accident. I suggest you get everyone out of there. __

_"_Is Rose with you?" Adrian asked on the other end of the com, his voice sounding anxious. My jaws locked together and I ground my teeth in frustrations. He was involved with Sydney and he was worried about Rose. What was wrong with that picture.__

_"_I'm fine Adrian, let the old man know that I'm okay." She said not taking her eyes from the window.__

__Lev started up the SUV and pulled away from the grassy area. Where he had picked us up from and getting back on the main road. The police officials would be busy for hours. With nightfall chasing away the light from the evening sky. The Strigoi's, psi hounds and Alchemists working together, they would resume their manhunt for us. Where the police officers and other government personal would hold off until after they had dealt with the train accident and wreckage. For now we were safe.__

_"_Sydney call a head to one of the motels and book us for a reservation. Dennis here is in know shape to travel and we need a place where we can regroup. Losing that second vehicle really cost us and we'll need to figure something different out, from when we leave for the summit.__

_"_Alright Dimitri any special requests?" She asked in the background I could hear Adrian chattering about something.__

_"_Yeah keep the motel low key, but close enough to a restaurant. Also make sure that we get a room as far away from the road as possible. We don't need this SUV being spotted by anyone." I explained then looking over at Dennis. His breathing was stable but every so often. He would go into a series of racking coughs as he would draw in another deep breath of fresh air.__

_"_Ooh my god it's all over the news... the train wreck. That was Dimitri's and Rose's SUV wasn't it?" I heard Christian's voice in the background.__

_"_Is Dimitri...Rose and everyone else alright? It's just Christian and I have been so worried." I heard Tasha ask. __

__I felt Rose stiffen at the very sound of Tasha's voice. She remained distant and quiet. However I didn't miss the the way she pushed her lips into a frown. The creasing on her forehead or the balling of her fists. Rose was jealous even though she wasn't saying anything. I didn't know what kind of reaction I was expecting, when I reached over taking her hand into mine. At first she stiffened trying to pull her hand away but slowly she quit pulling her hand back and allowed me to cover my hand into hers. Threading my fingers in between her fingers. She relaxed enough just to let me hold her hand. Not once would Rose look at me.__

_"_So I take it you and your gang of misfits survived the accident or was anyone seriously hurt?" Victor drawled out. Biting the inside wall of my cheek hard, my hand tightened on Rose's. __

_"_We're banged up some, but nothing we can't handle." I replied back.__

_"_So the darling Rosemarie, survives to fight another day. Mr. Belikov." Victor said smugly back into the com.__

_"_We're just fine... just bad planning to details, and wrongly thinking we have all the answers." Rose scoffed back with the barb. I knew the cheap shot was aimed towards me after all it was my idea to bust through the barricade.__

_"_Um..Dimitri on your right will be a Super eight motel, coming up. I have your reservation under the names of Henson and Smith. You and Rose should probably duck down, while Lev and Artur check in. Your faces are all over the news.__

_"_Thanks Sydney." Rose replied getting down off of the seat and sitting down on the floor so nobody could see her. The link between the computer were turned off as I stretched out across the seat laying down. When Lev pulled into the parking lot of the motel. But not once would I let go of Roses hand, even though she tried one last time to pull it away.__

__The lights of the motel filled the SUV, lighting the inside up, when Lev brought us to a stop. Leaving the keys into the ignition and letting it run. Both he and Artur climb out and went inside checking us in.__

_"_We need to talk." I said looking down toward her and Rose let a small humorless laugh.__

_"_Talk...Rose snorted out again. "Talk about what? How your feelings for me have changed or better yet." She laughed cruelly. "Or I was nothing more then a one night stand. I get it comrade you don't have to keep beating that dead dog into the ground. It's over and you moved on, just not with me." Rose snorted, then fidgeting around to get her hand back. "I would like my hand back. Unless your so damn lonely without Tash that you plan on holding my hand hostage, until we get to our rooms." She said with disgust lacing into her voice.__


	27. If That's What You Want!

_DHT: Listen To Your Heart Lyrics_Songwriters:

Per Hakan Gessle;Mats Goera Persson

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea  
>You've built a love but that love falls apart<br>Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
>Listen to your heart<br>When he's calling for you  
>Listen to your heart<br>There's nothing else you can do  
>I don't know where you're going<br>And I don't know why  
>But listen to your heart<br>Before you tell him goodbye

__When Lev and Artur came back to the van. The tension between Rose and myself had grown so strong. That they both looked over towards us. Then Lev started the SUV and pulled around to the back of the motel. Hiding the van behind a nestled row of tree's in the back parking lot of the motel. Everyone climb out except for Rose and I. She turned to get out but I still wouldn't let go of her hand. She glared hard and frostily back at me. __

__"I'm leaving the keys in here, in case we need to get out in a hurry." Lev said eying me, but I wouldn't take my eyes away from Rose. Her and I were going to have this out.__

_"_Sounds like a plan." I said darkly quiet. Lev opened the back door of the SUV pulling Dennis towards him. "I got us two rooms but it seems, that you and Rose needs to talk. Here catch." He said tossing the keys over towards me. In my free hand I caught them in mid air.__

_"Ahhhhhh _hell no! I'm am not sharing a room with him." Rose spat out bitterly her voice rising high in levels, jerking and trying to pry her hand away from mine. Throwing open the side door from the SUV trying to pull herself away from me. Rose didn't miss the opportunity to kick me hard in the face, forcing me to let go of her hand. The second that I did. I glanced down at the key in my hand and rubbing the sore spot of my jaw from where she kicked me. Seeing the room number, room four nineteen. Shoving the key into my breast pocket of my duster. I looked hard at both Lev and Artur. __

__"Take care of Dennis." I belted out and then took off after her. She took off running into the treeline. Thinking she could escape me by putting as much space between myself and her as possible. However she was making it to easy for me to follow her. Rose's shoe tracks were her dead give away. The harder she pushed her legs the more of an imprint, she made into the dirt. Even the fresh snapping of fine small twigs from the nearby trees were giving her away. If that wasn't enough then I could always track her through her scent of blood. __

__Just as I took off around the bend. Rose came out at me, swinging a large branch hard into the side of my stomach. I rolled and doubled over gasping for air. The way she was gripping it, her fingers locked tightly around the branch. The half wild crazy look in her eyes said she would hit me with it again if I wasn't careful.__

_"_I'm suppose to share a room with you." She snorted wildly "I rather take my damn chances with the Strigoi's. Or did you forget what a blood whore that I am? I mean no self respecting guardian or Moroi should be seen with the likes of me right?" She screamed out swinging the tree branch at me again. I could see it by the wild look in her eyes. The way her chocolate brown eyes had a glazed look to them. This was the princesses spirit madness talking, because Rose was fully enraged. The way she had been with Jesse and the mantra.__

_"_Rose this isn't you." I said calmly slowly getting back up to my feet and she swung out again. I grunted hard from the branch hitting my upper arm hard. Fire and blinding white heat snaked around my whole arm.__

_"___Черт возьми Роза это не вы, это дух тьмы. Дух Лисса в темноте. ____(Dammit Roza, this isn't you, this is spirit darkness. Lissa's spirit darkness) I growled out warningly back at her and for a moment my Russian had caught her off guard. The harden glint from her eyes returned. __

_"_You costed me everything...do you hear me ...everything, being Lissa guardian...my respect and dignity. By informing everyone that I had allowed Lissa and Adrian to feed from me. You had know right taking that from me." She snarled and hissed back then swung the branch. This time however I was ready for her and caught a hold of it. Before she could hit me with it again and our eyes locked.__

__Thrusting the branch hard at me Rose struck out again with a well placed kick that landed hard on my injured side. From where she had already hit my side with the branch the first time around.__

_"_This isn't you." I gasped out and throwing all my weight that I had, tackling her hard into the ground. With a force that I didn't know that she possessed __she still fought trying to get clear of me__. Our bodies rolled over and over in the dirt, leaves and twigs. Even then she was fighting me with her fists and trying to kick at me. Until we came to a halting stop with me on top and her pinned beneath me. __

_"_I hate you Dimitri...do you hear me... I hate you... You said love fades." She said panting her breathing labored and coming out in rapid spurts. "I hate you...so go be with who you want to be with and go fu...before she could finish the rest. My hand cover her mouth as I couldn't stand to hear to anymore. Her eyes looked wildly back at mine, while she tried pulling my hand away.__

_"_Love doesn't fade it may go away for a little while or it may even become numb, but it sure as hell doesn't fade. And I know you don't hate me either." I said looking down into her eyes. Even now she was fighting me but at least while she was fighting she was also listening.__

_"_Because if you did, you wouldn't be able to respond to my touch the way that you are." Slowly ever so slowly my free hand lifted the folds of her shirt, touching the bare skin below. Rose eyes widen from the contact, we were both breathing hard. She became just aware of how my body was laying on top of hers as I was of her laying under me. How right that it felt as though I had finally come home. The glossy glazed spirit induced madness that had taken her, that had filled in the crevices of her mind. Was retreating again and fading from her eyes.__

__ The Roza that I knew that was so full of laughter, love and kindness, was coming back to me. Pulling my hand away from her mouth. Then threading my fingertips into the base of her neck, and twinning my fingers into the delicate strands of Roza hair, they were silky smooth. While my other hand remained where it was and roamed freely over the soft silken skin of her stomach. Her breathing hitched up even more as mine had. Every touch brought goosebumps to her skin, and was driving me out of my mind. She was so warm, incredibly warm that she was flushing and heating up.. No if Roza hated me then she wouldn't be able to respond to me this way. The way she was doing now. There had been allot of truth in what she had said during the spirit madness, but hate wasn't one of them.__

__You always seem to know...she gasped out and tears slowly pooled and ran down the sides of her cheek. "One of these days, I'm going to blink and be lost to it. The same way that Anna lost herself after...That's not going to happen to you Roza. I will always be there." I vowed solemnly knowing in my heart that I would be there to protect her.__

__You'll always be there for me." She said with a small hiccup. "Won't that make for an interesting trio of a couple. You and Tash watching out for the crazy Hathaway." She let out with a humorless laugh.__

_"_There's nothing between Tasha and me." I tried reasoning, but then saw her jaw locking down. Clearly Rose wasn't going to believe me on this one. "I don't even know why I'm explaining any of this to you." I grumbled pushing myself up to my feet, running my hands in my hair with frustration and annoyance. __

_" _Me either. Do you really think I want to hear about how you can feel for Lissa or Tasha? But when it comes to me, you can't feel anything. I saw you...in your bedroom remember?" She asked dryly the accusation sounding in her voice.__

_"_I don't feel nothing for Tash." I bit out sourly, "Hell I don't even want to be with Tash. She kissed me...and you kissed her back or were those long arms of yours attached to somebody else?" Shaking her head. Rose threw her hands up in the air stopping me from coming any closer. While she pulled herself to her feet. __

__"You know what? I told you along time ago, I just want to see you happy and if that's what you want then have at." Lowering her eyes and hands to the ground. Rose turned away heading back to the motel leaving me standing there watching her as she left.__

_**Okay firstly I want to apologize to all of you my loyal fans and readers. I know this chapter is shorter compared to what I have been putting up. However in my defense I have been under some serious stress and have hit my very first case of writers block. Which I am assuming is from the stress, thankfully I wrote all of this yesterday where today I am blank. Also I am very critical of my own work and wonder if this chapter was even worth typing. So if you think it's less then what I normally put up. Then again I am so very sorry and will try and improve in my quality of work in the next chapter. Please forgive best wishes from your vamp friend::: Elfina **_


	28. Nothing Compares To You

**Sinead O'Connor - Nothing Compares To You Lyrics**

**It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
>since you took your love away<br>I go out every night and sleep all day  
>since you took your love away<br>since you've been gone I can do whatever I want  
>I can see whomever I choose<br>I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
>but nothing<br>I said nothing can take away these blues,**

**'cause nothing compares**  
><strong>nothing compares to you<strong>

**It's been so lonely without you here**  
><strong>like a bird without a song<strong>  
><strong>nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling<strong>  
><strong>tell me baby where did I go wrong?<strong>  
><strong>I could put my arms round every boy I see<strong>  
><strong>but they'd only remind me of you<strong>  
><strong>I went to the doctor guess what he told me<strong>  
><strong>guess what he told me<strong>  
><strong>he said girl you better try to have fun<strong>  
><strong>no matter what you do<strong>  
><strong>but he's a fool<strong>

**'cause nothing compares**  
><strong>nothing compares to you<strong>

__I don't know how long I stood there looking at the tress and the motel. Watching the cars in the parking lot drive in, then a few seconds latter drive out. Life was going on whether I was apart of it or not. My mind drifted back to the cabin. Where memories of Rose and I had flashed as though they had only happened yesterday. __

_"_I won't let anything happen to you." She vowed. Looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes, regardless just how dangerous at the time those words really were. I knew Rose had meant them. "I love you." She said seriously that I thought my heart would explode. It was written all over her face. I had felt like the luckiest Dhampir in the world that day, Rose Hathaway wanted me when she could have had any guy that she wanted. Including Adrian but she had chosen me.__

__Hell life seemed so hard for us back then, which now I would have consider easier. We both were going to guard the princess. Our lives had been set in stone, we both knew what we wanted and what we were going to do with our lives. Rose and I were just trying to figure out if a relationship was even possible. Now I knew that at the time, I should have jumped at the chance to be with her sooner. Really be with her instead of trying to ignore what we both felt or trying to hide it. I was lucky to have her love then. When now I would give anything, be anything just to have that love back. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I hiked back down towards the motel. Rose had climb back into the SUV, I had forgotten that I still had the key. Laying back into the seat she had her eyes closed and her fingers covering them, but quickly opened them. When she heard me knocking on the window. Taking a deep breath Rose slowly expelled it then opened the door and climb out. __

_"_Our room is this way." I said pointing toward the last room at the back end of the parking lot. Fishing the keys out of my duster's front pocket and slipping it into the doorknob, the door swung open. When we surveyed the room it was generic at best. The tacky orange, yellowish, plaid curtains hung heavy on the windows. The peach carpets made me feel sick. Rose deserved better then this, but didn't complain when she entered. There were two queen size beds that filled the room. Between the beds was a small night stand with an alarm clock and lamp sitting on top. Along with a plasma screen television sitting on the dresser straight across.__

__Rose walked towards the bed, closest to the bathroom and pulled back the sheets, climbing in.__

_"_I know that I hurt you and for that I am sorry." I admitted and Rose looked over towards me. But you have to believe me...Just shut up Dimitri... I can't handle this anymore just shut up." Rose practically shouted. Lifting her pale face, so that her sharp brown eyes glared back into mine and licking her amber lips nervously. What I saw on her face was pain as though just looking at me was physically hurting her, that I wanted to cringe back.__

_"_Just give it a break." She said rubbing her forehead as though she had a headache. Just looking at her, Rose looked like she was reaching her breaking point again.__

_"_Fine." I said quietly out then grabbing the sheet and pulling the blankets back. Taking off my duster and throwing it on the chair, that was pushed up against the desk that was beside Rose's bed. When I sat down on the mattress and started pulling off my shoes. I noticed Rose was doing the same and then unbuttoning her jeans sliding them off. Hungrily I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her body was that of perfection and soft as silk as I envisioned sliding my hands down her thighs. Shaking my head I cleared the thoughts out of my head. When I looked back up, Rose was watching me intently when she climbed in. When I heard her shuffling around in the next bed over. I reached up shutting off the lamp staring off into the darkness. Just for tonight I was going to let it go. Rose sooner or latter would find out. That us not talking about Tash was a temporary thing. __

__Closing my eyes and listening to her steady breathing. Sleep took me into the darkness, claiming me. The swirling of the black pitch fogginess __lifted and I was back with Robin. Her limp body was laying naked and uncovered on the bed. Her hair was tussled over her face, covering her eyes. While she avoided looking back at me. Her small whimpers penetrated my ears, as I delighted in her misery.__

__Silent lone tears streaked down from the corner of her eyes, dripping down her cheek mixing with her blood. The fresh bruises were just forming just under her right eye and cheek. Even her lip was beginning to swell. Where I had just just struck her not even five minutes ago for her defiance. __

_"_Why haven't you just killed me yet?" She sniffled, resigned and sounding defeated. __

__Laughing at her show of weakness and cravings of death. A small, smirk crossed my face as I reached for her causing her to shrink back in fear. Twining her hair around my fingers. I jerked the thick strands of her hair hard forcing her to look up at me. __

__Because you remind me so much of my Roza, that I have decided to give you a gift...the gift of immortality...No I don't want to be like you." She declared adamantly. Pulling away from my reach. __

_"_I will never be like you, I would rather be dead first." She choked out in a strangled voice. Suddenly her face shifted and instead of seeing Robin's. I was starring into Rose's hauntingly beautiful brown eyes. Growling and yanking Robin hard into my arms and pinning down her squirming body under me. My hand snaked into her hair, jerking her neck to the side.__

__ "Dimitri please...opening my mouth wide. "No Please...Dimitri...don't." Robin pleaded, however from the nightmare from hell. It was Rose's voice that I was hearing instead of hers. __

__My fangs bit hard and deep into the fragile layers of her skin. Sending her sweet hot, thick warm blood rushing into the back of my throat. God lord was she so innocent and pure. My mouth eagerly lapped up the rich saltiness off her essence that continued to flow swiftly into my mouth. But she wasn't anything like Rose. Robin couldn't make me feel heady, lightheaded or faint the way Rose did. This was just a fix to satisfy my hunger that only Rose could fill. A few seconds later, her screams went silent. When I lifted my head two lone trails of blood pooled and rolled down the side of her neck. Robin's heart was barely beating, death would soon be coming for her. Lifting my wrist and biting hard into the almost none ______exsistant____ __veins, until my own fowl putrid blood filled my mouth. I rolled my wrist that was dripping into her mouth. A few seconds latter Robin slowly at first began suckling like a newborn babe. Then eagerly, more urgently drank from me and I screamed myself awake. I had taken her soul. I had taken Rose's humanity she was dead because of me. __

_Jerking my body off of the bed, sending the lamp that was on the night stand, crashing hard into the wall into a billion tiny little pieces. It was then and only then that I realized that I was still screaming. Stumbling out of bed in a rush, I just needed to get away, away from Robin...away from Rose... away from the monster that I was. _

_My back flew hard into the wall by the bathroom and I plunked down onto the carpet, resting my head in my arms. The nightmare had been so real, that I didn't know if it was still happening let alone where I was._

_"_Ahhh god Dimitri." Rose said, tears streaking her cheeks while she crawled up next to me practicality climbing into my lap. It was then that I felt her hands glide up my shoulders trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright.__

__" Sshhh...Sshhh Dimitri... It was only a nightmare." She countered but I couldn't believe her, god it had seemed so real, I could still taste the warm blood in my mouth.  
><em>_

__ While I blinked rapidly back at her, my own tears following. I was too hoarse and choked up to answer right away. When I did I had to make to make sure that she was alright, safe even from me. I couldn't tell if it was a nightmare anymore or if it had been real. While I stared in shock back towards her needing to see the coloring of her eyes.. In my anguish I pulled her towards me crushing Roza to my chest. Moving her hairs away from her neck and looking down. I stared in mortification at her seeing only the marks on Robin, and not really seeing the real Roza that was crushed into me. My god what I had done?__

_"_Dimitri...Dimitri it's okay." She mummer against my neck. __

_"_No it's not." I said absently shaking my head hard in denial. I took your soul Roza...I took your soul and I awakened you." I struggled out trying to speak. "I awakened you and lost your love. I killed it the second that I forced you into drinking my blood. When I changed you."__

_"_You haven't lost anything." Roza whispered into my neck. "I vowed I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I'm still here. You haven't lost anything...do you hear me comrade...you haven't lost anything."__

_ _Pulling slightly back she crawled over the bed and pulled the remote for the television off of the stand. Then hunched back down towards me. Flicking the television set on. When the light came on and filled the whole room, with it's bluish light and noise. So that both of our eyes could adjust she muted the sound. Rose pulled back her hair showing the whole outline of her neck. I gazed upon her roughed tender skin rubbing my thumb over it feeling the steady thrumming pulse as it beat with life. For the longest time, I couldn't let go, seeing the warm tan of her flesh. The bites that she had suffered from when she had been taken from the Strigoi's. Had already almost completely healed, as for any new fresh bites, there were none. When I slid my hands up the columns of her neck just to hold her. She took in an unsteady breath. Her face and skin were warm to the touch and I could make out the brownish chocolate of her eyes. Trembling I pulled Roza even closer towards me. Locking my hands and fingertips around her back as though I would never let go. Just so I could feel her gentle breathing against my chest. Letting her fanning breath warm my skin around my neck. Bringing me some much need peace of mind that Roza was still alive.__

_"_Your dream it was about Robin wasn't it?" Rose asked in a knowing way that made my stomach knot up in fear. "When you...raped and awakened her." She pressed on, that I tightened my hands around her shoulders even more. Feeling the full outline of her shoulder blades as my hands rubbed vigorously back and forth. Abating my fingertips into the soft cords of her muscles . "You were shouting in your sleep and I caught bits and pieces however not enough to form a whole picture."__

_"_Trust me you really don't want to know, what that picture really is. The reality is far worse, then the nightmare could ever be." I said swallowing hard pushing the images away.__

_While the last of the shakes were leaving me. Rose took a deep breath and expelled it softly into my neck. Making my hand tighten even more on her back._

_"You thought it was me." She said slowly with a pausing delay. "You thought it was me that you had awaken...you didn't care that it was Robin...just me." She said in a whimsical whisper." As the realization and understanding finally kicked in. I was expecting her to pull away from me, but she didn't. God how she must have hated me or at the very least saw me as I saw myself a monster. How can you ever hurt the person you profess to love? Do the monstrous acts in the name of love, the way I had? _

_"Dimitri do you think that everyone should have a chance to be happy?" Rose asked blind siding me with the question. Where the hell had that come from?_

_"Yes...I replied not really sure of where she was going with this._

_"Do you think everyone is entitled to love?"Rose asked lifting my head so I could look into her dark brown eyes. The intensity of the darkness of her eyes had me swallowing hard._

_"Everyone but...That's not what I asked you." She said softly, damn the way she always was in tuned with whatever I was thinking. I didn't need to vocalize what I was thinking and she looked back at me with recognition shinning brightly in her eyes._

_"That's what I thought. Rose said...I know you can't do it today, comrade. But you have to find the courage and the strength within yourself to forgive yourself. Otherwise this shit is going to eat you up, from the inside out. And you'll never find peace or happiness. Not within yourself or others like Tasha. If you really believe that everyone deserves both love and happiness. You have to start with yourself first."_

_ Had Rose really put Tasha's name into this again? Letting out a deep breath I shook my head numbly. _

_With my hand still on Rose's back I slid it back up to the base of her neck. Allowing my hands to cradle her head just enough that she looked at me. Looking at her lips longingly for a second or two I looked back into her eyes. _

_"I know you don't trust me Roza...but It's not Tasha that I want...I never did." I told her. In that heartbeat when I felt Rose take a nervous breath. My head lowered and my lips brushed and swept over hers. Rose was right everyone needed love and happiness and as god as my witness I was going to fight for her. As my lips traveled slowly over hers, she let out a muffled cry and parted her lips granting me entrance. The soft velvety contours of her mouth was one of heat desire. Slamming the brakes on my need Rose responded softly. Threading her arms in between mine. Rubbing her open palms across my back _

_Just to fill Rose's body in my arms was enough to burn me. The fiery flames that her hands was spreading with her fingertips. While they trace the indentation of my shoulder blades and my lower back. Every part of Rose was coming alive, while her heart hammered just as fast as mine was against my chest. When our lips moved together, our tongues kept up to the same rhythm and tempo as our mouths moved slow and sensual in harmony together. The dual roaring that had started low in my ears was becoming a loud roar. Now drowning out everything to where there was only me and Rose here and now. It was harder then hell keeping this brief touch slow and light. When everything inside me screamed out to take this to a higher level, even Rose was feeling the affects._

_Whimpering against me in need and moving her hands restlessly over my back. Her hands jerked and pulled on the back of my shirt until she felt the skin of my back against her open palms. Moaning loudly in her throat I felt it vibrate hard into her chest. While her fingertips were digging in hard into my back, god she wanted more._

_My own hands clinched running a full trail down her back taking in every crevices of her spine. The open space in between her shoulder blades and the smallness of her back and hips. Then gliding back upwards into her hair, while my other hand slid down to her waist. Pulling her roughly even closer towards me, so that her full body lean against mine. Rose gasped hard breaking off the kiss. Through the thin layer of clothing that we both wore. She was fully aware of me and by god I could feel every part of her. Breathing hard, ragged and unsteady every inch of her had heated up and was flushing from my feather light touch. With open mouth wet kissing sliding down her neck, Rose hands dug into my skin even harder. A guttural growl escaped my lips when I lifted my head to look at her. Need and desire rage into her eyes. _

_" I don't want Tasha; Roza...I want you...I always have. I admitted honestly. "But sex isn't the magical cure all and you need to learn to trust me again. "Gripping her hips harder into my hands, pulling her even harder against me. Rose cried out from the ooh so familiar contact, that I bit down hard on my bottom lip until I tasted blood. Feeling her just as much as she was certainly feeling me. As though we were back at the cabin. Rose needed to see and feel the affect she was having on me. So she would know deep down exactly what I wanted and it wasn't Tasha._

_"We're not going to do this are we?" Rose asked as the message of what I wanted came through loud and clear. That a small smile smirked over my lips that I nodded my head._

_"No we both have some things to work on, for one you you need to trust me again...and you need to learn how to forgive yourself." Rose finished cutting me off. Sitting back she pulled out of my hold standing back on her feet and raising my hand towards her. _

_"Come to bed comrade we can sort the rest of this out in the morning." Looking back at the bed knowing only nightmares waited for me. It took several seconds for me to get up and Rose pulled me towards the bed climbing in. That I couldn't help but follow her, when I laid down beside her. I engulfed her into my arms holding Rose in spoon fashion. Her head was tenderly laying on the crock of my arm and shoulder. While my hand were securely draped around her waist and my head was nestled just above hers. The steady sound of her breathing lulled me back into the darkness were sleep claimed me._

**I also wish to thank everyone for their support and encouragement when I suffered my writers block. I had gotten so stressed out. It was like trying to write on a blank canvas and not having any words come to mind. So thank you for your ideas and suggestions on how to get over it. Many of you wrote me personal letters and notes on how to get over it. While others gave me ideas for the story line. Ultimately I just needed a timeout and remove myself from my stressful environment and take the day off. The fan who gave me some ideas for the story line. I think you can tell I followed some of your suggestions. While another fan said hey Elfina take the day off and go for a walk in the woods and I did. Guess what a new VA story popped into my head. Check it out here is the summary, if you think I should do it then leave me a comment here letting me know what your thoughts are. Again thank you, best wishes from your vamp friend Elfina.**

VA Prey and Predator Summary

Rose Hathaway had been running all her life her. Even at a young age, her life had been in danger. Sent to live with her estranged father shortly at birth. Rose knew growing up her days were numbered. A hidden assassin was out there watching. Waiting to bring about her end, to take her life that merely begun just nineteen years ago. Both Janine and Abe had tried to protect Rose from the hit that had been placed on her life. In Roses darkest hours, how is she suppose to protect those closes to her? From a face that she has never seen or met? But one who is stalking her as though she was his mere prey and he was the predator. It was because of that thing that Janine carried in her stomach, that tore Abe away from her. He was suppose to rule by her side and devote his love to her. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov had vowed revenge. Seeking it in the form of the most dangerous mercenary of them all. Who was always known for catching his prey then snuffing out there lives. He was a leader among assassins, who enjoys the kills as much as the hunt. Dimitri Belikov was the best that money could buy and everyone at court knew he always got his man or Rose Hathaway's case woman.


	29. We're On Our Own

_Loud screams and furniture banging from several rooms over had woken me with a start. When I open my eyes through the partially opened curtains. I could make out the flickering of red and blue lights coming into the window. Damn they found us again. Rose was cradle into my chest and we both had been laying on our sides. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my waist. My left arm had been folded around her back pulling her closer towards me. When I looked on her face. Her eyes were closed she was just a sight of perfection, a sleeping angle of peace. Laying in her arms the way that I had. For once the nightmares hadn't returned. Kissing her forehead Rose eyelids slowly opened and her dark chocolate eyes looked up at me, with groggy sleep still in them._

_"Strigoi's or guardian's." I whispered pulling back, Rose blink until the meaning of the words had sunk in. Rolling over and finding her jeans she quickly dressed and slipped on her shoes. While I was doing the same thing, as quietly as we could. Rose slipped out towards the door, while I grabbed my duster following not to far from behind her. The howling bay of the psi hounds made my skin crawl. Just the very memory of their last attack on us had my stomach knotting up. Rose quietly opened the door. We had to leave, we had to leave now. We had to get out but how in the hell were we suppose to warn Lev and Dennis. It was just a matter of time before they found our rooms. With the door slightly cracked, the whole motel parking lot had been completely blocked off. There were police patrol cars at the entrance, their doors a jarred so officers could get in and out of the cars to check other motorist who tried to pull up or leave. Strigoi's were guiding the psi hounds over the parking lot checking the parked cars. In a matter of a few hours that Rose and I had been sleeping. The cozy hidden motel was bustling with Strigoi's, guardian's, cops, Alchemists, and ever damn thing else the queen could come up with._

_"Ooooh shit Dimitri." Rose whispered out backing up into me and pushing herself backwards into the room. "We are so screwed."_

_"Maybe not." I replied reaching over her and shutting the door then fumbling with the locks, sliding them into place._

_"Get the chair over there." I pointed. Rose carried over the heavy thick reading chair and I grasped it sliding the wooden back of the chair under the door handle. Making sure that the back end of the chair was suspended on it's rear back legs._

_"Go check the bathroom out." I said sourly closing all the curtains and making sure all the lights were off. _

_"ooooooooowwwwwwww." The loud howling of the psi hounds were even closer then before. It wouldn't be long before they either found us, Lev, Dennis or Artur along with the SUV. _

_"There's a small window, but I don't know if you'll be able to get out of though. Your just a little big." "Rose said hastily coming back into the room when she looked at me her face turned beet red from the double meaning that she looked away._

_Leaving the room and following her into the bathroom. Rose was right, it was going to be a tight fit. The jiggling of the front door handle had me briefly looking back towards the bedroom. _

_Rose reached up and pulled on the brass golden lock sliding it towards the shower. Then slid the window to the side, it was going to be a tight squeeze. Just for her to get out let alone for me, any fool could see my frame and build was bigger then the window was. Lifting her hands into the metal frame. Rose heaved her body out and jumped down on the ground below. While I was looking at the frame trying to figure out how I was going to squeeze my body through the opening. Rose was waiting for me down below her hand had already pulled out her stake. She was looking nervously around her. Paying even more extra attention to the growling sounds, coming from the psi hounds. The loud banging sounds coming from the front door only meant that I was running out of time. Walking back over towards the bathroom door. I closed it locking it with the cheap lock. "Yeah right that will keep them out." I snorted with disgust._

_"Open up in the name of the law."_

_" __Ну дерьмо ... , как в аду я должен выбраться отсюда? __( Well shit... how in the hell am I supposed to get out of here?) I cursed out angrily. Hearing the hard banging and thumping of the door. They were trying to break the door down. _

_"Open up or we'll be forced to break the door down by force." The same voice repeated._

_No longer caring if they heard me or not. I pulled off the duster wrapping the heavy material around my hand, wrist, and forearm. Slamming my closed fist to the other side of the glass, hearing it shattering onto the ground below. Rose moved back to keep from being hit from the peppering of glass. With both hands and my shoulder I slammed hard into the dividing line of the metal frame, busting it out of the open hole. The loud banging of the chair being slammed backwards and the front door splintering into the room sounded, they had broken in._

_"Come on Belikov surrender. We only just want you and the guardian named Hathaway. Were not here to harm you. Come out with your hands up." The officer tried reasoning._

_"It would be a cold day in hell." My mind argued. "Nah they don't want to hurt us." I snickered from the thought. Reaching through the larger frame of the window. I started heaving my body out of the opening. When I heard the banging of the bathroom door slamming opening and striking the wall behind it. Half of my upper body had clear the open window. While only my legs dangled on the other side of the bathroom window. As much as I pulled and heaved using all my upper strength. I felt hands on my legs trying to pull me back in._

_"Come on back inside Belikov...we have orders to place you under arrest."_

_"No." I growled out kicking hard with my right leg and trying to pull my left leg back towards the window. Whoever was holding on to me felt my foot as they went crashing hard into something. The sound of even more glass shattering sounded like music to my ears, as I pulled my legs out. Throwing myself hard out of the window before anyone else could grab me. The landing sucked as my back and shoulder slammed hard into the pavement. Rolling in pain, Rose gripped my upper forearm trying to pull me back up to my feet._

_"ooooooooowwwwwwww." Rose pulled even harder on me, hearing the psi hounds and just how close they really were. "We have to go...come on Dimitri... we have to go...feel it later._

_As we sprinted behind the back of the part of the hotel. Heavy sounding foot steps were following behind us. We had to circle back around to get to the other section of the parking lot. Where the SUV was and timing was of the essence. Any moment we were that much closer of being found. My heart racing heavy, thumping hard against my ribcage. Gripping Rose hand hard the last thing we needed was to get separated._

_"We have to get back to the SUV." I shouted knowing the growling sounds of the psi hounds were close they were so close. I thought one of those damn monstrous beast were going to pounce on us any second and my stomach clinched up in fear. _

_"They'll be waiting for us there." Rose argued her breaths were coming out in spurts and I gripped her hand even harder just to feel her squeezing back._

_"The old man's toys. If we can just get to them, then we might have a chance." I hated these do or die situations. But yet again we both found ourselves in the same predicament as the last time. "Lev said he was leaving the doors open." I said narrowly as we turned the corner and saw the parking lot full of police officers. They must of heard us, as well because of few of them saw us running in their direction._

_"Release the hounds." A Strigoi said, one that I was all to familiar with bellowed out. _

_The sounds of four beating paws hitting the black pavement of the asphalt, made me shudder in fear. As Rose and I picked up our running towards the SUV. Just as fast as Rose threw open the trunk of the hidden SUV and I had turned around. The furry beast launched it's body into the air, leaping like an inner coiling spring with it's rear hind legs up. Throwing out my right arm to block both myself and Rose. The powerful jaws and ferocious long spiked teeth closed over my mid arm. Just above my wrist and I howled out in agony while the shaggy beast shook it's furious large head. Viciously the demon from hell racked my arm from side to side trying to rip my arm off. The demon growled and hissed, while it's ruby red eyes glared death and destruction back at me. Pow crackled into the darken night and the fading glow from the animals eyes slowly faded. The fight from the beast gave way to death, blood splattered upward in a hailing misting red rain from the center of it's head. The heavy weight of it's mouth let go of me._

_ When I looked upwards Rose was standing there with a look of horror, lighting her face. In her trembling hands she was holding a gun. A lone signature grayish smoke trail came out of the front barrel of the gun and up into the air. Her fear tinged brown eyes caught and held mine as she lowered the gun and I walked slowly towards her. _

_Swallowing a hard lump Rose's eyes filled with pain and uncertainty. Darted past me to the sounds of dress soles guardian's shoes and police officer shoes, striking the pavement behind me. When I turned around there had to be at least fifty of them that I blinked rapidly._

_"How are we suppose to get out of this?" She asked seeing just how outnumbered we were. _

_"The same way we handle everything else...when out numbered we run and if we can't run then we sure as hell fight." I said reminding her of her training._

_"We can't run." Rose said, her hand disappearing back into the metal crate._

_"No we can't." I agreed and turned around seeing, more psi hounds coming after us. Pulling a small metal device out. With her teeth she pulled the pin from the grenade and tossed it hard towards the parked police cars, that were directly behind me. Just as I ducked it exploded when it hit the pavement sending shards of metal everywhere and tossing the parked car high up into the air. Smoke plume billowed out of the shattered windows that exploded outwards from the blast. Dark black thick smoke drifted upwards, while the flames lite up the parking lot. Along with the flashing of red and blue lights from the other police patrol cars. _

_The only thing that Rose and I could do was hold the line. Giving Lev, Dennis and Artur the chance to escape._

_"You know this sure as hell wasn't on my to do list when I got up this morning." Rose said handing me the an extra set of guns. In her outstretched hand, she held my silver handled stake. Which I readily accepted while she threw out a couple more grenades. More and more patrol car were sent flying high into the air. Just as the grenades one at a time rolled under the parked patrol cars. A distorted sound of the siren echoed around us as we started taking heavy fire from the police officers who had their weapons drawn and were shooting at us. Ting...ding...bing...Dropping low to the ground and returning fire the police officers and Alchemists ran taking cover. While another vehicle would explode from Rose darting up every so often tossing another grenade out . Lighting up the whole parking lot, guests from the hotel came running out of their rooms frantically. While both Rose and I had turned the parking lot into a battle field._

_"Dimitri I never knew you was one to hide behind all the fancy display of fireworks. Here I thought you were like me bro. You know __обработки свое дерьмо, как человек. Вместо того, чтобы ваш прячась за shortails этой юбке крови шлюх. __(handling your shit like a man. Instead your hiding behind the shortails of this blood whores skirt." Boris finished in broken Russian._

_"__Заткни пасть Борис, потому что я собираюсь окончательно закрыть его навсегда.__ (Shut your fucking mouth Boris because I'm about to permanently close it for good.) I snarled out pulling my stake out from behind my waist. Where he just laughed a malicious laugh and a grin grew upon his face, he started snickering at my advances. Drawing back hard with my right fist it smashed heavily into his face in between his eyes, sending him staggering backwards and I drew back again catching him in the lip this time. _

_We both knew Boris was no match for me, but I had to give the dumb bastard an A for effort. His left arm shot out blocking my next punch. Then following through with his right, which landed hard into my jaw. Over come with rage I hardly felt it. When my right foot swung out kicking him hard into the stomach. If truth be told I was just merely toying with him. After what he had done to Rose and to Tamara's family. Yeah this asshole was going to pay. Swinging out both of his hands his claws were warding off my combination punches. I felt a swiping burning tinge into my stomach, but I was so focus on Boris. I snarled in rage as though I was still Strigoi myself. _

_"So there's the real killer Dimitri." He yelled out gleefully back at me and dodged my right fist again. "Your nothing... being Dhampir again, it has made you weak. God how you must miss the hunts and the freedom of the kills." He yelled out tauntingly, backing further and further away from me. I followed and pursued him. There wasn't a chance in hell I was going to let him get away this time around. _

_"Just think about it brother. How thirsty you must get for those three o'clock in the morning cravings. Taking any willing bodies that we can find." He chuckled out sickly. "For us... our kind." He said gesturing towards himself and at me. "They were always willing in the end. Hell even Robin has long since gotten over what you did to her. She enjoys the hunts and the kills as much as you did." Raking my stake into his chest. He howled out and double slightly forward enough to draw me even closer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lev, Dennis and Artur rushing down the stairwell of the side entrance of the motel. The three of them were running towards Rose. Who was fully engaged in her own fight with a couple of Strigoi's. With a spinning side kick Boris caught my leg craftily in his hands. With a firm grip he spun around so fast, taking me into a half circle. He threw me hard into the dumpster and pavement, bouncing my back off of the metal part. The police officers that had ducked and taken cover were now getting back into the game. The howling psi hounds were released and running straight towards myself Rose, Dennis Lev and Artur._

_Quit trying to recruit me. I'm not interested." I said pulling myself back to my feet and running into a charge taking him backwards. First rule that I had tried teaching Rose was broken. Never give up your back. The steady pounding of his fists slamming over and over again into my back, had me grunting in pain. When my elbow shot out clipping him somewhere hard in the face. Letting my left hand sliding up towards his shoulder and holding him tightly. Then straighten up to the full length of him. My right hand gripped the handle of my stake hard. Drawing it back as far behind me as I could, then swinging just as hard forward. The stake burrowed deeply in between his ribs. Glaring dangerously back into his eyes. Boris eye color changed into a deepening brown. All traces of red slowly faded from his pupils, leaving him a half smile. "I'm not your brother." I said tightly twisting the handle even more. _

_Before I even had a chance to drop Boris's dead body. Two psi hounds attacked, growling and snarling in rage. Baring their long toothy canine fangs at me. Their jaws snapped furiously back at me just as I went to pull my gun out that Rose handed me earlier. POW...POW...two shots rang out. Lev had beaten me to the punch. Taking them both out then swinging his gun on another set that had taken Dennis down. POW...POW...POW. _

_Looking back over my shoulder and turning every so often. I fired the guns at the police officers, hoping and praying that they weren't mortally wounded. Some of these innocent assholes had families, to go home to. The idea of taking a life was hard because they were just following orders. _

_"Get in." I belted out as I raced back towards the SUV. Artur threw the doors open while I raced ahead trying to get back to the group. Rose had already climbed in but she was riffling through the back of the trunk compartment, throwing open all the metal lids from the crates. Dennis hurled his body in from the side doors and Lev had started the SUV up. Putting the SUV into gear and driving wildly towards me, I raced to get back towards them running along side of the SUV. Hurling my body hard into the open side door, just to barely making it in. Leaning down both Rose and Dennis were pulling me towards them, while I struggled to get my legs in the rest of the way.  
><em>

_"Do you got him?" Lev barked out turning his head briefly from the parking lot, to look over at me, then turning back around in his seat._

_"We have him now go..go..." Rose shouted while Dennis slammed the doors shut. _

_Before I could get settled into my seat. Lev stepped on the gas, flooring it. Just as the SUV roared to life he slammed hard into one of the patrol cars. Throwing my body hard into one of the seats that I had tried to crawl to._

_"If you know any short cuts or side roads. I suggest you take them. We can't trust talking with Abe again._

_"Dennis how are you feeling?" I asked looking him over. He looked shaky but much better then the last time that I saw him. At least he was awake, alert and from his scowling face pissed off._

_"Like I been hit by a fucking train. How do you think I would feel?" He said sounding testy. Artur reached up towards the satellite computer and ripped it of the soft vinyl padding of the roof of the SUV. Rolling down his window he tossed it where it shattered and crumpled into several pieces._

_"Now were on our own." He said looking dead serious back at all of us._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied tightly _


	30. Love The Way You Lie

_ With Lev's mad skills at driving he turned off on the first dirt road that he spotted, leaving a dirt cloud of dust behind us. The SUV bounced and lurched forward every now and then hitting a large crater size pothole that was felt from within. _

_"We need to regroup and get our barrings." Rose said and Artur turned around in his seat to face her._

_"What do you mean?" he asked his dark steely gray eyes starring back at us. _

_"We can't just go in there guns a blazing into Tamara's. It's bad enough Sonya and the queen will be expecting us. I mean hell." Rose said covering her eyes in frustration. "They know where coming, more then likely they have already laid a trap for us and I wouldn't be a bit surprised, if they have already captured Tamara. Their going to use her as leverage against us."_

_ Just as Lev turned another corner of the dirt road on the beaten down worn path that he had taken. He spotted a bridge that was broken down and closed to the public for quite sometime. It looked like the bridge hadn't been used in years. He pulled up under it hiding the SUV and switched the engine off and got out. Slamming the door behind him, just to open the passenger side door climbing in._

_'So what do you suggest?" Dennis asked seeing Rose's point. Knowing that she was probably right about all of this now being a trap to get us all together into one place._

_"We use the traitor." She smiled cleverly which earned my admiration. "Think about it the traitor has been two steps ahead of us the whole time. This way we kill two birds with one stone. Drawing them out and figuring out where Tamara is. Because I sure as hell don't think the queen is just going to let us walk into the place and get her do you? Leaning further back into her seat she shifted nervously trying to get more comfortable._

_"That's all well and good there only one problem with this whole thing we don't know who the traitor is and it's not like we can contact Abe anymore." Lev who had been silent up until now added. Rose chewed on her bottom lip deep in thought. "We're not completely on our own." She smiled. "You forget Adrian dream walks from time to time. I can always fill him in and tell him to have Abe call us or arrange a meeting. That should be enough to draw whoever is doing this to us out in the open."_

_ Nodding my head and hitting the arm rest of the SUV this was going to work. Rose was right and it seemed like a reasonable plan for now. "So how long will it be before Adrian check in with you again?"_

_"He was checking up on me um...last night. Then everything started happening at the motel. Adrian said that he would catch me again the next time I fell a sleep." Even though the others hadn't notice the softening of her face. I had and Rose lightly blushed she was remembering last night as much as I was. Feeling a small half smile spreading from my face I reached over and grabbed her hand placing her delicate fingers in between mine, giving Rose a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you climb in the back and try reaching Adrian. Tell him that we want Abe to meet us at the Saint Alexander Nevsky Church. Nodding her head Rose got up and climb into the back seat stretching out. Taking off my duster I covered her with it and she smiled warmly back, then turned facing the seat. Straightening up I followed Dennis, Lev and Artur out of the SUV needing to stretch my legs._

_"So is this dream walk thing going to take long?" Artur asked his face looking back at the SUV._

_"In case you haven't notice Rose does things her own way." Lev added. "Any thoughts of who you think the traitor is?" He asked looking back at me. Scratching my head I had given that plenty of thought. Every time that we had almost been caught, those numbers were adding up fast however I still didn't have a clue._

_"Well the last time we had talked to Abe the only ones that I can remember being in the room with him was Sydney...Adrian...Christian and Tasha." I said dryly and there's no telling really who else they talked to._

_"Well what about the times before that." Dennis asked trying to see if there was a pattern._

_"Most of the time it has been Sydney or Abe but when we went back to Victor's estate. Tasha said that Abe was keeping everyone informed about us._

_"So we're right back to square one, so much for narrowing down the list of suspects." Artur finished and I nodded my head in agreement._

_"Damn this traitor is a slippery bastard hiding in the shadows they way that they are. There close enough to us, but know just how to pull back to keep from getting caught. Dennis bit out tersely. "It's if they almost have a grudge against one of you." Dennis said point his finger at me then the SUV. I hadn't given that thought much consideration._

_"Someone with a grudge. You might be on to something." I replied looking steely back at Dennis._

_"You remember the old church that we use to go to and play at when we were kids?" I asked looking back at Lev, Dennis and Artur. "Well I told Rose to have Abe meet us over there. We know that place like the back of our hand and if the queen wants to start another fight with us. Then we'll see whoever is coming long before they even get there. Better the fight be on our own turf then on hers." _

_Nodding in approval Lev slapped me hard on the back in satisfaction, then leading me away from the others. Pulling the wild weed that resembled wild wheat growing, Lev placed it in his mouth chewing on the stem. Kicking the metal can that was on the side of the dirt trail. I watched it bounce up into the air then a couple of seconds latter, _the rusted old looking can landed hard on it's side_ a few feet away from us. _

_"You and Rose seems to be doing better then yesterday. Maybe that alone time helped." Smiling sheepishly back I nodded my head in agreement. "We're better.. much better then when have been in along time." I admitted._

_"Just make sure you don't hurt her." Lev warned. "Because I'm liable to steal her away from you and claim Rose for myself. _

_Biting hard on the inside wall of my cheek. I looked back sharply at him seeing just how serious he was, surprising he meant every word that he said._

_"That not funny." I scowled back licking my lips. "She's not even your type." I replied back knowing that wasn't true either. Rose was the kind of woman that Lev had always sought after she was more then his type and we both knew it._

_"Do screw this up with her Belikov, she's good for you. Rose is more then that she's your match and somewhere beneath all the bullshit you know it." When Lev turned around he pulled the weed out of his mouth and headed back towards Dennis and Artur. "Think about what I said Dimitri then afterward tell me that I'm wrong." _

_It was a short time latter that I walked back to the group and saw Rose standing outside her hair was tussled looking, sleep was still showing on her face when I got there._

_Did you sleep well?" Nodding her head Rose wiped her eyes a few times and slightly yawned._

_"The meeting is on. Abe is going to meet us at the church tonight at seven." She replied sleepily. "However I'm not going to make it if we don't get some food soon." She said earnestly patting at her stomach, that growled loudly. _

_"Then I suggest we get a move on." I replied looking at Lev and the others. "I think we should get to the church before anyone else does don't you?"_

_Squinting his eyebrows, Dennis grinned. "Lets make sure they get a nice little welcome party." He said mischievously then walking back to the SUV. "Come on daylight wasting away he called out." _

_Kicking the rock and walking back to the SUV everyone climbed in and Lev started it up and pulled it out from under the bridge. It wasn't long that he had pulled the SUV back onto the highway. _

_"Did Adrian say anything else?" I asked looking over at her._

_"Shrugging her shoulders I didn't miss the tell tail sign that she was holding something back. "Victor had to move the royal family and everyone else again. It seems that the queen didn't just finds us this time, but found them as well. Victor has used three of his hidden estates trying to keep everyone safe. At the rate that we're all going we're going to run out of hiding places. We're guardian's dammit we don't hide, we fight." Rose said sounding furious. _

_"For the time being we do, but don't worry that's not going to last for very long." Tonight should tip the scales into our favor...yeah but we're using my father as bait." Rose said tersely. "He's Moroi it's our duty to keep him safe." _

_Grasping her hand into mine. I threaded my fingers through hers knowing that she was going to worry anyways._

_"I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to the old man, as soon as I can I'll pull him to safety. Alright." Nodding her head Rose looked out the window and I drew her into my arms. Trying to comfort her the only way that I could by offering my strength. Lev pulled into the «Римские каникулы Ресторан (__ "Roman Holiday __Restaurant") Rose lite up like the fourth of July and rubbed her stomach even more when we climbed out of the SUV going in. The restaurant is one of the largest in Novosibirsk and one of my favorites. Known for their exquisite Italian food it like traveling to Venice with the vintage courtyards and gardens. Rose's eyes nearly bugged out checking out the place. _

_When the waiter showed us to our seats. Rose smiled glancing around the place. From the window she saw the city bustling with activity of people walking back and forth through the city. One of our cathedral could be seen from where we were sitting and her eyes widen even more. The table it self was lined with a white lining cloth, and circular mustard vase sat as the center piece with Russian wild flowers. It felt good showing Rose my home and the beauty within it. The more she saw the more I could tell she loved Russia as much as I do._

_У нас будет четыре тосканской пиццы и некоторые сырный маслянистый палки хлеба чесноком. Наряду с некоторыми сладкий чай.__" Dennis ordered out in Russian and Rose sat there looking puzzled. _

"_So what did he order?" She asked clearly confused that both Lev and myself chuckled by the look on her face._

"_Dimitri this is really sad. You have to teach this girl some Russian." He snickered out. "Pizza. Dennis order pizza along with some garlic bread sticks and some sweet tea."_

_Smiling knowing that she had Dennis in her corner, I could tell by the look on her face she was up to something._

"_You heard him comrade. When are you going to teach me Russian?" Rose asked tapping her fingers lightly on the table _

"_You shouldn't have said that Dennis now her swearing vocabulary will be worse then Artur's here, which is pretty bad already." I said rolling my eyes and flashing her a bemused look._

"_Look at it this way you'll be helping me to improve on my foreign communications." She said triumphantly. When the waitress showed up at our table. I was given a reprieve and I sighed out with contentment for now I was let off the hook. Rose and the others dove into the pizza taking six and eight slices at a time and the whole language discussion for now was dropped. Along with the garlic sticks, in between eating there was some muffled talks about the church. Over all we ate in silence because it had seemed a long time since we last ate. Neither of us could eat fast enough._

_When we were finished eating, Rose sat back in her chair rubbing her belly that a bubble of a laugh came out. _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." I said shrugging my shoulders "Just remind me to never get between you and your first love."_

"_Oooh and what would that be?" She snorted back and my eyebrows arched up along with my legs. Just to fish my wallet out of my back pocket and throwing several bills on the table. "Food, never come between a Hathaway and her food. Because if you do you might pull back a nub instead of a hand. _

_'Alright you two. We got work to do so you can flirt latter." Dennis chuckled out and Rose turn beet red. Then followed Lev and Dennis out and I shook my head at the two. The ride to the church was relatively short but the tension in the SUV had grown sinisterly quiet. The traitor and laying a trap was on everyone's mind. Lost was the carefree light mood that had been with us at the restaurant. Rose had grown really quiet and I knew that Abe's safety was on her mind. When I looked out the window the old church from my childhood came into view. It had gown into horrible disrepair since I last saw it. The front of the archery to the front doors slanted downwards, from years of the weather beating down on it. The brown paint had chipped away and was peeling. Several of the side windows had been busted out thick grass and vegetation had over grown the place as everyone climb out of the SUV. _

"_Is the church even safe for us to go into?" Rose asked not taking her eyes off of the structure. Dennis let out a long whistle as he looked up at the church remembering when the old building had seen better days._

"_It's safe enough for our purposes." Lev replied back grimly. "The goal is to make everyone think we are inside. When in fact we'll be over there." He said pointing to the sewer pipe. "That sewer drain leads back up to the road, so we'll know who all will get here before they actually do. It's why Dimitri chose this place._

"_Artur go get the electric up and running, lets see if you still have those skills. that you like bragging about so much." Lev said expectantly. _

"_Dennis you and Rose you're with me." I called out walking to the back of the SUV then opening the trunk doors. Moving the metal crates around, the last one on the left was the one that we needed. Pulling out three bundles of copper wiring and carefully reaching in and grabbing a brick of plastic explosives. Then handing it to Dennis carefully. Rose cocked her head taking the copper wiring. In a brown paper bag were the detonators which I carried. _

"_Lev start digging us some trenches." I said pointing to the different spots here and here. When I looked over at Rose worry etched her face. However she remained silent, not saying a word and was following Dennis. He was hanging the plastic explosive putty along the different parts of the church and in different areas of what was once consider a parking lot. Rose was streaming the copper wiring shoving it into the putty and running the copper wiring in the trenches that Lev had dug up._

_By the mouth of the entrance of the iron gates, even that was rigged to detonate. The gates and the ground were meant to trap and block those who were stupid enough to try anything. After hours of wiring, all the structures and buildings on the property were ready. My stomach knotted up because the outcome of this wasn't going to be pretty. The only thing that was left was sitting and waiting. When I looked over at Rose she was sitting in the SUV. Her feet were prop up on the headrest of the next seat and her head was resting on the window. She had a far off glazed look in her eyes that I had seen so many times in the past. The princess she was seeing the princess or rather she was in her head. When I sat down beside her. Rose blink rapidly several times before she looked at me. _

"_There on there way, Lissa found out that Victor and my father are coming along with Adrian. He felt that Adrian should come in case anyone needed healing." Looking down Rose picked up my arm, the same one that the psi hound had bitten from last night. "I'm glad Adrian's coming, he can take care of this. Along with this one here." She said running her hand lightly over my stomach._

"_Roza." I said cautiously back at her and she smiled _

"_Relax comrade it's not like I'm going to throw you down on the ground right here and have my way with you." _

__When the sun started going down she let out a troubled sigh and pushed herself to her feet."It's time isn't it." She asked losing all joking humor out of her voice.__

__Taking a deep breath myself I got up with her climbing out of the SUV. "Lev go head and hide the SUV at the meet point. It's the same as last time, leave the keys inside. Just in case we need to get out of here in a hurry."__

_"_Okey dokey." Lev said tossing the key up in the air then catching them. "See you at the sewer pipes." Climbing into the SUV. He took off kicking up and dust and gravel up in the air as he drove off. Rose trudge behind us as Dennis, Artur and I started walking to the pipes. Grabbing some thick brush, once we were inside. I covered the opening making it look the way it had when we first pulled up empty and barren. Dennis myself and Rose walked towards the other end of the pipe. Having to duck down the deeper we went in the maze of the tunnel. A few short steps away was the tell tail signs of Lev meeting us. We heard the sloshing of water, the closer that we had gotten towards him. __

__When we finally met up with him. He was already hunkered down and looking out through the __open__ grate that he closed over the entrance of the piping. Everything was as it should be while we waited. __

__However it wasn't long that we heard the sounds of rubber tires crunching down on the gravel as it slowly approached the church. After about five minutes later we heard another vehicle pass. My nerves went on high alert as I pushed my fingers to my lips making sure that no one spoke. The old buzzards had been followed because this vehicle wasn't following Abe's and Victor's anymore. Instead they had parked just a few feet away. I highly doubted that they had taken a second vehicle. My suspensions were confirmed when we heard the tires of a third and fourth vehicle as it approached. Rushing back towards the other side and removing the brushing's from the pipes. I signaled for the others to stay behind. With my stake in hand I crept over to Abe's and Victor's car looking in. Dammit it was vacated. They had already went inside the church looking for Rose and I. Rushing over towards the church and taking a side entrance in. I had to make sure that it was just them and not some damn trap, where we all had been played. It wasn't long that I heard the old mans voice along with Victor's. __

_"_Abe." I called out stepping out of the shadows so that he could at least see me.__

_"_Dimitri what's the meaning of this?" Victor said in the most irritating voice ever. "Where are the others?" Adrian asked looking over the stairwell of the church. __

_"_There safe which is where I need to take you. We're about to have company. That damn traitor struck again only this time we're ready. But I have to get you out of here first." I said more cautious this time which made both Abe and Victor stiffen.__

_"_You being on the run all this time has made you paranoid cradle robber." Adrian bit out looking sourly back at me. I clinched my teeth in frustration. __

__"Abe I promised Rose that I would get you safely out of here. Please we don't have much time." I beckoned out to him. __

_"_Fine take me to my daughter Belikov." Abe said sounding tired and and more then annoyed. Looking over at Victor he just shook his head and followed Abe myself and Adrian out. Just as soon as we stepped out the side doors of the church and sprinted away from the building. We saw the all to familiar glowing of the headlights from the others cars that had followed Abe and Victor here. Ushering everyone into the pipes closing it off with brush so we wouldn't be discovered. The cars pulled up and and in single file started parking on the empty lot. __

_"_This is crazy we're going to hide out in a damn sewage tunnel Little Dhampir...shut up Adrian are you trying to get us caught?" Rose spat out in a darker harsh voice then what I was use to hearing that I even flinched.__

__A few moments latter several car doors opened and the sounds of numerous foot steps crunched on the gravel. From what I could see there had to be at least fifteen or so Strigoi's and they were searching for us. Both Abe and Victor's eyebrows arched up, fear and horror shined brightly into their eyes.__

_"_Go around to the side of the church. There here I can smell them." He snarled out, he was big; big as they came. The big ox had to be at least almost seven foot tall with stringy brown hair. He had a large jagged scar that ran just under his right eye in deep gouges to the ball center of his cheek. His red rimmed eyes almost had an inner glow and glittered hauntingly back in the moonlight. While he scoured the parking lot of the church. The woman that was by his side had at one time been human she had short curly blonde hair and long..long blacken ash fingernails. Neither one looked like newborns for that matter, from what I could tell. None of them did which made this even more deadly than what it had been before. __

__It wasn't long before we heard the sounds of propellers high in the air and a few seconds latter the shinning rays of spotlights flashing over the church.__

_"_Heal him." Rose whispered out to Adrian who sucked in a deep breath and rolled his eyes. Dammit Adrian; Dimitri needs to be in a hundred percent in tip top shape, if he is going to save your life. So heal him." Rose demanded her brown eyes darkening with rage  
><em>_

__Pulling his hands out of his pockets Adrian placed one hand one my head and the other around my injured arm, to the very spot that Rose was pointing to. A couple of seconds latter both cold and heat flooded through my entire body, tingling from the healing magic of spirit. When Adrian moved his hands he pulled back the sleeves of my duster, looking down at my arm and smile in satisfaction. It felt good as new better then new, the pain that I had before in it was long gone. __

__The loud blaring from the helicopter soon turned into two and they were directly over us. Then more tires rumbled with life vibrating the pipes that we were in. A full assault of trained military personal from the queen were here. __

_"_Ooooh shit this is so going to end badly for us." Adrian balked out and suddenly looking pale. __

_"_Lev take Abe and Victor, get them into place. It's seems that all of our guest have finally arrived." I said feeling squeamish, human lives were about to be lost. I was sworn to protect lives not take them. My hands shook on the detonators as I struggled just to open the light casing for the buttons. Rose took them from my shaking hands and with a sorrowful look she flipped open the case. Where the red lights were blinking and pushed all seven button one at a time until all seven had been pushed. World war three had just begun turning the outside church parking lot into a hellish nightmare. __

__And just like that the church exploded into fiery flames. What remaining windows that had been intact. Hurled glass missiles outwards, peppering everything that they touched. The humans that had been standing there nosing around the church were struck first from the hurling glass assault. When the wooden roof blew upwards, a large pillar from a wooden beam flew upwards getting caught in one of the helicopters motor and black fiery smoke came out of the motor as it burst into flames. Even from here my heart sunk because it was going down there was a loud insanely roar from the helicopter as it lost control and slammed into the earth several yards away. The whole helicopter exploded the black billowing smoke rose up into the air mixing with the pungent smelling jet fuel. The rest of the church collapsed into a domino affect as the building shudder and collapsed. The wooden exterior sailed and soared into the air then slamming back to earth. From every angle that you could see from the hailing debris.__

__The wooden exterior from the sides blew out and impaling police cars and any living or undead body that just happened to be standing anywhere near the church. Even the parked cars that had pulled up earlier including the Strigoi's and the ones from the military. One at a time were tossed into the air from the plastic explosives that Lev had buried into the ground.__

__Are you ready? I asked inquisitively wanting to make sure that they knew what they were getting into. "The two Strigoi's that we saw earlier, before you take the kill shot question them about Tamara and her whereabouts. Also see what you can find out on this traitor__

__I already have a good idea who that might be." Rose said tightly wearing her guardian mask. The look on her angelic face was making it hard to read what was going on behind those dark brown eyes of hers. That I just shrugged it off if she knew anything she wasn't talking.__

__It's about time." Dennis said nonchalantly. "This almost felt like cheating... almost." He said with a grim frown crossing over his lips. Then pointing towards the war zone from out side.__

__Throwing the brushing that had covered the opening of the pipe and racing towards the burning church. The smoke was so thick. My eyes watered and you couldn't help but start coughing from the mixing of gasoline and jet line fuel that hung heavy in the air. Here it was night time dark to the unseeing eye and yet from all the fiery wreckage laying everywhere. It looked more day time then night. Everywhere you looked something was burning and on fire, building structures from every view point was engulfed into flames. There were so many human dead bodies that I felt as though I was in a sea of them. Every few steps that I took, I had to step over a hand or an arm or a leg. Both Rose and Dennis raced ahead of me in searching patterns for Strigoi's. Those damn things hadn't died in the explosions, wounded yes but not out of the game.__

__Through the hazing of the grayish smoky fog was when I seen him and he had seen me. The Strigoi that I first had seen that arrived at the church, with the stringy brown hair. Even from here I could make out his enraged death stare ruby red glittering eyes. This asshole wasn't going to make it easy. In fact if I lay odds this was going to be painful very painful.__

__"Belikov I like your handy work. I was told you were good your more then good. Your actually a challenge." He malevolently snarl out.__

_"_Where's Tamara." I asked glaring him down and he gave me a full toothy wicked grin.__

_"_It always boils down to someone else with you Dhampir's doesn't it?" He asked rather cheeky with a dangerous shinning glint in his eyes."Well then maybe you can appreciate my handy work as well. Tamara darling would you come on out."__

_"_Shit." I growled out the lanky slow female that I had missed arriving was slowly approaching. Her hips ___sashayed back and forth as she slowly walked towards me. Her hair was blown back making it look full with luster and radiance. Clad in black leather tight pants every curve was outlined revealing her nicely shape waistline and hips. Wearing a low cut black V halter top her cleavage was just gracing the out line of her shirt. Her make up was lightly applied to her eyes enhancing the luster. Her lips and cheeks received the same affectionate detail of the make up brush. Everything about Tamara screamed sex appeal. However there was a huge flaw. The pupils in her eyes were the color of blood and sharp pointy fang protrude from her lips when she smiled._

_"_Dimitri all of this for me?" She said waving her hand around and my heart missed several beats.__

_"_Tamara." I choked out looking back at her. Everything inside of me was screaming at her unnatural state, that I literally flinched back. She was family this was the sweet little girl that I had watched after, even cared for like my kid sister Viktoria . The same innocent child that I grew up with. Swallowing the large lump that had formed in the back of my throat my hands balled into fists at my sides. __

_"_I'll kill you." I whispered darkly quiet in a sinister voice that I didn't recognize as my own. He laughed back at me seemly unimpressed, taking his stance. Tamara smiled in amused glee.__

_"_Here I thought I would welcome you back into the family. Look at what great effort I have gone through to bring you back." He said in a cold unemotional voice that lacked any warmth or humanity. __

__With pent up rage and the need for vengeance I charged at him. My fist swinging out from me and he ducked and dodged laughing as he went. When I raised my right fist, throwing out a combination punch that was aimed for his face. He spun away from me so fast, god he was incredibly fast and I couldn't lay a single hit on him. However when his fist shot out he clipped my hard in the jaw and I staggered back rubbing the spot. When he came back towards me again. Back flipping my foot connected hard into his jaw, snapping his head back. In a display of dominance he growled barring his fangs.__

_"_You hit like a bitch Belikov." He snarled back in rage. His right for arm struck out and I grabbed it slamming him hard into one of the cindering burning cars that belong to one of the military personal. Out of my Peripheral I saw Rose going to town on the other Strigoi. The female one that we had seen earlier. Slamming my fist in the direction of his face. He dodge the combination strike and my fist smashed through the window and he shoved me backwards. Spinning back around with a roundhouse kick, my foot landed it target to the side of his head. However he quickly recovered before I could follow through with another. Pulling my stake from it's sheath I charged at him again. Just to feel the blind white fiery slash of his claws swipe at me chest. I growled in agony and Rose heard me as she raced to kill her opponent that she was fighting. I was losing this fight and I knew it. Out of desperation I swiped my stake at him missing my intended targets of his chest or wherever else that I could land a blow on.__

__Tamara this boy is no match for me and you made him sound larger then life." He hissed back towards her, his spital was sent flying in the air as he spoke. The drool was dripping from his mouth which he quickly wiped away on the back of his sleeve.__

_"_Don't underestimate him Erick he's killed more Strigoi's then I can count." She said in the same cold, harsh emotionless voice.__

__Again he charged back towards me, his left full assault combination punches came flailing at me. I barely dodge him in time with a side stepping side kick in the stomach. His back slammed hard into another car and I raked his face with the stake and he howled out in agony. However I didn't move in time when his left whacked hard into the side of my head making me instantly sick.__

_"_Dimitri." Rose screamed out, she had just buried her stake into the female Strigoi's chest and came rushing towards me. When I felt the Strigoi's hands clasp me around my throat pulling me off of my feet and raising me high into the air. Taking my stake slamming it hard into his chest he howled out yet again in agony. The pressure of his fingertips tightened cutting off my airway, to where I was seeing black spots dance across my eyes. Jerking out the stake again from his chest. I drew back slamming it again in the thick walls but he never relinquished his tightening hold. Rose came like an avenging angel from hell, burying her stake deep into his back.__

__ Erick finally released me when Rose pulled hers out ripping out the layer of his decayed meat from his spine. With a high spinning roundhouse kick she had knocked him backwards and he slammed into the side of the burning church. When I got up holding my stake Tamara took off running fleeing from the area. Racing to get to this monster before he could kill Rose. This fight became two against one, he was ducking and dodging us both again. Rose delivered a high spinning side kick into his stomach. When he doubled over my stake went fast and deadly into his sternum. Before I could thrust it upwards.__

__ His fist slammed hard into my face and blood filled my vision. However Rose gripped the hilt of the stake and shoved it upwards until it pierced his heart. His lifeless body slammed into the ground, while the light of his red ruby eyes faded. Staggering backwards from the blow of his hit, when I turned around Adrian had a large two by four board from the burning church in his hand. Raising part of what looked like a floorboard high into the air. He whacked it hard into my head and everything went dark.__


	31. Penny For Your Thoughts

__The swirling mist of fog that I kept fighting against kept pulling me under. The few briefest times that I managed to pull my heavy eyelids open. I saw Rose on Adrian who didn't stand a chance against her. Rose's fist slammed hard into the side of his face. Then the next one landed in his stomach, causing him to double over. The world spun around me before my eyes could slam shut again. Up ahead of us were the noisy sounds of the propellers from a helicopter. It was shinning bright searching lights on the ground below on Rose and Adrian.__

_"_Get him out of here." Rose's voice snapped angrily, who she was talking to I didn't know.__

_ _The world came out of focus again and blurred around me. My eyes soon drifted shut and a short time later reopening. I had the vague memory of Dennis and Artur racing towards me and lifting me up. My head rolled from side to side, there were lights all around us along with heavy gunfire.__

_"_Dimitri look at me...look at me ...stay awake don't close your eyes." Rose's voice seemed so distant and far away. As much as I wanted to do what she demanded I was tired, so tired. She had the face of angle her hair lightly whipping around in the breeze and occasionally landing into her eyes. __

_ _My eyes closed the fog of darkness carried me into the nothingness world. My body was light and spaceless from the undercurrent of darkness that pulled me further and further down. Spiraling into the many sea's and levels of blackness.__

_ _The noisy beeping machines echoed around me, their irritating sounds coming from every direction. Beep...beep...beep...beep...giving me a landmark of something to follow. A guide, a way out of the black fog that had claimed me. The more I struggled to open my eyes, the more my body began to wake up. Pain good lord the pain was so intense. The dull throbbing in my head pulsated with life, into a nauseating roar. The blinding fiery white heat that was in the center of my chest spread everywhere. Taking the breath out of me, slowly focusing on just opening my eyes there were muffled voices in the background. I tried telling everyone that I was alright, but my mouth wouldn't work. My mouth felt as though it was full of sand and grit. Lodge somewhere in the back of my throat making even simple speech impossible. Slowly my eyes opened, looking around the room that I was in. I was in some kind of infirmary attached and hooked up to various machines. Tubing's running everywhere and strung up on a pole then dripping down into my arm. Everything at first was blurry, sharp shooting pain sky rocketed through my head making it feel like a mega ton explosion had gone off. The lights from the room filtered into my eyes making me cringe back even more in agony and my eyes to water.__

_"_Rose...Rose he's waking up." I heard Lev saying as I blinked more rapidly. In a chair with a blanket covering her Rose stretched and yawned she had been sleeping. Judging from her messy tussled hair she had been here for quite sometime. Damn how long had I been here?__

_"_Relax comrade." Rose said walking over to me, from where she had been sitting. "You haven't been out of as long as your probably thinking. "Just under twelve hours." She smiled softly. "Since Adrian is being uncooperative we couldn't get him to heal you. So your in a veterinarian's office. It was the only way to keep a low profile from the queen." Reaching over on the stand and grabbing a glass of water. She helped me up enough to where I could sip on the straw. The cold water pushed all the dryness from my throat making swallowing allot easier.__

_"_So he's still alive?" I asked clearing my throat and looking into her browns eyes. Rose pushed her lips together in a frown and shifted nervously away from me. Crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. I just prayed she hadn't done anything she regretted.__

_"_He's still alive for the time being." She said sounding more quiet then normal. "He's just isn't going to be the same for awhile. He's the traitor."Rose said regretfully a mixture of emotions were dancing across her face, hardening her facial expressions. However her eyes were filled with pain and grief from his treachery. "He's not saying much about his involvement, or what the queen intentions really are." Letting out airy hysterical laugh Rose sat back down holding her head in her hands.__

_"_It's not to hard to figure out why he did it. Dennis said it seemed personal and I'm inclined to think that he was right. Instead of saving his aunt right off the bat...you chose to save me instead." She said lifting head and looking back towards me. Getting back up from the chair and walking back towards the bed. Rose laced her fingers in mine."And when the plane crashed it was my father who contacted you to find me, not to save them but me. That was just icing on the cake, that's what sent him into the tail spin in which he couldn't recover from. The other parted of his grudge against the both of us. was I could never stop loving you" She whispered. "Adrian never got over it." Nodding my head I squeezed her hand even tighter offering what comfort that I could. __

__When the door opened a older Dhampir came into the room wearing a blue scrubs jacket. He had grayish white hair, his long bushy white eyebrows and deep set lines around his face. Laid claims that he had been in veterinary medicine for quite sometime. It made one wonder how often he was use to taking care of people instead of animals. Age and experience showed wisely in his eyes, when he slowly came into the room checking the machines. __

_"_I'm Dr. Novokoff how are you feeling young man." He asked gravelly, his beady eyes were looking me over and his wrinkled age hands were checking my pulse.__

_"_My head hurts, I have a killer migraine from hell and my chest." I said rubbing my hand across my center discovering the medical bandages and tape. I winched back taking a staggering breath.__

_"_That's know surprise that Strigoi cut you up pretty good, you need sixty seven stitches. Pulling out a what looked like a pen from his pocket. He twisted the top and a light came on, flashing it into my eyes. The enormous pain that I was already feeling intensified.__

_"_Yep you have a nice size ____concussion ____ going on as well."__

_"_How soon can I get out of here?" I asked wanting to get back on the road, the queen had to be stopped. I couldn't do that if I was flat on my back. Besides Sonya, Robin and Tamara were still out there somewhere. Tamara my mind thought numbly. __

_"_With a ____concussion ____ I usually like keeping my patients overnight. But since you have so many people with you. I think it would safe enough for you to leave although somebody has to stay with you and wake you every two hours...to make sure he wakes up right?" Rose asked picking up my shirt that had been laying on the counter not to far from the bed.__

_"_ That right." He said shaking his head. "As for the pain. I'm afraid I can't help you there, I don't want to mask any symptoms that my show up later. It's just to dangerous.__

_"_I'll be fine." I replied tightly as I sat up on the bed taking the shirt that Rose was holding for me.__

_"_And your other patent." Rose asked and I eyed her suspiciously.__

_"_With him being a spirit user his body is already healing. He just needed some extra blood to get the process going. He can leave anytime. __

_"_Well it's about time. Places like this gives me the willies." Lev said sourly then pushing off on the doorway.__

_"_Adrian." I asked looking into his direction.__

_"_Dennis and Artur are with him. Abe and Victor are outside talking to Sydney at the estate. And we have been here almost twelve hours and haven't been discovered." He said looking relieved. Getting off of the bed Rose looked worriedly towards me and I let a small grin slide. "I'll be fine." Nodding her head she followed myself and Lev along with the doctor out of the room. __

__Turning a couple of rooms down the hallway. Lev pointed to Adrian's room he was sitting in a chair. Standing against the wall beside the door. Dennis was reading a magazine and Artur was on the other side of Adrian. Not bothering to look at me he scowled hatefully at the floor. Both of his eyes were sporting fresh shiners as they were puffy and red. His nose had been broken from Rose working him over. A dark purplish black bruise spread from his cheek into his jawline. I could tell he had seen better days, but probably didn't remember when. Snapping his head up Artur eyed my curiously then sat up jerking Adrian to his feet.__

_"_Lets go your public awaits." Artur said smoothly back to Adrian. Raising his head his emerald eyes flashed his disdain to both Artur and Dennis but they just shrugged it off. Shrugging his shoulders Adrian sank back in the chair refusing to be compliant, that it irked me.  
><em>_

_"_All of you can just piss off and go to hell. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I would gladly do it again, if would result in all of your deaths." He spat out razor sharp.__

__ Rose murderously stared back at him clinching her fists at her sides. "Especially mine right?" Adrian laughed wickedly out loud and shook his head. "No little Dhampir not you. What I had planned for you was a fate worse then death, having you watch your soul mate die right in front of your eyes." He replied back mockingly then pointing his finger at her. "Then using compulsion to make you my willing blood whore at my beckon call, is the punishment you deserved. Just as Rose went to rush after him again my hands closed over her shoulder stopping her from moving any further. However she still strained forward to get to him. "That's a hell of a thing to say to me Adrian...I would never stoop so low...but haven't you?" He challenged back. "My god Rose I loved you and you chose him over me." He said shaking his head. "Used is the word that comes to mind... I was utterly used. You threw my feelings back into my face for him." He snapped back. All I wanted was your love and when that became to much I relied on the only thing that I could...your aunt and she was taken from you." Rose finished remorsefully. "So what was it? A deal a pact maybe somewhere in your dream walks that you turned on the rest of us, she would change you. Was that what you were hoping for?__

__Snorting in disgust Adrian cleared his throat "It was better then being alone and at least if I was one of them. Then I wouldn't have to see this ….you and Belikov here. Your damn auras shinning the way that they are now. Let me guess you two." He said waving his hand at us letting out a loud hiss as he took his next breath. __

__"Yeah we are." Rose answered her head bobbing up and down while tears silently ran. Wiping them away with the back of her hand. Her gentle form shook, she looked torn as though he were breaking her heart into two. "But I had always hoped even prayed that you and I would have remained close friends...good god I love you as though your family. My family Adrian. Ugh." She growl out then wiping her face again...what you did to Sydney...Is know different then what you did to me." Adrian laughed out sneeringly. "Seems your not the only one who had a hell of a teacher, now is it?" Raising his head towards me with his lip frowned Adrian cocked his head towards me with assessing accusing eyes. "After all you learned from the best." He finished softly.__

__"And those people, the one who lost their lives." I asked blanching from his hardness his lack of respect for both Dhampir and Moroi lives. Along with the humans who had died in vain.__

__Grimacing he ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Casualties of war nothing more. A small price to pay in becoming a Strigoi." He said dismissively, then shifting in his seat covering his eyes.  
><em>_

_ _Down the hallway I could hear Abe's and Victor's voices as they came around the corner being guided by the doctor.__

_"Dimitri your looking much better. Victor and I was making arrangements for transport. We'll be heading back to the estate, from what Sydney tells me. She has received word from the queen. So I think you should join us." Abe said darkly then looking over towards Rose. "She's made some demands."_

_"And him." I replied pointing towards Adrian, not daring to take my eyes off of him._

_"I have a suitable holding area, that should meet his needs for the time being. Until we figure out, what we are going to do with him." Victor said nonchalantly. "Glad to see your awake Dimitri. I had missed your brand of superiority. _

_"You don't even want to go there." Lev said over my shoulder. "You think Dimitri has a superiority complex wait until you see mine._

_Wiping his head with the silk scarf that was wrapped around Abe's neck. He cleared his throat halting Lev's and Victor's need for trading insults. _

_"We should really get a move on and see what her majesty wants. There's already been enough bloodshed for one day and neither one of you should be in any hurry to add to it. Gentlemen." Abe nodded his head briskly expecting everyone to follow him. Then turning and walking back down towards the hallway. _

_ Rose walked over and pulled Adrian to his feet but he violently shrugged her off. Undaunted by his attempts to get free of her. She kept a restraining hand on his shoulder and mid arm leading him out of the room. Both Lev and Dennis followed behind her and Artur stuck close to my side in the front. When we stepped outside I understood why Abe had looked so uncomfortable the sun was out in the highest point in the sky. However in the horizon a storm was moving in. Dark thick heavy gray clouds were rolling in, a sharp crackle of of silverish white lightening touched down and a few seconds latter the thunder lightly vibrated the ground. Stepping to the side after Victor and Abe loaded into the SUV. Rose Loaded Adrian in, both Dennis and Artur sat next to him. Lev myself and Dennis sat in the opposite seat across from them. Raising his head Adrian let a malevolent dark smile etch across his face, seeping into his eyes. "Smell that guardian Belikov... a reckoning is coming and aunt Tatiana is leading the way. A new day is dawning. Your day of judgment is at hand...Would you just shut up." Rose barked out, rolling her eyes. Rose's arm shot out, her elbow struck him hard with quick efficient ease knocking him out. _

_"What?" She asked. "He was getting on my nerves, does anyone one else have a problem with that?"_

_Nope ….nuh huh... nope." Lev replied with a grin along with Dennis and Artur._

_The ride to the airfield was filled with tense silence. The queens demands were on everyone's minds. Climbing onto the plane and looking out the window just as the loading bay doors closed. I couldn't help but think Adrian was right, a storm was coming and it was going to catch us all. _

_"Penny for your thoughts." Rose asked creeping up behind me, while I stared out the window._

_"Take your pick the queen, him." I said stowing my thumb into his direction._

_"At this very moment can you change anything?...can you stop either one of them?" Rose asked causally with her arms crossed._

_"No." I admitted. "But it doesn't mean that I don't want to try._

_"Yeah right." She chuckled. "From the cock pit of a plane!" Grabbing the lapels of my duster she pulled me forwards. To one of the awaiting empty seats and pointed her finger. "Sit comrade your still recovering. You can worry about the rest of this shit later. For now just sit."_

_"Since when did you get so bossy?" I asked sitting in the seat, then reaching up clasping her by the waist and pulling her into my lap. Her brown eyes soften and her hands threaded on the leather of my duster as though she was wiping away some lent. Then reaching up she moved the hair from my eyes tucking it behind my ear. Her touch was so gentle that I grasped it in my hand lightly placing a kiss into her open palm._

_"When I thought I had lost you." She said softly back._


	32. He said, She Said

_Pulling her into my chest, I grimaced in pain but to hold her this close was worth any pain that I had to endure. When Rose snuggled against me, her old man looked my way a thousand questions showed on his face and probably a million more on his mind._

_"You do realize sooner or later we are going to have to tell your parents about us._

_"I know and I'll be the one to tell them." She replied back." In the meantime, let us make them wonder for a change. When I looked back at Abe his face-harden he didn't say anything. Instead, he glanced back over towards Rose, and then turned around in his seat. It wasn't long after that Rose's breathing steady out into a more regular rhythm. She had fallen asleep and I kept my eyes trained on the window of the plane. Adrian was sitting in between Dennis and Lev. You could tell from his cold stony glare, he was miserable being stuck in-between the two. After about five hours into the flight, the landing gears were activated the air-brakes skidded on the tarmac until we had come to a complete stop. From all the jarring from the landing, Rose raised her head from my chest looking out the window._

_"Time to go back to the real world comrade." She said rather stiffly. "At least the getting here part was nice for as long as it lasted. I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked when she stood up._

_Grabbing the seat's headrest in front of me. I was not about to admit the truth, fact was I would hold her all over again if I could and suffer with the pain._

_"No." I said shaking my head then straightening out my duster. "I'm just dreading the queen's demands. There is no telling what she wants or what her plans are. "Probably something crazy, like for all of us to bow down to her new Strigoi' empire." Lev said bitterly dragging Adrian with him to stand behind Rose and I, while we were waiting for the loading bay doors to be opened._

_"With her majesty there's no telling what she wants, so it's better to not underestimate her." Victor replied briskly pushing past us to exit the plane. When Rose and I walked down the loading ramps leaving the plane. There was a small reception waiting for us, squealing with delight and bouncing up and down. Lissa broke through the small crowd of people that were waiting for us. Meeting Rose as she stepped off the ramp, throwing her arms around her. Sydney was also there, with her arms folded over her chest crossed in defiance. While her eyes were parting through us as we departed from the plane. Seeking one person out and one person only, until her eyes fell hard on Adrian. Then it was like a country music song that I heard by Garth Brooks, The Thunder Rolls. Because looking at Sydney I did see the lightening flashing in her eyes. For being human, even Sydney Sage could give a look that would make some guardian's flinch back. Her eyes were set and stained hard lacking any form of warmth. The outline of her jaws were locked even from this distance, she was seething with rage and everyone around could feel it. _

_When Adrian stepped off the plane, she very properly walked towards him being the devout Christian that she was. With her hand affectionately on the golden cross that she wore, grasping it within her fingers as though she needed strength. Adrian flashed a cordial smile in return; however, Sydney drew back with the open part of her hand. Slapping him so hard across the face, where you could feel the rush of air between her hand and his skin, from the force from the swing. His head snapped to the other side. Red fingertips of a hand print slowing appeared over his pale alabaster skin where he fondly rubbed the tender spot. _

_"How could you Adrian? …..I knew not to get involved with one of your kind…a creature of the night a soulless being. But stupidly I did anyway and you played me." She let out an anguish laugh. "Huh… no…. I played myself thinking you actually cared, but murder. My god all those people!" Spinning off into a complete circle, she reared back, slapping him just as hard on the other side of his face. _

_"Don't stand there saying being with me wasn't fun and exciting." Adrian let a sly grin cross into his face his green eyes glittering with amusement. "It was sort of like Adam and Eve, getting your hands on the forbidden fruit just to taste the apple. I was everything your mommy and dear ole daddy warned you about. Everything your little school and community of yours, tried steering you away from. In short, of being a nun Sydney, I changed you and was the reason you got some." He laughed back loudly into her face, which crumpled._

_From out of the blue Dennis moved passed me with a polite nod. His face was beyond being slightly pissed from seeing the spectacle that Adrian was making "Excuse me." He said to Sydney who flinched when he put his hands tenderly on her back and hips, moving her slightly out of the away. I was about to say something when Dennis hand shot upwards punching Adrian hard in his mouth. He staggered backwards landing hard on his backside. Dennis turned to Sydney who stood speechless then looking back at Dennis who didn't say a word. Closing her mouth Abe led her away from Adrian. Artur and Lev picked Adrian up off the tarmac dragging him back to his feet. Dennis following closely behind with his fists clinched just waiting for him to get out of line again. Leaving just the princess, Rose, and myself to follow behind everyone._

_"Princess you shouldn't have come. You know just how dangerous it is for you to even be here." I said in a quiet voice reprimanding her._

_"I just couldn't wait to see either one of you." She said slinking her hands into the side of Rose's arm and mine. "I have missed you both so much and the fact that you both are here. I just could not wait I had to come._

_"How are Christian and Mia?" Rose asked when we stopped in front of a van then getting in. _

_"There both doing well except for Mia, she's really missing Eddie, but she's handling him being gone as best as she can for now. She has her good days and her bad ones. Both Christian and I have told her over and over again, that you and Dimitri will do everything you can to bring him back. Christian on the other hand." Lissa said excitedly, shooting her hand forward, there was an extravagant engagement ring settle on her ring finger. A large single solitary diamond cradled in platinum sparkled and shinned from the parking lot streetlights. Smiling from ear to ear, she could barely contain herself. When, Rose grasped her hand into hers then looking down at it. _

_"I'm so happy for you." Rose said jumping out of her seat throwing around her neck and squeezing hard. "So when did this happening? Leaning back so the princess could breathe and then clasping her hand not taking her eyes off of the stone._

_"Well um he popped the question after you two left to find Tamara." Patting my hand Lissa turned towards me with complete compassion emanating off of her face. "He felt that we shouldn't waist anymore time. After seeing what you and Rose have gone through."_

_"Congratulations princess. I'm happy for the both of you." I replied back my eyes looking over towards Rose. Our eyes met and caught briefly and then hers turned towards Lissa again. _

_Adrian was looking out at the window and my stomached knotted up knowing he was looking at the road signs._

_"Blind fold him; we don't want Adrian giving our location out to the queen again during one of his sleep walks do we? Also signal ahead and tell Victor and Abe to take a long road trip so this clown here can't figure out exactly where were going." I said narrowing my eyes back on Adrian who in returned stared back furiously back at me._

_"One of this days I'm going to knock you off of that high horse that you road into court and St. Vladamir's on." Next thing that I knew the mouth full of saliva that was in his mouth Adrian hurled out, sending the thick spewed spital into my face. Which disgustingly I wiped off with a tissue that Lissa handed me _

_ Lev cocked an eyebrow at me whether or not I was going to retaliate against him, which I shook my head no. "You're a real prick you know that __Ivashkov?" Lev said harshly." Be thankful real thankful that it was Dimitri you did that too. Because I'm hardly as patient and understanding the way he is, you would have had knuckle sandwich to go with the black eyes that Rose gave you."_

_ Artur was sitting next to him took Adrian's shirt within his hands tearing the material into thick strips making small eye pads to cover the full sockets of his eyes, then another strip that he doubled and wrapped over Adrian eyes holding the pads into place then tying it off on the back of his head.  
><em>

_ When we finally made it to the estate, it was very different from the last one that I had seen. This one was also nestled in a secluded remote spot hidden under the coverage of lush green forestry. Trees of every shape and size hid this four-story ranch cabin. Well blended in the camouflage coverage of a national forestry. The estate could not be seen from the road and I sighed with relief. Large mountains surrounded us along with rolling thick patches of green grass. The place was perfectly beautiful from every direction that you looked. Closer to the mountains was a low dense fog, patches of pillowy white clouds were offering coverage. When the van and cars pulled onto the estate,Tasha, Christian and the others filed out waiting to see who had arrived. When Rose saw Tasha she immediately tensed up but didn't say anything, instead she remained focused on the princess. When we got out of the van Victor's guardian came and took Adrian away. _

_"Make sure you don't take that blind fold off. I don't want him being able to give any information to the queen about the details of this place and no visitors. "Is that understood?" I asked grimly wanting everyone to know just how dangerous this man was to all of us. _

_"Victor is there a place where I can get cleaned up." I asked needing and wanting to get out of the grim that I felt stuck in. "I could also use a change of clothes. I'm afraid my pack that had all my clothes got destroyed back at the church._

_"Sure right this way." Victor said leading me into the estate. _

_"Tasha." I nodded when we passed by._

_"Rosemarie I'll show you to your room as well." And when were finished, we are going to have a long talk young lady." I heard Abe saying from over my shoulder._

_"Oooh please as if you and mom doesn't already know about the birds and the bees, you need a lesson from me?" Feeling a wide grin spreading onto my face, as I was lead inside I ignored the urge to laugh and took in our new surroundings instead. Inside was huge and just as grander as the last one. It look like the country ski lodge that we had stayed in once. Only this was allot larger and deck to the hilt with all of Victor's fine expensive tastes. When we passed through what only could only be described as the front lobby. Victor turned the corner stopping just short of the elevator. The place is still undergoing renovations. Age." He said tapping at his legs. "I like this place because I don't have to use the stairs." He explained. "Also this is my brothers home and yes before you have a chance to say anything. Robert is here, however he keeps to himself unless I can persuaded him to join me." Victor said very sternly. After all his hospitality, I didn't say anything just scratched my head._

_"Just make sure he stays away from Rose and the princess." I replied coolly. "Then we won't have a problem."_

_"You remember Belikov this is my home and I make all the rules here, not you. However I will keep a watchful eye on him." Victor said pushing the button then stepping inside holding the door for me to enter as well. _

_The room that Victor showed me was decorated much the same as though one from the other estate, he must have the same interior decorator. Large massive four-poster bed grace the room with large hickory and walnut dressers and furniture filled the room. A drop down ceiling plasma screen television was suspended in the air._

_"Thank you Victor." I marked out taking off my duster and hanging it in the coat closet._

_"Dimitri you should already know by now. I'm doing this to protect our world. I'm not doing this for you." He bit out sourly leaving the room. "I'll have someone bring you some clothes up. _

_ Looking around the room as usual Victor spared no expense. There was a wet bar and mini frig which I help myself to, pulling open the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of spring water and twisting the cap off. I took a long swig from the bottle. I quickly familiarized myself with the rest of the room. Finding the bathroom and going in I pulled off my clothes, turning the hot water faucet on. The steam from the shower quickly filled the bathroom when I step in. Grimacing in pain as the tiny beads of water splashed over the stitches on my chest. I let the jets hit me full force washing away the dried blood that still clung to my skin. Reaching down, grabbing the bottle of shampoo, and working into a full lather. I thought of the last few days that I had spent with Rose. Just spending the amount of time that I had with her had chased away the demons of my past. I didn't feel haunted as much about the things that I had done when I was a Strigoi. When the last of the soap was rinsed off. I reached out grabbing a towel, just to see Tasha waving it back and forth. With a lustful smile gracing her face while she was looking me over._

_"Get out." I all but shouted out at her slamming the shower stall door closed._

_"I was um sent to bring you some clothes and um so I have." She lightly laughed. "But it would seem that you are more interested in being with that blood whore of yours." She said airily._

_"I mean it Tasha get out of here." With my skin, cooling off I snatched the shower door open ready to rip it of off the hinges. I stalked off out of the tub, grabbing the towel from her out stretched hands. Then quickly wrapping it around my waist. Her pale blue eyes widen and a large smirk creased her face. _

_"What if I decide not to, tell me Dimka what would you do?" Tasha purred out gently "Then I would just have to help you, wouldn't I?" Rose said standing in the doorway. "Then again, I'm all about helping thy neighbor and trust me, you need all the help you can get." Rose taunted back, however from the looks of it Tasha wasn't going to back down either. _

_Hearing enough I grabbed Tasha by her upper arm and walked steadily towards the front door dragging her with me._

_"Dimka…I can give you so much. I can give you children, a home…financial security." She said throwing her one hand to the dresser stopping me from throwing her out. "I can give you a tittle a name for yourself._

_"He already has a name Tasha, something he damn well earned on his own." Rose said from over my shoulder._

_ What can that bitch…that filthy blood whore give you that I can't?" She pleaded out, jerking her arm so that she let go of the dresser and shoving her to the doorway. Tasha glanced back towards Rose, whose eyes were filled with venom. Her breaking point was within seconds away as her hands tighten into fists. Opening the door and pushing her out Tasha looked back at me hurt filling her eyes._

_"A soul Tasha…a soul. Can you give me one of them? Because that is exactly what Rose gave to me. While you and everyone else was perfectly content to morn my death. So go back to grieving, because to you and others like you. I am dead." Slamming the door in her face, I didn't wait for her to respond. When I looked over at Rose, she looked shock that I had acknowledged what she had done for me. Seeing the clothes on the bed, I grabbed them holding the clean pair of jeans and shirt in my hands._

_"Thank you." I told her softly, meeting her rich brown eyes. "Thank for not giving up on me."_

_Her face blushed a crimson red and she smiled softly back at me. Her eyes swelled with tears that I knew she wouldn't shed as she swallowed hard. Words didn't need to be express to know what the both us were thinking. Nodding her head would be the only response that she would give me. Walking over towards her, I kissed her cheek then went back into the bathroom getting dressed. A short while later when I came out Rose had already gone. _


	33. Long Live The Queen

There goes the sun!  
>Just trying to find your way anywhere. But you've come to find you're alone. It's getting dark and you've lost your way. I haven't let you go as long as you know that I'm...I'm loosing what's left of my dignity. But I'll fight to the end for her heart. I'll never give up on what's possibly. For better or worse this love must be cursed. Just trying to keep your head down. But you come to find that trust has come and gone. Everyone out there is listening. But you don't care at all and you're probably glad to know that I'm... I'm loosing what's left of my dignity. But I'll fight to the end for her heart.I'll never give up on what's better or worse this love must be cursed.<p>

SCARY KIDS SCARING KIDS HOLDING ON LYRICS

_Not really wanting to wait to know what the queen's message was. I hurriedly left my room bumping into Mia and Christian on my out._

_"Where are you two off to?" I asked puzzled. Christian had his hand soothingly on Mia's back comforting her and her round eyes look back at me. It must have been one of her bad days because her face was pale and she had lost the luster of her youth. Deep dark saddlebags were under hers eyes and she seemed even thinner than the last time that I had seen her. For a Moroi she needed to feed regularly and from the looks of it she wasn't._

_"Same place as you, I guess we're all interested in what the queen is demanding." Christian said gently stroking Mia's back. She trembled and I couldn't help but think it was from the memory of when she had been in the cave with the Strigoi's." Mia can I talk to you?" I asked needing to try to get as much information about what happened at the caves as possible. Pulling her off to the side, she looked hesitantly back at me then over towards Christian who nodded his head at her._

_"Can you tell me what happened to Eddie?" I asked knowing the questions would end up hurting her. _

_Gulping hard and visibly paling even more Mia shoulders slumped." I can only tell you what I remember after the plane crash." She said looking wildly. "We were taken to a large cavern in the cave. Eddie was suspended on the wall in chains, almost all of the guardians were. Stan, Alberta, Mikhail. Those who were non-royals were strung up like Christian and me. The things they did to us to try to get the royal families." Mia said with a harsh laugh, the coldness spilling from her voice while her eyes narrowed. "The more nobler families into turning." Mia shudder as though she was back at the caves all over again. The twelve families were seated in chairs tied down of course. Sonya." I think that what you called her." When Mia seen me nodding she continued. _

_ "Sonya and Boris first took away food and water from everyone and after several days had passed Eddie, he expressed his growing concern for me. They thought they would give me an incentive to willingly be awakened. They placed him on a racking device, stretching his body in four different directions. His feet and hands bound tied to the damn torturous machines. They had threatened to kill him if I didn't agree to be awakened. But I wouldn't…I wouldn't." Mia said stubbornly shaking her head needing to convince me. Pulling her close I held her while she sobbed out loud, tears was flowing down the sides of her eyes into dripping puddles down her cheeks. His screams ..I can still hear his screams….When I refused they said they needed feeders, guardians were in bigger demand. Then lowly non-royals who were worthless, that's what they said that I was worthless. That's what they did to the other twelve royal families. However they knew about Rose don't ask me how. No one was willing to speak, much less share whose identities were whoses. Sonya recognized her and so did Boris, the ones that they didn't know they used against each other. _

_After the bombings started, they carried off those they consider to be of importance's. Lightly squeezing Mia, she squeezed back and then turned to go. "That's all I know, I wish I could help more." She said softly then followed Christian, who met up with Lissa shortly. The three of them walked towards another room where others had gathered. Brushing past me, Brett nearly knocked me over as he raced to join the others. Looking back over towards me, he waved. "Come on, she's back on again. _

_"Who." I asked cocking my head_

_"The queen." He said looking annoyed, "She's on every television station." He said turning and rushing towards the room. When I followed Brett inside the parlor, on a large screen plasma television set was a life size image of Queen Tatiana. Her dark gray hair was pulled back into ringlet curls on her head. Where someone had painstakingly ran a curling iron through the grayish locks, giving her the royal treatment. On top of her head nestled in the delicate strands of her hair, was the royal golden crown. The table-cut stones, along with two garnets and two sapphires sparkled and gleamed in front of the camera. She was draped in the rich velvety red royal robes showing the embroidery crest of the courts, of the Moroi people as well as the royal seal of St. Vladamir's. Her eyes once held the wisdom and compassion for our worlds. However looking at her now my heart slammed painful hard against my chest from the all too familiar red glittering eyes. Smiling coldly to her audiences. Queen Tatiana was letting the world know even in her unnatural state she still carried the ruling power of her people and reminding everyone that she was still our queen._

_"My loyal subjects we have embarked on a new day, where we come together building new allies and new friends in our journey and self-discovery for peace. In the past, we have separated ourselves from those who are different from our way of life. _

_My friends whom many of you call Strigoi's are the new beginning that we all seek. You can see for yourself this is the life that I have already chosen and have opened my arms to. _

_I encourage you all to do the same." She smiled benevolently._

_"Booo…. what a load of crap! Who does she think she is kidding… friends… peace…please. Who is she trying to sell this garbage to?" Brett shouted out._

_"While change doesn't come as easily to some. A small resistance, a rebel army has formed thinking they can over throw this power of government. I assure you this government will not be over thrown by some coup. In fact we are building our own…..Boo shut her off someone yelled out as others in the room became restless listening to her speech which sounded more like a Sunday sermon._

_Jesse stood up whistling throwing his empty soda can at the screen then smiled proudly towards me. "Hear that Belikov, you're a one man rebel army." I couldn't help but laugh out loud myself. Tatiana made it seem like thousands were opposing her instead of a selected few. _

_"Instead of having to listen to that." I said waving my hand. "Did she say anything useful like her list of demands? What she really wants?" I asked aloud, the room suddenly got very quiet and somebody flicked on the lights._

_"That's easy." Ralf stood up. "Had you been here for her last broadcast you would have seen yours and Hathaway's picture all over that television screen._

_"Not to mention she wants to separate the non-royal Moroi's from those that are royal. Something about the better species and pure bloodlines. _

_"She wants to purify the bloodlines by having only royals in power and the rest….well that's not too hard to figure out." Damon Tarus said, looking around the room. "We would be divided up as cattle."_

_"What action has she threatened if her demands are not met?" I asked feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders at this point. Abe walked slowly to the center of the room with the remote in his hand fast-forwarding the broadcast._

_To my non-conformist Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway for every day that passes. I will do a live execution of all non-royals and Dhampir's that I feel don't have any value or merit. That cannot or will not serve the new pure blood empire. As for not turning yourselves in or bringing back my nephew Adrian. Others will be made to suffer for your inaction." Bring her." Tatiana ordered. " Sonya and Tamara were dragging to the queen, a Dhampir that I hadn't seen in ages. Carly she was in school learning to become a guardian. She was a timid little thing, the few times that I had worked with her in the gym. Tatiana reached out to the girl who was struggling in Sonya's and Tamara's arms._

_"No…no…stay away from me. Stay away from me… No." Carly screamed out using her legs to kick out at the queen. However, Tatiana just smiled her evil smile, and then snatched the girl up by the collar of her uniform. Tatiana's fangs glisten and the joyous look homed into her face as she bit into Carly's neck. Wanting to turn from her sickening lapping sounds that she was making. I felt physically ill as I watched the life drain from her eyes. Everyone here in the parlor had quieted down. When Queen Tatiana had finished she wiped the blood that was running down her mouth with the back of her hand, looking down at Carly she smiled joyfully. Then quite expected took her hands snapping her neck. We all could her the bones popping from her neck and head. When it had been twisted suddenly in the wrong direction. No longer needing to hold onto Carly both Tamara and Sonya let go and her body made a sickening thud. Carly's remains hit the floor with lifeless eyes starring unseeingly into space. _

_"Freeze that." I yelled then pointing my finger at the screen. Abe looked at me thoughtfully as my temper was about to explode through the roof. "Go back just one frame at a time." I ordered out to the moment when Queen Bitch had broken Carly's neck. "Stop it there….her name is Carly Johnson and she was a student at St. Vladamir's." I said angrily glaring back into her stilled frame face. "She could have been any of you….Dimitri come with me." Rose said pulling on my arm, when I looked towards her. Her brown eyes were filled with the same emotions that I was feeling. Everything inside of me was swirling with guilt, remorse from everything that I had done when I had been Strigoi. Along with those who were being murdered now because of me._

_"Come with me now comrade." Rose said softly this isn't going to help anyone. Pulling on my arm, I followed Rose from the parlor. She was leading me outside past the lobby to the front doors of the estate where she pushed me down on the steps. Covering my face in my hands and taking a shaky I couldn't erase none of the victims faces that was etched into my memory. Now Carly had been added into that memory, if I had been a Strigoi. I wouldn't have thought twice about doing what Tatiana had done and the thought sickened me even further._

_"That girl's death isn't on you; it belongs to the Strigoi who killed her." Rose said emotionless._

_"Wrong it's because of me that she is dead." I growled out, getting up and walking into the thick denseness of the trees Rose followed. "I made allot of enemies, and they are going to go through everyone to get to me." I barked out._

_"Fine let's just get a rope and hang you right here." Rose snapped back. "Hell why not this tree over here it should hold your weight. It looks sturdy enough or why not this one." She said racing forward to tap the tree that I would have passed. _

_" That's not funny Rose, she dead…And there no coming back from that Dimitri. She's gone and soon the Strigoi's will feast on her or whatever kind of kinky blood fetish that they get into. They'll strip the meat off her bones and everything. There's no coming back from that. But you Mr. Belikov." Rose said in my face, jabbing her fingers hard into my chest where my stitches were. "You're alive dammit and you didn't do that to Carly, it wasn't your fault. Every damn Strigoi has enemies, we were taught that in school, hell you sat in on some of my classes and should know this. So where do you get off blaming yourself?" Rose was breathing hard her eyes were glowing liquid pools of chocolate._

_"Don't do that." I said in a half-strangled voice. "Don't make excuses for me…...I'm not when are you going to get that through your head Dimitri." Rose yelled and leaned forward whacking me hard on the head. "This isn't some kind of Rose logic because if it was I would be lost right now. I repeat for the last time. It wasn't your fault and neither was Carly's death. You're doing her a huge…huge dishonor by claiming her death instead of putting it on the Strigoi who actually did kill her." Rose's face was flushed and she had red blotches from where her own temper was flaring. Her dark brown eyes were glaring hard into mine and I wanted to shrink back away from her, but she wasn't going to let this go. "If you honestly believe that comrade. Then let's get the damn rope and tie your sorry ass to that tree over there, because the only one hanging you out to dry is yourself. _

_On some levels, I knew that Rose was right. I had not been the actual one to kill Carly nor did I have complete control over my own thoughts, feelings even actions from when I had been Strigoi. The monstrous things that I had done I could not have stopped it, it was because of having a soul that I knew the difference between right and wrong. Love and hate that kept those feelings in check, the part of me that did still harbored the murderous rage that I often felt or the part of me that still craved that freedom that I once had. All of this was just a side affect from going without a soul for so long and this was just a new part of myself that I would just learn how to live with._

_After several minutes passed slowly by it had felt like hours. The softening of Rose eyes grew with concern, love and a need to connect with me on any form of level, while I was still trying to take it all in. She shifted from her right foot to her left with her hands still on her hips. Her amber pouty lips pushed down into a frown, while she waited for any kind of reaction from me. The silence between us grew becoming awkward. _

_"When did you learn to get so wise?" I asked finally breaking the silence. _

_A small smile tugged on her lips and Rose shrugged. "Not so long ago I had this amazing mentor who would force feed life Zen lessons down my throat. He saw the world completely different then the way I did, I guess some of it rubbed off." She said earnestly, then walked slowly back toward me. When Rose was standing directly, in front of me, my arms encircled her waist and I rested my forehead on top of hers. Looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, every thought and feeling that she had danced across her face. I pulled her even closer towards me feeling the light padding of her heartbeat. Spreading my fingers across her back and tracing the outline of her shoulders, Rose took a deep breath and wrapped her arms my waist and the small of my back. _

_"This is going to get ugly real fast." I said softly above her head "And downright dangerous."_

_"That's why they call us guardians, let's bring our people home." She said leaning even further into me. Nodding my head we both walked back to the estate with a single mission in mind, we were crashing the summit._

_When we went back into the parlor everyone was stilled gathered into the tightly packed room. Intense arguments could be heard from the lobby and my jaw locked with the task. Abe and Rose's mother were standing by the doorway of the parlor, I nodded to them both as Rose, and I squeezed into the room._

_"Abe can you have Sydney set up the display screen, like you and Sydney had back at the last estate showing all the queens' movements." Scratching his head he nodded in approval however, his beady eyes lingered on Rose and I._

_"Sure what do you have in mind?" He asked and I squeezed Rose's hand gently looking deadpan back at him._

_"Were crashing the summit come and find me when you're ready. Rose start weeding through everyone here, finding who has specialized in element." Nodding her head Rose let go of my hand and walked towards the center of the room placing two fingers in her mouth and belting out an ear-piercing whistle that bounced off the walls in the room. Looking through the long crowed of people who had gathered I spotted Brett, Christian, and Lissa._

_"Christian ….Christian." I yelled towards him and waved my hand in a gesture for him to come over. After a couple of seconds went by when, he spotted me and quickly walked over with the princess, not too far behind him. Victor who had spotted both Christian and Lissa he strolled over towards me._

_"What are you and Rosemarie up to?" Victor asked when Christian, Brett and Lissa came over towards us._

_ Ignoring Victor's question I kept a steady gaze on Vasilisa hating to ask her for help._

_"Princess." I said bowing and Lissa emeralds flattened over the gesture. "We needed your help. I hate the thought of you being in danger but we need as many spirit users that we can get._

_"You're going to try and restore the queen's soul. The same way yours was." Victor guessed out loud and I shook my head in agreement._

_"And as many others that we can starting with Eddie _Castile_ and any other guardian's that we can get our hands on. Princess do you think you can start fusing stakes?" Looking over at her, she nodded her head but I didn't miss the trickle of fear that crossed into her eyes. _

_"I can fuse the extra stakes Dimitri, but I can't restore every ones soul that is just too much power. Something I don't have. I can't do this alone…..And you won't have to my dear. I'll have Robert help us as well." Victor said guiding her away. _

_"Christian, you and Brett stay close to her when we get to the summit, you'll be with me in my group._

_"Victor and Robert will be with Rose." I said flatly just as Abe was about to leave I put a restraining hand on his shoulder stopping him._

_"You don't think he would try anything? Not after everything that has already happened, do you?" Christian asked his eyes darting back to Lissa and Victor._

_"Let's just say I wouldn't put anything past him." I replied smoothly, before I had a chance to say anything more Christian and Brett both took off in a brisk pace after her. Turning back to Abe my guardian mask slipped back on shutting the world and the others out._

_"Take me to see Adrian." As soon as the words were out he cocked his eyebrow at me, then nodded his head, and started walking out of the parlor._

_"Do you think that's wise?" He asked with uncertainty, that I felt his hesitation._

_"No." I replied shaking my own head back. "But if we're going to attempt this we could use his help._

_While I followed Victor down the winding stairs of the estate, my hands tightened into fists and my stomach knotted up. I tried damn hard to push my feeling towards Adrian away. This was business I could not allow my personal feeling towards the traitor to get in the way. When we stopped at the second room on the third floor, I bit down hard on the lining of my cheek. Abe nodded his head to the four guardians who were guarding Adrian's door. The guardian who was the closes leaned over and pushed the door open. Handcuffed to the bed as well as there being two more guardians in the room with him, Adrian was not a threat now to anyone, not even to himself. He was leaned back against the brass headboard with his head resting against the wall, when I walked over and pulled the blindfold off him. The harshness of the light made his eyes water and squint. When his eyes had adjusted he scowled back at me._

_"Did you come in here to interrogate me or to gloat?" He asked with a strong surge off venom ringing in his voice._

_Pinching the bridge of my nose, I kept reminding myself, why I was here in the first place. Then took a couple of steady breaths before I looked back towards him._

_"Neither, I came here to ask you…. do you have any desire to save your aunt at all. To turn her back into the woman you know and love. Because." I laughed humorless back at him. "Speaking from experience Adrian that thing she is now, isn't capable of love. No Strigoi is and I would know."_

_"That's not funny." He yelled straining his body on the bed. "You sick bastard you're just trying to get into my head, just so I'll help you." The accusing glare lightened the color of his emeralds as I saw nothing but hate looking back at me._

_"I haven't seen you drinking or smoking you could quite possibly fuse a stake." I said rushing on ignoring his outburst. "And help all of us to restore her soul that is what I am talking about. I could even ask Robert or Lissa to show you how." I challenged back and silencing him. _


	34. Get InGet Out

_"You really believe that line that's coming out of your mouth don't you Belikov? You think I'm stupid enough to fall for your little tricks and games the way Rose does, but I'm not. I see right through you….you piece of shit…you want me to help you kill my aunt the only person I have left." Folding my arms over my chest, I sucked in a deep breath then slowly exhaled. This was getting us nowhere fast and we were running out of options._

__"Fine Adrian." I said meeting his steady glare. "Without your help if I can't get Queen Tatiana's soul restored. Then I will drive my stake into her heart and free her because nobody and Я имею в виду никто не заслуживает того, чтобы оставаться в этой проклятой адские состояния._" I finished, holding up two of my fingers Adrian's eyes narrowed on me even more._

_ "You have two choices, one you help us bring her soul back or two you hear about her death on the news. Walking back over towards the door, I gave him one last fleeting look. "Have someone call for me if you decide that you want to try and save her life." Pounding on the door hard one of the guardians open the door and I walked briskly out. _

_"He's not going to help us is he?" Abe asked leaning up against the wall across from the door. _

_No…he thinks were setting him up to kill his aunt, his mind isn't right." I said shaking the wild look that I had seen in his eyes off._

_"Sydney should have everything set up in the lobby. She moved everything out there so the royal families and everyone involved can see what going on."_

_"Good." I shook my head in approval "And Rose was she able to sort out those who are practicing element users._

_"She with the royal families and non-royals outside now seeing what everyone's gift are." Slipping through one of the estates bedrooms, I followed Abe out onto the terrace._

_ In one of Victor's lavish gardens, Rose and Christian had two single file lines of the families._

_"This is your time to shine everyone impress me." Rose called out when Mirabella Conta stepped forward._

_"What's your element?" Rather than respond she lifted, her hand towards the sky and the ground's dirt started swirling twisting into itself, in large circular patterns kicking up the dust dirt and grass. Ripping the roots, small pebbles, and rock from the ground and hurling them up into the air, where the jet stream cyclones of winds were twirling._

_"Wind, I should have known." Rose mumbled out and patted her on the arm. "Good job Mirabella. Next." She hollered out and Mirabella took a seat in the direction that Rose sent her in. _

_"You and my daughter huh?" Abe asked while my eyes were fixated on Rose and Christian down below. Christian was working with a young Moroi girl that Rose had once introduced me to back at the academy. The brown haired Moroi had to be around fourteen or fifteen but the way she could pull sheets of water from the ground to do her bidding was impressive. While the others were laughing and poking fun at her and claiming that her use in water was not as strong as their wind fire and earth elements. They did not see the real potential that I did, as she was able to transform the watery shapes mass with enormous size in to something else. _

_"Do you mind telling me what your intentions are?" He asked with a threatening note in his voice. When I turned around to look at him Abe also carried the same grim look on his face, which made me rethink my answer quickly._

_"I honestly don't know what the future holds for us, but I can say this much I need her…just as much as you need Janine." I replied honestly then letting my eyes drift back over towards Rose. God she was beautiful and at times like this, when she did not know that I was watching, she astounded me._

_"For now I'll accept that answer but if you ever hurt her again, there won't be any place here in Russia where you can hide from me you got it?" His eyes narrowed into slits and I had no doubt in my mind what so ever he would carry out the threat. "Now let's see if Sydney has everything set up for you." He said airily leaving the room, a few seconds later I followed suit._

_When I stepped into the lobby, Sydney's head reared up and her soft brown eyes followed me as I approached the table. The overhead screen showed the embassy of where the summit was held. The front gates we had already covered from the last time I saw this massive structure. The building itself was seventeen stories high and had over four hundred and fifty three rooms._

_"Is that accurate?" I asked amazed at all of the rooms._

_"It sure is, the biggest challenge that you and your team is going to be facing is the Strigoi population. They will more than likely will be in those rooms waiting for you." Sydney's voice had trailed off as I looked at the screen it looked more like a real time Google map, where you could see every corridor, nook and cranny of the place from the south side entrance to the east side fire escape. The problem we all were going to have was getting to all those rooms and not looking suspicious._

_"What are all the green dots, you didn't have them before?_

_"Seems the queen haves a welcoming party with you and Rose in mind." Walking over toward the mini fridge Sydney pulled out a can of coke and offered me one. "The green dots have been added for extra security measures. There psi hounds, as you can see." She said walking back over towards the screen and tapping it gently. The embassy is full of them. There number counts are almost as high as the Strigoi's." Taking a long swig from the can my eyes drifted over to where the queen chambers were located in the back on the fifthteenth floor. Everything depended on our ability to be able to walk through the front doors without being discovered much less being detected. The outside had a long oval sandstone arch walk way, with horseshoe like pillars surrounded with mirrored glass to adorn the outside building reflecting the city of Cottbus._

_"Has anyone seen the princess?" I asked looking over the room not liking the fact that I hadn't seen Victor or Robert. _

_"I'm here Dimitri your friends haven't given me a moment of peace since they followed Victor and I into the study over there." She said pointing towards the pallor. Carrying a large cardboard box Vasilisa looked wore out a short time later. Robert also emerged his face was just as tired looking as Vasilisa. Taking the outstretched box, it was full of stakes. Laying on top in a ziploc bag were rings, bracelets, and necklaces, jewelry of every kind had been fused with spirit. _

_"Thank you princess, I'll make sure the spirit charmed jewelry gets passed out."_

_"It's that time isn't." She asked looking around the room her eyes flicking towards the television screen._

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"Lev take the princess to her room and make sure that a feeder joins her and that she rests. She will need all of her energy before we head out."_

_"And so will you." Before I could stop her Vasilisa, hand reached out and touched my chest. Molten honey warmth flowed through her hand into her fingertips, warming my skin and making me tingle all over with the same sensation. Swaying backwards from all the use of spirit Lev caught her before she could fall._

_"Make sure she gets plenty of rest." Looking down into her dimmed emerald eyes, she smiled weakly back almost motherly._

_"I'll see you soon when it's time." Turning around Lev carried her towards her room stopping long enough to have Alice follow them. Just as I had put the box on the table, Rose had brought in her group with her. All of them gathered and circled around the table looking at the jewelry that Lissa had collected from them earlier._

_"Go ahead Sydney." When Victor came in he, dimmed the lights so the screen lit up. _

_"We know the queens royal chambers are here on the fifthteenth floor. The atrium is beside the gardens of the embassy. _

_"Fire users will be helping both Rose and Dimitri to move up the fire safety stairwells. Earth users your jobs are to create a distraction here in the conference rooms and lobby. Lev your team will be looking for the detaining areas of the summit, looking for royal families and guardians that the queen maybe holding. Dennis your group will be backing them up. Now pay close attention to the red dot on the screen. We believe those are the Strigoi's guarding the queen at all times and our people." Taking off her glass and leaning forward on the table, Sydney eyed everyone in the room. "We all will only get one shot at this. I'll remain here hacking into her majesty's computer system and overwriting her security measures. But it will be up to you." Sydney said pointing her glass at the team leaders. To make sure to keep me inform of what is going on, you are my eyes and ears. I'll be monitoring the surveillance cameras, however if any of you get into trouble you have to communicate with each other to cover your backs. _

_"Dimitri have you decided who will be taking the spirit users?" Sydney asked and I walked around to the front of the table._

_"Brett you and Christian along with Jill; Jill where are you? Ahhh there you are, you will be in my team along with the princess." Jill's head snapped up and her emerald green eyes looked nervously back into mine. When she pointed at her chest asking if I was sure I really wanted to take her and I nodded my head yes. _

_"Rose your team will include Victor, Robert, and Tasha. If either one of our team finds the queen, radio it in so we can meet up. However if it becomes to dangerous then try to restore her soul and if that can't be done eliminate her. _

_"Ladies and gentle." Abe said clearing his voice. "There is only going to be one helicopter on the roof, as you all may have guessed that bird is for the queen. Lev if your team finds any of the families or the guardians, then use your earth users and get them out of there. Moroi and Dhampir lives are at stake people. So grab as many as you can and then get them the hell out. _

_"Is Adrian going to be helping us?" Tasha asked standing up from her seat and threading her hair back to look over at Abe. _

_"It doesn't look like it." I said regretfully shaking my head back. "However, I have left him with the invitation."_

_"What about Tamara?" Artur called out and I swallowed hard needing a couple of minutes to think about what to do with her, if we had caught up with her._

_"If any of you come across Tamara…try knocking her out or shoving a wooden stake in her chest to paralysis her. I repeat do not take a kill shot if you have one instead let her go. For now lets worry about the queen and our people. I will personally go after Tamara whether it's at the summit or we go hunting for her."_

_"And if she gives us no choice." Rose asked more quietly._

_"if she …If she." I struggled to get the words out and blinking rapidly. "If she gives you no other choice, then do what needs to be done." I replied tensely not baring the thought of losing her. When I looked over at Artur he felt the same way as he blew a deep breath out and rubbed his forehead from all the stress._

_"Alright everyone gather around." Sydney called out and then taking the Ziploc bag and opening it up. Tasha who had seen her ring scattered with the other various pieces of jewelry on the table pick it up._

_"Anyone idea how long the spirit will hold?" Tasha asked cleverly.  
><em>

_ "No none." Sydney replied shaking her head then looking over towards Ralf, Jesse and the others. "This will conceal your identities. Lissa has fused it with spirit, so remember get in and get out.  
><em>

** When Dimitri said -**_Я имею в виду никто не заслуживает того, чтобы оставаться в этой проклятой адские состояния. (I mean nobody deserves to be left in that damn hellish state.)_


	35. No More Freebies

_"Afterwards you'll need to head on outside to the awaiting parked vehicles." Sydney told those in the different groups. Reaching into the box, I pulled out the earpiece com fitting it inside my ear. Distantly Tasha sent me a nervous smile as she did the same with hers. It was present on her face that she was up for the challenge but as she surveyed those closes around it was clear that Tasha knew not all of us would make it back. She wore the same outward grim expression that Rose was wearing._

_"Regardless what you may think Dimka stay safe." Tasha said quietly and followed the rest of Rose's team. Everyone in the room was sending out tense vibes as we left the parlor. Rose was collecting the rest of her team, and moved forward and was loading them in the large size vans that would be convoying behind our groups. When I had moved my team into position and began loading them into the parked vans as well. Climbing into the driver seat and starting up the engine Brett pulled his passenger door shut. While Jill sat beside Lissa who reach over and patted her hand and offer what comfort that she could. Just as we pulled away from the curb following close behind Tasha, Sydney's voice crackled into the com._

_"Dimitri do you have room for one more? Adrian's had a change of heart he wanting to speak to you._

_"Всегда последний момент проклятая." I breathed out sharply into the com and quickly turning the van back around. "Rose, you and the others proceeded to the target. We will catch up with you guys shortly. It seems that we have picked up another passenger." I replied tightly._

_"Adrian?" She asked stiffly back into the microphone._

_"Yeah well better late than never, see you soon." I added as I saw her van disappear from sight. Pulling back in towards the estate my stomach twisted hard into knots could Adrian be trusted was the million dollar question, for the queen's sake I sure hope to hell that he could. "I'll be back." I replied looking over my shoulder seeing the puzzling look on the princess. Opening the door and hastily existing the van, I walked swiftly towards the doors of the estate meeting Abe. His expression was grim which didn't raise my spirits none as I followed him back towards the holding area of the estate._

_"Do you think he' telling the truth?" Abe asked with his hand on the door._

_We're about to find out." I nodded for him to open the door letting me in. Adrian was still shackled to the bed when I motioned for the guards to release him. _

_"I hope you're telling the truth about wanting to help us save your aunt because if you're not…Don't threaten me Belikov you just better sure as hell keep up your end of the bargain, because if not I'll kill you myself." Adrian vowed._

_"Fair enough." I replied holding the door just for both of us to follow Abe back out towards the front of the estate._

_"You're in Dimitri's team so I suggest you don't get conveniently lost or anything. He's the one who is going after the queen." Abe replied making sure that Adrian was a little too well informed. "And don't even think of double crossing him either or my guardian's will make sure your kneecaps are the ones decorating my mantel. Do we understand each other Ivashkov?" Abe asked just for Pavel to grip him hard by his upper arm._

_"Perfectly." He replied in clenched teeth back into the old man face. "However if the cradle robber doesn't hold up his end of the deal it will be a real stake that cracks his ribs this time instead of a savior trying to bring his sorry ass back."_

_"Just make sure you can remember where their located at from behind, I would just hate it if you missed because you didn't know where to aim." I replied getting into the van. Abe reach through the window tossing him an ear com and a silver-rimmed watch, which Adrian placed around his wrist and placing the receiver in his ear. _

_"I'll need a stake." He replied evenly but leaving a strong chill in his voice. Reaching down and taking the one from my boot and handing it to him. Turning back around I nodded to Lissa as I started the van back up._

_"Watch your back." Abe called out as I pulled away from the crib._

_"No can do old man I have royalty watching it for me these days." I replied glancing up once in the mirror then watching Adrian as Lissa was coaching him on fusing the stake. Flicking my own eyes back towards the road waving to Abe as we peeled away from the estate, back onto the high way, and one-step closer towards the summit. From the rear view mirror, I saw Adrian concentrating and the stake in his hand glowing with life under the princess guidance. The silver stake glowed richly in molten honey gold lighting up the interior of the van. Brett who had been watching them watched in awe had his mouth hanging open._

_ The only major concern that I had with that much use in spirit was would Adrian tire himself out to quickly before we had gotten there. For his second part in all of this, the hardest part of all. Shoving a silver stake into his aunt's chest, would this be something that he could pull off? Lastly, when it came right down the wire would he really do it or chicken out. Shaking my head and refocusing our tactical stagey I bit hard on the inside wall of my cheek. _

_Hell if it was my family, my loved one would I be able to do what he was about to do. Somehow the answer escaped me as realization dawned on me. Somehow I did not think if I were in his shoes that I would be able to go through with it. When it had been me, Rose hesitated and nearly lost her life by my Strigoi self. One of my best and brightest students and she could not make the hard call when it was time. Somehow, it just seemed so unfair that we all were depending on Adrian to make that call himself, when many of us had failed. Mikhail had failed when it had been Sonya and even now he was paying the price of that mistake along with Rose. The only one among us that had taken a loved one's life regardless if they had been Strigoi was Tasha. _

_She had done so to protect her nephew Christian from his own parents, she wasn't given a choice the way Adrian was. Even then it wasn't much of a choice I thought sadly as I looked back into the mirror seeing both him and the princess both focusing and using allot of spirit. This time fusing the molten fiery golden stake, it glowed with a laminating life of its own. Adrian choice was simple either to try to save his aunt's soul or eliminate her there was not a third option and we all knew it._

_Several yards up a head the lush trees that I had seen along the sides of the road had thinned out, while the vehicles in front of us started slowing down, to almost a snail pace crawl. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out my ring, I slipped it on and the others did the same._

_"It's show time everyone." I replied turning around in my seat to look at Brett, Christian, the princess and Adrian._

_"Sydney." I called out into the mic and waited for her streaming voice to answer back. "We're just entering the first check point." I announced._

_"Thanks for the heads up. I have your van in line of sight; satellite telemetry is already being processed in hiding your identities. Good luck." She called out nervously _

_ The massive fortress was seen way before we had even gotten to the structure of the building itself. The glass windows reflected the fading sun as the patrol guardian directed the traffic. In his embassy grey and navy blue uniform, he stood in the center of the road waving his white gloved hand signaling when we slowed or which direction we maneuvered our cars. _

_The scene itself looked like something you would expect to see with Hollywood movie stars or major celebrities. As we were being directed to the parking garage, photographers snapped our pictures as we climbed out of the van. The princess well-disguised as a middle age burly guardian laughed at herself as she peered in the mirror. Brett Looked like a human alchemist with the golden tattoo under his eyes._

_"Blond hair." He cried out sharply instead of down playing his old age status._

_"What's wrong with blond hair?" Lissa demanded that I chuckled._

_"I'm an Ozera and well we just don't do blond." He added again caught in the moment and letting out a side-busting laugh, even Adrian began to snicker. Adrian's face turned red as he lost himself into the laugh. Sadly Brett's eyes darkened as he lifted his head completely innocent and ignorant as to what we were laughing about._

_"We're on a suicide mission to save the queen and moments away about to face our deaths, and you're worried about Blondie's golden locks." Again, Adrian doubled over and even Lissa face glowed as she tried fighting the urge to laugh by biting her lip. Jill just covered her face and let it all out which only made the rest of us laugh even more._

_"I hate to say it cousin but you walked yourself into that one." Christian replied ruffling Brett's hair, which had a sourpuss look on his face. "Besides I'm engaged to a blond and she's a hell of allot of fun." He replied softly then winking at the princess. "Besides you could always look like farmer Fudd over there." Christian replied with a bigger grin towards me. Looking in the mirror my jaws tighten as my teeth gnashed at the site of my reflection and the ungodly suspenders that I wore._

_The knocking on the window quickly reminded us of where we were at and I turned back around in my seat following the guardian directional hand and moving towards the left lines parking area. A massive in house parking garage leading to the lower level decks surrounded in rows after of rows of parked cars, trucks and other vehicles was enough to put us all on nervous edge._

_"Just remember the plan that we have went over back at the estate and you'll be fine." I said in the same mentoring tone that I had often used with Rose._

_Climbing out of the van and looking shiftily around other guests of the summit. We all thinned out as we followed alongside the others. Christian looked like another royal guardian as he followed behind the princess. Jill looked very regal and diplomatic with her flaring red hair tied back into a bun, and Adrian he looked like Abe almost. Gangster Moroi, with his pin stripe business suit and gold earring hanging off his ears. The parking area was full and cluttered with other Dhampir's and Moroi's as we were being diverted to the main directional area of the front of the embassy. The loud noise and the helicopters overhead did little to calm my anxiety nerves, when the line moved forward again._

_Jumping from the howling psi hound my jaws locked as my shoulders squared off reading myself into attack mode should one of those demonic beast advanced against me._

_"Your new here?" A woman said brushing her hand over my shoulder causing me to turn around. She was a vision long haired brunette, who smiled warmly back then held out her hand._

_"Margaret." Looking me over rather thoughtfully a soft chuckle parted her cherry gloss lips. "You're not from around here are you?" She asked when I jumped hearing the psi hounds howl at one of the other guests._

_"That obvious." I replied as we moved forward again, just a few step away was the retinas eyes scan. Where a Dhampir male hunched over and pressed his eyes to the machine then was directed by one of the summit's guardians to proceed inside the building. _

_"You can tell that you're new." She said hooking her fingertips into one of the suspenders. "It's not every day that you see a farmer at one of these events."_

_Just like everyone else I was hoping to get a glimpse of the queen." I replied lightly back as she moved towards the machine._

_"Syd." I replied tightly into thin air hoping she knew that it was my turn. Leaning down and pulling my eyelid back as the red beam of light shot into my eye, causing my eye to water. Counting to hundred in my head. I willed and prayed that my body would relax until the machine was done scanning me._

_"Now we just let those mangy mutts smell us and then we can go inside. See there's nothing to be nervous about." If she only knew I though with even more apprehension as the psi hounds walked by us. The one towards the right it's glowing red eyes looked me over as his handler circled the demon from hell around us. Blowing the puffy steam clouds of gray out when it panted, the heated air caressed my skin as it moved on to the couple that was standing behind me which was Jill and Brett. Feeling wormy inside I kept my eyes trained on Margaret as we enter into the front foyer of the main lobby of the summit. _

_Large decorative crystal glass chandeliers hung heavy on the ceilings. Rich colorful oil paintings hung on the camel tan walls from the different ministers that had come through here delivering their powerful speeches of peace over the centuries._

_"Ladies and gentlemen were about to begin." A royal woman said with a stunning jeweled crusted sunglasses on her face and shielding her eyes so the pupils could not be seen by the rest of us. She was hiding behind the shaded lenses, covering what she truly was. Strigoi my mind snapped just as I took in her features._

_"Our majesty Queen Tatiana will be with all of you shortly. In the meantime, please help yourselves to the buffet table and the wet bars._

_"I didn't know the Strigoi's could be so charitable." I muffled out looking for the rest of my team. Towards the right of me, I spotted Adrian who gave a slight nod and pinched the bridge of his nose staying close to Christian and Lissa. They were both scaling up towards the stairwell when I started walking towards it. Nodding over towards Brett he walked hurriedly towards me with Jill tucked close to his side. When the ground shuddered violently like an earthquake. Large fireballs exploded off the table and walls. The whole main room was blanketed in smoke and bristling hot flames of reddish, yellow and orange when I made it up towards the staircase. _

_Rose's team was starting off the fireworks, Tasha was sending the queen a message of her own when a large fireball appeared in her hand. Twisting the fiery mass making it bigger and larger in her hand the flames licked around her fingertips as she hurled it into a close by Strigoi. The ground quaked splitting open the foundation of the embassy knocking everyone off their feet. The room below us erupted into chaos as Strigoi came rushing past us._

_"Okay Sydney start guiding us to the queen. Rose's team is already in position and providing us with our distraction." I bit out sharply and joined the others in running up the stairs. _

_"The queen has been taken to her floor Dimitri and she has allot of company with her._

_"Let me guess." I replied cutting Sydney off "Tatiana has psi hounds and her Strigoi friends with her." I announced loud enough for the others to hear._

_"Yep." She replied back courtly popping the p, not wanting to waste any more time our group continued upwards as the scene bellow us turned into a full-scale war. With Strigoi's going after Tasha, Robert and the rest of Rose's group.I just hoped that she and the others, whoever was left would be able to join our group soon. Just I was about to climb another set of stairs the main door to the embassy crumbled bringing down a partial patch of the ceiling. _

_Movement out of my left peripheral was Artur, Lev, and Dennis bringing in the last of our convoy. Descending into the main area where the kitchen was I figure that was where Sydney was directing them to go to the prisoner holding area. _

_"We're not going to make it." Jill screamed out when about four Strigoi's came running down the stairwell spotting us. _

_"Christian move Adrian to the corridors and follow Sydney's instructions to the letter. I'll hold them off." I braked out impatiently. _

_Wasting no time what so ever Brett raised his hand crumbling the ceiling and hurling the four Strigoi's racing toward us down below. Racing as fast as I could ahead of our group Adrian and the others stayed close behind me when the next set of Strigoi's suddenly appeared. Pulling out my stake, I was just as engaged as my fellow teammates down below me were. Dodging a set of claws that were trying to gouge out my chest I glared into the startling eyes of Robin. _

_"I knew it would be you." She smiled coyly back. "Whenever there is trouble somehow you and your whore are not too far behind."  
><em>

_ "I could say the same thing about you." I yelled out diving under her arms as she leaped up trying to rake her claws, slashing across my chest but thinly ripping the cotton cloth of my shirt._

_"Christian get everyone to the queen." I barked out ordering him to leave me behind to face off with Robin. Just as she made a move towards Jill, my right leg shot out clipping her hard in the stomach shoving her into the wall behind her with enough force to splinter the plaster behind her.  
><em>

_Just as I had moved out of her reach, the back of my elbow slammed hard into the bridge of her face snapping her head back. With a loud sickening laugh, she just shrugged it off, as though I had never touched her at all. Her own fist slammed into the sidewall of my jaw, just for her other hand to open up a carving of a bloody gash down the center of my chest. Bringing her claw like fingers back to her lips she smiled gleefully at me and suckled the blood lavishly off her long fingertips. Then with utter disgust she spread her tongue out on the palm of her hand licking off the remaining traces._

_"So he bleeds." She said amusingly as though I had sprouted fangs in my mouth and horns on my forehead._

_"In the end sweetheart we all bleed, just like all creatures were meant to die." I growled out raking her face just under her left eye with the stake that was tightly gripped in my right hand. Staggering back she covered her face briefly just to glare death back towards me. Then hurtling herself into like a speeding bullet into my left side Robin knocked the air right out of me. Punch after punch and blow after blow she countered all my moves as though someone had been training her. Rose my mind screamed out realizing it had been Rose who had increased their combat skills, from when she had been kidnapped. Rose had inadvertently helped to home in on the Strigoi's already natural killing skills, making them even a far greater threat then what they already were. _

_"Mmmm first blood has been drawn….and yours is the next to be spilled." I replied tossing the stake into my left hand and slamming it hard into her leg. Robin's hand wrapped around my neck as though she was going in for the kill, bringing back my elbow hard into her chest she gasped out in agony as though I had broken a few of her ribs. With the back of her hand she blinded sided me hard on the side of my temple making the world around me spin wildly out of control. The painful sounding whack sent me hurtling hard into the staircase and busting through the banister below. I had fallen at least two flights of stairs smashing through one of the buffet tables. Sending horrids of shrimp and steak through the air, when the sounding pop in my arm crunched under me. _

_The glass chandlers shook violently as shards of glass broke off and coating us all in hailing glass fragments of missiles. Tasha was throwing more and more fireballs and lighting up any Strigoi who had even tried to get close towards her. With the violent trembling in the ground and the deafening baying of the psi hounds I helplessly watched as their canine teeth mauled into a neighboring Dhampir. An innocent was being tortured and ripped apart. He wasn't even apart of this bloody war that both Rose and I were ragging against the queen. Robert rushed over towards me and helped pulled me off the table._

_"This isn't the time to be laying down on the job Belikov."_

_Don't you think I know that." I replied icily holding my arm and rushing back up the staircase to get back towards Robin. I may not have been at full peak when Robin and I started this but by god as my witness she was getting away again either. With the stake tucked into my other hand, Robin had her next victim's head cradled in her hands. As soon as spotted me rushing back up the staircase she jerked her hands and fingers snapping the Moroi girl's neck then flinging her lifeless corpse towards me. The young girl had to of only been around eight years old with a full life a head of her, now brought to a sudden end. Taking the stairs two and three steps at a time I used the railing to swiftly bring up both legs knocking her backwards into one of the adjacent rooms that opened up on the stairwells. _

_The doors exploded on impact as she crashed through them. Enraged over the young girls death and feeling responsible. Adrenaline coursed through my veins while the quicken pulse of my heart throbbed loudly in my ears. Robin could not be allowed to get away with what she had done._

_"Ahhh poor Dimitri did I hit a nerve with the kid back there? Maybe I shouldn't have killed her so fast. Maybe I should have awaken her the same way Tamara is going to do with you sister Vik…..ooops I let the cat out of the bag on that one." She purred out innocently as though she had not done anything wrong. Slamming the stake into her shoulder, she screamed out in agony as her flesh began burning off and dripping onto the floor in a bloody ooze._

_"What about Tamara?" I snarled out twisting the stake in even deeper._

_No more freebies for you." Robin replied sneeringly knowing that she was not going to give me anything more useful than what she already had. My hand tighten over the hilt of the stake pulling it out with similar Strigoi speed. Robin's hands rose up while I had blocked the one from making contact with my throat. The other moved up sharply raking her claws over my face and head, blood rushed down and dripped into my eyes. As more and more blood gushed over my face, my hand itched and burned as I drove the stake into her sternum cracking the ribs, with a quick twist of my hand the stake pierced her heart. Screaming until there was nothing left a small smile slowly spread over her parted lips and her body dropped in a heap on the carpeted floors. _


	36. Noble Deeds

_The ground below my feet shudder and groan again as though the ground suddenly had a life of it's own. Even the gold stain ceramic tiles began peeling and crumbling beneath my feet and the air became foggy with a grayish cloudy mist. Just as I had moved two step forward suddenly I was knocked several feet backwards from the ground quaking so hard. Scrambling back up to my feet and using my hands against the wall to keep from toppling over again, I had just made it up towards the top of the landing of the stairs. _

"_Adrian no." I heard Jill's shrilling cries, the heavy sounding thud I heard a few rooms away had my chest_

_ pounding with fear as I raced against the clock to to get to the princess._

"_God I hope I didn't make a mistake trusting him." _

__The balcony windows from every floor one right after the other exploded as though a grenade had been launched into them, power driving sharp glass fragments sailed in the air with deadly razor accuracy embedding and slicing into what ever they touched. The queen quarters once held luster beauty and charm was now voided of all the one finesse that it had once carried. Scorched marks with burning red fiery embers marrowed the olive covered walls. The crystal chandeliers that hung heavy on the ceiling teeter totter back and forth swinging wildly in the air, making loud clanging sounds as the miniature figurines shattered by banging into themselves. The snarling hissing from the far corner of the room and the long loud gruesome howling of the psi hounds had me springing into action at hearing Jill's agonizing screams as Adrian was being mauled by the beasts. His arms was failing out towards his sides trying to keep the mouth of the canines going for his jugular. Blood soaked down to his hands coating his finger while he fought affluently to keep them at bay.__

__ Jill was doing her best to hold off two Strigoi's with a wall of water, snaking it's watery vinyl arms around them acting as a shield. When another slipped past her defenses and had grabbed her hair and wrapped tightly around his wrist. Jerking her head backwards with enough force that she slammed hard into his chest. I had to get to Jill my mind screamed out loudly as I tried closing in the huge gap that separated us. Rose couldn't get to her any faster then me as she was fully engaged fending of the two Strigoi's and trying her hardest at the same time keeping the psi hounds at bay that was closing in on her.__

__ Despite the momentary feelings of helplessness from the overwhelming odds being stacked against us. I finally fought and clawed my way towards Jill and earning just as much unwanted attention from the same psi hounds that was ripping Adrian to shreds. When two more came running and lunging into the room. The larger of the two was at a full running sprint with enormous speed and strength behind his back haunches as he leaped up high into the air hurling his heavy massive weight body toward me and slamming my back hard into the wall. Ferociously it's canine teeth snapped inches away from my face, while I was grappling with it's long shaggy fur just to feel the second hell hound tearing into the denim jeans that was mid thigh and calve that I was wearing. I could feel the denim being gnarled as the heavy material was being torn away along with my pieces of my flesh. Howling in pain as white searing heat skirted up my thigh and the warm sticky fluid was gushing downward and I grasped my stake even tighter. While using my other forearm keeping the one on my chest from ripping my face off.__

_"_Son of a bitch." I growled out as I tried shoving the stake up between me and the overly zealous mutt.__

_"_Dimitri...please." Jill screamed even louder as six more Strigoi's entered the room, the Strigoi human male that had her by the hair lower his mouth towards her neck and smiling back at me he ripped a huge chuck of meat from her neck and chewed it as though he was chewing a piece of sausage. Jill's eyes glazed over in shock as blood sprayed up into the Strigoi's face, knowing that I had to acted now and wedging the stake between my chest wall and that of the psi's, futility I plunged the the silver tip into the animal's ribcage driving it higher and higher. __

__The enormously loud yelping that sprang from the psi had distracted the other psi hounds as it whelped out it's death rattle cry and it's body landing heavily on the floor. The distraction was short lived when the other Strigoi's who had entered the queen's room snarled and hissed enrage from the queen pet's death came at me in full force. This was it I thought numbly as I swipe the stake down at the other psi hound's back that was using my thigh as a chew toy. This is where we all die, glancing back towards Rose and seeing her fending off the Strigoi's and psi hound. Seeing that Jill's fate was being sealed from the Strigoi who was feeding from her, my hopes plummeted we were ridiculously out numbered, I had done this\. It was because of me that we soon would either be awakened or dead. This was all my fault I had brought this on us, it was because of my sins from being a Strigoi that had landed us to this point. It was going to be because of me that I was going to watch everyone that I love die. __

__Stepping over the dead psi hounds and bracing from the first punch from the Moroi Strigoi. I shuck off the sensation of pain that exploded in the corner of my jaw, hell there just wasn't any time to avoided the massive hit. Looking back into his glittering eyes he was just a kid had to be no older then sixteen maybe seventeen at best, the knowledge shocked the hell out me. Messy short curly bleached washed sandy blonde hair, still wearing designer baggy stoned washed faded jeans. His yellow and teal green South Pole tee shirt partially tucked in, he looked as though he was still in high school and I have to take him out my mind screamed. Tossing my stake into my other hand I lunged towards him.__

__Dimitri ...Dimitri whats happening?" The com in my ear crackled with life with Sydney voice on the other end. __

_"_We're getting our asses kicked." I belted out in a labored breath as the Strigoi behind me wrapped his powerful arms around mine, while his friend came at me for the kill. Bringing up both of my legs letting scary hair from behind to take the full brunt of my weight. I kicked the one in front of me hard sending him flying backwards tripping over the psi hounds that were on Adrian. Headbutting the Strigoi who was holding me back from behind, he grunted in pain but didn't seemed fazed enough to let go. Until I repeated the headbutt again just to be reward from the sounds of bones splintering and suddenly being free.__

_"_Speak for yourself." Rose hissed out as she backhand the woman Strigoi that had tried trapping Rose between herself and her partner. Pivoting on her heels she slammed her stake deep into the wall of his chest and quickly pulling it back out. Then with the same amount of speed blocking the woman sharp claws that swung wildly at her in the process. __

_"_Your all going to die here, none of you rebels will see the queen or the moonlight ever again!" She screamed at Rose, picking up a metal tray that was laying on the desk she at the last second used it as a shield against her, protecting her chest from Rose's stake. As the stake became lodged in the center of tray, the Strigoi flung the tray away from herself and Rose's reach and charged at her again sweeping her claws down Rose's middle. Stumbling backwards Rose clutched her chest and fell to her knee starring at the rivets of blood pouring out from under her hand and blouse, when Christian came into the room lighting the Strigoi up in a steady stream of fire. __

__Looking up Rose's eyes briefly locked with mine as I surged forward cramming my stake into the Strigoi chest in front me. Then spun around seemingly fast and reached behind me and pulling it out, just to thrust it into the chest from the Strigoi who had been holding me.__

_"_Rose...Dimitri ." She whispered ever so softly that even from the loud chaos of the room I could still hear her. As Rose looked back down seeing the blood flowing through her hands she fell backwards her head making eery thud as it hit the floor. I rushed to get to her side when the remaining four Strigoi's kept blocking my path. Shoving the one Strigoi hard to the side. I nailed the other kid like Strigoi with combination punches, blocking and dodging his every lightening fast moves. The more he came at me the harder I was fighting back. Adrian who had been wrestling around on the floor had gotten some help from Christian, who had lit the psi hounds on fire that had been on top of Adrian and was mangling his upper neck and shoulder and the other that had his teeth sunk into his leg half dragging and gnawing his leg off, in a cindering blaze. The stench of burning animal fur and flesh showered the room as Adrian rolled out from under the demon beast. It was though I was in auto pilot as I round house kicked two more Strigoi's. Again I felt an explosion from another punch, as it made me light headed enough that I felt dazed and sick to my stomach. Just as I recoiled and staggered back the kid Strigoi howled out in anguish then and all to familiar blinding light so bright that my eyes watered, I had to shield them with my hand just to be able to see what was going on in front of me. Blinking back the watery tears Adrian had rushed to my rescue using spirit to transform the Strigoi Moroi back into his former state.__

_"_Ohh my god Rose...Rose...She's in her Lissa...she's in here." Christian screamed out, as much as I wanted to get to her side I couldn't, I kept fighting Strigoi after Strigoi. There just to damn many of them and they kept coming.__

_"_Christian keep her out of here." I growled out taking on another set of three that had decide to go after Adrian. In his weaken state he was no match for them, and I hoped and prayed by the time that we gotten to his aunt he would have the physical strength and energy to do the same for her as he had done for the kid. __

__Coming out of a hidden wall secret's passage the queen in all her crowning glory emerged as though she was surfacing from a tomb or crypt. In her slender royal blue silk satin scalloped evening dress with diamond studded beading that was threaded in between the white ivory lace, Tatiana was sheer perfection. She wore her royalty and throne of power as one would wear a glove sparing no expense, as the golden crown laid on top of the ringlet of curls on her head. With great adoring affection her pasty ashen white hands rested on either side of herself on the backs of psi hounds. Taking great pleasure she seemed vaguely amused by the sight before her, as her glittering ruby red eyes were surveying the rolling number of bodies that were littering the floor around her. She seemed even more pleased when she spotted Rose in a growing puddle of blood that was outlining her still unmoving body. __

_"_So at last here we are...you thought you could rush right in here and change me back to that weakened former state that I once was." Tatiana gloated. "All your valiant efforts...your noble cause and deeds." She chuckled out. "Wasted." __


	37. The Conclusion Of Battle Of The Embassy

_"_You act like you've already won." I barked out swinging another pouch into the face of the happy trio that was sizing me up and looking for an opening. With the sharp point of the stake raking it across the side of the Strigoi cheek and jaw. The skin bubbled up and slowly sizzled and melted off and slid onto the floor. He glared and cackled back at me with his claws wildly thrashing out towards my neck and chest not caring what target they found. He was just as anxious to kill me as I was to kill him. __

__Sending a wall of flames towards Tatiana, she seemed surprised that Christian was still in the room with us, however she wasn't to overly concerned. Even I could see exhaustion was setting in despite the ominous look of hatred that was displayed across his face as he glared murderously at her. The queen was just waiting him out, buying her time until Christian's strength ran out. __

_"_Haven't I?" She asked silky then slowly stepping over the bodies of one of her fallen minions, then stepped over another. "Your implying about your comrades downstairs... precautions were already set into motion for them as well before your arrival...they had a little welcome party waiting for them" Tatiana laughed humorously, then began shaking her narrow slender finger in my direction as though she was deep in thought. "Ahhh it's all coming back to me now. "You're Belikov...yes... I remember you now... the once awaken Strigoi." __

__Grunting in pain as I was tackled and thrown into the wall, I gasped out when my breath was knocked out of my lungs. The Strigoi was a guardian male who height matched mine but his strength clearly outmatched mine by ten folds. Leaning into me his fowl breath fanned out across my face as I tried shoving him off. " __

_"_Its not over." Christian yelled as he hurled another fire ball at her, which she quickly ducked under. As though a silent message had been spoken to her pets their menacing glowing red eyes shifted and turned in Christian's direction and abruptly the hell hounds started giving chase. __

_"_Auntie Tatiana...you...you...you killed her." Adrian's shrill voice screamed at her accusingly. "You ….you killed Rose." Adrian was pawing at the ground and blood was rushing from his shoulder and leg as he pulled himself up towards Rose's chest, using her still body to pull himself even closer towards her. Biting down hard on the inside wall of my cheek again I tried removing the fucking Strigoi from me.__

__"It's not like she gave me any choice, now did she?" Tatiana asked as Christian hurdled another fire ball in rapid secessions, one towards her that she dodge out of the way by hiding behind a bookshelf. The fiery flames exploded against the shelf, while the red glowing embers spread setting the curtains on fire behind her. Growling earnestly she began tearing the television set from the wall just to throw it at him which shattered along the wall from impact. Then two more fiery balls exploded hitting the psi hounds that made a deafening howl as their bodies ignited into flames. "Breaking your heart the way that she did, I mean really. Why couldn't Rose have been like any other Dhampir female...let you have your fun...sewing your royal oats sort to speak and move on...but ooooo no... you had to fall for the little tramp." She growled out directing a few more of her Strigoi friends towards Christian.__

__ "But I loved her...I didn't want this." Adrian choked out in a hoarse whisper as his he eyes glazed of over in grief. "I don't want any of this...and now she's dead..she's dead and you killed her." Adrian growled out as he tried standing up with his hand clutching the stake. He was grasping it so tightly that his knuckles appeared white.  
><em>_

_Closing my eyes as Adrian's words hit me again I tried in vain getting the overly zealous Strigoi off of me by head butting him in the face, but he just let out an unimpressed snarl and drove right back for my neck again. "_Sydney...Sydney...you tell the old man...tell the old man...that his daughter... he's daughters dead." I choked back into the com as though my throat had closed up. __

__Oooh..my god Dimitri...I'm so sorry." Sydney sighed out in a whisper, in the back ground an ear shattering wounded animal scream filled the com radio as Abe had been listening to us on speaker. A few seconds later a loud howling of wind smashed through the doorway, as the plaster, cement and wooden framing peeled away twisting and folding into itself and gathering more and more of the rubble from the walls and ground. The entrance continued to grow getting bigger and wider at the same time. It was a sound that I had heard once before and I sighed with relief when Brett and Victor walked through it. This was the added incentive that I needed to shove the Strigoi off just as I broke his lingering hold on me, my stake slammed with such a force into his chest that my hand went all the way through into the other side and coming out of his back, where I could see pieces of his spinal vertebra hanging out. Shrugging his dead carcass onto the ground I lunged for another, it was time to finish this once and for all.  
><em>_

_"_Large mangling rickety brown roots and vines were growing and shooting from the wooden walls and ceiling, breaking the sun protected windows. The long arms of the vines at a rapidly growing rate twisted and churned coiling around in on themselves like a snake or worm does when it slithers and crawls, was inching their way forward and wrapping around the Strigoi's. As the vines started coiling around the Strigoi's with crushing weight, those thick roots wrapped around their bodies, binding their arms and leg together so that they couldn't move. Ever so slowly at a snails pace the Strigoi's were being dragged towards the large opening of the window where their bodies would explode into flames when the sunlight would hit them.__

_"_Tatiana help me...save me...the human Strigoi male that had Jill just seconds ago screamed out. He fought relentlessly against the strangling vines of the earthy roots, that had crushed his arms towards his sides. Victor who had seen Jill falling soften her landing with growing vines that suddenly appeared from the floorboards. The psi hounds were trying to charge at Victor and Brett when the remaining Strigoi's in the room started giving chase after them. The huge whole in the wall continued to grow larger and larger pushing the Strigoi's into the awaiting grip of the vines when Lev, Artur and Dennis entered. Sizing up the whole situation quickly with their stake already in flight going into action, they went to protect Victor, Brett and Christian as the Strigoi were futility trying to get past their defenses. __

_Where's Tasha?" I asked Lev while pulling my stake from another Strigoi's chest and shoving his falling body to the side of me._

_"She's downstairs with Robert covering his backside, while he's restoring Eddie and a few of the others." He replied courtly dropping two more. "Sorry man that we were late, but it was a bloodbath down there."_

_"Oooh no you don't...your leaving with us dead or alive and I'm voting for the first choice" Victor replied sourly as he saw queen Tatiana rushing for the secret passage. More age withering roots sprouted up and in between her feet wrapping their every stretching vines around her legs, stomach and arms. Unable to hold her balance any longer her body hit the floor with a heavy thud. Adrian with a wild half crazed look in his eyes stalked her as though he was moving gingerly in for the kill. Tatiana shot him a traitorous glare while she laid helplessly, tried moving and clawing at the vines that were holding her down. _

_"I should kill you and let your soul rot in hell for everything that you done." He spat down at her as his hand coiling even more around the stake._

_"But Adrian...were family." Tatiana said as sweetly as she could, but her voice only sounded cold, empty and hollow._

_"Rose was my family." He replied, his body shook as his hand raised the stake high over his head and brought it crashing down hard into the center of her chest straight into her stony callused heart. "But you took her from me." The same blinding light appeared spilling out from Adrian and Tatiana, wrapping around the both of them shooting upwards into what was left of the ceiling, casting such a blinding glow that many of us had turned away and shielded our eyes from the blinding light. While the monster within the queen howled and screamed until her soul slammed back into her. The force from the staggering amount of spirit that Adrian used threw him backwards where Dennis caught him. In Adrian's weakened condition he collapsed looking dazed, pale and drained, he was completely out of it. Lissa rushed into the room heedless of Christian's warnings where he continued to fight off the Strigoi's hurling one ball of flames after another. Rushing towards Rose's side she was leaning over her, while the rest of us between throwing the remaining Strigoi's out of the window, to flamer setting them ablaze were eliminating the remaining threat to the queen. Queen Tatiana was sobbing inconsolably and crawled on her hands and knees towards Adrian. Needing to assure hers and the princess safety I fought the other two that I had already been facing slashing one in the chest with the stake and round house kicking the other in the stomach when Artur slid his stake into the Strigoi's back from behind. _

_When I walked over to Princess ___Vasilisa she was leaning over Rose, it was just my hunch she was trying to heal her, however they come first rattled into my head. We had go to now. "___Princess it's not safe here.. we need to get to the rooftop to the helicopter." I explained as my hands shook her shoulders trying to pull her away._

_"I can't leave Rose she needs me...she dead." I argued back almost coldly and unemotional, leaning down I grabbed the princess by her waist and flung her over my shoulder and began bodily carrying her away from Rose._

_"Dimitri please I can...you can't do anything if those Strigoi's come in here and there's a hell of allot of them out there waiting for us, we can't take another attack." I finished cutting her off. "Lev, Dennis please escort her majesty and Adrian to the plane. "Artur your with Christian, we have to get the royals to safety._

_"Don't worry about Jill and the others you leave that to me." Victor said as I carried the princess into the opening that Brett had created. "You just make damn sure you get my niece and the queen back to the estate." Nodding my head I walked out into the opening which lead into a master hallway of the embassy. "Brett do you have enough energy to form a direct passage to the roof?" _

_"That's child's play, one of these days I'll show you what I can really do." He retorted, the kid didn't even look as though he had broken a sweat and had a fierce look of determination about him that, I felt a sense of pride. The ground seemed to be growing and lifting us up towards the ceiling, while black plumes clouds of smoke started rising. Rubble from the cement and rocky earth's ground surfaces swirled around with brownish, black mixture dusting lightly coated us and the air. ___The ground below us kept pushing us higher and higher, past the ceiling through the floorboards in between the empty spaces above. Lev and Dennis were busy looking over Adrian and the queen making sure there injuries weren't serious however Adrian was losing allot of blood.__

_"_You did good in there Christian, you saved our asses more times then I can count."__

_"_Yeah well the real heroes came in a nick of time. I don't know how much longer...You did good and you kept everyone alive until help showed up. Christian paled and he looked angrily back at me. "Not everyone...I couldn't save Jill or...No but you did save Adrian and the queen and that's what counts. __

__"Ohhh for Pete sake you guys are acting like...Not now Lissa you don't know what happened in there...just give Dimitri sometime ." Lev's replied cutting her off. "We'll all need sometime after what I've done." Queen Tatiana sobbed out. "All those people... I can't rule...not after...I can't face them not after...You majesty...you can't help what you did...let alone had became... our people... the fate of all the Moroi's and Dhampir's is in your hands... Were depending on you... I'm depending on you." My voice cracked hell it sounded raspy to my own ears and I hated the weakness. But this just wasn't her fault, she couldn't control anything that she had done, no more than...When Brett had breached the rooftop the ____Queen squinted her eyes as Lev had done his best to shield her from the suns bright yellow rays as much as he could. Adrian leaned heavily on Dennis as he hobbled towards the helicopter. The propeller were rotating fast kicking up the ground dust and dirt into the air. When a guardian hopped out of the front seating compartment and opened the side door.__

_"_We have a medic standing by Mr. Belikov...good...good..lord Ivashkov is in desperate need of his services and as well as a feeder." I explained while helping her majesty into the helicopter, then turning my attention towards the princess. When the aircraft's doors were closed and locked my thought drifted towards Rose, as I looked down at the roof top below. Everything rewinded to the first day that I had met her, even then she had been a vision the way that she had tried to protect Lissa from me, with a slight chuckle and stifling it just as suddenly it appeared, Rose had been something back then. Even when she had confronted me when I had been a Strigoi, the way that she fought, the passion and skill that she had was the very same that she had fought with today. Life without her wasn't going to be the same and my own words that I had spoken just a few minutes ago to the Queen crept back into my mind. It wasn't her fault that she had killed, maimed and tortured the way that she had, but if that was the case...then maybe...just maybe the same had to be true for me as well. Wasn't that what Rose had been said all along.__

_"_Dimitri I think there's something that you need to know about Rose." Lissa said shaking my arm. I jerked my eyes away from the window, raising my hand stopping her. I just wasn't ready to do this now. There were still the other royals that needed protecting and I couldn't forget about my sister or Tamara __


	38. Freedom

__I had hit many low points in my life but this was by far the worst of them. The day in the caves when I lost my soul and losing Rose after coming to terms of my love for her. Just to be replaced in becoming a monster, what we hated most. The nightmares of what I had done to Robin and her family, the agonizing screams, the endless hours of torturous cries. Then the most unspeakable act of them all that day in the gym, the day when I had turned into my father. Even now I can still see her as Rose laid on the floor with my hands tightly bound around her neck, her bloody swollen cheek that I had cut. The blacken eyes, but this, this was by far the worst that I had ever done. I just left her, I didn't even look back not even a sparing caring glance in her direction. Where did my loyalties really lay? How much needed to be sacrificed between duty and honor? Honor to my heart or my duties to the crown that I had sworn to protect? They come first pounded in my head like a loud sounding trumpet, that I covered my face between my hands. The mantra that had been pounded in on us at birth was suddenly suffocating, that I could hardly breath. All I could think about was the blood rushing out of her chest and pouring through fingers, while she tried stopping it, then looking back at me with shocked haunted eyes saying my name. When she fell, I could of sworn the floorboards trembled and that I could feel the gentle vibrations from where I stood. Every second replayed out in my head over and over again, while the images flashed behind my eyelids in vivid detail. __

__When we arrived at the estate even that seemed to be a blur, vaguely I remember making sure both the queen and the princess were safe and secure. Then seeing Abe standing by the railing talking to me. However the words that came from him fell on deaf ears, while I watched his lips moving when I brushed past him going up the stairs, needing to get cleaned up. The overwhelming feelings of blood, death,decay were all around me, that I needed to feel clean again. __

__"You will lose what you value most, rang out in my ears as the words Rhonda had once spoken were completely true. Being awakened into a Strigoi was one thing, at least I had gotten my life back, I had gotten my soul. Rose ensured that special gift with her bravery and love and now she was gone. Rose was what I had valued most, the knowledge of that dropped me to my knee's.__ My hands clung heavily around one of her shirts as I inhaled her scent, I loved her. __

_"_Dimitri...I." Lissa spoke softly from the doorway, then whatever it was she was about to say died on her lips, as my head snapped up. She saw my arm instinctively twitch in reaction, groaning from the pain that coursed down my arm, Rose's shirt fell to the floor. Swearing softly and reaching forward to pick it, the princess came further into the room until she stood directly behind me, that I stood instead. __

_"_Your hurt, why didn't you say something? The doctors are right downstairs!"__

_"_Because I needed to shower and get cleaned up...I had to get all that blood off of me." I practically shouted feeling the edges of my control slipping. "Dammit...I...just." As I took in a deep breath and turned around Vasilisa was stunned. She let out a muted frustrated sigh, slowly. "I just needed a few minutes alone, I would have gotten around to it eventually."__

_"_That's it, you wouldn't have gotten it checked at all. How did it happen anyways." Vasilisa voice was firm but desperate, and cut through the tense air like a knife.__

_"_When Robin and I fell off of the stairwells...and this too?" She replied seeing the bloody gashes on my chest, unable to speak I nodded my head. When Vasilisa cool fingers brushed over my chest, I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath, before opening them again. She locked her eyes on mine, with a single look she conveyed so many emotions. A mixture of heat and coolness flowed through her fingertips as she lightly grazed my chest, then grasping the upper part of my arm. The pain that I had been feeling from the embassy was slowly fading becoming more of a dull ache.__

_"_Thank you princess." I mummer out as tried rubbing the stiffness out of my arm.__

_"_I think that you should know that Rose...Please." I choked out stopping her from continuing and walked back to the fallen shirt, picking it up. "I know that you mean well...but please just stop. __

_"_Fine...just fine... be a stubborn ass if you want." Vasilisa growled out throwing up her hands into the air and stalking back towards the door. "Because you going to find out anyways! Slamming the door shut the pictures rattled on the wall as though they might fall. Exhaling slowly I crawled into bed, knowing tomorrow my search for Tamara and Viktoria would begin. Just as my eyes had drifted shut my Dhampir's hearing heard the commotions downstairs as the other royals and guardians started arriving. Taking the pillow and covering my ears, a restless sleep settled over me, and pulled me under into the darken void. Robin's limp body was laying naked and uncovered on the bed. Her hair was tussled over her face, covering her eyes. While she avoided looking back at me. Her small whimpers penetrated my ears, as I delighted in her misery. I had this nightmare so many times before, but this time it was different as I saw myself lying beside her. Those red glittering eyes bore back into me as though they were starring deep into my soul. With my hands propped back behind my head and my legs loosely crossed. Those glowing demon eyes from hell smiled a cruel an evil cold smile back at me, that I felt sick. This was the monster that had inhibited my body invading into every pore, molecule and crevice of my being like a diseased infection and wrecked so many lives.__

__Silent lone tears streaked down from the corner of Robin's eyes, dripping down her cheek mixing with her blood. The fresh bruises were just forming just under her right eye and cheek. Even her lip was beginning to swell.__

__As the Strigoi version of myself got up, he walked towards the dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and shirt from the dresser drawer. "Now that you have your soul back...do you wanna take a turn with her?__

_"_No ...No." I shook my head violently. "I would never." I growled out in a whisper.__

_"_Your right... you would never be the man that I am...man...your a monster a blood thirsty monster and there is only one place for you and that's six feet under." I snarled; looking down in my hand my stake suddenly appeared and I held it even tighter as though it was a holy relic and would keep me safe from the evilness that stood before me.__

_"_You can't fight me Dimitri, hell you couldn't win even if you tried, because I'm already dead.__

__There's no reason why you can't die a second time." I hissed back raising my arm with the stake charging him. Strigoi Dimitri blocked my swing and punched me hard in the gut, leaving me gasping for air. He slammed me hard into the wall and pounced on me like an over sized cat corning it's prey, so that we were chest to chest, holding my hands pinned to either side of my head. I glared just as coldly back at him.__

_"_I'm already dead, only you keep bringing me back to this place, to her."He snarled into my face. The gentle tugging on my shoulder had me bolting up right. My fist was in mid flight when it was suddenly caught and held, then a sharp whack echoed in the room and my left cheek burned and stung from the strike.__

_"_That's for not checking on me." Pain exploded on my right cheek from the grazing of knuckles that hit my face again. "And that's for leaving me there."__

_"_Rose?" I grumbled out as my eyes strained to focus in on the darkened room and the person standing over me.__

_"_Next time in the future you might want to actually check the body before deciding it's dead. Thank god the doctors do, and I hate them." Rose hissed back.__

__But Adrian said...yeah and you believed him when he was several quarts low on blood, he couldn't read an aura much less his own name when I checked on him." God she was beautiful as she stood there ranting at me. The falling deep rich chocolatey chestnut hair that was swept off over the side of her shoulders. She looked refreshed and clean in her guardian's white pullover shirt and in her black jeans, that my hungry eyes took in every detail. The angle of her face, the moisten ruses lip gloss over her perfectly full lips, but my favorite features was the warmth of her velvety brown eyes as they looked quietly back at me.__

_"_I wouldn't have left you."__

_"_Huh? I swallowed hard as I had missed what she had been saying. Rose's eyes narrowed on me as her face flushed slightly, noticing that my eyes kept wondering.__

_"_I said I would have never have left you...not even the queen's guardian's would have been able to pull me back." __

__Noticing that she was still holding my hand and slowly sitting up on the bed, Rose let go of my hand. However by the time that she did, the covers were pushed back and steadily I started rising towards her. __

_"_I...I can't trust you." She said nervously as her breathing hitched up a notch.__

_"_Tell me how you felt that night when you thought that I had died." Rose was gobsmacked that I had even brought that painful memory up, but I had too, she needed to understand. 'That's not fair...why would you.__

_"_You were devastated right?" Tears filled up into Rose's eyes as though she had conquered up the heartbreaking memory, reliving it all over again. She remained silent aloof as though no one could touch her, that I had to continue to push her. "Maybe for a split second you doubted yourself, questioned your beliefs, loyalties, our mantra." I added more softly. __

_"_Why are you doing this?" She asked her voice quivering and the tears that filled her eyes slowly started descending down her cheek. Backing even further away from me and turning as though she was going to the door. I stopped her by placing my hand on the door, when I walked up behind her and turned her around to face me.__

_"_Everything that you were taught to believe in." I continued on as though Rose hadn't said anything.  
><em>_

__I loved you...I loved you...a part of me died that day.__

_"_That's what happened to me when I saw you fall." As another tear fell down her cheek understanding crept into her eyes, as my hand raised up gently wiping the small little droplet away with my thumb, she let out a shaky breath. " You are what I value most Rose, I love you."__

_"_A blood whore...you love a blood whore? She said, in a small voice, that shocked and horrified me, then started shaking her head slightly no as she tried to choke back her emotion. __

__Hearing her say that was by far worse then any slap, punch...staking, that I had ever gotten, and one that I had deserved. It wasn't long ago when I had called her that, but hearing Rose say it now was my undoing. Pushing her fully up against the door, our chests were touching as my hands lingered looping around her waist bring her up to my height. "Blood whore." I whispered against her lips which made her flinch. "No try the love of my life." Before Rose could respond I pressed my lips tightly, firmly against hers, the slight friction of her lips under mine had me moaning softly in the back of my throat. The soft whimper, the slight shifting Rose slowly parted them under me and my hungry mouth accepted the invitation. My tongue invaded into the darkest crevice of her and sought, found and claimed hers in a duel, a rhythmic dance as old as time. I felt her hands sliding around my back, while her heart hammered wildly in her ribcage as though it may come out on the other side. I wanted a response from her, to feel what we had both felt at the motel and at the cabin. I needed to feel those things again and Rose didn't disappoint. Oh, and respond she did, as her little teeth bit down on my bottom lip. Her lips answered mine, hers were hot and passionate and fierce against mine as she didn't hold anything back.__

_ _God I had missed this, the closeness that we had shared as the bond of love, need and hunger took control guiding both of our movements. It had been to long, way too long as the heighten awareness of her was steadily building in me. I wanted her, all of her and I had to have her now. The dizzying knowledge made me weak kneed. I felt like a school boy all over again as my hands ran down the smooth soft cotton of her guardian's shirt. Rose must have felt it too as hers hands circled around my shoulders and her fingertips digging in gripping them for support. Again I moaned loudly into her mouth and pulled her more firmly into me, needing and wanting for her to feel every part of me as much as I was feeling of her.__

__My hands glided down her sides brushing just past her sternum, then the harden core of her abs and stomach walls from years of vigorous training and service. Slowly my searching fingers drifted along Rose's spine where I pulled and tugged on the back of her shirt none to gently, needing desperately to feel her skin against me. God how she was making my blood boil, a slow burn as she was warming me from the inside out. I felt heady from the rush of her touch and the magic of her hands, when she broke off the kiss. Both of our breathing was coming out ragged and in spurts. Rose was whispering my name as my lips grazed her hairline, only to move down along the silky smooth edges around her jaw and base of her throat. Then gliding back up over, nibbling just behind that secret spot behind her earlobe.__

__Rose trembled under me as I pulled her shirt high over her head then letting it fall to the floor, while feasting my eyes on miles and miles of sheer perfection, my god shes so beautiful.__

_"_Don't." She gasped out, stopping me as my hand touched the angry red and purplish puckered gash on her chest. New skin had formed closing the wound off, but as deep as it was, there would always be a scar. Shyly Rose was trying to covering them, with her hands, but I wouldn't have it, my fingers wrapped around her wrist pulling them away. Leaning down my lips tenderly brushed over them, and she sighed out.__

_"_Beautiful...you have know idea just how truly beautiful you are... and these...I pressed another light kiss over them making her exhale sharply. "Will always remind me of what I treasure most..." When I leaned back her eyes darken into smoldering pools of milk chocolate. "You."__

_ _My hand glided over the warmth of her stomach making her breath catch, when she started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, the rest of our clothing came off rather quickly, one at a time. Rose pressed warm open mouth kisses on my chest forming a trail that I growled in satisfaction and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.__ Unable to take it any longer my hands snaked around her waist, as I lifted her up and carried over towards the bed. With a renewed since of urgency a predatory growl vibrated off of my chest, that I followed Rose down on the bed, claiming her mouth once more to mine. Whimpering softly, making those little sounds in the back of her throat that I had missed, only fed fuel to the ever blazing flames that burned within me. __

__Growling her name over and over, I could no longer wait and brought our bodies together in tightly formed puzzle piece. Rose's hands encircled my back and her nails, ohh god those glorious nails of hers dug roughly into my skin raking me. She bit down deeply into my shoulder in surrender from the mounting inferno that was flowing between us. This was homecoming, my homecoming, journeying back from the deepest, darkest pit of hell itself. Rose was my own slice of heaven, my only form of refuge. Here I had finally come back to myself and to her, she had given me that and so much more,with every decent act of kindness,smile, touch and love. She had open the doorway as though she were the key to my emotions and because of her... I was free. __


	39. Conversations With A Deranged Writer

__When my eyes opened and focused in on the room, the sun's golden rays were streaming in from the window when I looked at the clock. It was only five thirty p.m. still way to early by Moroi standers, but I still loved waking up to the sun, being able to feel the warmth from it's gentle rays over my skin after all those months of being deprived of it. Had last night with Rose really happened or was it all only a dream? Memories came flooding back, the feel of her lips on mine as our bodies glided into the other. Rose's heighten cries of pleasure, the way she had said my name when the emotions that flooded between us became to much. The heated rush of skin moving against bare skin and all the hours of our love making.__

__ Never in my entire life had anyone affected me the way Rose had. Nor had I ever been as tightly connected to someone on such an emotional level as I had been with her. The old bond that we had shared that I had thought were dormant, lost forever, suddenly flourished as though it had been apart of us both all along, was powerful, steady and strong Those questions and more were quickly answered with the press and feel of her warm body, snuggled tightly up against mine. Her head laid in the crock of my arm and her face seemed semi buried into my chest, her free hand laid loosely around my waist. Her steady breathing was caressing my skin, warming me as she exhaled deeply from sleep. While my arm was wrapped around her back holding her close towards me, as though if I had let go even for a fraction of a second in my sleep, I would lose her forever.__

_"_Having seconds thoughts or regrets?" Her sudden voice caught me so off guard that my arm tensed around her in reaction, as I looked down to see her eyes guarded and faint trances of doubt creeping back in them. Letting the tips of my fingertips skim her bare shoulder blades and slowly back towards the nape of her neck, a soft chuckle and a half smile appeared, maybe the first in along time.__

_"_About you...us?" I replied with a half smile turning more into a full warmer one, I shook my head softly. "Hell no... that." I chuckled feeling the warm sensation in the pit of my stomach growing. "Is one thing I'm very sure of. I meant what I said to you last night Roza. I do love you." Letting out a shaky deep breath Rose pulled away from me, letting the tangled sheets fall as she sat up and stood from the bed gathering her clothes agitatedly into her arms.__

_"_Even though I was your blood whore,...you love me...even though I let you do those things that you did to me...you love me? What changed? Huh...I mean what changed? Considering it wasn't too long ago you hated anything and everything that was Rose Hathaway!" As I bite down hard grinding my teeth together in frustration, until I thought my jaw was going to break, I jerked the sheets off of me. Dammit to hell I may have brought all of this down on my head by driving those issues close to home with her, but I wasn't about to sit back and lose her to this bullshit, not to my own thoughtless stupidity.__

_"_Yes." I shouted out feeling my temper rising. "I love you and those things that I said." I waved my finger in the air as though she could pull the names that I had used from them. "Were hurtful, painful, spiteful words of a loathsome, self righteous, fucking coward, that brought you along for my ride of misery. It took losing you, seeing you die." I said softly closing my eyes not able to comprehend the thought of my Rose being gone that I shuddered violently. "To finally waking up and realizing what I have. I'm damn sure not repeating that mistake again, by letting you go." __

__Walking over and placing my hands on her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake her fingers quickly wiped the tears again that had started falling down her cheeks. As I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair as a distraction, inhaling her scent, she just had to know how I felt. "God Roza, I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that, most of all I'm sorry for not being the man that you needed." I whispered, when she didn't say anything, my nervousness grew, maybe I was already to late, maybe I had already lost her. The cone of silence was deafening loud, that the air around us seemed heavy and thick and the only thing that remained was both the guilt and regret of what I had done to her. __

__Shakily Rose drew in a deep breath before finally raising her eyes to meet mine."Relax comrade it's not like you've lost me yet." Her voice was cracking on every spoken word, as though she had laryngitis."I love you too, but I don't know where that leaves us. Do you?...I mean are you really sure? Can you leave the guilt from the past behind you to move on?... I mean... I guess what I'm really asking is can you ever forgive me?" __

__Roza, my Roza the bravest person I had ever known, the one and only who fought the good fight regardless of the consequences, even when the odds were clearly stacked against her was asking me forgiveness. When it should have been the other way around and me begging on my hands and knee's for her forgiveness.__

__"Roza there was never anything to forgive, you saved me in all the ways that count and yes while I'll admit that I am struggling with my guilt. I am making every effort to forgive myself, so that I can put it behind us. I want us to move forward and get beyond this. That much I am sure of." Raising up on her tip toes and meeting her half way. Rose's lips brushed across mine slow, gentle and sweet, an affirmation of love and headily I responded as I felt her hands encircling my neck drawing me even closer, while her fingers were playfully threading through my hair.__ Just as fast as she had pulled me close to her. Rose had broken off the kiss sighing out in disappointment, then looked sharply towards the door.__

_"_In coming." She said shaking her head and giving a small laugh. Two seconds latter, the knocking started. "Lissa go and get dressed, we'll pick this up later." She said giving me her famous man eater smile. Pressing another quick kiss to her forehead, I broke away from her embrace to pick up my discarded clothes that had been tossed on the floor, before disappearing into the bathroom.__

_"_Just hold your horses, I'll be right there." Rose yelled out and a few minutes later I heard the princess squealing laughter as she entered the room and Rose scolding her about bad timing, which made me chuckle. Turning on the shower faucets and stepping under it, my muscles relaxed under the pounding spray of the hot water. My worries about loosing Rose went down the drain just as much as the soap and shampoo did. We would be okay, somehow someway we would make it work and get through all of our differences, that much I was certain of. __

__Then my thoughts drifted to another matter, darker ones, that also needed to be dealt with as they couldn't be avoided any longer. My sister and Tamara,needed to be dealt with. I had to set both of their souls free to end this nightmare curse of what they had become. Killers, blood thirsty killers.__

__When I had finished and climbed out of the shower I quickly toweled off and dressed. Princess Vasilisa was still in the room tapping her fingers over her crossed arm thoughtfully as though a million things were running through her over towards Rose and kissing the back of her head gently, my arm slid around her the back of her waist. Somewhere during her visit with the princess i had observed she had dressed back into her guardian's uniform.  
><em>_

_"_Princess." I said bowing; waiting for whatever news of gloom and doom that she was here to deliver.__

_"_Artur and Lev are downstairs waiting for you and since I was coming up to see Rose. I told them that I would pass the message along." She replied nonchalantly, however her fingers tapped even more faster along her arm.__

_"_Thank you Vasilisa...and I'm going to skip the whole I told you so...don't you feel like an ass speech that you rightly deserve. But I did try and tell you." She sighed and shook her head, making her golden hair bounce over her shoulders. Closing my eyes tightly and feeling my face warm my hand unintentionally tightened over Rose's hand and she squeezed back in response. I took a steadying breath feeling the embarrassment spreading through me. When I opened them she was still glowering at me, that I couldn't contain the amusement of the situation and began laughing which made it even worse. __

__She rolled her eyes and her lip curled up in displeasure."Dimitri." She barked out even further enraged with me, that I gave a slight bow again and quickly stifled the laughter. "My humble apologies princess and ___Ahhh___-___ahhh...___thanks for umm for doing away with the whole speech. I better go and see Lev and Artur more then likely it's about Viktoria and Tamara." I replied and bowed again and hastily made my escape." __

__As I made my way down the staircase to meet up with Lev and Artur. I came across a friendly face that I hadn't seen in along time stopping me dead in my tracks, as I extended my hand in Eddie's direction who quickly grasped it shook my hand vigorously. __

__"Long time, glad to have you back." I smiled briskly at him. Mia's face lite up warmly as she smiled back at me affectionately.__

_"_Dimitri god aren't you a sight for sore eyes, it's good to be back." While I quickly looked him over, Eddie seemed know worse for wear, but his eyes carried those striking similar haunting features that I was all to aware of. They were the same that I carried, the guilt and knowledge of what he had done. Granted from the looks of it as Mia's hand slid more possessively around his waist lending him her strength, those memories were clearly haunting him, at least he wasn't making the same mistake that I had, he wasn't pushing her away. __

_"_Adjusting is going to be very complicated and hard so if you ever need... I know man thanks." Eddie said waving me off. "But there are somethings that I have to figure out myself. But if you ever need a favor or need me for anything like going after your sister or Tamara, I'm there. It's the least I do can after." He said slugging a fist into my shoulder rather hard. "Everything that you and your team did for me." I had wanted to say something to the affect that he would have done the same for me but we both knew that he hadn't. Eddie had done what he had been trained to do in that club, when I had went after Rose. His eyes were rough,as he gaze quickly flickered down at his calloused hands opening and closing them for a few seconds, and for a moment I swear I saw a flash of pain as he stared at me, but then it was gone. Straighten up he clasped Mia's hands into his. "First part of recovering from your ordeal is food." She said nudging him along. "See you latter." Dimitri." She called back over her shoulder leading them both into the dinning hall, where scrumptious steak,lamb and veal were being prepared by the variety of chiefs from the kitchen along with fettuccine Alfredo, lasagna, shrimp scampi,__ my stomach growled hungrily in protest reminding me that I hadn't eaten in quite sometime. __

__However all of that changed when I saw both Artur and Lev waiting for me, both men had changed and looked well rested. Know doubt they probably had eaten too. "Lucky bastards." I sighed out noticing beside them on the floor were their gear, they were ready to head out when I approached them. Steadily I walked towards them, ramping up my steps, when Lev held out his cellphone out towards me. The darken look, his eyes brimming with rage as though he were ready to murder someone on site, the chiseled harden clenching of his jaw and his other hand clenched at his side into a fist spelled either Tamara or Vik. Please don't let this be about Vik.__

_" _Hello." I barked into the phone seeing that both Lev and Artur shifted slightly, starring down at the floor while they waited.__

_"_How does it feel to play the role of a hero... big brother?" Viktoria asked with a bone chilling airy calm that lost all pretense of innocents that she may of once had. "The queen's very own protector of the people and her very own savior...how long will it be when they have forgotten you and all your hard work putting all of court back to rights again? Hmm I wonder?"Momentarily I was at a loss for words as I tried picturing my baby sister with huge glowing blood thirsty red eyes or one and half inch fangs protruding from her mouth, much less her draining someones life essence from them. __

_"_Strigoi got your tongue or have you finally ran out of things to lecture me on? Ahhh well no bother there is someone here whose dying to say hello." In the back ground as the phone was being shuffled around I could hear the faint whimpers of someone crying that made my Dhampir ears and hearing perk up. Please don't be ____мама или бабушка Ева____ my heart silently begged.__

_"___Димка Димка ... ... это ты?____(Dimka...Dimka...is that you?"My mother asked with panic seeping into her voice. ____Вы должны прийти домой сына ... вы должны ...____( You have to come home son...you have to...__...she's right big brother you have to come home." Viktoria replied into the receiver when the dial tone abruptly ended, cutting us both off.__

__If I had thought my day couldn't get any worse then what it had already did, then boy was I ever wrong and that was just an understatement. Tasha was waiting for me at the stairwells as I rushed up to get my gear.__

_"_Dimitri do you have a couple of minutes." Tasha asked in such a small voice that I strained my ears to hear her.__

_"_Not really." I replied shaking my head brushing past her with only a single thought in mind. I had to get home. Maybe if I had paid more attention to the way she had been dressed or commented on the flowery powder blue shirt that was tucked into her jeans and how snugly they had fit around her waist giving any man a firm appreciation of her derriere. Maybe the shock of what came from her wouldn't have been such a devastating blow.__

_"_That's too bad then... really for Rose that is." She replied making my feet heavy leaden with cement as my stomach knotted up even further and bringing me to a grinding halt.__

_"_Ohhh for the love of god what now?" I grounded out bitterly as I turned and faced her.__

__"I have the surveillance footage of Rose breaking Victor out of prison, while I'm sure the queen is more then happy to overlook your ahhh...Strigoi predicament in her current condition. I highly doubt that she would be so forgiving towards Rose.__

__Swallowing rapidly with everything that had already happened that was one minor detail that had been overlooked... damn I blinked back with utter confusion.__

_"_What is you want Tasha?" I asked as my eyes narrowed and I glared at her hard at the unspoken threat.__

_"_You of course." She replied with a knowing smile and walked the last couple of stairs separating us one step at a time until she was on the very same step as I was. Then deliberately laying her hands on my stomach just to slide them further upwards to my chest almost in a caress that I shuddered in revulsion. __

__"I want your agreement in marriage and for you to act in every manner that is expected in a dutiful husband towards me, otherwise." She said in a softer voice thrumming the VHS cassette loosely at her sides. "I'll see to it that Rose either swings in a hangman noose or sentenced to life in Tarasov Prison. Then again we both know that she won't get life now will she...not for treason." While I stared at this stranger in front of me I couldn't help but wonder where my friend Tasha had went in order for her to become this...this person, who I didn't recognize anymore. My insides grew even more colder then before knowing full damn well this heartless bitch who had taken my friends place, would carryout her threat against Rose. Her timing damn sure couldn't have been worse. __

__**Okay folks this chapter just felt way to chatty for my taste, but ahh what can I say. I felt that it was very necessary though in tying together some loose ends in wrapping up the story some. **__

__**Anyway on a dare I named it conversations with a deranged writer...ugh that would be me because of all the chattiness involved. Anywho please tell me if you loved it hated it or just thought it plane out sucked.**__

__** Any and all feedback is welcome. Thanks again from your vamp friend Elfina **__


	40. Time Stands Still

__Maybe it was the Strigoi blood that had once ran through my veins, that shorten myself control over my emotions. Maybe it was the absence and freedom of acting without rules and boundaries for so long, that were causing the threads of my control of humanity to snap one strand at a time. Then again maybe it was coming so damn close to losing Rose, that I snapped all together and reason and rationality just flew out the damn window. Without thinking a low primal animalistic growl emanating deep from my chest surged forward out of my throat startling Tasha enough that she jerked her hands away from me. However my hands clamped out around her waist lifting her off of the ground and carrying her the last remaining distance up the stairs.__

_"_Dimitri let me go this instant." She yelled over my shoulder and struggled to get free of me, that when I reached the top of the stairs and into one of the hallway corridors. I pulled her back setting her quickly on her feet just to slam her backwards into a neighboring wall where her head bounced making a sickening thud. Her heart shaped face with large pale blue eyes look briefly excited at my aggressive displaying nature, but what ever she saw on my face quickly erased her enthusiasm. __

_"_Go ahead Tasha show them the tape." I whispered deadly into her upturned face. "Victor is revered as a hero now. I'm willing to bet his slate has been wiped clean for his roll at the embassy in saving the queen." Leaning closer into her so that my body pressed hers even further into the wall, you would have thought we were lovers with how tightly pressed we were into each other, but that was hardly the case.__

_"_I mean it Dimitri... I'll see that little... Before she could even finish the sentence my fist buried itself into the plaster of the wall, chipping away the paint and cement, just a few inches away from her head. A deadly cold icy calculating smile crossed over unto my face as the chillness of it's cold fingers caressed me as I glared back at her widen pale blue eyes.__

_"_Keep going after Rose the way that you are and I'll give you a few more scars on the other side of your face to match what the Strigoi have given you." I replied with venom dripping into my voice so that she got my meaning well. Tasha flinched and covered the scars that were showing when my hand moved to stop hers. __

_"_That's enough Dimitri!" Abe said standing along side with Queen Tatiana, that I quickly pushed myself away from Tasha. In disgust I still continued to glare at her with the stoic mask, that I snapped firmly back into place, and desperately reigning in my lost self control. Know doubt the queen's hearing was just as perceptive as mine was and had probably had overhead everything, even me threatening a royal. Gritting my teeth I looked guiltily back at her majesty and gave a full bow and placed my curled fists down at my sides. __

_"_If there is a marriage to be had here." Queen Tatiana said crossing her arms over her chest as she looked scornfully down at Tasha. "Then it will be one that Guardian Belikov arranges, and one this administrations will gives our full blessings to." Shifting her eyes back at me Queen Tatiana cracked just a partial smile in my direction. "I believe that you have some family affairs that requires your immediate attention?" __

_"_Yes your majesty." I said clearing my throat and stepping even further away from Tasha, before I did something even more stupid. __

_"_Then I'll leave you to it." She said nodding her head dismissively towards me and turned her more fuller attention on Tasha that I brushed past her going into my room. When I had entered Rose was standing there pulling her hands into the sleeves of her guardian's jacket. On the bed were two fully packed duffel bags already waiting, that I smiled sheepishly at her. I didn't have to ask who the second bag belong too, she had already decided she was going to go and wasn't leaving much room for any arguments.__

_"_Viktoria is just as much as my family as she is yours comrade, so just deal with it." Lifting the straps of the duffel bag and slinging them over my shoulder I followed Rose out. For once I wasn't going to argue with her and somehow I think she sensed it, as she took in a deep breath relaxing her shoulders when her hand gripping the doorknob and pulled it open. "Ready?" She asked expectantly at me.__

__Glancing around the room and grabbing my duster I smiled back at her when I saw Rose toting one of my westerns. "As ready as I'll ever be." Pushing through the door and walking down the staircase both Lev and Dennis heads lifted when they saw both Rose and I coming towards them.__

_"_I'm coming too." Vasilisa said as she ran up behind Rose, immediately Rose stopped her by throwing her hands up warding her off by catching the princess by the shoulders, preventing her from coming any closer towards us.. "Ohh no not this time...this time your staying put right here where it's safe." Rose said pointing her finger down at the ground marking the spot. "Dimitri and I can't be worrying about you when we're facing his sister."__

_"_I can help... I'm going." The princess challenged back that Rose sighed and rolled her eyes glaring back at her. "Whether I get into that SUV out there." Vasilisa said pointing towards the black SUV that was waiting for us. "Or I follow along behind you in an unguarded vehicle is your choice, but either way I'm going." You could see the stubbornness in the princess as she was determinedly holding her ground with Rose. It was futile to try and argue with her as we just didn't have the time and I felt my own resolve weakening. __

__"Fine." I called out and rolled my eyes wearily. "But you're doing this with my strongest objection." I replied courtly and nodding towards Artur as I threw my bags into the back along with Rose's. Just as I was ready to shut the back trunk compartment close, Christian was standing there. His hand reached over and looped his fingers over the princess's shoulder and removed her duffel bag's strap,sliding it off of her arm and throwing their packs in the back as well. A few seconds latter both he and her climbed into the SUV.__

_"_Great lets just make this a bloody fucking field trip." I bit out sourly as I crawled into the back with Rose.__

_"_She is a spirit user." Lev said far more quieter then I had liked.__

_"_And that doesn't make it right." I replied solemnly and sat down next to Rose, the trip to Baia's was going to be a long one as we pulled up to the plane and leaving the SUV on the tarmac. An ominous feeling ran between our group like an evil presence of one that you could clearly feel even if you couldn't see it. You didn't have to be shadow kiss to know that it was lurking close by. When the plane doors closed and I took my seat at one of the windows, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and blinked them back open again. For a second I could have sworn that I had saw my Strigoi self climbing out of the SUV looking dreadfully back at the plane. He was wearing the same clothes that he had put on in my dream from the other night. The memory of that nightmare still terrified me, now it would seem that my nightmare was becoming a waking one as well, that I shuddered with fear. I wasn't going to be him again. I would rather die this time then to be him again. __

_"_Hey...what is it?" Rose asked taking my hand into hers and threading her fingers in between mine, then looking over my shoulder out the window to where I had been looking at.__

_"_Nothing." I replied looking back to seeing where my Strigoi self had been standing, noticing that he was suddenly gone. "Nothing at all." I replied turning her hand over and lightly kissing the top of it, to reassure Rose even if I couldn't reassure myself. As our plane taxied down the runway and lifting off of the ground, the rest of our crew were polishing their stakes, making sure that their guns were fully loaded and holstered into their shoulder gun holsters. Everyone was getting ready for war even if they didn't know it, even Vasilisa was coming to grips of the serious nature that we were all facing.__

_"_Dimitri there's a call for you?" Christian replied standing by the stewardess lounge. "It's Sydney...Thanks." I said taking the phone from his outstretched hand. "Hello."__

__Dimitri I just wanted to inform you that a car is on standby at the ___Baia's international airport ready to take you to your families home. Also Abe threw in some extra part favors just in case you needed them._

_"_Thanks Sydney...__

_"_Ohhh and Dimitri...yeah I'm still here." I answered back, waiting for the other shoe to drop.__

_"_Abe wanted me to wish you good luck... so good luck." When I hung up the phone Rose turned more around in her seat, more then likely she already knew that Abe had to get the last word in, like he always did. __

__When the plane finally landed we all grabbed our gear and found the SUV parked in front of the airport waiting for us, surprisingly Pavel was driving as we all climbed in. The last few stretch of miles to home had my stomach knotting up. I hadn't seen my family in ages not since I had left to take my job at the academy and that was before I had become a monster. Grandmother had probably seen me in one of her visions, in that monstrous state, and now I was returning home tarnished and tainted from the fowl deeds of what the creature inside of me had once done. __

_"_Their going to love you in spite of all that's happened...your Olena's son, nothing that you have ever done will change that. Not even being Strigoi" Rose softly encouraged as though she was reading my mind and putting me more at ease.__

_"_And Viktoria?" I asked wondering if I had the strength to carryout what Adrian had done against my own flesh and blood the way that he did. __

_"_You'll do what you have to do...just like I did" Rose said slowly, her voice hardly anything above a whisper.__

__The young girl that I had taught to ride a bike flashed in my mind. Viktoria was about seven and had long braids hanging over both of her shoulders, she held a tight grip on the handle bars as I gave her a gentle push. "Look at me...look at me Dimka I'm doing it...I'm doing it." She said proudly as her little feet pushed on the pedals, turning the wheels to the barbie pink bicycle forward. I knew she could do it, I thought with a growing smile crossing my face. Last night I had guaranteed Viktoria's huge achievement by tightening up the training wheels on her new bike. When my childhood home came into view I had to swallow the enormously large lump that filled the back of my throat, as the childhood memory faded.__

__ Both Tamara and Viktoria had decided to leave me with a house warming present all of their own. The front lawn was lightly dusted with freshly powdered snow lining the barren tree branches and their spider webbing designs. The rooftop was glistening with icy ice crystals hanging low and spiraling downwards, reflecting the Christmas light's that hung and wrapped around the railings. The flashing and twinkling of festive silver and gold colorings gave the family home the feeling of love warmth and happiness. On the front porch was the rickety off whitish swing that was moving ever so gently back and forth swaying in the mid evening breeze. But what had my heart pumping and me jumping out of the SUV was hanging by the door. A middle size Dhampir body was wrapped around in chain link fence in a rather tightly bundled cocoon and suspended in the air upside down, with a thick heavy corded chain coiling upwards towards the ceiling. Dry blood was pooling on the ground below turning the partially dusted snow covered porch crimson red, had turned my heart with fear as I raced up towards the steps. Everyone who had been inside the SUV followed my lead as their heavy footsteps pounded hard into the ground behind me. __

__Grasping the chain link fence with both hands and turning it around my hands and body went into a shock of their own as I saw Mark's crumpled face looking at me from upside down. He looked as though he had been folded in half like a twisted version of a pretzel. His arms and legs looked mashed together as though he was in a weird bent up, sitting position only upside down.__

_"_Mark...Mark...cut him down from there." I screamed out at Lev and Dennis, and ran into the house, letting the screen door slam behind me as i dashed on in. Drawing my stake that had been sheath at my side. Rose, Christian and Artur followed in behind me doing much of the same. Stealthily we moved together in a seek and search mission, waving my hand towards Rose, both Christian and her moved towards the kitchen cautiously.__

_"_Olena...Yeva...Karolina." Rose called out as she continued moving toward the direction of the dinning room and into the kitchen.__

__However we didn't get very far when Victoria came downstairs with her hands wrapped around mom throat inching her way forward down the stairs one step at a time.__

_"___Мама ...____ I rasped out then meeting both my frightened mothers face, then to look at Viktoria's upturned eyes, that held promise and damnation for us all. "____Виктория, что вы сделали?____" (Viktoria what have you done?____ ) I whispered not even sure if she had heard me but the growing smiles on both of their faces I knew that she had. __

_ _Moving closely behind her as though she was attached to Viktoria's hip, with a cold glistened pout was Tamara. She was carrying Paul and moving his chubby little fingers towards us. __

__"Welcome home uncle Dimka." She mimicked as though Paul could speak, swallowing the bile that rose in my throat choking me, my eyes locked onto Viktoria's and noticing every detail. She was my baby sister but yet she wasn't Viktoria at all. Her dark brown hair that shined and looked as though it was midnight black was the same. The angelic smile that curved her red polished lips that bore the trade mark of mom's smile was the same. Even the peach blouse that grandmother Yeva had given her last Christmas was all the same. However those hollow cold dead looking ruby red eyes of death that glared back at us, the fangs that she was making a point of showing were not of those of my baby sister. This soulless creature was not of my sister at all, but of something far more sinister and evil. My sister's innocents had been replaced by a Strigoi. Time stood still and I froze where I stood as though my feet were permanently rooted in the fibers of the carpet, unable to move forward, unable to breath, time stood still.__

_"_Yes big brother welcome home...we've been waiting for you!__

__**Hey everyone we are really wrapping up in this story surprisingly there are only a few chapters left for this story's completion.**__

__** So please...please to tell me if you loved the story so far...just take a couple of seconds and share your thoughts and what you think.**__

__** Yes Elfina wants to hear from you! This chapter is dedicated to all of my fans and readers everywhere! **__

__**So thank you for your support and encouragement! **__

__**Best of wishes in everything that you do, your vamp friend Elfina! **  
><em>_


	41. Stay With Me

__Maybe it was because of all the death that I had seen during my time as a Strigoi, and the number of lives that I had taken, that caused me to react the way that I did. None of us came in here with a plan of any kind, as I ran up the railing pushing both my mother and Viktoria towards Rose. My eyes fell heavily on my nephew Paul. I only had one conscious thought... keep him alive at any cost. Maybe it was the long lost passion and desires of wanting to be a father and knowing that I never would be one. Hell none of that really mattered as I saw Paul's frightened face upturned towards mine begging, pleading back at me to do something, anything to save him. The Strigoi bitch who had him wasn't expecting me to charge after her the way that I did. Nor was anyone expecting the front door to come bursting open, as I pulled my stake from my side, shoving it into Tamara's throat and ripping a huge hole in the center of it. I hadn't planned on scarring young Paul as I ripped him from her arms and pushing him firmly behind me. However that's what happened, Paul wailing scream filled the room as I heard the scuffle going on behind me. But my mind was focused on Tamara as I raised my hand ready to deliver the death blow, ending her miserable existence and sending the soulless monster straight back to hell.__

_"_Dimka no." she pleaded trying to use the most innocent serenest voice that she had, but I could see right through those white walls of lies that the Strigoi was hiding behind. "We ...we ...were once friends." She purred out innocently enough as her face drew back into an evil fit of laughter. __

__The loud unsteady commotion that was going on around me and the wide eyed evil look that Tamara was glaring had my head buzzing and reeling as my hand with the stake came down forward. So focused was I in setting her spirit free that I lost track of everything else around me. Even then those walls came crashing down on my head, when the sudden impact from behind had me howling in pain as Viktoria sank her sharpen fangs into my neck. The way that a leech latches on to it's hosts flesh, sucking the very life giving blood that one needed to survive.__

_"_Get her off of me." I rasped out as Tamara's hand caught mine, her fingers wrapping tightly around my wrist with enough force that she could easily snap the bones in half, stopping me from plunging the stake deep into her heart. __

_"_What's ….that...Dimka... don't you have any love for your baby sister?" She hissed out like a serpent from under me.__

__As the endorphins kicked in, my mind was reeling where the hell was everyone? Why wasn't anyone pulling her off of me like I had demanded. My body was thrown backwards, and everything became all to clear. Everyone else was fighting off the swarm off Strigoi's that had appeared, almost out of thin air from know where, leaving me to fight both Tamara and my sister and victory was looking more and more in their favor.__

_"_You still don't get it do you big brother?" Vik asked when she pried her mouth away from my neck leaving me to roll around with her still on my back and Tamara at my chest. The warm sticky substance of my blood left a warm cooling trail down my neck as it slowly spurted out in small pools of red. Even with the endorphins acting like a sedative drugging me from wanting to fight. I shook off my drunken stupor and hazily rolled onto my side needing to get my footing under me.__

_"_Get what?" I cried out when Tamara's fangs bit down into my chest sharply.__

_"_I asked to be awakened." She sneered out chilling me to the core of my being, that I had felt totally mind fucked. She had asked for this. Viktoria wanted this existence and even chosen it. __

__It felt as though all the air had been pulled out from my lungs. I gasped to draw in one cleansing breath of air, that just wasn't coming.__

_"_Why?" I gasped out trying to catch my breath as I rolled onto my side taking them both with me. Unsteadily I tried to stand, climbing back up to my feet and using the stairs for support as I did so in a half crawl, when the earth began swaying all around me. She chosen this the silent voice repeated in my head. My god Vik had chosen this and a half strangled cry was wrenched from me in a broken sob. "Why in gods name would you do that...why?" I choked out as breathing was becoming even harder and more labored then what it had been before. When Tamara finally released my chest and bit down again smiling gleefully, my blood poured out in rivets from her mouth, between her exposed teeth and fangs, staining her imbedded fangs red... rustic red. __

_"_Because of you." Viktoria said soothingly back at me, as though she was coddling a small child who was afraid of the dark or the boogie man, her fingernails combed and parted through my hair almost affectionately. "Big brother that we all love, leaves home to join the good fight, becoming a guardian to a princess." She whispered softly, as her hands stroked my cheek, then giving a light slap so that I would focus on her. Even her wide eyes slanted downwards, as though the memory was a pleasant one, while she looked dreamily back towards me. __

__"You left us... you abandon me when I needed you the most." Vik said in agony as my loss had physically hurt her somehow and that she was in pain. I was so shocked by what she was saying that I gulped hard trying to swallow the mega lump, that my dried out parch throat had formed. My vision was blurring as black dots burst in front of my eyes and the world was spinning crazily out of control. With a renewed since of urgency I slashed blindly into the air with my stake, causing Tamara to growl and hiss at me as my blade slashed into her upper arm, cutting the flesh so that it bubbled and sizzled, peeling back the fine layers of skin off of her. __

__"Behave Dimka and listen to your baby sis... god knows, I've heard this story over and over again, ever since I awakened her...and after awhile it gets kind of boring." She said mockingly back at Vik." She chuckled out with irritation mingling in her voice as she rolled her eyes back at me. While I continued to fight and struggle trying to pry this prehistoric bitch off of me, even though my strength was being severally tapped from all of the blood lose.__

__"Then Rose shows up here claiming that you were dead, that you had become a Strigoi." Viktoria whimpered out as though she hadn't been interrupted and ignoring Tamara's biting words as though they had no meaning in them. "Rose claimed the she was on a mission to full fill a promise that she had made to you, by releasing you're soul. What about us... huh Dimka...we're your family... what about us? You left us." She said grating her claws downwards, tearing the skin on the left side of my face, that I flinched and stumbled backwards carrying her full weight, then slamming her with as much force into the wall, that I possibly could muster. __

_The sound of Viktoria's head making a dull cracking sound, instantly made me sick as I desperately wanted nothing more then to protect her, even if that meant from myself. "She's not Vik." My mind screamed out as I continued to see her as my baby sister. "She's not Vik." I roared out even though my vision was blurry, that I thought that I was going to pass out from the number of bites that I had received. "Vik died the moment she accepted this life, when she accepted and asked to be turned. She's not your sister anymore my brain chanted over and over, that numbly through the hazy fog, when I opened my eyes I was opening them with a new set of determination. As the battle rage on; I continued slamming Viktoria hard into the wall barely getting a grunt or even a moan of pain out of her, while my hand slashed forward into Tamara. She wailed out loud and heavy as more and more of her flesh was being scorched off from the stake. I kept doing this even though Viktoria's fangs sank deeply into me again, in effort to control me with an over dosing effects of endorphins flooding my system. Only this time I could hardly feel any of the affects, as I had grown so numb and cold from the inside that only adrenaline and pure hatred were coursing through my veins, propelling me even further into action. _

_Out of the corner my eye fighting off a Strigoi, what I had presumably thought I saw was my former Strigoi self. His beady blood red eyes glittered back at me as he thrust his hand forward into the chest of the Strigoi that he had been fighting. Then pulling out his heart with the same speed and accuracy, then showing me his bloody palm as the useless organ fell to the floor, making me blink my eyes hard several times in fact. I couldn't tell from this point, if what I was seeing was real, maybe I had lost more blood then what I had first thought. Shaking my head violently trying to clear the cobwebs that were forming in my mind. Again I blinked wishing to god that I could wipe my eyes, because none of this could be real, none of it made any since. Not Vik or the Strigoi part of myself none of it, it just couldn't be, that I felt stark raving mad. Then again maybe I was just losing it and finally were going crazy. It wouldn't have been to shocking with everything that's already happen to me. Rose and I had seen this happen plenty of times on the battlefield, where guardians became mentally unstable and lost control, because of all the deaths that they had witnessed and from the lives in the manner in which they had taken them in. But there he stood looking larger then life, taking on one Strigoi after the other._

_"Snap out of it Dimitri." Rose screamed out as I fought through the fog, hearing her voice, even if it felt to far away for me to grasp onto. _

_"Don't you ...dare...give...up... Dimitri...Belikov... don't you dare." Rose clamored out earnestly just as I had swung the stake down and impaled it into Tamara's chest, missing her heart. "That's right Dimitri." Chuckled my Strigoi self in a hiss from over my shoulder. "Don't give up." Swallowing hard, I returned my attention to Tamara and the ominous look of death that she glared back. _

_ With the broad side of my foot and staggering slightly backwards with Viktoria on my back. I kicked Tamara in the face between the bridge of her nose snapping her head backwards and knocking her a few feet away from me. Reaching up behind my neck and head with my arms and grabbing Vik by her neck and shoulders, hunching down. I flipped her over my shoulders onto the floor in front of me, but before I could bury my stake into her grandmother grabbed my hand from behind. "No Dimitri." Grandmother shouted in a stern voice, that I sworn i hadn't heard her use in years, stopping me cold from finishing it. _

_ Grandmother was luck that I spotted her when she grabbed a hold of my hand, otherwise she would have been on the receiving end of my stake. Oksana stepped in front of grandmother shoving her stake into Vik, who laid there thrashing about on the floor. Her body withered in agony "Dimka." She hurled out as a blinding light shot out from all around her._

_When Tamara lunged for me again, shoving both grandmother and Oksana towards the side. Both Tamara and myself rolled wildly and out of control on the ground over the other fallen Strigoi bodies and blood. Tamara's face consorted up with pain as my stake once more buried itself in the upper mass of her chest missing her heart again. Her fangs gnashed wildly towards my face threatening to rip the meat off of my cheek. As I fought holding her back with both hands, then help also came in the form of another set of hands, trying to pull her off of me, when she cried out again in agony. Screeching and withering in pain, as blood spilled out over the both us. A blinding light suddenly appeared making my eyes water from how close to it that I was. Tamara weakly sagged against me as my arms collapsed to the floor, unable to hold onto her any longer. As I looked up Artur rushed to her side pulling Tamara into his arms, and off of me when the world started going dim._

_"Dimitri look at me...stay with me …...Dimitri."Rose voice called out frantically, growing further and further away, while the world around me became darker and darker, until there was nothing. _


	42. Stay With Me Part 2

_Okay I know I don't normally switch POV'S as you all know, but this chapter does calls for it, and you __will see the transitions._

_I think the switch will be done smoothly. Please give a big time shout out and thanks to Debra Powers for being my Beta in this chapter... come everyone show her some love! Also for everyone out there yes we are counting down the hours to New Years, so in advance to all my fans and loyal readers. Happy New Years!_

_Best wishes everyone in all that you do from your vamp friend Elfina_

_"Dimitri...ohh my god Dimitri...stay with me please." I screamed out. "Stay with me."Panic consumed me__ as I looked deeply into his glossy brown eyes; he seemed to lose focus on me. Everywhere my eyes roamed over him, blood was just gushing out into thick pools. It oozed from his neck, and in at least three, maybe four different spots from his chest. His black shirt was torn from his flesh where I had seen Tamara biting into him. It was soaked with his crimson life giving blood, exposing his gashed__ skin from underneath. I cringed from the sight of where her fangs and teeth had sunk into his skin and ripped his flesh wide open. The small rustic red streams gathered and poured out of his chest, drenching and soaking the ground around, the lower half of his waist and torso. It left the air with a bitter tasting metallic odor. Everywhere that I looked, more and more puddles were leaking out from him, as though he was bleeding out from everywhere. The scent and metallic taste curdled up in my stomach making me nauseous. Just from running to his side and lacing my fingers over his chest. Both of my hands were coated in the warmth of his thick, bright red staining blood. I felt as though I was suffocating in it, there just was so damn much. I wondered, with that amount of bleeding, how sustaining his life would even be possible._

_"Why isn't he breathing...why isn't he breathing?" I screamed out hysterically, when I didn't see his chest moving anymore. I laid my cheek and ear over where his heart was, listening intensely for any kind of sound or vibration, just anything, but finding nothing, only stillness. Terror shot through my spine, freezing me to the core, like an icy hand of death. A slow moving parasite was inching its way forward into my heart, my soul and chilling me numbly to the bone. The realization of him not breathing and not having a heartbeat was enough to send even more adrenaline and panic through me, which had already been coursing through my veins. For a split second I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I had just gotten Dimitri back! The haunting words echoed almost in a chant in my mind. "I had just gotten him back into my life again and now he was suddenly gone? Like a thief in the night, death was going to take him away from me yet again, just like the Strigoi's had? But I had just gotten Dimitri back, my mind repeated that momentarily I closed my eyes and whimpered out._

_"No...no... no." I screamed out as my body shook even harder. "No." I sobbed out wondering why; why was god punishing me, why was he taking everyone that I loved away. Was he that damn cruel, that he would let Dimitri comeback into my life... just to rip him away again? My head screamed out as the seconds seemed to slowly tick by. When I raised my head, allowing my hands to drift along his chest, I moved them rapidly up towards the sides of his neck and hair, just to see if there was a baseline pulse at his carotid artery. There was still nothing that my nimble fingers could find, just nothing._

_"Oh god... please god." I begged in a frantic voice, with shaky hands as my eyes darted around the room, looking for someone, anyone to help me. Olena who had been comforting Paul, put him down and made a mad dash towards us._

_"Dimka...Dimka... пожалуйста нет Dimka." (please no) Olena wailed out as she came to my side hunching over Dimitri and began shaking his shoulders violently. (Мomma...ее Dimka...приехать быстрого (Momma...it's Dimka come fast.) She said frantically shaking his shoulder with enough force, that she was actually moving them off of the ground._

_Whipping my head around, I looked for Lissa with glazed filled eyes. As the bloody scene of what had just occurred, replayed out hauntingly in my mind. Just to see Lissa crumpled up unmoving body laying just a few feet away from Dimitri. She had managed on her own to save his best friend, Lissa had restored Tamara's soul, but at what price? When Dimitri had pushed his mother and Vik towards me, like him I reacted seeing Viktor'ia's hand closed around Olena's throat. My first thought had been to save her as she had become the closes family that I had known, after meeting Dimitri's__ family the last time that I was here._

_"Let her go Vik...she's my mother... I know." Viktoria said tauntingly back at me. The darkening of her red glittering eyes, glowed back with an evilness all of their own, that I struggled to breath. She was going to kill Olena right in front me and she somehow wanted Dimitri to watch her do it. Before Vik could do anything, I did much the same as Dimitri, charged first not thinking of the consequences and punched her in the face. While at the same time, I maneuvered Olena away from Vik and pushing her forcefully behind me. When the front doors busted open and more Strigoi's piled into the room, seeing that I was distracted Vik turned on Dimitri, everyone else around tried fighting the other Strigoi's off. Christian, who was a few feet away from Lissa and couldn't get to her in time, ignited a steady blazing stream of fire from his fingertips, hurling the orange and red glowing mass towards the Strigoi's._

_While Dennis, Lev, Artur and myself kept the remaining newcomers away from the rest of the Belikov family._ _The human male Strigoi gnarlwed his teeth towards me, as though he was ready to tear me to ribbons as I pulled my stake out of his shoulder and lunged for him again. His movement were predictable and sloppy I mused and flashed him a cheeky grin knowing that he had been freshly awakened and that his death was soon at hand...my hand. His heavy thick arms kept reaching out trying to wrap his beefy hands around anything that he could latch onto. Seeing Paul defenseless and being pushed behind Dimitri, I didn't waste any more time then was necessary. As my fists shot out one after the other in rapid firing combination punches, driving the Strigoi back, Christian set him ablaze. Shoving my stake into his chest he, like the others, wailed out in agony as it pierced his heart. Looking at Lissa she had staked Tamara from behind. Torn from a never ending chant that began in my head, my heart hammered away with the decision that had to be made, between saving Lissa, my best friend the last Dragomir, and my charge or Dimitri's younger nephew Paul, a defenseless innocent that couldn't protect himself._

_"No." I snarled out in anger, frustration as my loyalties were finally being put to the test. The mantra, they come first, beat heavily in me like a drum and my choice became all too__ clear. I had to save Paul for Dimitri's sake._

_When Lissa had staked Tamara from behind restoring her soul, the Strigoi that had been in her, turned and back handed Lissa so hard across her cheek that Lissa's head snapped backwards and crashed loudly into the wall behind her. It left an imprint of where her head and body had impacted the plaster. "No not Lissa." I swore under my breath, this was what Dimitri had feared and I had chosen him._

_"Heal him." I demanded from Oksana as she came and placed a hand on my back, as if to pull me away from him. "Heal him." I repeated in a more stern authoritative voice__ that made her flinch._

_"Rose I can't heal the dead ." She said as my eyes swam with tears, and the single droplets, one after the other, began to fall soaking the sleeve of Dimitri's shirt. "All I can do is, stop the bleeding, the rest is up to him...fine do that please... Oksana please." I admittedly pleaded "You have to try." I told __her and grasped her hands into both of mine, then placing them over his chest._

_"Okay Roza.. I shall try." Oksana said in her heavily accented voice, as she placed her hands over Dimitri's chest, touching his injuries one by one. The honey warmth flowed through her fingertips, spreading all across Dimitri's body, healing him of the bites. Even in her weakened condition and exhaustion crossing over her face, Oksana face was set with determination. She was using as much spirit as she could and sweat was building up on her eyebrow. I could feel the same sensations that I have felt numerous times from Lissa running through Oksana. When she had finished Artur help moved her into the direction towards Yeva, who was muttering something that I couldn't understand in Russian. Yeva wrapped her arms protectively around Vik and kept staring back at both myself and Dimitri. As if I would do anything to the conniving little bitch who had done this to her brother, who had come so very close of killing off her enti__re family._

_"I'm so sorry Dimka." Viktoria cried out as she tried reaching for him, but only to have both Olena and Yeva to pull her back. "I'm sorry momma... I never wanted any of this." She said shaking her head in denial, her smaller body began quaking as more and more tears fell heavily down her cheeks. "I just wanted my brother back... Rose please you have to understand." She begged as larger tears rolled down her eyes. "Please you have to believe me...I swear...I didn't mean to hurt him." Momma I just __wanted us to all be a family again, it was so much better before Dimka left."_

_I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat as I thought I was going to be sick on the spot. I couldn't look at her. If I did, so help me to god I shudder out. All of this could have been avoided by a simple phone call or a meager visit, but no, I thought sadly as I shook my head blatantly. Viktoria had willingly placed the lives of everyone that she loved in danger. She may have just killed the only two people that meant everything to me, that I loved the most. I might have survived losing one, but losing both. Even for me Rose Hathaway, I had my limits, and they were clearly reached today._

_"Lev." I choked out as I looked around to see him pulling his stake out of the last of the Strigoi's that had charge at us. "Get the car and pull it up around towards the house" Somebody had to take control of this disaster of a rescue mission that went all wrong. Seeing that it was up to me, I didn't hesitate and used the upper part of my forearm, to __wipe the hair out of my eyes._

_Lev didn't waste any time in following my orders, as he ran out of the house doing as I had instructed him to do. "Dennis." I choked out "Find Christian and take him to the car, along with Lissa." I expectantly called out from__ over my shoulder, not really sure where he ended up to. Artur was holding a sobbing Tamara when he let go of her. "Tell me what I can do to help." He said, his eyes mirroring a similar look of pain that matched mine._

_"Feel for any kind heartbeat and keep count." I replied then leaning over Dimitri and lifting up his chin towards me. Opening his mouth I formed a perfect seal with my lips around his. Taking in a deep breath, I blew in and releasing just to draw in another deep breath and blew into his mouth again. Straightening up and using my fingertips. I quickly found his sternum and overlaid my hands together and began pushing down two inches below the sternum just the way he had once instructed me._

_"One... one thousand... two one thousand... three one thousand... four one thousand... five one thousand... six one thousand and so the numbers had climbed until I had delivered all thirty compressions. "Breath Rose." Artur told me quickly, I leaned over giving Dimitri two more deep breathes expanding his lungs and seeing his chest raise. Just to move rapidly back into place and begin the chest compression all over again._

_"One one thousand...two one thousand...three one thousand...four one thousand...five one...thousand six one thousand...the numbers began to blur together as Artur counted out, reminding me that I had done all thirty. "Breathe Rose. Artur guided me. My hands were pumping fast and my arms were locked into place as I leaned back forwards, pinching off his nose and opening his mouth again, blowing another sure and steady deep breath into his mouth and feeling my lips sealing over his._

_"Dammit Dimitri don't give up...don't you dare give up." I yelled out as I repositioned myself and began again pu__mping on his chest. It seemed like it was all happening in slow motion, as I fervently kept working over and over on him._

_"Breathe." I heard Artur telling me, as I leaned back down blowing into Dimitri's mouth. I refused to give into the panic that was threatening to consume me, as I kept waiting for some kind of response. A gasp of air, a low moan the kinda shit you see in the movies. "Please." I screamed in a shaking voice as my hands pumped even harder away trying to jump-start his heart. Just after I had finished blowing into his mouth, I had straighten back up to do another round of chest compressions, with only the fuel of adrenaline pushing me onward along and Dennis's voice guiding me._

_"Rose stop." he said stopping my hands from delivering another round. "I have a heartbeat." Artur said that my eyes shot downwards towards Dimitri's chest, but he still wasn't breathing. "You'll have to keep breathing for him Rose." I nodded my head with understanding, as though it was wobbling on top of my shoulders and__ would fall off at any moment._

_When I raised my head from Dimitri's, Lev was standing there waiting for me to give him instructions on what to do. "Get him to the car and lay him on the back seat, I'll be along in a second." I finished out as I pulled myself upwards to my feet turning towards Yeva and Oksana. Both Artur and Lev leaned down. Lev grasped Dimitri's by the shoulders cradling his neck up against his side, while Dennis grabbed his legs and half carried and stumbled with Dimitri's larger frame out towards the car. My head jerked back towards the side as though it wasn't even attached as I glared back at Vik._

_"Bring her." I demanded in a hoarse shaken voice "I want his little sister to see what she has done to him, with her willingness to sell her soul out to the Strigoi's." I spat out pointing my finger crudely into her direction. "And you know that I'm right on this one." I said looking back at Yeva, with the way that she was standing, I only saw her heartbreaking, grief and sadness. She looked even older in years as though the horrifying ordeal had aged her even more, while her eyes glistened with tears. Yeva had seen this coming and was powerless to stop the hands of fate. The choices that Vik had made at the last minute, couldn't have been foreseen,__ could it?_

_"She's right Vik." Yeva said with her hands on her shoulders, and pushing her behind me. "You need to see that damage that you have caused, you need to feel what you have done to Dimka." Yeva said as her voice cracked over the words. I practically ran towards the car knowing that I had to do what Dimitri couldn't do for himself. I had to be his airway, his set of lungs that weren't working on their own. Jumping into the back seat and crawling down on the floor, to where I was kneeling between L__ev's long legs and pressed up against the bench of the seat beside Dimitri. Dimitri's head was cradled on top of Lev's lap, who looked at me with concern for his friend._

_"Go ahead Rose." He in the softest of voices and encouraged me. " I'll keep count." He muttered out as his fingers were pressed firmly against Dimitri neck. Without question I positioned my mouth over Dimitri's and gave him two more deep breathes. Yeva loaded Vik, Oksana and Mark into a car behind us and Artur hit the accelerator kicking up dust, gravel and dirt behind us. "The Baia's hospital." Lev said throatily that I looked back at him with gratitude. 'Breathe Rose." He said as I leaned forward once more and blew two more deep breathes into his mouth. My heart was hammering into overtime and my mind kept bringing up the past._

_"I'm Dimitri Belikov and I've come to take you back to St. Vladamir's Academy Princess." He said politely then reaching out and catching me before I had a chance to fall. Even then my earliest memories of him, he was a Russian god in my eyes, a total badass. I whimpered out loud from the memory. I just couldn't lose him now, I just couldn't, not after everything that I did just to get Dimitri back. It just wasn't right, not after coming so close to losing him before, __and damn sure wasn't fair._

_"It's okay Rose, his heart is still beating you're doing good." I heard Lev telling me distantly, as I felt his other hand patting my back reassuringly. By the time we had gotten to the hospital, Dennis ran out of the car that had been behind us the whole time, and ran inside. When he came back out, he wasn't alone. A full team of doctors and nurses dressed in white and blue uniforms opened the door. Lev's gentle hand on my back stopped me from giving him the last two breat__hes._

_"It's okay miss, we can take it from here." One of the doctor said when an orderly appeared by his side, then cleverly reached in and began pulling Dimitri's body out with expert and skill. With the help a few more orderlies they slide Dimitri onto the gurney, with experienced ease. I felt myself crumple and Lev's arms warmly wrapped around me, as I lost it in the side of his neck and chest._

_"__What's important is Dimitri is alive because of you." Lev told me softly, that I bit down hard on my bottom lip and shook my head slowly in agreement. However while I tried straightening up to where I could climb out of the backseat of the car, another gurney with Lissa on it was being rolled past us through the sliding glass doors of the emergency room. _

_"__We should go inside." I said numbly as the words didn't sound right to my own ears. My legs felt like they were made of jelly from kneeling so long, that Lev caught me before I could stumble and fall. I was completely exhausted from the hardcore CPR, just utterly wore out, that I had just preformed on Dimitri, that I just couldn't, no my body wouldn't refuse the assistance that Lev was offering me. I hung limply at his side, letting his arm wrap around my waist as he supported my weight. __"__Thank...you." I whispered as he started guiding me inside._

__My fingers began strumming along my bare arms, indicating that my nerves were fried. I needed to know how Dimitri and Lissa were both doing and I needed to know now. I couldn't help the fact that I began pacing aimlessly in the lobby. Walking briskly to one section of the row of seats to the next. The over head television played unattended by anyone. Lev, Dennis, Tamara who was being consoled by Artur were the only ones in the lobby and the waiting, the fucking waiting was killing me, as the over head clock kept ticking away the minutes. With an understanding look, both Lev and Dennis got up from their seats and started escorting me from one room to the next. A short while later we all heard the faint traces Olena's voice speaking rapidly in Russian with one of the doctors. Her face was a pained filled sight when she saw me.__

_"_I'm sorry miss, but only immediate family can be in this room." The nurse with dark molten brown hair said, before I could make a response, Olena walked towards us and she grasped my shoulders comforting and pulled me towards her. __

__"Roza is family" She said ignoring the raised eyebrow of the nurse and pulled my along beside her to where Dimitri was laying. He had tubes running in every direction from both his nose and mouth. The machine that sat on the table besides him, kept making loud beeping noises and had flashing lights, that made my skin crawl. I clamped my hands down tightly over both of my arms that a choking cry was ripped out of my lips as I took in the sight. Dimitri had a pasty ash color that was far to pale to be consider normal, no doubt it was from all of his blood loss. His eyes seemed sunken in and hollowed, as dark circles appeared from under his eyes. Dried caked blood was splattered on his face, neck and hands tainting the natural coloring of his bronze skin. Through all the wires and tubing that laid around him, the large grayish devices that he was hooked up to, was doing for Dimitri what I had I been doing for him in the car. Simply making his lungs work enough to breath. I raised my fist to cover my mouth, and choke down another strangled cry.__

_"_And Lissa." I squeaked out to where my voice wavered over the pitiful words.__

__She's right this way Guardian Belikov." The nurse replied back, then tucking the hairs into the small white cap, that she wore on the base of her head. I know I should have corrected her, but for some reason the words felt more then right. "Mrs. Belikov." My mind repeated again. __


	43. Goodbye

__The long narrow hallway had me thinking of past conversations with Dimitri, that weighed heavily on my heart. Mrs Belikov the name had a glorious ring to it, that I had caught my breath, if only the dream could have been a reality, a possibility. However as the enormous lump in my chest grew, another fresh wave of tears slowly slid down my face blurring the floor, that I didn't even try and hiding them, much less wiping them away. Mrs. Belikov, that would be a name that would never come to pass, a reality that was never going to happen.__

__"If I let myself love you; then I won't be able to throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself out in front of you." Dimitri had once said to me, back at the academy. As my heart literally felt as though it was being torn right out of my chest, I grasped the front of my shirt clutching the soft material as though it would make some of the pain subside. Now I finally understood the full reasoning of why, he had once told me that. Those words had been so true, that at first I didn't want to believe them. Instead I had thought there was a way of making our relationship work, but today, I couldn't have been more wrong. Everything that I thought that Dimitri and I could do for Lissa, had been wrong, we both were wrong. We had only been fooling ourselves, thinking that we could make it work and that's what made the pain even worse. Dimitri was everything...everything in this world, that I had ever wanted and loved. My partner in every regards, my soul mate and now I was going to lose Dimitri all over again. __

__Wiping the traitorous tears from my eyes furiously, as I stepped slowly into Lissa room and closing the door softly behind me, I had to pull myself together. Not only did I have to be strong for Lissa, but I had to be even stronger for Christian. They both had sacrificed so much just by being here, in the line of friendship, that no matter what I had to be strong for the both of them. As my shaky hand reached over towards the soft material of the silken sheer curtains, pulling them back. I gasped and furrowed my brow, as my eyes swept longingly over Lissa's angelic face, taking in every single little detail of her Moroi features. Straight across Lissa's head and hair, a white thick wide strip of gauze cover her forehead, wrapping round all the way from front too back. Specks of her blood speckled some of the gauze in the front, that I clutched my chest again until I had knotted my shirt, as though my heart were being torn out. __

__Lissa was so pale, deathly pale, that I shook my head absentmindedly. Seeing her lying in that hospital bed, the choice had become painfully obvious. In order to be the best guardian that I could be for Lissa, the last surviving Dragomir, things between Dimitri and myself had to change, I had to learn how to let him go. Today we had been lucky that nobody hadn't died. Today we had cheated death again, but at what price? My love for him, had blind sided my duties to her, the whole time, I had chosen him. I had cared for Dimitri's injuries first, instead of checking on Lissa. A solemn oath, a pledge that shouldn't have ever been taken lightly and on this very night, I had broken that promise to her. Lissa was here because of me, and because I had failed to act.__

_"_How is she?" I asked Christian who was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up beside her. His hands and long curled fingers were tenderly nestled between Lissa's fingers, while a long thin tubing that had been hooked up to an IV pole, ran down toward her arm. The needle was buried deeply on top on Lissa's frail slender hand, and through the clear tubing, streaming in fresh blood to help her heal more quickly.__

__Towards the right of me, above Lissa head, was a medium black box that looked like a miniature television screen. It had a single red neon light that was running across the small screen, the doctors were monitoring her heart rate. The small line would make a bleep sound then raising up into jagged little lines, as though it was drawing a small mountain, every time her heart would beat.__

_"_The doctor said; she has skull fractures, at least that's what he pointed out in her x-rays." Christian's; voice seemed flat and monotone, as he concealed all traces of his emotions from me. __

_"_But she's going to be alright... Isn't she? I croaked out, as my gaze looked unwavering at the small screen. Moroi's having serious kinds of injuries like theses were almost unheard of. In Strigoi attaches maybe a broken arm or a leg, but head injuries were very rare occurrences, that I just wanted to scream and pound away on something. If I had done my job, Lissa wouldn't even have been here, I thought back sorrowful.__

_" _You know Lissa ….she's going to be fine Rose...this isn't your fault." He said encouragingly when my shoulders began to shake and the shock of it all began settling in. Christian got up from his seat and walked around the other side of her bed towards me and pulled me into his arms. Resting my head on his shoulders, I couldn't look away from the sight of her, as Lissa laid in bed looking so helpless and vulnerable,even more tears pooled in around my eyes, making my vision all blurry. "Great the big tough guardian couldn't keep it together for even a minute." A silent voice hissed back. __

__"Isn't it?" I challenged back and lifted my head to where, I could look at him more fully, he took an unsteady breath and shook his head with the denial, that was about to be spoken. " How can you stand there saying that what happened to Lissa, wasn't my fault?...I shouldn't of allowed her to come in the first place...I should have stayed back at the estate, my place was by her side not bringing her here in harms way." I reasoned and Christian's arms tightened even more around my back.__

_"_No it isn't." Christian said adamantly then letting me go. "Everyone can see how you two feel about each other and she knew that to." He said pointing his finger crudely out towards Lissa. "Lissa wanted to come, she knew the risks and because of her love for you both, she did what she had to do...what she felt was right...and that's where I failed her." I snapped back bitterly and pounded my fist over my chest hard, making my point. "I allowed my private life, my personal feelings to get in the way of my job and she nearly died as a result. So yeah I'm to blame for the state that she's currently in." I said icily, and shaking my head. __

__Letting out a deep sigh Christian's fingers comb through his hair in frustration, we both were at an impasse and we both knew it, neither one of us was going to win this argument. Whatever snappy response that Christian may have had, died on his lips as he went back towards the chair. Picking up Lissa's hand and carefully folding her small fingers between his, I had remembered the day that they had met and closed my eyes as the image quickly surfaced under my eyelids. Opening my eyes once more, I sucked in a more controlling breath and pulled up a chair, on the opposite side of them both. The minutes seemed to tick back slowly, as the seconds seemed to be dragged out, as we waited and waited. How long had we even been here? How many hours had passed by, god the waiting was killing me, as I waited for any changes in Lissa or news about Dimitri,_seemed to be more of wishful thinking on my part._

_"_Mrs. Belikov there's an important phone call for you, at the nurses station." The nurse said standing by the door. Damn when had she even slipped in, my thoughts of both Lissa and Christian meeting in the upstairs attic above the church, had distracted me so much, that I never even heard the door being opened, apparently neither had Christian. "I'll be back later to check in on her." I told him, with understanding flashing in his pale cool eyes, he nodded his head in approval. __

__The short walk towards the nurses station made me feel nauseous, as my stomach cramped up. I hated hospital, good lord I hated doctors and pointy little needles, that could draw blood. Sure I could take on Strigoi's and any other supernatural event, but the antiseptic, sterile germ free smell of a hospital was enough to make me queasy, not to mention faint. When I I got to the small station their was a middle age looking Moroi nurse looking over the charts and writing in notes for the next shift she looked up and flashed me a small smile and handed me the phone. __

__"Mrs Belikov or err... ugh Hathaway, I presume?" She asked hesitantly, that I now realized that I needed to set her straight. "Guardian Hathaway." I corrected and took the phone from her outstretched hand and placed it against my ear. "Hello."__

_"_Rose is it true?" Mom's voice asked when it filtered through the receiver. __

_"_Yeah; I'm afraid so... Lissa was hurt." I mumbled out and turned slowly away from the nurse, who stood just inches beside me. Hiding my shame I flicked my hair out of my eyes, while I looked down at the ground in front of me, mentally counting all of the cracks that I saw. I stiffened up rigidly, as I waited for mom's condemning voice to yell at me, to scream at my incompetence, just anything.__

_"_And Dimitri?" She asked taking me fully by surprise, where was the lecture? Why wasn't she ranting and raving at me. Why wasn't mom putting me in my place, about Moroi safety, completely confused I exhaled sharply, as my hand gripped the phone even tighter.__

_"_He's critical, they have him on a ventilator, as we speak." I replied soundly, as though I was losing a piece of myself at the same time.__

_"_Rose...ugh.. the reason why I'm calling." Mom said hesitating, that I bit my lip hard, she wasn't just calling to check up on Lissa and Dimitri. No there else going on and my insides churned even more, this was something else...something more, and I was hearing it in the shakiness of her voice. __

__"The queen...the queen." She said pausing taken a wavering breath,"What about the queen?"I asked; the world just somehow seemed off kilter and everything around me started spinning, a low buzzing hum sounded dully, somewhere in the back of my ears, as I tried desperately to follow the sound of her voice, listening hard to the unsteadiness of mom's breathing, the littlest sighs coming from her on the other end of the receiver,.. ohh god...oh god... what now? I nearly groaned out loud, as my hand tightened around the phone line. Mine own breathing started becoming more faster, until it caught and I held it waiting...waiting for what? What had possibly happened, that had already happened? My head asked belligerently and my heart began to hammer away, at the unnerving unknown.__

__ Then there it was, the sudden crackling of air in the phone's receiver. " She's...she's, stepping down...Queen Titania is stepping down, as Queen. She's decided to appoint Lissa to the throne. __

__The gush of air that I had been holding all at once left me, that I nearly choked on it. The world spun even faster, the nurses faces and the tanned beige walls,bleed together. My legs became unsteady and weak, as I tried grabbing onto the counter in front of me for support. Both my legs having a mind of their own, finally gave out and my body crashed onto the floor, with a loud sounding thud.__

_"_Lissa...that means...Lissa is our new queen!" I garbled out, as I couldn't catch my breath any more.__

_"_Abe wants you to start making preparation on getting her and Christian back to court as soon as it's safe for them both to travel.. Are you hearing, what I'm telling you Rose?...Rose...Rose...Blinking my eyes more rapidly, they wouldn't stay focused and everything around me started growing dim. __

__"Guardian Hathaway...Guardian Hathaway." One of the nurses called out to me, as her hazy face seemed to be moving in circles in front of my face. The grip that had on the phone slipped, as my palms grew sweaty that it crashed onto the floor. __

__Everything was becoming way to much to deal with, that I wasn't so sure that I could even handle this newest piece of information. Dimitri dying and being unable to breath on his own, his sister Vik selling herself out to the Strigoi's. Then nearly having Lissa killed in the process, along with everyone else in her family. Now Lissa was queen just like that... she's was queen. Despite the build up of sweat, that was dripping in between my shoulder blades and building up on my face. I felt as though I was freezing and my teeth began to chatter, clanging loudly around in my mouth.__

_"_She's in shock." I heard one of the nurses saying. "Page the orderlies, we need to get her into a room." A few seconds later, several hands wrapped around me and was guiding me to one of the rooms. "I need...I need to be with Lissa." God was that my voice, that sounded so strange and slurred? Vaguely I remembered, being laid on the bed, when my eyes snapped shut and everything became dark and I welcomed the peace that it offered. __

__The soft lulling sound of a Russian lullaby being sung, pulled me out of the comforts of sleep, as I cracked one eye open then the other, noticing my surroundings in the darken room. Where was Lissa my mind asked quickly as I searched for her and not seeing her bed but instead finding Yeva sitting on the corner of my own bed.__

_"_She's fine." She said lightly, as her hand reached down and patted mine warmly. "Both Lev and Dennis are standing guard over her, while Tamara and Artur are manning security at her door. No ones getting in, without going through them first." Yeva said reassuringly, that I blinked and focused my eyes to met hers and nodded my head in approval, and then quickly shielded them with my hands. I couldn't believe that I had blacked out the way that I did and began ranting at myself for having such weakness. "Dammit I was a Hathaway, mom would never...Rose." Yeva said bringing me out of my thoughts, that I lowered my hands from my face.__

_"_She's awake you know...Lissa has been asking for you, for the past couple of hours...then I should go and tend to her." I said pulling back the covers, ready to get out of bed, but Yeva aged withered hands stopped me and held me in place.__

_"_Your exhausted Rose and you went into shock, your body needs time to adjust...besides I want to talk to you first." She said sounding wise beyond her years and motherly at the same time, that I took a deep breath and pushed myself up on the bed. "Don't do it." Yeva said so softly, that I almost didn't hear her. "You'll only hurt him if you do."__

__I didn't have to ask Yeva what she meant, I already knew and gritted my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't have a choice, I had to do what was best for Lissa and me having a personal relationship, that would interfere with my duties and obligation that I had towards her just couldn't be allowed.__

_"_I don't have a choice, Lissa was almost killed because of me...I should have never allowed my feelings for Dimitri to cloud my judgment." I told her feeling broken on the inside, that the tears surfaced again, god what was the matter with me these days that I couldn't stop crying. __

_"_You've saved him twice and both times you've given him back to us Rose...you're fates are intertwined together. Don't let go of that...he's your other half...Don't you think I know that." I belted out angrily, god she was so right, that it fucking hurt, that my insides felt as though they were being torn no shredded is the better word, right out of me, that I shuddered hard. Couldn't Yeva see that I didn't have a choice in the matter, as much as I loved him, Dimitri Belikov would be my undoing and Lissa's downfall. I had to let him go, I fucking had to let him move on without me, for Lissa's sake.__

__With her brows squishing together, Yeva let out a troubled sigh and started to stand. When I didn't say anything she shook her head "You've already decided." She said dismissively and walked towards the door, as though she was hurting as well, I didn't have to say anything to her. Yeva already knew what was going to happen.__

_"_In the long run Roza, keep in mind, your not just hurting him, your hurting yourself as well." She added before she stepped out into the hallway and closing the door on her way out. Angrily I gripped the sheets and covers of the bed, pulling them back. I had a job to do and it started by getting both Lissa and Christian back home safely. When I was finished with doing that, then dammit I would allow myself to fall apart and have the nervous break down, that I was entitled to. Liar the voice in the back of my head called me as I got out of bed and walked over towards the small desk. Looking around and opening the drawers, I found a piece of paper and pen inside and sat down pulling both towards me knowing that the letter had to be written. Even though it had felt more of a dear John type of letter. Somethings just couldn't be said face to face and when it came to Dimitri...god forbid this was one of those time. My pen tapped restlessly on the counter, as I debated on what I should even say to him, that my mind kept drawing a blank. "Get over yourself Rose." I chided myself out loud this is for Lissa.__

__Drifting the small pen over the starchy white paper, the words seemed to come to me out of no where.__

__**Comrade,**__

__**You have trained me well in being a guardian and you have always shown me, to take my duties, my responsibilities, just as seriously as you do. Self control, discipline and sacrifice, self control and discipline I have in spades and have mastered them both. However sacrifice, well I guess this is the first real test of that... isn't it? Just so you know, I will always be grateful to you for those teachings, and all your life zen lessons, that I always joking about, that words alone will never be enough to express just how grateful, I really am. **__

__**I will make you proud in living up to my fullest potential of being Lissa guardian and showing you, that those skills weren't wasted. However you were right about us, god knows that I love you, and always have but, those feels are wrong... we both were wrong. They interfere to much in protecting my charge. Lissa could have died as a result of my callous mistake, of not putting her first and foremost above you. That just can't happen anymore and we were wrong for letting it. Now that she is queen the risks are just to great, and she has to be more of a priority to the both of us, we have to do what is best for her, even though it hurts us both. They come first remember?  
><strong>__

__**Rose**____. __

__Closing my eyes, my hand trembled and stopped, as I thought back to when we had first began fighting our feelings for each other, that I whimpered out loud, could I really be saying that it was over. Dropping the pen to the table robotically, as though I was on autopilot. I moved out of the small chair and went to the phone picking it up and called home, when Sydney answered.__

__Rose is everything alright?" She asked that I nodded my head, as though she could see me, then cleared my throat.__

_"_Everything is fine." I acknowledged and lying quite convincingly through my teeth. "However we need an armed escort for the queen, as she is ready to be returned to court.__

_"_Ahh... Abe's already set that up for you. Eddie and a small team of guardian's should be arriving soon, he arranged everything after you had spoken with Janine.__

_"_Good." I replied feeling more steadier, then I had just a few moments before and ready to take charge again. "Let him know that Lissa is awake and recovering, so we should be able to move the royal family, once the reinforcements arrive.__

_"_Hows Dimitri? Your mother said that he's not doing so good." Sydney asked so softly, that a hiss of air gushed out of me.__

_"_I'm not sure." I replied honestly. "I haven't checked on him since looking in on Lissa, but I'm planning on seeing him, before we leave."__

_"_Oh." She mumbled sounding disappointed, that I felt my own frustrations mounting, and my head started pounding away, with a dull painful throb of a headache was coming on, as I fought every thing inside of me. Dimitri and I were a couple no more and the sooner I accepted that fact, the better off the both of us would be. __

__"I would have thought by now...my duty is to Lissa; not to Dimitri." I finished cutting her off. If I said it enough times out loud, then maybe just maybe at some point, I would believe it. Hanging up the phone with grim determination. I walked towards the narrow halls towards Dimitri's room. I had to see him one last time, even if it was to say goodbye. When I opened the door, the only one who had been in his room was Viktoria. She was curled up on the bed, her face buried into his chest and she was crying so heavily that she didn't hear me entering the room. Anger and rage coiled sharply within me, seeing her like that; that I just snapped and before I knew what I was doing. I practicality ran towards the bed yanking her off of it, by grabbing her from the back of her shirt and hauled her up against the wall. Viktoria's back and head bounced off of it, with a heavy thud from the impact, that I just didn't care.__

_"_It's all your fault." I screamed into her upturned face making her flinch. "All of it, do you understand me." I hurled accusingly, shouting out at her, and poking her hard in the center of her chest with my finger, as I said the words. Viktoria looked stupefied and her rich chocolatey brown eyes, glazed over with remorse and began watering, but hell who was I kidding, I was to damn mad to even care about she felt. __

__"Take a good look at your brother... take a damn good look." I belted as I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and forcing her face just inches away from his. "Look at him Viktoria... he's in here because of you." Snarling with rage and slamming her hard back into the wall, my fury was growing by the mili second, as my body was seething on the inside from her display of tears and just being hunched over Dimitri, like that. My fist drew back and sailed into the air just inches away from her face, and at the last minute it crashed and collided into the wall, making her jump. __

__"You could of killed him Vik... you could have killed Dimitri... along with our future queen. You could have killed them both, with your petty, misguided, childish tantrum, and because of what your desperate need for quality time?" I chuckled out." __

__Rose we needed him back." Viktoria pleaded with desperation filtering into her voice. "I needed him back... please you have to understand... I needed...I don't give a damn what you needed...you almost killed him... and for that,... I can never forgive you." I whispered as I shoot her a death glaring stare, feeling my eyes narrowing down on her in disgust, as I took in a deep breath. I wanted no... I needed to beat the living hell out of her. Vik needed to pay for all that she done, but I couldn't be the one to do it, because god help me if I even so much as laid a fist on her, I wasn't so sure that I would be able to stop and dammit, I needed just once...just for once to hit something badly. __

__"I will never...never forgive you." I whispered again quietly, as my hands slid slowly down from her shirt, until they fell away from her. Viktoria's face crumpled turning bright red and patchy, as she placed a hand over mouth and quickly turned away from me.__

__ "I'm...so...sorry." She choked out, as she made a mad dash for the door and swinging it open. "I'm so sorry." She muttered out and took off running from the room, that I took a cleansing breath trying to regain control back over myself. The next gush of whooshing air that the noisy machine made, raised Dimitri's chest as though he was breathing. The tubes running from his noise and mouth, had tears springing forward into my eyes as I moved his dark brown rich hair away from his face. __

__In my absence someone maybe his mother or Yeva had cleaned away the dried blood that had been there. His hair had been pulled out of his pony tail and cascaded around his shoulders. You would have thought he was sleeping with how content and peaceful he seemed, if it wasn't for all the noisy damn machines around him, that kept making whooshing and bleeping sounds. The color of his naturally tan bronze skin was slowly returning, but he still was considerably pale. __

__In his struggle with both Tamara and Vik, he had suffered so many bruises, all over his face, neck and chest, from what I could tell. When I lifted his hospital gown up, to look just to see how bad he really was, then lowering it back down and tucking him back in. The strings to my heart tugged and pulled even more, that I had to glance away blinking back the tears, that were ready to fall again. When are you going to wake up my mind screamed out when the machine made another whooshing sound followed by aloud beep.__

__ Dimitri had given so much of himself to protect Paul and even now we could still lose him. Laying down the letter on the bedside stand, beside him so that he could read it, when ever he woke up. I leaned over once more touching the silken strands of his hair, smoothing the small fibers away from his face. When my vision became blurry and my chest physically hurt, as though I was leaving both my heart and my soul with him.__

_"_I love you Dimitri Belikov...and I always will...maybe things will be different for us in the next life... huh?" I told him softly in his ear, then lifting enough to place a feather light kiss on his cheek. Inhaling deeply I took in his clean fresh shaven scent, knowing that being this close to him, would have to last me a lifetime, as I said my goodbye.__

__In the blackened fog where I seemed to be trapped in, hazy pictures snapped forward as though a camera was taking still pictures, flashed one right after another under my eyelids. I saw Vik, Karolina and Sonya when we were younger, growing up as kids. Another image flashed of Viktoria with pony tails, learning to ride a bike with training wheels and another picture flashed of my being older and getting ready to leave to go to the Untied States and taking the position of being the princess's guardian. __

__An eerie sound that camera's make when being clicked and flashed like what you would hear in a photographers studio, made grating sounds loudly in my ears. That I fought hard against the sound and tried to moan moving away from it, however the more I tried to escape the sound, the louder it seemed to get. Taking a deep breath I started coughing... no the hell with that, I started gagging, as though a heavy pressured weight was sitting right on my chest. I tried opening my eyes and when I tried that they began watering from the brightness of the lights. "What the hell was going on here? My mind screamed out. More and more images flashed under my eyelids of the caves, being awakened. Then seeing my Strigoi self with Robin again and the unfolding nightmare of what he...what I had done to her.  
><em>_

_"_So is this what you see, when your dreaming." Adrian asked in a dull voice, as he watched Seeing my Strigoi self getting up and walking towards the dresser. "Yes this one doesn't get it the Strigoi of me hiss and snarled back at Adrian "I'm dead and the damn fool, keeps bringing me back here."  
><em>_


	44. Out Of The Darkness & Into The Light

_**Please give a big time shout out and thanks to Debra Powers, for being my Beta in this chapter... come on everyone... show her some love! I credit this chapter's funniness and strong use of emotions towards her. **_

_**So thank you...thank Mrs. Debra Powers! **_

_"Why do you suppose that is, Dimitri?" Adrian __casually__ asked as he came in rounding the doorway. __I watched as the scene played out like a horror movie reel, showing me the nasty images of my past.__ I had trouble swallowing __as the sickness rolled my stomach and gagged me form the acts of violence portrayed.__ I just looked back up towards him__ in disgust__. "Why do__ you keep bringing him back?"_ _Shrugging my shoulders __uncaringly__,__ the terrible truth of it all is that I've been here far too many times, it's just plain irritating. I really don't have the answers he's looking for.__ I just __agitatedly __watched him slowly stroll over towards the bed, lifting the __bloody ratted__ hair out of Robins face to look down at her. What did he want a fucking medal or something, for being so observant?_

_"How the hell should I know?" My Strigoi self answered__ sharply__ before I had a chance to. I __piercingly __glared __back between the two of them in utter confusion. "Maybe your choir boy over there wants another shot at her." __Strigoi Dimitri accused__ pointing towards me.__ Bile rose in the back of my throat as the thought of what he meant flashed through my repulsed mind.__ Suddenly, I thought I was going to get violently sick right on the spot. Robin__ violently__ shook her head no, as though to beg, as her __frightened __tear filled __eyes __darted, desperately back towards me, then towards Adrian._

_"No... it's just everywhere I turn lately, you __materialize__ like some fucking disease that I can't cut or remove out of my life...god." I s__pit back at Strigoi Dimitri. __Raising my hands, I combed my hair in aggravation, feeling as though I __could just yank the hairs out of my head__. I was __literally__ going __crazy__ with this fucked up altered world of reality__. I wanted to scream for t__his screwed up nightmare to end. When the hell would it end?_

_"When you learn to let the past go." Adrian retorted,__ gently__ lifting Robin's hand into his own, as though to give her some courage and strength of his own. "Then...and only then...will you ever be free of all of this." __He wave his free hand nonchalantly around as if to mean it all. _

_"See even the stupid, fucking Moroi gets it. So why the hell don't you?" My Strigoi self snarled rabidly as he jerked a clean shirt from the dresser and flung it around his shoulders, and putting it on._

_"Hey." Adrian glared harshly back at him. "Watch who you're calling stupid... asshole "God." He cussed back at Strigoi Dimitri, shaking his head bitterly. Pulling a pack of cloves cigarettes from the inside pocket of his __dark green__ jacket; he raised the butt of a cigarette up towards his lips. Then, he expertly slid it out of the pack the rest of the way, before lighting it. "Now you have me doing... exactly what the hell you're doing." Adrian said expelling the grayish smoke into the room. "Talking to a __fucking annoying ass__ ghost that you, yourself have created… the __vile__ thing is latched to you, like a damn__ blood sucking__ leech and __if that ain't the fucking icing on the cake…__ its all caused by your own __wasted and meaningless __guilt._

_'Trust me I don't want this...this...thing," I growled out hitting the wall, causing both Adrian and Robin to jump, and then earning __triumphant__ and evil smile from my Strigoi self. "Anywhere near me... much less following me."__ I said with exasperation__ "I can't __even __close my __damn __eyes without seeing this __despicable__... this __foul __... __repulsive __thing."_

_"Ahhh poor little ole guardian... struck down with a bad... bad case of a guilty conscience?" Strigoi Dimitri __taunted in sickeningly sweet baby talk. S__nickering as though he had made __some hilarious fucking __joke, and then he has the audacity to give me one of those sly winks of his. __That was it, he had pushed me to my limit, the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.__ I rushed over,__ drawing back my fist, just to slam it hard into my Strigoi self's gut, then bringing my other fist back and hurdling it into the air, into his laughing up turned smug face._

_"Well, when Rose is talking about a freaky-dicky-shit-o-meter" Adrian said outlining the whole room, then pointing towards myself and Strigoi me. "This shit__ is it... right here. It doesn't get any freakier than this...Okay..."__ He shook his head in disbelief "__Okay... I've had enough of this." In the next instance, he raised his thumb and middle finger, rubbing them both together in a snap and the room suddenly changed. My Strigoi self disappeared, along with Robin and the fading nightmare. _

_"My dream... my rules." Adrian explained__ with a casual shrug__, when suddenly I found myself in the center of a frozen lake. Dressed in heavy coats and furs, ice skaters were scattered all over the ice. __They were happily __skating and twirling all around us. __I blinked with confusion for a moment, shaking my head, because the stark change in setting was shocking._

_The__ storming__ overhead sky was a rolling, tumbling of darkish blue and gray sky hiding the sun, but the squealing laughter of children were heard, as they were doing figure eights on the ice around us. I __hesitantly__ tested the ice under me, one foot at a time, Adrian chuckled lightly and so carefree that I smiled back in spite of myself, until I started losing my footing and wobbled __like a cartoon character __towards Adrian, who kept me from toppling over. Wi__thin a blink of an eye, skates suddenly appeared and materialized out of thin air, and were covering my feet._

_"Sorry." He mumbled __sheepishly __when I looked up at him. Holding out his hand with an airy sigh, he __magically produced__ a steaming brew of hot coffee__ and shoved it__ towards me, the heat from the cup was forming small white clear-ish mist from the sides. I took the cup and lightly blew on it.__ I was stunned at the peace and tranquility that enveloped me just watching the steam atop the coffee swill away with my breath. _

_"Rose told me about this kind of thing but...wow, I don't know what to say Ivashkov...other then I'm impressed." I said__ kind of wincing at the fact that I just gave Ivashkov a complement. I'm afraid it might go to his head.__ Looking around I saw another set of skaters coasting by us as their feet glided smoothly across the ice with ease. Even the churning, cutting sounds of the blades from the skates, cutting into the ice, sounded real to me. __To top that, I think __if Adrian hadn't of dressed me in one of those very thi__ck winter coats, I'm sure that even the freezing temperatures, would have felt just as real._

_"Well, I didn't bring you here to just admire the scenery...you have to wake up Dimitri." Adrian said with a tightening in his voice and his emerald eyes darkening on me. Instantly,__ my body tensed up feeling a threat, but then glancing around, I didn't spot any._

_"You've been out of it now for several days and it's time for you to wake up... I don't know how to wake up." I said cutting him off so that Adrian would understand my desperation. "I keep trying to claw my way out of the darkness, but somehow it keeps sucking me back under again." I admitted truthfully, the darken void was like quick-sand. The more I struggled and fought against it, to pull myself free, the more the __dark, snaking tendrils would grasp on to me and tighten__, pulling me right back down again. More and more images, __haunting __pictures of my life, would flash into the hazy fog or I would be trapped in that damn room, with that damn creature from hell. I lost track of the growing number of times that I had tried to get out. I shook my head staring into my coffee cup and looking at the swirling hot brown liquid.__ I really didn't want to relive that shit over and over. I needed help getting out of here. And isn't it just my lucky fucking day that it had to be Ivashkov! _

_"It's the coma that you've been in... your lungs were so badly bruised from the fight, along with all of the endorphins flooding through your system. Between the two, you're lungs completely shut down, endorphin overdose not a good mixture." He said shaking his head, then lifting it with a small smile on his glowing face.__ I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what the hell he's smiling for.__ "You've been going through withdrawals much like Mia did." _

_I couldn't believe he was smiling, much less bringing Mia up like that. __Does he not have a clue of how __she had suffered so ungodly! I hissed in a deep breath at the memory of her laying in the infirmary, her body twitching and withering in agony, as she called helplessly out for Eddie over and over. My hands curled into tight fists, as they stayed down at my sides while I gritted my teeth, hell even Rose had went through what Mia had. The withdrawals themselves, just was not a joking matter, nor were they funny. __God… I guess ignorance is bliss. _

_"And you find that funny...the whole endorphin withdrawals thing...no, not." __I snapped causing him to __smile even more, as his eyes seemed to be looking at me. Then looking strangely, like a __fricken tweeker, and __really looking at me. "What." I demanded getting the hebbie jebbies from him._

_"It's...it's your aura... I think... Adrian said shaking his head and studying me even closer. "I think I can help wake you up." He sounding strangely, as he walked in a full circle around me, and not slipping on the ice the way that I had.__ The douche didn't forget to give himself skates.__ "Yeah... I think ...you might be ready." He replied with a slow lingering pause, as his dark emerald green eyes moved over me, with that same unnerving look, and__ I wonder if he was even talking to me._

_"Yeah I really think this might work." He said coming to a full stop in front of me. "Do you trust me?" Adrian asked that I rolled my eyes, right like I was some nut job that could trust him again. __Seriously? Yeah, I trust ya and I'm just a few screws loose from being a total nut job, just send me too the funny farm now. I think I would prefer electroshock therapy! He knows who he's talking to right? I mean come on Dimitri Belikov trust Adrian Ivashkov, a fucked up spirit using Moroi who is already half-assed insane to begin with, yeah right. Trust… I feel so safe now…. Tada… Adrian the super nut to the rescue._

_"No." I replied sourly. "Do you think I'm that crazy or something... It doesn't matter what you think." He said cutting me off. __Annoyed__, I looked back around to the figure skaters on the lake. "Do you want out of here or what?" He asked. __Like he really fucking gives a shit? But what choice do I have? Do I want to say here forever? The answer is not just no, but hell to the tenth power NO!_

_"Yes but." I breath out... "Fine then, close your eyes." He instructed, looking doubtful back at him for a __long hard __minute, I took a deep breath.__ Again what choice do I have, I don't see any other fucked up spirit users clamoring to save me.__ I relaxed my tensed up fists, uncurling them down at my sides. __I was really questioning my own sanity here, but here goes nothing. __Closing my eyes, Adrian walked even closer, until it felt as though he was standing directly behind me. The next thing I felt, was his hands on my shoulder and his fingertips biting into my shirt, pushing me forward, guiding and directing me. __Shoving me around like his own fucking puppet.__ The more he pushed, sharp stabbing, shooting pains filled into the center my chest spreading, __pain so bad __that it hurt and I mean really hurt to breath. My god, I sucked in a deep breath or at least tried to, it felt as though I had been hit by a train. I gasped out loudly screeching in pain, as I fought to catch my breath, over the dulling roar in my ears.__ My screams were drowned out by all the noise around me. _

_"Now open them." He shouted. Even in the open space of the void that we were surrounded in, loud gushing winds were hitting me so hard it felt, as though the skin on my face was plastered down over my cheek muscles. While my hair whipped wildly backwards behind me. A loud roaring noise drowned everything else out and his hands tightened even more on my shoulders. The pain, ohhh my god the pain, it was incredible. __I know I'm a strong man, but even I felt my body sagging under the strain.__ I struggled to get away from Adrian, __trying desperately __to remove his hands away from my shoulder, it was like trying to pry steel off of wrought iron,__ nearly fucking impossible._

_"Please...please...stop." I gasped out...Something...something's not right." The winds around us was so deafening loud, that it blanked all other forms of sound out, that I doubted if he even heard me. __I felt like my voice was just a whisper.__ The camera images__ began to__ flash again with that loud photographer studio's __screeching__ grating __shutter__ sounds again and again. __Sharp bright __images of momma working two jobs __hit me__…. our bastard Moroi father beating her up. __Something caught my attention forcing me to look. __When I looked over my shoulder, my Strigoi self grabbed at my pant leg, clawing and pulling me back down. Colors of the images that I had been seeing were __smearing and__ bleeding, running together like melted wax._

_"Trust me Dimitri you have to feel this in order to break through." __Adrian shouted at me forcing me even deeper into the gut wrenching pain. __Even though Adrian was behind me __directing__ me, he felt so fucking far away. __As if he was at the other end of a hollow tube, getting further away as we go deeper into the burning pits of hell._

_More and more images __mentally slapped me __and they scattered all around me. Pictures of Rose suddenly appeared, of our cabin. The fine wooden details came to life along with the clean plaid blankets that were throw__n over the bed._

_"No...no don't look at them, stay focused." __The puppet master screamed__. "Keep looking ahead." Adrian voiced sweltered out over the tornado type winds. The Strigoi self __in__ me __had his __hands tightened round my leg, clamping down so hard I screamed out in agony. I thought the bones were going to break, just from him pulling me back down into the void. Fire, hot, sheer, blinding pain, shot through my core. My muscles ached and trembled as though I was being burned alive. Throwing my head back, I gasped out as the __eardrum shattering noise __of the place grew and grew. __With new determination __I faced the directions of the clicking and grating sounds, __fighting with the last ounce of strength left in me__, one of my __pain filled__ eyes peeled open and began watering, __tortuously__ and slowly I blinked open the other one,__ as well._

_"Ах Димка Я думал, ты никогда не проснуться." (Oh Dimka I thought you'd never wake up.") Momma said cooing out to me softly. I blinked up looking at her in confusion. __My eyes still watering from the torture I just went through to wake up. She tenderly wiped the flow that was streaming down the sides of my face.__ I tried talking back to her, but something was covering my mouth and blocking off any sound, that I might have made. __She shushed me and patted my cheek._

_"It's a ventilator Dimka." Grandmother said sensing my distress,__ she stood next to my hospital bed caressing my arm.__ I blinked my eyes twice back at her, letting grandmother know that I understo__od._

_"Я пойду за врачом."(I'll go for the doctor ) Momma explained, as she leaned forward kissing me lightly on the cheek. Off to the right of me, a loud moaning sound came and I strained my eyes towards it, trying to see where it was coming from. It wasn't until Adrian sat up, that __a real tear, just one__ lone tear escaped and rolled down the sides of my eyes, when he sat up. He had done it, he had brought me back._

_"I need a drink...something preferably with alcohol in it." He retorted and let out a long drawn out yawn. __Yeah, same old Adrian, why would I think that he'd be any different?__ As he stretched, he lifted his arms high over his head and moved his body off towards the sides, stretching his spine. Climbing out of bed, Adrian wore a bemusing little smirk that I rolled my eyes, when the ventilator made another whooshing sound and my chest rose up. __I found myself __coughing and gagging and trying to fight to breathe, __thankfully__ the doctor walked in along with my mother. With skill and expertise he began pulling off__ the tape around my mouth._

_"When I start pulling the tube out of you, you will have to blow all the air out of your lungs at the same time. It will help with your gag reflexes. Do you understand?" The doctor asked __me__, looking back into his blue eyes, I blinked twice. Well, I think that's what you're supposed to do in situations like this. __Isn't that supposed to be the universal sign of "yes"? __Nodding my head, his warm fingers pressed lightly on my lower jaw as his hands began pulling the tubes out. I tried following his instructions to the letter and puffing out my chest, but the overwhelming urge to cough was stronger. I couldn't help but start coughing up a lung, as my body pitch forward gagging and choking for air at the same time._

_Heat flashed over me. __ A fine sheen of sweat coated my skin, as my body trembled. The first burst of air that I took in was by far the best. __Closing my eyes and relishing the normal feel of just being able to breathe. When I opened my eyes after some deep breaths, I couldn't help looking into those annoying emerald green eyes. __Sitting on the side of the bed Adrian was taking it all in. __The cocky know it all smirk playing across his lips and he__ was eating this shit up.__ A cold and fucking harsh reality hit me between the eyes. __ Fuck, I owed him and now the little prick knew it. Here it comes now five, four, three, two, one, cue in the jerk off session, hearing my brain wiggled out that, made me crack a half smile.__ I rolled my eyes waiting for him to open his arrogant mouth. _

_"You have one scary ass mind, you know that Belikov?" He asked slapping a hand over his knee, "but that phantom of yours…. you're gonna have to let it go__ sooner or later__...you know that don't you."_

_"And you should really watch what you say." Karolina snapped, I chuckled lightly even though my throat hurt__ as if it had been torched with a fricken flame thrower__ and it felt __completely__ scratchy and raw. "My __son doesn't need to be learning your bad habits like that belligerent mouth of yours." Sis pointed out rather sternly._

_"You're going to have some tenderness there, for a few days." The doctor explained and began thoroughly looking me over while Adrian glare__d daringly back at her._

_"Is Uncle Dimitri able to come home?" Paul asked shyly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Adrian mimicking him, with his head rolling and his eyes bobbing back and forth. I just wanted to reach over and smack him. In the furthest part of the room Viktoria had her back facing me as she looked out the window. I closed my eyes sadly and took a deep breath. __My heart squeezed in my chest. I know the world she is locked up in. I've lived her pain and brokenness every day. __ She was feeling what I felt and still feel every day. The __horrendous, devastating__ guilt of being a Strigoi, I know without a shadow of doubt, its weight on her like a festering fungus of disease that __seeps into every crevice and corner of your soul and __clouds up every part of what's left of your sane__ mind. _

_"Vik." I rasped out, god my throat burned so damn bad. It felt as though a hot poker had been rammed down my throat, scorching the insides of it, that I couldn't gather enough saliva in my mouth to swallow with, much less talk._

_"Here drink this." The doctor said nonchalantly and poured me some water, from a nearby pitcher, into a paper cup and handing it to me. The cooling water felt heavenly on my tender, raw throat, as it slid slowly down . The sudden urge to drink the water even faster became overwhelming that I gulped the last of the contents down._

_"His vitals are good, but I want to keep him over night...Doc... doc... doc that's hardly necessary." Adrian bit out, that again I rolled my eyes, here we go with asshole one o one. "In case you missed the memo there's a spirit user is in the house." He snorted gruffly and started pulling out a cigarette out, when my grandmother smacked his hands, breaking the cigarette in half during the process._

_ "Unless you like cold hospital food and old baggie bones nurse Ratchet over there." He mused jutting his jaw towards her. "To give you a sits bath." Adrian replied flatly. "You can leave any time you want, all of your injuries are healed and this boozo." He said coldly thumping the good doctor with his finger on the chest. "Is just looking to make a good size buck off of you." _

_"Adrian Ivashkov." My mother exclaimed indignantly enough and drew in a shaky breath, as grandmother walked the doctor towards the door._

_"Thank you doctor, but my grandson will be returning home with us." She said stonily and shooting Adrian one of those don't mess with me boy looks, clearly written on her face._

_"Vik." I tried again sounding more and more like batman, with all the raspyness. When she slowly turned around, her tortured pain filled eyes lowered towards the floor, and my heart gave another sharp squeeze inside my chest, from seeing her misery. Dammit I should have seen this coming, Viktoria wouldn't even look at me._


	45. Self Control And Discipline

_Was this how it was supposed to be between us? __My heart was breaking to see__ my baby sister keeping me at arms lengths, when all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and reassure her, that everything was going to be alright. __God, I remember the insanity and mind blowing agony I felt after being restored. The idea of Vik having to go through that is just killing me, but having her not even respond to me.__ Vik and I have always been close, but this wall, this impenetrable brick wall that she was building, brick by bloody fucking brick, the barrier of distance, she was making around all of us, hurt more than anything that she could have done as a Strigoi. __I'm the only one, who can possibly understand why she wants to build that wall, besides she is my responsibility, this is my entire fault. __ I was a guardian dammit, it was my job to protect those who couldn't or didn't know how to protect themselves, __I can protect a goddamn Moroi __and yet, __when push came to shove the one person who needed protecting most of all my own damn sister and the rest of my family,__ I had failed…. I had failed to protect her, when she needed me most._

_"Vik come here." I told her softly, __reaching out to her with my hand, trying to create a bridge,__ as I saw her eyes darting around on the floor nervously. __Dejectedly she was__ dragging one foot behind her, as though she was dragging a ball and chain behind her __weighting her down__, and heading off towards her execution. __I could picture her Strigoi self gripping onto her leg with shadowy snake-like tendrils of fingers, ripping at her flesh, sucking her into the black abyss. Her own version of the torturous burning pits of hell. I watched with excruciating pain as__ Viktoria slowed her __robotic__ jerky movements and paused her __hesitant __footsteps, to where she was close enough to my bed, but at the same time staying just out of arms reach. My arms ached, they physically hurt from__ the need to comfort her,__ wanting to reach out towards her and hold her in my arms again. Like I had done when she __was just a little girl and__ had been afraid of the dark or of the boogie man. Hiding in the closet after Viktoria would wake screaming from a nightmare. __She looked so vulnerable, so defeated. I had to help her! _

_"Look at me." I demanded needing to see the coloring of her__ beautiful__ brown eyes, the same eyes that had __constantly__ looked up to me __with complete faith, love and trust__. As though I had always had the answers to all of life's __complicated__ questions or was some kind of__ super__ hero. When most of the time, __God forgive me, but__ I was simply faking it, because I couldn't bear to see the disappointment radiating back to me within them. __And now, I have disappointed her more than anything, I let her down in the worst moment of her life._

_"Viktoria won't do it." Grandmother __quietly__ pointed out, __bringing me from my depressing thoughts,__ as she walked towards __the detached unstable__ Viktoria. The second that she reached out to place her hand tenderly on her shoulder, Vik's eyes shifted in alarm, when she raised her head. __She flinched and cringed away stumbling backwards from babushka. Her lips trembled and tears brimmed the edges of her eyes.__ A small choking sound formed at the base of her throat and sprang from her lips and in the next instance, she took off, sprinting towards the door, throwing it open and bolting out into the hallway._

_"Won't do what?" I questioned appalled __and devastated __by Viktoria's rash behavior. __A stab of pain shot through me as I stared at the heavy wooden door. __ I had to keep in mind no matter what, she was still __young,__ a child __really,__ and was growing up. __The harsh reality that she had to face from being a Strigoi was enough to force anyone to grow up, but__ she was going through so much with her body changing into woman hood, being hormonal and going through whatever girls her age went through, in that department. All of teenage life's little dramas, maybe even a boy out there somewhere, grimacing at the prospect of Vik being involved with some guy had me gritting my teeth, even though I knew__ that was normal for a girl her age._

_"Your sister doesn't talk anymore...that's nonsense!" I bit out cutting mom off. "There once was a time when we couldn't get her to shut up." __she said sadly__ "...and all of that has changed, she changed. Your sister isn't the same any more, At least not in how you remember her." Grandmother said __bleakly__; bring this conversation to a screeching halt._

_"She __completely __stopped talking when Rose confronted her. Your sister hasn't uttered a single sound since that day." Grandmother explained. I gulp hard and my eyes darted all around the room and coming up empty, my chest knotted up. __Shit, no Rose, I'd been awake all of mere minutes, but I know Rose would have been here.__ Maybe she was down the hallway and any minute she would com__e barging into those doors with her usual bravado._

_"My god... how long have I... been out?" My heart sped up a little faster doing those little pitter patter thumps on my chest, as I watched the door, waiting for it to open, seconds on the clock ticked by. __I had this strangling, suffocating feeling, fearing what I was going to be told next._

_"Two weeks...you've been out of it for fourteen days, five and half hours and thirty two minutes." Adrian said in his callous grating voice of his. I winched at the thought __and a cold chill rolled through me__. "But you said days..." __I breathed in disbelief__. "Yes, well you had enough to deal with, in that freaky ass hell that you're mind created, and as much as I love seeing you squirm... for your sister's and Rose's sake, I didn't think you would mind the little white lie__._

_"Do you know what Rose even said to upset her?" I asked __closing my eyes tightly,__ not liking where my thoughts were already trailing. Why, isn't Rose here? My mind numbly asked out, as my eyes drifted open and back towards the doorway. __My heart slammed against my chest at the thought of Rose not being here with me. _

_"No!" Grandmother said sharply not giving Adrian __a chance __to speak further. "Whatever she said, Rose was very much justified in it." __Her piercing brown eyes held mine.__ "You died Dimka...you died and I told Viktoria that it was Rose that must bring you back this time around." __She pointed a gnarly old finger at me. "__So that you could truly see what she had given up for you, what she sacrificed and that it nearly cost her the life of her best friend!" "...Lissa." I muttered out as a flashback of me trying to fight off Tamara and Vik seared into my mind's eye, as I relieved the __terrifying__ fight at the house all over again. __I flinched at the horrific events that unfolded in this seemingly never ending battle that was flowing through my mind._

_"Yes." grandmother said hauntingly as though __she could see the horror movie playing in my mind__. Her voice cracked with the strain. "You were dead Dimka, Rose worked end__lessly and tiredly over you, refusing to give up._

_"All of those chest compressions." Mom threw in __breathlessly,__ waving her hand around in the air, as if to help make me visualize everything. __I could see the pain etched in her face as she thought about my Roza literally pumping the life back into me. I watched as a tear ran down my mother's saddened face.__ "__Unwaveringly__, she breathed in all those breaths into your mouth, while Dennis kept count. Despite her utter exhaustion, she never once gave up." Grandmother finished. "So you see it's true, what I told to Vik, your Roza had to be willing для торговли одну жизнь за другой (__**to trade one life for another)**__ she finished out in Russian. "It was the only way." Grandmother said lightly enough as though she had explained away everything, then tentatively resting her hand lightly on my wrist._

_"What was the only way?" I asked as my throat felt choked up, as though my heart had been shoved into it, and I was being forced to eat what was left. _

_She ran her hand __shakily__ over the center of her chest as though to cover her heart, grandmother looked shockingly back at me, with pain in her watering eyes. "For Rose to save you both, which she did, but it came with a __heavy__ price...a __very__ heavy price Dimka."_

_Damn, I always hated when grandmother pulled that cryptic mumble jumble bullshit. __I really didn't need this shit right now! I've got enough crap going on.__ All of us kids, Karolina, Sonya, Vik, myself included, had heard enough of it while were growing up, now it was just grating and getting on my nerves. __I ran a hand over my face in frustration. Where the hell is she! I just stared at the solid wooden door__ as I sought Rose out wondering when the hell she was going to come into the room._

_"Everyone clear out of here!" Grandmother ordered out, as she went to one of the stands, pulling the plastic bag that contained my clothes. __A sense of foreboding hit me __seeing my mom, Karolina, Paul, Adrian leaving the room, while the doctor stayed behind. Pursing his lips together, __the doctor __reached over and switched the machines off, grabbed his stethoscope that had been laying on the bedside table, and he sent me an overwhelming look of concern._

_"If you have any trouble breathing or develop sharp pains in your chest, from over exertion, then I want you back in here immediately, to get those lungs of your checked out. Do you understand?" He stated gruffly leaving me with a sense of gloom and doom. I snapped my head in his direction and nodded my head wearily back at him. With an exaspera__ted sigh, he rolled his eyes, crossed the room, leaving and pulling the door closed behind him as he did so._

_I took the bag from grandmother and hastily pulled out my shirt and pulling my arms into the stark white guardian's button down uniform shirt. __My body was stiff and I felt uncoordinated trying to put a simple shirt on. But my mind was elsewhere, all I could think about was Rose.__ When was Rose coming! My mind screamed out, as I kept looking back and forth from the door and the task at hand of getting dressed.__ I felt the overwhelming urge to run out the door and just find her, now!__ Grandmother turned away from me, while I slid the dark black slacks on and tucking my shirt in. It didn't take rocket scientist to figuring out this had something to do with Rose, however the question was what? My stomach knotted up with growing apprehension, as quickly__ I became unhinged waiting for the inevitable._

_"Is she dead or something?" I asked with loathing despair filling into my voice. I cursed my own damn weakness. "I mean is that what you're trying to tell me?" ...ahem "no...no." Grandmother said slowly then shaking her head bitterly. I released the pent up breath that I had been holding. It gushed out me __so quickly,__ like a vacuum __had sucked it out of me__. Suddenly, I felt light headed, weakened and my lungs hurt even more. I __had to__ grab onto the bed just to keep from losing my footing. I __intently__ watch my grandmother; she seemed so frail and aged, even more so in __recent__ years, than what she normally did. She turned around slightly digging into her purse that had been clutched by her side wi__th her aged withered hands. _

_However, I blinked back at her in confusion, when grandmother pulled out a white neatly folded note in Rose hand. With the writing Comrade scrawled across the center. Somehow, I knew this wasn't going to be good and I gulped down a deep lingering breath of air. If Rose wasn't here… __I closed my eyes__…. well fuck me, she obviously wasn't here and I had this…. this fucking piece of paper? Regardless of what anyone said this wasn't going to be good. The warmth and soft touch of grandmother's hand pulled me out of my thoughts, as I looked longingly back at her, __desperately trying to see the truth in her old withered face._

_"I'll give you a couple of minutes. We'll be waiting for you outside in the car." She said so softly that I blinked back at her. I nodded my head stiffly, and then looked back down at the letter, that was being strangled to death, __clenched__ tightly in my hands. When I unfolded it, I began reading. Shaking my head furiously, there was no way that I would allow myself __to believe, that Rose would say what I knew deep down in my gut was being said in this fucking letter._

_As the nightmarish words flowed across the page I started to wonder. __Had Ivashkov seriously brought me back or was this another one of these fucked universes that you see on television on the Sci-Fi channel. Where your life gets__ so seriously screwed up, the life that you were supposed to be living, was being lived by a deranged Mr. Jekyll and half ass insane fucking Hyde._

**_Comrade,_**

_**You have trained me well in being a guardian and you have always shown me, to take my duties, my responsibilities, just as seriously as you do. Self-control, discipline and sacrifice…. Self-control and discipline, **I have in spades and have mastered them both. _

_Self-control and discipline, what the hell was Rose getting that? I had twice… no three times the self-control and disciple then she had! It's something I just figured she would learn the older that she got. Rose was still reckless and unpredictable, and it was one of the many__ qualities that I loved about her. Wild carefree yes, Rose knew how to live life and wasn't afraid to live it. I groaned loudly and the paper crumpled even more._

_**However sacrifice, well I guess this is the first real test of that... isn't it? Just so you know, I will always be grateful to you for those teachings, and all your life zen lessons, that I was always joking about, words alone will never be enough to express just how grateful, I really am.**_

_Sacrifice what the hell was she talking about? What sacrifice? My mind screamed out, as I stared disbelieving at the letter, none of this was making any sense.__ My heart was pounding in my chest as the message she was sending ripped through me.__ Rose wasn't making any sense. As for my life zen lessons, who wa__s she trying to fool? She hated those lessons and most of them never really stuck, except for the important ones._

**_I will make you proud in living up to my fullest potential of being Lissa guardian and showing you, that those skills weren't wasted. _**

_I was proud of her dammit. __I have always been proud of her since day one!__ Rose, had to know that she didn't need to prove anything to me. I was very proud of her! She had surpassed my every expectations of her. __I considered __Rose my equal in every sense of the word, what the hell was this shit? My hand started shaking, no correction my whole body was shaking and nausea__ waved through my stomach__, as tiny beads of sweat build up on my forehead, Christ I was going to throw up. __I swallowed hard trying to keep the bile from gagging me. Glaring at the next sentence on the paper that I knew I really didn't want to read. _

**_However, you were right about us, god knows that I love you, and always have, but those feelings are wrong... we both were wrong. They interfere too much in protecting my charge. _**

_We were not wrong! We could still make it work! I knew in my heart that we could make anything work. "Please Roza don't do this to me." I silently begged, pleading for her not to walk away like this. But __there was no denying it now,__ she had dammit! She had! My mind snarled out viciously, that's why she wasn't here when you woke up. Closing my eyes and taking a long __shaky__ deep breath to calm myself, I dreaded reading the rest of the letter,__ the last few words that were sure to completely break my heart.__ I felt a tear snaking its way down my cheek __and drop onto the paper in my hand._

**_Lissa could have died as a result of my callous mistake, of not putting her first and foremost above you. That just can't happen anymore and we were wrong for letting it. Now that she is queen._**

_What?__ Wait a fricken minute! The princess became queen? When the hell did that happen? While you've been sleeping, a quiet voice echoed softly in my head. The world was reeling, __spinning__ and I __was__ gasping to breath, as I struggled forward to keep reading this shit, this can't be happening, no way in bloody hell could this be happening._**_Stabbing pains shot through me filling me with agony._**

**_The risks are just too great, and she has to be more of a priority to the both of us, we have to do what is best for her, even though it hurts us both. They come first remember?_**

_**Rose.**_

_"__How could I ever forget that they come first!" I snarled out loudly, as though she could hear me. "I've been telling you that for years, but I also told you that occasionally you have to put yourself first! Every once and awhile, or maybe you forgot that part to!" I shouted hoarsely into the empty room. __My voice cracked and more tears slid down my cheek falling on the final heartbreaking words. _

_"You're just scared Rose...you're just scared and you're running!" __I cried out angrily__. "You're just using Lissa, as excuse to run." I waved my fist with the crumpled up paper in the air crudely, as though Rose could somehow see me. Hell everything inside of me felt, as though it was shattering and splintering off into two, as though I was losing a piece of myself, as my world was falling apart. __The fucking world just had so much fun chewing me up and spiting me out into regurgitated scraps._

_I just couldn't believe it, I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Rose had actually left me. __"No…. NO….. NO!" I screamed out as __I collapsed on the bed, rereading the letter two more times, as though the ink would somehow change all of the words that were written on t__he page._

_"__Now you understand why I had to help bring you back." Adrian said closing the door. "Since she has been back at court, she's been preaching nothing but that fucking creed of yours! That holier than thou mantra. Rose isn't eating, she's not sleeping. Hell…." He snorted loudly making me jump, then rubbing his eyebrows hastily. "She's driving Lissa up a fucking wall! You know it's bad when your best friend can't stand to be around you." __He said with a bemused smirk.__ "…And hey I'm all in for getting her clothes off, to provide some kind of sexual distraction, but…." He said shaking his head nonchalantly. "But even I can't get wasted enough to where I want to be around her... naked or not!" __He said, shocked by his own statement. _

_"__Careful." I half heartily snarled at him and he threw his hands defensively out towards me. "Just... just hear me out on this. Rose is different, she's changed and as much as I want her... god knows that I want her." __I glared at him and was just about ready to punch him. __"Well even you... fucking know that I want her..." __He said pointedly__. "Adrian, get to the __fucking__ point __already__." I interjected cutting off his rant._

_"__Rose needs you...she's not the same and as much as I hate admitting this to you of all people…. God, how I hate__ myself for saying this, and I hate you even more for making me say it. You're better for her... so don't get all pissy with me, because I brought you out of this." He waved his hand around the room._

_"I brought you back for her, otherwise…." Adrian said cracking a full-scale smile that left me gritting my teeth so hard; my jaws __actually__ ached and popped. Fuck! I wanted to ram my fist into his face, whether I owed his self-serving sorry ass or not. "…You'd still be stuck there." He finished with his emerald__ green eyes flashing like some neurotic strobe light. Just like Adrian to kick you when you're already down, in his case maybe I should be grateful that he was willing to throw me a bone, damn smug ass jerk._

_"Let's get out of here." I grumbled out and getting up from the bed. I had a million thoughts running through my head, but one thing was for certain if Rose thought I was just going to let her go, ha! She had another thing coming. This wasn't over not by a long shot, stuffing the letter into my back poc__ket I slowly followed behind Adrian. Who seemed just as eager to leave the hospital as me._

_"Your sister...which one." I asked rubbing my hand over my back pocket containing the letter, it felt as though it was burning a hole there. "Viktoria...she's kinda __cute...quiet, but cute." He informed me, then pulling the car door open, as I walked around to the other side of the passenger seat._

_"You do realize that if you touch her you're a dead man." I asked__ coldly__ getting comfortable in the seat. The image of Adrian on his knee's, knelling before me begging with his hands folded into a prayer, begging like some poor popper, while I pounded his face in, made me chuckle. I covered up the half gin with my hand. While, Adrian snorted, giving me __one of __those, 'in your dreams' kind of look. Momma looked over her shoulder. She turned giving me one of her funny looks, and then turned back in her seat, placing the car into drive. While grandmother sat __stone__ faced, looking forward as though her mind was a million miles away._

_"So where did Karolina, and Vik go?" Adrian asked with open curiosity, God, __I couldn't deny, the man __had a set a balls on him. I stifled the urge to cream his face in when his wistful voice broke the silence._

"_Not everyone here is as poor, as you may seem to think. Karolina and Vik are in Karolina's car in front of us." I said pointing out towards the lemon yellow __Chevrolet C7 Corvette sports __car ahead of us. "So that means that we have two cars." I showed him putting up my two fingers. "See you can even count them. One... two." I said __childishly__ touching the two fingers with my index finger._

"_Can it Belikov, I know how to count he said rolling his eyes towards the window as though something had caught a hold of his interest._

_The next couple of days seemed to pass in a blur as I readjusted to home life again. Playing with Paul on the floor and hearing him squeal out in laughter as I would growl out it's tickle Stine and grabbing him and pinning him down on the floor. Where I would tickle the bee jeepers out of him, yeah, those were the good times and it made my heart swell with all the love that I felt for him, as I pinned him back down on the floor again.__ But always in the forefront of my mind, never ever leaving was Rose.__ Or having my late night cup of coffee with Karolina, Sonya, my mother and grandmother, Yeva, was even better. As they all filled me in on all the things that I had missed like Sonya, having her baby Ron Sterling Belikov. As I watch him crawl around on the camel rich dark carpeting he pulled a chubby hand towards his mouth suckling on his finger. _

_However, the hardest part of returning home was watching my baby sister slipping further and further away each day.__ It was heart wrenching to watch her decline.__ You could see it all as she tried vainly to put up that front, masking what she was feeling, but I knew. I knew exactly how she felt even though she kept that stoic mask locked into place. Nahhh, she wasn't fooling anybody least of all me. Viktoria was just as distant as she had been when I woke up at the hospital. Most of the time she __hid locked __up in her room; she had elected to take her meals outside eating under the Sochi palm tree. The long bladed vines layered down one after another in a cascading effect, which really covered and shielded her from any prying eyes that might have tried seeking her out. Between the high blades of nestled green grass that practically blotted out her small frame and being surround in Sochi palm trees Viktoria was well camouflaged. It wasn't until you got really close enough that you could spot her. Then her deep rich brown eyes seemed hollowed, bleak dark pooling puddles of darkness, as her lifeless browns wouldn't return your gaze. _

_The nights for Vik were even worse for her, she would relive her Strigoi's self tortuous heinous acts, again and again. We didn't get much sleep around here because, Viktoria would wake the entire household up with her agonizing ear piercing screams night after night, undoubtedly from the nightmares that she suffered. Something had to change, something had to give and we all knew it. The only one that Vik remotely allowed to get close to her was Adrian. Then again maybe it was because he hadn't been around her when she had been Strigoi. Maybe she somehow sensed, he wouldn't judge her, either way he was able to do what I couldn't. He was able to sit beside her, offer a shoulder to cry on, even though she wouldn't speak she allowed Adrian in._

"_Did she speak to you?" I asked when he came in after going outside and having lunch with her._

"_No." He replied looking at the curtain beside me. I had been watching the two on them from the window in the kitchen my fist had doubled up so tightly from watching her that I hadn't even noticed that my fingernails had drawn blood from squeezing my fist so tightly._

"_But I do have an idea that may help you both." He added and turned facing me, just so I could see just how serious he was._

"_We don't need your help..."__ I grumbled out dismissively "__sure you do." He said in his annoying voice, that I rolled my eyes and looked back out; here we go again I thought bitterly. "And you're going to take my help, whether you like it or not, because you want to help her." He added tapping the glass, making his point. I took in a frustrated breath. Damn him to hell, my mind growled out. "Unless you really like watching your kid sister suffer the way that she is."_

"_I agree Dimka, you should hear him out, Grandmother said as though she had been ease dropping the whole time and right behind her was mom. "You and sister, both, have suffered enough, it's about time this family started healing and more importantly started living again. __She said in her all knowing way._

"_What do you suggest, Adrian?" Mom asked pulling out a seat from the kitchen table. Adrian pushed away from the window and pulled out a chair from the opposite side of her and sat down. Pulling out a cigarette he quickly lit it and pulled a heavy drag from it expelling the grayish smoke, when I sat down beside him._

"_That phantom of yours." He said turning towards me and slowly waving his hand into the air as the trailing cigarette smoke followed. "It's attached to you both. I see it clearly, as though it's a living presence in your auras. But it's not living is it?" He asked arching up his eyebrow and wearing one of the most serious looks that I had ever seen cross his face._

"_No." I replied and he nodded his head in agreement with me._

"_You're right, because once the Strigoi had been expelled from both of your bodies; that soulless state died, gone forever. However, your sense of guilt of what the being did, keeps the phantom or entity festering and lingering around like a parasite..." "ohh, just get to the __damn__ point." I sourly cursed out as the more he talked about 'the being' a living presence made me increasingly uncomfortable._

"_Bury it." He said in the harshest of voices, as though his own control was slipping and he was battling a rage within himself. "That phantom of yours is long gone, it died the second Lissa restored you. So bury the __fucking__ thing. Have a funeral, mark a grave, whatever, but bury the __damn __thing..." "That sounds crazy." I replied with an exasperated sigh and__ forcefully pushing myself back,__ ready to leave when my grandmothers hand rest over mine stopping me._

"_It's no crazier than watching you fight yourself." Adrian spat out flippantly, as his eyes hooded back and narrowed on me. "Or watching your sister destroying herself day by day. If you both want to move on with your lives, then start by burying your ghosts, both of your ghosts." He said jutting a finger towards the direction of the window._

"_This will work Dimka." Momma said looking remorseful back at me. She was just as desperate to help Viktoria, as I was. Maybe Adrian was right, but dammit, I didn't want to tell him that, his head was already big enough to match his ego. If it got any bigger he might suddenly combust or something. __Great, Adrian the fucking super nut to the rescue again._

"_Fine I'll go and make the necessary arrangements." I said bringing up Adrian's flashing emerald eyes back toward me, as his finger played loosely around the collar of his blue sports shirt, then dropping down to rest in his lap. Adrian cracked me __an arrogant cocky __smile. I ground my teeth together and bit the inside wall of my cheek until I drew blood. Bringing up both of my hands to rest on the hardwood kitchen table, I took in a deep breath wondering just what the hell this clown was really up to._

"_What?" I asked out loud which made his knowing smile grow even more._

"_I already took care of it." He said lightly and got up to his feet, stretching his legs as though he didn't have anything better to do. "Tomorrow just after sunset at the Baia Cemetery, I just needed your approval in the matter._

"_Fine." I said slapping the table and getting up. "We'll both be there." I said walking out and going up the small set of stairs that led to my room. _

_Going into my room and spying my cell phone on the nightstand beside my bed, I flicked it open and noticed that I had one missed call from the princes. Without hesitating and keying in her number after the fourth ring she picked up._

"_Your majesty...I hear congratulations are in order?" I spoke up right away a little surprised that she had called in the first place._

"_Ohh thank heavens. Dimitri, I have been trying to reach you." She said exhaling as she rattled on. And please don't call me that. I'm still trying to get use to the title." she said so nervously that I couldn't help but think that she wasn't over all happy about the change in status. "How's your family?" She asked __politely __as I sat down on the bed and explained to her how Viktoria was and what Adrian was suggesting._

"_Well I think that it's a good idea...maybe kind of odd... but defiantly a good idea." She said so smoothly that I already I felt better about it._

"_And how is everything back at court?" I asked as the pain, the sharp twisted pain, of someone shoving a knife through my chest and twisting the blade even deeper into my heart, as I thought long and hard of Rose and what was she doing. I missed her, I missed her laugh, the sound of her voice, the warmth of her glowing face, as she smiled flirtatiously back at me. I missed her carefree essence. Dammit I missed her!_

"_Busy...very... very busy, as former queen Tatiana prepares for my coronation. Ugh..." She sighed out loudly into the receiver, that I could just picture the princess being overwhelmed. "Not to mention that Christian and I, as you already know have decided to get married..." "So when's the lucky day?" I smiled back into the phone as her happiness was almost infectious._

"_In a month." She breathed heavily into the phone. "In a month." She repeated again "I will be known as Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir Ozera." She said and chuckled out. I could mentally picture her smiling as she said it again._

"_We'll I'm happy for the both of you, you and Christian both deserve all the happiness that this life has to offer."_

"_Well aside from my own personal happiness involved, you have to come back, Rose...is driving me crazy with all the new changes, that she is making. Rose is the model perfect guardian now, full of brass and tacks, no nonsense kind of thing, if you know what I mean. I don't even know her anymore. I want my best friend back Dimitri, none of us can get through to her." The desperation that clung in her voice put me on edge, if she only knew just how bad it even hurt for me to even think about Rose I doubted that we would even be having this conversation. "Soooo, when are you coming back?"_

_Exhaling deeply I knew in my gut I couldn't hide out here forever and lick my wounds, no I had to go back, I had to face Rose and reclaim what I had lost, even if it killed me. I had to at least fight for her for all the times that Rose had fought for me._

"_Viktoria and I will leave after the funeral tomorrow. If that's soon enough for you..." "Oh thank ..thank you." Vasilisa squealed delightfully back into the receiver. "I can't wait." She said breathlessly back into the phone._

"_Until then your majesty." I replied with a mischief grin curling the edges around my lips. "Grrr, Dimitri!" She said unenthusiastically back as I hung up the phone cutting her off. When I jogged back down stairs I stopped long enough in Vik's room to grab her running shoes, this time around I wasn't leaving her behind as I went back to the states. She needed to know just how important she was in my life and if the only way to convince her of that was by taking her with me, then so be it._

_When I left the living room, I felt everyone's eyes on me, as I closed the door and jogging up to where Vik was sitting under the tree. Her gloomy eyes started off distantly and never once flickered my way, as I marched right up towards her, then throwing her shoes just a few feet away from her._

"_Put them on." I commanded in my mentoring voice, that she blatantly ignored._

"_Come on put them on." I repeated once more, dropping her chin defiantly down as she glared back at the shoes she slowly reached for them, taking her time of taking off the flip flops that she wore, and then replacing them with the tennis shoes._

"_When we go back to court, you'll have to move allot faster than that." I told her, which snapped her head up to attention as she looked expectantly back at me, waiting for an explanation._

"_I know that I haven't been there for you in the past, but I'd like to make up for it now... if you'll let me... I've decided to take you back with me and have you trained as a guardian yourself. Moving a little faster she slipped her foot into the one shoe and then reached out doing the same with the other._

"_Well?" I asked feeling disappointed, when she nodded her head slowly in approval. I didn't know what I had been expecting, but I had hoped this would get her talking again. Clearly that was not the case. When she stood up she walked towards me as I turned and started jogging away from her it wasn't long when she had caught up to me._

"_We'll leave tomorrow night, after the funeral... did...did… Adrian tell you about it?" Out of the corner of my eye she was nodding her head again and letting me know that he had. By the time we got back to the house we both were breathless, but Viktoria whizzed by me in her mad dash to run straight up the stairs going towards her room. If I knew her, which I did, she was already packing and the thought of taking her back with me, brought a much needed smile to my face. When evening had passed bringing another day __to a close__, we all gathered around at dinner for the first time in days, Vik joined us as we ate. Hell, she even sat next to me and Adrian, ohhh hell Adrian, closing my eyes __and shaking my head__. He couldn't lay off of the cheesy lines, as he openly flirted with her, that I saw myself as Homer Simpson with my hands wrapped around Adrian's neck, as though he was Bart Simpson and choking the life out of him. _

_"Your going to love being at court. If you like I'll be happy to be your own personal tour guide, while your there, show you the sites, give you the grand tour of the upper crust society. Show you just how rich and snobbish the other side of life lives. _

_"I'm sure there all not that bad." Karolina injected "Maybe their a little on the eccentric side, but the royal families can't all be bad...No just half." Adrian snorted out, that I cleared my throat, not really saying much._

_Instead Rose's haunting words from her letter rippled into my mind like a tidal wave, repeating over and over again, as the rolling wave of her words collided around in my brain. "Self-control and discipline, I have in spades and have mastered them both. Sacrifice, well I guess this is the first real test of that...isn't it. _

_"No sweetheart the real test... will begin when I get back, then we'll see just how much self control you really have. I wonder...I wonder...nah shaking my head, I became mindless of everything going on around me, as my thoughts drift back to her. While I blankly picked at the food on my plate. I pictured her gentle face and those loving warm brown eyes, looking back and being eager to see me, as I was to seeing her. And that body of hers, damn the way that she had felt under me, when she had become very wild and eager to give herself to me. When she had been in my arms back at the estate and at the cabin, rolling my eyes and taking a deep breath. I tried focusing on mom, then Karolina and last but not least Adrian. God this wasn't right, as I threw my napkin down on the table in disgust at myself, as I was battling the ignored attraction towards Rose. Standing to my feet and making some flimsy half ass excuse to leave. I wearily climbed the stairs leading me to my room, where I could sleep it off... if only sleep would come and take me away from this torture._

_ Rose left me, I repeated dully in my mind, but my mind seemed to be vacationing somewhere else. I was getting turned on just by the mere thought of her. The way that her skin had fired up and flushed hotly under my hands, when I caressed her back. Or to trail invisible lines to her stomach and to lovingly caress her neck. Ohh my god the way that Rose had felt when she had been under me, I gritted my teeth together to choke back a moan or the way that she rolled my name out on those lushes lips of hers. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut and grabbing the railing of the stairs, my foot climb upwards, one step at a time. I had to stop doing this to myself for now I had to stopping thinking of Rose. "Well see Roza... we'll see... just how much self control and discipline... you think that you have." I snarled out bitterly_


	46. Sacred Lost Souls

_Sleep didn't come peacefully as my thoughts and dreams were haunted by Rose. "Damn her." I growled noisily out, punching my fist into the pillow for what seemed like the fifth and sixth time this morning. The long dreaded cold shower that I had taken before I went to bed, sure as hell didn't help ease the memory of her soft smooth skin moving against mine in a fevered pitch of frenzy passion. Or remembering how Rose would get those adorable little smirks of hers across her lips to taunt me, as her nails would rake playfully down my chest followed by at set of teeth as she laughed back at me. Groaning out loud from the misery and rolling over for the zillionth time, I covered my face in my pillow, as sexy her image flash under my eyelids. How she loved to taunt me and she did so willfully, right down to the first time when she kissed me, while we were training in the gym._

_We both knew what we were feeling was wrong, but undeniably neither of us could fight our feelings anymore for the other, regardless of how much distance I had placed between myself and Rose. There was just no way, Rose could ever convince me that she had given up on us, not after everything we had been through together. _

_I could still see her face, from when we had been on the bridge, and the hollowed out shell of a man that I once was. Rose's words were caressing me, as though they were velvet in themselves wrapping me up in a tight cocoon. _

_"I will always love you." Rose had said softly before plunging the stake into my chest. I had never seen her face look so lost and tortured, as though she was ready to jump in after me, as I fell towards my watery grave. Rose looked as though she had killed, murdered apart of her own soul that night and would have done anything to have changed the outcome. I had a feeling, when I went back to court that was how she would look, just as lost and defeated as she had been back then._

_"Dimka...Dimka "Вы все еще не спишь?" ("Are you still awake?")Babushka asked as her knuckles lightly wrapped against the door._

_"Yes I'm awake." I muffled out into the pillow, knowing damn well that babushka knew that, too, or she wouldn't have been here now._

_"Dimka." She said warmly coming in with her light weight peach terry cloth nightgown swirled around her feet almost angelically, as her bare feet padded into the room towards me. Taking a seat on the edge of my bed her hand drifted over and her fingertips smoothed the hair back out of my eyes, as her own darker chocolate one shined back into mine. A warm motherly smile graced her face, making her look, for once, younger without the worrying stress of Vik._

_"You're thinking of Roza." Grandmother said smiling in an annoying way that grated on my nerves, all I could do was nod my head gruffly back at her._

_"I love her...I really love her babushka and I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I admitted feeling as though the weight of the world had been taken off of my shoulders just from being able to finally admit the unspoken truth out loud to someone. I felt so elated, being able to speak so freely how I felt, that now I wanted to shout it out from the rooftops for the whole world to hear. But what good was voicing my love for Roza out loud, when she had left me and wasn't even around to hear how I felt about her._

_"What you're already planning to do." Grandmother replied confidently, stroking my cheek and snapping me out of my depressing thoughts, as though she was rubbing some of the pain that I felt away. "You've already decided on the manner, on how you will win Roza heart back...you haven't lost her, at least not yet. I have faith in you." She told me with her smile widening even more, and rubbing her hand back and forth against my lower arm and wrist. "You will get her back, you'll see and when you do, I want you to give her this... when the time is right." Grandmother said opening her other hand that had been lying still in her lap. _

_Nestled in her palm was a ring, one of exquisite beautiful details that would easily fit Roza to a tee. The ruby and diamonds sparkled in the sunlight, and as the center ruby caught the rays of the fading sun, the bedroom was bathed in a reddish glow. Wrapped all around the ruby were vines of leaves, forming a shaping of a single rose. Within the leaves, embedded into the silvery platinum and gold designing of the ring, were half carat diamonds. Each beautiful diamond enhanced the ruby, making the coloring of the ring more pronounced and alive._

_Would Rose even consider what grandmother was suggesting? What would everyone back at court say? Relationships among Dhampir's were frowned upon and even more unheard of were marriages within our own race. I knew I had our former queen Tatiana's support, but Vasilisa was our new queen now, would she even approve? I had sworn my life to her, pledged my unconditional loyalties, was I breaking that oath by wanting… no correction… needing Roza by my side? There were so many staggering thoughts and questions flooding through my mind that I covered my eyes with my hand shielding myself from the onslaught of them. _

_"Do you love her?" Grandmother asked reminding me of what I had said just seconds ago._

_"Yes...very much so." I replied not balking at the question._

_"Dimka nothing else matters, now does it?" She whispered quietly, getting up to walk back towards the door. The loud torturous screams, from the room beside mine, had caused us both to jump. While my heart began pounding wildly in my chest as Viktoria's screams rang loudly._

_Damn, I groaned out, getting up from the bed just to go barreling out in the hallway and almost colliding into my sister Karolina and Sonya._

_"Not another one…not again." Sonya's eyes rolled towards our sister's doorway as we entered; however, Adrian had already beaten us there. He was sitting on the edge of Vik's bed with Viktoria cradled in his arms. Her hands were resting on his bare shoulders, while her head was nuzzled into his neck as she softly wept, clutching onto him._

_"You're not the same person any more Viktoria, you're not that soulless monster." Adrian cooed softly into her ear as his hand stroked down her back lazily. "You're Dhampir... you're safe and sound here with people who love you most" He voiced out loud reminding her of who she was. My heart clutched painfully in my chest as I watched the two of them. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, Vik seemed to need Adrian more and more. As she leaned meekly into him, needing his comfort that only Adrian seemed able to provide._

_"You made a bad choice honey, but we all make bad choices." Adrian told her as though he was voicing her thoughts out loud. "At least your choice was out of love, you needed your brother, and no one is going to fault you for that. Most people who make a willing decision to turn, their motives aren't as genuine and pure as yours were. You're brother understands that and so does everyone one else." When Vik raised her head she shook it violently back, as more and more tears gathered and pooled down her cheeks. Adrian lifted both of his hands towards her face, smoothing back her hair away from her eyes. Viktoria looked back at him with guilt stricken eyes when Adrian wiped her falling tears away with the pads of his thumbs, with a deeper understanding of all of her gut wrenching pain that she was feeling._

_"Rose doesn't hate you, she...she was just upset, I know little Dhampir didn't mean what she said to you." Viktoria was way past listening. She shook her head again and raised her hand, pushing back on his chest stopping him. She didn't believe him on that one, as she got up from the bed and scrambled to her feet, rushing out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her._

_"You know the only way Viktoria is going to heal is if Little Dhampir forgives her...and honestly man, after seeing you and Lissa the way you both were…." Adrian said taking a deep breath and getting up from the bed and walking towards me. His tortured filled face mirrored Vik's when he cleared his throat. "I don't know Belikov! I don't know if Rose can really forgive her, not after you dying and what happened to Lissa! She loves you both!" Adrian added when he slipped past me heading back towards his room. __My mind lingered on Adrian's words for a moment. Even he knew that Rose loves me, which was comforting, even from him. As for forgiveness, I don't know either.__ "You should probably go and get ready it's just about time." Mom said tapping me on the shoulder, while Karolina and Sonya parted so I could go back to my room._

_I had gotten ready for lots and lots of funerals in my lifetime, but never had I ever gotten ready for one that you could consider to be my own. Talk about a new freaky dicky experience, this shit was definitely it. Pulling out the black suit out of the closet and a white dress shirt I eyed the damn thing with trepidation of mind. I hurriedly got ready, a short time later, I looked in the mirror at my reflection and began pulling my hair back into a pony tail. Sonya knocked on the door and began pushing it open._

_"Come in." I threw over my shoulder. I frustratingly moved the stubborn strand of hair that wouldn't go into the pony tail behind my ear. When I turned around, she came in fully dressed in a black v collard dress, and matching black heel pumps._

_"Here let me do that for you." Sonya told me as my fingers nervously struggled trying to finish up with my tie. "Worried about going to your own funeral?" She asked voicing what I had already been thinking._

_"No I just think it kinda crazy is all." I muttered back when she had finished._

_"Well as crazy as it may seem...if it will help Vic, then it's worth trying." She sighed out. "So you're going back to court afterwords?" She asked arching her brow at me. I nodded my head back towards her hating the idea of leaving my family once again._

_"Just don't take too long in coming back to see us, huh? Sonya asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "In case you have missed the memo, your family needs you...and there is nothing stopping you from coming and seeing me either! Now is there?" I yelled cutting Sonya off who blinked rapidly in shock back at me. To see her flinching the way that she did, had me hanging my head down in shame. Never, had I yelled at any of my sisters like I had just done. "You think it was easy leaving home to go to the US and becoming a guardian to support everyone here, leaving my friends, our way of life." I gestured with my hands around the room as my jaw hardened and my eyes locked with her. "You think it was easy leaving all of you to go to a foreign land, no home or family much less friends. No it wasn't easy, I gave up a lot for all of you."_

_"No one ever said it would be easy Dimka, but you didn't see momma or Karolina and Viktoria fall apart without you either. You didn't have to go to your first funeral the way that we all did when Rose showed up! For Christ sakes we treated her as your widow when we buried you the first time around! And to think, we're doing this shit all over again, it's so damn mind boggling. Have you even thought for a second of what you're putting everyone through just by being here?"_

_"So let me get this straight!" I whirled out as the room seemed to be closing in on me, my hand raked in my hair while the growing feeling of being pissed off was mounting by the second. "It's my fault you're all doing this again...the funeral and God only knows whatever other crap Adrian has up his sleeve! So what... you want me to apologize for that now? Are you forgetting the fact that if I wasn't here right now... you would all be dead?" I spat out into her face. "You all would be dead, murdered at Vik's and Tamara's hand! And I'm sure as hell not going to apologize, at least, because of what Rose and I did, we managed to save them. So don't you dare try to make me feel guilty for coming back to save your ass, because I don't regret it for a moment!" I told her thumping her chest hard. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Momma and Karolina peeking into the door way, momma's hand covered her mouth and tears had formed in her eyes from overhearing us._

_"Sorry to interrupt you two, but ummm it's time for us to be leaving." Momma said looking at the both of us. I let out an airy frustrated sigh. When Sonya turned to leave I reached over to my chair, grabbing my duster following everyone out. When we walked down the stairs, everyone was waiting for us. In the kitchen, several crock pots were stewing meats, and food was cooking in the oven. The mouthwatering fragrances were beginning to fill the house and my stomached growled earnestly for missing breakfast._

_"After you." Adrian told us, while he stood beside the front door, holding it open for us. The last of the fading sunlight had disappeared over the horizon cloaking the world into darkness along with it the eeriness of what was about to come. Adrian had out done his self; rows of awaiting black limousines began circling around into the driveway. I should have known that Viktoria would be at Adrian's side as the glowing headlights from the limousine pulled in one right after the other, already carrying some passengers. In the first limousine, momma and grandmother crawled into the back seat, when the driver had gotten out and open the door for them. In the second limousine Karolina, Paul, Sonya and her baby followed suit leaving the last limousine for Adrian, Viktoria and myself. Glancing back at the house one last time, I nervously climbed in the back with them._

_The ever so disturbing sickening feeling in my gut brought bile and vomit into my mouth, which I quickly swallowed back down in disgust. As I looked out the window, I saw my former Strigoi-self walking out of the front door of the house. With an evil malicious chilling smile on his face, he causally waved at me, once the limousine drove past. Seeing him again brought spine tingle chills down my back that made me shudder hard. What the hell were Vik and I getting ourselves into? What if Adrian was making the problems worse? The whole idea of going to a cemetery was unnerving and quite frankly scaring the shit out of me. What if something went wrong? Damn, I always hated playing the 'what if' game, but here it was in a nut shell, what if something majorly went wrong, where Viktoria and I were the ones who paid the fucking price._

_When the limousine pulled up towards the wrought iron gates, they slowly parted open. Lined with twine and tied to the metal bars, were lighted up glowing reddish, orange torches. The red glowing embers were shining brightly as far around the cemetery as the chain linked fence wrapped around, lighting up the way, from metal rod to metal rod. While we started walking Adrian led us all around a maze of crypts and marked headstones. Their soft shadowy figures casting illuminated shadows on the grainy stones seemed to move and sway._

_In the distance bagpipes blared loudly, when Adrian turned a sharp corner that led us to two open graves. Which had me coming up short; I damn sure wasn't expecting this, any of this. Well hell, I really didn't know what I was expecting. But seeing the priest from our local parish, standing over the two coffins that were suspended about waist high into the air on pulleys to be lowered into the ground, sure as hell wasn't one of them. This crazy Moroi planned a real damn funeral, as I looked to the right of me Oksana smiled warmly holding Marks bruised and battered hand within her own. All I could think of was that Lissa must have healed him when we first had found him bound on the porch. To the left of our group were Lev, Dennis and Artur who was holding Tamara upright, my guess was to keep her from falling over, which she seemed to nearly do once she saw me. Breaking from the group Lev came to pull Viktoria and me forward._

_Viktoria was flabbergasted just as much as I was, as our eyes locked onto the two closed coffins. Father Philips was wearing his traditional long red garbed robes with the white emblem cloth, blessed by the Vatican and draped around his neck. His hand holding a flask flew up into the air with the holy water sprinkling the coffins in the form of a cross, when my Strigoi-self appeared and stepped around him._

_"So can you do it? Can you really let me go and forget about what you have done to Robin?" He leered out in his spine tingling cold voice, which still haunted my dreams. While those damn cursed ruby glittering eyes of his looked mockingly back into my own. With his right hand his fingertips glided smoothly over the coffin's polished smooth hickory surface, until he swaggered slowly around towards the front lifting the lid peering inside._

_"I have accepted what happened to Robin." I replied shocking the hell out of myself._

_"But you're still blaming yourself for doing the deed, aren't you?" He said waving his hand around as though she had meant little to nothing to him. "Taking her virginity and her virtue, while you slaughtered her family one at a time...no...no that wasn't me." I shook my head defiantly at the violent image he was conjuring up for me to see._

_I was willing to except what Rose and everyone else had been trying to convince me of as I took in a shaky breath. My soul had been gone from my body and that demon from hell had taken its place. In doing so, the monstrous Strigoi part of me shattered my own innocents, just as it had done with Robin's._

_"Maybe now I can finally get some peace." He winked over towards me, lifting the coffin lid upright. Looking totally pleased with his self, knowing Strigoi Dimitri could still scare the shit out of me. He slowly brought his knee towards the side of the coffin and scooted his body inwards, until he was sitting inside the bloody thing. Rolling my eyes I looked at everyone's faces that looked oblivious and were following Father Phillips sermon._

_Glancing over and noticing while all of this was happening, Yeva looked back towards me in a knowing kind of way, as she rubbed her finger over her nose and turned her attention back on the coffin. My guess, she had been seeing the same thing that I had been seeing. Or at least that was the impression that I got, when grandmother nodded her head towards the fowl creature inside the pine wood box. My Strigoi self laughed unmercifully and flopped backwards on his back, laying down in the make shift bed._

_"What makes you so damn special, hmmm?" My Strigoi self purred out as his blood red eyes glittered in the moonlight and by way of the flickering torches. "You saved the queen... bravo...like you deserve a fucking medal" He said clapping his hands together. "And that makes you a hero? Worthy of a second chance, you're just as dirty as I am." He snarled out, as my Strigoi self's eyes seemed to glow with a renewed life of their own._

_"No, I have a right to forgiveness...I wasn't myself." I growled back at him "I'm entitled to be forgiven! I'm not you."_

_"You're right Dimitri I am better and when you were me, you were too. Don't you miss the good ole days, feeling the blood trickle down the back of your throat, as you drank some poor bastard dry? Feeling every part of their life essences flowing through you, as there life fluttered meaninglessly away." He taunted with a bone chilling coldness from the evil he was spewing._

_ "Don't you hunger, no thirst for Roza's blood? Have you forgotten how she tasted on your lips... mmm… well I remember, the sweetness of her blood you feasted on, night after night, or how about the way Roza smelled... surely you haven't forgotten that?" My Strigoi-self asked churning my insides and making me violently ill. I wanted to vomit right there on the spot. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut and taking a cleansing breath, I fought to stay sane and in control, as the images of Roza being cradled in my arms flashed behind my eyelids. "This... well this is only for fun." I told her when my fangs bit down into her skin and my mouth slowly guzzled her sweet life giving nectar. I did remember and god at times I still hungered for her. _

_"Mmmmm." Strigoi Dimitri slithered out slowly. "Struck a nerve, did I big boy? Yeah you remember._

_"Would anyone like to add anything, before our service is concluded?" Father Phillips asked while he waved the incense of myrrh over the coffins and started blessing everyone in our group._

_"Don't let that fucking cow speak Dimitri, you know deep down in that thing that pounds in your chest, that you need me. I make you strong when you're weak. I give you the guts to take action and claim what you want. Like Rose! It was because of me you had Rose. " My Strigoi self said eerily._

_Was I wrong for loving Rose back when she had been in school, was I evil then for giving into a greater temptation? "You're just trying to trick me with my own guilt...a love like ours wasn't wrong, Roza and I were not wrong." I hollered back._

_"I would." Grandmother said stepping forward, my heart wildly began pounding loudly in my chest, and I literally could feel the pulsing organ in my ears, as my breath caught. Could she really see him? Did grandmother witness my Strigoi self in the coffin, like Adrian seemed able to do in his dream walk? He watched us all closely and squeezed Vik's hand gently in reassurance; she seemed oblivious to what was going on around her, while her own eyes locked steadfast on her headstone. Leaning down by the mounds of dirt, that laid opposite to the sides of the coffins and awaiting burial, with both hands grandmother grabbed fistful of the dark earthy fresh dirt and raised her hands up towards the coffins. A gushing wind started swirling around us, gathering in strength and size. "No, Dimitri! Stop that old bag of bones before I do! Strigoi Dimitri screamed out and hissed enraged. "You're fucking no better than I am! You're still a fucking monster on the inside and somewhere deep inside yourself you know it! It was your hands... look at your hands...look at your hands, their cold blood can never be washed away " My Strigoi self began screeching out. "It was your hands that raped, tortured and murdered the Badica family and others just like her!"_

_"С пепел к пеплу, пыль к пыли, от этой земной равнине ваш зло должны расстаться." (From ashes to ashes, dust to dust, from this earthly plain evil you must be vanquished!" She rang out, throwing the mounds of dirt into the air, as though the dirt were ashes. While the last trace of dirt left her hands, the image of my Strigoi self lifted out of the coffin. His long claws grappled with the front of the lid, tearing the wooden finished as he dug those nails into the wooden grains. "You need me Dimitri your still an animal you're still a killer. As grandmother words cut into the night my Strigoi self was kicking and screaming wildly into the bleak night, as his body was being jerked and ripped away from the coffin, leaving deep gauging claw like marks on the coffin's lid. Even then he was fighting, as he used his claws and legs trying to hang on to anything he could grasp onto. Ever so slowly, Strigoi Dimitri was finally pried away. One second his pale transparent ghostly figure was next to grandmother where he tried lunging for her throat, just to have his hands go through her solid form as though he was grasping air. Raking his long sharpened claws down her face trying to gouge out her eyes, but grandmother looked unphased and more determined than ever as her voice grew loud in strength in an Old Russian chant._

_"The devil take you, you old fucking bat! Dimitri! ... Dimitri! Strigoi Dimitri called out, one last time as I watched sorrowfully back at his dissipating figure. "You need me... you need a face to place the blame on! I'm the one who gave you the strength!"_

_"No." I shook my head back at him. "You're the foul evilness that invaded me and you're the one who killed Robin's family...your the one with blood on you're hands " I snarled back lifting my head towards grandmother and she nodded her head in approval. I knew I wasn't to blame anymore; it hadn't been me who had done those heinous acts. In the next instant Strigoi Dimitri's body began to dematerialize as though his body were the ashes themselves, trace parts stirred and floated in the air in front of me, while the body completely began breaking down until the remaining pieces drifted away like dust in the wind._

_Turning from me and spitting on the grave, grandmother walked towards Vik and brought her even closer towards the headstone, but occasionally making eyes contact with me. I walked even closer towards her and placed my hand around Vik's shoulders._

_However, when grandmother spoke this time, she spoke softly enough to where only Vik and I could hear; which unnerved me even more. "While evilness needs a tomb to dwell in, and one of our sacred lost soul have been found and purged. Others still carry its evil foul presence within their tortured soul, until forgiveness has been earned. Only then the true tides of change can begin." Rolling my eyes with the damping cold chill snaking down my back and in between my shoulder blades like a frozen tundra I shivered at the cryptic meaning. I always hated those damn words of doom and gloom, because most of the time none of us really ever knew what they meant, until it was too late. Was this another dire prediction, God I fucking hope not._

_It wasn't until the coffins were being lowered, by creaking old pulley's that squealed and churned, into the ground that I heard the loud howling of wolves baying in the distance at the yellow moon over head. It was finally over, even more so, I had felt it as the last bit of earth covered the graves. I was free from this cursed nightmare or at least that was how it felt._

_"So you need a ride to the airport, as it turns out it's right on our way?" Lev asked lightening the mood from the whole experience, as Denis, Artur and Tamara came to stand by me._

_"Sure he does, besides I don't think that those two will be much company, they seem pretty wrapped into themselves." Denis belted out as he watched Vik and Adrian while they were holding hands._

_"Pennsylvania, huh?" Artur asked cocking his brow at me, as we started walking towards the host of limousines that were still waiting._

_"Yup...it's not really different from here, it's actually quite beautiful... I just hate the thought of being away from my family again."_

_"You'll have us." Tamara voiced shyly as her trembling brown eyes rose to meet mine for the first time. They were so soft and warm, exactly what I had longed to see again in my friend, as they glisten with unshed tears. "That is if you still want us." She said so softly that I barely heard her. "I'm so sorry Dimitri! I'm so sorry for everything...I have no right to beg for your forgiveness, even your family's! I know what I'm asking for I don't deserve, but I'm so sorry." Tamara cried out, I reached over and pulled her into my arms, wrapping my hands around her back._

_"There's nothing to forgive, not from you or Vik, you weren't yourselves! I know that." I told her softly into her ear. "Please...please do yourself a favor and let it go or this will eat up on the inside and you'll lose everything." I whispered into her hair. "Take it from someone who knows."_

_"Dimka...Denis, Lev." Mom's voice called out as she stopped a short few feet away. "I would like a couple of minutes alone with my son."_

_"Sure...sure Olena." They replied in unison back to my mother. Tamara lowered her hands from around my shoulders, letting go. "I'll see you in the car." I nodded towards them as they left single file, one at time._

_"Mom." I choked out knowing this was her way of saying goodbye._

_"Ahhh Dimka I'm so going to miss you." Mom said softly. "I feel, I just got you back and these last few days have been wonderful as though the whole family were really together again. And seeing you with your sisters and Paul, I'm so going to miss you!" Her words were tugging on my heart and I thought it was going to break in two as I hated leaving her again." Your sister's love you and, well, just don't take so long in coming back this time." She sniffled out; my throat felt thick and heavy as though it was going to close off, to where I didn't think that I would be able to speak. She lifted her hand laying it weakly against my cheek. I closed my eyes leaning in towards her warm fingers._

_"I love you too momma, I love you so much"... "I know you do son... I know you do." Dropping her hand away from my cheek, she nodded towards the direction of where Denis, Lev, Tamara, and Artur were standing. "Go and get Roza back. Go on… they're waiting for you" Momma prompted nudging me with her arm. Shaking my head, my eyes burned with tears as I looked back at her one more time, giving her a shaky smile. "I'll come back soon momma! I promise tell Karolina, Sonya and Paul that I love them." I smiled sheepishly back and turned to run catching up with Denis and the others. The drive to the airport was filled with trepidation as my stomach knotted up, while we boarded the plane. Once again a part of me felt as though as I was abandoning my family, as I pulled Viktoria into my arms. We both looked out the window of the plane, as we jetted down the tarmac and lifted into the air for the long flight. Both of us watched the landscape below grow smaller and smaller, to where the homes and cars below us became ant size and black dots._

_"Don't worry Vik! We'll comeback soon." I promised her. "Maybe then you'll be talking again." Laying her head on my chest she closed her eyes letting sleep take her and mine stayed trained on the window starring bleakly out into the darkness._

_"Dimitri...Dimitri." Adrian said shaking me awake. "How long have I've been out?" I muttered as I straightened up in my seat taking notice that Vik wasn't with me anymore._

_"Good morning sunshine. Have a nice rest, did we?" He smirked as his eyes flashed daringly back at me; damn the fucker was already getting on my nerves._

_"Seriously Adrian how long have I been out?" I repeated gruffly._

_"Long enough that even your fucking pea brain should recognize the sites." He smarted out, and reached over beside me and opening the windows blind, that someone had graciously had thought to close. The light temporarily blinded me as I shielded my watering eyes against the brightness of the sun's glare._

_"Where is he? Adrian... Dimitri." I heard her, way before even seeing her platinum curls, as she came barreling down the aisles, Vasilisa launched herself into Adrian's outstretched arms._

_"Cuz you're looking majestic these days...Dimitri!" She turned catching me off guard, I was next in line on her hugging spree, she threw her arms around me._

_"You're majesty it's great seeing you again." Looking around the entrance of the plane and eyeing where she came running from I looked back at her dumbfound and immediately became alert and on guard for any hidden dangers. "Where are your royal guards? Why are they not here escorting you?" I asked hating the thought that they would abandon their duties to her._

_"Them!" Vasilisa snorted with discontentment flashing in her emeralds. "They are waiting just outside the loading bay doors." She replied pointing her finger in the general direction._

_"And Rose...I left her sorry ass back at court attending a guardians meeting! I just needed to get away from her, for just a little bit! I needed a fucking break!" She growled loudly. When I heard Lev clearing his throat behind me, a small half smile suddenly appeared as I moved out of the way._

_"You ugh...you remember Lev, Denis and Artur don't you?" I asked and Vasilisa quickly nodded her head in approval, and she politely flashed a warm smile towards them._

_"Of course I do...thank you so much for coming." Vasilisa said extending her hand towards Denis that I blinked looking at the two of them in astonishment._

_"It's an honor your majesty." Lev said taking her hand into his own and graciously shaking it._

_"Your majesty...Dimitri please! Vasilisa let out an exasperating sigh in annoyance and running her hand through her hair." I get that crap from Rose all the time now! So please, not you too." She said taping my chest with her finger. "Call me Vasilisa or Lissa, unless public events dictate that you can't." She smiled weakly back at me, that I nodded my head._

_"Ahem...this here is...you're sister Viktoria, what a pleasure to meeting you." Vasilisa said warmly stepping up closer towards Vik, while her emerald green eyes flashed with eagerness in seeing her again. Vasilisa stretched out her hand towards Vik._

_"Cuz." Adrian said placing a comforting hand on Viktoria's lower back shaking his head at her. "She's still pretty shaken up and not ready for that sorta thing yet."_

_Vik's eyes widen in fear and opted out to bowing instead out of respect. "I see." Vasilisa said softly as understanding crossed over her face. "Well, I'm sure your sister is going to make a fine guardian Dimitri! And if she's anything like you, then Viktoria will follow in your footsteps making both you and your family proud."_

_"Vik already does." I replied, feeling pride swell in my chest, as I winked over at her trying to cheer her up some._

_"Well now, with the pleasantries out of the way, shall we... I'm supposed to be meeting up with Christian later. He would have been here himself to greet you all, but he's meeting with his aunt and going over some of the wedding plans." She said hurriedly sounding excited. Taking the led with Artur by my side, both Adrian and Vasilisa were in the middle. While Denis, Lev, Tamara and my sister followed in closely behind them as we exited the plane._

_Out front of the airport parking lot several regal looking royal limousines, with royal flags hung on the sides of the cars, were waiting for us. Vasilisa shot me quirky smirk as her eyebrow lifted with amusement dancing in her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's one of the new perks of being queen. I get the killer rides." She laughed earnestly when the royal guardians swarmed around her and began shielding her body, not only from oncoming traffic, but any and all prying eyes. The door opened for her and she climbed in, six of the royal guardians also climbed in after her taking a defensive posture, as though a Strigoi might attack at second. When the next limo doors were opened Adrian was gestured in first and Vik followed him. Reluctantly climbing in after the two, my jaws locked and my fist clinched, as I looked jealously back towards Adrian and growled towards him._

_"Remember touch my sister." I snarled and he waved his hand at me stopping me in mid-sentence._

_"Yeah I know, or I'll be swimming with the fishes with two hundred pounds of concrete tied around my ankles and you force feeding your size 12 combat boot up my ass!"__ ...__ He taunted, as he pulled his pack of cloves cigarettes from his breast pocket of his shirt, lightening one up. God, how I wanted to pulverize the arrogant little prick, for talking so damn crudely in front of my sister._

_"I wear a size 14." I growled loudly earning a chuckle from him and a hidden smirk from Vik who tried hiding it by cupping her hand over her mouth._

_"Ouch, now see that's gotta hurt!" Adrian said looking down at the floor towards my shoes; suddenly, he started looking a little green behind the gills, when his glassy emeralds met mine. I had to bite my tongue just to keep from laughing out as I pictured my boots really going up his ass one at a time._

_However, Vik surprised me when she reached over and punched him hard in the chest, apparently she didn't like his snide remark any more than I did._

_"Take it easy tricky vixen, I bruise easily." Adrian mockingly scoffed at her. Vik rolled her eyes glaring, turned in her seat and leaned her head against the window, when Adrian shot his panty dropping smile towards her and ruffling her hair. The rest of drive back to court was filled with both, apprehension from seeing Rose, and then turning to excitement for Viktoria's future. Knowing what lays ahead of her, once her intense training began. The old familiar grayish brown stone buildings slowly started appearing one after the other, blocking out the sunlight with their tall silhouette structures, when the wrought manned iron gates came into view. "Home sweet home." Adrian purred when he opened the door and got out and gestured for Vik to do the same._

_"Dimitri...Dimitri! Wait up!" Vasilisa came rushing towards us as I was getting out. "Adrian why don't you show Dimitri's sister to the female guardian quarters and get her settled in. "I.. ugh need a minute with Dimitri." She said breathlessly as she folded her arms over her chest. Nodding his head, Adrian placed his hand on Vik's back leading her away. "Later, Belikov." Adrian yelled out from over his shoulder as he lifted his hand pointing out something for Viktoria to see._

_"Ahem." Vasilisa said clearing her throat as the two left. "I… um wanted to do something special for your friends." She said sounding rather pleased with herself. "They're heroes here and I wish to thank them personally for their involvement with the embassy."_

_"Okay what can I do to help your maj...I mean Vasilisa?"_

_"Walk with me?" Vasilisa said clearly wanting to leave the garage, cocking my head one last time in the direction that Viktoria and Adrian left. I combed the front of my hair with my fingers, which she must have taken as a yes. Over at the track there were several guardians running laps on the outdoor tracks, whizzing past us as we walked. This was what I had missed, being gone so long and where I felt most at home. To the left of me was a young guardian doing bench curls as he lifted the weight up into the air and bringing it back down towards his chest, then lifting it straight up._

_"I want to recognize the unpromised ones in a ceremony." Vasilisa said clearing her throat as we passed by the guardian's quarters and moved towards the Moroi section. "Even without the help of official guardian's and royalty, they held their own against the Strigoi! We are in a huge debt of thanks to them."_

_"So what are you suggesting?" I asked stopping and watching her carefully._

_"I wish to see Lev, Denis and Artur; for their acts of heroics be made into promised royal guardians, carrying the same level of high authority as you and Rose. More importantly I wish for them to remain here at court. I think the Moroi people would sleep better at night seeing the faces of their heroes...don't you?" She asked placing her hand on my wrist._

_"I think they would really like the honor that you want to give them; however, Denis, Artur and Lev have been fighting on the front lines for quite some time now. No offense your majesty, but I don't know how eager they are going to be when they've been benched to just only this." I said waving my hand around court, slowly turning and stopping in front of the quorums front doors._

_"Then I'll leave the decision up to them! Either way they are going to be recognized." Vasilisa said cheerily as she started walking ahead of me, then suddenly spinning back around pointing her finger and giving it a gentle shake, while she rolled her eyes.__"I hate doing this to you, when you just got back but..." Vasilisa said cautiously._

_"Yes." I asked lifting my eyebrow up as she began wringing her fingers together looking less queenly like and looking more and more uncomfortable._

_"You should ugh... go and check in at the guardian's headquarters. The other guardians are presently in a meeting with Rose, concerning ahhh hell, Dimitri." Vasilisa eyes glittered back into my own, as she dropped her hands stiffly back down at her sides. "You'll find out soon enough and until then I wish you luck, because you're going to need it." Turning away from me Lissa slipped inside the royal quorum's front doors with her entourage of guardians. When I walked up towards the guardian's headquarters; Stan eyes widen and a cheesier size grin spreading across his face as he came around from the counter towards me, clasping my hand firmly into his and shaking it hard._

_"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes guardian Belikov, just get in?"_

_"Yes my sister and I hadn't even had a chance to get settled, when Queen Vasilisa needed to speak to me...uh so she's told you about Rose and her behaviors?" Stan asked when he pulled his hand away from mine._

_"I know that she's different...different doesn't describe her." Stan snorted out as he shook his head ruefully._

_"Follow me. Everyone is meeting in here." Stan said leading me through the hallway and down towards the long corridors, towards the conference rooms._

_As my hand pulled the door knob open my mouth snapped shut when I entered. The dimly lit room was concealed into darkness and the only light was coming from a projector sitting on a portable cart. The whitish screen was splashed against the rear facing wall towards the back of the conference room. A big long mahogany leaf table was centered in the room facing the projector screen. A miniature lamp was placed in front of each attentive guardian glaring down on the strewn papers. Their glum faces looked haggard, as though they had been sitting here for hours._

_From the looks that I was receiving from Eddie and Alberta, whose heads snapped up and turned over their shoulders from the sudden brightness of the hallway filtering into the conference room. Everyone seemed pleased to see me except for one. The one stole my breath away as my heart shattered into mind blowing little fucking pieces when her dark brown eyes locked onto mine. I had to bite my tongue from yelling out at her, as she was nothing like the woman who I had loved back at the estate. It was as though Rose had removed the very details about herself that once made me love her. She was sending me a message as my hungry eyes drank in the very sight of her; she had cut me out of her life. The starchy uniform clung stiffly on her body as even her white button up blouse had been diligently tucked into her black slacks. Even her royal guardian's jacket with the emblem of the courts crest and reddish silk sash had been pressed._

_"The queen's carriage will be entering here." Rose said blandly as she pointed towards the spot on the screen on the wall. Which means, the backup guardians and those doing foot patrols, need to cluster here. So when the queen's carriage comes through court, all eyes around the world will be on her as this is a televised event. It's not very often that a newly elected queen gets married, which will make Queen Dragomir and Lord Ozera prime targets and ripe for the pickings."_

_My god Rose what the hell have you done to yourself my mind screamed out. I stood there at the door for what seemed a lifetime, when it couldn't have been anything more than just mere seconds. My feet were rooted to the spot, ingrained into the floorboards, as though they were filled with cement and my hand suspended on the doorknob._

_"Told you." Stan murmured and walked briskly away while I continued to stare like a dumb moron._

_"Guardian Belikov, we are so pleased that you could join us." Rose said coolly as I stepped into the room closing the door behind me. "We were just going over the security details of her majesties upcoming wedding in the weeks ahead."_

_"Right, you've only been hammering this shit into us all, now for the last four days." Eddie groaned out and Rose turned broadening her shoulder as her fingers thrummed against the table impatiently._

_"And we will keep going over these new implemented security details, until you all have it right." She replied unphased by Eddie's outburst._

_"Guardian Belikov, please take a seat." Rose pointed towards the empty chair beside Eddie, who moved the papers away for me._

_"Yes, but while you don't have a life, some of us do." Alberta said with aggravation leaking into her voice. "I can't speak for everyone here." She said shoving the papers towards the side of her. "But some of us are pulling double shifts just by being here and are tired." Alberta looked exhausted and wore out. She clearly needed a break, but the stubborn stoic look that Rose wore suggested Alberta wouldn't be getting any rest anytime soon._

_"Yes, I know you're tired... we all are." Rose told everyone in the room until once again her eyes sharpen, and they grid locked onto mine. "Even some of us, have been experiencing unprecedented personal problems, but here in your guardian manuals, that I have provide to you...oh, I'm sorry guardian Belikov. It would seem you don't have a manual, feel free to read off of Eddie's." She said flicking her cold gaze between us. Eddie sighed out loud and rolled his eyes._

_Clearly pissed for being singled out, Eddie pulled the booklet out from under the various stacks of papers he had shuffled and opened his book. "Under the guardian's article, in proper Moroi conduct, section three twenty nine dash two B; it clearly states, any guardian with personal issues must remove any and all forms of conflict from their work environment and around their charges as one cannot function and perform their duties as expected." Rose said in an unemotional tone that was playing hell with my head. When had she grown to be downright cruel and mean? When had Rose become seemingly mocking and relentless towards other the people's feelings?_

_"Guardian Belikov, I trust that your personal problems have been resolved?" Clinching my teeth together to where they were grinding, I numbly nodded my head back._

_"Good, and while we're on this topic of what's expected out of a dutiful guardian, I couldn't help but notice that you are out of uniform. Under sub article... hmmm." Rose said flicking the pages as her fingers trailed over the manual. I closed my eyes hissing out a breath before I exploded and shake the living shit out of her. Cutting me out of her life was one thing, but this, who the hell was Rose supposed to be, quoting sections and articles out of a fucking book the way that she was._

_"Right, here it is, sub article 437 in the guardian's dress code. Any guardian attending any of the functions should always wear issued out white button up dress shirts, black pants or slack and, must have on hand, their royal jackets carrying the court embroidery seal." Looking me up and down as though I was running around in my birthday suit Rose shook her head disapprovingly._

_"Clearly you are out of uniform!" She said in a chastising voice as though she was talking down to a small child, when she walked over and leaned down towards me, making sure that I was giving her my full undivided attention._

_"Furthermore, I understand that you are just coming back from Russian under extenuating personal circumstances. However, now that you are back these codes are expected to be followed in the future is that understood? Disobedience will not be tolerated! One more thing, Guardian Belikov…." Rose said which had me grinding my teeth even more, until I could taste blood filling up in my mouth to keep from saying something that I would later regret. "You are to report to headquarters to receive your schedule. Starting tonight you will be making your rounds with Alberta."_

_Standing straight up, Rose coolly walked back towards the front of the projector as though she had turned to ice. She had changed in more ways than one, along with her short pixie haircut, where a few strands lightly scalloped over her eyes. Rose had built an untouchable cold exterior. She reminded me of the way Stan had been with her, when I had first brought Rose and the princess back to St. Vladimir's. Rose had cut more than just her hair and now she was making it a point of cutting me in the same manner, with her distance and coldness._

_I was so damn wrong in thinking I would return to find a broken and destroyed Rose. Hell no instead I find the fucking ice queen herself! I would have preferred to have been staked or even having my soul ripped apart then coming back and seeing her like this. Cold as ice and Rose's hair, my God, why the fuck did she cut off her hair? It looked completely butchered now!_

_If I found the sorry bastard who removed those strands, as God is my witness I was going to snuff out their reason for living. Rose knew how much I loved it. The soft flowing chestnut locks that I had spent hours just touching, the unwavering beauty within those precious lengths were now gone, just as much as her love for me was just fucking gone. Like everything that we had ever shared together was missing, just like those missing lengths. The writing was on the wall and the message was crystal clear. Rosemarie Hathaway no longer had room in her life for me._

_"Now, onto more pressing matters." Rose said flicking the screen outlining the map of court and pointing out the different divided up sections._


	47. A Taste Of Her Own Medicine

__**Happy Valentines Day to all of my fabulous Fans and Readers everywhere across the globe! Here is a sweet special juicy treat to all of you. May all your sexy bad ass Russian god dreams come true! Please extend some major shout outs and love to my Beta Debra Powers! For all of her hard work, in making this chapter editorially free of grammar mistakes! Haha trust me... I make allot of them. Take care and best wishes always from your vamp friend Elfina!**__

_The remaining four hours of the meeting was carried the same way as the first. Rose kept going backwards and forwards, quoting directly from the guardian's hand book of body guarding the queen and different personal protection techniques that should be used. I sat there in utter boredom, watching Rose move, in front of the projection screen highlighting with a marker, where everyone was expected to hold positions. Grandmother's words came whispering in my ear bringing very much needed solace to the situation. "You already know what you're going to do Dimka." That's when it hit me, I did know what I was going to do and it was time to turn up the heat and give Rose a taste of her own medicine._

_"Class is... adjourned!" I said in a loud challenging voice, with a flickering smile flashing over my face, stopping Rose from her constant prattle. Both of my hands spread outwards, collecting all of Eddie's paperwork. Tossing them high up into the air until page by page they came cascading downwards._

_"I didn't excuse anyone!" Rose glowered back towards me._

_"It looks like Guardian Belikov just did." Another guardian shouted further up towards the front of the table."_

_"Well, it doesn't look like it's up to you anymore." Alberta said questioning Rose's authority and getting up to her feet, stuffing the papers into her arms._

_"Glad to have you back, Dimitri." Eddie elbowed me in the side, not giving Rose a chance to contradict me. He quickly got to his feet along with the other guardian's as they hastily shuffled out the door leaving the two of us alone._

_"What did you do that for? We are far from being finished covering all the necessary security measures, which will be needed for the big day of the queens wedding! We had so much material to cover and go through!" Rose scolded, feigning disapproval, as she reached over turning off the projector and walking around the large table, to turn on the conference room lights._

_"Why did I do... what? I asked breathing the smallest of chuckles pretending, I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. This was going to be fun; I laughed even harder seeing Rose's dark brown eyes narrowing down even harder on me. "You know very well what I'm talking about. Sub article section..."Ohhh right, ending this little meeting slash lecture of yours." I said surveying the room._

_"It was boring as though you had stolen a chapter in one of Stan's old body guarding and personal theories class._

_"This is insubordination... you can't do this! I'm in charge." Rose fumed back angrily, as she jammed her finger into her chest which made me smirk even more. "I can bring you up on charges."_

_"Take it up with Vasilisa, by the way... just love what you did with your hair." I said waving a callous finger towards her. "It's a really cute, sporting gay kinda of... do ...got manly issues do yah?" Seething, Rose emanated a hissing growl, resonating somewhere off the center of her chest. BINGO... score one in my favor._

_"Guardian...Belikov that is more than enough from you...your insubordination is being dully noted and will not be tolerated! Any further violations and I'll have you brought up on charges so fast you'll be lucky if anyone remembers you were ever a guardian." She said with a sense of superiority and arrogance etched into her features._

_Amping up her steps toward me, until she stood directly in front of me, God, Rose was a vision when she was pissed. The way her cheeks flamed red, the heat billowing out of her parted luscious lips. I knew she was still ranting at me from the way her mouth kept on moving, but my God was she a beauty._

_"Do you understand?" Rose asked sharply gaining my attention to hers once more, as I felt her fingertip hitting me squarely in the chest. Her voice was cool, but otherwise completely without emotion._

_"Huh...ugh...yah sure... report to Alberta, this evening got it." I replied flippantly making it obvious that I hadn't been listening. "Ohh...I'm going to the Witching Hour first,... got a hot date and all." I smiled even wider knowing that, in itself, was going to hit a nerve. Pushing away from Rose and leaving the conference room, I could have sworn the heavy loud packed hit from the wall was the first display of Rose's temper. "Point two." I chuckled out getting strange looks from Stan when I passed him._

_"You know you're stirring up a hornets nest don't you... with that little stunt you just pulled in there?" Stan asked when he fished out the keys to the guardian's garage out of his pockets and hanging them on the rack behind him._

_"I certainly hope so...as that was only phase one." I said breathing a sigh of relief, as I walked out of the guardian's headquarters. The sun was hanging low on the horizon in the evening sky. Leaving just a tinge of powder blue, while the rest of the sky was changing into deep lavender with the hint of blackish purple and in the East, a large glowing yellow moon climbed even higher._

_Stretching my weary arms over my head, I leaned from right to left. The knotted up muscles in my back and shoulder blades, slowly began relaxing. Damn, she had kept us inside for too long! No wonder why Alberta and the others had been complaining about having to pull a double shift and were ready to revolt on Rose._

_To see her squirm the way she did when I dismissed everyone, was unbelievably priceless. It was very rare to see my enchanted beauty with her panties in a twist. The fact that I got under her skin, knowing I could affect her the way she did me, was more than just amusing it was downright satisfying. I was going to savor every reaction I got from Rose. I'm going to test her limits, stretching those so called boundaries of her precious mantra, until I had her back in my arms where she belonged._

_The cool air helped cleared my head. I made it back to the guardian's dorms, smiling at the lady at the front desk. I headed down the long stretch of hallway towards my room. Man, was it weird being back. Walking the old familiar halls reminded me of the last time I was here. Moroi women shied away from me, as they held protective arms over their children. Not letting them come within two feet of me, afraid that Strigoi blood stilled flowed strongly in my veins and would cause me to vamp out at any given moment. While the other Moroi's and Dhampir's alike locked their doors and hidden in their beds. As if I was the living life image of their nightmares brought to life. Now by the queen's request I was suddenly being hailed a hero. Everyone was kinder towards me and no longer saw me as the social outcast, as I had once been branded. Even more astonishing was the offering a gentle smile in my direction and friendship in their handshake._

_As I pulled open the door to my old dorm, my hand slithered along the dry wall to find the light switch. The clinging stale air assaulted my senses as I looked over the room. Not much had changed in the drab apartment. Everything about the place was the way I had remembered it. Right down to the black leather couch and matching reclining chairs, filling the center of the living room. Nestled on either side of the chairs were two small end tables, baring pictures of momma, Vik, Karolina, Paul and grandmother. Then there was my favorite one of them all, one that even Rose didn't know was taken. It was a picture that Alberta had given me when I had missed Rose's graduating trials._

_After being restored, Alberta filled me in on the details of her trial and knew how disappointed I was not being there. Something even now I regretted, granted I knew it was pointless for Rose to take them, but I would have given anything, to have seen her with my own eyes, getting her promise mark._

_I wasted no time in getting settled in, as I quickly showered and changed. I was supposed to be on duty in thirty minutes, just one more surprise for Rose. Glancing down at her picture on the stand one last time my fingers glided over the smooth cool glass tracing around Rose's chestnut hair. Placing the picture back down, I reached over grabbing my duster. Throwing the heavy long leather coat around my shoulders, I closed the door behind me._

_Guardians were slowly filling up the court grounds, getting ready to switch off with the night shift, as I shuffled towards the Witching Hour. All over court decorations in the form of streamers, colored lights and tapestries were slowly being hung up. The gardeners were tending to the freshly planted rows of roses, carnations, lilies, along with pansies._

_"Hey Dimitri." Turning back around at my name being called, Mia came running towards me. "I heard you were back." She beamed. "And I heard you're sister's here too."_

_"Yeah, Vik's going to be training in being a guardian." I nodded in agreement, as I walked up towards the food line, grabbing two packets of Nestle Quick and ripping them open for my hot chocolate, then shortly after adding hot brewing water, with just a dash of milk. "Maybe you can help me out with something." I said over my shoulder spotting a booth for us._

_"Belikov!" Kirova said waving her hand, while both Mia and I walked by and I waved gently back towards her._

_"What's the head Mistress from St. Vladimir's doing here?" I asked sliding across the red leathery seat._

_"Ellen brought the senior novices here to help out with the royal wedding and stuff. Plus, she thought it would be cool if Lissa... I mean the new queen, could meet the new graduating guardian's before they actually graduate...something about good PR for the school." Mia's blue eyes glistened and shined, she looked really happy. The chiming from the door brought her eyes sharply towards it when she spotted Eddie and her warm gentle smile grew even bigger. "So what is it, you wanted to ask me?" Mia asked and scooted over making room for Eddie._

_"Well Viktoria's new here and sorta on the quiet side these days. You could help me out by introducing her around...Another words you want me to help your sister make some friends." Mia chuckled when Eddie slid beside her and gingerly placed a light kiss on her cheek. "And you're using me as a way of keeping Adrian away from her."_

_"Something like that." I said, with a firm nod in agreement. "Vik's been spending too much time with him and it can't be all that healthy for her._

_"Face it, Belikov, you just don't like Adrian." Eddie replied with a mater-of-fact like tone. Blowing the rising steam from my cup, I took along swig from my hot chocolate savoring the rich flavor, as it swirled around my tongue. Two packets always seemed to make it better._

_"I like him." I snorted "I like him fine, but Vik... she's delicate and doesn't need Adrian taking advantage of her right now."_

_"And you're going to make it even worse by playing big brother." Mia said taking unsteady breath really not knowing how to proceed, other than cautiously with me._

_"I don't see how I'm making the situation worse by encouraging Vik to meet other...Belikov." Rose voice shouted, just as the chiming of the door of the Witching Hour rang out. "You're late! You were supposed to report to Alberta almost an hour and half ago, that was ninety minutes time. I didn't expect having to search all over court for you." Rose said exasperatingly throwing up her hands into the air, as though I had done a big no-no. "You're always so prompt." Her face could have burned me to a crisp, with how red it was you could have fried an egg on it. Boy was she in a foul mood. "And I find you here, of all places."_

_"I told you I had a hot date." I returned with a small careless shrug caressing my fingers over the cup of my hot chocolate, which only seemed to piss Rose off even more. Her gorgeous brown eyes swept over us, as she looked towards me, then towards Eddie who stiffened upright in his seat, and then towards Mia._

_"And you're supposed to be at work." Rose said dryly raking her hand over her short length hair, giving me a weary look to really emphasize her sarcasm. "Sub article...says blaugh blaugh blaugh." I replied tightly nodding my head and thrumming my fingers over the table booths glossy finish. "Are you finished now or do you still want to keep pretending you're a professor of the guardian law books! Damn Rose, you sound so much like a politician, it's downright frightening! What are you trying to do run for mayor or something... give it a break." I taunted with laughter spilling into my voice, making Rose look dishearteningly back at me even more._

_As I looked around, everyone in the dinner mouths seemed to be hanging open to our little spectacle, even a few nervously laughed out and snickered at me, putting Rose in place. Uh huh, Dimitri three, Rose zip!_

_Rose looked completely baffled, her eyes watched me, confusion etching onto her face, as though I had perplexed her so much, she didn't know what to say next. I had to push even harder if I was going to draw out a real reaction from her. Sliding out of the booth, I flashed both Eddie and Mia a quick apology and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. Fingering the dollar bills and throwing them down on the table._

_Glancing back at Rose, I walked slowly stealthily towards her with a purpose. If Rose was going to run, yeah, now was the time for her to do so. Rose licked her lips nervously, as I boldly allowed my eyes to drift up and down her, lingering on the cleavage of her chest knowing full well what they had to offer me and more, as my hungry eyes skirted downwards to Rose's shapely hips. My quick assessment lasted maybe a few fleeting seconds, no more than that, but my god was she positively hot, if Roza didn't know she was in deep trouble already, she was about to find out._

_It was time for round two. My hands snaked out and grabbed her none too gently by her upper arms and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes. There was going to be hell to pay, as I heard the whoops and hollers from everyone in the dinner along with around of applause's, as I pushed the door open. Another point for me!_

_"Guardian Belikov... put me down this instant!" Rose screeched indignantly taking her small fists and slamming them hard down on my back, while her feet kicked up wildly into the air._

_Reaching over with my right hand I swatted her firm rump once hard making aloud whacking sounds, hoping that it would make her quit struggling in my arms. "I suggest you behave, unless you need another." I replied loving the warm feel of the smack on my hand, when I felt the back of my head being jerked harshly backwards from her pulling my hair._

_"I said put me down and I mean put me down right now!" Rose pulled so hard on the back of my ponytail. I thought she had pulled my hair out by the roots that I grunted in annoyance. With another slap to her behind, she cried out and the sound of her voice echoed all over court. A half smile of trumpet slowly mirrored on my face and a chuckle sprang to my lips. "I could find better uses with my hands Rose, but if you get into to spankings I'll be happy to oblige." Rose stiffened up on me, no longer fighting, rack another point up for me and I got to hand it to her she gained one just out of annoyance. As I passed by the quorums, then towards the Moroi quarters, I sat her back on her feet behind the old gray building and pressed her hard into the brick wall behind her. Trapping her head with either side of her hands, my fingertips curled around her fingertips holding her into place. "You're on notice guardian Belikov..._

_"Mmm I missed you too Roza." I growled loudly into her neck silencing her, as I breathed in deeply inhaling her strawberry musky scent. "If you wanted me to kiss you luv... all you had to do was ask." Not giving her a chance to respond, my craving mouth slammed home on hers, the very place my lips longed to be, stifling out any further protests from her. Gripping her lower lip with my teeth, I nibbled hard enough that she winched, her mouth shot open allowing me to claim my long awaited prize. As my tongue swept in to taste her sweetness, while we battled for control and dominance. Her hot tongue vehemently pushed back fighting me all the way trying to close her mouth. Rose stiffened and groaned using her hands, which were still pinned by her head in a futile attempt to push me away, but I sure as hell wasn't about to be denied by her either._

_As my eager lips smashed against hers the intense pressure was bruising and hard core. The force of my lips increased over Rose's tight and unyielding ones, she seemed just as determined to keep me locked out, like she was doing with her heart, locking me out. Growling with irritation I increased my aggressive attack with my hot wet mouth grinding tightly against Rose's to almost a painful level. As I angled my lips over her plump fuller ones, jerking her head, she tried to escape the inevitable. I pried her lips apart with the force of my own jaw. Almost in a need to punish Rose for abandoning me at the hospital, the way she did. Point for Rose for irritating the crap out of me._

_Our breathing was already heated and ragged as we fought for our desires. My tongue jammed deeper in, even further into the sweet crevices of her mouth. Her tiny razor sharp teeth tried blocking me, biting back on my tongue, while she tried in vain to push me out. The more Rose intentionally fought me, the more I was hell bent in opening up this blooming flower, until all of her secrets were explored. The more Rose tried pushing me out, the more I moaned softly against her, whether she knew it or not our tongues were in sync with each other rolling, tangling within themselves, clinging hot and desperately with the other in a mating ritual as old as time. Rose's perfect tantalizing tongue was answering to a higher calling, in which my body cried and pleaded out to hers, until she whimpered out softly in submission against my enthusiastic lips, urging me on._

_Regardless of how this kiss may have started out, she was having the same effect on me, as I was having on her. Our heated grinding movements changed into want and need mixed with the pent up uncontrolled desires. Rose's fingertips curled even tighter around my fingers, pressing tightly back as though she wanted nothing more than to get closer. The heavy deep rise and fall of her chest rubbed against mine, heat radiated from her enthralled body, triggering my own throbbing need for her down to my core. She moaned as I pressed my frame even closer to hers grinding my aroused body against her core. I knew Roza wanted this as much as I did; with every tremble and the way her body began arching upwards towards mine, she wanted this kiss and a hell of a lot more. My mind was buzzing, reeling with a renewed hunger and need only Rose could satisfy, as my heart was beating wildly out of control, mirroring hers. Our labored ragged breathing made me dizzy, while I clutched her hands even tighter steadying myself against her smaller Dhampir frame, just to keep from toppling over._

_The bond between us was burning out of control, it was consuming us both. The blazing flames, from Roza alone, were scorching me to cinders, with every burning response and half cry she made. Dropping her hands, and giving into the moment my fingers raked over her shoulder blades, down towards the small of her back urging her forward, wanting to be closer than two people could be. Rose's hand burrowed into the leather on my duster as her hands held on with a death grip. Slowly her nimble fingers released the material and snaked forward into my hair, feeling the texture and weight sending me further into a catatonic oblivion. A loud animalistic growl ripped through my chest, as blood pulsated between my ears, consuming me even more. My heart hammered in my chest with a need and urgency of claiming Roza here and now._

_My hand glided down her guardian's uniform, tugging and pulling at the starchy white material yanking it free from her slacks. My impatience growing by the millisecond, my other hand followed suit bunching up the material in both hands and ripping the offending garment away from her exquisite body. Exposing her white lacy bra that covered her cleavage and chest; a flush of heat ran through me as I laid eyes on what I had hungered for so much. My hands quickly found their place, covering the thin lace fabric, squeezing into her supple heated flesh until Rose gave me another startling cry of approval. God, I wanted her, every inch of her tantalizing bronze flesh. I wanted to pull her naked frame under me, caressing and stroking her, until Roza was just as desperate to have me as I was to have her._

_Rose whimpered out in disapproval when I released her lips to taste and tease her jaw line, moving towards the right side of her beating pulse point of her neck. My tongue darted out teasing the skin drawing little circles, until finally my mouth closed over it and suckled hard until Rose gasped out, as I laid claim leaving my reddish branding mark._

_"You...we...we... can't do this!" Rose stutter out, her labored breathing took on a whole new meaning. "I can't do this not again." She said with her words crumpling_

_"I don't see anyone stopping us Roza! You can't tell me you don't hunger for me, as much as I do for you." I said lazily allowing my teeth to nibble on her earlobe making Rose gasp out in surprise then slowly exhaling._

_As if coming to her senses, Rose's body suddenly stiffened under mine and let out a frustrated half growl that sounded like a cold humorless laugh. The woman, who had been warm, inviting and loving in my arms just seconds ago, brought up her right fist and slammed it hard into my jaw. Widening my eyes in surprise, I started at her in stunned disbelief. Gone, was my Roza, transformed just as fast into the woman who I had seen back in the conference room, cold, distant and unreachable._

_"I can't." Rose said jerking her shirt back together. "My loyalties rest with the queen now, where they should have rested all along. "This is nothing more than a diversion, an interference, in my life where I have to divide my attention to my duties and obligations to her!" Rose said in a teeth chattering cold voice that no longer sounded her own._

_"Does you're duties to Vasilisa include going all butch, because she sure as hell hates the new improvements you've made!" That must have been clearly the wrong thing to say because Rose darkened into a fury in which I hadn't seen in her before. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as tinges of red splotched over her cheeks, when a low pitched feral growl parted her lips. Her left hand tightened, twitched up into a coiled fist and was sent creaming hard into the other side of my jaw. This time snapping my head back and I staggered a step or two away from her. Ouch, that fucking hurt, point Rose!_

_"Fine, if you really want to know the truth. I feel nothing for you; my heart has darkened so much that any and all love that I might have felt for you, has faded! Just like you love did, not so long ago, remember?" Rose asked her voice icy cold and hard, completely without any emotion in it. Feeling the needle pricking pain in her words, as they cut deep into my heart, I had to hand it to her, Dimitri four, Rose three._

_Raking my hand slowly, to comb away the few fallen strands of hair that fell into my eyes and to tuck them behind my ear, I took few shallow breaths to reign in my quickly evaporating temper. The overwhelming urge to knock some damn sense into Rose flooded through me and wormed its way into my being, like an unwelcome parasite. I wanted to shake her, hit her, anything to find a way of cracking the frozen wall of ice wrapped around her heart._

_A deep laughter sprang up deep in the center of my chest billowing out of my mouth as though Rose had said the funniest shit on the earth! When in fact hearing her say the 'love has faded', mumble jumble bull shit, made me madder than hell, because it only meant she had given up on us. A rich hearty, blistering laugh made Rose flinch back, as I eyed her precariously, while I tried my damnedest to choke off the insane laughter._

_"Yeah, been there done that sweet heart, or did you forget? And you're right... it's faded, right into lust and moved right on into needing a good fuck! And you know as well as I do, Rose, that I am the only one who can ring that damn bell, after all I already have a couple of times now!" I taunted, ready to back everything I said up, even right here right now, if Rose pushed me any further. Score!_

_"Guardian Belikov, the only bell that needs ringing is where I call the royal guardian's, to have you arrested and formally brought up on charges for assault! Now move, this conversation is over!" Rose glared menacing back towards me as though my words didn't mean anything to her. Grumbling in rage as though she was dismissing a simple student, something I sure as hell wasn't, she moved to brush past me. When I caught her by the arm and slammed her back into the building. Leaning in just as close as I had been seconds before, making sure her wrists were safely tucked down at her sides. Rose, glared back at me, as though she would kill me where I stood._

_"Both times, when I have loved you Roza, you never once called me by my last name." I growled out angrily into her ear, hoping to hell I could inflict just as much pain on her, as her words did to me. "Tell me something Roza." I asked, shifting enough so I could look into her deep brown eyes. "If I spread you out, right here like a picnic blanket and fucked you so hard that your head spun, would still call me Guardian Belikov?" Just as Rose was about to say something my eager lips crashed down on hers. I was beyond being pissed, my lips grinding down on hers with frustration and anger, until we both tasted blood, as though I strongly needed to prove a point. I pried her lips apart with pad of my thumb on her jaw, forcing her compliance getting one more last taste of her sweetness then pulling away._

_Rose looked at me startled and her body shook and quivered, while she covered her mouth with her hands. Tears glistened in those beautiful eyes of her and slowly seeped down over her cheeks, making me regret my next course of action, when I pushed her even further. "Now you've been assaulted." I snarled out making her flinch and pulled away from her. I had no doubt in my mind, between not reporting for duty and this, whatever the hell this was, there would be trouble._

_I could only assume Rose would report my behaviors and latest actions to Vasilisa or someone else in higher command, which could be anyone. God, if I were in Roza's shoes I would. What the hell was she doing to me? I have never taken any kind of liberties like that with any woman before, at least not while being Dhampir. Much less, setting out to hurting the one that I loved the most! Dammit, I growled out in annoyance and wiped my face haggardly. Cursing the overhead moon for allowing myself to lose control like that, I had to reset the score._

_That one little comment from Rose, calling me guardian Belikov earned her ass another point and I had to give it to her, because of the passion we had shared. That name... that fucking title cut me to the quick and it hurt a hell of a lot more than any other name she could have called me! Dimitri Six and Rose four! Damn, I had to stop her from earning anymore points! I wanted her in my life period, the more I thought about it. The more I liked the sound of Roza being my wife. Not as some brass and tack kind of guardian hating me._

_Seeing Vik on the tracks, I braced myself; I wasn't ready to deal with Adrian. My hands were already full, just with dealing with Rose and whatever kind of breakdown she was having, even if she didn't know it herself. Just as Viktoria passed on the field, she threw out a gentle wave and her feet pummeled the ground even harder, kicking up even more dust when she went rushing by. Taking a seat beside Adrian his startling emerald greens briefly flickered towards me then back over towards Vik._

_"I can see you've had a little run in with our little Dhampir?"_

_"What was your first clue?" I asked moodily, not really interested in his crap right now._

_"Ohh, nothing much, just the blaring glowing flares of red, smeared with black specks, that's in your aura; which usually signals anger and outrage, and boy she must have pissed in your Wheaties today." Adrian said with a small grin creasing around his lips._

_"She's different...very different." I replied tightly not wanting to let Adrian in on how much Rose had gotten to me._

_"Yup, that's what Lissa and I have been trying to tell you." Adrian said as he shifted around on the grass to look at me more fully. "My question to you Mr. Commando is when are you going to go all out ape shit on her Donkey Kong ass and get our little Dhampir back, hmmm?" He asked arching his eyebrow towards me._

_"Adrian, where the hell do you come up with this crap? Donkey Kong that's from the eighties..." "yeah and it seems to be the era you're from, obviously." He added in his nostalgic voice and I grated my teeth. Trying to get through to Rose is like blasting through some crater in outer space with a sling shot. From this distance… ugh you'd need a miracle." I growled out pummeling my fist down into the ground beside him. "She's gone frigid ice cold, as though nothing can get through._

_"Dude if anyone can melt her ice cap it's you." Adrian said sounding convinced, as though I had some awesome super powers that I didn't know about. Great here we go with the fucking super nut to the rescue! I could already hear the gears turning in Adrian's head… dut ta dah dah charge. I closed my eyes and took a steady deep breath to calm myself, as the horrifying images vanished._

_"Right says the love Guru!" I fired back who had more relationship problems, then Rose and I put together._

_"Maybe I can give you some fucking Guru tips!" His emerald eyes flashed and darken, while his fist jetted down towards his sides, clenching and unclenching._

_"As if your love life is any better than mine!" I fired back knowing that he really wasn't seeing anyone... then again seeing the way Vik acted around him, maybe it was because I just had my fucking blinders on and just never noticed until now._

_"Hey, what do you know, you're too preoccupied with the fucking Ice queen to know what my love life is like." Adrian smirked and cocked his head to the side almost in a daring challenging manner._

_"Well, if it starts or even remotely comes close to my sister, you won't need to worry about me going all ape shit all over Rose's ass, because I will be on yours! You'll have to contend with me putting the smack down on your candy ass! Then we'll see who can really go fucking Donkey Kong then." I growled out in a warning making my threat heard to where Vik was standing in front of us, glaring at both Adrian and me, while her hands were fisted on her waist._

_"Whoa, easy there mad dog, I'm not the one who put your panties in a twist. Take it out on someone else's candy ass." Adrian said throwing up his hands in a means of protecting himself. As if I would risk everything at the moment to give into the temptation._

_"You weren't kidding when you called her an ice queen." I said dropping my head into my hands trying to figure out where it went so wrong. "She's so cold now you could get actual frost bite."_

_"Hey there trick vixen, you're looking mighty fine out there. Your brother is just having his own little melt down since he can't seem to melt the Court Ice Queen." Blowing her hair away from her eyes Vik didn't look convinced, as her foot tapped restlessly on the ground and she huffed out a deep breath crossing her arms over her chest._

_"You better watch your back, because Frost bite is the least of your problems. Rose is quoting the guardian handbook like the bible, so if you're not careful you might find yourself in hell!" Adrian replied with a bit of a chuckle and winking back at Vik. Reaching out his hand, Vik slowly came meekly towards Adrian. Keeping her eyes locked on me, waiting for the slightest twitch of a muscle, a clinching of a fist, as an indicator for me to blowing a omnumental gasket._

_Seeing Adrian's smug face as he placed his hands anywhere on Vik's body was one thing, but to warp his arms boldly around her shoulders in front of me was completely different and the fucker knew it. Pulling her even closer, so that her chest rested against his, I was sorely tempted to beat that smug face of his in once in for all! Damn him... he just had to keep pushing me where she was concerned, testing the boundaries of my patience._

_"Dimitri had a harsh run in with Rose." Adrian explained drawing her even closer and rubbing her arms with his fingertips back and forth, as though Vik was cold. "See she's not just treating you that way, she's treating everyone like crap. So you should take comfort in that she's just being a bitch." Glaring Vik let a tumbling deep breath pass, as she fit her hands angrily together almost ringing them in annoyance at hearing Rose's name._

_"Well, tricky vixen here says, welcome to hell freezing over." Adrian said leaning down and closing his hands over hers silencing whatever she was trying to say. "The day we both saw Rose quoting the fucking guardian hand book like the bible was the day it froze. You just have to find a fucking pick ax and break through the glacier."_

_"Hell what do you know about hell?" I growled out towards Adrian and casting my stony stoic glare at Vik, sending her a memo that I sure as hell didn't approve and wasn't happy about seeing the two of them together in any fashion. "You're just another adult pervert, taking advantage of my baby sister. Who has been deeply traumatized, by the way, and the both of you seem to be hell bent on rubbing that fact in my face. And on top of that, everyone seems to be having a happy little jerk off competition, to see who can push me the furthest. And at the bloody fucking moment, I can say it's a fucking tie between you and Rose!" I spat out and getting up to my feet and rubbing my hand over my face doing everything that I could to mentally calm myself down. "So much for you wanting to help!" I snarled back at them, feeling betrayed most of all by Vik._

_"Look, Belikov, I am trying to help, but you're the only one that can break through that ice wall she has built. We all know that you are our only hope. So try to get the stick out of your ass for just one moment and come up with a plan. And if you want help, with a real fucking plan to get our Rose back, then I'm in."_

_"Then you might try..." I grounded out between clenched teeth. "To not so openly, molest my sister! Do you think you can keep your hands off her, sparky, just long enough for us to get through... I don't know..." I said turning my back away from both of them. "For the next five minutes or so? Huh, is that so much to ask?" I grimaced in disgust, as I wanted to puke at the sight of them pawing on each other._

_"Seriously dude, I'm the only one who can comfort your sister or even come close to touching her and you're so fucking jealous, that you can't even stand to look at us! Dude, get a grip! We need to be thinking about ROSE!"_

_"I think I may have a plan and it may already be put into motion." I sat back down on the ground beside them, keeping my eyes averted from them. "But it does require the support of the queen, as well as the guardian's... if not... Rose will hang my ass out to dry for assault and battery and she'll get away with it too." I said, more thoughtful for a moment, then shaking my head, looking at the whole situation as a form of intervention._

_"Assault and battery, I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in you Belikov." Adrian added with a soft laughter in his voice." But whatever it is, I'm in, I want little Dhampir back, that's all there is to it. And I don't think you will have any trouble gaining support on this one. The way I hear it, Rose is poking everyone with a fucking pointy stick."_

_"Go to Lissa and tell her this." In careful detail, I went over how Lissa would need to bring both Rose and I in for questioning. The royal guardian's part in all of this was to simply stay out of my way and when the time was right, how to handle this one situation. I could see with a devilish gleam in Adrian's eyes he was shocked that I could pull off something so heinous or dastardly, but there it was in a nutshell._

_"Any suggestions?" I asked knowing Adrian would make some wise crack as if he could do any better. Standing up and wiping the dirt off of his pants I felt Vik cool hands slid around my neck as she gave me a gentle kiss. Hell this must have been her way of saying it was going to be okay._

_"Damn Belikov, I guess you do have a conniving little mind after all. And here I was worried you were pussy whipped." With a cock ass smirk he turned to Vik. _

_"I'll catch up with you later tricky vixen, I have hot date with some fresh blood that I heard we were getting in." Rolling her eyes Vik growled and tightened her grip on me, like she was jealous or something. Leaning forward even though Viktoria was still hugging me from behind, Adrian placed a lingering kiss to her forehead thumping her nose. "I'll see you soon, even in your dreams if you not careful." He promised. Vik shook her head, just to watch Adrian swaggered over towards the Moroi feeder's cafeteria._

_"Vik I know you don't want to hear this, but he's a player! His reputation all of court is on the shady side. I mean Adrian is notorious for hustling girls of all ages, booze, wild crazy drunken parties and God only knows what else." I said shuddering in revulsion, letting go of me Vik slowly walked around me so she could look into my eyes and I huffed out a deep breath. "You can do so much better." _

_There something in her eyes, as her dark browns darkened almost the shade of rich smoldering chocolate a burning intensity, as almost if she was saying she didn't care what his reputation was. For some reason known only to her, she needed him, God forbid what that reason was. It was the same hard look of defiance that I had often seen in Rose, when she made it clear she wanted me._

_"You're falling for him aren't you?" I asked paying attention to every detail. "All this extra time the two of you have been spending together, you're falling for him." I repeated once more. Shrugging her shoulder Vik's eyes wavered on my mine, then glanced downwards. "But you haven't even known him for that long...you two just barely met." I argued. I could almost picture Vik, saying something to the effect of, he was different with her somehow, she was bringing out the best in Adrian or some silly crap like that! And what I wouldn't give to hear her say those things to speak to me on some level, like she communicated with Adrian. In Vik's own little way she was asking me to except Adrian, something I just didn't know if I could do._

_"Adrian of all people...hell no... not in this lifetime. Vik you're foolish to even ask me." I said out loud shaking my head. With a huff Vik ran towards the guardian's quarters, she had to understand out of all the people in the world Adrian Ivashkov wasn't my ideal choice in being one of the guys I saw her being with. _

__After that night, my relationship with Vik had grown severally strained, and seemed to be my undoing. Against my approval and better judgment, both she and Adrian, were spending even more and more time together despite all the number of discouragement and feeble protests that I made._ _


	48. Some Like It Hot

_**This chapter under the care and guidance was co written with the wonderful help and talents of Ms. Debra Powers my beta, so please show her some love.**_

_**Thanks Ms Deb for all your handwork and for everything that you do for me! Plus we both would love to send all you fans shout outs. **_

_**Thanks for all you're support and comments we love hearing from you, so please keep them coming! Also a new club has formed and your all invited to join us, work with us and share ideas. Look us up on the ffwritersclub! Best of wishes from you're vamp friend Elfina! **_

__The nights seemed to pass all too quickly; all of court was taking on a life of its own as the media had somehow found out about my friends. The Queen was recognizing Lev, Artur, and Denis for the heroes they were and their involvement at the embassy in saving our former queen got out to the press. There were hordes of Moroi and Dhampir's working together in preparation of the huge event and royal celebrations. Florist's delivered more and more flowers for all of the courts lawns. __

__Giant balloons of many different colors: reds, yellows, greens, blues and oranges, ranging from several favorite super heroes, like Spider Man, or Batman, Superman or even Dare Devil, to the life size cartoon character's of the three unpromised ones hung high into the air around the square for all to see and stare at in wonderment. No one in ages had ever witnessed or heard as far back as history dictated of unpromised rogue Dhampir's being recognized for anything, much less being shown any form of lasting gratitude. If anything, like me they were ostracize, cast out of society from failing to perform their moral civil duty to the Moroi people and the crown.__

__I knew our newly appointed queen wanted to enact change and this was the first step in doing that. However, to have gained the support of the former queen as well, was almost too much to hope for, in short, a miracle was happening. Early that afternoon when I passed the Witching Hour, it was time to up the ante some.__

__"Hey Sally." I said to the Dhampir clerk standing behind the counter.__

__"Good afternoon guardian Belikov, you're up early today, the usual?" She asked pouring the hot chocolate in a mug.__

__"Yeah that would be great...But I need to see Morgan the shop owner." I said licking my lips, then looking hungrily towards the steaming waffles, bacon and hash brown my stomach grumbled as I dished up a plate.__

__"Okay I'll let her know that you're here." She said smiling back, handing the bills to her she slid my hot chocolate towards me. Spotting a vacant seat by the window, I sat down and pushed my tray on the table. The food smelled delicious and my stomach rumbled with eager anticipation. Picking up my fork, I tore into the bacon and hash browns, my mouth rejoiced from the different flavors. I was nearly done when Morgan appeared moving her long shoulder length auburn hair off to the side she refilled my hot chocolate.__

__"Sally said you wanted to see me." She asked cocking her eyebrow towards me, then sliding into the booth on the other side of me. Nodding my head and swallowing the last remnants of the waffles, I laid my fork down.__

__"Yes...mmm…I'm not sure how to ask this of you, but… umm… I want to buy out your entire supply of certain foods.__

__"This wouldn't have something to do with Rose would it?" She chuckled not bothering to hide her amusement.__

__"Actually it does…so what do you say Morgan, can help me out?" I asked knowing I wouldn't have to explain that Rose's donuts and caffeine days for now were on hold.__

__"Now I've heard it all." She said laughing, the harder the vibrations erupted from her chest, the more her hand smacked the table made me laugh as well. "I'm in." She said "But it's going to cost you." She smiled mischievously back at me.__

__"That mean no carbs, chocolates, donuts...Dimitri I'm fully aware what Rose eats." Morgan said with a twinkling in her blue eyes.__

__Licking my lips, feeling like the cat that swallowed the canary, I fished out my wallet from my back pocket. Sliding the Visa credit card towards her, she giggled again. "So how long do I bill you, because in a week Rose is going to go crazy? She asked nodding my head in agreement; I just couldn't picture her going two days without her comfort foods much less a week. "I'm assuming you want me to do the same with all of the food service throughout court. Convenient stores, gas stations the local restaurants, the works." Morgan paused snapping me out of my fantasy.__

__"All of it...and bill me for at least a month." I replied stiffly wanting a guarantee that this little ploy would hit Rose hard.__

__"Dimitri this is going to cost you a small fortune...do you honestly think you can fix her by then?" Morgan asked seriously sliding out of the booth and getting back to her feet.__

__"God, I hope so." I replied standing up and leaning over towards, I kissed her cheek. She flushed with pink patches spreading across her face.__

__"I wish you the best of luck." She told me and went to the register, swiping my credit card, then coming back to me and handing it back. Sitting back down I motioned for another cup of hot chocolate, when the night shift came rushing in, ordering their meals and going through the buffet. An hour later, Rose came strolling in, she didn't notice me sitting at my table when she went towards the counter.__

__"I'll take four chocolate glazed donuts and a cup of coffee." She yawned out; the tired lines under her eyes had me feeling sympathetic towards her, knowing she didn't get much sleep. But then neither have I since I woke up in the hospital and she was gone. The only time I sleep well is when she is next to me. And I know she feels the same way. __

__"I'm sorry guardian Hathaway but we're all out." Sally regretful said, from here she looked quite convincing. Biting her lip, Rose took a deep breath and glanced at the menu making her next selection.__

__"Mmmm… I'll take a chocolate Sinclair and some hot chocolate then." She replied letting another yawn pass from her as she tried to wake up a little.__

__"We're out of that too." Sally replied once more, stretching her neck Rose looked over at the buffet only to find scrambled eggs, apple slices and some mixed fruit remained. Morgan, holding a sponge and a bucket of water, walked over removing the empty remaining trays and cleared everything away for the lunch shift. Feeling a quirky grin spreading on my face, I threw down a twenty for a tip and nodded at Sally, as I headed for the door.__

__"Guardian Belikov... I wasn't aware you were here." Rose replied stiffing up and squaring off her shoulders, her arms moved to cross over the center of her chest. "So do you think you'll be reporting for work this evening?" She asked with curiosity, with her shoe lightly tapping on the sand stone tiles.__

__Flashing a full smile, my hand crammed into my pockets, here we go, round two Rose, I thought methodically. "Come to think of it, no." I replied shrugging my shoulders, knowing she was about to get pissed in five… four… three... two.__

__"Plans." she mocked back "Are you forgetting...Sorry Roza." I replied. "I'm going to the club tonight with Eddie and Adrian...you know a little drinking... dancing." I told her moving my hands up in the air and shaking my hips, as though I was doing the salsa, and shooting Sally a wink.__

__"You wanna join me?" I asked broadening my smile even more as I looked up at Sally. __

__"Ahem...I think not, unlike you guardian...I wasn't talking to you Rose, I was asking Sally here." I finished, before she could say anything further. Rolling her blues Sally smiled back and Morgan peeked her head around from the back.__

__"Dimitri I'm game! I haven't been out in ages." She said wistfully.__

__"I would love to go to." Sally flirted back, placing my hand on the counter lightly leaning up against Rose, she stiffened as I hunched down a little. __

__"Great." I yelled loud enough for Morgan to hear "I'll see you ladies about… nine?" I asked sheepishly." I grasped the door handle and opened it.__

__"Guardian Belikov, you can't! You have responsibilities, obligations." Rose spat out sounding, more professional and hostile at the same time.__

__"Your right." I told her. "I have to work on my bump and grind." Stepping out of the door, I could feel a pair of eyes burning a hole through my back as I left. Direct hit, I chuckled knowing that would get to her more than anything would. Does that count as one point or two? I say two, one for the food, one for pissing her off, Dimitri 8, Rose 4, I mused and hastening my step towards the gym. With running footsteps coming up from behind me, I walked ready to guard myself if I had to. This whole thing of getting under Rose's skin was not only exciting, but it was a matter of time before she flipped her wig and would come after me. Man, I hope she does.__

__"You know there's a very upset, gorgeous guardian, who's in need of comforting, don't you?" Lev voice paused as I opened up the door heading for the locker room.__

__"More like, in need of the broomstick surgically removed out of her ass." Denis countered with a cocky smirk.__

__"Don't get any ideas!" I warned Lev, grabbing some extra clothes from the lost and found and tossing it towards them.__

__"Ohhh, I have plenty of ideas where Rose is concerned. I'm just hanging back to see what you're up to and how bad you fuck it up." Lev snickered, god he was worse than Rose in some ways, and he almost knew me even better than she did.__

_"_You up for a game of cut throat?" I asked feeling the need to get in a good workout. The normalcy of exercising had been lacking these days and I couldn't wait to get back into my regular routine.__

__"You ready to get hurt?" Denis fired back stripping the clothes that he wore off and changing.__

__"Only if you think you can bring it." I taunted back. Doing the same, I changed into my gym clothes and tossed my clothes into the locker.__

__"He might not, but I sure as hell can." Lev countered__

__"This thing with the queen, were you aware she offered us a permanent job?" Denis asked with hesitancy filtering into his voice. Stepping up to the mats and stretching out my leg muscles warming up, Denis waited for me to give him an answer. He had no reason to trust the royals and was considering all of his options, weighing the pros and cons of the situation.__

__Circling around each other, we started facing off; knowing we were out if either one of us stepped outside the circular red lines around us. Cutthroat was a hand-to-hand combat game of elimination. Either, scored by contact points or pushing your opponent out of the circle, anything went. There was no holding back, until the last man was standing. So far, no one had beaten me; then again, it had been years since I played with Lev and Denis.__

__"I know what you're thinking, but I also know Queen Vasilisa personally and I vouch for her." I clarified further so there wouldn't be any lingering doubts. "The offer is genuine; she has the fondest regards to all of you, and for what you did at the embassy." I explained, hoping whatever Denis and Lev decided in the end, they would choose to remain.__

__Moving towards my right, Lev had his hands out in front of him ready to block whatever I may have thrown at him, while Denis's right leg shot out aiming for my thigh. Blocking the kick to my thigh and doubling my fist up, my left forearm blocked the punch that Lev threw. The three of us were in deep concentration, while we hazardously circled around each other again. Neither one of them were going to do this fairly, as the object was to double up on you opponent and remove the one you felt was the strongest link, in their case, they felt I was more of a threat. Throwing a left hook into Lev's side and barely avoiding his flying fist, my left leg shot out kicking Denis in his ribcage and stomach. Lev countered, throwing an uppercut punch grazing my cheek, and busting the skin wide open, I felt a warm oozing trailing down my jaw.__

__Crap that one fucking hurt; come tomorrow the hit would leave a nasty bruise. Raising my hands, I blocked the next set of Denis's deadly blows. Lev had his back turned on him, and Denis took the advantage. Noticing Lev was unguarded; Denis moved in and connected a head shot with his forearm and elbow. Lev tumbled, dropping on the mat, but avoided the kick that I had dealt, which would have slammed into his face, eliminating him.__

__"Artur and Tamara are considering it, but I don't know." Denis said not sounding even slightly winded. When he threw out two more combination punches, one towards my head, which precariously I blocked and threw my side arm down, missing the side upper kick towards my sternum. All the air had been knocked from my lungs as I shook my head hard, moving the hairs out of my eyes. "I've been killing Strigoi's for so long I wouldn't know how to do anything differently." Denis said gloatingly and waved his hands out towards himself, challenging me to take another swing.__

__"I think it would be good for all of you and, these skills, you could teach." Thrusting a right and left out towards him, Denis block my fist, unsuccessful missed my left, as it creamed in sideways into his jaw snapping his head back, grunting from the strike he rubbed his hand over it shaking the effects from the dizzying blow off.____Lev bounced back up throwing a sharp right, connecting into Denis side, while his left nailed a full body shot.__

__"Shit!" Denis growled taking the hit and nearly stepping out of the red lines.__

__"I almost had you." Lev bit out looking for another opening as he threw another series of punches out towards me.__

__"Maybe it's time to start learning something new, like how to live again." I challenged back watching the two of them closely, looking for the one that was the most distracted. Blocking the right and left hooks of Lev again my foot rotated out clipping hard into his waist, where he staggered back himself and almost stepping out of bounds.__

__I knew transition would be hard on all of them especially staying here at court, but I had confidence if anyone could make the change of living here, then it was most certainly Denis, Lev and Artur. Tamara hadn't been in the game near as long as they had, and they deserved to start a new life, it was way past time.__

__"Besides, I've seen plenty of action here at court so it won't be dull, then again it never is." With the back of my hand, I wiped the glistening sweat that was streaming slowly into my eyes. I lunged out with a roundhouse kick, clipping Lev in the chest and hurling fists of steel back at Denis. He went on the defensive from my super nova attack. As my left fist shot out he blocked the punch from hitting his head, he brought up his knee hitting like a jack hammer into my side that I groaned out in pain, but used my elbow to smash under his jaw...whoa…. whoa…. you two." Lev called out stopping our movements. It was the first time that I noticed both Denis and I had both stepped outside of the lines.__

__"I guess this means were at a draw." Denis said his chest heaving, mine was moving just as fast as I gulped in several deep breaths of air.__

__"I guess so." I grimaced, feeling the trickling of blood running down my lip.__

__"But next time." Denis warned, "I'm kicking your ass."__

__"Dream on pretty boy...you couldn't beat me in Russia and I don't think you have the stones to beat me here!" I chuckled heading back towards the lockers.__

__"Later tonight I'm hooking up with Eddie and Adrian at the local pub, you guys wanna come?" I asked swinging the doors open.__

__"Nahh, I've got some thinking to do." Denis replied nonchalantly.__

__"Me, I've got my eye on this little cute brunette...you might know her, her name is Tasha." Lev added raking his hand through his hair.__

__"Get out of here?" I said nudging him with my elbow. "I didn't know you got into older women." I laughed nearly choking on the words.__

__"Yeah well." He said with his face turning a couple of shades red. "I guess you haven't heard that older women make beautiful lovers...jeez." I belted out rolling my eyes "Sounds to me more like a country song." Tasha was a good person despite some of her craziness in letting the past go. However, if any man could get through to her and turn her head, then Lev was the man to do it. Laughing a little harder knowing Lev would love the challenge, Tasha she was in big trouble in a very big way and he was about to have his hands full, very full.__

__"So what are you waiting for?" I asked shaking his shoulder "Get to it. I'll see you at the celebration." I yelled out over my shoulder and going into the locker room. I had heard the front doors closing as I peeled out the sweat-coated shirt and jumping into the shower. Under the steaming blast, the hot drizzling water felt good as the tiny water beads cascaded down my skin relaxing my muscles from the exertion that Denis and Lev had given me. Taking the bottle of Old Spice body wash from the rack and squeezing a fair amount into my hand. I worked the bubbly liquid up into a rich foaming soapy lather.__

__About twenty minutes into the shower, the front doors of the gym swung open hard. The doors clanged heavily, smashing into the wall as though someone wanted to rip them off the framing at their hinges. What the hell? Rinsing the rest of the soap off, my hand moved towards the faucet knobs turning them off. Whoever was out front, sounded as though they were going ballistic, their screeching battle cries echoed throughout the entire gym. Grabbing the towel and wrapping the soft white material around my waist, to find out what the hell was going on, I pushed open the locker room doors going out into the gym.__

__"Good for nothing piece of shit." Rose screamed out slamming her fist wildly into the punching bag, then drawing back her other hand and creaming into the side of the bag. "I tell them…punch… what they need to …punch… and do they want to follow… kick… what I have to say... kick… no." She broke off when she saw me raising my hand towards my hips, watching her in awe. Rose's face was flustered with bright pink patches over her cheeks. Clearly, she was pissed about something. Her doe shaped brown eyes locked onto mine, fire brewing within their chocolaty depths. Her eyes quickly scanned upwards taking in my dripping hair, then slowly, following the direction of several water droplets, dropping down onto my chest. The way she was looking at me was thrilling, sensual, and almost predatory. Her smoldering eyes drifted even lower towards my abs and oblique's, stopping on the towel that was hanging low on my waist.__

__"I was...I was... ahem." She cleared her throat, as though the muscles around her esophagus were closing off and speech was no longer possible. Her eyes could have burned me to ashes when she looked even lower, scalding me into cinders by her penetrating gaze. It was a look that I was all too familiar with, a look I had seen on her face, only a few times. __

__The one memory that hit closest to home was when we had been at Victor's estate, when I thought she had died and I couldn't keep my eyes or hands off her, as the bond soared with life claiming us both. Nervously, she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and raised those, darker than before, brown eyes of hers back to mine. Yeah earning points was going to be so easy. __

__"You were going to tell me what has you so upset." I said slowly moving towards her. Again, Rose's eyes flickered towards the towel, and a stinging rouse of red deepened the skin, in her cheeks as I kept strolling towards her. Even without really being aware of it, a hissing sound emitted from her perfectly parted lips as her breath caught. Blinking a few times her legs began backing up, the closer that I moved towards her.__

__"I was...I was." Rose gasped out, when her back collided into the wall, but judging from her face, she didn't even feel the impact. The fleeting words she had written in her Dear John letter, of how much discipline and self-control she had, seemed to be slipping; like grains of sand in an hourglass, one small pebble at a time. The affect she was having on me was just as great, equally, playing hell on my libido, as every muscle in my body tightened in response to her. The lusty filled looks Rose was sending me, and her inability to speak just scored me three heart-pounding points, I nearly laughed out. Hell, I hadn't even touched her yet and she was making it all to clear just how badly she wanted me to.__

__Rose's sultry dark brown eyes were radiating, suppressing all her deep need and hunger. Her breath hitched and caught in the back of her throat, as I leaned Rose up against the wall draping my arms just above her head. She was trying her damnedest to control all of her reactions, the glowing of crimson on her skin, the quickening of her heartbeat, the passion and desire in her eyes, it was all for me. Involuntarily, her hands lifted up and flattened on the lower part of my abs, then slid upwards stroking my heated wet skin. Rose seemed to be having difficulty swallowing as she moistened her lips again and her fingertips trembled on my flesh.__

__The more the ice queen kept her icy grip on her reactions towards me, the more I was racking up the points. All the little things that were beyond Rose's control, like her racing heartbeat, how fast she was breathing, and the fact that she was touching me, stroking my chest, was in my favor. Even though I knew, it wasn't her intention to have handed me five staggering points.__

__"You see something you like, Roza." I asked huskily with my Russian accent coming out prominently, remembering the line she used on me back at St. Vlad's. My body craved her delicate touch. I could only grit my teeth as her soft silky hands inched up even further on my chest, stopping where my heart was spasmodically beating. Her warm breath breezed across my damp skin as she released a heavy sigh. I sucked in a sharp breath feeling the blazing inferno of lust that rushed through my entire body. Our familiar electricity raced in my blood sparking incredible desire. __

__"Yes...I uh… I mean… no." Rose squeaked out her breathing even more hitched then before. "Oh god..." she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it" "You know, I'm not god, but I can take you straight to heaven." I whispered in her ear as my breath breezed across her neck. My mouth was only a centimeter from her skin, inhaling deeply I drank in her intoxicating scent wanting nothing more than to devour her sensuous throat. __

__Her warm fingertips slid lightly along the edge of my towel, just barely touching my heated skin "I...need...ahem guardian Bel...She said incoherently, swallowing hard and closing her eyes. Leaning even closer and closing off what amount of space that lingered her face grew even hotter.__

__"Maybe you need a better look." I fanned out lightly kissing the fading red mark on her neck that I had left before. Dropping my hand over her fingers that were touching the edge of the cottony white material, my hand covered hers. I forcefully gripped her hand, using her own fingers to grasp the towel, pulling the towel off together. At the sight of my naked body I swear, Rose actually moaned and then sucked in a deep breath. My whole body reacted to the sweet sound. It was all I could do to keep my control I needed her so badly. __

__As much as I needed her, the proof was in the pudding, she needed me just as much, if not more. Touching the towel and pulling it off was more points, but the way she drank my nakedness in, and the fact that she moaned. My mind hadn't been playing tricks on that one. God, help me that alone was worth five points all on its own.__

__Rose's fingernails clawed into my sides as she pulled me closer to her, but I could feel the battle within her. Of their own accord, her fingers inched towards my back drawing me closer, clutching at my flesh. Things were smoldering hot between us with an unimaginable epic sexual tension. __

__Neither one of us heard the doors of the gym being opened. Entranced, I stared into her up turned face, we were so close; my lips had almost reached their destination. The only place they wanted to be. My mind was racing and screaming, god let this be real. Those luscious lips within my reach, willingly begging me to, just kiss her. __

__The ragging flames burned through me pleading for release. An earth shattering need, just to take her fully into my arms ripped its way to the surface. Extreme all-consuming desire made me want to claim her in every way. My mind had been fantasizing of the day and I nearly snapped, but I was so close to success. She had just unknowingly pushed my points to twenty-one. __

__"Whoa, that is way more Belikov then I needed to see." Christian's voice rang out across the open gym causing me and Rose to stiffen at the same time, snapping us out of the sexual euphoria we had been under.__

__"Ohhh my...my...my." Lissa echoed behind him." Don't stop… ummm… keep doing whatever you're were doing." She said sounding almost happy...Come on Lissa." Christian said grabbing her shoulders and jerking her roughly back out the door while she started giggling.__

__"I… ahhh… don't really think that's necessary." Rose replied stiffly and pushing against my chest. From the distant look shinning in her eyes, she was drawing back into herself and the progress I had made with her was now temporarily lost. Ouch, that fucking hurt! Three points Rose, how in the hell could she be scoring already?__

__"Guardian Belikov, believe it or not I have places where I'm needed at the moment. So if you don't mind." She said more forcefully pushing against me even harder. Did I fucking hear her correctly, my name again? Shit, score another point just for being able to drive that nail in my heart a little deeper! Hearing Roza using my name like that, felt as though she was prying my heart out and shoving the pulsating organ on the ground, where she could run over it with a steamroller. Blinking at her with confusion etched on my face, frustration grew instantly, and the lines around my lips tightened. Add another one for having the strength to push me away. Who in the hell walks away from something so explosive like that? Damn it, I know she felt it!__

__"You know Roza, there's going to come a day when you'll call me by my name, again. And honey, when you do... I promise you, you just won't be saying my name, you'll be screaming it!" Reaching down and grabbing the towel, I walked back towards the locker room feeling Rose's perturbed gaze burning a hole through my back as I left. Throwing on the clothes that I had on earlier, I went back out to the gym, seeing Rose was already long gone. Shaking my head with all the frustration that Rose has put us through, I went back to my quarters. After everything that happened with her in the gym, I couldn't wait to get to the club to extinguish some of the raging fires she had ignited.__

__Combing through my closet, I wanted to look good, damn good in fact, knowing Rose would show up eventually at the club. I wanted to give her a taste of what she was missing. Moving the shirts around on their hangers, my eyes fell on a dark sea blue shirt. Snatching the cotton material off the rack and pulling a pair of black Lev's out of the dresser. I had to admit I cleaned up fairly nice, with the way my hair hung long over my shoulders, I felt a sense of freedom or wild abandonment as it hung loose around my face. It wasn't long when Adrian's flamboyant voice filled the narrow hallway around my quarters along with Eddie's more reserved tone.__

__"Yep, guardians are going to be filling the square tomorrow, way before the parade starts." Eddie informed Adrian when one of them knocked on the door. Splashing on some cologne and grabbing my duster I went off feeling more enthusiastic about the evening.__

__Jumping into the car, Eddie seemed more alert than ever, must have been the guardian training honed into him. Even off duty, he still appeared to be in full guardian mode. Adrian, tipping his flask back, was already starting to party even though he wasn't at the club yet. Pulling into Morgan's driveway, the window curtains fluttered. I grasped the door handle letting myself out, just to walk the short distance to the front door. I was just about to knock when her door suddenly swung opened.__

__"You ready?" I asked taking in her small petite five-foot features. A banana clip pulled back her long curly auburn hair and her sea mist blue eyes glittered with trace amounts of mascara. Making them pop and bringing out the deep ocean color. Light speckles of brownish freckles adored her lovely human face, promising a most interesting evening. Clad in a black mini skirt and lavender tank top, she carelessly draped her shimmering black jacket over her shoulders.__

__"You know, I could just drive over to Sally's and met you at the club." She eyed me skeptically drawing in her lip, in between her perfect little teeth, to nibble down on it.__

__"Nope." I said shaking my head back at her, we had been good friends for a while now, from all of our little run inns at the Witching Hour.__

__"But the goal is getting Rose back, not making her jealous." She pointed out making me broaden my smile even more.__

__"I don't know." I said sounding dubious. "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, at least that's what babushka always says...besides as far as I know, it's not written anywhere that friends can't go out on occasions." Placing my hand on her elbow, we walked towards the car when Adrian, being the oversize dick that he is, let out a long slow wolf whistle out towards her, which had Morgan's blush spread even further across her cheeks. Opening the door towards the front passenger seat, and not trusting the guys in the back, I had her sitting across from me.__

__"Adrian...Eddie." Morgan replied settling down into her seat. The short drive down a few miles had us pulling into Sally's, and Morgan was reaching for the car door handle.__

__"I'll be right back." She announced excitedly then reached for the handle. Shaking my head and flashing a full smile, I watched her walk up towards the front porch, then pounding away on Sally's door. "Hey woman we have sexy guys waiting for us!" Morgan said with a pregnant pause "So move your ass in there." She waited impatiently for the door to open.__

__"Did you hear that...Morgan thinks were sexy!" Adrian chuckled from behind and elbowing the back of my shoulder.__

__"The only one, who would think you're sexy, is a dog and that's only if… I tied a T-bone steak around your scrawny neck." Eddie snorted out effectively shutting up Adrian. Seeing both Sally and Morgan walking down the sidewalk, Sally's long straight brown hair shimmered with auburn highlights as she passed under the light. She was 5'8 and thin, but had some nice Dhampir curves, emphasized by the black skinny jeans showing off her heart shaped backside. Her blood red tank clung to her just right, and to top off the look, knee high black leather boot and a sexy black leather Harley jacket studded with gold angle wings on the back. This girl was ready to party and it sure as hell showed. I got out and crossed the front of the car, opening the door for them. She smiled at me as she climbed into the car and her fascinating blue eyes with flecks of green and brown lit up. __

__By the time we all arrived at Bloodlines, the local pub was hopping as we all climbed out of the car. Blaring from the pub was music from LMFAO "Sexy and I Know It" Adrian's lips twitched into a full grin, seeing all the clustered female Moroi and Dhampir, in their skintight outfits. If Vik were here right now, she would squash the bugging out eyes that seemed to be growing out of the center of Adrian's face. "Ladies." I huskily purred back grasping each of their hands.__

__The Bouncer of the club nodded in my direction when I twirled Morgan around by the brushing of her wrist, then giving her a gentle spin, and next doing the same with Sally. The look of envy quickly flashed in the bouncer's face, as he lifted the burgundy red sash rope permitting us entrance.__

__"Damn Belikov, I didn't think you had those kinds of moves in you." Eddie commented as I twirled both women inside and brought them close to my hips with my hand securely wrapped around each of their waist, making a bold statement for tonight, that both of these gorgeous women were mine.__

__"Ohh… I got moves." I replied feeling my lip quiver up into a smile. "Just watch and learn." I taunted, taking my dates up towards the dance floor. The bump and grind sure as hell wasn't something I specialized in, but I was giving it my best. Nestled behind Sally with my hands firmly locked onto her waist I rolled my hips to the right taking her with me and as I moved slightly backwards, the center of her back followed up against my chest. The way she was shaking her bottom, lifting her hands over her head, and really getting into the beat, my hands slid up along her sexy curves; man was this a turn on!__

__**POV change: Eddie**__

__Dimitri sure as hell wasn't kidding when he said he had moves. The way he was throwing his hips and rolling with the beat was pretty impressive. The man could really get down, and the girls were getting into the dance moves, as he turned around rocking his pelvis into Morgan.__

__"Hey Eddie." Tasha said leaning up against the bar and signaling to the bartender to bring her a long island ice tea. "Holy...Shit." She gushed out when her eyes spotted Dimitri on the dance floor.__

__"Ladies and gentlemen in staying true to the eighties, pay homage to Duran Duran, because he's hungry like the wolf." The DJ growled out and spinning the disk. __

_'_Dark in the city, night is a wire. __

__Steam in the subway, earth is a fire.__

_ _Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do. __

__Woman you want me, give me a sign. __

__And catch my breathing even closer behind. __

__Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do…'__

__"Ms." The bartender said tapping her shoulder getting her attention. Tasha took the drinking and began chugging it down without pausing, while keeping her eyes glued on Dimitri. Her eyes were bulging as though they were going to pop right out of her sockets as her mouth dropped open. "Give me another." Tasha circled her finger towards the glass.__

__"You might want to go easy on that stuff." I yelled over the growing loud crowd of girls that had started screaming, when Dimitri began shaking his chest and lower extremities up close against Sally. "I hear they put in twelve different types of alcohol in it." I explained, and then looking back over towards Dimitri, the man was truly living up to his "god" nickname. Another two pair of females joined into his group dancing and pawing at him.__

__Sally got cute with the blue shirt he was wearing and grasped it in her greedy little hands, ripping the shirt buttons apart and spreading it wide open revealing his muscular chest and abs. The crowd of women went wild, looking around the club there were quite a few pissed off men over the lavished attention Dimitri was getting. __

_'_In touch with the ground, __

__I'm on the hunt I'm after you, __

__Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd, __

__And I'm hungry like the wolf. __

__Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme;__

__I'm on the hunt I'm after you. __

__Mouth is alive with juices like wine. __

__And I'm hungry like the wolf.'__

__"Oh my god...what the hell is he thinking?" Tasha belted out draining the second glass. "I thought Dimitri was with Rose." She said sounding more shocked then anything by his behaviors.__

__"Ohhh, Didn't you hear?" I said turning around towards the bartender wanting another shot. "They broke up."__

__"No, I wasn't aware of that." Tasha replied fanning herself, as though she was getting a little steamed under the collar.__

__"I wouldn't count on it lasting long though." I added not wanting Tasha suddenly to get any ideas.__

__"Okay Romeo." The DJ pointed towards Dimitri "Here's a little Salsa to spice things up a bit." Morgan began rotating her right shoulders, when Dimitri's hand glided up her waist. Throwing up her hand into the air Dimitri clasped around her wrist pulling her towards him just to spin her out like she was a flower.__

__"Hey Ernie." Rose said looking haggard, when she spotted both Tasha and I. Feeling as if I had just slipped into hell, I prayed Rose wouldn't notice Dimitri.__

__"Long night." He asked getting her a cup of coffee.__

__"You've no idea, most of the guardian's aren't reporting into work. There planning on coming here and I wanted to see what all the hype was about." She said nonchalantly. Taking her cup of coffee, Rose turned towards the dance floor and her mouth looked like it had hit the dance floor as she gaped at the spectacle before her. Dimitri had just dunked Morgan, his sweaty chest had been pressed tightly up to hers.__

__His hand smoothly tangled into her auburn hair, standing straighter, he raised his hand running his open palm across her neck and down the center of her chest between her heaving breasts towards her sternum. Morgan looked as though she had died and gone to heaven. Pent up lust and fire sparkled in her blue eyes, as she looked back towards Dimitri. Both were breathing hard, I flinched from hearing the sound of a glass shattering. __

__Looking over at Rose, her hand had slipped from the mug she had been holding, and the ceramic cup shattered into pieces on the floor. Straightening up Morgan shimmied her body against his sweat glistening chest. Dropping down to her knees, her hand caressed the full length of him. Smiling broadly Dimitri pulled her back up by lacing his hands behind her head, and gliding her smiling up turned head up towards his crotch and slowly began pulling her up on inch at a time. __

__Sally was grinding into the backside of Dimitri, when he reached behind himself grabbing her hand. Dimitri's hand linked to both of the beautiful ladies, he threaded Morgan's fingers around the back of his damp slicked hair, then towards his shoulders and moved in on Sally. Raking her fingertips up to his shoulders, she finally settled her wondering hands around his neck. Dimitri wrapped his eager questing hands from her sensual sides to around her waist. The two moved as though they were having sex on the dance floor, but fully cloth. To say Salsa was a Latin music of love was most definitely an understatement, as their hips and pelvis rocked and slammed into the other, rotating to the sounds of the exhilarating beat.__

__"Well fuck me." Rose whispered out in anger and pain; gut wrenching pain flashed within her eyes from watching Dimitri.__

__"What…. you didn't think Dimitri was going to sit around waiting for you, did you?" Tasha asked sounding very smug.__

__"Well, I don't see anyone ringing your dinner bell either!" Rose replied stiffly not really seeming interested in making small talk.__

__"Look, all I'm trying to say is you were lucky to have him!" Tasha said cocking her head off to the side. "What… you think people get that kind of soul searching love that you had with Dimitri everyday...if so, then you're deluding yourself; if you believe that one...trust me I know." I was shocked to hear Tasha speaking so openly about her feelings with Rose the way she was, it had to be the boozes talking!__

__"I would give anything to be that woman he's dancing with right now, having him all pressed up against me like that! No wonder she's sporting that shit eating grin on her face, just look at her!" Tasha said sounding very bitter, taking the empty glass she placed it on the counter circling her finger around it wanting even more.__

__"Never in a million years, did I think he would ever do something like this." Rose muttered so softly I almost didn't hear her.__

__"Me either, I got say you dumping him was the best thing for Dimka." Tasha slurred out sounding very happy.__

__"Hi yah Rose." Eleanor came strolling in along with Lev and Ralf along with Jesse. Rose face twitched but the rest of her was perfectly still, not moving a muscle, as she kept watching Dimitri.__

__" Rose." Lev nodded his head towards her then moved closer beside Tasha. "Tash." Lev perked up with keen interests, when he looked towards Dimitri seeing the horrid of women shuffling around him and seeing her interests. "Why don't we go show that Russian how it's really done and give him an education?"__

__"Ding...ding...ding nobody ringing my bell, huh?" Tasha motioned towards Rose while Lev gingerly placed his hand on her waist leading them both to the dance floor.__

__"I'll take a double shot of Vodka." Jesse called out from over his shoulder towards the bartender. "On second thought make that two doubles, and do the same for my friend here" Jesse roared out smiling towards Ralf, then winking at Rose who remained stoic. The more Rose kept watching Dimitri the more upset and angry she was getting. Her fists shook hazardously down at her sides, like she was getting ready to hit someone. Jealousy of the green-eyed monster was rearing its ugly head as she blinked a few times trying desperately to keep control. When I glanced back at Ralf and Jesse, they were clinking their glass almost in a toast. Jesse was eyeing Rose like a juicy piece of meat, his next target, sizing her up.__

__"Bottom ems up." Ralf joyously grinned and in the next instant chugging the clear liquid.__

__"At least Dhampir's bottoms should be up and I see one that should have my name tattoo all over it."__

__"I would stop if I were you." I warned placing my glass on the counter, ready to do some major bodily harm if I had too. Rose was oblivious as though Jesse's words hadn't penetrated her ears, if they had she would have made some snappy comeback.__

__"Ahh, lighten up Castile...Rose and I are old friends...we go way...way back." He lightly sneered out. Reaching his hand out, his questing fingertips boldly circled around the ball of her shoulders, making Rose flinch. With her other hand, she quickly flung his hand off to the side.__

__"Lord Zeklos it's my job protecting all Moroi's, even if its means from themselves. So, if you would like to keep that hand of yours from becoming my own little personal trophy, then I suggest you do not attempt to touch me again." As the evening progressed, both Jesse and Ralf became even more tanked, to where Ralf was staggering and leaning heavily on Adrian.__

__He kept ordering an unending line of drinks with the wasted royals, partying like it was nineteen ninety-nine. At the rate they were going, Adrian and his newfound friends would be too hung over to attend the royal parade tomorrow, honoring the unpromised ones. Tasha and Lev were on the dance floor doing their own form of dirty dancing, alongside Dimitri. The two guy's expressions locked onto each other and then back at their dates with cheesier grins spreading on their faces. Soon after, Alberta arrived with Stan joining her.__

__"Well… isn't that exciting?" Alberta said cordially.__

__"Do you remember back in school when we were in the abandon girl's dorm room and I was getting ready to score a home run with you?" Jesse slithered out sliding his hand gropingly Rose's upper thigh, moving towards more dangerous territory.__

__"You remember… don't you Rosy poesy… just when I was about to get me some and make you my blood whore...yah you really got into it then, didn't yah?" His hand squeezed hard into the muscles of her leg and she let out a screeched cry. From where Dimitri was dancing, he periodically glanced towards Rose. His eyes light up with fire as he shot Jesse a murderous burning glare, while he stopped dancing with the girls. Dimitri saw Jesse making obscene gestures, getting excessively friendly with his hands. Jesse's free hand reached out and cupped the front of her, just as he was about to grab her breast. Rose grasped his hand in hers, capturing his wrist, and flung him around to where his hand was pinned tightly behind his back, making a cracking sound. Rose grasped him behind his neck, slamming Jesse's head off the bar's counter.__

__"I would much rather be taken by Strigoi's then to be touched by you! As for this little souvenir of mine..." Rose said with venom lacing into her words, as she wrenched Jesse's hand even higher making him scream out. "I should shove it up that pompous royal ass of yours." Rose growled out in a feral voice, glowering for a few seconds longer. As if coming to her senses, Rose slowly released her hold she had on Jesse. Then she looked up, noticing that everyone around them had stopped dancing and were watching her while the music stopped. Pushing her way through the gathered crowd, she didn't give anyone a backward glance as she shoved open, the doors to the bar.__

__**POV Change: Dimitri**__

__"The fun's all over folks...there's nothing to see." Ernie yelled into the crowd, as Jesse struggled to lift his head off the counter when Ralf came to his aid.__

__"Morgan...Sally." I said breathlessly. Damn, they sure could wear a man out; I hadn't danced like that since I had left Russian to go to work at the academy! Seeing that Rose had left, I excused myself from both of their attention, needing to make sure Rose was all right. She had gotten angry, downright pissed even, but when Jesse touched her like that all bets were off, I just wanted to break his fucking neck.__

__"Go get her tiger." Morgan said fanning herself.__

__"Man… did it get hot in here?" Sally asked all fluster drawing out her words. I could feel her eyes following me as I stepped off the dance floor. __

__"No… that was all Dimitri!" I heard Morgan say, when the music picked up again. Strolling over towards Eddie, Jesse was rubbing his neck and head at the same time. Man, I had the urge to slam his head into the wooden counter again; just for thinking, he could touch Rose.__

__"I think I better take you home." Ralf said sounding more sober than he looked. "Why couldn't you just leave her alone?" He asked seeing Jesse straightening out his jacket and moving the hair out of his eyes.__

__"Oh… that fucking little blood whore… is going to pay for that. Everyone knows what she is, even Belikov made that clear in the cafeteria! Isn't that right Bel…" The arrogant pig just opened his mouth one too many times. I reached out and grabbed the sorry excuse of a Moroi by the collar of his jacket. Dragging his, piece-of-garbage-ass, to the door and hurling the waist-of-space out the door.__

__"You dirty fucking slime ball, you don't deserve to keep the Zeklos name! How dare you call her a blood whore?" I snarled as a spray of spit flew from my mouth. I slammed his body against the brick wall of the building, and my cannon ball of a fist bashed into his face, connecting to his snobbish upturned nose. Blood spurted out splattering everywhere, but at this point, I could care less. Seeing his hands on my girl made every part inside of me snap.__

__"Come on Belikov, she's nothing but a play toy!" Jesse shouted as he struggled to free himself from my strangling grasp. An animalistic growl erupted from me as he spoke. "What do you care, you're not even with the little tramp anymore." Lifting him up by the base of his throat, I enjoyed watching his eyes bug out and his face change three shades of red. I smashed the dumb ass's head into the solid brick wall behind him hoping to knock some sense into him before I killed him.__

__"Okay, you little piece of garbage, you need to listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once!" I snarled as I held his weak ass up. "I'm with her, I… have… always been… with… her," I growled, one word at a time, while I shook the scrawny sack of shit. "… and I will always be with her! That's the beauty of love and we may have our issues, but some day she will realize that we belong together! And this… will be nothing but a bad memory!" I slammed his back against the wall once again to get my point across. "If you ever… lay a hand on my future wife again, I will put you six feet under!" Shaking him, I jerked his body closer to me so I was right in his face. Making no mistake that he got my point.__

__I flicked him away from me like a bug and he dropped to the ground. However, something inside of me was like a caged animal wanting to get out and rip him to shreds. I brought my size thirteen boot up and kicked him in the ribs holding my foot there for some extra-added discomfort. "Don't you… EVER… go near my girl again, you hear me you little dirt bag! If Ivan were here, he really would have knocked some sense into you! You're nothing but a waist of space, Ivan would be very disappointed to have trash like you for family!" Adrenaline was surging through me and I thought I had better get the hell away from him, before I truly did kill him. I ground my foot down just a little harder on Jeese's ribs as he moaned in pain. When I turned around, I found Eddie and Adrian watching the whole thing.__

__Eddie was completely unreadable as he motioned his head towards the side, letting my eyes follow in the direction he was nodding. All the pent up adrenaline that was coursing through me, slowly ebbed away as I caught sight of Rose's silhouette in the shadows marking the other side of the building. Her eyes meekly locked onto mine in gratitude, when she stepped back into the cloak of darkness and disappearing from sight.__

__"Good, she needed to hear that." I stated matter of fact like, starring into the direction in which she left, wanting to go after her, but deciding against it. "Eddie… do you think you could take the girls home for me?" I asked pulling the keys for the car out of my pant pocket and tossing them to him.__

__"Sure." He replied, knowing I needed some time alone. The walk back to court and to the guardian's quarters allowed me to rethink all of this tonight's events. Everything had played out beautifully, from what I saw; I knew Rose had gotten upset. Hell, even with the loud thrum of the blaring music, I had heard the coffee mug shatter. The guardian in me kept me alert to those kinds of little things and that little fucking weasel had to ruin everything.__

__Crossing the small narrow hallways of my quarters, I doubted if sleep would even come. Crawling into my large empty bed alone, I pulled the ring grandmother had given me from the nightstand; looking at it and picturing the day when I would be able to give it to my beautiful Roza, along with my heart. I just hoped to hell that day would come soon! Sometime during the early morning hours, my eyes slammed shut and sleep claimed me. __

_**A new story one of my very own has crept into the darken corners of my decrypt evil mind called Blood Velvet. Enclosed is the summary so I encourage you to check it out!**_

_**Blood Velvet  
>I swear in this solemn blood oath, the last remaining Van Helsing decedents Francesca Perez will know fear. She will taste the DeSare's revenge, even when she cries out for mercy. I will show her the same as she has shown our kind... none! <strong>_


	49. Here Comes Trouble!

_The ringing of the telephone had me peeling my eyes open, as my hand fumbled on the nightstand, reaching for the phone._

_"Hello." I mumbled as though I had swallowed a mouth full of gravel and dried up old mothballs._

_"Good afternoon sleepy head." Vasilisa's voiced warmly. "Heard you had a rough night, all of court is buzzing about what happened at Bloodlines."_

_"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it you're majesty." I said wearily as I rubbed my hand over my face wiping away the sleep from my eyes._

_"So I gathered, but that's not why I'm calling. Adrian said you wanted to have a formal audience with me along with Rose... is that still true?" Vasilisa asked successfully waking me up completely. "You're executing you're plan with Rose, aren't you?" She questioned sounding less formal and more on the lines of excited._

_"Yes you're majesty; however in order for my plan to work I need your total support." I replied feeling the wild beating in my chest growing with anticipation, as I was minutes away from getting what I wanted._

_"You have it." Vasilisa replied with sincerity lingering in her voice._

_"Rubbing my hand more restlessly over my face, I dreaded having to say what was floating around in my mind. Knowing if Rose ever found out, she would either hate me for what I was about to do, or eventually forgive me. "I need you to… put her tittle of being a guardian on the line, more importantly… being your guardian." I stuttered out feeling more nervous than ever as the infinite growing feeling of dread spread through my stomach making me nauseous and sick._

_"Dimitri, removing a guardian's status is serious...but if you think this will pull Rose out of whatever breakdown she's having, then you have my complete support." I quickly climbed out of bed, hearing Vasilisa say that._

_"I'll see you within the hour." She told me before the line went dead. Pulling my dress guardian's uniform out of the closet along with the red royal sash. I wasted no time in getting dressed. Even more nerves and trepidation filled me. In record time, I was rushing towards the royal quorums. Nodding in Alberta's direction, she flashed me an uneasy smile and pulled the doors open for me._

_"Guardian Belikov." Rose acknowledged me with a nod and followed me into the royal thrown room of the queen's chamber._

_"Roza." I replied stiffly, my throat felt as though it was going to choke a point for Rose, damn her for using my title, crap. _

_Entering in the majestic sitting room, the royal chair made of red plush velvet came into sight, along with another chair beside it. So many worldly decisions had been made here, fates of the Moroi and Dhampir society's future around the globe had been written into law. The knowledge was overwhelming and intimidating, while at the same time the experience was also humbling. Coming into the room, Meredith looked upon both Rose and I in the strictest of manor._

_"Her majesty Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir and betroth his Majesty Lord Christian Ozera, will see you now." She informed us then quickly walked to open the royal side doors to their private chambers._

_"Your majesties." She said kneeling, seeing her highness entering the room. I dropped to my knees kneeling before her. Out of the corner of my eye, Rose was doing the same._

_"Your majesties." Rose and I said in unison_

_"Please, I know this is formal, but please… rise, both of you." Vasilisa cooed out warmly towards us. Rising to my feet and looking up, Christian had joined her, dressed in a regal white dress shirt and black blazers jacket. On top of his head, he wore the blue and red crown with the jewels of a prince. However, it was just a matter of days when the headpiece would be replaced, with a crown fitting of a king._

_"There is too much conflict between you Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. It is my wish to see this put to a stop, now." She said sternly and taking a seat as her emerald green eyes flickered to the both us. "And… I demand to know what you propose to do, to rectify this problem."_

_"You're majesty it's easy, give Guardian Belikov a transfer, or at least demand that he reports into work or something." Rose rattled out not taking her eyes away from Vasilisa. "He refuses to follow simple orders, and his behavior is just unacceptable. It's unlawful… the way he refuses to follow the creed or the guardian hand book, which clearly states...oh God Rose!" Vasilisa interrupted again, sounding less professional. "I've heard enough." She said covering her face shaking her head rapidly._

_Fuck, she wants me to leave, get a transfer, she is even trying to convince Vasilisa… point...point and fucking put another one on there while you're at just for using my title again, shit this is getting old._

_"Guardian Belikov, would you like to add anything to...this." Vasilisa said at a loss, and not wanting to hear any more about Rose's dictated creed._

_"Yes your majesty." I said placing my hands behind my back, shifting my weight on my foot, and taking a more relaxed stance. It was now or never, do or die, to gain my future with Rose._

_"I issue a challenge, you're majesty, for guardian Hathaway, and winner takes all! If she wins, then I'll walk away without complaint and return to Russia...and if you win?" Rose asked silencing Vasilisa, who took in a deep drawn in breath, more strained then ever hearing the announcement. Crossing my arms over my chest and turning towards Rose, I swallowed hard not sure, if I could even get the rest out of my mouth._

_"If I win...ahem." I said, clearing my throat from the crater size lump from the upcoming black mail. "If I win." I tried more slowly, meeting her penetrating darkening gaze. "If I win you agree to be my wife." I replied hearing all the air rush out of Rose._

_"No.. no... no." Rose shouted shaking her head. "I won't do it! Lissa… please." She added nearly begging, getting up from her seat, Vasilisa looked back at us silencing Rose. Thrumming her fingers over her crossed arms, she began pacing, causing my heart to pound wildly into my chest as we waited for her decision._

_Just hearing Rose say no to my proposal of marriage pain ripped through me and then flat out refusing my challenge that number of times… equaled at least four points. My god, was she seriously saying no? I must have imagined that, Roza couldn't have said NO! Does she get extra points for hurting me like that? Hell no!_

_"You will do it Rose...you'll accept Dimitri's terms." She said losing all pretenses of formalities with us now. "Or you'll lose your title and status of being my guardian, or anyone else's for that matter._

_"That's not fair." Rose gushed out ...I've worked hard to be where I'm at…...and you've abused your power that I've given you." Vasilisa fired back taking a stand. "The other guardians can't stand this… new you!" She gestured towards Rose with her hand striking her physical appearance._

_"Rose, I'm sick of it… I want my best friend back, not just some hired hand." She rushed out, bracing her fingers on the back of her chair._

_"What …makes you… think…I would want to …marry you… anyway?" Rose snapped and stepped up to where she was just inches away from my face. Even avenging angels didn't look anywhere as beautiful as she did right now, with the fire blazing hotly in her eyes._

_"Out of all… the egotistical… male arrogance... you are assuming… that I would want marriage...to you?" Rolling her eyes, Rose jutted out her jaw in blatant defiance. She was being foolish pushing the queen, even more foolish for pushing me. God, I just wanted to snatch her up right then in there. One way or another she was going to take that damn challenge. I just had to hit the right button. "I won't do it… you can't force me."_

_I had never thought of the possibility that she wouldn't want to marry me. Fuck that had to be at least three points right there! Nahhh, grandmother wouldn't have given me the ring if she thought that marriage was something Rose wouldn't want! Plus, the two knifelike names that cut me to the quick just as much as her refusal, both of them were worth a point each along with another just for pissing me off and we can't forget to give her the point for her ruthless defiance! Damn it seven fucking points in one shot for her! Great, that brings us to a tie._

_"Why? Afraid I might win?" I smirked into her face tauntingly. "I thought you were into competition...well here's your chance." I added hoping the need to be competitive ran just as strongly in her blood, as her loyalties to Vasilisa._

_"I'm not afraid of your stupid challenge…. or your insane marriage proposal." Rose growled back "But… I'm not going to be railroaded either! You can't force me... none of you can." She added hotly just fuming to the core, pointing a sharp insistent finger at everyone in the room._

_Ohh, sure you are Roza, your more afraid than you'll admit, that's why you're backing down from my challenge. That's why you're back down from me, whether you like it or not, you're afraid. Four more solid points goes to me for your fear._

_"Then by royal decree, as of this moment Rosemarie Hathaway, I hereby strip you of your royal rank and title, to my fiancée and your queen." Christian said in the most stern voice I have ever heard, making sure there were absolutely no misunderstandings. "It will remain so… until you take this challenge of Guardian Belikov's." He threatened as he flicked his eyes towards Rose, so she would know that he meant business. She shook her head fiercely in objection as her face paled considerably gasping at his statement in utter disbelief. _

_Knowing Vasilisa had my back, I almost laughed with the thrilling need to rub that little fact in her face, mmm thank you, your majesty. I almost snickered; you earned me three more much needed points, since Rose was kicking my ass here. What's that make it, oh yeah, twenty-eight to twenty-one, my favor._

_"Lissa… I sure as hell didn't expect this from you, after everything that I've done for you, all that I've given up! You're just… just going to side with him, we're family!" She told her sounding hurt and betrayed. The look she gave me was devastating, as if I had just committed the biggest sin imaginable. "You too sparky?" Rose turned on him still reeling in shock. "Damn, didn't see that one coming when I got out of bed this morning."_

_Cringing on the inside, knowing it was eating up Christian and Vasilisa just as it was doing to me. By pulling the rug out from under Rose and her best friends having my back instead of hers, well, another five points racked up for me. Turning to face me so many emotions splayed across her face that just the very sight of her had me questioning if what I was doing was right._

_"You know Belikov… there is more than one form of abuse... maybe you are just like your father after all… in your attempts to control me." Rose replied sounding defeated, her eyes misted up as the watery droplets shinned within those darkened depths. Taking her hand and patting my chest with three cold hard slaps, sending another stabbing pain into my heart. I held her gaze, wanting nothing more than to pull her into my arms, just to take that look away from her. _

_Rose didn't wait long enough to be dismissed, and everything inside of me shattered. Throwing that in my face, using the knowledge of my past against me like that. Comparing me to a man like my father was crippling. The damning guilt of what I had just done seared through me. With all the dignity and grace that she possessed, she carried her head held high and slowly walked towards the door, shutting it softly behind her._

_Using my dad against me, shit that was cruel, just to compare me to the bastard who beat my mother was really aiming below the belt. It was as if she was using some kind of invisible battering ram on my heart. Damn it all to hell, that just broke the mold on the points. What if I couldn't get her back? What if I had already lost her? Feeling defeated, I adjusted ten more on my scorecard for her._

_"You sure you know what you're doing?" Christian asked me stepping down from the royal chairs coming towards me, and speaking more of a concerned friend._

_"No…" I said shaking my head, hating having to take the bitter pill of pushing Rose the way I had. "No… I don't know what I'm doing … I'm fucking guessing and gambling on everything that I have!" I wailed out; as the coiling in my stomach churned even more, bring up bile. "What if I'm wrong and I lose the only woman that I have ever loved. I mean, I'm betting it all here! What if … I can't make her face what she's really afraid of deep in her soul? What if … I can't get back, the one who fought so hard to save me? What if … I lose her… then what?" _

_All the lingering doubts swirled around in my head. I really didn't know where stood with her, everything I was doing was wrapped up in a mass of confusion. Damn, another five points chalked up for her, is she trying to convince me that she really gave up. Had her love faded as much as she claimed it had?_

_"You're right, Dimitri." Vasilisa said with tears sliding down her angelic face. "We both have something to lose here...I love her as my sister, but I have to believe here in my heart, that if anyone can reach her it's you." She said placing both hands over the spot of her heart, as she looked at me as though I was the only one who could save Rose and keep her in both of our lives._

_"Keep pushing her, don't stop now." Christian added in softly. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second feeling a lone tear worming its way down the side of my cheek. Looking at the floor, I didn't want to show any more weakness than I already had, I straighten and tuned my back pausing at the door._

_Christian's voice stopped me, as my heart thumped painfully in my chest, staring at the door. Wishing, the hell, I could reach her by any other means, and knowing that I couldn't. "Push her as hard as you can, because your right, Rose is afraid and you're going to have to break through her stubbornness to reach her." Grasping the door handle until my knuckles turned white and trembled, I let myself out, feeling the weight of the world on me. _

_Needing to head over to the guardian headquarters, I felt a hand grab my arm spinning me around. Rose flashed me a dangerous look, as though she was going to kill me on the spot. Her jaw was clinched and a wild half-crazed look flickered in her eyes. Her fists where balled-up and shaking with rage, down at her sides, and she was breathing heavily. Fuming with barely controlled indignation, she shoved me backwards with extreme force. Here we go with round three, I thought numbly, wonder why she had decided to wait for me here in the quorum hallways._

_"What… you haven't screwed with my life enough, that you felt the need to get your jerk off session by bringing Lissa and Christian into it?" Rose growled slamming me hard into the tiles of the building. All the rage and murderous desire flared to life as she stood there shaking. _

_"What part of... it's over… don't you get, hmmm?" Her tiny fists began pounding into my chest, while silent absent tears streaked down her face. _

_"What… you couldn't get… either Sally or Morgan to go home with you, so… this… is your new way of getting on your… fucking little happy!_

_"Stop it...stop it." I yelled out matching her tone of voice. "Stop… before you say something you might regret... that's it!" Rose glared challenging back, as though she hadn't even heard me. I may have just scored points here by pissing her off to the point of flipping out, but she's throwing knives, earning her own rightful points. So fuck it, I'm not counting this for either of us. _

_"You couldn't get laid… and so now you've launch this ploy… to get into my pants... by pulling this shit!" Rose roared out making me cringe back from all the venom dripping into each of her harsh words. Grasping her wrists tightly she was fuming breathing hard and it tore me to shreds. She honestly believed what she was saying?_

_"That's petty and cruel Roza, even for you!" I told her, not rising to her taunting words._

_"Petty and cruel!" She sneered out in a sadistic laugh. "I'm a fucking guardian through and through." Rose said jabbing her finger hard into her chest. _

_"Within minutes… I've lost my whole career, everything I've worked so damn hard for and you… want to talk to me… about being petty and cruel!" She huffed, blowing the hair out of her eyes. _

_"What's it going to take... going behind the building somewhere... maybe a tree and letting you get your rocks off, for me to get it all back? I mean if that's it..." She said pushing away from me and throwing her hands into the air. "Then let's get on with it, because the sooner you get fucked, then the sooner I can go back to work." She growled out._

_"Roza," I said with a sad sigh. "That's not what I want from you and that's not why I'm doing this. Please stop this..."_

_"Ohh… you sure as hell could have fooled me, because… I mean… you struck out with Morgan and Sally both!" Rose narrowed her eyes accusingly at me, shaking her head slightly, in her aggravation. _

_"So now… you're messing with my whole future… just to have a sure thing, so you yanked my guardianship from me!" She broke off, shaking her head miserably. _

_"If getting laid and having a fucking sure thing isn't what you want, then what the hell do you want from me?" Rose asked with sarcasm seeping into her words. "Come on… Guardian Belikov… why don't you give this blood whore her dues!"_

_"Stop it! Enough!" I roared. "None of that matters! I want you back...back in my arms… where I can love you and hold you! Where I can make love to you and protect you! I want you to be my wife!" Rubbing the space between my brows, I felt worn out, even more haggard as though Rose was aging me. How could she even say this, much less even be thinking it. I wanted a hell of a lot more than what she was suggesting. Her damning words were cutting through and slicing my heart into tiny pieces, sharper than any blade. _

_"See you said it yourself." Rose said placing her hands on her hips shifting her weight from her right foot to her left. "You want to hold me...make love to me blah...blah...blah you don't need a fucking piece of paper for that!" She announced walking off. "Always what you want… right Guardian Belikov?" Rose threw out over her shoulder._

_"You're a coward and you're weak!" I yelled out bitterly, to mad to go anywhere near her… because if I did, so help me to god, I would either shake her, or live up to what Rose had accused me of doing, by beating her senseless. Stopping she turned around giving me a 'go to hell' kind of glare. Once again, she placed her hands on her hips._

_"The woman I know wouldn't be such a coward and give up." My voice was much louder this time inevitably making the emotion more prominent in my voice. "That's what you're being… by walking away and not fighting to reclaim your life. You want to be Lissa's guardian, than you're going to have to fight for it." I told her stonily, my voice sounding hollow while I tried like hell to keep my expression empty, the way I was feeling on the inside without her. _

_"Part of that fight will be facing me and taking my challenge...three consecutive rounds, that's all you have to win, in order to get your life back. However, if you want to be a coward then keep walking." I growled out and brushed past her heading towards the guardian's headquarters._

_The mere idea of her absurdly suggesting we go behind a tree somewhere was just ludicrous. If she thought this had anything to do with getting laid, then I hadn't fucking pushed her buttons hard enough. Even now, the gears were churning inside me as to how I could get through that damn thick skull of hers. Rose had to know my feelings went way deeper than sex. I mean my god, what the hell was it going to take?_

_The closer I neared the guardian's headquarters; my mind was getting into the game plan of the parade. This was one of those times where everything had to focus on the security of both queens and our future king. As Rose said, personal problems couldn't be an issue._

_"Hey Eddie, is everyone all set to meet in the garage and stables?" I asked when I spotted him at the front desk, grabbing the keys to the garage and those of the boarding stables for the horses. We both entered into the conference room. The entire team was already going over all the last minute details. When everyone looked at me, it was all businesslike, as the guardians snapped to attention and got to their feet. Slinging on their guardian's jacket, in single file, they marched out of the room and divided into pairs. Some went to their assigned cars while others headed toward the courts stable boarding area._

_"Just about." He answered tossing me a set of keys. "Alberta and Stan, you'll be leading the front." I pointed out when we all started walking towards the royal stables. "Ellen, are all the senior novices ready?"_

_"Good afternoon guardian Belikov!" they screamed out, when they came running into the stable. "Never mind." I replied to Ellen who gave me a careless shrug._

_After all the last minute instructions were given, the entire team of royal guardians headed out to their starting points. Visitors from far and wide were coming to court, creating more and more security threats to our queen. All guardian's, along with the soon to be graduating senior novice class, were placed on high alert; including me, putting a damper on my plans with Rose. _

_Pristine white stallions led the Queen's, and the next King, of the Moroi's carriages. On either side, fully armed escorts of trained royal guardian's rode alongside the carriages. Teams of black stallions and painted pintos were hitched to six other royal carriages and staged alternately at the starting point of the parade. Royal Ambassador's Cars parked at the far side of the royal courts and embassies blocked off the streets for all of the noble families._

_On Arabian stallions at the front of the processional with royal seal markings, Alberta and Stan sat on walnut colored saddles along with all the senior novice class. Ellen Kirova kept a watchful eye on the, soon to be, graduates while pride reflected strongly in her eyes. _

_The first carriage carried the Badica family, followed by Zeklos's. Jesse looked beat up and bruised, but he wasn't going to miss his time in the spotlight as he stood waving. Then the Conta's carriage passed along with the Lazar family. One after another, the royal families passed as I kept a watchful eye, guarding the carriage of the Queen's._

_Adrian looked as though he had seen better days, was crumpled back into the seat shielding his eyes from the dusk lite sun, still wearing the clothes he had on the night before. His wrinkled up teal green shirt was messy and pulled out of his black slacks. Sporting some stain from all the booze that he had ingested, all with whatever else that he had spilled on his shirt. "Some role model for Vik." I growled out low so no one would hear._

_To his right, soon to be crowned king, Christian, was dressed in burgundy red robes wearing the King's crown of sparkling sapphires and rubies that was passed down to each new King. Beside him full of smiles, Tasha leaned into him whispering something into his ear. The trumpets blared loudly into the air signaling the approaching stagecoach of her majesty's Queen Vasilisa and former Queen Tatiana who were sitting in the carriage waving to the crowd with dainty little antique white French lace hankies._

_The queen, as the true goddess that she was, wore a bright shimmering gown of gold trimmed in ivory antique lace. Her hands gracefully lined in satiny white gloves waved out towards the bustling crowd, who were calling out to her. Draped over her shoulders, in burgundy-red, embossed with the royal crest, were the royal robes, passed down from Queen Tatiana. The platinum golden crown rested on Vasilisa's head. Sparking glitter weaved through her hair as the soft gentle ringlets swooped back behind her head and held in place with another of the Royal family's heirloom jewels._

_Former Queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov was also a vision, wearing a powered blue satiny gown with mauve lace trim. Gracing her dark gray fine strands, she wore a gold-crusted sapphire and diamond crown. Cloaked in white downy robes, she warmly smiled out towards the small gathering of Moroi and Dhampir children. Who were waving at her and running towards the carriage collecting the candy she threw out. As the parade was slowly coming to an end, the carriages stopped outside the courtyards gardens._

_Creating an opening to the royal thrones, was an entrance for the queens to pass under, made of towering red and white blooming roses on arched trusses. Guardians on each side drew their swords creating a silvering archway. Clasping Queen Vasilisa elbow and Queen Tatiana's, Christian led them both through the trusses to where they stood directly in front of the chair and the microphones. Turning to the left of Lissa, he stood proudly by her side, raising her hand to kiss the back of it._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen." Queen Tatiana's voice rang out silencing everyone in the crowd at the mere sound of her regal voice. "This is a time for great change amongst our people; you all are testament to that as we have gathered to honor our heroes. The champions of the people and who I owe my life to." She said placing her hand over her chest. "But you're newest Queen... Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir is here to talk to you more about this change. The crowd cheered at the announcement of Queen Vasilisa. She had the elegance befitting a leader of our people. She stood and waved to the excited mass, holding her head high with great dignity and grace. _

_"Guardians." Vasilisa called out stretching her palms out towards the front entrance of the tresses. "Would you please escort the unpromised ones in, so they may be honored?"_

_My friends were dressed in their finest, from Lev wearing a black suit with white dress shirt and matching slacks. Denis was in a sea blue jacket with black button down dress shirt and slacks. Artur was more extravagant in a white overcoat, silver silk shirt and white dress pant with silver comber bun. Slowly, one at time, they strolled towards Her Majesty. The crowd behind them erupted in applause and cheers as they passed._

_"You are the people's champion." Vasilisa regal voice rang out over the podium, as she made eye contact with the three. "Today is our way of thanking you for your heroic acts of bravery and you're noblest of deeds. You three shall no longer be known as the unpromised ones, you are to take your places here on the stage and receive your promise marks, which you have long ago earned with my blessings." Vasilisa added as her eyes misted up. "From this day forward you will be looked upon as royal guardians within the Queen's court and amongst all Moroi and Dhampir people."_

_Photographers were snapping their cameras getting pictures of the Queen as she spoke. Eddie was there, along with six other royal guardians'; making sure the press and camera crew didn't pass the boundary lines that had been set up for them._

_"In order to enact change, it starts with the ideas of the people… and then upheld by those in power." Vasilisa explained as she flipped the notes in front of her towards the next page. "Dhampir's should no longer be scrutinized or ridiculed for having interpersonal relationships with each other, but rather accepted and even embraced with open arms. Some of my closes friends are Dhampir's; I would love nothing more to see their marriage to each other, but it's their firm beliefs in the mantra that keeps them separated." A disheartened expression her flashed in her emerald green eyes and locked onto mine. "It shall be written… that they will be free to marry and to explore medical options to help them have children..." Vasilisa told everyone. _

_Following her gaze as it moved past me, I turned to look over my shoulder to see where she was looking, seeing Rose behind the crowd of people. Her face was white washed with so many different emotions; anger poured off her. Even from this distance, there was no missing the hurt that she tried masking._

_Turning back around towards the front, I noticed Viktoria was sitting not too far away from the Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov. They had grown very fond of her and were much more accepting of her being around Adrian then they had ever been of Rose. "Wait till she starts talking again." I chuckled out, knowing she would be more of a challenge then they could handle._

_"Many of you have wanted to use offensive magic, in protecting yourself against Strigoi attacks. Some of you have even asked for the schools to be opened so your gifts can be explored and mastered. Coming this fall, classes will start at St. Vladimir's and here at court for those of you wanting to learn how to protect yourselves. My fine friends and staff will be paving the way for this new journey that you will be taking." Walking towards Denis, Vasilisa placed her gloved hand on his shoulder, and leaning down whispering something into his ear and he nodded his head in response. Moving toward Lev and Artur she had done the same when she straightened she had a big glowing smile shining on her face._

_"These fine guardians." Vasilisa nearly choked out so overcome by her emotions and wiped towards her eyes. "Have decided to join us as permanent members and help teach anyone who is willing to learn how to defend themselves here at court. Everyone was clapping thunderously and screaming out cheers of approval, then chanting in unison promise...promise...promise. Rising up to their feet, Denis, Lev and Artur went towards the chairs that were being presented for them. The tattoo artists gently lowered Denis's head and began inking him. Sitting down Lissa patted Christian's hand and gestured for him to make a speech. When he stood up, another full round of applause erupted in the square, he walked up to the podium and toke the microphone firmly into his hand._

_"We have another hero who should be recognized, for his loyal services, going above and beyond the call of duty on numerous occasions." He announced with the typical Ozera smirk gracing his face. _

_"Guardian Belikov." Reese shouted standing beside father Andrew. Reese was the same man who tortured me endlessly with his Strigoi integrations and questions. The same man who doubted my restoration from Vasilisa, was now calling me a hero. "Belikov...Belikov …..Belikov...Belikov everyone began chanting. _

_Feeling my face heating up, everyone gathered around me moved, creating an open path towards Christian. As I passed through the line of people, there were even more cheers, whoops and hollers as I knelt down before him. He smiled warmly back at me and grasped my hand into his, pulling me back to my feet. Viktoria was beaming with pride as her face flustered red when I winked at her. Looking towards the back of the crowd, even though Rose wasn't happy, she was slowly clapping along with everyone else._

_"Take a deep breath buddy." He told me quietly, as he walked over towards the podium picking up a thick plaque and coming back towards me. ""Dimitri Belikov, you have honored our people and sacrificed everything…." Christian breath heavily into the microphone as his voice rang all throughout the square._

_"You are the true definition of the word hero. Never… have I met a more faithful, dependable, and noble person." My throat had closed off, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride and touched by his words. Being a guardian was a life of servitude one that I had accepted years ago. It was an honor to be serving under people like Christian and Vasilisa, and it made my heart swell that they cared enough to show this kind of appreciation for me. For the first time in my life, I was so overcome with emotion, I was rendered speechless._

_"Our society owes you a debt of gratitude that we may never be able to repay." Placing his hand over my arm so that I would kneel before him again, he positioned a heavy thick golden chain around my neck that few tears lightly seeped down my cheeks. Then he laid the heavy plaque into my hands, which bore my name engraved into the gold plate. _

_"On behalf of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, from this moment forward, I Christian Ozera, future King of the Moroi and Dhampir Society, decree that Dimitri Belikov will be the distinguished Captain of the Guardians." The crowd erupted into loud thunderous applause, everywhere I looked, people were smiling cheering for me. "Let the festivities begin." Christian said excitedly with Vasilisa by his side, with the moon fully out and climbing into the highest point of the darkened skies._

_I tried seeking Roza out. If anything I had wanted to talk to her, and make sure, she was all right, but she became as allusive as ever. Just when I would catch sight of her, she would strike up conversations with one of the royal families or hang out with Denis and Lev, as though she was trying to avoid me. As the evening progressed, both Queen Vasilisa and Christian came out of their chambers mingling with Dhampir's and Moroi's, sitting out in the courtyards with Tamara, Artur, Denis, Lev, Adrian, and Viktoria, while they watched the cascading nighttime sky lighting up from the thundershower of displaying fireworks. Rock bands from all over the world came to play for them. Vasilisa and Christian were letting their hair down. Whether it was considered royal or not, they were dancing and just as excited by their favorite rock groups as everyone else was._

_"Do you want to dance?" Tasha asked capturing my attention as I averted my eyes away from Rose. "Nothing more than a single dance and talk as friends." She offered with a gentle smile._

_"Just one dance." I agreed just barely being able to tolerate the sight of her._

_Carefully Tasha placed one hand around my waist, and slid her fingertips into the palm of my hand, while we moved in more of a waltz style, as the slow song played out._

_"You said you wanted to talk." I reminded her as I spun us around. The palm of her hand gripped mine tightly and she nibbled softly on her bottom lip._

_"I owe you a huge apology...Tasha don't." I replied cutting her off. If we were to go into all of this now, one of us was going to make a scene, and that was something I wasn't willing to do. This was Lev, Denis and Artur day and I wasn't going to allow Tasha to ruin for them._

_"Dimka please, we've been friends along time and I don't want to lose that with you." The look on her face, suggested she was being sincere, while regret flashed within her sparkling blue depths. "I was wrong, trying to black mail you and I feel so ashamed for what I've done. Please, tell me I haven't lost your friendship." Tasha asked softly, as I glided her into another slow rhythmic turn._

_"I don't know what your motives are right now and I could really care less. You threatened to have Rose hung if I didn't marry you." I growled out in a low whisper just trying to get through the agonizing slowness of the dance._

_"I know... I know." She said closing her eyes and exhaling a deep breath. "I thought I had feelings for you, genuine real feelings. I lost it when I saw you together with Rose. I should have never acted or treated either one of you the way that I did. I know that now." Tasha's voice was so soft, so gentle almost, that I felt somewhat bad for doubting her._

_"Please Dimka; don't I deserve a second chance too? I've made my share of mistakes and I own that, but is it really too much to ask for your forgiveness? To be given a second chance?" She grimaced, trying desperately and failing miserably to mask her pain from me. However, I knew all too well, what she was asking for. That's what I had wanted, after I was restored, and I had fought like hell to get._

_"I know all about second chances, but I can't trust you either ...you went after Rose, the woman I love and that's just something I'm not about to forget." Closing my eyes and exhaling slowly, I might be able to forgive her someday, but that day sure as hell wasn't today._

_"Thank you for the dance." I told her pulling away. The tapping of my arm broke my attention from Tasha, giving me the much-needed respite from the encounter. Looking down into Vik's smiling face, she placed herself in front of me and started dancing to the slow-paced song. Nickel-Back was playing Hero. He was up on the stage banging on the guitar and his voiced filled the square all over court. Moroi's and Dhampir's alike, gathered around the podium. _

_'I'm so high. _

_I can hear heaven. _

_I'm so high. _

_I can hear heaven. _

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.'_

_Lissa and Christian let their bodies sway to the music, as the two seemed lost in each other._

_'Someone told me that love would all save us._

_ But how can that be, look what love gave us. _

_A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling_

_ that world never came.'_

_"I haven't seen you around much." I told her as we moved towards the right and I fanned her out. "Getting adjusted to court and the campus?" Vik dark eyes sparkled while she nodded her head, reaching her hand out she pointed in the direction of Mia._

_"So you're already making friends that great." I smiled down at her._

_"Dimitri, I wanted to...When I turned around, Rose looked as though she had seen a ghost and the same looked mirrored in Vik's eyes. Immediately, Vik pulled away from me and started backing up as if she was scared of Rose._

_"You didn't know my sister was here?" I stated more of a fact then an outright question. Glancing over at Rose, and judging the blank look on her face, she hadn't. Brown eyes traveled over brown eyes, then really seeing each other. The look of horror flashed in Rose's eyes, while her hand tremble like she was going to reach for her stake, but somehow thought better of it._

_"Viktoria." I said to her calmly and reaching out to pull her towards me, so she could see for herself there was nothing to be afraid. "Come over here and at least welcome Rose." However, Vik back up even further, cringing away from Rose, even more. Her body began shaking; all the blood seemed to drain from Vik's natural bronze colored completion. I couldn't understand my sister's bizarre behavior. Rose would never do anything to hurt her and yet she was cowering from her, as if she was in fear of her life. Bumping into Adrian, Vik let out a high-pitched startled cry, sounding strangled, emitting deep from her throat. What the hell was going on with her, Vik's reaction to Rose? Her actions, just wasn't adding up, she just wasn't making any sense!_

_"Vik's training to be a guardian." I explained to Rose, but clearly worried about my sister._

_"A guardian." Rose snorted out while her deep brown eyes glazed over hostilely at Vik. "Guardians are protectors of the innocent! They place their lives on the line every day to preserve the innocents. Where you…." Rose taunted glaring daggers of death towards Vik. "…Came so close in murdering your whole family, not to mention the queen." She growled out violently in a low voice that seemed so evil and ominous it didn't sound like her own. "You nearly succeeded in killing you're brother, because of you his heart stopped! Did you come here to finish the job?"_

_Another high-pitched strangled cry tore from Vik, as she raised her trembling hand covering her mouth and with utter confusion, she looked helpless back at me. Those deep dark brown eyes of hers swelled up with tears. Jerking out of Adrian's embrace, she fled from the courtyard; running frantically to god knows where._

_"Murderer." Rose roared out-loud enough to where everyone over heard her. Adrian and I grabbed ahold of Rose, dragging her away from the ceremony. After we passed the Moroi's quarters and we had gotten as far away from the festivities as possible, Adrian spun her around with a million emotions cascading down his face._

_"Don't you think Viktoria's messed up enough?" Adrian was screaming at her, beating me to the punch. "What… you don't think… she's suffering, so you gotta… ram your stake like tongue… straight through her heart!" Adrian's emerald greens flashed dangerously, while he raked his hand threw his hairy fully enraged, more so than I had ever seen him before._

_"That girl...that girl." Rose fired out and pointed with her finger just as belligerently. "Almost killed Lissa...and you… want me… to feel sorry for her?" She question contorting her face in feign sympathy. "You're own cousin, Adrian... heiress to the thrown and you want me to pity her?" She sneered out in a chastising voice._

_"That girl just happens to be my sister... Who willingly turned Strigoi." Rose indignantly cried out. "She didn't get her brownie points of the day and she turned to the fucking dark side willingly! And you want to trust her around, god forbid... Lissa, the Queen?" She retorted with even more poisonous venom dripping into her voice, Rose stalked off throwing her hands up into the air. _

_"What the hell's wrong with you people?" She shouted back towards Adrian and me. "I think… I'll turn Strigoi... check! I think… I'll go on a murderous rampage, check... check!" Rose motioned with her finger. "I think… I'll try to kill my brother and the future Queen! Check...check...check and I'll do it like it's all a fucking checklist!" Rose shouted down the darkened street and stalked off into the night. Adrian and I stood there wondering what the hell was going on._


	50. Just Wanting To Howl

_"Ahh hell." I growled out agitatedly. "If it's not one damn thing it's another." Women I shook my head forcefully hating the position of having to chose between the two. Rose had a point Vik had willing turned, but she was also messed up inside and made a mistake. Was I suppose to turn my back on my sister just so I could claim the woman that I loved? Was that how Rose saw me after I baited her into turning? Sure I didn't chose to be awakened, but after the fact I reveled in the monster I had become. I loved the thrill of the hunt, the killings. I loved the awe inspiring power that I had, along with the new found freedom of being a newly awakened Strigoi. _

_Hell no one in this life was perfect, especially Vik she was still a kid. My motives of what I did as a Strigoi were less honorable than hers were. Mine were about the hunts and possessing anything and everything. The constant craving of blood lust __and ultimate power in everything that I touched. Vik's wanted to be closer to me, follow in my footsteps like I was some father figure. In her own sick twisted logic, she felt we could be a family._

_"Rose will cool off and eventually come around." Adrian sighed wearily and looked back towards the direction Vik had taken off in. "But your sister on the other hand I'm not so sure she'll be able to bounce back from this. She looks up to Rose...like she's some kind of idol or hero"_

_"Which is why Vik is taking all of this so hard." I said more thoughtfully. With my mind already made up and placing one foot in front of the other, I needed to talk to Vik. I to needed to explain why Rose was behaving in this manner, but what the hell was I going to actually say? That there's always disappointments when we see those we love on pedestals come crashing down...and that Rose was is no exception._

_ Loosening the buttons around my collar, the night time air cooled my heated skin and calmed my nerves. Another rock band stepped up onto the stage. The crowds loud cheers could still be heard as we passed the female guardian's sleeping quarters. The attendant's curly red head raised when the door rustled open with the chiming of the doorbell._

_"The elevators are to the right and new novices are on the second floor." She said laying down the magazine she had been reading and slid a housing application towards me. _

_"There's no drinking, partying or having... I'm here to see my sister Viktoria Belikov." I said more sharply then looking towards the elevators._

_"Oh I'm so sorry Guardian Belikov, I was so caught...up... ahem." The clerk said clearing her throat and taking a couple of embarrassing deep breaths as her nervousness grew. As she typed on the computer Adrian shrugged his shoulders and shifted from his right foot to his left. "I do __apologize but your sister has requested to not take any visitors or phone calls." The front desk clerk responded as she could no longer avoid raising her gray eyes towards mine. Without sparing a glance Adrian pushed away from the counter as if he had heard enough and marched towards the elevators, then leaning over punching one of the buttons._

_"Mr. Ivashkov...you can't go up there." The attendant said taking her eyes away from me and walking away from the counter to quickly shuffle out of the open door of the office._

_"Watch Me." He spat out as his emerald green eyes flashed. "I'm former queen Tatiana's favorite great nephew, so I would like to see you try and stop me...Mr Ivashkov...Mr... Ivashkov." She snapped as the elevator doors opened up and Adrian stepped inside. _

_"Excuse me." I nodded and sidestepped around her and slipped inside the elevator joining Adrian. When he reached over and pressed the button for her floor. It was then I knew with a certainty this wasn't the first time he had been up to see her.  
><em>

_"Let me guess you've already been to Vik's room." It wasn't even a question, the smug bastard had. I could have ripped every vital limb out of Adrian's body into pieces. To kill Adrian or not to kill him... decisions, decisions, decisions. Yep I wanted to kill the fucker when the bell to the elevators chimed again I couldn't get out into the corridors fast enough. Turning swiftly and grabbing Adrian by the lapels of his jacket, a hesitating moment of shock crossed into his face, as the reality of his back being slammed hard into the wall of the corridor behind him with a heavy thud. Adrian gasped and looked winded as the breath was knocked out of him. My fingers simultaneously curled forming a tight fist; raised upwards and creamed into his jaw with a powerful bone shattering force._

_"Your not good enough for her and you never will be." I shouted into his dazed shocked expression while I leaned in close so that we were almost nose to nose "Your just some playboy royal playing the field and my sister." I growled jamming my index finger into his chest capturing his attention. Recoiling his head back a little, specks of red flashed within his eyes as the bow shape of his lips parted reveling the glossiness of his fangs. Was he seriously trying to piss me off by challenging me? _

_"Viktoria isn't going to be one of your deflowered little daisies, that you squash with the heel of your shoes because you had your fun." Without warning his head loomed closer towards my face and before I could react his head exploded into my nose and mouth instantly drawing blood. Why that little cock sucker I should... _

_"Touch me again." Adrian all but snarled out raising a quivering finger up towards me "And I'll use every bit of my status to have you behind bars, whether your Rose's last hope or not." Straightening up and adjusting the collar around his neck and dropping one hand grabbing the pack of cloves cigarettes from his breast pocket; Adrian was making a point. He damn sure wasn't afraid of me. Pulling the butt of the cigarette out with his teeth and lightening it up he blew the thick cloud of grayish smoke into my face. Damn the guy had a set of balls on him, I had to give him that much considering._

_"You better get used to me being with Vik because I'm like the furniture you see... always around more importantly like the hemorrhoid that's up your Russian ass! The very one that you can't get rid of!" With a swagger that only belong to Adrian. His shoulder ram right into my chest and arm, while he literally brushed past me and started walking down the stretch of hallway. After several calming deep breaths I followed in the direction in which Adrian went to. Just to see him standing in front of room 227 and pounding away. Shit none of the crap he pulled in the past had ever provoked me beyond reason before. Not even when Adrian came between myself and Rose. So what changed? Why now? _

_"I'm giving you fair warning stay away from her or I'll send her back to Russia... not even your influence with the former queen can change that."_

_"You be surprised just how much influence money can buy." As soon as those words came out of Adrian's mouth something inside of me just snapped and my left fist plowed into him again. Only this time with a move of a line backer both of our bodies slammed into the opposite side wall and then jerked sides ways onto the carpeted flooring. Adrian interlocked his fingers together cupping a fist and brought both hands crashing down on top of my head. Even then he didn't relent and was making the most of those punishing blows, trading one right hook with a left. Over and over his fists jarred into me while he bucked like a mule nearly throwing my body weight off of him. _

_Just as I would steady myself upright to deliver more knuckles of brass across his jaw or wail away into his cheeks and nose cavity with my own set of rights and lefts. Adrian turned sideways kicking with both legs, then dragging his right foot along the wall and kicking at me from any angle he could. The next thing I knew he sunk those elongated fangs into the cave of my right thigh. _

_"You hit like a bitch." I roared out striking again busting his lip wide open._

_"Bitches you can feel, where your punches feels like my latex blow up dolls...shock resistant with no impact." He gasped out landing another right blow across my brow. Just for me to nail another dizzying hit on the left side of his temple. _

_All at once we both halted our movements; neither one of us had noticed Viktoria or the unraveling red fully expanded fire hose that she carried in her hands. The powerful blast from the hurricane waters forcefully knocked me off of Adrian then sent me rolling and tumbling down the long corridor. I fought against the heavy weight of the jet streams that was jack hammering into every fiber of my being soaking me to the core. Drowning from the onslaught and gasping for oxygen, my body bowed under the tremendous pressure. _

_When Adrian went to lunge back towards me thinking he had the upper hand, Vik wielded the snake like coils on him next; slamming Adrian just as hard from the furthest side of the wall from me. The cold harsh glare of her rich chocolate brown eyes flattened on the both of us and spoke in volumes. Ohhh yeah she knew what we had been fighting about and that grim look said it all._

_ Not only was she furious about Rose but Vik was even more hurt and upset with my comment about her being sent back to Russia. No doubt she had overheard the whole damn thing and was getting back at the both of us. As to what she was thinking about Adrian and his role in all of this was anyone's guess. Christ she was pissed, shutting off the black release valve at the top of the fire hose. The water streamed slowly out becoming more of a drizzle then stopping altogether. Vik's gaze flickered in a knowing way as she flung the hose away from herself and began clinching and unclinching her fists rapidly. Just as fast as she appeared, Vik retreated back towards her room slamming the door behind her. _

_"Fuck." I hissed out closing my eyes, could this night get any better. First Rose flipping out and now Adrian and myself. Yeah I was losing it big time! Maybe this was my own fucking melt down and sure as shit, was caused by all the important females in my life that I loved. _

_"Well that was certainly entertaining." Adrian coughed while managing to pull himself up to his feet. "Lets not do that again." Slipping and sliding from the soggy slick carpets and bracing his palms on either side of the walls; Adrian inched forward and shook his head. He looked like one of those war refuge victims that had gotten in the crossfires of hand to hand combat._

_ Fine reddish trickles of blood was gushing out of his nostrils, while the fragile skin on both cheeks were jaggedly torn and bleeding. The puffiness from under his eyelashes and lids were stretching outwards and around towards his eyebrows. There was already so much swelling it wouldn't be long when his right eyes was perfectly sealed shut. _

_"Agreed." I said suddenly shaken for laying my hands on the Moroi. Dammit I should have handled that better then letting the super nut get to me that way._

_"And I thought you had a temper." Adrian said stamping out my thought as I rubbed the tender spot on my jaw. "Your sister has you beat big time."_

_" You think Vik's a hot head... wait until you get to know the rest of the women in my family." I choked out spitting the remaining water out of my mouth, while pulling myself off of the floor. "Because you haven't seen nothing yet." _

_Pushing himself towards the door Adrian knocked. "Vik please open the door." When she didn't answer he leaned more against the framing as though it was the only thing holding him up. Raising his hand he rapped his knuckles again on the wooden beam. _

_"Please honey open the door...I'm sorry." He practically begged, the disheartening broken look he shot me made my gut tighten and my teeth clinch. Shit the fucker was in love! _

_I knew that look because it was the same damn look I had on my face, every time I looked at my own mug in the mirror. He looked so lost, like some puppy dog that couldn't find his way back home to his master. Was that what Viktoria had became to Adrian, his soul mate; the same way Rose was to me? My other half that no longer felt whole, the very same part that made life worth living? Without realizing it my foot moved towards the stairwell. I needed to go somewhere to think or at the very least reflect._

_"Where are you going?" Adrian demanded from behind my shoulder. Being completely speechless and raising my hand I trudge forward with the weight of the world upon me. Jogging back towards the guardian's sleeping quarters and to my room I didn't look back behind me. _

_"It's elementary my dear Watson." Sherlock Holmes once quoted. "Your completely fucked." The vice in the back of my head had all but screamed out. Maybe I needed to rethink everything, was it possible I had it all wrong. Unable to sleep and punching the pillow for the last time I got up, boy this was one hell of a day. While the Moroi's and everyone else were getting there zzz's I was sucking down coffee like a man dying of thirst, watching the long narrow hands on the face of the clock in the kitchen. I tried the whole reading thing but my thoughts kept bouncing around from Rose, to Viktoria and most depressingly to Adrian. _

_God I missed her and needed her back in my life to fill this ache that centered in my chest. Was that how Adrian felt about Vik, my head screamed out loudly for the millionth time. Looking at the ring that was cupped between my fingers and twirling the small little diamond band. I swallowed another gulp of the strong black brew cradled in my hands, until the ringing of the phone started from the bedroom. Heading back in that direction and picking up the cordless receiver and trudging back into the kitchen I exhaled deeply. Whoever was on the other end of line wasn't going to be put off. Man that sucked! _

_"Belikov here." I wanted to shout._

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't haul your ass …...is that Belikov on the line?" Christian voice rambled off in the background." _

_"I have no excuse your majesties." I muttered swearing an oath under my breath and rolling my eyes. Should have known court gossip was going to happen whether I was out and about or not. Adrian and his big mouth!_

_"_Damn straight you don't." Christian's encompassing voice reprimanded over the speaker phone. "Is this the kind of behavior we can expect from our new captain of the Guards?__

_"_No your majesty." I shook my head violently with the denial, man I really messed up by assaulting Adrian. There just wasn't any excuse in what I did.__

_"_Dimitri we understand that your judgment is being impaired with your sister and Rose, but you have duties and obligations that require your attention. Come to the palace so you and Christian can go over some of the security details for our upcoming nuptials." Vasilisa ordered sharply. From the tone of her voice she was a wreck.__

_"_Yes your majesty...Dimitri if you say that one more time I swear to god I'm going to scream...you sound just like Rose and I'm so fed up with it!" Closing my eyes I could almost picture the new queen going off in a rage and throwing a glass, or vase at the next person who utter those words. __

__I apologize your...I mean Vasilisa." I replied shoving the kitchen chair back under the kitchen table, and taking the empty mug back towards the coffee pot." I'll be there shortly." Hanging up the phone and jumping into the shower I tried not to think of the long night that awaited me as I hurriedly got ready. In true guardian's time within ten minutes I was dressed in black slacks, a white button down shirt. However that wasn't fast enough for Christian or Vasilisa as my door swung open with Stan and Eddie filling in my living room, along with several other guardian's.__

_"_Am I to assume I'm under arrest?" I asked cocking a brow towards Eddie. __

_"_No." He said pacing the length of the living room then stopping by the reclining chair and scooping up my jacket just to toss it at me. "But you are needed at the palace... like now. Both the queen and future king sent us to make sure you don't get lost on the way." He said evenly "The queen asked that you take the first meal with them."__

_"_Only because she doesn't want to." Stan started to say but was quickly silenced when Eddie raised his hand stopping him in mid sentence. The others flashed him disappointing looks while he nervously fidgeted with the hem of his collar.__

_"_Does this have something to do with with Rose?" I asked looking towards Alberta. She met my piercing gaze levelly while everyone else tensed in reaction.__

_"_What do you think?" She asked lifting her head a little higher. Just by the way everyone was acting I flung my jacket on knowing the answer. As we lift the building it felt like I was under arrest all over again, by the way the other guardian's were shadowing me. This was more of a official police escort than just a pleasant walk to the palace. __

__The settling of the night air was warm on my face, while the gentle breeze caressed through my hair. All of court was lit up while Moroi's shuffled along the sidewalk heading towards the feeders or stopping at the Witching Hour for first meal. __

__On the tracks Lev and Artur were stretching their legs, by having their feet spread apart and lowering their heads to their calves. Besides them were a cluster of Moroi's doing jumping jacks as Tasha was barking out orders. On closer observation Viktoria wasn't on the field with the other new recruits. A few minutes later when we came upon The Witching Hour there wasn't any sign of her inside nor Adrian. As if sensing my thoughts Alberta placed her hand on my elbow stopping me. Her Sandy gray hair fluttered into her face while her sharp eagle eyes looked around us.__

_"_No one has seen Vik or Adrian this evening, the last I heard Adrian was back at her dorm until the wee hours of the morning trying to get her to open up." She said softly and lowering her hand. "Both myself and Mia have tried to go and see her but the desk clerk said she had stepped out." With a gruff nod we both started walking again.__

__The palace was also busy, outside the entrance clothed in royal red guardian attire were four male guardians. Two of the men were on either side of the entrance. Snapping to attention they bowed their heads in respect towards me. One moved towards the door his white gloved hand reached out and gracefully pulled on the handle opening the door for us. __

__Delegates and the press filled the massive space chatting amongst themselves. Occasionally a flash from a camera's lens would brighten the space as the queen's representatives entered into the lobby from important global talks. The noise level was at a chaotic level. From China dishes and silverware clattering to crystal wine glass goblets clanking together, mixed with various mummer voices. Rising above the chaos and coming from the parliaments kitchen were shouting and pans banging loudly.__

_"_This way." Eddie ushered me taking me towards the direction of the disturbance.__

_"_I'm a guardian... not the in house cook." I belligerently replied not being faintly amused as Stan and the others shoved me into the kitchen. What did they expect me to do cook spaghetti and black bread? Their better off in hiring ___Hannibal Lecter___ "I think I'll eat the chief's liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti." A quiet vice in the back of my head chided. Swinging my gaze at the cook Rose was pitching pans one after the other unto the floor and riffling through the cabinets.__

_"_This is the palace for Pete's sakes! I know there's coffee and a speck of chocolate in here somewhere." She snarled out throwing another pan hostilely at the cook. __

_"_Rose there's a shortage all of court. I swear we're not holding out on you." Vasilisa reasoned to a very agitated ticked off Hathaway.__

_"_Sure your not." Rose whirled around moving towards the coffee pot, then opening the basket of the brewing station checking for used coffee grounds. "You take my title away from me and all of a sudden the foods and shit that I eat." She said jabbing her finger into __Vasilisa__'s chest then using the her other hand to back hand the side of the coffee pot and sending it sideways into the air. "Comes up missing!...Bullshit don't stand there and lie to me!" The fire sparking within Rose's chocolatey depths and the harden expression on her face stopped ____Vasilisa from taking another step. In fact all the blood rushed her face, leaving her to look quite pale.____  
><em>_

__This was it I thought as Rose launched herself at the cook palavering him with her fists. The lack of her comfort foods was able to get the reaction out of her that I couldn't. This was what I had been waiting for and the reason why I was summoned. Rose had finally hit her breaking point and the queen was looking for me to finish it.__

_"_Rose...just calm down." Vasilisa cried out in alarm. Suddenly every muscle inside of me twitched and tightened, the queen was in danger and unknowingly I placed her there. Never in a million years had I thought Rose would be capable of going after her best friend. The wild half crazed look she had made me fear for __Vasilisa__'s safety. Placing her majesty behind myself and using my own body as shield against Rose, she went all out berserk. Swinging the cast iron frying pans, she cold cocked Eddie in the trunk of his arm and shoulder. When she shifted her weight and spun around with a half ass attempt of a body shot side kick. __

_"_You've been using spirit?" I barked out deflecting the kick that was meant for Eddie when Rose turned on me.__

_"_A little... She said dismissively until her emerald eyes locked onto mine "Alright allot I was working at the hospital last night, when we had some guardian's come in during the celebrations. The guardians were badly wounded after going up against several Strigoi's." __Vasilisa__ said frantically. Rose gave me a lesson on being distracted, when she threw another power driving swing with the frying pan. The cast iron skillet collided into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. __

_"_The hell with you both!" Rose snarled throwing both of the frying pans out towards me and Vasilisa. "I quit!" She said jerking her hands up into the air. Her breathing was ragged and her shoulder were shaking. __

_"_What's that suppose to mean?" Eddie demanded blocking her departure from the doorway.__

_"_Come on tough guy, we both went to they same school! So figure it out!" Rose growled through cliched teeth shoving him out of the way. With her chest heaving Rose shoot me a devastating one of a kind look from over her shoulder. She was leaving and not just the palace either, no Rose was leaving court for good!__


	51. Time To Play The Game

__Feeling like I had been sucker punched in the gut, and unable to breathe. I watched Rose's nice curvy figure exiting, getting further and further away from me. She was taking our chances of having a normal life filled with love and happiness right along with her. All of the background noise became a dull roar ringing in my ears, fading into a steady vibrating hum. __

__I couldn't process what was happening around me much less understand a word of what anyone was saying. Everything seemed so surreal, my feet were bound in place, cemented on the tiles as the love of my life walked out of the swinging doors. God I felt sick, down right nauseous as everything in the kitchen tilted and swayed. The floors and the people standing on them moved at fast rapid rate.__

_"_Dimitri." Vasilisa called out placing her hands on my shoulder giving me a gentle tug. "Dimitri."__

_"_Tell us what you want us to do." Eddie blinked ready to carryout any order that I gave. "Come on buddy snap out of it." Tell us what you want us to do."__

_"_A..ahem...ahem." My mouth had gone dry and my head was spinning. Think I had to think. Looking at Eddie in daze, where the fog in my brain had shut everything off including speech, words were just to hard to articulate. Think you poor bastard think, what do you want...Rose! The burning sting across my cheek felt like I had been hit with a baseball bat and throbbed snapping me back into the present. With a smug look of satisfaction Alberta stood scant inches away from me.__

_"_What?" Alberta smirked more then pleased with herself. "I've seen it done in the movies lots of times, funny thing is I didn't expect for it to actually work." She said glancing down and rubbing the palm of her hand. "Now your orders!" She demanded expectantly.__

_"_Right." I acknowledged flicking my eyes back to her. "Take the rest of your escorts out and box Rose in, shadow her the same way as you did with me. Don't confront her here in the palace just merely escort her out and lead her towards the gym." Shifting her eyes to the other guardian's Alberta started pointing them out. __

_"_You...you ...you and yes you are we me." She indicated and led them out of the swinging doors. Returning my attention back towards the remaining guardians I exhaled deeply, then taking in another cleansing breath. __

_"_Eddie go to the gym and find some chains and padlocks, as many as you can lay your hands on. Be ready to bar those doors. __

__Right I'm on it." He said finishing my last thoughts while a not so subtle smile slowly creased around the corners of his mouth. The wheels were turning in his mind and was evident on his face. More then likely he was thinking I was some kind of kinky bastard. Yeah Eddie knew the score and sure as hell knew what I was up too. __

__Turning towards Stan he was just waiting for my command. _"_Go to the gym and clear everyone out there and away from the building. I'll be there as soon as I can." Stretching his open palm out towards me he shook his head.__

__ "Good luck man you're gonna need it." He said nonchalantly. Clasping my hand within his own Stan gave me a firm squeezing shake, then pivoting on his heels heading out. Just as I had gotten outside Alberta's team of guardian's swarmed in on Rose. About six men marched at a steady pace in front of her. Another four to each of her side and another six behind her.__

__"Let me go goddammit." Rose snarled over the back of one the towering guardian's that she was fighting with. She moved so sharply that she struck her fist out into the side of his jaw, trying to make a bridge of an opening to escape.__

__"Rose." Alberta raised her frustrated voice in a commanding way. "You're making a scene...do I look like I give a shit about making a scene?" Rose reared back, just as she went to take another swing the same guardian lifted her off of her feet and bodily carried her towards the gym. __

__"Get your hands off of me." Out of my peripherals Rose's feet were swinging as she kept trying to kick the guardian in the shins. Just a small patch of rich chocolate brown hair bobbed up and down from the guardian's embrace. When Alberta and the guards moved towards the gym my path parted ways from them.  
><em>_

__Taking a shuddering breath and walking to the females guardian's quarters, the clerk was more then willing to open Rose's door up for me. On so many levels being in her room felt intrusive, an invasion of her privacy. I did a sweeping look around glance at the tiny confines. __

__The living room was immaculate and homey. A few strewn women's fashion, and combat magazines were neatly arranged on the coffee table in front of the sofa. A delicate red and blue crochet afghan blanket was draped over the back of the royal blue suede cushions. A nice tasteful brown and gray throw rug covered the bare hard wooden floor in around the entertainment stand, housing the wide fifty two inch plasma screen television. Pictures of Vasilisa and herself from the academy were arranged in a diamond shape formation hung on the walls. Pictures of Christian, Eddie and Adrian were there along with a few of myself out on the tracks with other students, taking their field trials. When had Rose found the time to take those? __

__Moving towards her bedroom and stopping short at her dresser my hand glided over the dark polished wood. The scent of her was everywhere and was overwhelming. Almost a perfume, but not quite, instead it was her own clean scent of rich musky vanilla with a light blend of strawberries permeating the air around me. Looking back down at the dresser I focused on the task at hand. __

__More then likely girly and personals clothing would be in the top drawer, at least that's how my sisters arranged theirs. Opening the second drawer Rose's wife beater shirts, tees and halter tops were neatly folded. Picking up one of the wife beater shirts and laying it on top of the dresser and closing the drawer, my fingertips drifted downwards towards the bottom drawer. A pair of her black running shorts laid astride from her jeans. Grabbing the silky material and closing the dresser I spotted her running shoes by the closet. __

__Were we seriously going to do this? Rose wasn't leaving me much choice it was either this or facing the alternative of her leaving, that was something I couldn't do...dammit I wouldn't do. I wasn't about to let her throw away her family, career and everything she worked so damn hard to achieve. Going over and retrieving the shoes I looked at the picture frame by her nightstand. The photo that had been in the black wooden frame had been taking out. Why would Rose just leave an empty shell of a frame? __

__Walking back towards the door and shutting off the lights. I quickly went back to my own apartment, knowing that our time had come. A full scale reckoning was about to occur, student verses teacher, where both of us would soon be beaten if not bloody by the challenge that had been issued. A war for our beliefs where we both had something of value to lose and depending on the outcome. I_t would either make us as a couple or damn sure break us._

_ _Rose's vigorous manner in protecting the creed and mantra that she had always grown up believing in. Having for once in her life to make the call of putting herself first and making herself a priority. By stepping up and facing me and reclaiming her status as a guardian and winning her freedom.__

__ And myself... the most selfish part of me that had decided to make my intentions clear not only too Rose but to the rest of the world. I was claiming what was rightfully mine. I was claiming my soul mate, taking back my life and refusing in this life to not waste the second chance that had been given to me.__

__ Walking into the bedroom closet I felt like Rocky Balboa where he was kneeling in the church begging god for his beloved Adrian to wake up and to protect the life of his unborn child. Okay maybe not to that extreme, but as long as butch Rose stayed in place of the woman that I once knew and loved then I had already lost. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and I was damn sure desperate!__

__ Reaching into the closet and grabbing the gray knitted sweats off the coat hanger knowing the free mobility would come in handy. I didn't pause to switch out of my slacks, then trade in the white button down shirt for a black muscle shirt. __

__Grabbing a light weight duffel bag and placing Rose's clothes carefully inside. I moved by the bed grabbing my tennis shoes slipping them on, while hopping on one foot and carrying Rose's things down the hallway. Moving into the kitchen and finding the thermoses, the remaining coffee in the coffee pot was still hot. Pouring the remaining contents into the thermos and walking into the food pantry collecting the white bakery box. __

__Rose's favorite chocolatey donuts were still fresh, little round tasty treats that Rose called heaven in a roll were waiting inside. Chocolate glaze, powder sugar, butter cream frosting with sprinkles, and ahhh my favorites blue berry donuts. Oh yeah I made it a point of keeping her sinful delights close on hand, here at the apartment. __

__Dimitri...Dimitri ahhh thought I find you here." Christian's voice bellowed as he silently slipped into the kitchen. His pale icy cool blue eyes looked dispassionately over the table spotting the donuts and coffee, then resting on the engagement ring. He picked up the golden band and looked over it closely almost hesitating to say anything. Softly he whistled.__

_"_You're seriously going to do this? He asked making me grunt in response. If Christian had to ask that question he didn't deserve an answer, considering everything he had to do in order to win the queen over. "That's what I'm afraid of! If this gets out of hand, whose going to be there to stop you...who will be there to referee?" Christian asked, he wasn't the kind of man to mince words, his stubborn jaw locked but worry and concerned outlined his features. Bracing his hand on on the kitchen table and extending his other out towards me. He shook his head almost as if he was rethinking his position of support. __

__"It won't, and if I thought for a second anything was going to go wrong we wouldn't be here." I reassured. "I know what I'm doing." I offered more determined then ever. Meeting his level gaze I took the ring from his outstretched hand and pocketing it. __

__"This is about forcing Rose to face what shes afraid of." I said banging my hand on the table. "As well as self control and discipline... Nothing more." Moving out of the kitchen and snapping off all of the lights behind me, I was getting closer and closer to the doorway. With each and every step that I took Christian lingered close behind me. Guess he was going to follow me all the way out towards the gym.__

_"_I just don't want to see her get hurt again." He wryly bit out not letting the memory of last time go. Raking his hand threw his hair, Christian inhaled deeply not liking the challenge anymore than I did. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked almost reluctantly while he folded his hands over the center of his chest.__

_"_Yeah." I scoffed with a snort, strolling down the hallway past him "Keep everyone away from the gym and make sure Rose and I aren't disturbed." Without breaking a stride I kept moving forward and getting hushed, hushed glances from everyone that I passed while I slammed through the front doors. __

__Locking my jaws and squaring off my shoulder I was a man on a mission. Nothing and I mean nothing was getting in my way and god help anyone if they tried. My footsteps slowed when I approached the gym. It was like the parting of the Red Sea the guardian's that were standing ready shuffled out of the way. When I got to the metal steel doors Eddie was standing ready with the chains in both hands.__

_"_Rose is the only one in there but a word to the wise... she's pissed." Stan deliberated and stepped away.__

_"_Bar the doors...no one gets in or out unless I order otherwise." I stated loud enough for all of the guardian's to hear. Eddie took a stance his fingers gripping the chains so tightly his knuckles were turning white nodded sharply. As soon as the doors were open Rose's murderous screams were heard by everyone. __

__The blowing of refrigerated air from the conditioner sent a downward draft into my face, prickling my skin with tiny goosebumps as I stepped inside. As soon as the door shut behind me the metallic clanging of chains were being wrapped around the handles of the doors. Rose stopped in place, her eyes seemed inhuman. Her chocolatey depths screeched dead man walking. The only thing missing was the Friday night fights starring Triple H and his theme song Time to play the Game...ohhh yeah baby it's on and I'm more then ready to play!__

__At first I thought she was going to rush me but she didn't, instead she got closer. _"_Let me out of here!" Rose roared when she got to the doors. Slamming her open palms into the solid metal steel frame trying to force them open. The doors rattled but wouldn't budge. "Let me out of here.__

__Without saying a word I threw the duffel bag towards her feet, then leaned over and sat the coffee and donuts down on the floor.__

_"_Why are you detaining me?" She shouted her voice echoing around us. __

_"_Destruction of royal property, assaulting the cook, attacking the queen's royal guards, threatening the queen. Do I really need to go on?" I asked with the same controlled voice from my mentoring years. One that didn't go unnoticed by her. __

_"_Then why am I not in a holding cell?" She demanded, the muscles in her face twitched and she spun around so fast I thought she was going to launch another attack. My calm resolve remained unwavered.__

_"_Get changed." I ordered pointing to the duffel bag. Rose temporarily looked away from me towards the bag at her feet.__

_"_No." She defiantly shouted. "Again I repeat my question why am I not under arrest?"__

__Walking precariously towards her, Rose jutted her chin up into the air. Her body from the wisps of her hair to the corded muscles in her calves shook with tremors. Regardless of how fierce she looked, Rose was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. __

__Leaning down by her feet and grasping the duffel bag when I stood back up my eyes pinned hers down in a hooded warning. "Because I've decided to test your theory sweetheart! It's back to school for you. I'm most anxious to find out just how much control and disincline you really have... Now get dressed!" My voice warned dropping a couple of octaves lower sounding dangerous. Thrusting the duffel bag into her chest she took a few labored breaths having the whole pissed off look about her. __

__Gripping the duffel bag within her tightly clinched hands she debated her options. I almost half expected for her to refuse again, then what? Do I stripe her down myself just to make her go forward, nahhh she had to do this for herself. The air around us condensed as I tensely waited for her to make up her mind. Damn she was a beauty standing there glaring at me.__

_"_I'm not one of your students anymore." She stated turning to the women's locker room.__

_"_Could have fooled me, your acting just as explosive, unpredictable and arrogant as you did back at the academy." __

_"_Well if you think I'm going to hold back like this is some kind of sparring match." She said waving her hand around the open space of the gym."Than not only are you inept but delusional." The tee shirt she was wore moved graceful over the back of her taunt muscles. While her skinny jeans hugged her luscious butt cheeks. A man damn sure could appreciate the back frontal view. A mythical siren about to engage in battle, sleek, toned, dangerous. God how I loved my job! __

_"_I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied _succinctly with a half smile outlining my face. When she stepped inside the locker room I pulled off my muscle shirt, tossing the bunched cotton material down onto the floor. _

__Walking over towards the stereo and rummaging through several of the CD disks, my hand stopped on an AC/DC one. Placing it into the stereo's loading tray Back In Black bounced through the four cornered speakers. While waiting for Rose to return I started pulling out the mats from out of the back room. Carrying one roll at a time that were balanced on my left shoulder towards the area where we would soon be fighting in. My hand wafted over the roll and began unrolling them on the floor until a fifteen by fifteen imaginary ring had been formed. __

__When I stood up Rose was over by the doorway I could feel her watching me as she was knelling down stewing over the box of donuts in her hands. Dropping the box, Rose's ____expression darkened as she ____stood back on her haunches. Her hands shot out in front of herself and began clapping, making a thunderous sound. Slowly she advanced while her eyes darted over the mats. __

_"_Lovely just lovely... you've practically manipulated everyone, including me." Sh____e let out a cruel laugh, freezing the blood in my veins like ice water.__

__Letting out a battle cry from hell that would have scared a lessor opponent, Rose charged at me with full force. Filled with spirit darkness and plain out rage her fists swung out, proving that she had meant what she had said about not holding back. __

__Pivoting on the balls of my heels and moving sharply towards the right, both of my hands snagged around her waist and my right foot swept her feet out from under. Grasping both of her wrist and pinning them down onto the mats Rose was momentarily trapped under the weight of my body with my face looming inches above hers. A full scale smile parted my lips."Now this is how the challenge is going to work!"__


	52. The Challenge

__**Warning:: Rated (M) This has violent scenes, sexual content also known as Lemons and foul Language throughout the chapter and is not recommended for younger readers! Reading parental discretion is advised. This has mature adult concepts and themes. **__

__Before I had a chance to utter out the next syllable Rose's face and lips contorted, a slippery mass of spittle shot out of her open mouth. The thick watery saliva landed between my eyes and nose. __

__Good one sweetheart, good one, I was tempted to voice, but figured that was the whole purpose. Rose was baiting me for a reaction, one she wasn't going to get.__

__"Fuck you...maybe later and that's only if you're a good girl." I snapped back watching her eyes widen and her mouth snapping shut.__

__"Now about the challenge there will be three rounds."__

__"I'm not taking the stupid challenge." Rose argued shaking her head side to side. Lifting her shoulders from me and the mat, she squirmed against me while she rotated her hands trying to free her wrists.__

__"There are two parts of it. One will be the fighting of course...but you knew that." I explained as though I hadn't heard her and ignored her movements. "That will test your discipline."__

__"And the second part." She asked as if that part was what had captured her attention most. Damn, she was a quick study, I thought with amusing pride. I had taught her too well, always looking for the fine lines in the print. There was never room for shades of grays.__

__"If you should lose one of the physical rounds against me, then my watch..." I said releasing her wrist to tap at, but more than ready to restrain her again if I had too. "Will be set for two minutes. During that time, I can do anything that I want to you." I smiled wickedly knowing she could see the mischievous glint shinning within my eyes.__

__ Her face flustered into a scalding bright shade of red damping the tension and rage that she had been battling just seconds before. To her credit Rose didn't look away, instead, she licked her lips nervously.__

__"And what's the catch?" She asked as her breath hitched in her throat. "There's always a catch."__

__"The catch is this, my darling Roza, you must practice all that self-control that you have been bragging so much about and not respond." The huskiness of my voice dropped almost to a throaty growl deepening my Russian accent. __

__The mere idea of going two minutes with her, pushing her above and beyond her sexual boundaries and limits was freaking hot. What man worth his weight in salt wouldn't be eager?__

__"Belikov, you're out of your fucking mind you know that!... You've gone insane."__

__"Maybe so." I agreed releasing her other wrist and shifting my weight so that I could sit beside her. "But it won't be long when you're screaming my name, now will it?" I asked. __

__Rose's eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks turned a brighter red against her natural dark brown tan skin. Brushing her hair with the tips of her fingers, Rose removed the strands away from her face attempting to hide her embarrassment, god she looked adorable when she blushed.__

__"You just proved my point about getting into my pants. What's to stop you from going all the way?" Rose demanded rolling up to her side and backing away from me. That's right honey, keep on running there is only so far you can go.__

__"Being disqualified for starters! If by the end of a hundred and twenty seconds, I ahhh… don't stop, then I'm disqualified and on a one-way ticket back to Russia. The second you do respond, the round starts over unless you decide to forfeit. However, if you forfeit...the challenge is over." Meeting her level gaze, she understood we both had something to lose, and this challenge was going to test us both.__

__"What if I win the physical round?" Rose asked slowly even though her breathing accelerated even more. She had backed up so much that she nearly fell off the edging of the mats.__

__"Then you're safe from the two minute challenge and a new round starts. Should we tie, then we keep going until one of us has won all three rounds, no more than five. Known as sudden death."__

__Getting back to her feet, she wondered back towards the door. "You're crazy! I'm not going to do this!" Rose shook her head defiantly, and then backed even further away. "This whole concept is nuts and you..." She said pointing her finger towards me. "... have had way too much time to think about all of this."__

__"Fine have it your way." I rose to my feet, walked to where I sat the coffee and donuts, and sat down beside the discarded items. "But you're not leaving until you do." Lifting the box lid open and selecting the blue berry. __

__My other hand closed over the thermos and twisted the lid off. The rich tasting caffeine helped calm me and I could feel her penetrating stare when my teeth closed over the blue berry donut. __

__Ask me, my mind begged. Just ask me for one and I'll give it too you! Just ask me Roza, how hard could that be. When several minutes passed and it became apparent she wouldn't, my eyes rolled in disappointment. A loud hiss of expelled air parted my lips when I raised the box up towards her.__

__"Want one?" I asked taking another bite from my donut and chewing it slowly, just watching her. When she didn't answer, I shrugged "Suit yourself! I'm not the one who's bent out of shape for not getting a sugar and caffeine fix."__

__Darkness rolled through her in waves, but even some of the edges were smoothing out some. Seeing Rose like this I hated the bond she shared with the queen. Hell, I even wanted to see her free from it.__

__ For a few fleeting minutes, Rose looked lost while she cast her eyes to the floor and folded her hands over her chest and rocked sideways.__

__"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly, withdrawing back into herself.__

__"You know why." I answered back in the same gentle tones as hers. You just don't give up on those that you love. She more than anyone taught me that lesson. How many times had Rose saved my ass? One too many times that I didn't want to recount them all. Now it was time to return the favor by saving Rose from herself. If I lost her in the process then somehow I would have to endure, but I wasn't going down without a fighting chance.__

__"I don't know shit Belikov, you dragged me against my will into this fucking gym, you tell me why!" Rose barked as she paced over towards the punching bag and shoving it with brute strength. __

__"What I have to treat you like you're in first grade and spell it out for you?" I demanded sharply growing tired of her tantrums. __

__"Does it matter now. Didn't the fucking trumpets blare loud enough on your fucking victory can't you just leave me alone!" Rose asked shooting me a murderous look that could have vaporized me on the spot. __

_ _Rolling my eyes my hands clinched as I gritted my teeth to were my jaws popped. "Apparently not loud enough for you to be a threat to everyone including yourself." I said dropping my tone a few more octaves. "Assaulting the royal guardian's are bad enough but to threaten the queen you must have some kind of death wish! Are your trying to get yourself locked up?" __

_"_You won, Belikov, you have me trapped, playing your fucking little game. Are you happy now? You already have me as your little prisoner. I want my life back." Rose stated crossing her arms over her chest; while her foot tapped on the ground keeping time with the clicking noises she was making with her tongue.__

_"_Maybe Lev and everyone is right about you needing to have that stick surgically removed out of your ass, because you can't seem to think straight long enough to remove the chip on your shoulder. As for being happy?" I sneered out thoroughly pissed off. "Yeah if it means knocking some sense into you!__

_"_You can try you self-centered bastard! I want your word..."__

_"_Your fucking incredibly you know that?" I roared heavily in my Russian accent to enraged to say much of anything else... god she had a way of trying a man's patience. __

__"To which word would you be referring to? The one where I promised to teach you to the best of my ability in being a good guardian or always being there for you like I'm trying to do now."__

__"After this is over I'll have my life back even if I lose?" She sounded so brittle, fragile even, just one more dagger to my heart.__

__"No matter what the outcome is, you walk away being a guardian again, restored to the same level and rank as you were before." I stated flatly in a monotone voice, half of me was exhilarated of going head to head with the infamous Hathaway. Just to see who would crack first, but the other half hated that we had gotten to this point. __

__One of us was going to lose everything, damn there was just too much on the line. All I ever wanted was for Rose to be able to pick of the pieces, to get her life back on track, but dammit, her life was meant with me. Call it fate or destiny, but we were meant to be together, always had been right from the start.__

__Reaching over and fingering the other thermos. I tossed it up towards her and raised the box of donuts again. Surprisingly enough though, she didn't refuse what was offered. Instead, Rose selected the chocolate glazed. Sitting down she ate the donut and drank the coffee in silence mulling over her options. Not that she really had any; her whole demeanor was subtly changing. __

__Another CD changed in the stereo and it sounded like it was one of Eddie's. Stained soul breaking voice echoed throughout the gym. ____So Far Away____ or at least I think that was the tittle of the damn song. How fitting it would play at the right moment.__

__This is my life, it's not what it was before  
>All these feelings I've shared<br>And these are my dreams  
>That I'd never lived before<br>Somebody shake me  
>'Cause I, I must be sleepin'.<em>_

__With nervous apprehension, Rose sat the thermos down, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Slowly she nodded her head as though she was building some kind of inner courage to do what she must. I'll be damned; she had decided...she was going to take the challenge.__

__"If we're going to do this lets get it over with! I'm sure your needed back home." Rose added confidently.__

__"Ahhh Roza, you're going to look beautiful in white." I added winking at her and flashing a devastating half smile. "Then again, you look beautiful no matter what you wear."__

_"_Do you think you skip the cheesy come on lines?" She added cocking her head off to the side and extending her hand down towards me. That just only produced a fuller smile and chuckle, as I accepted her hand and stood up to my feet.__

__Big mistake on my part because the second I started rising, her right fist slammed into my mouth knocking the smile from me. __

__ "How's it feel Belikov, getting that cocky ass grin wiped off your smug face!" At the very same time, her knee came sharply up, and would have landed home in my gut had I not blocked it, then Rose went to throw another punch. __

__Grasping her hand and twisting her wrist enough that she gasped out as I spun quickly around behind her, trapping her hand between the shoulder blades of her back. __

__"It feels just as good as it did when I held you down in the cabin! If you remember, I wasn't smiling then either, come to think of it, nether were you until after. But by then you were quite satisfied... weren't you Roza?" I boasted with a reappearing smirk. __

__Fuck, she was fast and the easy laid-back attitude she just had prior was long gone. Tightening my grip on her hand, Rose's back rocked into my chest. With my other hand, I slid the palm down her neck looking at her molnija marks. Rubbing the pad of my thumb over the tattooed area and placing a warm moist kiss to the lightning bolt. Rose shivered in response. __

__"Only in your fucking dreams, Belikov!" She growled between gritted teeth. The cool blast of air from the conditioner hit the spot; goosebumps appeared tempting me even further. "Cut the crap Belikov, you didn't say shit about groping me while we were fighting." Rose shouted furiously and tried to pry herself forward.__

__"I never said I wouldn't. Besides we should start this little game of ours on the mats." I instructed and shoved her forward, letting go of her wrist at the same time. When she spun around with her left fist, I blocked the swing and grabbed her again. When my fingers spanned around her waist I lifted her off her feet carrying her towards the mats. "Put me down you jerk, I can find my own way to the fucking mats."__

_"_Ohhh my bad, here I thought I was doing my civic duty providing help...the kind that you obviously need." God, she felt right in my arms! Everything heated up and warmed in all of the right places.__

__"_You're the one who needs help. Here let me drill some sense into your head." Rose _sarcastically _offered waving her fist out towards me, which infuriated me even more.___  
><em>_

__"_Hmmm depends on which head your speaking of because both are in need of a good drilling." I declared grasping her hand and sliding the fisted palm down my length. Just for Roza to snatch her hand away.___  
><em>_

__"_Ha Fucking Ha, Belikov. You are ____so____ not charming." Roza stated sounding disgusted by my action's._____  
><em>_

__"That's not what Morgan and Sally said. They think I'm quite charming." Hungrily I was just as anxious about this fight as she was. Just as I stepped up to the mat Rose's right fist shot out, I blocked it easily enough. __

__"When was the first time you noticed me Roza...was it when we had our fight in the gym and you kissed me? Or was it when you saw me starring at your breasts when you were with Jesse?" Dodging to the side and defecting her left, my hand creamed into her chest ricocheting her backwards and right onto her derriere.__

__"You're not even swinging!" Rose huffed out and rolled into a back flip onto her feet.__

__"And you're avoiding my question." I smirked. Bringing my hands up to where the elbows were bent slightly to guard my face, I waited for her to get back onto the mats. With attentive foot outstretched, I clipped her in the mid upper thigh coaxing another fix of rage. __

__Thrusting her right fist out as her distraction, breaching my defenses, her left balled up hand slipped through and grazed my forehead, splitting my eyebrow open. Blood squirted down into my eye. Shit, that hurt, something I damn sure would feel come tomorrow.__

__"Fine, if I tell you, will you at least make a half ass attempt to protect yourself?"__

__"Sure, when was the first time?" I asked indulging her by throwing out a hard jab connecting on the side of her arm.__

__"When I met you… in Portland." She answered back while blocking a series of combination punches. You have that whole height thing going on and badass looks. Flushing from voicing her thoughts aloud Rose clammed up.__

__"It was the same for me." I said moving my face away from the angle of her thrusting fist. That subtle movement left her stomach wide open and I nailed a hard hammering abdominal blow with both combination punches sending her staggering back. Looking winded, Rose stumbled backwards onto the mat retaking attacking formation stance.__

__"You don't know how many times I thought I needed therapy for taking a unusual interest in an underage student. God, I thought I should have been committed." Throwing out a sidekick full body shot, I grabbed Rose's leg before her foot had a chance to connect sending her spiraling down onto the mats.__

_"_Maybe you should have been." She grunted, just as she jerked her leg back, causing me to topple down landing hard on my chest. Rose rolled towards me, bringing her elbow hard into my back whacking the center of it repeatedly. __

__Feeling nauseous to my stomach, I thought I was going to lose those damn donuts. Rolling into her flailing fists, I managed to pin her down as my body slid into position on top of her.__

__"Shit." Rose screamed out knowing the first round went to me by submission. "I can't believe I fell for that...reckless...stupid...I know better than that!" She growled knowing instead of taking me one on one on the mats she should have gotten back up to her feet. __

__Both of us were breathing ragged, a fine coat of sweat beaded up on our skin. Rose's face was flushed as she panted to control her breathing. Her doe shaped browns dilated knowing what was coming next. __

__Releasing her writs my fingers hit the button on my watch starting the stopwatch. A hundred and twenty seconds was all that I had for the next round to start.__

__"When was it you discovered you loved me Roza and don't say what happened with us at the cabin." I asked huskily, while my mouth lowered and descended on the velvety satin of hers. The flare of her strawberry scent filtered into my nostrils, spiking my excitement even more. My lips gently rolled across hers, while my tongue snaked out lapping at her top, then gliding down towards her bottom. The loud bull roaring in my ears buzzed making feel intoxicated with her scent and taste.__

__The pounding of blood centered in my lower half reminding us both how long it had been. With my hands braced on either side of her supporting my weight my arms shook. Needfully, I craved her essence and wanted to mark her, in way she hadn't been touched before. __

__Lost somewhere inside my head was one voice and it kept saying my Roza, my woman. I drew the heart shape plumpness of her lip between my teeth suckling and tugging, nipping on her lower lip on purpose. The very taste of her was erotic, and I harden in response. Roza's body wanted me to touch her, craved it like a feline needing a good petting and stroking until she purred with release.__

__The hammering in my chest, quicken my breathing becoming more erratic to where I thought my chest would explode from not being able to pull in more air. My other hand wrapped around in the small folds of her silken sweat covered hair, feeling the texture and weight of the tiny strands.__

__ Moving my fingers down towards her jaw feeling her shiver again, tenderly my fingertips applied enough pressure on her chin. Forcing her head back her mouth to part open granting me the entrance that I so desperately sought.__

__My tongue plunged repeatedly into her mouth tasting her sweet tempting nectar. Twining and twisting against her hot slick tongue demanding her response. God, how I wanted to feel her kissing me back, to slide her tongue against mine and rub. To mate with my mouth all hungry and hot like she had done before, while her hands caressed my back sliding feverishly up and down against my skin. __

__This was a battle to the senses as much as it was a duel of the wills. My will wanted Rose; I wanted her in every way that she could be had, begging, whimpering, screaming my name, and pleading for me not to stop. Rhythmically, with urgency I pressed our bodies even closer, mirroring our mouths, with my tongue driving into her without mercy. Along with my libido continuing the same assault on her lower half.__

__My hunger for Roza exploded, every inches of my body hummed, and turned into a live wire of static nerves sending spark everywhere. My lips were making love to her mouth diving in deeper and tasting each and every hidden crevice with such seductive intensity. __

__Rose's nails raked deeply into the mats, probably breaking off more than doing any damage. Her fingers coiled hard and gripped the blue vinyl material in a choke hold. A deep guttural moan rippled through her. Roza's chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing sharpened becoming more labored. Gasping for air, her fingers clawed the mats again making grating sounds. Her damp heated skin only added more fuel to the fire from all of the friction of just being able to touch her after so long.__

__My hand went underneath her wife beaters shirt sliding over her smooth toned abs. Rose's muscles tensed and flexed under my questing fingers. Her body was perfect; I wanted to spend hours, if not days, discovering all the mysteries her body hidden. __

__Roza was rocking my sense as my hand slid even higher touching the outline of her sports bra. Sliding my thumb and index finger under the confining material, my hand closed over the bare flesh of her breast. __

__God, this was exquisite torture, finally to feel her bare skin against my hand. The weight of her breast fit perfectly inside my palm. I couldn't resist the pulling need of closing my fingers over the mound.__

__Roza's back arched upwards wanting me to touch even more of her. She was fighting more than the bombardment of her senses; she was fighting herself as well. Try as she might, Rose couldn't hide her body's natural response to me. The knowledge of her fighting to stay in control heightened my lusting need for her as much as it frustrated the hell out of me. I wanted her wild, out of control, without any inhibitions.__

__Over her super-heated skin goosebumps formed, little slight tremors started. A low moan caught in her throat. Being this close, finally able to touch and hold the object of my desire was physically painful as my need grew for Roza. __

__Dammit, I wanted her; every blessed inch of these luscious curves and creamy smooth flesh, that heated and flushed under me. Growling from the intensity I wanted more a hell of a lot more. Images of tangled sheets and our hot sweaty naked bodies locked tightly together flashed under my eyelids.__

__The image of Rose's hair swinging over my chest hardened my arousal more. Using my knee against her thighs and slowly spreading her legs apart my manhood laid in the center of her. Grinding myself deep and hard against her, Rose's spine curled upwards in invitation, rocking her pelvis into mine. __

__An intense moan vibrated off my chest shaking me to the core. God, she felt good, too damn good, I wanted our bodies to merge together with every pulsing beat of my heart.__

__Whimpering softly, a harsh gasp of air and a startling cry of pleasure parted her lips. Moving my mouth away from hers had her crying out again when I thrust my hips hard into pelvis. Sliding my mouth along her jaw and down towards the pulse points of her neck. Greedily my lips latched on drawing her tender flesh into my mouth while my tongue circled and swirled claiming what was mine. __

__"Damn you!" Rose whispered breathlessly. I didn't want to stop, flicking my eyes over to Rose's; her chocolaty depths didn't want me to stop. __

__"You've already done that Roza in more ways than one. I didn't make you love me, you did that all on your own." Ohhh, hell no she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, but she wasn't about to admitted it. __

__Everything in me screamed, take her and take her now, bring our bodies together until we both were locked together as one. To hell with being disqualified! When my stopwatch started beeping, I growled out in sexual frustration. For now, Roza was safe, she won this round.__

__Cursing I lifted my head and Rose opened her eyes. Her lips where red puffy from my kiss her eyes were glazed over. Pulling my hand out from underneath her shirt and bracing my hands on either side of her. __

__I jerked my body away and sat on the mat, with my elbows resting on my knees and the palm of my hands covering my face. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, the sound of Rose's labored breathing was just as jagged and raw as my own. Fuck, and I had two more rounds of this torture!__

__"When Roza?" I growled slamming my hands down on the knee of my sweats and getting up. "You fucking tell me when!" I roared over the volume of the stereo. Rolling onto her side and pushing both palms on the mat Rose got to her feet standing up.__

__"Ohhh god, Belikov...Dimitri." I snapped hating her calling me that. "It's Dimitri, now when?"__

__"What does it matter when?" Rose exasperatedly questioned raising a shaking hand to her forehead and exhaling deeply.__

__"It matters to me!" I growled jabbing a finger into my chest. "Because… I want to know!"__

__"Be...be...fore...before Victor!" Rose stuttered in airily sigh. "Before Victor used the lust charm on me. When you bandaged my hand's because I had been fighting and wasn't wearing gloves. At the time, I thought it was a silly crush...but I knew then, what I felt for you was more than a crush." She admitted shakily, as though she was seeing the memories unfold.__

__"You've been in love with me that long." I growled out angrily shaking my head in denial, placing my hands on my hip, while I glared at her with hooded eyes. "You came close to losing your own life while I held you prisoner as a Strigoi, nearly died at the embassy. And you're fucking going to walk away? Here I thought you were made from tougher stock!" I laughed into her paling face. __

__Yeah she had to be remembering to because there wasn't a day that had gone by where I had forgotten. "I haven't met a Hathaway yet that had a cowardice streak in them, you must be the new generation."__

__"I'm no coward. I've never ran in the face of evil. You should know considering you were the face of evil." Rose fired back her temper matching my own. Even though the kiss was long over, she was fuming so much her breaths were coming out in short spurts.__

_"_I seem to recall you running for a bridge and that was after you let me do the things that I did to you. So who's playing who Roza, because you ran."__

_"_I did exactly what you taught me to do!" Rose yelled out throwing her finger out towards me.  
><em>_

_"_Yeah turned your neck to the side and let me bite you. I can still taste your blood and it was as sweet as the finest wine. I barked out trembling, knowing full well that was a low blow but unable to stop myself.  
><em>_

_"_So go back and become the blood sucking monster that you were and leave me the hell alone!"__

_"_Yeah, that would be easy for you, me not being around for you to deal with whatever shit your dealing with. You want one more sorry excuse to bury your head in the sand pretending how fine everything in your screwed up life is, when we both know it isn't. No...I don't think so." I said shaking my head adamantly. "You hate the fact that I forced you not to hide from what you're really afraid of."__

_"_The way you hid from the truth of what you sister did? The way you hide from what your father did to your mother. Talk about me having my head in the sand, look who's calling the kettle black."__

__"I'm calling the kettle Black? Jesus Christ!" I roared predatory feeling pushed, no slammed to my limits. "When the going gets tough Rose, you run right out the fucking door! That's your pattern, you were running the day I met you, just like you're doing now, you're scared. Admit it your scared... Why do you think your so hell bent in leaving court?"__

__Rose snapped with a blinding speed, flinging her body sideways delivering a roundhouse kick. The force behind it would have knocked a Strigoi or two through a wall. Just as her leg returned to her side the back of her elbow slammed into my cheek. What the hell, who rang the fucking bell, I never said this was round two.__

__"You don't know shit about me! I'm neither a coward nor afraid." Rose snarled in the grips of spirit darkness. She didn't let up; her curved right hook caught the left side of my cheek while her right bull dozed into my gut. __

__Just as I was cradled over, her knee slammed between my nose and eyebrow, the same one that she had already busted open. This was the fastest fight that I had been in, as I face planted into the mats. Momentarily dizzy and my vision cloudy with something warm and sticky dripping into my eyes, I rolled onto my back just to feel Rose's crushing weight landing on top of my chest.____Her fist kept wailing into me with a staggering rage.__

_"_Then you're afraid of us!" I growled out blocking the right and getting slammed with her left. I was doing my damnedest to block the onslaught of her fury, when suddenly the palms of her hands pressed along the sides of my cheeks. Her lip quivered and she had a strange wild glaze look in her eyes as she sat there silently.__

__"Rose...Rose I called out to her, but it was like she couldn't hear me and I couldn't stop the panic from flowing into my voice. "What's going on with you, Rose talk to me." Desperate with worry and my anger cooling down to a low simmer something just wasn't right about her, which scared me even more.__

__"There was so much blood." Rose's voice cracked starring down at her hands noticing the smears of crimson on the backs of her hands and on the inside of her palms. Frantically she rubbed them together using her nails as if to scrape the blood off but instead smearing the ruby stain even further on her skin. What the hell was she talking about? I had been hurt worse on field training then this.__

__"You weren't breathing, my god, you weren't breathing." Lost in thought large water droplets filled in her eyes and dripped from her lashes. "You laid there helpless not breathing, you looked like you could have been sleeping." She wryly explained. "So still, unmoving, lying in puddles of your own blood, everywhere that I looked you were bleeding out."__

_"_Roza let me help you...I swear I'm alright." The agony that was lodge in her voice took me back to that fateful night. Viktoria was perched on my back and Tamara was sinking her fangs into my chest. I felt as though I was going through a meat shredder with each and every bite. __

__There was so much weight and pressure, I had been gasping to breath, and air wouldn't come no matter how hard I was fighting the two. Endorphins were rushing through my veins, restricting my airway closing off my throat were I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I labor to take in that gasping breathe. __

__The distant echoed voice of hearing my name being called from a place where she couldn't reach me destroyed my inner calm. My heart slammed heavily inside my chest as I watched Roza, my Roza being ripped apart watching me take my last breaths knowing I was dying and her being powerless to stop it. This was hell scorching my soul as sure as if I was being gutted with a straight razor going into my flesh. Everything hurt all there was, was pain and agony as Rose crumpled. __

__Covering her mouth with her hand, I moved to reach for her to pull her into my arms. Rose crab crawled backwards off me until she was back onto the mat, never taking her eyes off the streaking coppery blood that was gushing on my face. __

__"I had to breathe for you. Your heart stopped you were dead." Every inch of her shook, blinking rapidly the tears that clustered in her eyes slid down her cheeks.__

__"You left me." Rose said in denial shaking her head and gulping "You said you would always be there for me." Sitting up I pulled her into my arms, her tiny fist slammed into my shoulders. I flinched with every swing, everything inside of me shattered from her accusation.__

__ It was true I had left her; all I wanted to do was protect her. Be the rock that she leaned on, be the partner that held her up when life just got in the way. To give her the love she never knew. I had broken my word, died leaving Roza alone, leaving her to face the darkness by herself. The wetness from her tears cascaded down my chest scalding me with the agony of her pain.__

__"You fucking bastard you were dead...but you brought me back. You saved me Roza, you brought me back." My own eyes misted as I held her close to me, her pain the sheer hell of her being locked into that time and space was my undoing. Rose was staying away from me and everyone else, distancing herself out of fear. __

__Tears gathered up and pooled in my eyes, slicing me in half. I wanted to make this stop; I wanted to ease all the pain that was trapped inside of her. For the first time I knew what it really meant to be helpless, because I was and I didn't know how to fix this. I didn't know how to make her stop hurting. I wasn't going anywhere.__

_"_There was so much blood and Lissa she wasn't moving, blood was pouring out of her head. What was I supposed to do? Who was I supposed to save?" Rose screamed out as though she didn't hear me. __

__"I love you both... ohhh my god there was so much blood. You were covered in it, the way Viktoria brought you to your knees! Gods aren't supposed to fall, Dimitri." Looking at me her face flushed with red patchy spots, eyes wide and bloodshot.__

__"And you fell, you fell so hard." She whispered her voice strained and hoarse. "I had to take charge. Laying her right hand on top of her left, she began pumping against my leg. One, one thousand... two one thousand breath." Rose croaked hoarsely leaving me to visualize the long series of chest compressions that she was reenacting against my leg. Oh god, I screamed out closing my eyes choking on the bile that filled my mouth. If that had been Roza... if the roles had been reversed, I would have gone insane. Just seeing her locked in hell, I wanted to go crazy as the gut wrenching torment continued hammering away little pieces of my soul.__

_ "_I had to do CPR, nobody else would. Oksana didn't even want to heal you. She said...she said she couldn't heal the dead...you were dead Dimitri... you were dead!" Leaning forward Rose pulled her wife beaters shirt off and pressed the cotton right above my eyebrow staunching the flow of blood.__

__"Roza that's not necessary...I have to stop the bleeding, I have to...save."__

__"Rose." I said more loudly grabbing her by the arms shaking her. Couldn't she see she had already saved me? I was flesh and blood because of her; the very air that I breathe was only because she had acted when everyone else had thrown in the towel. But not my Roza! She never would, she had cheated death to the very end. She had taken the devil his dues twice. How did you tell the person you loved your entire existence was because of their selfless acts of bravery and courage.__

__"Look at me... really look at me! I'm alive...I'm alive because of you." Stopping her rambling her vision narrowed and her face relax as if she was seeing me, and not the remnants of the past. Raising my hand, my fingers comb through the strands of hair that were shadowing her eyes. Narrowing my gaze mesmerized by the soft chestnut brown silk texture that curled around my fingers, I wished that she had her long lengths.__

__"It doesn't change the fact that I lost you twice!" She cried out with a new wave of tears. "How is that fair...it's not right! I can't go through that again." Shuddering on a shaky breath her shoulders quaked, burying her face in the nook of my neck her tears fell silently. __

__"I lost you to Nathan maybe if I would have gone in sooner or been just a little bit faster...then Nathan would have killed you Roza! He only wanted one of us." I argued hissing a deep breath. In my gut, I knew he would have killed her and wouldn't have given Roza a second thought. Nathan damn sure didn't need us both; he had only wanted the strongest. One that he could reach easily.__

_"_I had to fight like hell to get you back but then again to lose you by Tamara and Vik? Your own sister...how could your own sister take you away like that?" Closing my arms around her and engulfing Rose into the center of my warmth. I offered whatever comfort that I could, savoring each precious moment that passed. __

__I reveled in the closeness, but at the same time feeling distant, miles away from her. I had no answers for Vik. I damn sure couldn't explain why she had done what she did other than Vik was screwed up. But looking at Roza it was like she had been mortally wounded, her grief and anger went unmeasured. She viewed what my sister had done a far greater act of betrayal against her. How in the hell was I supposed to expect Rose to forgive her? Was it even possible?__

__"I love you Roza and I won't give you up." I said quietly after the last of her tears had fallen. Even if I had to go against my family I wasn't about to lose the woman I loved.__

__"You'll have no choice once I win the challenge." Rose replied after a while, when she had collected herself. Pulling away from my arms, she got up to her feet studying my face. "Then we can part ways...or you can at least let me go." She added not leaving much room for compromise. Right like that was going to happen!__

__"So we're back to that again?" I demanded wanting to pull her right back into my arms.__

__"They're your rules and nothing has changed." Rose said evenly. "I'll go and get the first aid kit." Before I could say anything, she turned her back and went into the office. Even now, she was hell bent on giving up on us. But Rose was wrong about one thing, the harsh edges around her face was gone and along with any traces of spirit darkness. She looked as though the weight of the world wasn't pressing down on her shoulders.__

__The burdens of grief and pain still lingered haunting within her eyes, but she looked better compared to when we had first came into the gym. I may not be Dr. Phil, but my diagnosis was, Rose would recover. Now, if I could fix us just as easily and figure out what the hell I was going to do about Viktoria?__

__Coming back Rose knelt down in front of me flipping open the metal canister with a red cross printed on the cover of the lid. Pulling out the gauze and pads, she grabbed the iodine swabs. Moving my hand away from my brow, I laid her bloody wife beaters shirt next to me. Winching from the burning stings of the iodine swab, I watched as Rose worked in patching me up.__

__"Sorry. I freaked out... it was all the blood." She murmured.__

__"It's to be expected after everything you been through." The way I figured Rose was suffering spirit darkness, PTSD and god only knows a list of other things.__

__"You know, I so totally won that right?" Rose asked effectively changing the subject. Picking up the medical tape, tearing some stripes off, she held the puffy white pads in place, and then carefully placed the medical tape on it.__

__"The round hadn't even started you just got lucky with that cheap...the hell I didn't." Rose argued. "I told you I wouldn't hold back!"__

__"By what cheating?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at her. "In most fights the opponent usually sees the other coming. You cheated by going all Bruce Lee on my ass.__

__"You're the one who was flat on your back bleeding all over the place! You think Strigoi's would have warned you before beating the shit out of you. Yeah...They would be like okay Mr. Belikov I'm ready to be staked now! No they would have done what I did, strike hard and strike fast." Rose argued. Well fuck me I didn't want her winning any rounds. I wanted those two precious minutes for myself. If she hadn't made such a damn good argument, we would have restarted that round all over again. Fuck her and her logic.__

__"Fine, but from now on the round starts when I say they start. No more freebies you got that!"__

__"You're just pissed because you lost out on another grope session." Rose crudely gestured with her hand like I was in a good need of being jacked off.  
><em>_

__Reaching out and cupping the back of her head. I jerked Rose forward to where her mouth was only inches away from me and shot her dangerous warning look. "I don't need the challenge to feel you up. I can do that any time I want." With that, I fixed my mouth onto hers in a quick chase kiss, and at the same time pinched the outline of her nipple that was peeking through her sports bra proving my point. Hearing Rose's audible gasp a devilish smile creased my face "So now that we're tied, you ready for round three?"__

__"You ready to have your ass served?" Rose asked challengingly as she yanked back away from me and walked up to the mats__

__"As long as you're gentle I don't mind. You can play with my ass any time you like." Hearing her growl, I couldn't hold back the laughter; she was just making this too easy. When she turned around her face was full of determination. Yeah that little comment really got to her.__

__Facing off, we both took our fighter stance attack positions. Narrowing my eyes on her, we both started moving slowly circling around each other almost counter clockwise. Placing both hands out in front of ourselves, we were sizing each other up. I had to admit I trained Rose damn good; her movements almost matched my own. She was hanging back waiting for me to make the first move just so she could counter.__

__Her dark eyes watched me like a predator paying attention to the curvatures of my abs, watching the angling of my neck and spine to see which direction or strike that I would move in. Faint traces of amusement crossed over her face, asking the question, are you going to do something or are we just going to dance? Hell, I couldn't disappoint her now could I?__

__Inching closer and being mindful of those long sexy legs of hers. My right fist shot out in a forward upper cut punch, which she blocked easily enough, but missed the left curve punch. Rose took the hit on the side of her cheek, but returned a counter attack as well. She struck out with a series of combination punches, putting enough distance to where she was able to kick out a full body shot to the gut, knocking the air out of me.__

__Damn, I would rather take hits to the face, then get hit in the gut. Body shots have a way of tanking a person out and sapping them of strengths. Before she could spin to do another, I closed in on her robbing her of the extra space.__

__Taking Rose down to the mats seemed a better approach then trading punches. Her head weaved and bobbed around like a boxer, her footwork couldn't be measured as she circled around me. Throwing out my right fist, I hit her with a one-two cheek and chin shot, following through with a left hook. __

__Rose was blinded because she was more focused on blocking and returning two right jabs that landed on my jaw snapping my neck back. She never saw my left knee raise and my foot extended outwards clipping into the back of her calve and taking out her leg. The punishing blow had her reeling in pain and dropping down onto the mats.__

__"Nice, real nice." She muttered in a pained filled voice. "Didn't see that one coming." Rolling on the mat, Rose went into a crouch, protecting the calf that I hit.__

__"That was the point…I didn't teach you everything." I replied controlling my breathing and lunging for her. Sweat glisten on our skin, both of us were breathing hard from the workout. So far, we had been evenly matched.__

__As soon as I got down to the mat the lower bridge of my triceps circled around her neck, but hell, Rose fought me tooth and nail. Swinging her legs out towards me, the first kick nailed me in the calf, almost buckling my legs out from under me. Then she launched out a forward kick hitting me again in the center of my gut, knocking the air out of me and dropping me like a bug. Rose amp up her assault by firing combination punches one after the other, but I wasn't about to be detoured.__

__Tightening my hold around her neck and rolling to my side taking her with me. Rose buried her chin hard into my ribcage. The tighter that I squeezed on her neck it applied pressure to my own body making it hard to hold her in place. The next thing I knew she pushed herself up, freeing herself of the Guillotine Choke hold. But callously she left her arm on my chest. __

__Rolling again, I took advantage, grabbing her arm, locking one leg on her waist with her arm secured to my chest and my other leg under her chin. Either Rose tapped her hand on the mat submitting or have damages done to her arm. This round went to me, yeah where am I on the points again? Too many to remember and I damn sure earned my two minutes!__

__"You going to tap or make me break your arm?" I panted breathing hard, lifting my head and locking my eyes onto Rose we both knew that I had won and the match was over. God, I was proud her though, she nearly brought me down a few times with those body shots.__

__"Give me a minute." She gasped under my leg, the positions she was in wasn't easy with how hard she had fought me. "I'm still trying to catch my breath...god where the hell did you learn that shit?" Rose croaked out, after a few seconds her hand slammed down on the mat in agitation. The second she did, I released her arm and moved my leg from her chin so that she could catch her breath.__

__Draping my arm over my eyes, I took in long gulping breaths. The sweat was rolling off me in buckets. Damn, she had been way too good. No wonder, why Strigoi's trembled when they heard her name, that lethal and armed with a stake...Christ almighty!__

__Rolling towards Rose and claiming my prize, I looked deeply into her warm chocolaty brown eyes. Some of the locks of my hair touched down onto her forehead. Despite being flushed covered in sweat Rose was more beautiful than I thought possible. __

__Avenging angel, no, I had that half right, Roza's beauty couldn't be measure by any worldly standards. She was utterly priceless. I had won two rounds and only had one more to go. Victory was in plain sight there was light at the end of the long tunnel.__

__"You really fought well."__

__"Not well enough it seems, go ahead comrade take your two minutes." Was there a note of huskiness in her voice and glowing warmth coming from her eyes? Was that passion? Was Rose savoring the thrill of anticipation as much as I was? Comrade... no my ears weren't deceiving me. __

__Some of the old Rose was sparking back, letting me know she was still in there. Smoothing back the short wiry hair back from her eyes, I stared at the small fibers.__

__"I miss your long hair." I said rubbing the few stands between my thumb and index finger. "Why did you cut it, was it to hurt me? Because you sure made one hell of a statement when I came back from Russia."__

__"I don't know what I was thinking other then I had to protect Lissa and that I failed her, by putting you first. My hair was just the consolation prize for my disgraceful actions.__

__"You blamed me for what happened to her." I stated cocking my eyebrow at her. Averting her eyes away from me, I had my answer she had. "Put your hands on me. I want to feel your hands on my back when I kiss you." I ordered. Rose's breathing accelerated and her heart slammed into her chest with an intense force. "You're mine Roza, and I'm going to show you what you have been missing."__

__Quickly she looked back at me knowing conversations were over. Slowly she lifted her arms, the hot heated warmth of her palms moving up and lying on my back was more than I could stand. I gripped her hair and pulled her head back whispering in her ear, "I want you screaming my name." __

__God, she was so fucking hot, she could have burned me to cinders. The heat and weight of her fingers resting on my mid-back and shoulders sent blood flowing hard into my manhood. "I want you begging me for more." I rocked my hardness against her. __

__A loud moan vibrated off of her chest, her nails whether she knew it or not sank deep into my back, streaks of fire blazed from the spot inflaming me even more. __Rocking my senses, all I wanted was the woman in my arms. __ "My body aches for you Roza, can you feel it. I need to slide deep inside you, to bury every inch of myself."__

__Reaching over and resetting the stopwatch, I lowered my mouth onto hers. As starved as I was for her, there was no gentleness or exploratory formalities. My tongue slipped inside of her mouth finding hers. Bumping and grinding into her velvety softness taking everything her sexy mouth had to offer me. The sexual tension was building; all those come close hit and misses, from where she either pulled back or when we were interrupted, clawed hazardously at the surface.__

__Taking her mouth with a fevered pitch, sirens were exploding inside my head I felt drunk, damn right heady. Growling with lust filled needs; my hand went straight down towards her sports bra finding the clasp. Flicking the offending garment open. Breaking the kiss and sliding my mouth over the tender area of neck and jaw line, Rose moaned out softly.__

__"Do you think of our last night at Victor's estate? The way we set the night on fire, from the countless hours of our love making." I growled into the tender folds of her heaving cleavage just at the focal point of where I wanted to be. "The bed alone should have carried the burn marks of what we did." When I looked up Rose's deep brown eyes dilated contracting with the feel of me rubbing on her skin and the memories.__

__"I don't want to... feel." Rose gasped out through clinched teeth when I reach her breast, paying homage to the ruby red peaks that rose up before me. "I just want to be...numb... Ohhhh god." She sucked in a deep breath as my mouth closed over her. Palming the other, I took my time worshiping the rounded globe then switching off to do the same with the other. Her sharp nails clinched and bit into my shoulders. She arched her back wanting me to take in more of her. She was incredibly responsive to my administrations, her body writhing and bucking as I stroked caresses over her belly and thighs. Hell no, this was only an appetizer, I still hadn't had my main course yet.__

_"_I want you...Roza, wild in my bed setting me on fire." I said slowly laced in heavy Russian accent while returning my mouth to her breast. Slipping my hand inside of her running shorts my fingers roamed over her, massaging her rounded firm bottom. __

__"Give me a taste Roza... Mmmm... let me show you how these muscles really works." The intense ache to claim her became unbearable as I rolled my manhood along her leg in a back and forth manner. Just being able to touch and taste Rose was driving me even harder to where the whimpers that I loved hearing came pouring out of her mouth.__

__The echoed sounds were all around us and touched me down to the core, to my bulging hard on that was busting through my sweats. The need to possess was overwhelming. Again, those thoughts of being disqualified almost seemed worth it. Any price that I had to pay just to be able to make Roza mine all over again was worth it. I could die now and go to my grave a happy satisfied man.__

__Sliding my fingers up the clean line of her back to the flair of her hips and her narrow tucked in waist, Rose withered under me, her body coming alive all but shouted... more. One hand tugged and rolled her nipple, while the other clamped onto her buttocks. Using my knee my leg spread hers apart like a blooming flower. The smooth muscles of her butt cheek flex under my hand as my fingers dove to go even deeper to find her heated source.__

_"_Ohhh Jesus I don't think." Rose's arousal flooded my senses with a combination of husky sweat and strawberries mingled with her own emerging desire. No doubt, she was remembering that night that we shared.__

_"_But I do Roza, I think you like it, if you're not in heaven now you soon will be. I promise you those are my new words to live by. I want to bury so deep inside of you that you're going to beg me to never leave."__

__"Dimitri!" Rose screamed out when my finger found her center. Pushing in even deeper, Rose arched her head back and it rolled from side to side "Ohh god Dimitri." She howled out when I shoved the second finger inside her excited core. A smile of pure male satisfaction creased my lips as Rose sang a full-scale choir of my name.__

__"Forfeit...just say the words Roza." I growled in heavy Russian accent while nuzzling her breast. Flicking out my tongue it swirled around the budding tips in circular motions. Applying my thumb with even more pressure not far from where my fingers had entered, Rose's legs kicked and bucked. Rapture was glowing on her face as her breaths were labored from the climax that was building around my fingertips.__

__I want...I want...Dimitri...Yes." I choked wanting there to be more, as the need to bury myself inside of her became even stronger. "Say the words." I demanded and drove my fingers even further just to slip them back out.__

__"I...I" Rose's gasped, her head fought relentless from side to side. The sound of my stopwatch was a bucket of ice water thrown in my face. Dousing the flames that were burning through me with the annoying damn sounds. __

__Beep... beep...beep...beep. Shit another five maybe ten seconds and I would have had her. Beep... beep... beep "Fuck." I growled aloud not knowing if it was really worth stopping.__

__Pulling away, I withdrew and jerked myself from her, before I completely lost all sanity and reason and just took what Rose was more than willing to give. Filled with anger, frustration I wanted to hit something, anything just not her.__

__Smooth one Dimitri you're the bloody fool who made up the screwed up rules. Walking over to the punching bag, I drove my fist into its center with every bit of force and strength that I had. The bag went flying outwards, the metal chains clang together as I wailed into the bag again just as hard with my other fist.__

__"I need...I need a few minutes." Rose brokenly said her voice sounding unsteady and wavering. Pushing herself off the mats, she disappeared into the women's locker room, just as I plowed another lofty fist into the bag.__

__Who was breaking whom? Sure, I had gotten her to breakdown and face what she was afraid of, but she was breaking me in many ways and there was still another round. Being that close to having it was all, was devastating blow, all by the hands of my stopwatch.__

__"You're not the only one." I murmured out striking the bag with two more combination punches. Stopping, I leaned forward resting my head on the bag squeezing my eyes tightly shut. What the hell was I doing, more importantly why was I putting us both through this? __

__At first, everything seemed so clear like I knew what course I was supposed to be taking. Was this what grandmother foresaw? Because if it was, then she had one hell of a sick sense of humor. "When the time is right I want you to give her this." Grandmother had told me ages ago as she held out the ring that was in my pocket. Was that before or after I took advantage of Rose, or right before I was loaded on the plane back home to Russia?__

__"Dimitri." Rose softly called out from behind me. The feel of her hand on my shoulder had me bracing for the next catastrophe. "Here" she said handing me a bottle of water. "I thought maybe you could use this." Turning around I met her warm chocolaty depths as she watched me closely and carefully handed me the bottle. Since she had emerged from the locker room, the sports bra that I had deliberately taken off was now back in place. I hated the way the flimsy material concealed her breasts from my viewing pleasure. __

__Twisting the cap off the bottle, I took long pulls trying to get my head back on track. I needed to focus on the challenge not the size and weight of Rose's breast or how they fit so damn perfectly in my hands. The coolness of the liquid was revitalizing, and it quenched my parched throat, as the water rushed down to the back of my throat. God, how long had we been at it anyways? Time seemed to have stopped because it felt like hours if not days.__

__"Thanks." I nodded taking another long swig draining half the bottle. "You uh...you alright?" I asked worried the last part of the challenge may have hurt her somehow. Instead, the mere mentioning of it had blood rushing to her face while bright patches of red stained her cheeks.__

__"I'm good." She said lifting her own water to her lips and taking a drink. "I'm just anxious to get back at it...well not at it... ahhh hell! I mean the fighting part." She said blushing and turning her face away letting a small nervous chuckle out. "But I'm fine really."__

__I'm glad one of us is, I almost voiced aloud. Looking her over, she kept looking over towards the mats. Inhaling deeply and exhaling, I motioned for her to lead the way. I was tired to the bone, weary the last three rounds had taken a lot out me. I was tired on some many levels and not the kind of tired you could just sleep off, even though sleep did sound good right about now.__

__If I was feeling like this, I could only imagine how Rose was feeling. I knew she would never complain even when the chips were stacked against her. She would never show weakness to anyone that just wasn't her style. She always managed to suck it up somehow, an inner strength that I had to admired. Leaning over and placing the remaining bottle of water on the ground, I walked onto the mats getting into attack formation.__

__"You gotta be feeling pretty good about yourself right about now...just one more win." Rose's voice trailed off not needing to say anymore. Even if I did win, could I seriously force her to marry me? The answer was simple no and I wouldn't either. This was more about Rose then what I wanted, so feeling good about myself yeah. At least we would have the woman that we all know and loved back even if she wasn't in my life. That was the hardest part of acceptance, letting go. But I damn sure wasn't about to tell her that at least not right now.__

__"I don't know about feeling good. I feel like I've been hit by a mac truck and ran through a cheese grater." I told her as we started circling around one another. And that made her laugh, with smile on her face and a twinkling in eyes that radiated back towards me.__

__"And here I thought you were like the energizer bunny, you keep going and going." She laughed out even harder as her hands moved out in front of her looking for an opening.__

__Great now I'm being compared to Thumper the freaking rabbit. Throwing another hard-hitting set of combination punches, Rose guarded, deflecting my swings and taking them hard on the upper part of her arms, and shoulders.__

__Spinning away from me her elbow slammed hard into my cheek and nose temporarily blinding me. Shaking it off, along with the fatigue of just being exhausted, I narrowed my eyes on her form, trying to concentrate. Swinging out a power driving uppercut punch into her jaw, sent her teeth rattling, Rose was thrown backwards slamming hard into the mats with a heavy thud.__

__Being too slow, Rose compensated and rolled backwards flipping into the air onto her feet, when I advance towards her. Just as I got into striking range, her left leg flew high into the air with a damaging roundhouse kick. Her foot made contact on my bandaged brow, splitting the damn thing open again. Wiping the blood from my eye, I stagger forward with my chest heaving trying to suck in air.__

__The blow to the head had me dazed to where I felt I was going to pass out. Not noticing Rose had made her move, she came at me with full force ramming her shoulders into the lower part of my legs; sweeping my feet out from under me. I fell hard onto my back nearly blacking out and seeing dark spots before my eyes.__

__The next thing I felt was the weight of Rose sitting on top of my chest and placing her cool fingers over my heart. The round was over, well hell; it was over the second I was ready to pass out. Shit, we were two for two and that meant as soon as I was able to get up to my feet; we were going into sudden death.__

__"Need a hand up or are you still counting stars?" Rose smirked looking very pleased with herself. "Or should I get you a paper bag?"__

__"How about a body bag instead, you can have me cremated!" I blurted out still reeling from the kick.__

__"That's not funny!" She said more quietly losing her joking nature.__

__"Sorry, but I'm kinda suffering from scrambled brain syndrome." Opening my eyes, Rose towered over me chewing on her bottom lip with her hands on her hips; when she leaned forwards holding a few fingers.__

__"How many?" She demanded when I blinked trying to get my vision to focus.__

__"Four." I moaned out struggling to sit up and feeling the world tilt and sway from the effort.__

__"Close enough. Here." she said reaching her hand out to help me up. As soon as I took her hand and climb the hefty mountain to my feet, Rose supported my weight by balancing my arm over her shoulders.__

__"I got yeah pretty good huh?" She asked looking concerned. Hell, Rose had seen worse on the battlefield; this was nothing and would pass. "But that bandage needs to be changed." Taking me towards one of the nearby seats and depositing me in it. She went back towards the mat, picked up the first aid kit, and snapped the lid open.__

__Again, my eyes drifted shut and coherent thoughts became difficult. The sting across my cheek had me opening my eyes to see that she had finished and was rubbing her hand. Damn, I must have blacked out for a moment or two.__

__"Stay awake!" Rose ordered. Leaning close to look into my eyes and exhaling deeply, she looked around the gym. "You can't fight like this you could have a concussion or something."__

__"Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right as rain." I said waving off her concerns. We were so close to the finish, head injury or not I wasn't about to quit now, not after everything we both had endured.__

__"You're not fighting; because I won't fight you at least not like this...and I'm not quitting Rose. Not after... hell no." Bobbing her head with understanding, she looked around the gym as though she was trying to make up her mind about something, and then went back to chewing on her lower lip. Squatting down Rose peered into my eyes and placed her hands on top of mine. Another first that I hadn't seen in a long while.__

__"Fine...two minutes." She said which had me snapping my head to look at her. "Instead of fighting. I choose two minutes. Winner takes all. The same rules apply." I looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. Rose had come so close to breaking last time and instead of fighting she wanted another make out session?__

__Everything in me roared against her suggestion. I was pissed from being so careless that Rose had gotten the upper hand in the physical fight. Madder still, that she had won the round, because my head was still stuck on how close she had been to breaking. __

__If my mind hadn't been stuck on how she had frantically called my out name, or the feel of her half-naked body against mine. Or how feverish Rose's heated flesh felt against my fingers, right before she was about to climax. Hell, maybe just maybe I would have stood a chance against her. But no even now, my head was trapped with the dizzying touch and taste of her and how she set my blood on fire. All I could think about was how I wanted to bury myself inside of her, to feel those hips rocking against mine, while I pounded hard into her. Damn, her for distracting me and causing me to lose the focus. The last thing I wanted right now was her pity.__

_"_What's you angle Roza...what the hell up are you?" I snapped causing her to flinch; pulling her hands away confusion and hurt crossed her features face from my sudden outburst. "What are you playing at...I'm not playing at anything" Rose denied, standing up throwing her hands up into the air walking away from me. "God forbid that I cared that you were hurt! My mistake, one that I won't repeat."__

_"_Bullshit!" I snarled getting up, and coming to the end of my long controlled patience's; and that's when I began stalking her. One heavy footfall after the other, one step at a time, in a whirl wind fit of rage, everything inside of me snapping. "Why the sudden one eighty turn around huh? Come on Roza is the prospect of me leaving scarring you?"__

__She looked like she didn't know what to say as she slowly began backing up. Rose was full of jittery nerves with my continued advances pinning her down. Retreat wasn't an option, escape wasn't permitted. I'd be damn if she was going to run from herself or me. __

__I gave all of myself to her, a hundred percent and that's was what I demanded from her. Nothing less would do, Roza's flee and retreat days were over. When her back hit the wall stopping any further movement, real emotions flickered over face. Bracing one hand just a few inches on the wall and letting my fingers from my other hand lightly trail over the pattern of her sports bra I met her cool brown eyes.__

_"_What you want to go head to head with me for ole time sakes? Get all hot and bothered before we parted ways." Rose inhaled sharply when I pulled and tugged on the clasp of her bra, her body trembled from the unnecessary roughness. "Have something that you can cling to on those rainy nights to keep you all warm and toasty?" I demanded expectantly as my finger caressed over her sweat glisten exposed creamy skin. "That's not why you're doing this is it?" I questioned leaning closer sinking my teeth along her neck and jaw.__

_"_Dimitri...no..."__

_"_Maybe I look like I did back at the hospital...because you sure as hell were okay leaving me then too, with your dear John letter." I purred biting on her earlobe making her flinch. "All weak and helpless..."__

__Tears flooded into Rose's eyes as she bit down hard on her bottom lip and tried to turn away from me, but my own hand closed around her shoulders stopping her. She was fighting just as hard, not to let the tears fall as she shook her head in denial. Was that how she saw me on my back hooked up to all those machines; pathetic and undeserving?__

_"_I had to take control of the situation. Breathe for you while making sure Lissa was safe...but she wasn't safe, she hadn't been safe...a Strigoi had gotten their filthy claws on her and almost killed her... And the hospital!" Rose choked out binding her hand together twisting her fingers. "Lissa laid flat on her back in a coma...a coma… and then suddenly was queen. I was responsible for her... me." She said smacking her chest with her hand over heart. __

__The tears that she had kept in check making her browns look glossy began falling. But that didn't explain the dear John letter, or Rose going off on the deep end like cutting her hair. Dammit, I wanted answers and so far, all I heard was the why's to her actions that had nothing to do with us. __

_"_What did you say to my family before you left me?" I demanded refusing to acknowledge Rose's moral sense of guilt. Yeah she had been in a tough position and made judgment calls of a leading guardian, but at the same time, Rose had given up.__

__I didn't...I didn't say anything." She shook her head again.__

_"_What specifically did you tell my grandmother?" I asked letting my other hand slid down into the pockets of my sweats while my finger closed around the ring and bringing it back up towards the surface. Looking at her white knuckled hands, she was wringing them together. Grasping her left, she looked at my larger hand covering hers with uncertainty.__

_"_I don't know what you're talking about...Why would my grandmother tell me to give you this hmmm? I asked prying her left away from the right and sliding the ring into her up turned palm. Opening her hand Rose skeptically looked at the ring in her hand and more tears formed as she sucked in a deep breath. What was she thinking, what the hell was going on through that thick head of hers.__

_"_You want your two minutes sweetheart then here they are!" Reaching over and pushing the button on the stopwatch anything she was about to say died when my lips sealed over hers. My tongued demanded entry as I angled her head. Frustration and pent up anger flowed through me and into her as I took what I wanted ruthlessly. __

__The heart shape bow of her lips were grounded and twisting beneath mine. She was tasting it all everything, lightening crackled around us as I dove in deeper, harder, faster claiming the hidden recess as my own, leaving Rose to catch up with me. Her hands spread out on the walls looking for anything to grasp. __

__Her heartbeat jacked hammered inside her chest pounding away to an unseen rhythm of a drum. It was so easy to get lost in her, I was drowning, craving for her to breathe life back into me just as it felt as though Rose would respond, my lips moved away and skimmed down the columns of her neck biting and teasing with the slow leisure strokes of my tongue.__

_"_It's an engagement ring Roza... grandmother foresaw our life together...we were destined from the moment we met." I growled the words where they vibrated off my chest. Fueled with stark raw hunger my hands slid along the sides of her calves upwards towards her waist.__

__Can't you feel what you do to me?" I asked against her satiny skin." Can't you feel me?" My fingers bit into her tender exposed flesh, kneading, groping, until they closed around her running shorts. Sliding my hands inside, my fingertips dragged over the smooth swells of her skin. I didn't care if I drew blood or not. __

__Just touching her, feeling her was heady to the senses. My head was roaring, buzzing, blood pounded and pulsed in my ears and closed around her toned firmed butt cheeks. Without preamble, I lifted her to where her pelvis pressed tightly against me. With a shaken, roar spilling out of my mouth. I rolled the bulging spear between my legs once, twice, until I thought I was going to go insane.__

_ "_I...can't...I...don't...want to feel! Hmmm." She gasped out as the air caught in the back of her throat. "Please...no...more!" Rose's breath flared and hissed out of her mouth as mine was coming in gulps. God, have mercy she felt so damn good, so right against me. __

__Pinching the material firmly and with a hard shove her running shorts slid down her curvy hips and pooled around her ankles. Dropping down to my knees my head nuzzled a path over her skin, while my senses reveled and I traced the swell of her breast.__

_"_Forfeit." I growled all too aware that I didn't have a minute to spare. "End this for both of us." The seconds were counting down and my time was growing short. Less than a hundred and twenty seconds were flying on my wristwatch. Somehow, I had to make her change her mind before all was lost.__

__My tongue flicked out drawing Rose's red taunt bud into my mouth. The urge to bite down rode me hard and clawed at my belly, knotting my stomach muscles up. Rose was my drug of choice, an addiction that couldn't be quenched, no matter how many times I kissed her or slacked my lust. __

__My need for her kept steadily building to a painfully level. The seams of my sweatpants were tight and confining, while the full harden length of me begged and wept for freedom. Moving my mouth away from her breast, I swirled my head around her stomach. __

__Rose tensed up her abdomen clinched and contracted and her hands moved restlessly along the wall scrapping the bricks with her nails. Heaven was in sight, the small triangle thatch of chestnut curls called out at me, as I blew hot air on the thin silken strands.__

_"_Oh...shit ….Dimitri!" Rose screamed out when my mouth closed over her. Fireworks exploded rocking her body sizzling through her nerve endings, as my teeth bit down on the thrilling nub that called out for attention.__

__The smell of her honey arousal was immediate and pulsated in my nostrils inflaming me more. Clasping her waist tightly with both hands, it wasn't long before her legs became unsteady and she rocked against me. As her knees grew weak with every stroke of my tongue, she moaned in pleasure. __

__Her body was humming in tune with my hungry assault as my tongue swiped out lapping at the hidden folds. Then taking the ultimate plunge, diving deep into the heart of her sweetness, her head tussled back and forth rocking side to side, as she gasped breathing raggedly. I could see the struggle as she gazed down at me with hooded eyes of desire. She watched with lust as my eager mouth and tongue devoured her.__

__Looking at her with all the love and desire that I felt, I broke contact. She gasped at the loss of contact as her hands twitched wanting to reach out for me. "Forfeit Roza...forfeit." I coaxed going back into her sweetness and shoveling my tongue upwards. __

__She moaned as she felt the pressure of my tongue and rocked against my chin pushing harder. I welcomed her reaction running my hands across her heated skin caressing and encouraging her more. Her hands flutter down from the wall and her fingers laced into my hair nearly pulling out the roots as she jerked me back to my feet. Her eyes were glazed and her breathing was labored. Hell, I didn't know if she was seeing me or if she was coming undone by climaxing.__

_"_I...I...love you." Hoarsely Rose cried out as her voice cracked over the words, her chest heaved from the effort. My heart jumped in my chest at those sweet words slipping from her lips. A mixture of joy and relief shot through me. "It's wrong, but I do love you...even if I wish I didn't." Seeing her break before my eyes was heart wrenching. __

__Tears slowly spilled from her eyes, leaning forward the tip of her nose slid restlessly along my cheek down to my jaw. She sucked in a shaky breath as she finally gave in to us. Pain spilled out of her and she whispered "I love you" again in my ear, with impatience Rose's lips settled over mine.__

__Closing my eyes and wrapping my arms securely around her waist, I inhaled her scent, taking in her fragrance. All the pent up passion, everything she had been holding back and wasn't allowed to express, came rushing out of her. Her teeth nibbled and bit down on my lip demanding entrance, which I eagerly parted letting her take the lead. Rose's tongue darted inside my mouth dueling frantically with mine as she fought for dominance.__

__My heart raced and blood surged in my ears in a pulsating rhythm creating a roar. Loving the way her naked body fit so perfectly against me. My hands slid down her waist as my fingers closed over her butt cheeks, clinching, releasing, clinching, and releasing. __

__Bare skin to heated flesh, with almost all of the barriers removed that separated us. Both of her hands slid from the curvatures of my arms upwards, wrapping them tightly around my neck pulling me closer.__

__Her fingers lost themselves in my hair playing with the messy dampened strands, tugging and pulling. Her mouth was taking mine repeatedly in a joyous ride, until my knees grew heavy and weak. I pressed her more fully into the wall for support. Nothing had felt so right or complete, Roza wanting me, touching me, filling up every empty space that was inside my soul that had cried out for her.__

__Letting her hands fall, Rose's fingernails lightly raked my skin along my sides bringing goosebumps. Hooking her fingers onto the hemline of my sweats, she broke the kiss, dragging them downwards as far as she could, guiding the material over my raging manhood and exposing me in all my glory. Her fingers shakily glided over my heated hardened flesh making me hiss from the exhilarating touch as she used her foot to pull my sweats the rest of the way down to my feet.__

_"_You are so beautiful." I whispered against her neck by her ear feeling her shiver in response. "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier, that was never my intention, I would never willingly hurt you...shhhh Dimitri." Rose said placing a finger over my lips stopping me. "I knew exactly what I was getting into."__

__"I do love you." I said closing my mouth around her earlobe, suckling the sensitive spot. Her head tilted and she gasped as my tongue stroked her neck and my teeth grazed her silken flesh. Leaning down and closing my hands around the back of her calves. I lifted her up into the air, while her arms rose up wrapping around my neck. Rose's legs circled around my waist, her ankles locking together, while her heated center hovered right above the masculine part of me that wanted to be buried to the hilt in her fullness. __

__All the blood gathered and surged into my manhood making me harder throbbing with anticipation for what was about to finally come. The heat of her core rocked against me begging me to enter her. My eyes flattened with desire as I reclaimed her mouth with intensity and pushed the mushroom head of myself into her entrance. I watched as she threw her head back in ecstasy and pushed deeper, arching her back as she moaned my name. My mouth found her bare nipple sucking it in as I thrust again. Damn, she was so tight, sheathing me in her fiery heat as I pushed in even deeper stretching her from the inside.__

_"_God Roza, you feel so good...so good." I gasped tearing my lips away from her, pulling out, and thrusting hard back in so that she would feel my full length. Rose's nails scored into my shoulders while letting out a throaty moan. "Dimitri… more."__

__Her sheath was gripping so tightly she was strangling me as my hands clamped down even harder around her waist bring her even deeper and harder against me. Rose's loud gasps, and pleas for mercy was music to my ears as I pounded away, forcing her to ride me___ as I drove deeper inside._

__ The buildup was overwhelming; it was borderline between pleasure and pain. Gripped in each other's arms, lost in the moment of love and ecstasy; Rose called out for me demanding more. __

__"Harder...don't stop harder." Roza begged increasing my pace. The sound of her voice sent a thrill through me that I couldn't even describe. __

__Sweat ran off my skin dripping from my brow when I felt the coiling begin inside of her. Her fevered pitch of moans were growing higher as Rose's insides tightened squeezing against me, milking me for everything I was worth. Suddenly, her back arched and she had a far off glazed look in her eyes and her hold tightened. But it wasn't enough, I wanted more for all the time that she hadn't been at my side. For all those sleepless nights when my soul called out for her. I wanted more, much more.__

__I wanted to crawl inside of her heart knowing that she loved me as much as I loved her, to give her so much pleasure that neither of us could stand another second. Until all mindless thoughts of the past days of fighting and pain had been eliminated. I wanted to touch and hold her in a deeper way that transcended the lustful acts even though they were filled with love; into something more meaningful.__

__As she reached her peak, Rose gave a triumphant shout and clutched my head, pulling me down towards her chest, beckoning me to ride out the dizzying precipice with her. Surrendering, I let go and followed her spiraling into the abyss as I growled out my release shoving myself as deep into her as I could. __

__For the longest while, we stayed that way, our breathing slowly returning to normal even though our hearts were still banging around in our chest.__

_"_So what happen next?" Rose asked several minutes later, looking relaxed for the first time. Man it seemed like allot of firsts were taking place.__

_"_We do what other couples do. Take it one day at a time, not expecting anything more than what the other can give... and the wedding?" She asked opening her hand and looking at the ring more carefully. "You did say if you won...No." I said shaking my head. "If you're not ready for marriage then I won't force you. It wasn't about that, it never was.__

_"Lissa must be super pissed and Christian! I hate to know what he must be thinking right about now." Rose sheepishly said bending down and gathering her scattered clothing. "I've burned so many bridges and now having to mend fences isn't my forte." She added rolling her eyes. "I hate having to swallow crow and I have allot of that to do."_

_Coming up behind her my hands closed over her upper arms, rubbing my fingers up and down her smooth skin, willing as much strength and courage her way that I could. "There your friends Roza and you'll see they will be more than willing to forgive you."_

_"And you." She asked turning slowly around into my embrace. "Can you forgive me as easily?"_

_Placing my jaw over the top of her head reigning small kisses on the crown, I shuddered a sigh. "I did the moment you said you loved me...that in itself was enough and all that I needed."_

_**Please give major love and praise to my beta Ms. D Powers for her hard work in betaing this chapter for me. Plus she is the one who helped coached me in making the hot scenes with suggestions and wording. Not to mention stepping in as Rose a few times for her sharp wit and mouthy humor or dare I say lack of. **_

_**Thank you Ms. D powers we love you! Last this chapter goes out to the fans and readers wherever you may be. Much love your the reason I write. Best wishes from your vamp friend Elfina **_


	53. Strigoi Lover

_"What of Victoria...what about her?" She asked hesitantly as she pulled away. "I'm not like you...I just can't let by gones be by gones." Inching her way towards the woman's locker room on wobbly legs. Rose paused placing a hand on the door frame. "I can't forgive her...not after what she did! You died Dimitri. I held you in my arms and seen the life drained out of you, powerless to stop her. I watched her murder you! Strigoi or not she took you away from me... and Lissa... we were so close to losing her... so very close." She whispered softly "That I can't forgive either. Second chance or not your sister isn't fit to being a guardian and would do well just to stay the hell away from me!" _

_My gut knotted up, shaken to the core I walked briskly towards her. Like a starving man my hands reached out clamping onto each side of her waist, digging my fingernails into the flails of her hips. Then roaming upwards towards the small of her back, gliding down at the juncture of her butt cheeks cupping them. _

_"I'm not asking you to forgive or to forget" I growled heatedly into her neck breathing her scent in. "What I do expect is for you not to turn cold or shut me out. I couldn't bare to lose you again." Locking my lips onto hers I took them feverishly, brushing and stroking. Sighing Rose's mouth parted open and my tongue invaded reminding her that she was mine. Her fingers crept __up into my hair while the tips scraped along my scalp. My skin prickled and tingled under her grazing touch, my body instantly harden wanting to reconnect. Feeling her smirk under my lips I rested my head against hers. "Going for seconds comrade?" Rose asked playfully giving my hair a gentle tug. "Or just interested in washing my back?" _

_"Maybe a little bit of both." I added dropping a chase kiss on the tip of her nose. "Then again maybe we should clue in the others that we survived the ordeal."_

_"I think they can wait...just a little while longer." Conceding the notion allowing Rose to pull me in after her into the women's locker room, we emerged hours later. The following evening when the sounds of the chains were being pulled free from the outer doors that had brought us so much needed sanctuary. Rose lithe and supply body curled around mine as she resisted waking up. Then again it wasn't like we had gotten much sleep. _

_My arm tensed around the woman at my side needing to protect her from the bombardment of visitors that were about to arrive. Hurriedly grabbing the towels that had been carelessly strewn off towards the side needing to preserve our modesty. __Vasilisa__ and Christian nervously peeked inside, their wondering gazes searching us out until they landed on Rose who slowly opened her eyes. Blushing profusely her majesty was breathing a sigh of relief as Christian slyly grinned. Well damn it seemed we were getting a full audience as the other guardian's slowly entered the gym awaiting further instructions. Did they seriously think we were going to kill one another?_

_"Gotta kink for roughness Belikov?" Christian teased, fingering his eyebrow as he choked back a laugh. "I didn't know you was into that sorta thing."_

_"Can it sparky before I give you the kind of kink that even Lissa can't unravel."_

_She's... back." Vasilisa excitedly cooed clasping Christian's forearm, looking like she might do the happy dance on the spot. "And no worse for wear, are you sure you knock enough sense into her?"_

_"Should I commence with the apologies now or can I get dressed first?"_

_"And deny these fine guardian's a chance at seeing you naked... what kind of a king do you take me for?" Christian winked at the other guardian's that weren't hiding their blatant giggles.  
><em>

_"A dead one." Vasilisa instantly growled_

_"Clothes...fast." Christian snapped his fingers at one of them, then tossed the small heap towards us._

_"So when is the wedding?"_

_"Wedding...I...ugh." Rose grimaced suddenly looking uncomfortable as her dark browns drifted from my face down to my chest. If possible she seemed to recoil as the memory of this morning washed over her. "Come on you guys gotta be kidding right?"_

_"There isn't going to be one." I quickly informed earning both of their scowling looks. "At least not yet." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Vasilisa placed her fisted hands on her hips glaring at us._

_"Like hell there isn't I've put up with enough crap from the both of you and it's high time to pay your dues to the pied piper. What you haven't popped the question guardian Belikov?" She taunted. "You get down on one knee and..._

_"Your majesty!" I interjected. "No!" She snapped cutting me off. "You owe me big time and the deal was if you won, she had to marry you." Vasilisa said pointing her slender finger at Rose. "So it's my assumption you've won right?"_

_Yes but...!"_

_No butts Dimitri!" Christian edge forward "A deal is a deal we had a bargain, you're both royally commanded by the both of us to honor your pledges." _

_"Otherwise we won't honor ours." Vasilisa finished crossing her arms in front of her chest. Which simply meant Rose wouldn't get her position back and there was no telling what they had in stored for me. Maybe some office filing job or janitorial duties._

_"Your blackmailing us." Rose sat up covering herself with a towel while she pulled a tee shirt over her head with her free hand. " You can't do that...Dimitri said no mater what I would get my position back!" _

_"Tit for tat Rosey Posey; but there sure as hell is going to be a wedding. We'll make make it a double to ensure you two get hitched." Vasilisa raised her chin defiantly. "Even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming to the alter."_

_"поиметь ад (Fucking hell)" I growled catching Rose's knowing eye. "I think we need to calm down and take a step back. There are many problems Rose and I face that marriage won't be able to fix."_

_"That my friend." Christian shrugged his shoulders "Sounds like a personal problem to me! You two can work that out on your own."." _

_"You want a personal problem just try and force me into marriage and I'll show you who has a problem starting with you sparky." Rose warned getting up with the towel draped around her waist. "What you want to watch me get dressed or does your eyes naturally twitch like that?" She demanded glaring at Lissa_

_"Maybe you two should give us our privacy." I stood awkwardly cinching the towel even tighter around my waist as her majesty kept glancing downwards._

_"Ohh no I don't think they've seen enough maybe you should show them more skin. I'm sure Christian would love to see just how much he's lacking under the towel!" Rose quipped making Christian turn _a beet shade of purplish red from the neck down_."Then again maybe her highness would like to have a threesome."_

_"I knew you were kinky Rose." Christian wheezed showing great restraint on his rising temper. "But I didn't think you were into sharing. Personally I know I got the junk!" He bit out tersely pointing directly at his crotch. "I don't think your boy there can compare to the king."_

_"King?" Rose rolled her eyes mocking him."Really fire crotch, I think that title is all you got going on there. We all know you suffer from Belikov penial envy, and you're damn sure not king in that department." She gestured with her hand as she cocked her head off to the side looking at his package not impressed. "I think… maybe it's more accurate to say you're the king of stench there buddy." She added waving her hand past her nose from the imaginary odor. "I can smell you from here. Your measly little size nine's can't even begin to compare to Dimitri's size fourteen!" Rose snorted crudely making me smile earnestly at the jibbing remark. Where the hell did she think this shit up on her days off!_

_Scowling like she could kill Rose on the spot. _Vasilisa_ got in between them, tossing her hair over her shoulder then slowly rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. "Well Rose, Bitchville called and they requested your return immediately they want their queen back. Don't forget to take bitch-boy with you, maybe he can ride shotgun on your broomstick."  
><em>

_Ohh piss off Lissa; you're just mad because I took all the thunder out of Romeo over there." Rose thumbed in Christian's direction. "When he's needing two rubber bands to hold his little peanut shells together." Choking with the need to laugh I quickly covered my mouth acting like I was coughing and turned away biting the inside wall of my cheek. "It's not my fault he can't fill out his pants below the waist._

_"Woah, okay, okay..." I stepped forward throwing my hands in front of Rose and Christian. "We already have enough shit to deal with; we don't need to piss off the King and Queen even if they are our best friends. "Why don't we just call it a day for now and we can go get some food and clean up. Your Majesty we can report for duty in the morning."_

_"Hey sparky." Rose shouted as I bodily pulled her away from Christian signaling them to leave. "Try using a cucumber you might actually make your wife moan on her wedding night!_

_"So that's what makes you moan Rose... A big green dildo." Christian shouted back as Lissa dragged him by the arm towards the door. "To bad it doesn't vibrate you might really have an orgasm for the first time in your life"_

_"It's better then your royal blow up doll." Rose growled pulling on my arm to get back towards him once more...ahhh hell they had to go...they had to go now before she ended up seeing red all over again!_

_ "Hey Lissa are you still messing around with Ms. Palmala, beings sparky can't get the job done?" Rose replied showing all five digits on her hand.  
><em>

_"What's gotten into you?" I asked sternly faintly amused by her bantering._

_"What... I'm just being myself... isn't that what you wanted comrade." She batted her eyes, while at the same time puckering her lips like she was going to kiss me "Your Roza back hmmmm?"_

_"Of course I wanted you back, but what was that little display about?" I asked nudging her towards the door relived to be getting out of the gym and wanting to check in on Viktoria. "Don't you have any self control?" I winked_

_HEY, I'm back and I'm a bitch and you... like it." She said playfully dropping the towel and running off to the locker room._

_"Ahh hell." I rolled my eyes giving chase as she darted between the wooden beams and running back into the weight room. "Don't you think it's time to rechristen a bed for old time sakes or are you just attracted to weights and sweat?" I husky added trapping her between myself and the bench press. _

_Giggling the gears were turning in her mind as she looked for another way out then looked suggestively towards the weights, giving me a few more ideas that I really didn't need. "Ahem ….I croaked clearing my throat while my face blistered red. "Personally I miss sheets and a big cozy bed, with lots and lots of room..._

_"And here I thought you would be more adventurous then that Guardian Belikov or do you leave the bedroom play for my daughter to decide on?"_

_ "Ooooo Ibrahim you shouldn't tease the young man so." Janine's voice trailed behind him freezing me on the spot. "Don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love, god knows you chased me around!"_

_"And you always gave one hell of a good chase didn't you?" Abe asked in a low tone while he perked his head towards her. "It was the catching you part that was entertaining the way you..."Ewww mom." Rose cried out shocked by the mental picture "That's TMI and not a need to know kinda of thing!"_

_"Here darling." Janine threw Rose's shorts at her. "Turn your head Abe otherwise we'll never get these two out of here."_

_"Your sister is looking for you." Replied the old man as he handed me my sweats. The very second they were pulled up a heavy slugging fist plowed into the nook of my jaw jerking my head forward and had me seeing stars. Nearly blacking out I staggered rubbing the tender spot wondering what had hit me with. That was until I saw the golden metal brass knuckles covering his curled fisted fingers. _

_"That's for not waiting until you married her." Abe barked with dry laughter shaking his hand back and forth into the air as though the punch hurt him more. _

_"What the fuck?" Rose shouted sliding her shorts on then running towards me. "Are you insane?" Dropping down to one knee her hands lifted while her fingertips smoothed my hair away from my face. Her browns darkened intensely on the area of where her father struck._

_"He's preserving your honor." I said basking under her administrations, loving the way her gentle fingernails grazed my skin._

_"It's not like your father offered to take him hunting or anything." Janine said cocking her eyebrow towards Abe with a smirk. Leaning down helping Rose back up towards her feet she placed a guiding hand to the small of her back._

_"And miss the chance of putting a bullet in the man before he has a chance to do right by my daughter." Abe grumbled. "Then nothing would be accomplished." _

_"We'll leave the two of you alone. Rose and I have a number of things to do before your impending wedding." Janine sighed taking an exaggerated breath while concern of a deeper nature crossed her face. "Surely you need to find Viktoria and smooth out those ruffled feathers of hers. Something tells me she's not going to be all that please with you and Rose." Janine added airily as her finger pointed in my direction. "Come along Rose." She said shoving her out of the room._

_"Lay one more finger on him old man and mom will be persuading me not to make you disappear."_

_"Shall we finish this?" Abe delightfully asked filling me with nervous apprehension when Rose and Janine were out of hearing range, then doubling his fist with the brass knuckles. "Or would you like to know what Janine meant by going hunting with me?" Just as I raised my head Abe let go of his right which was flying fast towards the other side of my jaw. Ducking down and capturing it within my own my left forearm blocked his right. His hand quickly clasped my fist and it was power struggle between us both. Showing a test of strengths and wills._

_"Fool me once old man, shame on me! Fool me twice... now that's just asking for an ass kicking." I strained tightly holding a death grip on his fist. If the old man thought for a minute that he was going to use me as his personal punching bag...well he had another thing coming. I was going to give as good as I was going to get. _

_"You're welcome to try Belikov...you're welcome to try."Laughing even harder he threw his hand around my shoulders chuckling which made me even more uneasy and my muscles tense. "You ever hurt my daughter and you''ll be praying for me to take you hunting. It's a quick an easy kill compared to what I'll do to you!" He amended looking every bit the ball busting mobster he's been known to be. _

_"I got the message Abe, loud and clear, and if I ever did hurt Rose, I would let you. So are we good?" I put my hand out to his to seal the deal._

_"We're good now lets go and find your sister." He motioned as I bent down grabbing my gear then following him out. _

_"I think it's best if we split up." I suggested as soon as we stepped outside. A small squad of guardian's passed doing their nightly patrols nodded their heads, when Alberta spoke up. "Good evening guardian Belikov... ." _

_"Alberta...Eddie." I acknowledged just as they passed "Either one of you seen Vik?"_

_"You could try at the diner...or wait I seem to recall seeing her heading towards the Moroi' quarters with Adrian." Eddie said scrunching up his face and resumed his lead with the other guardian's. _

_"Abe I'll call you if I find her."  
><em>

_"Like wise...and I'll do the same" He waved me off heading towards the Moroi feeders at a brisk pace. "At least this way I can kill two birds with one stone...if you should happen to see Janine, tell her where she can find me." Turing just as swiftly he disappeared through the double doors. _

_Glancing at the partially clouded covered moon, meanwhile taking mental notes of the twinkling stars. I let out a throaty sigh, quickening my steps towards the female Dhampir's guardian's quarters. _

_Marriage such an unlikely concept, after being restored, too where Rose and I were now. Everything was going to work out fine. I just had to convince Rose of that. "Liar!" I growled under my breath knowing the first steps were dealing with Vik._

_Half way between the male Dhampirs and females guardian's quarters was where I first caught sight of Viktoria. She was engaged in a heated battle of three too one, fresh graduates... and holding her own!_

_"Too good for us to talk!" One sneered loudly. "Or maybe you just prefer to speak Strigoi." The male bellowed behind her._

_I hear she willingly turned...sacrificed her own brother. You're a traitor arn't you?" The female question with a malicious look on her stone carved face. Stepping back into the shadows to avoid being seen. The male had Viktoria's arms pinned at her sides, while the other was about to work her over. Raising her legs Vik slammed both feet into the female guardian's chest, before she had a chance to take the first swing. The guardian stumbled backwards clutching her ribs. The other male charging, got off a solid strike into her cheek. _

_Pained exploded on Vik's face making her eyes water, sucking in a deep breath she head butted the guy holding her down. Wrenching her arms loose and dropping down to one of her bent knee's while flinging her left arm behind her. She reached up and grabbed the sorry bastard, flipping him over her shoulder. Then raised her fist drilling him in the nose, like I had shown her when engaged in multiple attacks. It's hard to fight back if you're drowning on your own blood._

_ Leaping up to her feet and twisting towards the side, Vik's elbow swung out blocking the male guardian's sidekick. Shoving his leg with both blocking hands, he lost his balance but not before she could kick out his feet from under him. Then propelling his own body weight into the approaching female._

_ Before either one could launch another blow I stepped out grabbing her by the scruffs of her neck and shoved her away from Vik while turning a glaring eye towards the other male._

_"I leave you alone in Ivashkov care for a short time and you manage to get into trouble upon my return." I scoffed folding my arms over my chest unable to look at her. "Is this how you treat new recruits?" I demanded from the others. "This isn't the academy all three of you should know better!"_

_But she's a Strigoi lover! A no good rotten Strigoi lover...that traded her soul to be one of them!" The female guardian accused raising her finger pointedly towards Vik._


	54. Second Chances

Feeling the last threads of my patience wavering my hands clinched tightly down at my sides. If this woman didn't back the hell off she was about to find out what a Strigoi lover really was.

"And your point being?" I snarled locking my teeth together before I could say anything else.

"My point is... she's not one of us." The woman growled looking past Viktoria as though she didn't exist. "This traitor doesn't even have the same right to breath the same air as we do...tell her guardian Belikov... tell that piece of wasted Dhampir trash, that she isn't fit to be in the same league as us."."

"Yes Guardian Belikov please enlighten my uneducated, poor excuse of academy students, how this piece of Dhampir trash happens to be your sister." Stan drawled out nabbing the female by the collar of her neck causing her to tremble and latching on to the male at the base of his elbow.

"Please explain how you and her happened to once shared the same Strigoi fate... with similar results of being restored. I'm sure everyone would just love knowing the facts to that story wouldn't they Anna or maybe you would like knowing the particulars Glenn?" Stan rasped out breathing heavily as the venom of his words cut the air icily making the three flinch from the brassiness sounding cruel tone of his voice.

"Then again Mikah maybe you would like our beloved captain of the guards to show you an ounce of mercy right about now, because I sure as hell won't!"

Fiddling with her shirt like there was a piece of lint on the silken material. Viktoria's shoulders slumped as she lowered her eyes down to the ground. When did she ever cower to anyone, much less needed rescuing? When you weren't around …..you were never around not when she needed you most a silent voice echoed back..

"Listen guardian Belikov; I apologize for these new recruits." Stan remorsefully called gaining my attention back to the present. "I'll make sure we go over the proper conduct for all new guardian's as well as making sure they work off their guilty conscience. "Isn't that right?" He demanded, leaving them no room to challenge his authority."You three in my office now... double time it...pronto!" He shouted releasing the two that he held.

"Sorry Guardian Belkiov. They said in unison. "We didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

"No just my sister." I snapped closing my hands around Vik's shoulders pulling her back in a protective manner towards me. "And the next time you three yahoo's wanna take pop shots at her give me a heads up. I'll arrange a demonstration at the gym. I'm sure Vik is just as eager to kick all three of your asses."

Realizing who they were dealing with, the one male guardian blanched at the thought. While the other two looked unconvinced. As if... Vik would have have all three of them for dinner with a serving spoon.

A cold icy tundra snapped inside of me as their prejudices reminded me of my earlier days of being restored. "Вы должны заботиться, кто вы судить так строго" (You should take care who you judge so harshly)" I roared sounding like the creatures they were frightened of. Instantly paling to the color of ash; the three guardian's looked for Stan to jump in and save them.

"None of you have even seen a Strigoi... let alone gone up against one. You have no idea of the games they play or tricks you hear about in class to comprehend what it's like being seduced by one. Dangling the immortal power of the gods before your very eyes. But yet you sit back in judgment... You think it's easy coming back from the other side, after being a monster?" I demanded with a razor sharp edge that could have shattered glass.

Wiggling out of my grasp Vik made a screeching cry as she pried my fingers off of her. Shaking from head to toe she stumbled backwards in her desperate panic to get away as she took in their chalky white frightened faces. So desperate to flee, her kneecaps scraped along the sidewalk and tiny pebble stones dug into her hands. Whimpering she covered her mouth afraid to make a sound.

However I was too far gone to care if I resembled the Strigoi that I felt like. Pulsing, boiling blood saturated my veins from the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through me. To where I was stalking my prey. Enjoying seeing them backing in up in fear with every step that I took into their direction.

"Having your friends... .Ваших самых близких друзей (Your closest friends) I whispered frostily "Family members lying to you, manipulating you into thinking you can be reunited with your loved ones... if you just give in, allow yourself to be awakened." I laughed shaking my head and poking the female guardian between her brows. "How could you possibly understand?" I pointed towards Vik. Flinching from being singled out, she crab crawled away at the loud snap of my voice. A choked hoarse cry sprang from her as she noticed the sign blocking her path."

"Yet that girl at the age of seventeen has come across some of the most dangerous Strigoi's in both of our life times. She's face them down one on one until one laps of weakness. A childhood fantasy of being reunited with her long lost brother...One she thought dead...me." I growled thumping my chest hard through each word.

"But it's not enough to live through the guilt is it? Or to see your victims faces as you relive every minute of every hour draining them dry. Peeling away their skin or tearing their bodies from limb to limb.

"Dimitri I think you've made your point." Stan interrupted enraging me further.

"No Stan it's not enough" I roared savagely grabbing a handful of Glenn's hair then jerking his head down so that my face hoovered inches above his. "It will never be enough for Dhampir's like you." I glared frigidly between them feeling cheated. "You would have us marched to the gallows for beheading or strung us up somewhere...like there hadn't been enough blood shed you would add our deaths to the list." Shoving him away from me I gulped in several deep breaths. Then pulling my hands behind my back, I rocked back and forth on my heels. Needing to cool off before I relinquished the full fury on the three.

Slapping Anna on the back of the head for her idiocy Stan narrowed his hooded piercing eyes. "You would either be a Strigoi or just dead if it wasn't for guardian Belikov! He's a hero to our people...to our queen! This is how you wish to repay him." Grumbling Stan pulled them towards guardian headquarters. " Kids now and days... they just don't get it! Maybe an overnight visit in the queen's jail should curb your attitudes." He hissed jerking them roughly along side of him.

The night air shifted around us, becoming more condense and thick. Words alluded me as I tried to find the right thing to say, but couldn't. My mouth felt full and heavy as though it had been sealed shut. The pounding of my heart pulsing between my ears with a steady thrum was more annoying then the trickling of sweat beading up on my forehead.

Seeing fear etched on Vik's sweaty pale face, knowing that I was the cause was heart wrenching. Uttering a few colorful curses under my breath in frustration I walked towards her slowly. Every movement that I made even leaning down to offer my hand caused her to flinch. Lightly clasping her upper arms to prevent her from backing up further. She slowly rose to her feet with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Where had this distance between us come from? It wasn't fair, when once upon a time we had been so close. The Belikov's weren't the perfect family by any means, but we had been close, a tightly knitted bunch. Now in hindsight an invisible wall the size of a chasm laid between us, that no bridge could gap.

Her sins of willingly choosing to turn Strigoi were festering under the surface. Like some infected wound needing to be drained and lanced to abolish all the pus, making the chasm even more vast. Она сделала выбор (She made a choice)... a stupid, fucked up choice of willingly being awakened.

A stigma that would follow her throughout her career, by commonly shared friends, colleagues maybe even family. There didn't appear any out for the crimes that she had committed...what kind of future would Vik face? Always being referred to as the guardian who sacrificed her brother, with blood on her hands. Was a semi normal life even possible? Or would my baby sister continue to be tainted?

The seconds became minutes to an unseen clock which steadily kept ticking. One straying second at a time. We both stood there unyielding, neither moving nor leaving. Giving up on the fraying threads of her uniform, another sigh escaped her. Momentarily she looked back at me expecting some kind of instruction.

While everything inside of me came to life and clamored for justice. Vik had killed me and would be standing over my grave right about now, if it hadn't been for Rose. Looking uncomfortable another impatient sigh escaped her as her eyes flickered back to the ground.

Go to her... say something... say anything, but yet I hesitated as the intense emotions swirled and collided in the deepest recess of my mind.

"Working up the nerve to tell Trixie Vixen about you an Rose ?"Adrian said countering the dilemma of speech. Seeing him walking up the length of the pavement. He looked more relaxed then he had in years as a crooked smile suddenly appeared.

My mood turned even more foul watching Vik rushing towards him as though he was her savior. Throwing her hands around his waist then sliding her fingers up towards the small of his back or the way his casually fitted around hers. In a gesture that he would protect her from the world. God I wanted to vomit, you'd think I would be used to it by now...but seeing him with her...like that! After what he had done to Sydney! Hell no... that side of me rebelled, argued and protested against it. She should be running towards me...not going to him... not embracing some low life two bit Moroi that treated women like common call girls for evening bed sports to be had. Maybe that was how Rose's father saw me. Second chances be damned! Adrian wasn't entitled to his...not when it came to Vik!

"Here I though you would be man enough to let me explain that to her myself...instead of turning my private life into your hour of power of gossip."

"I would have Belikov if you weren't standing around with your ass hanging out in the wind letting the cool breeze carry away your farts. You reek of cowardice!" Adrian said placing his hands in his pockets as he stepped onto the curb. "Have either one of you eaten?"

Shrugging my shoulders and wanting to pry Vik away from him, I gritted my teeth shaking my head no.

To bad puss n boots, wanna be Zorro was a Moroi. Otherwise the only thing he would be eating would be his words, while picking himself up where he stood. Seeing how Viktoria was plastering herself against him as his appointed guardian changed matters. At least for the time being.

"Sure coffee sounds good." I conceded walking the few remaining steps towards the diner. Several of the night shift were heading out, when Eddie lingered behind them holding the door.

"Letting your baby sister keep company with womanizing traitors...not a good call!" He begrudgingly said in a low monotone voice, while fingering the handle of his stake, strapped down at his side.

"You've know idea." I gruffly replied patting him on the shoulder then entering. A quick sweep of the restaurant, Sally was clearing away the tables just as Morgan was running the cash register. Taking my usual booth in the back Adrian and Vik slid in the one across from me.

"Told you Trixie you weren't the only one holding down that title!"

"Yes but unlike you she didn't betray her own people...or use an innocent young girl. Or maybe you've forgotten about Sydney." Lifting my finger in the air I signaled to Sally coffee was needed. Dutifully she placed the yellow pencil behind her ear and pulled out a tablet from her front stripped pocket walking gracefully towards us. "Do you need a reminder?"

"Ooooo hardy... har.. har...you're just so funny that I forgot to laugh." He replied leaning back in the booth, reclining his upper arm and shoulder on the headrest. "You know that was a pretty speech you made back there." Taking the glass of water from Sally and gulping down half of the contents, he raised his emeralds towards me. "Too bad you can't practice what you preach or does that hypocrite oath of yours only apply to former Strigoi's?"

You guys ready to order?" Sally asked frowning as she passed out the menus, sensing the tension brewing between us. "Or do you need a few minutes?"

Not wanting to go into semantics and focusing on the rumbling beast I winked at Vik while she showed Adrian what to order. Wanting too reach over and take the menu from her too force her into using the mouth that god bless her with, my fingertips thrummed restlessly against the table in sheer annoyance.

"Steak and eggs with a side of hash brown, and ummm." I replied chewing on my bottom lip letting my gaze fall on Christian as he walked in. "Pancakes... the lumber jack special along with coffee... lots and lots of coffee."

"She'll take the Grand Slam... while I'll have the ahhh." He paused searching through the menu. "South Western omelet... just hold the onions off to the side, along with a bottle of Prozac for anger management" Abruptly slugging Adrian on his forearm Vik turned handing the menu back to Sally, who flashed me an apologetic smile. Just my luck the infamous super nut strikes again! Apparently Vik wasn't amused by his humor anymore then I was.

"I don't get you." Adrian blurted out as he leaned forward over the table. "You give this beautiful sermon about second chances but that only applies to people like you and Rose...but for guys like...

"That's because you don't deserve a second chance...you cost the Moroi and Dhampir people hundreds of lives. We would have lost even more at the embassy if you and your aunt had your way!

"I not only deserve a second chance but I earned it." Adrian spat, thrusting a thumb into his chest as he shifted in his seat. "I brought your sorry ass back for Rose and everyone here!" He growled smacking his hand on the table.

"A mess you, yourself created...a mess that was yours to clean up. Tamara wouldn't have been awakened if it weren't for you... and Vik." I shook my head disappointingly towards her. "She's just to young to understand that you were the key to her down fall. The reason why she was turned into a Strigoi!...If there's anyone sitting at this table guilty of being a traitor... then I'm looking at him!" I replied bitterly. It wasn't until I was finished speaking that I noticed everyone in the diner had grown quiet were watching us.

Jerkily picking up the glass of water Vik's aim remained true as she flung the clear contents into my face soaking me instantly. Crawling over Adrian to get out of the booth, words didn't need to be said, her face said it all. Stepping over to the side of where Sally was busting down tables, she grabbed Sally's bucket that she had been scrapping plates into and picked it up. Turning the container upside down various half eaten wasted meals scattered all over my head, neck, shoulders in a thick sludge of goo.

"Идеальный ... что просто чертовски идеально (Perfect ... that's just fucking perfect) I roared getting to my feet flinging the caked on food crap off of me. "Mожет в эту ночь стать еще хуже?" Can this night get any worse?)


	55. Twiddle Dee And Twiddle Fucking Dumb

With a final glare, Vik threw the empty container on the floor a few feet away from me. Running out of the diner she bumped into Morgan, just as she stepped away from the register getting ready to seat a couple that had come in.

"What the hell...Dimitri?" Morgan demanded questioningly, looking at the floor from Vik's hasty and messy departure. Morgan eyes narrowed at the small disaster all around me. Looking less shocked by Vik's outrageous behavior, Adrian's shoulders shook and heaved with laughter as the bubbling sound erupted from him like a volcano. His emerald greens sparkled and shinned, while his arrogant smug grin curled upwards, showing off the whites of his teeth.

"You should probably curb what you say when your sister is around. She's taken it upon herself to be my protector..." Adrian strolled towards me with a cocky ass strut, as if he was cock of the walk. The man couldn't be more obnoxious when he thinks he's won a round.

"And you love every minute of it!" I snarled swiping some of the muck off my face and shaking it loose from my hair. Vik's temper was like a keg of dynamite, with a short fuse, set to go off any second. She was going to have to learn how to control those mood swings, if she expected anyone to trust her.

"What's not to love... you're being upstage and outclassed by your baby sis?" Adrian snickered and shook his head with a narcissistic smirk as he rudely reached over taking _my_ glass of water. Polishing it off, he set it back down on the table beside him with a pointed thud. Satisfaction appeared over his sanctimonious features, widening that cornball smile even more.

"Now see, that's interesting...very...very interesting." Christian pointed out rubbing his jaw back and forth methodically. Thus reminding me, he was one of the patrons that had come in. Picking up the Styrofoam trays that Sally was handing him and stacking them carefully on top of each other in his hands, he straightened up walking causally towards us.

"See I can't decide if I want to make you a permanent wall flower in one of our jails by sending you to Tarasov." He said twirling his finger in small circular motions towards his chest, drawing out the moment making the blood rush from Adrian's face. "Or do what Lissa suggested and hand you over to the Alchemists for crimes you've committed against one of their own. See you didn't just break our laws..ohhh no...no!" Christian tsked, clicking his tongue exaggeratedly with a sarcastic sigh.

"You broke one of theirs as well. Somewhere in the Alchemists religious beliefs, it's immoral for humans and vampires to ugh...fraternize with one another...and you did a lot more than fraternize with Sydney... didn't you?" Christian questioned cocking his eyebrow. "Something tells me... they won't be nearly as lenient as we are."

"She wouldn't...we're family!" He whispered looking ready to faint. Ohhh how the gods love me, a wicked silent voice cheered.

"Lissa could and very well might!" Christian stated, loudly grinding his teeth together. "It's just depends on how much of an ass you want to be." He added tilting his head towards the side. "Then again why trust family...you never know when one of them are going to screw you over!"

Grudgingly, sliding out of the booth, Adrian fisted his hands deep into the pockets of his charcoal trousers, as if nothing had been said. Didn't anything get under his skin or was he just too stupid to realize when to keep his mouth shut?

"You know, I don't know which is more pathetic." He drawled blatantly ignoring Christian altogether with a hint of irony in his voice. "You not being man enough to handle your own fights," He stated jabbing his finger into my chest, provoking me into taking a swing. "Or needing a royal to save your sorry ass." He challenged begging for another beat down.

Hissing a quick drawn breath and curling my hands into fists where I could feel the knuckles popping, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. The cleansing deep breaths rushed into my flaring nostrils, exiting my mouth. Vigilantly, I fought my alter ego that awakened from its slumber, demanding retribution, rebelling against my natural instincts to walk away. A war was being waged from my lapse of sanity for giving this stupid Moroi exactly what he wanted. Verses the guardian, feeling duty and honor bound to protect all Moroi's, including the fool hearty, stupid idiot, standing before me idly thumping on my chest.

"Adrian." I replied thickly in warning, feeling my throat tightening. The savage beast triumphantly roared, clawing at the surface insisting to be freed. One minute, I'm fighting for control and the next my right hand moves swiftly, capturing the bend of his wrist. Right at the pressure point, arching it upwards until the bones crackled and popped. While taking full control of his arm, I rotated the muscular mass behind his back in a tethering submission hold. With my left hand coming to rest at the lower base of his neck and head, Adrian face planted into the table, scattering the empty water glasses and coffee mugs.

"So you finally grew a pair!" He grunted spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Do what you want with me...but I'll not stop seeing her." Bending his wrist even further, I lowered my head grinding his cheek into the table to where my mouth was aligned with his ear.

"You wouldn't be worth the amount of time it would take me to wash the blood off my hands...and as for Vik." I growled low and softly, applying more pressure into the back of his head.

"She will have to visit you while your carcass is rotting behind bars for disturbing the peace... my peace." Christian ordered loudly towards the guardians standing at the front of the restaurant. Then he gestured with a nod of his head for Stan and Eddie to restrain me. "Guards seize him."

"My cousin will hear about this." Adrian promised with contempt. "Don't think the House of Ivashkov will take this insult lightly.

"I surely hope so! Maybe then you'll get the help you obviously need!" Christian thumbed demanding his immediate removal.

"Ohh my god... just look at this place." Sally wailed then covering her mouth with her hand as soon as she stepped into the diner. "It's...it's a disaster!" Her eyes flickered over the upturned glasses, taking in the split wooden beams of the table, and then accusingly letting those troubled hazel's rest on me.

"I was gone for only a minute." Standing to her left was Dennis, to her right was Lev. Judging from their stoic expression and their physical demeanor, they had been brought in as coolers to neutralize the situation.

"I knew it...I knew it!" Morgan waved her finger letting her scornful frown deepened. "From the moment you walked in with them there was going to be trouble! You didn't disappoint, did you?" She hissed getting too her feet, collecting the broken dishes around her and tossing them into the garbage container.

Balancing the Styrofoam containers, Christian strode over towards Sally. Reached into his back pocket and fished out his wallet. He stuffed several bills into her reluctant hands, surveying the mess. "For damages and the loss of business." He smoothly explained.

"Th...thank you lord Ozera...I mean your majesty...your highne..." She stuttered curtsying until Christian stopped her with a polite smile.

"Damn Belikov... you have premarital jitters so much, that you have to beat up the customers...didn't you get enough of that with Rose?" Dennis asked relaxing his stance, placing his hands behind his back.

"Apparently not." Lev replied dryly.

"She finally said yes." Sally squealed rushing over throwing her arm around my neck. "I'm so happy for you." She added jumping up and down, choking me in the process.

"It's about bloody time." Morgan sighed mopping her sweaty face with her apron. "So life can go back to normal and I can make my customers happy by returning the sweets for the sweet."

"That is, if our boy makes it to the alter, instead of joining Adrian in a padded cell." Dennis corrected.

"Padded cell is right! That guy is majorly whacked!" Lev grunted. "One too many knocks in the head, when dear ole mommy and daddy were getting it on." He obscenely gestured. "It's any wonder when the poor kid was born, if he was asking every Tom, dick and hairy are you my daddy." He chuckled; rolling my eyes, I tried pulling away from Stan and Eddie. There was such a thing as being close. But this was too close for comfort and was hitting my proverbial limit.

"You want to release me now...or do you plan on kissing me first?"

"Might be a good idea Stan... I'm not really interested in watching a repeat episode of Broke Back Mountain." Morgan snickered "When it was hard enough watching it on cable."

"Besides." Christian cleared his throat stifling his own laughter "I want Dimitri to walk with me." He said sounding serious. "Lissa's wants me to find out who you and Rose will be including on the guest list."

"And I'm most interested on where you're planning on taking my daughter for the honeymoon." Abe cut in apparently walking in on the tail end of the conversation. "So I'll be joining you...if you don't have any objection?" Abe cordially bowed towards Christian, then readily taking the Styrofoam containers. Loosening their hold, I made my apologies to both Sally and Morgan and followed Christian and Abe.

The idea of getting married in a media circus with numerous photographers, journalists, news press, and countless representatives from surrounding countries alike, had me feeling queasy and turning green around the gills. How many people would actually attend a function like this? Unable to stifle a curse, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut for the umpteenth time this evening. Of course, everyone and their fucking uncle would attend, who wouldn't want to attend? Security would have to be at an all-time high. Every available guardian would have to be at full alert, because of the added risks. It wasn't everyday an appointed Queen got married, or a coronation of a new King to the crown.

Suddenly the realization of Roza being my wife forever, struck me full force, all my self-doubts hammered at my brain making me question it all. What if Roza wanted kids? What if she wanted more than a career... what if she wanted a family of her own? I would be depriving her of that...she was so young having her whole life ahead of her. Maybe she wasn't ready to decide on whether or not to give up motherhood. Was I that much of a self-bastard to ask? Of course I was, a silent voice whispered as I shook my head. Frustratingly my fingers combed through my hair, getting the damn small ends out of my eyes and tucking them behind my ear.

There was also the matter of where we would live. So many marriages were doomed from the very get go because of finances and work schedules. We hadn't tried going out on a date let alone living together. What if we had spent all this time fighting to be together and woke up one night not liking each other...then what? Our decision had to be based on mutual agreement, where _we_ determined the _when's and how's_. Even if we weren't quite ready and sure ourselves. Something had to be done...there had to be way of getting what we wanted without being put on public display.

"For a man with few words, who couldn't shut up a minute ago... you look like you've been stricken with cold feet son." Abe laughed slapping me hard on my back making me squirm as if he had overheard my thoughts. "You carry that same self-doubt that I carried years ago when Janine was pregnant with Rose."

"So do you have any inkling as to who you want to invite? Or where you're taking my little girl?" Abe added cutting Christian off. Swallowing hard, I shook my head stiffly no. Suddenly, nervous as an altar boy about to go to confession, I kicked a small stone off the curb.

"Well the tailor wants you promptly at ten PM tomorrow night." When I grimaced at the thought of being in a stuffy tux, that were best suited for penguins, that slap on the back became an elbow to the ribs from Christian. "Don't feel bad, Lissa is having Rose fitted for a dress." He smirked "At least for us, it's a one shot affair. Poor Rose...will be at it all night, if I know Lissa and guardian Hathaway."

"Blaugh… damn women can make shopping a nightmarish event. "Abe growled, "How hard can it be to try on a few dresses and pick out a single pair of shoes?"

"There is going to be a...party right?... You know bachelor party." Stan amended with a wink. Ohh god… shoot me now, Rose was going to skin me alive.

"Yep there sure is." Eddie said jarring my teeth together grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. "After cutting a rug a few weeks ago at the local pub I thought you boys might be up for an encore.

"Eighties dance is one thing... but I wanna see strippers." Stan whistled loud in a wolf call, as if he was the stud, hot for teacher. "Dhampir's with long shapely legs...and big breasted women with curves up to here." He motioned with his outstretched hands outlining the perfect woman's waist. "And a set of _tata's tata's_ that would make a grown man weep." Yep, I was a dead man alright, because she was going to kill me! Getting married would be the last of my problems!

Shielding my eyes the rays of dawn was slowly making an appearance. I was glad to call it a night. It had been too long and set with one too many complications. Now I could go home and bask in the radiating comfort of the arms of the woman I love.

"What are you smiling about?" Abe asked when Christian walked off to join Lissa.

"That it's quitting time...ahhh I hate to break it to you." Eddie wheezed to where I craned my neck to glare at him. "You're bunking with us until the big day. You know no... _dum_, _dum_, dah dum until the wedding vows are said."

"And to make sure neither one of you gets any bright ideas." Abe pointed his finger at me losing all sense of good humor. "Rosemarie will be staying with her mother and me so...if you come around sniffing... Janine and I will be ready. Sleep well Dimitri." Biting back a laugh, the old man turned, leaving me with the dynamic duos. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle fucking dumb!


	56. A Man's Family

**Hey VA addicts long time since I last posted. Which I humbly apologies for! Please forgive me! I have been experiencing allot of personal family matters. Crises that been affecting my train of thought and my ability to write. **

**No those issues haven't cleared, if anything they have gotten worse. But I haven't forgotten about you or my work. I have been tinkering around making myself write a little at a time. **

**Plus give shout and major props to the creative genius D Powers for her walk in role and with her suggestions! Thanks D Powers we love you! To all my fans, thank you for all of your patience, support and well wishes. Best of wishes from your vamp friend Elfina**

"It's going to be interesting two weeks." Eddie stated sounding fatigued. Walking the last distance towards his apartment he gave both Stan and I a brief tour. "Sorry man, but orders are orders...you know." His demeanor didn't falter as his fingers curled over the doorknob of my newest home away from home. "I'm just doing...

"Yeah...yah.. I know." I shrugged stepping inside. "You're doing what the queen commands." I hastily replied suddenly too tired to argue. Taking a steady breath and removing my jacket Eddie and Stan padded further down the hallway leaving me alone.

Nothing could be accomplished during the daylight hours with Vik! She was entirely another can of worms that needed dealing with. Adrian...Adrian...that arrogant, punk nose, Moroi needed an ass kicking with the stunt he pulled. Hopefully, the Alchemists would do us a favor and put in him out of his misery.

Just as I laid down, letting my eyelids close, settling into a much needed sleep, dreaming of a brown haired hell raising vixen dressed in white with silver stakes held tightly in each hand, the shrilling phone had me parting one eye open.

"Who the hell...?" Growling and reaching for the phone, my body protested unmercifully. Muscles that were better served fighting off Strigoi's, rebelled in agony, hair follicles were even painful, but fate had other plans and sleep wasn't it.

"Sorry to cut into your shut eye, but we have a situation with Viktoria." Janine blew out her breath in frustration; something she'd always did when aggravated. An uneasy feeling stole over me before I could shake it off.

The transition from home to court life wasn't getting through to her...I wasn't getting through to her. As much as I had hoped coming here would magically make her abandonment issues disappear, her behaviors were getting out of hand. Maybe Vik would need to go into some kind of therapy like Rose had. She needed something, at this point I wasn't too sure what the hell that was.

Janine relayed how Viktoria had gotten into a no holds bar fight with one of Adrian's guards when they refused to let her in. "Guardian Belikov...the time has come when your sister must decide if a guardian's life is the future she wants!" Before I could argue that was all Viktoria had been dreaming about since she was little, Janine rushed forward.

"The royal family's generosity and tolerance will only last so long. There is a deep resentment growing among the other guardian's and they are questioning her loyalties." I could feel my temper rising as she spoke, resisting the urge to remind her that this was not her decision to make, but I kept my mouth shut allowing her to continue. "Out of respect for you and my daughter, any disciplinary actions that should be taken.." Janine airily breathed into the receiver. "Have been temporarily postponed."

"I understand, Guardian Hathaway, where is my sister now?" A clipped perturbed tone rumbled in my voice, telling Janine I had heard enough of her lecture.

"I need not remind you, Guardian Belikov, that we have our own way in doling out punishment."

Fuck... slapping the phone on the stand and grabbing my jacket, in record time, I was out of Eddie's apartment, hauling ass towards headquarters. The whoosh of air clipped passed my face the second the door was thrown open. Guardian's were shuffling all throughout the main lobby while the desk clerk's gloomy gaze looked up from the mountains of paperwork.

"Does someone care to explain why the hell I'm up at this ungodly hour? There must be at least... five more hours of daylight...and I'm fucking here!"

"Your ahh...guardian Hathaway felt you should be informed of the delicate incident with...Oooo good morning Mr. Belikov!" Alberta sighed in relief.

"Good morning...good morning!" Rose roared clearly needing a few gallons of caffeine to reign in that sharp temper. "Is that all you've got to say! A good morning is where my happy ass is lying beneath silken sheets, not watching Elliott file his fucking paperwork!"

"Easy there tiger, rein in those claws for a minute." I hummed in her ear as I stepped in behind her, placing a soothing hand on her back.

"I'll show you my fucking claws!" She muttered under her breath. "Yoo bozo... yah you!" Rose pointed when a guardian stopped in his tracks, instantly paling. "Get me a damn cup of coffee and something with chocolate...got that lover boy!" Rose promptly ordered. "Cho..coooo...late!"

Two seconds later styrofoam cups were thrust into both of our hands and Alberta came around from behind the desk. With a quick nod of her head she led Rose and I towards the Dhampirs section of the detention area.

"You care to explain where you think you're taking me!" Rose snapped.  
>Looking up at the camera Alberta pressed the intercom button. "Ms. Hathaway indulge me...this is something you're going to want to see."<p>

No matter how many times the metallic doors clang together a wormy sensation crawled up my spine as I remember when I was the person behind those very same doors. Taken into a private room, containing a mirror with plexiglass, my eyes adjusted, zeroing in on the cause of my problems since returning from Russia. Viktoria looked like a wild caged animal ready to strike, with the way her shoulders were tightly held. Glaring murderously, Vik was going to bring down the walls with the severity of rage blazing from her eyes.

Cocking her head off to the side, Rose quietly observed the way Vik stopped in her tracks and picked up a metal chair, using it as a battering ram against the door.

"Damn... I would give anything to know what she's thinking." I quietly mummer blowing the steam off my coffee, then sipping it.

"She's not thinking." Rose said quietly. "No one in their right mind would behave like that.

Sliding my free hand around her waist bringing her more flush into my chest. Rose exhaled softly running her perty little fingers over my forearm then back towards my wrist. She pressed her back even closer enveloping me in her warmth in attempt to comfort. Funny how those shoes were on the other foot.

Reaching a climatic breaking point, Vik swung the chair away from the door and launched a new assault on the mirrored glass. Figuring out that someone else was on the other side, the metallic chair landed dead on with resounding whack vibrating the framing of the window. Turning slowly around, her fingers softly stroked my jaw and temple before lifting my hand from her waist.

"She's got some serious issues...and they're not ones you can fix. I know you meant well by giving her a free pass, God Dimitri; it's one of the things I love most about you." Rose said rolling her eyes, walking the short distance and getting so close to the glass it would fog every time she exhaled. "But turning a blind eye, and not holding her accountable for her actions... it's too late. It's time to let someone else try."

Flinging the chair to the far side of the room, Vik dug out the notepad and pencil from her back pocket and furiously scribbled something down. Keen awareness prickled my scalp, as dark infuriated mocha browns that reminded me so much of momma, seem to lock onto mine as if she knew that I was standing behind the mirror. Abruptly, her gaze hardened as she ripped the paper from the tablet, slamming the crinkled sheet against the silverish glass. In bold pencil slashing strokes read, "This is all your fault!"

Rose flinched within my arms, her spine stiffened at the accusation. If I would have turned her around the smooth angles of her jaw would have been gritted. "Ooooh, hell no she didn't!"

"Rose calm down!" I warned tightening my grip.

"Dammit! No! uh uh... after losing out on sleep to baby sit your sister, throwing a fucking tantrum, I don't think so!" she growled shoving my hands off. "There is no way she is going to blame you for her shit! Wiggling out of my embrace and throwing her styrofoam cup; Rose was out of the door, before I could even stop her.

Even though I was in hot pursuit, Janine met at the threshold, her delicate hands restraining me from taking another step forward, then promptly shoving backwards.

"Get outta my way!" I snarled trying to get passed her as my temper exploded. Rose being left alone with my sister was world war three in the making.

"And let you do something equally stupid by interfering...I don't think so!" Janine said in the same decisive tone as she entered, defiantly placing herself between me and my exit. "Your sister actions have gone on long enough."

Shifting my heated gaze towards the mirror, I witnessed a very pissed off Rose, storm into the integration room slamming the door behind her. In a blink of an eye, she snatched up the metal chair, while kicking the other off to the side. With Strigoi like speed, she grabbed the one laying alongside the wall. What felt like seconds and my last remaining attempt to get to Vik had precariously slowed into thermonuclear detonations as Rose shoved the top metal portion under the door handle preventing any outside interference.

"You need to calm yourself, Guardian Belikov."

"This is my моя сестра (sister)...my family were talking about Guardian Hathaway!" I roared raking my hand through the air in a challenging manner.

"As well as mine." She replied coolly.

"I'm you superior, so stand down! I won't tell you twice!" I ordered refusing to be complacent.

She pressed her lips together, clearly losing her patience, as she placed her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. The challenging stance of her body language wasn't some false boisterous, bravado. Her icy stare had a cold shiver creeping down my spine.

"You may be my superior, but you are not capable of seeing the truth that is right in front of your face. It's time you remove your blinders and see your sisters lunacy." The low monotone growl sent that shiver the rest of the way down my back.

"What I see is a young girl suffering, in hell of allot of pain that can in no shape or form defend herself from Rose!" I pointed out not liking the new sensation that was rearing its ugly head. Had this been a setup to get to Vik, feeling dread settle in the pit of my stomach, I pushed the thought aside.

"Because you are far too blinded by unconditional love for your spiraling out of control sister, to see how she has lost every ounce of sanity, lashing out at everyone for mistakes she made."

"Rose being in there..." I gestures with a determined flick of my wrist, "is not fucking sane! It's cowardly... So either help me or get the hell out of my way!" I barked desperate to reach them both and was willing to plow through Janine if I had too.

"So it's all your brother's fault... is it?" Rose sighed loudly moving swiftly towards Vik her knuckles skimming off the table. "You're right... he offered his soul to the devil, sacrificed his childhood friends to get close to you...and your family." Rose condescendingly uttered in a deathly quiet voice closing in for the soft kill. In a strangled cry, Vik scratched her pencil in deep grooves into the notepad tearing chunks of paper when Rose tore the items unmercifully out of her hands triggering Vik's fight or flight mode.

"Tell me... how did your brother's blood taste when it was oozing down your throat?" Rose mimic dramatically, rubbing her fingers down her throat.

Like a wounded animal forcibly cornered Viktoria struck out. Her fists wildly swinging in front of her coming mere inches from Rose's sculptured face when Rose uncharacteristically side stepped the punishing blows with a couple of skillfully timed measured blocks. A panther-like growl ripped from my sisters chest as her frustration and anger grew, lashing out towards the one who was antagonizing her and forcing reprehensible memories to surface.

"Tell me was his blood good? I bet that it was... I mean come on." Rose lightly chuckled. "You had him down on his knees Vik...his knees... making your brother a three course meal."

Anguish ripped through my heart watching the suffering of my beloved baby sister. Realizing my defeat, there was no way I was going to be able to save her from facing the horrific images forced upon her. I walked to the glass trying to get as close to her as possible. With my head and hands pressed against the indestructible viewing lens, my heart broke, watching poor Vika spiral into hysteria.

Vik's flailing right hook snared Rose's jaw. Rose captured the misled fist with a clear and decisive snatch, while at the same time, rotating her shoulder and using Vik's own body weight against her, Rose managed to flip my sister in the same manner that I had once done to her. Without pausing Rose reached out grabbing the edges of the other metal chair with her fingertips while keeping Vik's pinned momentarily stunned body under her.

"You should be very proud of yourself, as a Strigoi you succeeded where others had failed, including myself!" Pressing her knee hard into Vik's chest, Rose angled the back centered portion of the metal chair legs under my baby sisters throat, slowing cutting off her air supply. Tipping the legs forward, Vik's small hands closed around them halting Rose's choke hold.

"Tell me... could you feel Dimitri's heartbeat slowing down...did you revel in the sound of it slowly giving way, or did it just stagger out, as more of his blood gushed into your mouth?" Roza voice dripped with condescension and disdain. With every sharp intentionally cutting word from my Roza's mouth, Vik wasn't the only one being forced to relive the hellish ordeal.

Painfully horrifying picture snippets flashed behind my eyelids with eerie grating sounds, like you would hear in a horror movie. Walking up to mom's porch, flash... Mark's body wrapped around in chain link fencing. Flash... In a tightly bundled cocoon, suspended in the air upside down, with a thick heavy corded chain coiling upwards to the ceiling. No... I gulped, failing to stop the horrific nightmare from playing out. Deep stabbing pain ripped through my heart as another reel surfaced, one that I tried so damn hard to forget. Flash... Mom's frightened face as Victoria came downstairs with her hands wrapped around her throat.

I am the man of my family, it was my duty to protect them, it's a real man's unspoken promise and I failed. I couldn't stop my father from going after Karoline and Vik when we were younger. Nor the many nights momma suffered, that monster's fists beating the life out of her. If I had been older, stronger, bigger, I could have stopped him sooner. Fast forward to a time and place where I left my family to fend for themselves, leaving them vulnerable to the likes of a nasty piece of work like Rolan. I wasn't even there to defend my sister's virtue and stop him from seducing Karoline, not to mention his second attempt to sleep his way into the family by going after Viktoria. Rose had been the one ultimately to stop Rolan. Not only should I have been there when Tamera went after Vik so few months ago I should be in that room stopping Rose.

"This is wrong...fucking cowardly!" I hissed as guilt and betrayal pounded away at my insides; when a warm comforting hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Dimitri...That's where I would beg to differ." Her voice grabbed my attention instantly; Janine pointed tapping on the glass. "Look at how controlled she is... Normally, our girl, is a hot headed lunatic...and just look at her." Janine reminded me shaking her head with a look of pride glowing on her face. "She hasn't done one thing to really hurt her... getting Viktoria's attention, yes... but hurt her... mmmm no.

Rose was in complete control; even her face wore a perfect stoic mask shielding her emotions. Every toned muscle that contracted and rippled did so with ease and skill of a highly trained killing machine. In comparison, Viktoria's legs restlessly kicked and scuffed against the floor like a trapped animal.

"Tell me...at the time you traded your soul, was it your intention to murder your family or did that come as an afterthought to bloodlust?" Rose demanded backing off the chair so Viktoria could answer. But she hadn't spoken a peep since the hospital, not since I had woken up. Why did Rose suddenly seem to think she would now?

"Because I gotta tell you." Losing all trace of humor and resting her chin on the back of the chair Rose glared at Vik. "When Dimitri was turned, he couldn't get far away from the people he loved, but you...you planned and orchestrated the death of yours." Suddenly her expression turned very serious and my stomach flared painfully. I clasped my shaking hands together; I didn't want to hear how premeditated Viktoria had been.

"Your brother was a Strigoi in hiding... well maybe hiding is too strong of a word, but you get the point."

"She's not strong enough to handle this...she's still just a kid!" My voice cracked, unshed tears blurred my vision as I leaned my forehead rigidly into the glass. The anger and rage that I felt, not being able to get to my sister, burned off into helplessness and desperation, making me feel like a small boy.

"Neither was my daughter when she faced Mason's death, or the massacre at her old school." Rolling her eyes and placing a hand on her temple, Janine shuddered as the memories surfaced. "I get the guilt...trust me... I get it! There's not a single damn day that goes by, I don't think I should have been there. Or the kind of person my little girl could have been... if I had stayed at home.

Don't you think I understand? Trust me I do! I see it written all over your face, every little bit of it!" She groaned covering her mouth with the back of her hand, experiencing the loss of those years. "The disappointment, the guilt that's eating away at you, festering like a canker sore inside your soul; all of the, what if's and could've-been's...ooooh yes I get it." The stoic mask she normally wore was down. The pain and anguish clearly showed in her face. Her eyes glimmered with the guarded tears of wrong decisions and lost years as she reached out to me trying to sooth some of my excruciating pain.

"I read your file... you were a child coming out of an abusive home. You did the best that you could. It wasn't your job martyring yourself, carrying the burden of your father's shoes!" Janine cried spinning around banging her back against the mirrored glass so that her eyes locked onto mine. "But you have to get rid of the guilt, learn to cut it the fuck loose and then do the hardest thing you've ever had to do in your life...learn to forgive yourself."

I so didn't want to hear anymore, talking about calling the kettle black! What a fucking hypocrite! The bad ass guardian hadn't been there for Rose since day one and she was seriously going to stand there lecturing me about forgiveness when she didn't have a clue of the meaning FAMILY. Mutely, I stood there while clenching and unclenching my fists; like a rubber band that had been strung too tightly and was preparing to snap. I hunched over taking in several ragged breaths when Rose's voice cut in the murky haze that was shadowing my train of thought.

"Dimitri didn't go looking for me, let alone his family. Hell you didn't even know he had been turned!" Rose informed looking bleak chewing on her bottom lip while slowly standing. Vik rolled onto her side in a fetal position, cowering below the trained mercenary, like all the fight had been drained out of her. With shuddering hiccups that caused her whole body to tremble and red splotches on her pale face, Vik cringed at the sound of the chair sliding weakly aside.

"When I was afraid, Dimitri held and comforted me. Who did you hold? Oooo right... the only time anyone was caught in your deadly embrace, was right before you got ready to kill them. Would little Zoya have been next..after you finished off Dimitri?" Vika's body jerked as if she had been stabbed with the invisible stake Roza was driving into her heart.

"If you were so hell bent on hurting your brother you should have made him watch you suck the life out of your entire family first, crushing his soul... before you turned it black." Rose callously goaded not bothering to take her eyes off Vik's tear streaked face as she reached for her written note. "I mean babies are some kind of kinky fetish for Strigoi's... right? Or were you saving the best for last... with your blood red sights on mommy dearest?"

The question was so unexpected and shocking Viktoria instantly started retching, moaning in agony clutching her stomach rolling on the floor, after a few seconds passed she sat up sliding herself to the corner wall. As if to drown out Rose's condemning words, she started banging her head, tears glistened and fell, dripping down her cheeks.

Crumbling the note and tossing it aside, those chocolaty brown depths darkened with unmasked fury as Rose reached down grabbing Viktoria by the scruff of her collar before dragging her to her feet. Rose jerked her forward, making sure that they were nose to nose. "So you still say it's all Dimitri's fault?" She sneered causing me to jerk away from the confining window only to be stubbornly blocked by Janine. "You think he caused you to go after your own family, destroy everything you grew up with. Are you proud to look into the mirror and see the person who ripped your mother's heart out and put it in a blender!"

With renewed efforts, Vik became combative, swinging her fists, trying to kick at Rose's knees, doing anything that she possibly could to remove those ironclad hands from her. A voiceless screech emanating from Vik, burst out of her mouth as she fought to open and close her lips trying to speak. Not noticing or just not caring, Roza drilled the invisible stake deeper into my baby sisters exposed heart.

"No matter what you do or how hard you work you will never redeem yourself in my eyes. You will always be that monster!"

"Move!" I roared feeling timing was of the essence and the desperate need to break free of Janine's guarded posture. My voice echoed off the walls in the room making Viks head snap up towards the sound. Her wide terror filled glaze blindly searched for the voice she had heard.

"Vik you are formally fired, your career is over!" Releasing her grip on Viktoria, she crumpled to the floor and crab crawled away from Rose, as if PSI hounds were after her. And maybe they were, considering the pissed off guardian was showing an end of her controlled temper.

Giving clear warning that I was pushed beyond limits, instead of swinging a punch on Janine, my fist crumbled into the plaster a few inches away, and leaned in with a deadpan expression on my face. I wanted her to feel my rage, know what my intent was as I boldly pressed up against her chest challengingly invading her space.

"You might as well just pick your sorry ass up off the floor and go pack your shit... you're done here, your poor excuse for a Dhampir ass is going back to Russia!" Rose continued ignoring the sounds coming from the other room. She must have known Janine could only hold me off for so long before we would eventually go at it. "You can have your freedom, go back to becoming a blood whore or maybe get your kicks by turning Strigoi if you wish, because obviously that is the life you choose.

"S..t..o..p!" A loud inhuman wounded animal cry shattered from Vik. It was the kind of cry that I heard as a child, when my mother fought off my dad. It was so distinctive, one of a kind and one that I had hoped to hell to never hear again. Then a deafening cone of pitch black silence followed, filling the small space, where every eye focused on Viktoria... so still was the silence that you could have heard a pin drop in the wake of the storm.

That was it, the breaking point. Not just for Viktoria, but for everyone. I couldn't retain my control a second longer. Without hesitation, I physically removed Janine from my path. Clamping down bruisingly on her arms with my biceps and my forearm wrapped around her waist, without forethought. Common sense of my actions didn't register. I might as well have been brain dead because nothing was clicking. My heart was beating vigorously, pounding away like a drum ready to explode out of my chest. With surging adrenaline pulsing through my veins I shook off Janine's desperate attempts to restrain me.

"What that hell, was that! And where the fuck is Viktoria!" Adrian bellowed the moment he saw me plow my way into the hall.

"Two pissed off Hathaway's on a fucking power trip!" I responded slamming the door behind me.

"So help me Cradle Robber." He threatened jabbing his finger into my chest. "If you let them hurt her..." With the way Adrian's emeralds were flashing, I knew in that single look we both were on the same page. Right or wrong we had one goal in mind...and that was Viktoria.

"Adrian, just get the fuck out of my way so I can get to my sister!" I shoved him with unnecessary force smashing his back against the concrete wall.

The commotion with Adrian, out in the hallway, brought me slowly back to sanity and it would seem that I wasn't alone as, Rose found her voice. "Mark my words Viktoria, if you even set foot near your family again... I will personally make it my lifelong mission to hunt you down, like the dog that you are, and end you myself!"

Throwing all of my body weight into my shoulder and slamming against the door my body ricochet. Cursing loudly in frustration and repeating the action over and over Adrian joined forces. The plaster framing cracked, chipping away around the seams of the doorway before it finally caved from the brutish assault. Stepping over the rubble ahead of Adrian the blood rushed from Rose's face leaving her pale. For a heart-wrenching moment she looked down at Vik's shaking form.

"I'm...sorry...sooooo...sorry...soooo...sorry..." Viktoria hysterically chanted, with her hands tightly covering her ears. She was a trembling mass, quivering with soul crushing sobs. Rose's mocha browns grew distantly wide, while her lips slightly parted as she exhaled. The enormity of what she had done became apparent as she took a step towards me. A look of confused devastation crossed her angelic face as I retreated stepping back.

"Take Vik and leave us." I ground between clenched teeth motioning towards Adrian, while not taking my eyes off Rose.

"Well that's a first...you're giving me permission..." The glaring look that I gave killed whatever stupid comment he was about to make.

"Dimitri I...I" Rose stopped with the shaking of my head.

Reaching down Adrian moved to lift Vik. At first she resisted slapping at his hands to keep him at bay. In despair, her voice shook "I'm... dirty... so dirty..." Viktoria cringed pressing herself into the wall. "Don't you see I'm a monster...a monster." She cried between hiccups and catching her breath. Ignoring her feeble attempts, Adrian cradled her like she weighed nothing. Her slender arm bent around his shoulder, hanging onto him like he was a lifeline. While his free hand slid under her legs lifting her into the cocooning of his chest. Burying her face into his neck, Adrian gave Rose a glacier look that kept her silent while he soothingly spoke to Viktoria.

Janine momentarily hesitated before stepping aside all the while he kept giving my sister reassuring words of comfort. After they were out of sight Rose's clasped her hands in front of herself rubbing them nervously. Afraid of what I thought or what I might say, her fear was reflected in Janine's eyes as they both started to speak.

"Dimitri...you can't"

"A man's family is the ultimate badge of honor...one he takes pride in... cherishes!" I choked seething with rage. "And they fuck up all the time!" I said stilling my erratic thoughts, moving slowly in Rose's direction. "As with any relationship, a family requires patience... understanding... compassion. Above all else... forgiveness. You can't love a person in slices, cutting out the things that you can't stand. You either love that person as a whole, the good with the bad or you don't."

"Dimitri please..."

Squeezing my eyes tightly shut my heart was breaking. There were so many problems within the family already without adding to personal vendettas. "I'm a package deal...always have been. I thought you understood that when you stayed with my family." Shaking my head, everything became clear, tears watered my vision and my troubled gaze landed with hers. "Apparently I was wrong... just like I was wrong about us." Instantly, Janine's face filled with sympathy for Rose as she pulled her close. With everything out in the open and my cards laid on the table; I didn't spare either one of them a second glance as I forced myself to leave headquarters.


	57. True Revalations

"Нет, чувак, скажи мне, что этого не произойдет! (no, man, tell me that did not happen!)" I swore feeling bone wary. Raising my face towards the sun, enjoying the warmth on my face, and shoving my hands into my pockets, I took off towards Adrian's. Let the guardian's and alchemist say one word about his immediate release and they can answer to me. After the shit Rose and Janine pulled, I didn't give a rat's ass about people pleasing. As far as I was concerned, both sides messed up. If he was the glue that kept my baby sister together, then so be it! I just wonder how the little prick felt about moving to Russia.

Before I raised my hand to knock, the door suddenly swung open with an eerie sense of anticipation. Freshly showered with his shirt tails hanging loosely around his denim-covered hips, Adrian rubbed a white cotton towel vigorously through his dripping hair, cocking an eyebrow. Who was he expecting some playboy superstar, hot model, or some half-dressed street hustler wearing trashy clothes that resembled a bunny outfit with cufflinks?

"Since it's the middle of the day, and I'm not wasted enough for company... I figured it had to be you... accounting for the fact that I have your sister." He turned leaving the door open, letting me in. Casually strolling away so he could take his spot on the couch. He picked up some pillows chucking them at the entertainment center, Adrian was obviously planning to use the couch as a bed.

Curiosity ate at me as I watched the strange Moroi run a hand over his head scratching the scalp, then down his tired face. He clearly had affection for Vik, and genuinely had her best interests at heart. But what the hell happened between him and Sydney. Had he just used her for information on his aunt? I thought they had something special together, like he had found love again. Sydney seemed so good for him, the booze stopped, so did all the women. Hell, she somehow got him to quit smoking for a time. So what changed?

Adrian loungingly propped his feet on the coffee table, closing his eyes then cocking one back open, noticing my unasked question. "What's the matter Belikov, you've never seen such a sexy ass Moroi, you thinking of kissing me?" He grinned wickedly. "Or are you hot for my bod! If you are then you're outta luck...I'm straight!"

Raising a Budweiser bottle in hand chuckling, he just loved pushing my buttons, after a playful wink he pointed in the direction of the bedroom, indicating that's where I would find Vik. Shit, was that wink an open invitation to kill him? It wouldn't be the first! "So did you and the little Dhampir kiss and make up...kiss each others boo-boos and tell each other where all the owies are?"

"Don't be a dick!" I rapidly snapped, not in the mood for any more shit. "All I'm interested is the well being of my sister, not any of your crap!"

"Too late, already am a dick just ask the local girls, and as to what you want... want in one hand, and shit in the other, and see which one you get first." Adrian rolled his eyes and gave a mock wounded look, then took a swig off his beer. "I sure as hell would like to know what went down with Rose and Trixie. So unless you're going to explain all that shit...piss off!"

Feeling green with envy, watching Adrian slumber into the cushions, covering his eyes with his forearm, and wishing to hell I could do the same. I partially pushed the bedroom door ajar to get a closer look. My hand curled in a death grip over the knob seeing the shocking display. He had placed my innocent baby sister in here! God help him, if he made one single wisecrack about this being, "Where The Magic Happens!"

Adrian's... ummm questionable artistic talents took on a life of their own, with canvas paintings of nude women in the buff, engaged in various sexual acts, decorated the walls. Some ranging in vibrant colorful poses, surrounded in oval circular patterns could have been a representation of a sexually charged auras. Others adorned the head of the bed in antique sketches. The four poster deluxe king size bed took up most of the room. Rich black drapes half parted, forming a triangular arch, was tied to the railings.

Vik's nestled head was cradled by rustic red and white satin throw pillows, while matching sheets twisted at her hips and legs. Sometime during her sleep she had kicked off the black comforter. With cracked-mirroring encased into the varnished headboard and on top of the the canopy, every faint movement like the rise and falling of her chest could be seen from where I was standing.

"So you going to stand there gawking, popping a boner admiring my handiwork?" Adrian goaded rubbing his hands victoriously together with a sick twisted grin at the gaudy distasteful artwork. "Or are you going to shove off, taking your sister with you?"

Inhaling a slow deep controlled breath as I began mentally counting backwards from one hundred; I squeezed the bridge of my nose trying to ignore the adrenaline surging hot and heavily throughout my veins. Raising my finger in effort to stop the rush of words, my mind had to think of a safer topic, one that didn't involve me choking the shit out of him.

"You...ummm... don't ...you!" Turning around so that I was facing him, unsteady emerald greens locked onto my mine as I took in another long controlled breath to manage the pent up rage that this fucked up morning had brought.

"Why... you...just tell me... Adrian... that compulsion wasn't used on my baby sister!" I growled at my abnormal stuttered speech as I tried to contain my aggression. If I hadn't been so fucking tired of all this shit, I might have been capable of spitting out a coherent sentence. The only thing that seemed to come out clearly was the fucking growl!

"Ahhh speechless again Belikov. I'm so touched and not in a hands and finger kinky kinda way." His slender body erupted into a full scale chorus laughter, slapping his hands on the balls of his knees, while leaning forward hee-hooing it. "Ahh man you should see your face, it's fucking priceless!" He howled like a raving maniac. "One, I haven't touched your sister, even dead men walking wants their last meal! And two, I have more respect for her then that!" Then he grew serious with a solemn expression, looking pained as he turned his face down towards his feet, before finally standing.

With each step that he took towards the liquor cabinet, it was like he was one step closer towards mother natures milk. With a nod of his head, he poured some strong brewed whiskey into one of the sniffers, he was offering. "Yes, I used compulsion." He added raising a proffered glass out towards me, which I readily accepted. "But not in the manner you're thinking, it was to help calm her down. Janine and Rose put her through hell. So I made her sleep!"

Gulping down the contents, his face winced from the burn as he hastily poured another. "I wouldn't do to her... what was done to me...I wouldn't take advantage like that, but what the hell." He said waving his glass around, driving in his point, as he took a shuddering breath, drowning his sorrows. "You fuckers have your mind made up about me and have all decided to write me off...and now... you're making the same mistakes with her." Sliding the glass slowly back towards him wanting a refill, I absorb this new piece of information. I shook my head feeling the heavy lengths of my hair pulling tightly against my ponytail. All those missing pieces of the puzzle began fitting into place.

"What are you saying...your aunt compelled you to be an asshole and try and kill the rest of us." I asked taking the glass and emptying it. " This should come as no surprise... But you were already an asshole."

"Fuck you, talk about being an asshole, you are the all mighty fucking king of the Guardians and you couldn't see the truth if it jumped up and sank its teeth into your neck!" His eyes blaze a bleak, chilling green, the deepest shade of emerald. I knew he was restraining his anger and maybe some thirst as his eyes lingered on my jarring pulse in my neck.

"What truth is there for me to see?" I demanded tightening my grip on my glass, walking back towards the couch. If he wants to guilt trip me for his fuck up, the crazy Moroi could go straight to hell! "Huh? You answer that! You and Vik had a fucking choice, Adrian, and a lot of innocent people died because of you and you damn well know it!"

"You have been there!" Adrian shouted, to get a grip, his fingers shook as he pulled a pack of cloves cigarettes from his breast pocket, then smacked the olive green and white pack against the heel of his hand. "You know what those fucking Strigoi's are like, they don't give you a fucking choice! How is it that you walked around for months as one of them and you don't know what they would do to someone in order to get their way. You have no fucking clue what Vik or I went through trying to fight them!" Pulling out a coffin nail and lighting it up, he blew the greyish smoke up in the air, expelling more than just his frazzled nerves.

"Vik said she wanted to be one." I roared snapping the glass down on top of the counter, causing him to flinch from my aggressive outburst. "You had a choice where I didn't. I fought like hell trying to get that bastard off me and still lost! So don't tell me you did differently when you let them awakened you... you chose to be what you were! I didn't!"

"What the hell do you call choice? Hmm... is it living in a fucking nightmare of compulsion over and over, having the worst possible thing you can imagine forced into your head so you feel all the agony and guilt until it drives you insane?" Hearing him speak so candidly of the purgatory hellish state, of not being fully awake or having control over his body, brought memories of Robin back to the surface. But that wasn't possible was it? Part of me knew compulsion was more than possible, hell I had used it myself, but the logical part of me was in full denial and swore Strigoi's didn't have that kind of power. All the things that I had done to Robin, the way that she had begged and pleaded for me to stop. The terrible thoughts that I interjected into her fragile mind forcing her to see, and relive the experience even when she wasn't with me.

"Does that sound like a fucking choice?" Adrian demanded closing the shutters on the past. "Or maybe lets see how your sister had to live it! All she knew was she needed her big brother! And where was he?"

"What are you talking about...what exactly are you trying to say Adrian... that your aunt used some monkey bullshit voodoo?" I gestured mimicking their magical hocus pocus bullshit, which was more believable than the theory that couldn't be real, just to have Adrian scowling. "Just to make you chose to be one one of them?"

"Compulsion isn't monkey ass bullshit voodoo, you fucking moron." He narrowed his eyes into burning slits, throwing his shot glass shattering into the wall. "Strigoi compulsion is nothing to fuck with, they had us in a vice grip of the brain. We didn't have any choice!" Slamming down the rest of the bottle in one gulp he shook his head as if I was the fucking idiot. Taking a deep breath, noticing every twitching tense muscle of his, I crumpled my hands out in thought, touching my lips with my index finger.

"Look Belikov, nasty shit took place out there, your sister was doing everything she could to fight, but the one thing she needed to fight was you. She needed you and Rose to help her and she thought that she had no choice, but to do the unthinkable. It didn't go down like you all imagine it to." He vehemently added dousing any illusions.

"Well, if it didn't go down that way, then explain how it did!" I barked trying to understand what went through their minds. God, could it have been true, the Strigoi had somehow fucked them up? Was that possible...not only was it possible, but more than likely probable. Sure Moroi's used spirit and could compel, but a Strigoi...the shit the queen had done boggled the mind, no one had seen that kind of display in power before!

"What the hell are you talking about; so you were compelled fine, I get it, but what fucking mind meld are we talking about, because the people that you loved," I said jamming my finger into his chest "And those that I loved are dead...as in never coming back and you and her are responsible for that... so enlighten me exactly what fucking head trip are we talking about!"

Taking a deep long breath, Adrian looked defeated for a moment. I could see his determination to get this through my thick skull. "Yes, Dimitri," He flopped down on the couch and kicked his feet back up. "We were compelled. It's a long fucking story, but I will hit the high points for you." Adrian's emerald eyes narrowed off in space as if he had taken a journey back in time and now was seeing the whole thing right before his eyes. He was silent for so long, I wasn't sure he was going to finish the story. But out of the blue he started talking.

"To you and the rest of the world my aunt was the all inspiring Queen of our race." He shook his head dubiously. "But to me Tatiana was so much more...she was family...my family... my aunt!" He cried slamming his fist to his chest over his heart. "You didn't see her with blood thirsty eyes and those fangs... those ungodly fangs!" He grimaced making a hideous face. "She was one of them. I fucking didn't believe it at first...I thought I died a thousands deaths when reality kicked in that she was one of them. She was the same, but different, colder, distant, at times cruel. And at others, Tatiana was her old controlling self, doing the same routines, setting aside time for me and listening with interests when I spoke, she was loving." He whispered "But all of that changed when you and Rose went on the run, gathering the other guardian's and Moroi's that wouldn't turn.

It was a cluster fuck nightmare!" Panting and trapped by the memory, Adrian's palms squeezed on either side of his head, as his face became ashen. "I was suppose to spy on you...you know collect information. Like some sleeper cell agent...sorta like James Bond without all the cool gadgets." Tears streamed out of his eyes as they glassed over mirroring the shattered look. With the back of his hand he wiped each side of his cheek moaning in agony.

"But I fought... oohhh my god you have no idea how hard I fought! I didn't want to help them... the things that they made me see and do." Witnessing his break down, my throat painfully constricted knowing full well the cruelty Strigoi's used first hand. "Like her death, a thousand times over, being staked or the different ways a Strigoi could die...baking out in the sun, during sunrise, like some fucking weenie roast on a grill was a favorite image of theirs. If that wasn't enough, to convince me, then picture Sydney..them ripping her body apart... from limb to limb just so they could watch her bleed. Or play find the hidden organ! Maybe the kidneys are in her eyes." Adrian gasped making horrid choking sounds "Lets rip out her throat." He slashed with his finger across his neck. "Look and see if we can find where the heart is!"

"Adrian!" I croaked taking a seat beside him, leaning back into the cushions, picturing what he lived through.

"No! you wanted to fucking hear it... so let me finish and you fucking listen!" Adrian bellowed dismissively and held his hands up in a gesture of defeat. He turned on his heel and stalked toward the cabinet, grabbing another bottle of whiskey, twisting off the top and returning. "You need to deal with it whether you like it or not. You're treating your baby sister like she is the plague, because of what you think went down, when you don't know shit!" Pouring another round of shots Adrian tossed his back, his eyes widen like he was caught in the moment.

"Ohhh, but where was I...oooo the really good part!" He chuckled sadistically. "Yah that's right. I became traitor, turning my feelings off for Syd like that was a career choice and becoming an informant. I dropped so many clues and hints. Rose and you were suppose to be the bright ones... and you missed every stinking clue. How could you have not seen what was right in front of your faces the whole time?" He paused catching his breath, taking a second for himself. Tiptoeing towards the bedroom afraid of make a sound, he quietly closed the door, suddenly afraid Vik would hear us.

"I did the queen's bidding, managed to get you all at the Embassy, but just to make sure that I couldn't warn you, that Strigoi bitch's compulsion took over, ruling every thought, every emotion, along with every fucking move that I made. When she was restored... poof ...I'm back to being me again. I was everyone's scapegoat, branded a traitor...I lost everything...my friends...the love of my life, and nailed as traitor that the alchemist would love to incinerate." He shook his head as silent tears fell. "But the truth was, I was nothing more than a fucking puppet on a strigoi string and there wasn't shit I could do about it, and damn sure NO FUCKING CHOICE!"

"Adrian I...why didn't you say something sooner? Why did you let us think for so long you were one of them?"

"Like you would have believed me? Seriously Belikov! I'm not the fucking moron here." Getting to his feet, Adrian stumbled towards the bookcase. His fingers ran caressing over the shelves, then the various books, when it stopped on a brown leatherette back. Pulling what looked like a heavy bound photo album, he thumbed through it glancing briefly at me.

"Whether I believed you or not is irrelevant, the truth would have been out there. God, Rose might have even helped changed public opinion of you. Shit, I might have... you didn't give us a chance!"

"You didn't give me a chance. I was... branded a traitor first, ask questions never...and now you're pulling the same shit with her! Don't you think that maybe... just fucking maybe, she has her own horror story to fucking tell! Just like you Belikov when you came back here!" Adrian sneered, the anguished sound vibrating in the apartment. Tossing the album into my lap and out of reflex, catching the scattering items, it was like being sucker punched in the balls. There was a full collection of pictures, my arrest, newspaper articles, and police reports. Being condemned haunted me, the pain of my restoration, made my skin itchy and tight with remembrance. The intense out-of-body experience of being treated like a rabid animal, frothing at the mouth, and then later being hauled away to the Queen's jail in handcuffs, like some circus freak! All those inquisitions, Father Andrew peppering me with holy water, all of it came rushing back as I closed the book on my life.

"You had a nice little tale for everyone, so what, you're going to deprive your sister the chance to tell hers when she finally finds her voice?"

"I'm not the one repressing her!" I growled throwing out my hand exasperated. "Vik is complicated!... Goddammit, she won't even talk to me!" Getting up to my feet and pacing around the room, I couldn't begin to vent my rage. All I wanted from the time I woke up in that hospital was to hold her, ease her suffering and guilt. Who does she run to Adrian! Every damn time I reach out, she reaches for him, always him! Feeling jealous over my sisters affections, I trudge towards the window, pulling back the curtains and staring down at the vacant street. Moroi's and Dhampir's alike, were nestled in their beds letting the daylight hours pass by unnoticed. Was that where Rose was, settled in her bed sleeping soundly on broken dreams? Why did she have to push..dammit why did she have to take it that far? Sensing the direction of my thoughts, Adrian used the oldest trick in the book, distraction. Picking up the photo album and replacing it on the shelf, he not so subtly turned. The crazy driven Moroi had questions, you could see them in his sparkling in his eyes. He was just dying to ask and then he opened his mouth.

"So what's your story Belikov, explain what happened to Trixie in that room." Adrian turned to look into my eyes waiting for me to spill my guts now that he just spilled his. "What did little Dhampir do to her? Did she share her mother's idea of tough love, serving an extra helping of lets knock that chip off your shoulder and toughen your ass up!" His sarcasm was meant to lighten this up but shit, he had no idea what she did to her. Rose crushed her, shattered her, my heart broke at the thought remembering how Roza drilled in deeper and deeper. I closed my eyes, shocking the hell out of us both. Once I got started I couldn't stop, every wretched grueling detail of the last hour poured out like a country song. I paced the room, rattling off the events, from the time that I had gotten the call, until the moment that I split up with Rose.

"Damn man, that was fucking cruel and unusual punishment! I hate to agree with you, cradle robber, but Rose went too far." He looked flabbergasted by Rose's actions, if I hadn't witnessed it all myself I don't know if I would have believed it either. I raked my hand through my hair, blowing out a long breath. Surprisingly, it felt good to unload this heavy weight.

"Why do you think I had you get Vik out of there so fast, surely you didn't think it's because I like you! This whole thing is bullshit, and I don't know how to get a handle on it anymore, maybe I should pack Vik up and head back home...after everything she's been through...if what you say is true, my god, I can't let her be around these people!" Anxiousness crept its way through me, I laughed bitterly, maybe I should be like Rose and just take Vik and run. Get the hell away from all this bogus shit, free her from the ball and chain that is dragging her down.

"Whether you like me or not, we are on the same side when it comes to Trixie Vixen. So I'm ready for a road trip, how about you? And from the sounds of it, you have nothing holding you here, after you and Rose..." Adrian's quiet voice actually surprised me, it was so sincere he caught me off guard.

"You'd be willing to give up all of this...Sydney, Rose, everything you grew up knowing; you'd throw it all away in a heartbeat!" I questioned, doubting that a rich pampered Moroi could give up the finer things in life. Besides just what was his intentions with Vik? I sat down in the leather highback chair, leaning forward about to ask that very question.

"Pfhh, shit nobody cares about me, I'm considered a waste of Royal Moroi flesh. A fucking Strigoi would probably spit me out." That nonchalant dismissive attitude really didn't fool me. I knew the sound of heartbreak.

"I think Sydney cares..." I quietly reminded him. "Sure she plays a good game...and she's all hard ball, but I think where it counts she still loves you!"

He just shook his head dejected. "I just don't know if it matters anymore, I think I see my calling, and that's to help your sister survive this god forsaken world of shit." Standing to my feet, looking regretfully back at him, at the same time feeling a sense of humble gratitude. I scratched my jaw thoughtfully, not knowing what the best course of action really was. He looked up at me and quoted a poem, "If you love something set it free, if it comes back to you its yours, if it doesn't it never was." Well fuck me...what was a guy suppose to say to a love struck Moroi that turns all romantic... other than SHIT!

Turning three shades red Adrian quickly looked the other way even though I was unable to keep from grinning. "That wasn't for you, you dimwit, it was for Syd, and Rose and all the women we've ever loved." He said in high squeaky voice.

"You know if you weren't such a dick most of the time; I might actually learn to like you."

"Na, not even then..." Adrian said with a smirk.

"Keep Viktoria here, let me know of any changes...but most of all, keep her talking!"

"Will do." He said with a three finger boy scout salute. "What's your plan of the day?"

"First getting some much needed sleep, then tonight killing two birds with one stone, if that doesn't fucking work, packing her up and heading home!"

"Oooo and they say I'm all mysterious and tight lipped!" Adrian mocked with feign laughter, as he laid his head back on the couch with a bottle in his hand that was my cue to leave. "YO Belikov," I stopped and turned expecting him to say something nice after our heart to heart. "If you ever tell anyone that I fucking sound like a whining baby gay motherfucker, I will tell everyone you cried like a baby over your sister and your mommy." Man, this asshole was one hell of a piece of work. It didn't even deserve a reply. I just turned and walked away, I think he was snoring before I closed the door.

It wasn't long before I was doing the same over at Eddie's. Not bothering to pull off my shoes I was in la la land as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Come on man wake up!" Stan grunted shaking my arm vigorously. "You're late for work! Queen Vasilisa and Prince Christian are demanding your presence...some heads are gonna roll." He belted smacking me hard on the head.

"Ahhh hell... and so it begins." I groaned wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"You can say that again." Eddies voice chimed carrying a note of caution by the doorway "She's pissed! Word gets around fast when it comes to you and Rose!"

**Greetings one and all! Please give major shouts outs to Ms. D. Powers for her standing role as Adrian...Adrian we love you! Also thanks for being my beta!**

**To my fans, you know who you are, thank you so much for your witty comments. Gosh I love hearing from you and seeing your support! It does a writer good! Take care and best wishes, from your vamp friend Elfina!**

**Please enjoy a free preview from our gifted one and only**

**D. Powers: Friday The 13th**

Friday the 13th: Midnight Hour s/8318749/1/Friday-the-13th-Midnight-Hour

In a creepy little town stuck with a broken down car and nowhere to go... What would you do? Do you scream at the girl to run in the horror movies? Do you ever find yourself crying "don't go in there!" Check out my short story special for Friday the 13th.

_Here is a clip from the next ch_

I snarled grabbing the doorknob, needing to get the hell out of Looneytunesville before I was another urban legend statistic.

Stomping outside, the storm was a formidable dominating presence; gusting winds jarred against my steps as I trudged ahead. My hands roughly closed over my arms, rubbing them furiously, the wind cutting right through me. Angrily, I glared seething in rage.

How the fuck did he not see that... was he playing me for a fool? I was freaking out on levels of mass proportions. My mind could truly not comprehend this completely wacked out thing. I felt like I was in an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Come and get me you mother fucker. I dare you! Come out in the open where we all can see you!" I threw my hands up to the sky daring the monsters that go bump in the night.


	58. Remembrance and Temperance

"Come on man wake up!" Stan grunted shaking my arm vigorously. "You're late for work! Queen Vasilisa and Prince Christian are demanding your presence...some heads are gonna roll." He belted, smacking me hard on the head.

"Ahhh hell... and so it begins." I groaned wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"You can say that again." Eddies voice chimed in from the doorway, carrying a note of caution. "She's pissed! Word gets around fast when it comes to you and Rose!"

Shaking my head in an attempt to revive my sluggish brain, yesterday's events felt like they kicked my ass like Roza did in the gym. At least the headache from her ringing my bell was down to a dull roar. Creaking, sore, and stiff muscles had me longing for a long hot shower. Though I felt somewhat refreshed and slept well, I was already feeling Rose's absence, in spite the many dreams of her haunting my night. Gingerly, I rolled my ass out of bed and headed straight for that shower, even though I knew I had no time. As incredible as it felt to roll my shoulders and neck under that hot stream of caressing liquid, I had all of fifteen to get my shit together, and in no time at all, I was out the door.

All of court was buzzing; miraculously overnight, the scenery had magically changed in preparation for the blessed events. Whether it was guardians or humans making the changes were anyone's guess, one thing was obvious, somebody had gone all out. Banners carrying insignias of imperial emerald, acknowledging the ancient dragon of the Dragomir heritage draped the center of the palace. While another banner in royal blue with shrouding reddish orange flames of fireballs nestled the dragon representing the Ozera's.

Everywhere I turned and looked; there was something that stood out marking the occasion. Along every street post lantern or park bench were thick velvety bows encompassing both colors. Reporting into headquarters for the next shift, Albert's eyes rolled when she tossed me the new uniform. Gone were the traditional colors of red, black, and white. Her majesty had thought up a new punishment for her appointed guardian's, new uniforms. Our overcoats were of rich royal blue in honor of Christian with golden dragon crested buttons. Matching royal blue pants finished the attire, but the grade of blue could have passed for black.

"Your joking right?" I asked holding up the emerald dress shirt and golden sash.

"Nope they're hot off the press, came in special delivery this afternoon." Albert blanch and glance nervously once more at me as though I might reprimand her. "You would think thirteen days till the wedding; Queen Vasilisa would wait until then to torture us with these."

Coming through the door Morgan and Sally were carrying aluminum foil wrapped dishes from the diner, with Rose trailing a good foot behind. Peeking from under one of the coverings on the powder blue, silver ceramic platter, in lavished colors of burgundy wine, butter cream white and soft pastel emerald, were three tear miniature cakes, along with an assortment of other scrumptious treats. In another dish, were prime cut selections of meats, lamb, veal, venison and my all time favorite beef. Then there was a seafood platter containing lobster tails, shrimp prawns, clams, oysters. Instantly my stomach knotted up and my mouth began to water from the different aromas colliding together.

Sally placed one of the dishes on the counter, pulled out an itemized list from her purse and handed it to Alberta. "I was told to bring menu's for the wedding, so they could be filed in advance with security, before taking the catered samples to the palace."

"I've got it!" Rose breathlessly squeaked, rushing over towards the desk and snatching it out of Alberta's receiving hands. "I'll just take this to records and make a photocopy." She quickly volunteered. Then went down the hallway towards public records. Suddenly, she spun around, nearly colliding into Elliot with a glint her eyes. "Lissa has decided the food should be sampled at the church's rectory. Her and Christian want to do the formal tasting later this evening, before dawn." Ducking into records, Rose piqued my curiosity and I silently followed. _Now what are you up to_; I wondered amused, because you don't take the the initiative unless the mood strikes you. As I stood by the doorway, waiting for the copy machine shuffling back and forth, xeroxing copies, seconds of silence ticked by. What the hell was she doing? Unable to stop myself, I peered in to find Rose passing some time while nursing her coffee. She placed the paper cup into the trash bin and straightened herself. Checking the watch on her wrist, her face looked luminously at the paper in her hand, then quickly folded it up and placed it inside her breast pocket.

Splaying her fingers on one of the metal file cabinet she smacked it hard giving the impression she had closed it. Uh huh right...tell me another one.

"Word is, the queen wants to see us." I mummer cocking a thoughtful brow. Impatiently, my fingers itched with the need of opening her jacket, seeing firsthand what she was hiding.

"Then lets not keep her waiting." Rose bristly replied breezing past me in the busy corridor and existing out through the rear entrance. "And your sister...is she well?" That's right go straight for the jugular Roza, that way we can pretend that you're not hiding something...NOT!

"She's with Adrian..." I replied briskly picking up my pace.

"And you trust him?"

Jogging up the street with a group of elemental using Moroi's, Lev clasped Rose by the shoulders giving her a playful shake. Damn, the man always had perfect timing.

"How's the training with the new recruits coming along?" Rose asked, throwing a few sparing jabs at his sternum. Blocking, Lev bounced coyly on his feet, stepping right, then left, like he was Rocky Balboa as we got closer towards the palace.

"Ahhh they're a handful, but man I gotta tell yah, they show a lot a promise." Lev said straightening up and glancing at all the faces running past. "Especially that Ozera kid! That boy is full of untapped potential...he's Christian cousin.. isn't he?" He pointed him out, just as the kid ran past.

Those piercing cobalt blues flickered towards Lev, then at me and glance briefly at Rose, as though Brett was training with the militia. He gave a stern nod of his head and sped up with the others.

Stepping away from us and covering his mouth, "Three more laps...then wrap it up! Meet us at the palace!" Lev bellowed reminding Tasha of our unscheduled meeting. Nice to know I wasn't the only one getting the memo and this would be more than a bitch out session.

Tasha repeated the order by blowing her whistle. "You wallflowers heard the man, three more laps!" The resounding _ahhhh man_...and then following up with... _this isn't what I signed up for_ ...grumbling through the ranks, took me back light-years to my academy days.

"After you." Lev politely bowed allowing Rose to enter first then quickly caught her from behind making her squeal with laughter as he carted her towards the elevators.

"Man, go feel up your own woman!" I snapped making Lev's grin crack even wider.

"Ahh buddy, you have no idea." He bewilderedly shook his head turning his loud laughter into a downpour of snorts and chuckles. "Tasha, she's a great instructor... even hotter in the sack! But me and her..."

"Hey!" Rose smacked his chest as he set her down "Still here...I don't need the gross details of you sexing it up with Tasha! Ugh...nasty!" Rose turned green as her face scrunched up like she had swallowed a bug.

Leaning over and pushing the bottom, I hid my smile and cast my eyes down towards my feet. In so many ways my Roza was innocent.

"Okay that's enough talk of Tasha for me, I'm otta here!"

Noticing the elevators door opening; Rose scrambled towards them, slipping on the tiles with her hasty departure, but Lev was hot on her heels. Just before the doors closed, my hand curled along the edges as I stepped inside, followed by Alberta and Stan. Apparently, they had been invited to this little pow-wow and had gotten someone to cover for them.

When the doors were opened we were bombarded with a slew of guardians and Alchemists! Faces that we hadn't seen since the Queen's coronation.

"Holy fuck!" Lev exclaimed under his breath, unable to keep the puzzling question out of his voice.

"You can say that again...what is this, some kind of convention?" Rose quietly mummer, letting her chocolaty depths flicker over each person, until she spotted her human friend. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Well it's not show and tell...think in terms of past experiences." Sydney confessed, drawing anxiously close to our group. "What else would have brought us together, besides caffeine and bible study?"

Rolling her eyes as though Sydney was speaking in code to her, Rose instantly stopped walking. A few Alchemists in the room watched closely, almost afraid that the church goer was giving something away.

"That bad?" Rose whispered covering her mouth, walking with the blond to where the chairs were. Before Sydney had a chance to reply, she was grasped firmly by the elbows, and escorted away. The two flower tattooed gentlemen started speaking into coms attached to their ears, guiding her towards the podium. Another Alchemist stepped forward and tapped on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen...ladies and gentlemen... can I get your attention please." The guy had to be around my age, mid twenties, with a light cropping of copper-auburn hair, freckles outlining his nose and cheeks, along with your topical slender human build and fair complexion. For a guest speaker, the dude came across as one of those jerks, who got off hearing himself talk. Each and every word dripping out of his mouth was some kind of musical note and the rest of us should just bow down and glorify his rock star status. Fucking music lover! There was nothing threatening about him, other than the locked and loaded shoulder holsters, and his jabbering jaws.

"Human's packing heat.. now that's something you don't see every day!" Dennis gestured taking a seat beside Rose. And how true that was, were we being put on lock down or something? Most of the men in black were carrying side arms. Shoulder holsters, revolvers tucked in at the back, tasers locked in at the sides, seeing so much ammo made me more than a little uncomfortable, this shit made me outright nervous. Feeling gentle fingers grasping my hand which could have only come from Rose's that were laying on the back of her chair, I turned my head in her direction, seeing her mouthed the words "I don't like this." She wasn't the only one. Judging by the shifty apprehensive faces of every guardian in the room, they were practically begging me to take action. Nodding in agreement, I issued a command, a simple hand gesture that was understood by my stoic partner, and obeyed. Leaning over she silently whispered the orders to Lev and Dennis. The subtle shift was made as the three rose from their seats. Even though Rose made idle friendly chit chat concerning the weather and girly ass fashion, she circled around moving towards the Queen's entrance. Eddie who had been leaning against the wall crossed one ankle over the other, then crossed his arms over his chest in a relaxed pose. Seeing the signal, he cocked his head off to the side and moved at a snail's pace around the other guests and Alchemists towards the podium. However, the holier than thou religious fanatic trying to get everyone's attention, was no spring daisy either. His hawk like eyes tracked our movements and made a few gestures of his own.

"Take him!" He waved with a flick of his wrist. The hands that rested non threatening down at my sides, simultaneously curled into fists at the raspy command. Take him...take who...just who did this asshole want in custody?

The three of his would be, best of the best moved in, which was a big fucking mistake on their part. Music lover must have thought he was on his own turf, because he didn't seem to give a rats ass he was surrounded in a room with a bunch of vampires. The hairs prickling on the back of my neck, alerting me of danger around us, were like spidey senses going off. My insides boiled wanting to protect the Queen, while my guts churned, spoiling for a fight. I grounded my teeth together in a hiss. "Stupid move... very stupid!" With all the key guardian's in position over shadowing the Alchemists; I spun around with the same calming manner of a cobra. Striking hard and fast, before anyone could blink. Jerking a revolver from the shoulder holster of the alchemist closest to me and with the same speed that I'm known for, managed to pin the guys arm behind his back. Leveling the gun straight over his shoulder and aiming at our guest speaker, my lips peeled back in a calculating grin. Bet the little fairy wasn't expecting that!

"Now everyone let's just relax...Rose, you and Eddie secure Queen Vasilisa. Stan..." I barked enforcing my crushing grip on the human. "You and Janine take the liberty of disarming our guests.

"We outnumber you two to one!" Blue-eyes yelled, into the microphone as he pushed music lover aside.

"And you would be first to go!" Janine pointed out in an equally icy voice.

Emerging from a side entrance with Rose and Eddie glued to her side and a cluster of guardian's surrounding Christian; Queen Vasilisa took matters into her own hands. She moved slowly, deliberately, towards the podium. Seeing that she was safe I released the breath that I'd been holding with satisfaction and lowered my weapon down to half mass. "Captain order your men to stand down."

Clearing my throat and nodding admittedly, that was one order that couldn't be followed. To many years of training wouldn't allow it. "With all do respect your majesty..this is a direct violation of security protocol, a high risk to your well being...therefore request denied!"

"Captain Belikov!" Vasilisa berated, her voicing rising effectively quieting everyone. "The Alchemists security detail is here under my authority as well as my benefit."

"Your majesties." Alberta interrupted, making it a point of including Christian, as well as, physically placing herself between the caravan of guardian's and the restrained Alchemist. "The captain is well within his rights, this is a violation to procedures and to our mantra. Might I suggest a compromise, starting with the disarmament?" Stepping away from the shielding guardian's, Christian motioned for the release of those being restrained. "I agree with our captain Tom...all of this could have been avoided...and I won't allow my fiancée to be exposed to these kind of weaponry." With more balls than I thought our future king had, Christian liberally grabbed a hold of the handles of each gun at Toms side and pulled them out of their holsters, butt facing upwards. Then turned a half a step away, handing them over to Alberta. "You'll either tell your men to disarm or get out!" Christian's smooth, gently mocking voice visibly sent tremors down the older man's spine.

"Let me go!" Sydney wrestled trying to break free of the two goons, harshly being squeezed at the tender spots where she had been bruisingly grabbed.

She breathed in roughly, "Darnel as a high-ranking Alchemist, I beg you to cooperate. There is other business of grave importance that should to be discussed, not some pissing contest of showing force."

A moment later with as much cool resolve as any public official, she added, "I assure you the Moroi's and Dhampirs want the same results as we do... peace!"

That statement was enough to send frissons of alarm scattering down his spine. Tom didn't move, he didn't even seem to breathe. He turned to ice. Sydney and myself watched the transformation. Pure ice. Icy golden eyes, expressionless face, stone-cold. He glared at her, as though she had become the courts newest harlot, or one of the bottom feeders.

"I'm suppose to take your word, when a vampire has tainted you...when you've...mixed the two species together with your unholy alliance?"

Looking like she had been bitch slapped. Sydney gritted her teeth clamping her mouth shut. The situation was getting increasingly worse especially with their open hostility, but that was nothing in comparison as to what happened next.

The queen's side entrance doors were thrown open. Just like a chameleon adapting to its surroundings, Adrian emerged. His attire completely changed, to those befitting of his royal status. "See... you see that!" Darnel snarled unable to mask his disgust, he waved an accusing finger at Adrian.

Sydney's small smile curved into sorrow, hungry pain filled her eyes as they roamed longingly over every inch of Adrian's body. Her facial features grew taut, her breathing accelerated. Ahhh hell, you would have to be deaf, dumb, blind and just plain stupid to not to see she wasn't over him, despite the front. Damn if life wasn't about to get more interesting!

"Even now you lust after that creature!" Tom sneered.

Sydney blushed as Adrian tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks, causing the finely woven white cotton shirt he wore to ripple over his abs. Her eyes lingered on the shirt where it was a little loose, subtly shaping his broad shoulders and her breath hitched almost silently as she watched the tight, leanly muscled body.

His normally messy hair had been smooth back, casting the harsh angles of his face into aching relief, while his penny loafers softly padded across the tiles, with an arrogant swagger of owning the place. Sydney blinked rapidly unable to take her eyes off him. If truth were told, she looked memorized almost captivated by him.

Moving to stand beside Vasilisa, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the heads up cuz... I owe you one." He told her softly as though they had spoken more than just this meeting. What was the royal family up to, and why in the hell would they bring Adrian in?

"You wanted me Darnel...here I am!" He confidently sauntered in my direction, pounding his chest like a fucking caveman. Adrian's emeralds narrowed possessively watching the males holding Sydney.

With my keen Dhampir hearing, I heard Adrian whisper into her ear. "Hey Syd, missed those beautiful eyes of yours, wanna get a room and see how many more blood vessels the old gizzard can pop, before having a heart attack?" Her face turned three shades redder in about a millisecond and as much as she resisted, a slight smile played on her lips.

My attention became diverted, out of my peripherals, Rose was holding up three fingers. She was relaying orders of her own motioning with the back of her fist, then sliding her palm on top to cut them to ribbons. Three of the Alchemist overshadowing the front entrance were quickly neutralized. Knowing Roza had the situation well in hand, my eyes flickered back to Adrian.

The overheard comment pushed Darnel's buttons and the last vestige of self control, within seconds he lunged for the gun he had been striped of, shoving Sydney to the side.

Adrian's dazzling emeralds flashed mischievously, all the rage and fury darkened his face.

Looking past him, barely recognizing this side of the man, out of the corner of my eye, Rose held up two more fingers to Alberta telling her team to move towards the west side. "Behind you!" Rose voice blasted.

But I had already felt the slimy bastards approach, moving in way before she said anything...just a little closer...a little more.

"Sucks to be you!" Growling throatily, the human limp-noodle was putty in my hands, had started kicking his legs, like that would fucking help. From out of nowhere, the back of his head tried playing dodge ball with my face, but ended up dazing himself. Spinning around using the skinny human as a wrecking ball, the other two flew over one of the tables, slamming into the wall.

I was just about to reissue the command for disarmament, when the son of a bitch sank his teeth into my relaxed arm. Just like a weak ass pussy, bringing a set of teeth to a fist fight! Shouldering his way through the crowd, Adrian had other plans. Grabbing the collar of the Alchemist in my possession he roughly seized him, jerking him forward. Adrian's piercing gaze briefly locked onto mine as an overwhelming surge of warmth poured through me like cement.

Instantly my hand released its hold and shoving the stupid human in front of him. The clicking of the hammer being cocked back on the barrel of the gun, had the rest of the guardians moving into action, however Adrian beat them to the punch.

"This... is yours!" He growled flashing his fangs in warring, then thrusting the religious nut into Darnel, like he was pile of human garbage. Both men were knocked backwards and the revolver clatters to the floor.

Dazed Sydney reaches out, pulling the weapon towards her chest. "And... this beautiful woman... is mine!" Adrian announced admittedly as he gazed down at Sydney, his demeanor instantly changing and his facial features softening. With a wink, he extend his hand out, helping her to feet, safely tucking her behind him.

"You're a dead man!" Darnel promised retribution, shifting his gaze from one to the other. "And you... little missy, will be re-educated in a big fucking way. To remind you of where you come from... and where your loyalties should lie!"

Darnel didn't know when to quit! He hurled himself at Adrian with the snarl of a pissed off tiger. But Adrian offered him one of his cocky ass smiles, just waiting for the chance to do some damage. In a determined attempt to get his hands locked around Adrian's throat, the foolish human went for a death chokehold or to snap the vampires neck. Both men locked eyes ready to tear the other into pieces.

"Isn't our kind that should be going for your throat, not the other way around." Adrian asked in a sinister chilling voice, that was hardly recognizable. "Shouldn't you bless and cross yourself before you sin?"

Power radiated off Adrian, sizzling a hole into Darnel. His emerald spheres darkened and the other man became instantly limp, a bleak blurry expression filled his face. "Is that what you planned... re- education? Tell me, you dickhead, what exactly you plan to do to my girl." Adrian's grip tightened as he shook the asshole, jarring his head back and forth, looking like he could kill the bastard with one flick of the wrist.

A soft smile reached Tom's depraved knowing eyes, as his mouth opened, describing in vast detail of the different ways the Alchemist punished those breaking the stringent laws.

"Your death...by staking or maybe... beheading!" Darnel nostalgically slurred, enthralled by compulsion. "Whatever the council decides, followed by a rigorous treatment of drugs that makes mind control more susceptible...sleep deprivation... extended periods in a sensory deprivation chamber." His lips quivered as he continued, while a fine layer of moisture beaded up on his brow lightly coating his skin, as he rambled on about their barbaric practice. The more he spoke; his body began to crumple twitching in agony. Posturing as the muscles in his body contorted locking, he moaned in pain when Sydney placed her hand on Adrian's wrist.

"You're killing him Adrian...the tattoo won't allow him to reveal our secrets. It will kill him first." Pleadingly Sage's eyes begged for what words couldn't. She was appealing to Adrian's conscience to let him live.

"Syd, do you know what you're asking!" The Moroi asked clearly torn. "The man is a waste of human flesh, not even worthy of being a feeder." The harnessed use of spirit rolled off Adrian in pulsating rhythms. His furious eyes widened, glazing the pronounced coloring, as tension surged over the request.

"Which makes you better than him; you're not a cold blooded killer." Sydney cried, tears misting in her eyes. Despite the different voices in the room calling out, warning Adrian of the consequences over the Alchemists death, Sydney's voice was the only one to reach him. Abruptly, he turned his head in her direction; with a slight hesitation, he released him.

"Some would argue that point!" He mutters wrapping his forearm around her shoulders, drawing her in and leading her away from Tom.

"Tainted...compromised." He whispered brushing his lips against her temple, tasting fallen tears.

"I'm still pissed at you." Sydney shuddered turning her face closer to his. Where in the hell had she developed all this stubbornness? She was the most intractable woman Adrian had

ever met. Sydney challenged him, kept the poor bastard on his toes and didn't take any of his crap. She didn't argue, she didn't scream or yell. She stated intentions and then followed through.

"I know, but give me a minute, before you become Sydney Sage, Alchemist extraordinaire." He gently cupped her face, I felt like we were intruding on a very intimate moment. That didn't stop Adrian from making his studly moves, but I saw beyond that.

Recognizing the longing in their eyes, its where I was only days ago. My line of vision drifted to Roza, the one I have fought for, died for, lived for, she is my everything. As our eyes met, I could see the same recognition in her beautiful browns. That longing, craving, and wishing that we didn't have to face all the obstacles thrown in our path.

Adrian and Sydney were facing their own insurmountable road of hell. Turning back to them for just a moment, I could see what I felt in the gym. The moment Rose was back in my arms again. It was present in every bit of their body language in how they held on to each other like their lives depended on it.

The rest of the guns the other Alchemist were holding dropped quickly to the floor, as the tips of the barrel glowed an unnatural shade reddish orange.

Christian smirked, gloating like the cat that swallowed the canary, extinguishing the small ball of flames by closing his hand into a fist. "You know you could play a little tonsil hockey of your own Belikov, instead of watching..unless voyeurism is your new kind of kink."

"Leave him be firecrotch!" Rose muttered, pinning him down with a stoic stare. "I'm sure you brought us here for more than just a little play-time with the Alchemists!"

Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, then rapidly blinking them open, resisting the urge to do something stupid, like committing career suicide, irritably, I ground my molars together.

"The shows over." I snapped, not needing anymore reminders of what I was walking away from. "Stan get all of the hardware out of my sight!"

Looking at music lover, he and a few of his cronies were helping Tom to his feet. "That...that thing should be tried and convicted soiling the bloodlines...he's a threat to humanity!"

"You'll have your justice...Sydney's father will insure it. This blasphemy won't go unpunished!" I heard one of them say, even though the red-faced flustered man ranted and raved at Adrian, shouting obscenities, they somehow managed to keep the viper within their inner circle. Possibly plotting our demise, rolling my eyes, straightening my jacket, I surveyed the mess their kind had made. "Eddie since our guest have worn out their welcome along with their usefulness... show them to the door."

"Our usefulness!" The little petite brunette snarled indignantly, turning her head away from those she had been speaking with. Blessing the cotton of her blouse closest towards her heart. The timid female left Tom and the guest speaker to stand in front of one of the mini tables, tossing an arm full of yellow classified files.

"It's because of you that we're all here!" She shuddered, her flint steel gray eyes turned stormy as she stared daringly. Then again, maybe she had never been up this close and personal to a Dhampir before. How many of the Alchemists here had? Fingering the lily golden tattoo on her cheek, the half pint human deliberately brace herself, like I might go for her neck at any second.

"That vampire over there is nothing!" She pointed singling Adrian out. "He can certainly wait...this is about you and only you!" All eyes were trained on the two of us as the claustrophobic stillness engulfs the room. Fellow guardians, Moroi's and Dhampir alike, quieted down from this human's outburst.

"Dimitri, dear boy, if what's coming down the wire is true, then you'll wanna hear this." Abe informed taking his rightful place beside Janine and Tasha.

Combing through the folder and pulling out a snapshot, the girl held up a ten by thirteen-color image up. "Recognize him Captain Belikov...because he sure as hell knows you!"

One of Siberia's former militant special ops that I personally recruited and awakened glared hardcore at me. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him. He still wore his hair the same, like a skunk with a wide white stripping down the center of his black hair. His glowing blood thirsty hues definitely, issued a mocking challenge of...come and get me... I dare yah.

Kreiger was a Strigoi killing machine that I trained and was my right hand man. Tall at six foot five, he was nightmare to be reckoned with and ten times more lethal.

"Somebody kill the light switch! I think I have the good captain's attention."

Just as fast as the command had been given, a veil of darkness cloaked the room. In the center where the podium was, a projector lit up. Kreiger's ugly mug, faced front and center. Resting my elbows on my knees, cupping my nose with my fingertips to steady my breathing and too calm my ass down, it all boiled down to one thing, my fucked up past! The alliances that had been formed, during my reign as a Strigoi leader, were now my enemies. Karma decided to be a bitch after all, and allow my past to bite me on the ass. The heated caresses on the back of my neck, as the hair were lovingly stroked. As much as I didn't deserve it; Rose pulled me forward into her embrace.

"Who is he?" She quietly asked not letting me run from this. If they only knew...what we had done...the countless lives. The next image to flash had me bolting upwards shrugging her away. Dammit to hell, if it wasn't Denisov; a former naval officer and instructor at the academy. We had been friend's way before I had introduced him into the nightmare of what I had become.

Flipping her long jet black hair over her shoulder, as she tossed another photo in my direction, the fanatic's voice chilled me to the core. Old members from my team, that I had thought were dead, were suddenly like ghosts, popping out of the fucking woodwork. "I'm sure you remember Denisov...how many kills did the two of you make? Wasn't it in the hundreds, and those were only the recorded case...not including the academies.

"Just who the hell are you!" I snapped with the bite of my teeth making her instantly tremble.

"Her name is Tristane." Abe's booming voice roared filling the room. She's not only damn good at her job... but has a tendency of being a know-it-all pain in the ass."

"You may consider me a pain in the ass Mr. Mazur, but I have it on good authority that we are prepared to prosecute Mr. Belikov for crimes against humanity, under Class A, B and C crimes, for war crimes committed, training a militant militia for the degradation of the human race including murder, extermination, torture and rape."

"That's bullshit!" Rose screamed "He's paid in more ways than one for those goddamn crimes...he couldn't help what he did as a Strigoi." Rose's forcefully smacked the yellow folders off the table the glossy prints went flying. "That man couldn't help it anymore then you're fucking crazy lunatics can in the fucking insane asylums!"

"Ms. Hathaway, I suggest you take a seat and keep your opinion to yourself, because I could easily find a method to include _you_ in my charges against Mr. Belikov." This wasn't just a meeting, this was a fucking witch hunt with Miss Bitch carrying the fucking torch. All we need now are the townspeople coming to string us up and burn us at the stake.

"And I suggest you do us all..." Rose screeched at the top of her lungs gaining momentum as her pissed offness became unleashed. "A favor…. and go fuck yourself...because this bullshit won't stand!" Rose glared murderously back

"Well, Ms Hathaway, before I go fuck myself, as you so eloquently put it; if you don't want your boyfriend to end up in the deepest darkest pit the Alchemists have to offer, I suggest you and the rest of your disgusting race find a way to rectify this situation, pronto!"

"Sure give me a stake, I'll kill the biggest blood sucking bitch here... and ooo your high and mightiness... it's Mr. Fiancée to your uppity ass." Rose snarled stepping toe-to-toe popping her knuckles, fully ready to make Tristane eat a ball size Hathaway sandwich.

"And my little dog Toto too?" The Bitch laughed a perfect witch laugh, with the most sweetest innocent look upon her face, swung her hair with a flip and walked out.

The animalistic roar that splintered out of Rose's mouth as she started charging after the woman had others and myself bolting to latch onto her. Grasping her around the waist and pinning her tightly to my chest, Rose's looked at me wild eye. Trembling from head to toe, she adamantly punched and pushed against my chest, trying to break my hold. "Tell me what did you do Dimitri.. what did you do!" Roza hysterically begged, as she started breaking down in my arms. "Who are those Strigoi's..and why are they on the humans most wanted list?"

Pressing my forehead against Roza basking in the warmth of her supple body pressed tightly against mine and her breath on my face, the weight of my betrayal and guilt became a crushing reality. How in the hell could I possibly tell her I was the traitor Tristan branded me as. My crime against humanity was far worse and long reaching than anyone could imagine. Not only had I recruited Kreiger, Denisov, Saul, Kristoff and Feldberg. But there were twenty more highly trained mercenary Strigoi's behind them, all of which the Alchemists had files on. We had killed indiscriminately, honing our skills to bring the battle to the monarch's doorstep. The deadly twenty five, nothing living could ever survive..god I hated that chant, the motto by which we murdered by.

**Okay Vampire Fans, this is your time to shine! Please send me your two cents of the day with a comment or PM! What do you think all of this is boiling down to? What's up with the Alchemists.. Adrian and Dimitri? Please give loves and shout outs to Ms.D Powers, who is not only a dear friend of mine, but a fabulous writer and has collaborated with me on this chapter, along with the former ones. Sharing her witty ideas...suggestions and yes; you gotta love her walk in rolls, but has been my beta! Girl you still have a tendency of saving my bacon...Thank you so very much! Many best wishes to all, from your VA vamp friend Elfina! **


	59. The Deadly Twenty Five

Looking around the room, I felt shell shocked from the turn of events. The hostilities had calmed for the moment, but it was overwhelming to think that I had started this mess. Talk about coming full circle, I thought this shit was over and done with, never imagined it would come back to bite me. Nauseously, acidic burning bile rose in my throat at the idea of my old squad, my bosom buddies of mass destruction back in business. Doing what they did best, with Kreiger at the helm. This new enlightenment was more than a bitter pill to swallow. Each and every haunting face that came rising up from the grave of my ugly past was a devastating blow to the man I am now.

"I don't understand! He's a hero!" Rose stated refusing to believe anything less, and daring anyone to say a single word different. "Lissa...Christian tell them...Sydney you were there...Dimitri hasn't done anything wrong!" Rose admittedly argued, willing the others to jump on board and speak up.

"To us, he is held in the highest degree!" Vasilisa assured. Fantastic, knowing my luck, there was a "but" in there somewhere, getting ready to smack me in the back of the head. As if fate, being the bitch she is, wasn't enough. Tapping Stan on the shoulder, Vasilisa stepped away from the guardians. Christian held his hand out for her, when their fingers interlocked together; he pulled Vasilisa safely to his side. The couple sat at the royal table, in front of the podium, gesturing for others to do the same.

"However, the humans have their own set of laws." She said carefully choosing her words so it wasn't a "but". Bracing myself for the proverbial smack, I held my breath.

"Laws that monster broke, when he singled out our race." Darnel snarled. Within minutes, the small crowd that had been congregating dispersed. Disgruntled, he motioned for music lover to follow him, placing his hand on the back of the headrest of one the chairs; he yanked it in one fluid motion away from the table. Facing the back towards the table, he sat down using the chair as barrier.

"He _is_ a hero!" Rose snapped, pronouncing each word clearly, so there was no misunderstanding. Pulling out of my embrace, raking her hands through her hair, robotically she walked towards the group. "He's probably saved…"

"That man…" Darnel shouted cutting her off, closing his lips, the reddish features of his face contorted and he spit inches from my feet. "Is a blood thirsty killer, who murdered hundreds of people…human people…along with a few of your worthless kind! How can you stomach calling him a hero when the whole human race views him as nothing more than a treasonous monster, guilty of war crimes against humanity.

"Enough!" The shards of glass in my voice caused a few of the Alchemist to flinch or shyly back away. "Quit talking about me like I'm not even here and get to the point!" Standing up to my full height making my presence known, I faced my accusers.

"The point is... Belikov, I'm supposed to take your sorry ass into custody. It's my pleasure to escort you, and that abomination of a Moroi, to Alchemist headquarters. No one else in the order wanted the job." Darnel viciously sneered. "I volunteered for it." Cocking his brow smugly, he pushed up from his chair, meeting me head on, arms crossed, feet apart and eyes narrowed, he looked fearsome and unapproachable. "Rumor has it, Dhampir's are trained to withstand pain, something I've wanted to witness first hand...Tell me Belikov...how long do you think it will take you to die?"

"_WHAT?"_ Rose screamed over the chaos, barely registering a word that Janine and Abe were saying to her. Moving in, they kept her glued to the seat, even if that meant sitting on her. "You'll find our captain isn't that easy to kill."

"Wanna bet?" Gloatingly, Darnel turned his head in Adrian direction, losing all interests in Rose. A malevolent grin slowly appeared, curling his fingers on the back of the chair until his knuckles turned white, he kicked the chair forward. The son of a bitch was making it known; the Alchemist weren't done with us. Clearly, they had an ulterior motive, only this asshole was getting his jollies off by making us squirm. The knowledge of that ate at my guts and tightened my chest as anger burned inside.

"Sages father and I have a little outstanding bet going on...which of us can make you sing soprano. The winner gets the privilege of staking you while Sydney watches."

Adrian popped off from the other side of the room, with Sydney by his side, not looking the least bit intimidated by the bold claim; in fact, he seemed to relish the reaction he was drawing. "You hear that babe….they're fighting over who gets to play with my cock." Rubbing his hand into the small of Sydney's back, he stared back in bemused irritation, replying with feigned mockery. "Hmmm, as stimulating as it sounds hearing you scream my name "_ooohh Adrian…you're a god!_" He mimicked in a slightly higher pitch. "I just can't seem to work up a decent hard on for your sorry ass!"

Music lover inhaled slowly, his nostrils flared as his expression turned savage, bracketing his lips and eyes, barely containing rage that oozed from every pore. Three of his companions, made the mistake of crowding Adrian, separating the couple from the guardians. Not taking his eyes off Darnel, Adrian reacted by grabbing a hold of music lover and pressing his thumb deep into the other man's wrist, gave it a hard twist, and we heard it crack. It didn't break or dislocate, but the distinctions of pain were so slight as to be negligible. He released the shuddering man, leaving the unspoken threat of how far he would go to protect Sydney lingering in the air.

"Silence... not another word from anyone! You seem to have forgotten your place and who is the reigning rulers! Janine; you and Rose clear the hall!" Vasilisa ominously hissed taking control of the volatile situation. With a nod of her head, directing the guardians, the conference room began emptying. As those who appeared unnecessarily for the talks begrudgingly left, muttering quietly amongst themselves, it left me, a handful of guardians, the royal family, and a few of the nut jobs lingering behind.

"Let's get one thing clear right now... the Alchemists are here under a banner of _truce _from their government. Tom, as a representative for your people, you and Tristane are here for my benefit; collaborating with Mrs. Sage and my royal guards. Not starting a war between our two races! If you think I'll simply hand over the captain of the guards, or my remaining family member, than not only are you a huge disappointment to those you represent, but utterly clueless as to who I am and the position I hold!" Collectively, and rather aggressively for our Queen, she gathered the glossy photos. Vasilisa passed out the various films Tristane had carelessly tossed. Her brows creased, daringly hinting at anyone to challenge her authority. Turning her head ever so slightly in my direction, her facial features softened, as she cleared her throat. "Captain Belikov, I know this particular subject is difficult for you, but why don't you fill us in on these rogue Strigoi's and the potential threat they pose."

Expelling a tortured breath, the hellish memories replayed in slow mode, blurring reality with distant fragments of the past. Bringing horrors of what Robin and those like her had endured to the surface, virtually strangling my ability to speak.

"What can I say...they're a product of my own making...each one of them was recruited with a certain set of skills, talents they were good at, in a desperate attempt of uniting them into an unstoppable force." Idly my thumb impatiently tapped over Kreiger's picture. "This Dhampir..." My fingers lifted a corner of the image, waving the head shot like a flag for all to see. "Was my best adapt pupil, fresh from the Academy, eager for the kills, he could decapitate a human in less than thirty seconds flat." Staring directly at music lover. "Not that any human or Alchemist really posed much of a challenge!" I tauntingly leered in my former Strigoi voice, as if reliving the glory days exclusively with music lover. Unable to hold my gaze he quickly crossed himself. "Now disemboweling Moroi's was a past time hobby, he kept them alive for hours on end, choking on their own blood, as he fed them sections of their intestines, a piece at time. How the echoing screams of death became a sexual fetish, more cataclysmic than any orgasm a man could beat off too. Each wailing cry, or ear piercing shattering scream, was more intensely addictive than the next. Kreiger had no weapons of choice other than prolonging death...that he thrived on, and was his specialty. A talent he gained from me!"

"Merciful heaven!" Sydney gasped covering her mouth with a trembling hand.

"Continue Captain." Vasilisa encouraged...but she knew maybe didn't see what Adrian had, but certainly felt the foul evilness of my essence. Where Adrian glimpsed little snippets of the creature of habit. Both in their own unique way saw the darkest part of me, when my soul was revived and brought into the light.

"Denisov, now he was my infiltery expert!" I told them shaking my head in a humorless laugh, tapping the face of his picture that stared up at me with the stone cold, unforgiving blazing red eyes. "He had a one track mind; sure he loved blood and guts, as much as the next Strigoi, but his true calling was gaining entrance to any facility necessary, regardless of how impenetrable their magical wards were. How do you think I saw you taking your trials...or your graduation Roza...from a hilltop? I told you before; the walls of St. Vladimir's wouldn't be enough to keep you safe." A bit of sadness washed over me as I remembered how I turned my one and only into a blood whore at my beckon call.

"You were really there? You saw me?" Rose paused, shocked that I hadn't missed the blessed events that made her into the woman she had become.

"Right down to your scholarly cap and gown...I so wanted to christen the Vladimir garments with the spillage of graduating Moroi blood, but instead fought those consuming urges!" My vision momentarily watered, the monster in me was so in awe of her beauty, that I'd been frozen in place. Just as she came out of the arena, Roza, unaware I had been predatorily stalking her...just waiting...thankfully Janine arrived spoiling my carefully laid out plans. If her parents knew what I had in store for her on that night, they probably would never let me near her ever again. I didn't bother hiding what I felt, my hand reached out towards the back of her neck drawing her closer as my fingers squeezed beneath the soft tresses of her hair while using my thumb to wipe a fallen tear. "It was your night to shine, one you had spent a lifetime working towards, even the beast was proud of you Roza...honored by your achievements."

"Ugh...I think I gonna be sick!" Darnel gagged with his finger slipping down his throat, making music lover chuckle. "All of this true love crap...you're not even human...your kind can't experience real emotions. Your vampires dried up decaying flesh eating night crawlers!"

Hating the overall generalization, Eddie leaned forward on his elbows, forcing Darnel to inch further in the seat. "That's Strigoi's you ignorant prick!" Eddie bellowed. "Get your facts straight."

"Tell us about the next one." Abe coached redirecting everyone's attention. "Did the right side of his face get in a fight with a garbage disposal and lose?"

"No." I shook my head sadly, remembering how I carved up his pretty boy looks with a bowing knife for questioning a direct order. He was lucky all he had gotten was a jagged veined scar running from the top of his eyebrow, down to his cheek, connecting to the brim of his right lip. The homeless kid couldn't have been more than nineteen with a bodybuilding frame, all bronze and no IQ.

"His name is Saul; he's a man with many talents, a jack of all trades, but best suited with weapons. He had a thing with explosives, got a major kick in placing a little plastic or nitro, in various orifice of the body, say for instance under the fingernail. Then triggering the donator to see how much of a hand he could successfully blow to hell, without taking the whole arm."

"Stop it..stop it!" Rose flinched moving away, as she met their ashen faces, even the queen looked considerably shaken by all that she heard. "Haven't you heard enough?" She gasped defending me like a wolf protecting their mate. "He was a Strigoi...a badass, cruel, unmerciful Strigoi! Dimitri hunted and killed just as any other sick twisted abomination without a soul. So get that look off your faces this instant! That monster is dead..."

"He's sitting right there!" Music lover pointed out. "So he lost his fangs but that man is just as dangerous!"

"Fletcher use your head man, there's no reasoning with the undead...you see them for what they are! Another horrific being, in dire need of having a nail driven into their coffin!" Darnel snarled. So that's the pricks name! He looked like a damn Fletcher, instead of a invisible floating musical note.

"Of course he's dangerous!" Christian growled. "He has to be, he's been protecting our kind since birth, destroying Strigoi's since childhood."

Getting up, pacing with her hands on her hips, Rose crossed her arms over her chest, maybe to keep from using her tightly curled fist. "If you're so bent on justice, then why not execute the former Queen! Sorry Adrian!" Rose said over her shoulder with apologetic shrug.

"They can't!" Sydney countered. "As much as they would like to, she's too high of a public figure, and has a surmountable number of international representatives that would rally against the Alchemist in her cause."

Looking like she needed a break, her majesty pushed away from the table and went to the back of the conference room. On a small stand was a mini fridge, opening it up pulling out a bottle of water unequivocally she tossed one to Rose, and then picked up four more containers. "Well it's refreshing that all of courts secrets can't get out, that gives us a small measure of anonymity."

"I wouldn't say that your majesty!" Combing through the next set of pictures, a nerdy mug shot of a harden Siberian vet appeared. Once employed by Galina the agent had been part of the secret service division in Russia. His icy cold calculating features spiked everyone's curiosity. "Kristoff is well known in his ability of gathering intell... an observational strategist. If there's any dirt to be found on anyone, this man is the one to find it!" Reluctantly my eyes locked with her sharp emeralds. "Your Majesty he knew the number of times you flicked your hair out of your eyes, or when you were going to the feeders. By approximation only, he could guess the outfit you would choose to wear before you even left your quarters. Kristoff was never wrong."

"And what would be the point of doing that?" Swallowing hard Vasilisa looked like she might be sick, clasping the water bottle tightly, it slipped from her trembling hand.

"You are the last remaining Dragomir, a sought after treasure to any Strigoi climbing the ranks of power. What better way can you think of getting the Strigoi empires attention, than getting close to you and...?" My voice trailed off.

"That's why you...and I was... oooh god..." She cringed with understanding. "I was princess then...and now queen." Christian bluntly stated igniting a round fireball. "You're lucky I don't fry your ass!"

"As unregrettable as that is.." Abe's breath puffed with an airy sigh, pushing his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Now belongs in the past...it's our future that we should to be concentrating on. So by all means Captain tell us who the human is."

Needing a few moments to compose myself the stoic mask slipped. My betrayal ran deep; it was more than being soulless. Over the years, my friends and colleagues turned me into some kind of idol, like I was a superhero in their eyes. But I'm nobody's hero dammit, I'm not some charity case fallen angel that's been knocked off their pedestal. Seeing their mistrustful faces digesting everything they been told so far was hell in its own right. Everyone's lives were in jeopardy and reliving all this shit hurt.

"Feldberg is the last of my top five. He had an eye for Scouting and Recruiting, showing no mercy; if the newly turned didn't live up to his expectations, he disposed of them immediately. When you're forming an army, you want the best that money, whores and blood can buy." I explained admiring how he inadvertently brought me the last remaining twenty in my crew. "Feldberg was never short in supply of playthings, when it came to meeting his needs. I wanted glory and power; he had the means to help accomplish my goal. So I didn't give a rats ass if a few pesky little humans or a pompous Moroi's paid his price, their lives were worthless." Pointing out music lover as the worthless life, I made sure he understood that I still felt the same way towards him. "He knew the drill, seek out the best of the best, separating the boys from the men. Those that couldn't hack it were quickly disposed of, strengthening our invincible group." I hissed knowing what would be said next, would permanently change how everyone would view me.

Rose thought she knew everything there was to know regarding the demon that once resided in me! Hell, my Roza was about to find out she didn't know shit! There were slices to that monster, more layers then she could have possibly imagined!

"And they're coming here?" Vasilisa squeaked in a mousy voice. "Your ahhh deadly twenty five is coming to court... for what purpose." She demanded squaring off her shoulders.

Brimming with anger everything inside of me snapped, she couldn't be this stupid...I knew for a fact the queen wasn't! "Yes they're coming." I replied bitterly. "Everything else they've done..." Pinching the space between my brows as the weight of frustration and guilt made it impossible to breathe. "_We've_ done...has been nothing more than a training exercise!" Dammit; I had trained them, now after all this time they were coming to finish what I had started, completing the final mission. How in the hell was I suppose to explain that we were perpetuating a coo of a lifetime. "They're coming for you, your Majesty... as well as me, for betraying their cause by abandoning the mission, and regaining my soul. Anyone caught standing in their way will be slashed to pieces."

"Good god, Dimitri!" Looking up at the sound of her using my name, I saw Vasilisa visibly shudder. She looked sickened by my revelations, appalled at the thought of her kingdom being wiped off the face of the planet. My eyes scanned the room seeing faces that used to see me in a different light. The esteemed Captain of the guards, now they shied away from my gaze. How long would it be before they went running to father Andrew, having the good priest dousing me in holy water? The exalted pedestal where I was placed was no more; I had fallen from my lofty post.

The only person I truly cared about in this room was Roza. Locking eyes with her, my heart broke as I saw the grim realization in her eyes. She knew I had held back what my real intentions were when I went to the Academy. It wasn't to watch her parade around in some silly damn cap and gown! No not for my beloved Roza, my motives were more sinister. I made a promise by sending her that stake from Galina's. My perfectly written message said it all, I was coming home to execute my plans in killing the last Dragomir...and removing the only existing obstacle that had been standing in my way.

"Roza...Rose." I softly called as every pulsing beat of my heart shattered. "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly begging her forgiveness as she held my gaze for a moment, but seeing her eyes drop along with her respect for me was the crushing blow. Anger flashed through me, reminding me of all the reasons I refused to love her when my soul was returned. This pain was more than I could take.

Eddie must have been utterly clueless, because in the next instant he was switching gears, obliterating the unspoken moment between us."So where are the deadly twenty five stationed?" He asked forming battle plans. The set grim determination on his face made it clear he wasn't going to wait for the issuing war to arrive at court's back door. Hell no, he was going to take the fight to them. Blood for blood!

"According to Alchemist headquarters..." Fletcher interjected. "They were sighted a few miles outside of Pennsylvania, when they suddenly vanished. By now they could be anywhere."

Looking dubious, Darnel folded his hands together out in front of him. "Which brings us to the matter at hand...you created these freaks, you're responsible for their actions. We want your head on a spike, but my superiors wants this supernatural problem resolved, discreetly, quietly, without alerting the rest of the humans of your disgusting race"

"You want your revenge... then come and take it! Quit pussyfooting around the issue!" I snarled lunging for Darnel, throwing him into the wall.

Eddie, Lev and Janine immediately reacted by the unexpected assault and grabbed whatever body part they could in effort to separate us. Shaking from head to toe straining to get to the little cocksucker, it took a considerable amount willpower not fighting them off, trust me I wanted to!

"Look, it is beyond reprehensible that my former associates are out there wreaking havoc on the human race!" I angrily shouted, fed up with something that couldn't be controlled, anymore then John Wayne controlling Lady Gaga. Right, not even the duke could pull that one off! "I'm personally appalled by the fact that I had anything to do with it! Get off me!" I roared shoving Eddie and Lev, as if they were bothersome fleas. "It's not like I was given a choice being awakened. As captain of the Queens Guard, it's my duty to rectify this situation before it gets any worse. Which I will, but you can't squeeze blood out of a turnip, no amount of penance will ever make up for what I've done...that's something I have to live with!" I thumbed into my chest breathing hard. Stalking off, I couldn't resist pushing music lover off his seat.

"Captain...captain you need to get a grip!" Janine icily warned. Following behind me, she didn't try to stop me, but she was making sure this didn't escalate any further by placing herself in a protective stance, taking her post by the door.

Any other time that tone of voice of hers would have sent a chill down my spine, but on this occasion, I didn't righteously give a shit. Putting my fist into the door, I glared stonily over my shoulder. "Until you know what Tom and Jerry are planning to do, you can find me at the gym...for some strange reason, I wanna beat the hell out of something!"

Coming out of the darkened corner where they been hiding under, smirking Lev cocked a brow at Denis, both men followed. "Maybe we'll join you..let the blue collars settle things for a change." Just as the doors closed behind us, I heard our queen saying, "You have a big problem gentlemen and want limited exposure, which we're willing to settle, but only on these conditions. You will exonerate Captain Belikov of his crimes! Our arrangement is very simple; call it a tit for tat."

Forty minutes into the work out, I was thrown face forward into the mat, spitting blood out. Both men were giving no quarter, as I was getting as good as I gave. Nothing was held personal, as the fists went flying. My head wasn't into the sparring match that kicked into overdrive, my escalating rage clamored to the surface. With Lev's heavy leg tightly wrapped around my neck, and his forearms clenching my elbow at an odd angle into the mat, my palm slammed down, tapping out. Crap where had that move come from?

"Again!" I growled rolling onto my side pushing myself up, with battered knuckles, I wiped the blood and sweat from my stinging eye, glaring dangerously at Denis and Lev as they circled around.

**Please give warm shut outs to Ms. D Powers, for her awesome Beta skills, and creative walk in rolls. Next, I would love saying thank you to the following special people; you're what makes writing worthwhile. bboop12, deliciouse, and there was a signed in guest, but I don't know who they were. Thank you to all of my fans and readers everywhere, best wishes from your vamp friend Elfina:: **


	60. The Cost

**Dear fans this is Elfina's beta dpower. If you feel this chapter is short blame me. I have suggested that we post this LONG ASS Chapter in parts because I feel you will get much more out of it. As usual, E wanted to post the monster 10k but this next few ch are sooo packed with goodies that I wanted you to get the most out of it. So we will be posting 3 sections all in a row a few days apart. SO buckle up baby. Hang on for the ride. :)  
><strong>

The sharp blow of my elbow careened into Lev's stomach, making him double over with a deep grunt, giving Denis the perfect opening. Firing his left foot and rotating the ball of his heel out, he hit the middle of Lev's back; collapsing on impact, winded and down for the count.

Denis charged at me like an enraged Brahma bull seeing red. Delivering a killer right cross to my left cheek that had my head slamming back as pain seared its way through my noggin; rattling whatever short-circuited brain molecules were left. Seeing double and tenderly rubbing my aching jaw, I tried shaking it off as the gym nauseatingly spun in a whirl of colors. Out of nowhere, pain and punishment plowed into me like a wrecking ball from the opposite direction, dropping me to the mat. Damn, the impact was like hitting a battering ram at full speed.

"Tired of having your ass kicked?" Denis teased sending me a cocky grin. "Or do you wanna go another ten rounds?"

Before I could reply, Lev groaned, peeling himself off the mat like an old man ready for a nursing home. "Nope, I'm good, but I think you may have wasted the terminator." Denis said laughing, stretching the bruised muscles, trying to work out the kinks. Leaning over he quickly snagged the towel off the floor and blotted his face.

"Laugh it up fuzzball; you don't have a snowball chance in hell of winning the next round." Lev taunted insinuating that the next victory was definitely his.

"Good luck with that!" Stubbornly, I rolled my eyes refusing to admit to defeat.

Unexpectedly the gym doors burst opened, the streetlight outside illuminated the darkened corner as drafty chilled air poured in, followed by the grand entrance of Christian and Vasilisa.

Her head held high, oozing that royal confidence in every fiber of her being, while those emeralds scanned the gym searchingly until they locked onto mine. Dropping to one knee with my head bowed, judgment had been rendered.

"Your majesties." The three of us echoed in unison prostrating ourselves before her.

"Not for long, if your deadly twenty-five have their say about it! You may rise Captain." Flinching from the undeserved warmth of the motherly hand grazing my head, feelings of shame and guilt festered. Pushing myself to my feet taking a relaxed stance with my hands folded behind my back, I met their gazes.

Waiting for the inevitable, sweat clung to my temples, while smaller water droplets rolled hotly down my neck. The stressed veins in my arms bulged across my wet skin and muscles bunched as the weight of their decision felt like it was clawing at my nerves, slicing into me like a scalpel.

Rubbing the back of his neck, a battle raged on Christian's face, he looked both uncertain and contrite. "My first gut instinct is to have you jailed and beaten!"

"And you would be justified doing so, your majes..." Hesitating, he thrust his palm silencing me, and then hedged. "Save it Belikov...Lissa is not Rose, and I'm sure as hell not your intervention therapist! You can feel sorry for yourself on your own dime. In the meantime, you've stirred up quite the conundrum, my question is how do you intend on fixing it?"

In a frustrated growl, Vasilisa tugged on the crook of his forearm, her emeralds flashing a _shut-the-hell_ up look. "I thought we settled this on the way over!" She huffed sulkily, whipping hair back from her heart-shaped face. Her pointed chin was haughty, but her lips were delicate.

"God, you sound just like Rose. Both of you are playing the blame game. Her with Vik and you with.." Cutting him off mid-sentence, she waved towards me.

"How quickly you forget, Dimitri picking up the mantel to save our lives when he could have easily walked away. Now, you're condemning the same man? He's our friend Christian. Friends don't bail when shit happens that they can't control."

"Royal Moroi's defending one of us! That's new." Lev whispered low enough for me to hear shifting from one foot to the other. Apparently hearing him, Christian's brow arched with disapproval as he expelled another breath.

"Fine, but without sounding like a hypocrite, it's hard separating the man who plotted murdering the woman of my heart, and a friend that is so close, I consider her family." My future king's expression changed before my eyes, the hotheaded belligerent student that I had trained and taken so much crap from, morphed into a protective, mature king. The Royal Ozera's line shined through, defending his people and the kingdom. With benevolent grace, Christian strolled the few feet between us pressing in on my personal space.

Even though he was angry at my mistakes coming back to haunt me, Christian was forceful, but controlled, and gained my full respect in that moment, I lowered down to one knee with my head bowed. My life or death was his to command... an acceptance that I willingly offered. "My lord."

"Damn it Dimitri, you have put us in one fucked up situation. We have all been through hell and back." His fingers gripped his hair, torn with mix feelings, clearly showing the stress. Vasilisa's kind face showed sadness with my gesture. The Queen's never wavering faith in me was astonishing.

"Your life Zen lessons have taught me enough to know that people change...we need to have a purpose in order to grow, and somewhere in this mess that includes me." Elegantly Vasilisa stepped forward, placing a hand on Christian's forearm. "Dimitri...life has just handed you a shitload of lemons, you seriously have a big fucking job to do to prove you can make lemonade."

Tension wormed its way down my spine. Was he giving me a chance to atone for my sins? Waiting for the ax to fall, I dug my nails deeper into my flesh and held my breath.

"I want the deadly twenty-five eliminated." Christian paused bringing my unfocused attention back to him. "Lev...Denis, I demand you have your captain's back in this matter. Dimitri, you only have one chance to make this right; but understand this, friends or not, if you ever...and I mean ever, put the ones I love in danger again, I will light your ass up myself."

"And so it's decreed." Denis elbowed Lev. "You hear that buddy; he's going to turn you into a tiki torch!"

"Ahhh man, can't you take anything seriously, they were having a _moment_?" Lev emphasized quoting with two fingers, which had me biting back a grin. _Rat bastard!_

"You two may leave." Vasilisa snorted dismissing them.

Heading for the door, Lev pushed it open, just as Denis stepped out, I couldn't help but overhear; "See that, Dimitri was on his knees...the dude was at the perfect angle to..." Denis gestured angling his hands as if he was giving a blowjob.

"Shut the hell up!" Lev roared while Denis burst out laughing. _Fuckers, _you wait, I quietly vowed, payback are going to be a bitch.

"Okay, the two stooges have left the building you may rise." She cracked as the door slammed closed. Getting to my feet, the queen looked me squarely in the eyes and I knew there was more to come, but what?

"Now... I have a bone to pick with you, Mr. Belikov!" _Uh ooh,_ that didn't sound good, after getting out of deep shit with Christian and then to end up in the hot seat with the queen?

"You may think that you have choices in this life, but I'm here to tell you that what I say, goes!" _Oooo fuck me_, she's super pissed! What the hell did I do now?

"I don't care what has happened, not those ignorant alchemists, not Viktoria's drama, not even your deadly twenty-five is going to stop the upcoming ceremony. You and Rose are getting married, no matter what has taken place."

"But Your majesty..."

"NO! Shut up and listen! I am tired of this shit! The wedding is on! No if's or but's about it. We have come way too far to have this screwed up now." Vasilisa stopped her tirade, and those emeralds piercingly locked on mine, her perfect alabaster skin tinged red, matched he feisty temper. "Your mother is flying in this direction and if you think for two seconds that I am going to tell that beautiful, loving, giving woman that her dumb ass son changed his mind... I don't think so!"

"But...but...your majesty...please be reasonable, it's more complicated than you think." The stuttering words cut silent, as Vasilisa shot me a murderous glare.

"Buck up buddy, you will be walking down the aisle before you can say Zen lesson! Even if I have to compel you myself, marching your ass, kicking and screaming all the way!"

"But Rose will not..."I snarled gnashing my teeth together.

"Don't think you can change my mind with your sniveling. The decision has been made; I will inform Rose that this matter has been settled. There will be no further discussion!" Flipping her hair over her shoulder, and spinning on her heels, outwardly flaring the silken peach cream material of her dress, her majesty marched towards the door, pausing as she turned around.

"My lord, I don't suppose I can count on you to help me out of this jam. Rose and Vik are like an accident waiting to happen, two freight trains in a head on collision, not even the warnings lights and signals can stop it... and ugh." Images of combustible flames along with conflagrant explosions radiating off the two came to mind; I groaned covering my face with my hand.

"Christian!" Vasilisa's voice rang in the hollow room. Christian gave me a sympathetic glance, but then a smirk slid onto that smarmy face. So that's how it was going to be. Not a simple _no,_ or even _I'll see what I can do buddy_. Instead his palm pelted my shoulder briskly, turning he joined the queen's side, leaving in the same manner in which they came.

"Thanks for nothing!" I crooned, knowing they couldn't hear me. Grabbing my clothes and shutting off all of the lights, I retreated out of the gym and headed to church's courtyard.

Christian and Vasilisa gave me a lot to think about, taking a seat on one of the nearby benches, I proceeded to mull over my options. Extra security measures needed to be implemented with double patrols that would police the grounds around the palace. All guardian's, including royal, would need to be divided to stretch our limited resources. One of the elite teams would be assigned to Christian and Vasilisa. Without a doubt, Kreiger will be designating his own team of killers to take them out. My vigorous team which would assist me in hunting the rebel Strigoi's would need to be an exceptional mix of hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, along with superior intellect, and quick thinking on their feet.

Then there was the issue of Rose, not only do I have to deal with the queen's decree, but protect both of them through the damn process. My fiancé's abilities and skills were an invaluable asset to any team she would be assigned to, but her job is to take care of our queen, the most important person in our world. Removing the amazing Rose Hathaway from that post would be moronic, even if she protests. Everything about the formulating plan teased my senses, making me hyper-aware of my surroundings.

The early morning hour sunrise glistened off the edge of the horizon. Splashes of yellow and orangish-red permeated the darkness, punching a hole through the shadows. Darkened hues of navy blue lightened the distant sky, turning more into a powder. Evergreen trees arched in welcome, their branches slightly swayed in the morning breeze. Several of the Pine Warblers musical trills echoed their greeting. The yellowish bird, with an olive back and whitish belly, flitted its wing proudly after snatching a grasshopper.

The symbolic peace evaporated, and the hairs on my neck unnervingly rose, an old familiar chill raced through me. Vibrant colors in my mind's eye sluggishly faded in a dull grungy ashen, blackish white. Newly sapling leaves coiled aging inwards as if the hands of death crushed them. Fresh chilled mountain air became putrid with the smell of deaths decomposition, a scent with which I was all too familiar. The souring pungent odor had been my signature calling card; a rotting reminder of my presence to the royal families, serving as a warning of my impending return. Clamping down on the inside wall of my cheek, tasting blood, my line of sight boldly searched the wooded landscape, seeing nothing.

"Kreiger... I whispered. "I know you there… do you think you're going to toy with me?" Maybe it was my imagination, a disturbance of lighting, caressing the shadows, a little trickery of the mind.

"Why... want to play a game?" A sinister whisper answered, as leaves and twigs crackled. "Just like we did in Baia. Winner scores in blood." The faintest sound of ominous laughter, rolling between the dense underbrush of trees was a sucker punch, making my skin crawl with goose bumps. Hissing in a deep breath, my palms itched for a stake.

Instantly, my mind flashed to another place in time, to a little five and dime motel off the beaten path outside of Baia with hourly rates. Bloodwhore grand central. The human couple passing through was desperate to hunker down for the night, when we invited ourselves to the party.

Rudolf Kaiser was in his mid-twenties and one hell of a fighter for being a human. It was one of the primary reasons Kreiger enjoyed toying with him.

"Stay away from my son...you coward!" The protective father roared, holding one hand out, warding off the persistent vampire from his six year old. With the other, he slashed the blade of his knife choppily through the air.

"You like games kid?" Kreiger chuckled, with demon possessed blood iris. "How about we play Operation." He taunted, pearly white fangs exploded out his gums. Snatching the wrist of the father and twisting the arm holding the knife, bones splintered, crunching, like toothpicks. Raking talon sharp claws over the couch like Freddy Kruger shredding the coverings, he descended on them. "Let's see if you light up!

"Mom...meeeeeee."

Shuddering from the recollection, acetic acid filled my mouth; vomit surged forward from the haunting memory. Rudolf's wife Carly, her fears, and tortuous screams were bittersweet on the tip of my tongue. God, I could still smell and taste the sweet nectar of pure blood and relished the heady powerful sensation. As the outer layers of her stomach flesh peeled back, a soldering iron was used sealing the mangled skin, cauterizing the arteries. Couldn't have the bitch dying too quickly...where was the fun in that. The sequin teal interior walls of the motel had been drenched in blood. Collecting our trophies from the fly and maggot infested room, the days old putrid organs were sent as a message to the Alchemists.

Shaking my head, shoving the painful memories back, the muscles in my jaws violently ticked as my heart raced. This was just another handy dandy mind-fuck kind of game; Kreiger would love to play in order to get inside his victim's head. Then he would wait around long enough for them to make a fatal mistake.

"Where the hell are you, perched on one of the trees?" I demanded seeking him out. "Maybe you're a coward, afraid to face me, and hiding in the overgrown foliage? Surely you know the sun's rays will crest over those hills any second." Apparently, Kreiger had never seen the movie War Games. If he had, he would have learned with any preemptive nuclear strike or game of tic-tac-toe no matter the scenario, no one wins. Killing Queen Vasilisa wouldn't change a damn thing. There would always be another thrill seeking, glory-hunting vampire, climbing the Strigoi empire ranks; one that would ultimately challenge his fame and glory.

The foreboding presence of being watched was so strong, my hearing failed to detect the soft padded footsteps behind me. Nearly jumping out of my skin, from warm fingers stroking along my back and shoulder, my steely gaze shot from the trees towards the intruder. A puzzling frown deepened on Vik's questioning lips, as she traced her soft chocolates in the direction I had been staring at, wordlessly she took a seat next to me.

"It's nothing." I tried reassuring, but her unconvinced face didn't believe a word of it. How did my baby sis know? Could Vik feel him watching, waiting to strike? "My eyes must have been playing tricks...I thought...ahh it's not important." I abolished the thought with a wave of my hand, dismissing the whole thing altogether. If Kreiger had made it this far into court and that was one big if, he sure as hell wouldn't come to a church courtyard, not to mention, caught dead in sunlight. Nahh he wasn't that stupid, taking some comfort in that knowledge, I breathed a slight sigh of relief.

Scooting over, Vik rested her head on my chest as my empty arms reached out enfolding her. Tapping my vacant ring finger, she was asking the billion-dollar question, Rose. Truthfully, I really didn't even know how to respond to such an unpredictable situation. What was I supposed to say, that it was a shotgun wedding. Yeah, she'd just get a kick at those traditional sentiments. "I love her Vik, but you two have to make amends if it's going to be a happily ever after. Momma and Babushka are on their way here and they will have my hide if I can't fix this." Patting my hand in her own comforting way, my little sis was letting me know, she understood that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Vik and I didn't speak much in the following nights ahead about the church's courtyard. Why worry her over something that may not have even happened.


	61. Chaos

**Hello our lovely readers dpower here as promised, part 2 of this very important section has arrived. We would like to thank you for your patients and hope you enjoy this section. Part 3 arriving soon, stay tuned. Both E and I would like to hear from you, we miss the feedback and love the reviews! So please let us know what you think of the Chaos!**

My neat orderly world became filled with chaos. A single word to describe the mayhem and confusion that my darling dearest bride-to-be encompassed. The invisible clock, counting down towards the monarch's wedding, along with the frenzied atmosphere surrounding the king's coronation in the dwindling hours only added to the wild zoo. My attention was constantly diverted, god knows, in my position, something like that is not supposed to happen.

Representatives from around the world came by planes, trains, and automobiles. How in the hell was I supposed to focus on disarming escorts? And to top it off, Rose was pulling her secretive little sabotaging stunts. Just a few nights ago, I overheard my darling bride on the phone with the wedding planner. Telling him the Queen was feeling _under-the-weather _and had to reschedule! Why in the hell would she be speaking to him of all people, isn't that the kind of thing women live for, planning the big day right down to the smallest minute detail? Even I know, for a fact, that Vasilisa would have to be dying to reschedule that appointment. Then, last night at the ceremonial cake testing, the little troublemaker drops an entire dish of succulent pastries, meant for the queen's approval. My Roza isn't clumsy! There's no way you could get me to believe it was an accident! So many times, I wanted to confront her. Deep in my gut, my instincts told me she was lying. This was my bride's desperate attempt to get out of our pending nuptials, but I had no proof. All I had to go on was a hunch, and I would be watching.

With all the extra surveillance that I've been doing, you would think I'd be entitled to a raise, because shit like this doesn't happen to other guardians...or does it?" Grumbling restlessly, I heaved out a tired sigh as I signed off the next scheduling rotation. Fuck, I hate doing paperwork and sitting behind a cramped desk while other guardian's get to have their kicks patrolling is not my idea of fun. To make matters worse, when I'm not following Rose like some long lost puppy spying, then I'm dealing with the interlopers camping out on the pristine front lawns and gardens of the embassy. Exhaustively, my time was spent doing background checks on imposing media news crews and tabloid paparazzi. Having them maintain their distance was a job in itself. Where were the lion tamers when you needed them?

Leaving my post to go on rounds, photographer's camera bulbs flashed blindingly, snapping little snippets of the royal family's lives, invading their privacy. Tossing the empty coffee cup into the trash, a low menacing growl of annoyance rumbled out of my chest. Clenching my teeth and throwing my hand up to garnish the burst of light, I turned my body in the opposite direction before the urge to punch the SOB became a reality.

"Excuse me, coming through, Dimitri hold up." Layered dark golden blonde tresses kept jumping up over the crowd as Sydney weaved her way through the maze of Moroi's, Dhampir's, humans and other Alchemists.

"Sage.. Sage." Yelling to catch her attention, it was sheer hell trying to get to her, everyone and anything seem determined to block our path. "Get out of the way." I vexatiously swatted the life size cartoon character balloons of the royal couple, and pushing back the converging mob, she bobbed in the air two more times, getting closer, while I battled the hazardous streamers.

"Hey, watch it cave dweller." Someone shouted as the feisty blonde elbowed her way into my vicinity.

"Sorry." Apologizing and looking over her shoulder, the blonde alchemist intently scanned the crowd, checking for followers. It seemed she felt the eyes on her back like the rest of us. Those Alchemists were looking for any reason to bring judgment against the Moroi and Dhampir, but who did Sydney think was watching her? "Ugh... what a zoo... I've never ….seen so ...many people." She huffed leaning down, hands cupped tightly on her knees, she drew in deep steadying breaths to her flushed face.

Normally, the perfectly groomed alchemist didn't look so exhausted or frightened. Disheveled in her untucked conservative pastel lilac blouse, and wrinkled beige slacks, the poor girl looked as though she had slept in them. "I'm so...glad I ...found you." She panted, "There's been... some new developments." Needing our privacy for what the clever human was about to disclose, I clasped my hand around an elbow shuffling her away from the frenzy, to a small garden alcove. Sydney took note and marginally relaxed. "The deadly twenty five have been spotted. Corpses are popping up out of the woodwork." Pausing and looking spooked, quivering fingers tentatively reached into a back pocket. Retrieving a stamped classified document, she promptly thrust them into my hands. "They're leaving a blood trail all the way from Pittsburgh. I can only predict their arrival at court will be precisely planned... with mass casualties."

"Their arrival?" I said rubbing the back of my neck, feeling my skin crawling with unseen parasites. It was the same damn sensation from the courtyard magnified by ten; _what arrival...they're already here,_ the niggling voice whispered. "Do your superiors have a foothold on their location?"

"So... this is where you're hiding yourself!" Tristane's caustic tone scolded in her best bitch voice ever, stepping over a cluster of white gardenias. Great, who invited queen PSM to the party? Sure as hell wasn't me! "Trading headquarters secrets with the enemy hmmm..." Cocking an eyebrow, she assessed Sydney with a disgruntled look. "How dare you betray your own people once again with these... these parasites?" Apparently, I have been assigned a new job, to remove the fucking broomstick from this witches tight ass! I just don't get paid enough for this shit! The urge to smack my head against the wall until my brain became numb was overwhelming.

"Foolish me, here I thought you were supposed to aid us;" I sneered unable to restrain my contempt. Someone had to put the prehistoric bitch in place and it might as well be me. Too bad Rose wasn't around to watch. "...Not be a hemorrhoid in all of our collective asses...you know, just sitting there uselessly, being a pain." My taunt didn't have the desired impact; the cold-hearted bitch didn't even blink or flinch... nothing. It was like a glacier ran through her veins as she glared murderously.

"Here I thought you and yours were the useless pieces of shit that needed to be exterminated. Seems we have the same warm fuzzy feelings towards one another." Tristane's words flew at me like shards of glass, intent on cutting deep.

"Maybe so." I conceded sending a wink to Sydney. It wasn't her fault she was caught in the middle. The Alchemists needed our help much more than we needed them. Crossing my arms over my chest, bringing my face right at eye level to Tristane, "But our kind didn't go blackmailing for help either...just remember who's at the top of the food chain sweetheart."

The woman wouldn't back down as she stood there shaking you're in soooo much trouble finger mindlessly in the air and making tsking sounds. "Is that some kind of threat!" Her chin cocked up as she advanced taking another step forward. "Well Mr. Belikov, I think it wise for you to remember who will be stringing you up at the end of this, you will either die trying to fix your nightmare, or we will have the pleasure of assuring your death." Taking a similar stance, crossing her arms.

"That would be a breach to our treaty, wouldn't you agree Captain." Abe announced, toying with his golden studded earring, overhearing the conversation. Just who invited him to the party and how long had he been standing there?

"I believe so sir." I replied tightly nodding my head, agreeing, not daring to challenge the old man.

Taking a handkerchief from his coat pocket, and dabbing his forehead, he affixed Tristane with a reproachful stare, giving her his infamous Zmey grin. "Are you quite certain your government wants an all-out war?" He added tilting further back on his heels, drumming his thumb impatiently against his trousers. "It could get messy, you know, a lot of human exposure, the press would just have a field day with this kind of juicy gossip"

Swallowing nervously she reminded me of a fish out of water as Sydney's archenemy's mouth opened and closed like a guppy. "Mr. Mazur...I don't believe this concerns you, I was merely... making sure Mr. Belikov ...understands the stakes involved." Tristane stuttered a bit as she turned to face the bold presence that is Abe. However, the mobster wasn't fooled, he laughed loudly, tilting his head back and exposing his toothy fangs. Apparently, she had said the joke of the year. It would take more than that to pull the wool over his eyes.

"My dear, I'm more than certain my son-in-law understands his precarious situation." Curling the hairs on his mustache amusement shone in those beady eyes. The old coot was enjoying himself at her expense. "Badgering him isn't going to get the desired results. Now, if you lack anything of importance to contribute in this matter, then you won't take any issues by leaving...after all, isn't your job watching?"

Huffing as she took offense to being dismissed, "Very well gentlemen...Ms. Sage." Tristane glared at our little group, flicking her hair over her shoulders, and marched off into the masses, leaving Sydney, Abe, and I to have a private pow wow.

"Sydney before you run off, could you do a favor for me?" His voice blooms clearly unnerving her. What he's up too now?

"Depends on the favor!" A guarded expression appeared while she looked him over, beneath her golden lashes. "I have a strict _no _policy on letting anyone bite me or drinking blood." She said wrinkling her nose distastefully.

"My dear, I would never ask such a thing of you. I merely needed you to deliver a message to my lovely daughter." Abe stated with amusement. Unable to suppress my laughter, I turned away for a second, cupping my mouth with my hand as my vision watered.

Like the unveiling of the red sea, the masses of people moved in swells, washing over the sidewalk and street, briefly parting, and revealing two distinguishable cloaked figures. Their filthy worn rags covered in blood, and ashened-grey skin with dark hollow eyes, were strangely out of place in comparison to the joyous celebration. My heart leaped out of my chest, banging around in my eardrum as my blood boiled over, _Strigoi's in court….Strigoi's in court, _an inner voice shouted. Fifteen feet away from my father-in-law and me, not a single alarm was raised. Instinctively, my hand slid down to the holster of my sheath tightening on the hilt of my stake.

Kreiger and Denisov were standing alongside the palace arches, concealing themselves in the shadows. Their pitiless orbs maliciously followed the flowing crowd, as if they were the catch of the day. Dread serrated my insides like a knife, slashing my composure as my hand drew the weapon out. An unsuspecting Dhampir, too enthralled with the preparations of the queen's wedding, carrying yards of silk, failed to notice their demonic presence. As she passed, Kreiger's hooded frame stepped out from under the golden arches and his gnarled sinister claws exploded, jerking her body backwards. Reaching up, his long dirty fingers with jagged nails stuck out from a rusty brown battered glove, possessively raking against her creamy ivory flesh. Strands of sleek raven silken tresses rustled on her chest as he violated her further, shredding the soft blue cardigan material of her blouse, exposing her tits. Before the French woman could let out an ear-splintering scream, his other hand came up as cruel fingers snapped the hinges of her jaw shut, silencing any protests. With the precision of a scalpel, a sharp claw slit flawlessly into her pale smooth flesh. Crimson streaked against her tender skin as unholy red glowing orbs locked onto mine. A muscle twitched, creasing the lines upon Kreiger's lips with an unspoken message, his head bent forward while a slithering blackish gray decaying tongue looped out tasting the spilling blood from his index finger. As his eyes rolled back into his head, he mouthed the haunting words from the church courtyard. "Winner scores in blood."

Taking two steps towards the smarmy bastards, my hand clenched roughly on the hilt of my stake, expertly yielding the handle. Strangely, I felt something unseen pulling me back, nagging in the recesses of my mind. Every muscle rebelled against the imaginary clinging restraints, as I wanted to charge forward, but… what the hell? The world seemed to spin and logic tried to surface. Surely, another guardian was seeing this disgusting display! Why has no one bothered to intervene? Wiping a trembling hand across my overheated face, mopping the cold beaded sweat drenching my brow, and fighting the urge to throw up, I took in several cleansing breaths. When the horde of tourists returned, congesting my line of sight.

"You have to know, I would do just about anything for my daughter, Rosemarie." Abe caught my attention when he spoke. Huh...what? I had completely missed Abe and Sydney's conversation, but my focus was still on the arches. Squeezing my eyes closed and shaking my head, I stared intently at the area, sweeping the crowd for the unwanted visitors. Where the hell did they go?

"What about Rose?" I questioned, turning back around even though my gut told me to investigate Krieger's sighting further.

"I'm ruthless as a political adversary against my opponents." Abe's voice droned, making me more than just a little nervous. "Case in point, Tristane," He pointed in the direction she had bustled off to. "But it's a whole new ballgame when my family is involved, no one can even fathom the lengths that I will go. With that being said, son..." He paused and looked directly in my eyes, holding my gaze, and I got the message. "You don't want to make an enemy out of me... Do you understand?" Abe held that nerving stare pinning me in place, making his point sink in. Clearly, I got the picture of the ball-busting mobster, taking aim at my kneecaps with a baseball bat.

"Yes sir..." A cold sweat flashed across my skin as I tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat. "But Rose will never agree...you know how stubborn she is, regardless of what her majesties ordered."

Abe put out his hand as a friendly gesture, but my insides felt like a ton of bricks had just landed on top of me. "Ah, my boy, you have a lot to learn, she is well aware of this engagement..." Our palms met in a firm handshake. "Rose has become quite reasonable with some persuasion." He said as his grip squeezed tighter and tighter, his face had a smile, but his hand told me another story. _I was so fucked! _"I ugh... ahem..yeah, better get to that meeting." Tripping over myself, nervously wiping my brow with my forearm, wishing the hell, he would give back the use of my other hand, any excuse would do. _Creepy old fucker! _I had to get away from the mobster, slash soon-to-be-father-in-law, before he lived up to his reputation and I ended up in the local lake with concrete shoes, sleeping with the fishes. When Zmey finally let go of my poor hand, I walked away muttering so many curse words in Russian, that even Rose would be proud.

Headquarters was equally as swamped, coming in from the ruckus of outside. Long lines filled the corridors, local florists owners were ranting and raving about their delivered flowers being sent to the orphanage. While a normally reserved Sally, was in a free-for-all shouting match with the desk clerk about their food not being received at the palace. Seems to me, I recall something about Rose directing the food to go to the church. Hmmm, Rose?

Feeling someone tugging on my coattails, I turned around. Shock hit me like a freight train, and all the blood drained from my face. Shit it was her, the same woman I saw with Krieger! She folded her arms tightly across her cardigan, holding what I presumed was a wedding dress. Her heel tapped loudly, clinking against the hard floor.

"Excusez-moi, but can vous expliquer vhat appened to zis...la gown est ruiné." The French Dhampir drilled me with a heavy accent. She stood before me with rigid posture, holding yards of frilly expensive lace and silk. An irate expression showed the strain she was under, and was making sure everyone in the lobby would hear her plight. "Virginal white, shouldn't be the couleur of...of..en chocolat." The woman was just attacked moments ago, shouldn't she be rupturing every eardrum in the vicinity with blood curdling screams; not worrying about a stupid dress!

Taking a closer look of her overall appearance, Ms. Frenchy was fine, healthy even, not a single stitch of clothing out of place. The only noticeable thing amiss, was the small white cottony bandage tapped around her jaw and neck. After what felt like an eternity of a silent standoff, she finally lifted her gaze scrutinizing me, looking even more uncomfortable than before. "Zo clumsy." Self-consciously she'd covered the delicate gauze, to keep me from questioning the injury, but with the way she was acting, maybe I had imagined the whole thing!

Another sharp tug, damn near had me toppling into a furious Moroi male behind me. "Can you explain why the queen isn't taking my calls? As her wedding planner, we have much to finalize! Not only do we need to go over the schedule for rehearsals, time is running out to pre-sign the licenses."

"I'm sorry, I don't have that answer. You would need to speak to Rosemarie Hathaway." I replied putting the blame squarely on the shoulders they belonged. Trying to get out of the mass, I turned and came face-to-face with a very irritated Royal Moroi. "Pardon me Captain, I have a complaint to file, we have been directed to the Dhampir dorms for lodging, and that simply will not due!" Mr. Hodie-Todie had a fucking stick up his ass and wanted me to pull it out for him? "So you are saying that your accommodations are not to your liking? Sorry not my department; again, you would need to speak to Rosemarie Hathaway!" Grumbling out her name, I was seriously at my limit with this shit, and more than ready to strangle Miss Hathaway!

"Excusez-moi!" The French designer roared, "I vas ere first..and la gown est ze most important zing! Zis must be fixé!" Her voice climbing, raising with each decibel.

"So are my sleeping arrangements! I'm not going to lose out on my shut eye, because I'm housed with this...this kind of filth!" He airily stated gesturing towards me. Biting my tongue, right now I'd give my right nut to be able to beat him into a pulp.

"EXCUSE ME!" I boomed. The room went silent for a moment as everyone stopped mid-sentence and looked to me. "Has anyone seen Rose?" I snapped, separating myself from the evil Thompson Twins. After only a brief pause the aggressive pushing, shoving, and the volatile bickering commenced.

"La only vilth ici ere est vous!" Ms. Frenchie shouted at the pompous ass, which lead to a scrambled up screaming match that no one could understand. _Shit, what a cluster fuck! _What the hell did Rose do? Feeling way out of my depth as captain, I wanted her sorry ass on a silver platter! My darling fiancé had much to answer for, and I wanted those answer NOW! "ROSE! Where the hell are you?" I snarled, pushing open the conference room doors, escaping my adventure of Alice in Wonderland or the damn Twilight Zone that Rose so kindly orchestrated.

Everyone, from what I could tell was in attendance, and the entire atmosphere shifted from previous discussions. Seasoned guardians were staring at me and Rose with open curiosity. Our standoff was like watching a shootout on an old western movie to see who would draw first. I could almost hear the theme song from the good, bad and the ugly. Only missing the clink of my spurs scraping across the floor and my saying, 'You feel lucky…...Punk?' Nobody spoke, much less breathed, as the projector silently flipped through gruesome mugshots of the deadly twenty-five. Approaching the table, scanning the room for my lovely wife-to-be, I had a few choice words for her. Little Miss innocent, sat all prim and proper with her hands clasped in front of her. Those rich chocolates peered beguiling from under her long lashes, aware of my presence. A smirk played across her perfect ruby lips as I made eye contact. "Rose! We need to chat!"

Shrugging her shoulders like there was no big deal, she pressed firmly into the chair. Rolling those agile thumb and index fingers, taking careful aim like a shoot-em-up peashooter, she made a little click noise as she cocked her gun with a wink. "Can't you see we're in a meeting that _you_ assembled?" Not missing the hint of antagonism within her voice, blood pounded, surging within my ears. "Time is ticking Captain, don't you believe in being punctual, after all the matter does concern your rogue Strigoi's." Breaking eye contact, Rose flicked the hair away from her eyes. "Sydney, please continue." She added making referential notes along the sideline of the image copies.

At the end of my patience, all the emotional threads to my stoic self-control snapped like shattering glass. Driving my body across the table, shocking everyone, my heavy boots cleared the other side landing on the tile floor with a thump. In an unexpected move, my long fingers locked around her wrist tightly, while my foot kicked her chair out. Without pausing, Rose's slender frame jerked forward out of the seat, her ribcage and soft belly, rested across my shoulder. "Fight once...just give me the smallest reason." I growled warning, not to push the issue any further. "And I'll embarrass you in front of all your friends!"

"Why you...ummmp... put me down!" Rose squealed, loud enough to raise the dead. Gritting my teeth, her long razor sharp nails raked up my back. One hard smack across her butt cheeks, left my hand stinging, but was temporarily satisfying. "Just wait until you put me down...I'm going to kick your ass!" She vowed as I carried out towards the door.

"See, told you our boy likes it rough." Denis whispered to Lev, who rolled his eyes as we past. "I bet you ten-to-one they spend their wedding night in the gym, using each other for target practice!"

"Eddie...Eddie...come on man, help me out." Rose begged raising her head trying to see him, making Alberta and Stan snicker. "You're supposed to be my friend!" Her head bobbed as the heels of her hands dug inwards for balance.

"And a friend knows when not to get involved." He replied not lifting his head from the glossy photos. "This is me doing just that."

"Need me to get the door?" Janine asked sprinting ahead and opening it. "The second conference to the right is open!" She added helpfully.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Rose glowered, and pounded her fists into my lower back. In retaliation, I smacked her ass again, enjoying the warming sensation tingling through my palm. The short trip down the hallway ended abruptly.

"Why you arrogant, smug bastard!" She indignantly hissed, with my free hand latching onto the knob, pausing long enough to thrust it open, the back of my boot, kicked the door shut behind us. "You have no..." Rose's squirming came to a screeching halt, as soon as her feet hit the floor. There was a fragility to her that bugged the shit out of me. I was to blame for putting that cautionary look in her eyes. She was usually tough as nails, full of brass and tacks, attitude to rival a PSI hound and just as loving.

"Why didn't you tell me about graduation? Didn't you think I had a right to know?" She pressed her lips into a mutinous line and glared, just as promised, the firecracker hellion, nailed me along the side of my head with the sharp bony back bridge of her elbow. _Damn_, maybe I should have let her slide herself off my body, instead of being all courteous and leaning over. At least she couldn't accuse me of trying to cop a feel. _Fuck that hurt! _

Black spots danced filling my vision. The world slanted, blurring in slow motion, when her kneecap simultaneously rose, coming dangerously close to punching my ticket in the nose. Pushing the precisely aimed leg away, and taking a step back, holding my arms out almost bracing myself, Rose's chocolaty depths suspiciously narrowed, in understanding. This shit was going to end once and for all. "Go ahead! What are you waiting for...just do it!" I shouted, sick, and tired of fighting. "You want to hurt me, then hurt me... what's stopping you!"

"What's stopping me from hurting you… _really?_ Maybe because I love your sorry secret hiding obnoxious ass! However, that doesn't change the fact that you're the one doing the hurting!" Rose screamed, throwing up her hands up with indifference. "Maybe I should inflict some pain at least you understand that!" She snarled, waving an accusatory finger. "You should have told me!" Grinding my teeth at the sheer magnitude of her accusations, the muscles in my jaw violently ticked.

"Because you're so innocent yourself!" Not fucking likely, shaking my head with a dry humorless laugh, as I thought of the contradiction in terms, _Rose, innocent... my ass! _ "I'm certain your best friend will have all sorts of happiness when she learns you've been sabotaging her big day!"

The little hell raiser turned, and flopped down in one of the leather chairs. Shrugging nonchalantly and propping those shiny polished black dress shoes on the rectangular oak table that beautiful face creased, frowning as she locked those slender fingers behind the soft chestnut tresses. "Well at least Lissa doesn't have to second guess why it's all fucked up!" Tipping the chair further back on its wooden pegs until the springs squeaked, those chocolaty browns held my chiseled statuette body in place. "Marriage is based on trust Dimitri, something you know nothing about... not to me!" A wavering fist slammed above her heart, making me flinch. "And sure as hell not to your fellow guardians!"

The denial sprang up on the tip of my tongue. "That's not true! I trust you..."

"Sure you do." She mocked, her voice growing wilder. "You trust me so much, that I had to hear all about your Strigoi escapades second hand!" She scoffed, swiveling her chair in exaggerating circles, breaking eye contact. "First there was Robin and the rape!" Holding up a thumb, ticking the invisible number for me to see, and she rose up the next finger. "God, I didn't even learn about that until the crazy bitch tried to kill me. Then there was your Strigoi-self which I had to play mind-reader and guess...or how about..."

"Enough!" I roared dangerously, crossing the room, bringing the chair to a sudden stop. "When was I supposed to tell you... hmmm? Maybe I should have mentioned it when you were going through endorphin withdrawals, while I was so damn busy saving your life... or I know!" I sneered, impatiently wrapping my knuckles on the table. "How about when everyone was treating me like a circus freak."

Slamming both hands into the armrest, Rose's body jackknifed forward, like a tightly wound rubber band, hitting critical mass. "Maybe when you weren't so busy fucking my brains out with your so called challenge! Then again sex didn't loosen..."

"I couldn't tell you...I still can't!" An inarticulate cry, sounding guttural, ripped its way past my vocal cords, stopping the unwanted bitch out. Rose couldn't imagine what that private hell was like, but all of a sudden, she felt entitled? "Stirring up the past, isn't going to change anything! I paused catching my breath before letting her have it with both barrels. "Not when all of you had placed me on some goddamn pedestal, offering me halo and wings, like I was some fallen angel! Christ Rose, even when I was a Strigoi, you thought I walked on water! When the whole time the devil was pounding on your door, staring you in the face, with blood red eyes and fangs. You still saw me as something more than you should have!"

Instantly paling, Rose slowly backed away from the table, moving towards the other side of the room protectively crossing her arms over chest. "That's a low fucking blow Comrade!" Blowing out a breath, she balled up the rocketing missile into tight fists, preparing to open up another can of whoop ass. "You know it's because... _it ...was... you._ Remember that Zen shit you used to shove down my throat, how we have to forget that they are someone we love! Maybe you can pull off that shit, but I couldn't! Maybe I was wearing Rose colored glasses... because they are off now and I'm seeing every one of your blaring fucking colors!"

"But, you wanted to fantasize the Strigoi attacks didn't happen!" I mocked pretending not to hear Rose's stinging words as an incriminating finger shook. "Deep down in your gut, you knew...you knew my kidnapping Vasilisa and Christian, then using them as bait, wasn't a first! Common sense, should have dictated that much. An army that I put together was waiting at the warehouse for you... God, why wouldn't you think I hadn't formed others, just in case we failed…. hmmm? Then you sanctimoniously preach about forgiving myself!" Bordering on hysteria, my insides locked, until it felt as if I was rambling, everything was so jumbled, my thoughts chaotic.

Anger flared immediately as her eyes sparked with an ignited flame. "Just call me an idiot for not wanting to throw that in your face once you were restored! Isn't forgiveness some kind of virtue!?"

"Apparently not for you!" I snarled, throwing Vik's sprawled body on the detention center floor, in a puddle of tears, emotionally crippled back into her face. "Because you still haven't learned it's true meaning. Or is that another glossed over Hathaway lesson, practice what you don't preach?" My hand gripped the back of the chair, and rammed the front into the table. "Move on with my life is what you said, and _now_ you turn around accusing me..?" I thumbed into my chest. "Of not trusting you, because I haven't gutted the fucker open, spilled my guts!"

"Because everyone is at risk!" Rose shouted, closing the distance between us with a mutinous glare. Both palms smacked squarely on my chest shoving me backward. "The death we're facing, is blood on your hands...you're covered in it!" As we, both stared each other down, Rose's heavy breathing fanned across my face. Holding herself rigidly, tensing just in case we came to blows, I couldn't help but wonder how we had gotten to this point.

My reaction time was much quicker as my hand snaked around the back of her neck, bringing lips against lips in a punishing kiss. Damn if Roza didn't fight against my thrusting tongue, maybe it was that damn Hathaway pride that kept those lips tightly closed. Circling my free hand so it cinched around her waist, electricity crackled like an undercurrent of pure fiery energy. The flow of air singed, cascading across my face as a painful weltering whack exploded across my cheek. The hell raiser, unfucking believably hit me! Fire reigned over the tender spot as the other hand flew like lightning at the other side of my face. Out of instinct, I grabbed it, stopping the well-aimed missile in mid-flight from reaching its intended target.

"Is that a challenge! You think showing your thorns is going to push me away!" I gravelly whispered, "I accept!" Curling both hands around her waist, in two short strides Rose's back was pressed into the wall. Trapping lethal body parts between the wall and me, I shoved my knee in between rock hard thighs. My hands greedily retraced their steps from ribcage to the under swell of full breasts. Intentionally sprawling out fighting forearms and wrists, blocking her retaliation, Rose's beautiful face filled with wild passion and anger fought at the same time to resist me. "Resistance is futile." My nose press against her cheek as I whispered the memorable phrase.

"It wasn't ahhhh...challenge!" Rose growled, dogging my every attempt to bring that luscious mouth to mine. She jerked from side to side, until I released my grip and skillfully threaded my fingers into her silky hair, effectively restraining the thrashing head. For a split second, my eyes shifted to that beautiful open mouth. She moistened those ruby lips quickly with the glistening velvety tip of her tongue, inflaming my desire even more. My teeth latched onto a pouty lip almost teasingly, and she froze, locking eyes with mine. Making my intentions amply clear, my head lowered, taking prize of that defensive mouth, and claiming the treasure within. She held back, but only for a minute, when her sweet surrender melted into me. Hands fiercely gripped my head taking control. Repeatedly, our aggressive tongues relentlessly dueled, bumping and grinding against the other, tapering off the built up rage that neither one of us knew what we had been fighting about. Hunger and need painfully clawed deep from within, as my knee shifted and the restraining grip on Rose tightened. Tearing desperate lips away, that wanted to devour the erotic woman, my forehead momentarily rested against hers. We paused stilling our erratic breathing as reality crept in.

"I've made so many mistakes, Roza." I whispered closing my eyes, not prepared for her rejection. "None that I'm proud of...and you're right, I should have told you, instead of you finding out the way that you did, but it wasn't because I didn't trust you...it was because I couldn't trust myself."

"Comrade..." The nickname slipped from her lips in a deep sigh. Pain echoed under her breath. "I don't know if I can rehash this again. We need to move on."

Easing up my hold around her waist, but not ready to break the contact of our bodies, "Are you moving on with or without me, Roza?"

"Ahhh...see there you go again making me crazy with those hard questions! Do you really want that answer?" Nodding my head admittedly, her pert tongue shot out, moistening her trembling lips. "Part of me says to hell with it and just let you go." Feeling suckered punched, my knee lowered, placing her firmly on solid ground, but Rose's reluctant hand refused to let go, forcing my chin in her direction, locking eyes once again. "The other half ...screams that I'll never be the same without you! And I don't want to be without you, Dimitri, but I need my own assurances."

"Such as?" I quirked a troubling brow, not at all sure where this was going, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"This problem between Vik and I is gigantic. I don't want you to end up hating me one day after we're married, because I couldn't accept how you died in my arms." Rose shook her head, enormous pain reflected back at me through the window of her soul as if watching me die was a life crushing blow. She pushed herself out of my arms, walking a few feet away.

"I could never hate you, Roza." Stepping closer and taking her hands in mine, I squeezed them tightly, not wanting to let go either. "I wasn't being realistic thinking you could dismiss Vik's crimes. My biggest fear was that you would see me in the same light and wasn't being honest with yourself on how you really felt."

Tears pooled on her eyelashes getting heavier until they dripped down. Slipping my finger across her cheek, I wiped away the salty droplets. "I'm not delusional about my feelings Comrade. Love just doesn't disappear because of a fight. Now, dumping a shit load of doubt in my head, that's a different story...are you sure you want to marry me?" That was a hell of a question for her to be asking at this precise moment, I wasn't sure if there was anything I wanted more.

Pressing feathery kisses along Rose's forehead, as she leaned into me, the warmth of her body acted like a healing salve, soaking into my soul. "I can promise you these three things." My hands lowered, circling over the feminine curves of her waist, drawing closer until our bodies touched. Lowering my head, moving towards the outer edge of her earlobe, Rose shuddered with the familiarity. "One: I'll love you unconditionally….because I do love you! I think I always have." I whispered softly, lavishing the spot with my tongue, drawing the tantalizing morsel between my lips. "Two: I'll always be faithful and loyal." I murmured, taking pride in the goose bumps appearing. "And three: I'm not going anywhere, Roza." I pulled back and looked dead on to those beautiful eyes. "No more games, no secrets, no lies." The next kiss pressed harder and the little shocks of arousal that flowed through her painfully hardened my lower extremities.

"I love you too." The admission rolled off that sexy tongue, blatantly tilting back exposing the soft tender skin of her neck. "But marriage, when there's so much left unresolved between us?" She reluctantly added not willing to surrender.

"So we'll work them out." Trailing my nose from said spot, along the contours of her jaw, enjoying tasting the bountiful olive skin. Flavored coffee mixed with chocolate, heaven flooded my mouth, as I bit down, sucking on her trembling lip. The heat pouring off the soft smooth flesh, teased me higher.

Blood pulsed, vibrating so strong and loudly in my ears that I could've sworn I was going deaf. The wild tango hammering in my chest matched the keening whimpers, Rose was making, along with the newest assault of questing fingers. Hot panting breath turned up the passion as my beautiful fiancé moaned in my ear, "Mmmm and your sister?"

"We'll handle Viktoria together!" A feral growl rolled from my chest as I tugged at the layered barrier between us. Frustrated and ready to rip the perfectly pressed shirt, hurdled my sex drive into overdrive; creating a sensation and need strong enough to pound holes in cement. Taking Rose's wanting hand and rubbing boldly against the full girth of my erection, pressing against my slacks, clothes of any form became too confining. To hell if this was the right time or place, my mouth greedily fed on the banquet. With each ragged breath the world spun on its axis, while a low chopping hum whipped through the air. Pulling closer, we were gonna do this right here, because I just couldn't wait another second!

"Ohhh... jesus... son of a bitch!" The sound of Eddie's voice scalded, cutting through the lust-filled fog, and had me rapidly backing away from Rose. "Haven't you two heard of a room _without _the damn view?"

"Relax Castile; you act as if you haven't seen a girl before!" Rose throatily laughed, impatiently tucking in her blouse, as I rearranged the front of my crotch.

"Shove it, Hathaway, we have incoming!" The humming vibrations that I contributed to heightened sexual desire, drew closer, whipping and crackling in the air from nearby propellers.

"I was trying to shove it Castile, but you interrupted." Rose snarked as she locked eyes with me, clearly still reigning in that wild passion. She reached out taking my hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Rose, while any other time, I might be faintly interested with your sex life, now is not the time. We have bigger problems, those blood sucking rogues struck again... in a local _human _sector."

"Fan fuckingtastic...more trouble with the humans." Switching from lover to lethal guardian, Rose assertively leaned down snatching up her jacket, re-claiming that polished look of kicking ass. "Do we have an E.T.A. from the primary location?"

In a hurry to get back to the others, Eddie held the door letting Rose and me pass, and then followed in pursuit. "Twenty minutes from here, but Sydney can fill in you in on the rest!" He shuffled, wasting no time regrouping with the other guardians. "We've placed the pilot on standby!"

"Excuse me, Captain Belikov! Did I just hear that correctly?" The biggest Alchemist bitch stepped in my path acting as if she was entitled to firsthand knowledge.

"So is that how you people get your intell; by eavesdropping on conversations you have no business listening to!" I snapped so not in the mood for the pain in the ass blocking my way.

"I see your kind has attacked once again!" Tristane balked with a few of her cronies standing behind her. "Where we have to clean up another one of your messes!"

"My kind...мой вид?" I repeated once more in Russian "Является ли эта сука на самом деле?"(Is this bitch for real?)

A cold stare crossed her face as I passed by her, "Более реальным, чем эта сука твой!" (More real than your bitch!) The freak of nature grumbled in _my _language, loud enough for me to hear. Little Miss-High-and-Mighty was provoking me, trying to push buttons that were better left alone, so she could hold my reaction against me.

"Tristane!" We seemed to have picked up more stragglers as we briskly weaved our way through the loitering crowds, so I made a hard left to a narrow hall, towards a door marked with a black emblem for the helipad. Sydney, hustling her pace, stepped into my view appalled at the Alchemist childishness. Spinning around pinning the know-it-all with a dark chiseled stare, the others guardian's prepared to grab the halfwit. If needed they would contain her. "Lady ...are you wearing blinders or are you just that stupid and can't tell the difference between a Strigoi from a Dhampir?"

"What's there to differentiate blood sucker, you're all the same in my book, one big abomination after another set on destroying the human race…..and _I'm _supposed to pity you?" Tristane sneered shooting me a look that was intended to castrate me like a bowing knife. Abruptly, she pushed Sydney. "Well, I do pity you; I'm just sorry we can't eradicate your entire species! Instead we're being forced to work with miscreants."

"You are out of line; they were no more apart of today's catastrophe then you or I!" Sydney frostily interjected insisting on sharing the newly acquired intell. "Abe has just received reports from the Cambridge Springs field office, and relayed to me that a cluster of rogue Strigoi's were spotted twenty minutes ago outside of Pittsburgh, leaving a high body count!" A tense moment passed as the words "high body count" registered within each of us. Too many innocents were caught in the middle of this unholy war and the need for payback brewed in their haunted eyes.


End file.
